Harry Potter and The Alteran Gift
by r2r4l
Summary: This is an AU cross-over from Harry Potter with Stargate SG1. This story starts near the end of the final battle at Hogwarts and the vanquishing of Voldemort-HP is all AU from there. Stargate Atlantis never happens, HP preempts it. Other SG1 events happen per canon unless HP and company preempt it. Pairings: Harry/Ginny/Hermione. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 1

The story starts right after Dumbledore finished talking to Harry on the 'Hogwarts Express' after he was AK'd by Voldemort, during the walk back to the school carried by Hagrid...

...

"Harry, Harry..., can you hear me?" said an unknown woman's voice in his head.

"Hmm. what? wait! Was all that a dream?" thought Harry.

"Well no, actually it was not but, hush keep quiet and just pretend you are sleeping. Remember the last thing that happened you were 'killed' by your Dark Lord?" replied the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"Oh, yeah! Right! OK, so are you talking in my head or something like Dumbledore just did?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, well, it is sort of like that but you are not dreaming and you were not dreaming then. Rest your mind for a moment your mind and body need to get back in synch. a little bit before things clear up for you." replied the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"While your resting a bit, just let me tell you a few things and I will only able to answer a few questions and then I have to go, I am not strictly speaking supposed to be communicating with you at all." continued the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"Really, then who are you? Are you an angel or something?" asked Harry.

"Or something. OK, hush Harry I'm getting to that let me tell my tale, we don't have much time. Everything will be alright though, just remain calm." replied the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"At the moment you are being carried by your large friend and teacher Hagrid, as he is being led in something of a march back to the front steps of your school by your enemies forces. They still believe you to be dead and for the sake of what you will need to do in just a few minutes they need to continue to believe you still are. This gives me an ideal time to visit real quick." continued the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"So then, here is my message for you. I know some of this will be difficult to believe at face value all at once but, all I can ask is for you to keep an open mind and seek answers to your further questions at some time in the future when you have the time, using some clues that I will give you. I am going to have to throw a lot of new and strange information at you and you are just going to have to accept and soak in most of it for now." continued the unknown woman's voice in his head.

"My name is Ganos Lal, better known to your history as Morgan Le Fay. Yes, that is right, that Morgan Le Fay. But of course history and legend while preserving the smallest grain of truth is hiding behind an ocean of quantum reality. I was of course, great friends with the one you know as Merlin, also known as Myrddin, or Moros in our original language. He would probably be the one to come to you today if it were not for an unfortunate set of circumstances, but anyway I digress." said Morgan.

"Wait a minute, quantum what?" asked Harry.

"OK Harry, sorry, no more big technical words for you right now. Give me a minute." said Morgan.

"Very quickly then, a recap. of your current situation with a few items of interest you might not even suspect yet. Normally I wouldn't interfere in this way at all, but a unique set of circumstances have arisen around you, partially because of this Horcrux abomination that your Dumbledore explained to you, and I wish to see you have an opportunity to ... well, it will be up to you what you do with this advice after all, so I'll leave it at that." said Morgan.

"Firstly, you already know about the so-called three Deathly Hallows, and I know you have two of them and suspect that Voldemort possesses the third and also that you rightly suspect that you are it's so-called master. I think that if you play steps out to their logical conclusion in your upcoming confrontation with him that you will achieve the results you expect to-however, there is one line of thought I would like you to reconsider." continued Morgan.

"It would be a good idea for you to keep the Elder Wand, not destroy it; and to keep all three in your possession, united as they are meant to be to fulfill their destiny. Make of that statement what you will. Us higher powers aren't meant to interfere in your lives at all." Smirk. continued Morgan.

"OK, I think I get this, if I just think to you in my mind you can hear me right? so we can talk without anyone else hearing me?" As Harry waited and hoped the lady's voice in his head actually heard him and he wasn't imagining all of this or better yet that he -was- just imagining all of this.

"Yes, Harry that's right. I guess you are starting to feel a little better. Good. But, please just listen for a few more minutes. My time will essentially be up when you, Hagrid and your enemies all gather for their final confrontation at the school and it is probably only about another ten minute walk; after this I probably will not have another chance to talk to you."

"OK, but you sound a lot like Dumbledore now with all this I have something important to tell you but, I can't really explain it to you stuff." replied Harry.

"Right, well. I'm sort of sneaking around some very big rules right now to try to help you out. So, next, and here is where it gets really strange for you. Hopefully not too strange since you were first raised not believing in magic at all and then thrust into the heart of a world of magic, I am hoping a broadened mind will have more room for expansion." answered Morgan with a mysterious grin.

"Human's, including Wizards, are not the only life in the universe. You have probably heard of mankind's efforts to discover other life out there in the stars and perhaps know of some of the science fiction which imagines the rest. The fact is, the universe _is_ full of many galaxies, each with many habitable and inhabited worlds with many sentient species of life among all stages of development. And the next big shocker for you is that you as well as the rest of your magic users or wizard kind are among the most closely related descendants of my people." said Morgan.

"We originated on another planet in another galaxy many 10's of millions of years ago, traveled the stars for many millions of years, lived here on Earth a millions of years ago, left for a long time and then returned to Earth for a brief time around 10,000 years ago before we ascended away from this plan of existence for good. You and your kind are descendants of that group of our people who last lived on Earth. I won't get too much into this because I hope you will discover all of this and more with the clues I want to give you to help you discover your people's past and to learn and possibly unlock the secrets of some of this knowledge. What you do with it from there is up to you." continued Morgan.

"Why me?" Harry asks, while silently thinking to himself in another corner of his mind, "why is it always me?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry that gets to the center of what I wanted to tell you and why I chose to take this opportunity under these rare circumstances to come talk to you. Sure, it could have been a whole lot of other people among wizard kind at least and perhaps a handful among those you call muggles. But, you possess the right circumstances now thanks to events, and the right keys. As of right now it couldn't be anyone else. That answers at least one of your questions right?" Morgan answered with a guilty smirk.

Harry shrugged and nodded but just waited for her to continue.

"To more fully answer your question. Since you for all intents and purposes died just a few minutes ago, yet due to circumstances of this Horcrux which actually died with you and sacrificed the necessary soul energy in your place to be recycled and returned to the natural balance, and the fact that this very strange and evil use of of energy and matter manipulation kept your own soul tethered to the mortal life of one Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, and because he also resurrected himself using your blood effectively making him a living Horcrux for you; you therefore had the ability and then the choice to return to your life, to your body." continued Morgan.

"The next thing that will blow your mind a little bit that I don't have time to fully explain and this isn't a perfect description of what really happens in the afterlife, compare what I am about to tell you in terms of your human belief in souls going to heaven after you die to life as an angel in heaven; that you can think of me and others like me as "Ascended Beings" almost like an angel, or similar to people who were once alive as you are but went into heaven or "ascended" when they died, follow me so far?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah." replied Harry.

"OK, so what has happened is that you were "on your way" to ascending to a higher plane of existence, like going to heaven so to speak, where other beings or people like me live; but in the course of it, you stopped essentially and turned around and went back to life. This had a certain affect on you." continued Morgan.

"Oh no, now what?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, it's not bad really. It's just different and I know how you feel about being different, so you can keep this to yourself if you want, but this is one of two parts of information I need to give you today to help you unlock a new destiny for yourself if you want it." answered Morgan.

"Recall that I have told you that your race of wizards are the modern humans most closely related to us, your ancient ancestors. It is because of this close relationship that you have inherited the ability to do the things you call magic. However, what you are used to being able to do as a wizard is only a portion of what we could do while we were alive and a shadow of what we can do as fully ascended beings of pure energy and thought." continued Morgan.

"Therefore, you will gain new abilities and new senses that you didn't have before to a level even beyond what we could do when we lived because you also unlocked a portion of what ascended abilities will allow you to do. It is the mere fact that this is going to happen to you which is justification enough in my mind to come talk to you just so you will not think you are going mad when you begin to experience these changes on your own without having any idea what is going on." continued Morgan.

"To simplify it for you in terms you will understand now, you will essentially be able to perform all the magic you now know and will learn, wandlessly and silently, by the force of your will and mind, not really requiring a wand or any kind of focus for most routine things and you will begin to be able to do things you could only imagine today, and some things you probably don't even currently imagine you can do with magic." continued Morgan.

"The next thing about that is you will be much more powerful as you would describe it today and your mental faculties will improve a great deal allowing you to learn, retain, and recall knowledge much faster than an ordinary human or wizard. I think you will have fun discovering what you can do with these new gifts. I think you are good person and I don't believe I will regret helping you to understand that you have these unique and valuable gifts and a little understanding about why you have them." continued Morgan.

"Finally, and I'm almost out of time. The Deathly Hallows. Sorry but here I will have to be a bit more cryptic, like your Dumbledore. Smile. "Some things are best learned on your own." continued Morgan.

"The truth is that while I bend the rules I don't like to break them either, what I have told you so far directly involves changes in you individually that are somewhat related to your ancestry and therefore at least partly our responsibility, so you deserve to know and there is no one else alive on Earth who could give you any guidance or any of this background information right now." continued Morgan.

"However, I am not allowed to give technology or direct technical or scientific knowledge, those things must always be learned and earned by the sentient races themselves. Having said that and with the clues I have already given you, hopefully you will understand to keep all of what I have told you in mind while pondering this... do not destroy the Hallows." continued Morgan.

"You have become the first in your line of humans to unite the Hallows; for all of their intents and purposes as they were designed and destined to be used, you are the so-called Master of these Deathly Hallows. But do not believe in fairy tales young Harry. As far as I know, there has never actually been a being called Death running around. Think about all I have told you today, you might still have another question I have left unanswered and these Hallows might be the clue. Well, Harry I hope you put all this to good use. At the very least if you do nothing else I ask you, please do not destroy the three Hallows, preserve them and protect them. I wish you well young Harry. Goodbye." concluded Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 2

Start of Summer 1998

Several days after the battle, the ministry and staff of Hogwarts as well as a number of civilian volunteers were making some progress cleaning up the school grounds and life was beginning to look like it will turn back to normal some day. The trio and their friends were all sitting around the Black Lake having a little impromptu picnic just to unwind and decompress in the company of their friends ... all at the urging of Headmistress McGonagall, who wished for her young people to not help clean up the wizarding worlds' mess for once, "just go be teenagers on a day off in nice weather hanging out by the lake, I will send some house elves to bring you all a picnic." McGonagall said. Hermione and Ginny thought this was a great idea and were hoping that they will be able to get Harry to agree to attend with them to start raising his spirits again.

"So Harry, what do you think you are going to do next year? Are you going to come back to Hogwarts and take 7th year? What about you Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not if I can get away with not going." Ron, mumbled.

Ginny looked expectantly at Harry, secretly hoping he would come back so they could finish Hogwarts together.

"Well, I don't think so." Harry answered.

Immediately Hermione looked like she wanted to jump down his throat... Harry stalled her, holding his hand up.

"No, hear me out Hermione, I know what you are going to say. You all know that Kingsley is the new Minister now right?" said Harry.

Everyone's head nodded.

"Well he pulled me aside the other day to go over some things with me and to make me some offers, not just for me but for you and Ron too, Hermione. So, you'll have to think about what you want. But what he said was that because of the work we did 'in the field' as he put it, fighting the good fight and essentially the three of us doing the largest part in preparing for the ultimate defeat of Riddle and his forces, that we should receive credit for that in several ways." continued Harry.

"One he told me is that you, me, and Ron will all get several Newts awarded to us for our demonstrated work and mastery of skills as observed in real life, that and as a reward for taking the year of our lives to do this instead of going to school, he felt like we shouldn't be penalized for having gone through and done what we did." continued Harry.

"He also said that we three would be receiving Orders of Merlin, First Class awards; and apparently there was a monetary reward. A lot of the other people helping defend Hogwarts are going to receive Orders of Merlin, Second and Third Class as well for their roles. Oh, he also said that for any official laws we might have broken while we were out doing this, we will receive a formal amnesty for them "just in case," that was actually my favorite part of what he told me." continued Harry.

"It sounds like they are planning on throwing a big party at some point for all this. That is something I would rather miss myself, but I know, Kingsley has already talked me into it. I don't think I'm going to mind doing things so much with the Ministry now, I know Kingsley and other good people are going to put it back together the right way, or at least I think so. Anyway, this isn't decided yet guys but believe it or not I am thinking about going to a muggle university and thinking about doing some other stuff." continued Harry.

Ginny started to look sad, Ron looked fidgety and Hermione even more fidgety for some reason. Seeing that no one is said anything yet, Harry continued:

"Don't freak out on me guys. Like I said I haven't made up my mind yet, but I am going to take Kingsley up on his offer of Newts and not come back to Hogwarts next year. Ginny, I know you probably wish I would come back so I could do my last year with you and I almost did it just for that reason, so please don't be upset with me." said Harry.

Ginny sat up a little taller when he said this.

"You know how I feel about you and all the other stuff that happened and I do want to get back together with and start dating again just like we talked about so please don't take this the wrong way. It's just that this place, it's just too hard for me right now but, I'm not running away; and I will visit all the time." continued Harry.

"Hermione, I know that's what you're thinking, so stop looking at me like you want to bite my head off. It's actually some good advice I think I have gotten from some adults in my life, not to go away forever mind you, but just to take my mind off of this for awhile and see some other things, try some other things; and then come back when and if and whenever I want." continued Harry.

"One of the few conversations I had with Sirius that summer at Headquarters about my Mom was how she never thought of it like having to give up living in one world to live in another, she had roots in the muggle world and then discovered the wizarding world; but she went back and forth between them; and it makes sense to me. I know a lot of wizards and witches who never were raised in the muggle world wouldn't understand it but, to me I just want to think of it like one world, just with some different people with different abilities. I'm not even sure what I want to study in university yet, just that it would be a good idea to go, you know? What about you Hermione, you can't say you never thought about muggle university. I bet you had that all planned out before you even found out you were a witch?" continued Harry.

"Well, first I want to say Harry that you're right my first thought was that you were trying to run away, but I understand what you're saying and it sounds like you are doing it with some perspective not just as a reaction, so it actually seems okay to me." answered Hermione. As Ginny glared at Hermione like she was betraying her, and Hermione just shrugged back at her.

"I did think about going to muggle university a long time ago (Ron looks aghast), but I later have begun leaning toward going for my mastery in Arithmancy and Spell Crafting. I really love the theory of magic and kind of thinking a little bit like you do Harry in that the way I was raised, I'm not saying they are the same thing, but I like to think of magic theory with muggle scientific principles in mind, you know? in terms of the rules of science to formulate hypothesis, develop and test theories, and so forth; with Spell Crafting you get the opportunity to take the existing body of knowledge regarding magic and see how it can be applied in new and different ways, so it still requires scientific process if you know what I mean." continued Hermione.

None of them except Harry understood most of what she said, and even though Harry grasped her meaning, it's still nothing he ever thought of. Ron and Ginny, almost parroting each other like the twins do, said, "uhm, okay, Hermione, whatever you say." With silly grins on their faces, that kind of said, 'hey, you know we have always lived in the wizarding world, but okay if you say so Hermione'.

"Well, I think I will return to Hogwarts for a proper seventh year because I really do want to get the full education you know and the proper grounding for all that I'm going to study when I go for my masteries. So, Ginny, you'll have me around all next year. And I'll make sure these knuckleheads stay in our lives if I have to go chase them down, it'll be easier with the two of us here together keeping tabs on them. So what about you Ron?" concluded Hermione.

"Well, I guess I will take a little bit of both your ideas and throw my own spin on it. Hermione I think you know some of this already from some of our talks." said Ron.

Harry interjected, "Wait a minute Ron, you and Hermione have had -talks-? Laughing with Ginny at Ron's blooming red face. "Just taking the mickey Ron, I'm sorry, what were you gonna say?" said Harry.

"Well, I was gonna say, I am glad to hear what you said Kingsley offered and I will take him up on the Newts and I also want to say that I'm glad to see you're getting back a sense of humor." continued Ron.

"You know I never really like school and studying and all that. Well, since Fred, (looking down) ... you know... well George and I were talking and I think I'm going to take up a spot in Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's to help him out, and Hermione I think while I'm doing that I will see if I can try out as a Reserve Keeper for a Quiddich team, hopefully the Chudley Cannons." As a big grin broke out on Ron's face, and a smile on Hermione's. "So, that's kind of what I was thinking for the near future? Whadya' think?" concluded Ron.

Ginny said, "I think that's a great idea Ron, both parts really, but especially about you helping out George. I think I might try to work there with you guys part time if I can, it will probably help me adjust to everything too and maybe put a few galleons in my pocket for spending money."

"Well, Harry you know I was hoping, still hoping really that you would change your mind. We lost so much time this year even though I understand now or accept better your reasons, and a lot of secrets were mixed up in that with Dumbledore's mission and all that." continued Ginny.

"But, if you can swear you won't meet up with some other girl at whatever university your going to and you visit a lot and on all holidays and write all the time, then I will live. I just want you to be happy Harry, and if we get our chance to work on us then we will have time to be together soon. I mean, who knows my sexy raven-haired college boy, after I graduate Hogwarts maybe I'll come to university with you, (sticks her tongue out)." concluded Ginny.

"Well Ginny, that is all perfect with me as long as you don't start spending quality time with all those young wizards you find lounging around in the common room after a big Quiddich game that you have single-handedly won for Gryffindor. Come to think of it, I wonder if the Marauder's map will work across the pond? 'gotta keep an eye on you don't I?" replied Harry.

Harry didn't notice his slip, but he did notice Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's mouths drop open. Then when he got his head out of the clouds and looked over at the group again, and said "uh oh, what did I say?"

Ginny's face started getting all red and her hair started to blow around with an unseen wind, almost like magic, Ron had drool coming out of his open mouth, and Hermione's hand went to her mouth with a look of 'what did you say' in her eye glaring at poor Harry.

Harry shrunk back and said "Guys wait a minute, I was going to tell you. I didn't even know we were going to get onto the topic of schools and stuff this afternoon. But yeah, I'm thinking of trying to go to a muggle university over in the United States. When I said, get away and see other things for a while, Kingsley mentioned the States as an interesting place for a change of scenery and offered to introduce me to a contact of his over there to help me." Harry concluded.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Growled Ginny.

"Now come on Gin-Gin it won't be any different than what we just talked about, Kingsley said I can use international floo's to come from there to the ministry and then from the ministry to anywhere in Britain like we usually do. Just one more step for me really, and he said that as an Order of Merlin, First Class, that comes with some kind of small ambassador-at-large privilege or something which means my international floo access is always authorized and free." said Harry.

"Ah, okay," Ginny said calming down a little bit. "But you're springing so much new stuff on us so fast that I wasn't imagining something like that, that's all... *and what did you just call me?*"

"Well," Ginny said, with a mischievous grin on her face, "I'll be 17 this August and I can come visit you whenever I want." Harry got a big goofy grin when he heard this.

Ron noticed, and yelled out "Oy Potter, stop thinking that way about my baby sister." Ron shut up immediately when both Ginny and Hermione start going for their wands.

Then Harry said, "OK Ron as long as you keep your mind off my sister Hermione," which made Hermione get all soft eyed and rush over to Harry and throw her arms around him in a great big hug and say "I love you too Harry." Then Ginny said, "hey you, get your hands off my man." There was laughter from everyone, except Ron who as usual was the butt of the joke, even though he smiled at Harry at the end.

Harry, who is usually not the most talkative one, brought up what they are going to do this summer. "So guys, that's all about what our plans are for next year, next school year and so forth, what about this summer?" asked Harry.

"I actually have something I wanted to ask Bill about but, in general I was hoping that when they bring the Hogwarts Express up tomorrow and send everyone home for the summer we'd have a plan you know, what we're going to do, see if we could all take some kind of cool vacation together. I don't know for some reason I'm starting to feel like this great pressure has been released off my life and I want to unwind and do something fun. I've never been able to do anything fun in the summers before, the Dursley's before Hogwarts never did anything fun with me either. Like Ron and Ginny how you went to Egypt that one summer and Hermione how you go on out of the way holidays with your Mum and Dad? Something like that." continued Harry.

Hermione asked, "What are you thinking about Harry? and by the way I like this new side of you, I know this whole war has been tougher on you from start to finish than any of us and I'm glad to see you can now start to heal from it, I have been worried about that to be honest with you." said Hermione.

Before Harry could answer, Ron interjected with, "yeah, mate, we've all been worried about you" and Ginny added, "I think it would be great if we could come up with a nice vacation plan for the summer, but you know Mum and Dad aren't going to let me go unless some adults are involved and maybe not even then if it doesn't involve them since I'm not 17 yet." Ginny said.

"Well guys, I know what you mean and in addition to Kingsley I've had a few long heart to heart talks with a few others like McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore's portrait. I've had some time to think about what my Mum and Dad would've wanted for me especially now that this prophecy is done running my life and for the first time since I learned I am a wizard I've finally had a moment to stop and think about that for myself. They left me a lot of money for school and such and I haven't put that much of a dent in it really. I think they'd want to see me have fun and better myself if I can." Harry replied.

"From what Dumbledore tells me, we wizards and witches live a long time, a lot longer than muggles and if we want to enjoy that long life we need to start off on the right foot." Dumbledore or his portrait at least, I'm still confused if that's really him in there or not, was especially concerned knowing what my life had to be like up to this point even better than I ever did until the last minute; with his hope that if I somehow could survive it that I would find a way to go on and have a good life and he gave me some ideas and I promised him I would try." Harry said.

Ginny asked, "Harry don't think I forgot that comment about Bill, that caught my attention. What do you want to ask him?"

"Well Gin, I want to see if he is going back to Egypt any time soon for his curse breaking job with Gringotts and I want to ask if he is going at all maybe this summer since it would be a good time for me if he'd let me tag along for a little while as something like an apprentice so I could see if I like that before I decide to go to university and what I want to study there." answered Harry.

As Ginny thought about an answer to this, Hermione interjected, "Oh Harry, that reminds me, you and all three of us actually have a major problem with the Goblins now that we might need to think about how we're going to deal with. For one thing, you know how you mentioned using your galleons to pay for college and stuff? Well, have you forgotten that the three of us have been banned from Gringotts for life and the only reason they haven't seized all our assets yet, most of which is yours, is because they are waiting to see if you are going to offer them recompense or not." Hermione said.

Harry asked, "Oh yeah, I did forget about that. And how do you know they are waiting on me to offer recompense?"

"Well, I don't really know specifically, but the rumor I heard is that they haven't done that, the seizing, because they are waiting for something, I just guessed at that." Hermione replied.

"Well," Ron interjected, "I think I might know what that probably is. You guys remember the whole sword of Gryffindor thing with Griphook and all that. Well, he thought he got it from you at the vault and we thought so too, until it appeared again in the sorting hat for Neville. So, uhm, actually we still have the Sword of Gryffindor that they want so badly; and the other thing is how does it keep going back to the sorting hat and how exactly is anyone really meant to give it to the Goblins if it keeps going back to the hat on it's own?" Ron said.

Which prompted Ginny to add: "Darn Ron, I think beside from your apparent skill in Chess that no one understands, that might be the most intelligent observation I've ever heard you make. Who are you and what did you do with my big brother Ronnie?"

"Oh, shut your hole Gin-Gin, laugh it up. I may not talk a lot but I see what's going on too you know." Harry and Hermione wisely remain silent and Hermione was thankful she didn't have to rush to Ron's defense this time since he adequately defended himself.

Harry said, "Okay that gives me another idea and now two things to talk to Bill about. I'm thinking he could get me a private meeting with the Goblins since they still like him and maybe we can talk it out and work something out with them?"

"That's a good idea Harry," Hermione said. Also, she said. "Guys, my family is going on a vacation in July and Harry and Ginny, I arranged it so we'd be back in town for your birthday's this summer. But, since we're all going home tomorrow why don't we plan on getting together with Bill say the day after tomorrow to ask his opinion on all this and see if he can help us and that will give Ron and Ginny time by tomorrow to ask him if he can see us? Will that work guys?" Hermione concluded.

Ginny said, "yeah, I'm Bill's favorite sister after all, I know he'll do it for me?" as she laughed.

Neville and Luna came walking over holding hands, and everyone's eyebrows went shooting up. Harry said, "Hey Nev, when did this happen?" Pointing at their joined hands.

"Oh, you know about an hour or two ago (smiles from both Neville and Luna). Luna said, "Harry, Headmistress McGonagall sent word down from the castle that we should all start to come back up to get cleaned up and ready for the leaving feast."

Thanks Luna and Neville, see you guys up there. Harry turns to the trio and says, "you guys ready to head up then?" "Sure," they all replied; each paired off hand in hand walking back up to the castle.

Ginny turned to Harry and asked: "You know you didn't really explain anything about why you want to visit Egypt with Bill? or I guess what I mean is, what brought this on?"

"Oh," he said, "well, in the course of everything else, its probably obvious now but I don't want to be an auror any more; and I want to see what curse breaking is like and from the stories I remember hearing him tell before, it also seems like something of an adventure, searching for treasure and stuff, sounds like it could be fun. Just wanted to try it, see if I would like it. Maybe find an ancient treasure or two in the bargain." Harry answered.

"Oh, okay, sweetie, sounds good. I was just curious. I would ask to try go with you but I know that there is zero chance my parents would even think about it. So, just don't go for too long okay, summer break is not that long and my next school year will be here before I know it and I want to have some fun with you sometime this summer, mister." concluded Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 3

Harry went to stay at Grimmauld Place since it's his home now, not going back to the Dursley's again thank you very much. When he thought about it, and with the growing up he's had to do in the past year he has learned to accept Sirius's death and has learned to be grateful that Sirius thought so much of him that he left him his house and everything else.

As it turned out that in addition to the Grimmauld Place, Sirius left him quite a bit of money and other valuables; combined with what his parents left him and the monetary reward from the ministry for vanquishing Voldemort, he doesn't have to worry about work for a long time and can spend a lot on university and living rather leisurely while he's doing it without worrying about finances long until after he's established in a career someday.

So that in general he felt rather good about his position starting out in life but he still spent a lot of time reflecting on what he never had and what he lost, beginning with his parents and even not long before that both sets of grandparents were lost to this war and then was all the bad things that happened to Sirius and then Remus and Tonks, and the orphaning of poor Teddy. Harry was determined to make everyone's sacrifice for him mean something and it wouldn't be in vain. He will make something of himself and be a good person while doing it in honor of all his loved ones.

As for Teddy, Harry spoke to the elder Tonks' about it and wanted to stay involved in Teddy's life and vowed to always be there for him, to try to be the honorary "Uncle," but agreed with Andromeda that he is not ready to take on raising a baby yet and so they made permanent arrangements for Teddy to be adopted by his grandparents and they will raise him and Harry will be involved in his life as much as possible. The Tonks' are well off and with Sirius' will having restored them to the family, Andromeda received a good portion of the Black inheritance as well. But, Harry also vowed that if Teddy should ever need for anything financially they should let him know.

Now that Harry was the true master of Grimmauld Place, and properly Lord Black, and most importantly because Harry fulfilled Regulas' dying wish and final orders to Kreacher to have the locket destroyed, Kreacher now faithfully if not also rather weakly due to his old age and mental condition, served Harry as master of the house. So that, Harry had help taking care of the old house and with half of it being decently restored during the time it was used as Order HQ and the Weasley's staying there, it only took a little more time with a more attentive Kreacher to restore all the rooms of the house to a usable and clean condition, even if it was still rather grim to look at, the old architecture and furnishings did nothing to help that image. Yet, Harry did not want to change too much.

This was Sirius' home, and as little as Harry really had any connection left to his own wizarding family, with his own family home in Godric's Hollow destroyed; he wanted to preserve this place a bit partially to maintain the old atmosphere of some wizarding culture, something he could have known more about and felt more comfortable in had circumstances been different. So yeah, he thought out loud: "I'll keep Grimmauld Place, preserve it, and live here in honor of my family's wizarding roots." The one thing he did is have Kreacher remove that painting of Sirius' mother and allowed him to take it to Kreacher's own quarters so that he can remain close with his old master, whilst Harry and any guests he may have do not have to be harangued by her attitude.

Another important item Harry did was to have Professor Flitwick do him a favor and help him re-cast a new Fidelius Charm on the house, with Harry himself as secret keeper. Harry began to think about what things he might do in the future to explore the meaning behind what Morgan Le Fay told him and for the time being at least he wanted to keep this to himself. So, if he does go off on any adventures or experiments regarding that he wanted to make sure he could keep all his secrets safely tucked away in the house. Toward that end, Harry took one large storage room in the basement and cast a separate Fidelius Charm on it so that he can keep any big secrets out of sight (right now classified as anything having to do with what Morgan Le Fay told him), whilst still opening his home up to his friends, they will be none the wiser that the house contains an extra room that only he knows about. "I love magic," Harry said out loud.

For the time being he placed two of the three Hallows in the room (the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone), and he began fashioning it into a mini library or study for what he anticipated will be some serious studying on these Hallows, since he suspected everything he was told keys on them somehow. He continued to keep the Cloak of Invisibility with him at all times as had become his habit, because you really never know when you might need to turn invisible do you?

Summer break day two.

As planned, Harry and Hermione apparated to the Weasley's around lunch time to see Ginny and Ron and hopefully to meet with Bill if they could get him on short notice.

"Heya Harry," Ginny greeted him with a very warm hug and a quick kiss.

"Hey Gin, miss me already?" replied Harry.

"Hmm-mm," Ginny gave him a deeper kiss and said "does that answer your question big boy?" and before Harry could answer they heard (cough, cough, ahem) from over at the kitchen table, with the amused grins on the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill who said in a familiar kind of tone, "Oy Potter, get your hands off my baby sister."

"Okie dokie," said Harry. "See, no hands, I didn't do nothing. Your sister grabbed me you know." (everyone laughed).

"Hmm," said Bill, "so Firecracker said you wanted to talk to me about some things. Some of it related to the Goblins, so I thought I'd take lunch break at home today to see what's on your mind. You know, you have made quite a stir with the Goblins, that thing with the break-in and the dragon won't be forgotten in a long time."

"Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so I guess you're curious too?" said Harry.

Molly got up and gave Harry one of her trademark momma Weasley hugs and said, "it's good to see you again dear and you do look happier than normal, let me try to fatten you up a little bit while you talk to Bill and Arthur about your Goblin business."

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley, thanks a lot." replied Harry.

"It's no trouble young man, none at all." Hi Mr. Weasley, Bill...," Harry sat down and Ginny took a seat beside him.

"So, a couple things Bill. Actually I want to start off with what I hope is a more simple question before we get into the whole Gringotts mess. Do you still sometimes get sent to Egypt for some of those Goblin treasure hunt expeditions that you need to do curse breaking for?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, that's been quiet lately, but with the war coming to an end I'm told there will be something soon, why do you ask?" answered Bill.

"Well, I was wondering if you have an expedition there this summer if I could go with you at least for some of it as an apprentice or something so that I could see what curse breaking is like in the field and even see what treasure hunting is like, I just want to see and try other things and I no longer have any thoughts of being an auror or really do anything working for the ministry, no offense Mr. Weasley." said Harry.

"None taken son, you know with what you and your friends had to do for this war while still going to school, I think I can understand why those kind of jobs would no longer have the same appeal to you as they used to. Glad to hear it actually." replied Arthur.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. How is Kingsley working out as the new Minister, any new good things going on? Have they rooted out all the old death eaters that were working there?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he's managed to do a lot in a short time, partially because his individual power is still a little elevated from the war footing, he's pushing through some good reforms, especially repealing bad laws made during the past few administrations that were unjust and unfair. Soon he will need to go to the Wizengamot more and more to get votes for things but right now, since he's not instituting new things but shutting down old unpopular policies, he's able to move pretty fast because even when he can't get the law off the books fast enough, it's easy enough for him to order all departments to cease enforcing them." answered Arthur.

"And call me Arthur, son." added Arthur.

"That's good, uhm, Arthur. Well I have spoken to Kingsley a few times while he was coming by Hogwarts to check on some of the cleanup and repair work there and I told him if he ever needs my help he can count on me." replied Harry.

"That's good of you lad, but don't you worry. You've carried more load on your back with Ronnie and Hermione of course as well as your DA friends that I'd hope the elders can get some of the work done now and let you kids get back to just growing up. To that end, I'll let you and Bill have some privacy so you can chat. Let me know if you need anything okay Harry. We think of you as an important part of this family and we'll always stand with you just as we have." concluded Arthur. At that, Arthur got up, patted Harry on the shoulder and head out, probably to go tinker in his shed, which he does whenever he has a lot of things to think about.

"So, Harry, now that you and Dad are all caught up." Bill said with a grin.

"Sorry Bill, there's a lot going on." replied Harry.

Ginny added, "oh Bill stop picking on Harry. You know everyone wants a piece of him, but you all have to get at the back of the line, he's all mine." Harry and Bill laugh, and Molly is seen turning her head around at the comment and smiling in contentment at them.

"So, Bill, what do you think of the curse breaking idea?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, it's interesting and I'm honored you'd come to me with this, I'm still a rather junior curse breaker amongst the teams but I appreciate it. Are you sure you want to be an apprentice though? Do you know what all that entails?" asked Bill.

"I do know some of it from talking to a couple friends at school because some of them are going that route after graduating, and I think I know what you mean. I'm not thinking of formally signing up as an apprentice right now and making that commitment just yet because I'm also thinking about going to muggle university too. I was hoping I could come along on one trip as 'like an apprentice' just to see what it was like and see if its something I want to get more into." replied Harry.

"Well, this might be possible Harry, but I will have to talk to my team manager, which as you probably realize is a Goblin and I think that as soon as I mention your name the conversation is going to go backwards." answered Bill.

"So, why don't we talk about your other thoughts I'm told you have about meeting the Goblins to see if there is something we can do to get you into their good graces again." continued Bill.

"You know, whether you knew it or not the Goblins used to like you (as much as they could really like any wizard). You know, in part because of your whole 'boy who lived story' of course but on a more fundamental level you know, they never liked You-Know-Who but had to remain neutral for a lot of reasons, not the least of which is they only have tolerable relations even with us light wizards. But some, when they get some Goblin ale in them, have admired your tenacity and vigor to be able to stand up to the evil bastard so many times and come out on top and never giving up, makes you their kind of wizard in a way." said Bill.

"But this whole thing with the break-in and the destruction caused by the Dragon breaking out and all that, not to mention the harm to their usually impeccable reputation has made quite a lot of unhappy Goblins. To start off with I'll remind you that I had a general outline of your plan when you and Griphook worked on it with Ron and Hermione up at Shell Cottage but I don't understand what all went wrong. I mean it was always easy to see how the plan could fail but I've been having a hard time piecing together and connecting the dots between your plan and what actually happened. I'm guessing things didn't go as planned much?" continued Bill.

"That's an understatement." answered Harry.

"And I have thought of another way I could have fashioned the deal with Griphook before we started that could have made some parts of it smoother but, honestly even with that, the main problem was that while Griphook claimed to be helping us, he still seemed ready to betray us at the first possible opportunity, once he got the sword in his hand." continued Harry.

"Well before we even got to the point where he got the sword, he allowed the 'thieves downfall' to wash over us and cancel all our enchantments. Poor planning on my part because I had heard of the thieves downfall before but, I just assumed Griphook would take care of it. It's things like that we brought him along for wasn't it? And beside that if there was a better way to go about it, Griphook could have suggested it in the first place." continued Harry.

"All I did originally was ask him for help getting the Horcrux from the Lestrange vault in Gringotts, he's the one who suggested he would help us in exchange for the sword. Honestly I think the Goblins should be just as angry at him; and for that matter do they know that we saved his life at the Malfoy's in the first place? Don't we get any credit for that?" concluded Harry.

"That's a mouthful Harry. But I see some of your points. I'm not sure where Griphook stands with the Goblin hierarchy right now. I know he is there with his old job back. I don't directly interact with him and somehow this whole thing has managed to wash over me like I had nothing at all to do with it even the prior knowledge I had, so I've been keeping a low profile about the whole thing and not asking any questions." replied Bill.

"I suspect he managed to play it off as though you were controlling him the whole time somehow, but that is just a guess. However, I have some ideas and I sense you do too; and among this I've heard that you all do have the Sword of Gryffindor again. So perhaps that will help. Tell me what you think you can say to the Goblins that won't get us both killed if we meet with them to discuss this. I'm not worried about my job Harry, this family owes you more than that but, going in there just to get my head chopped off doesn't seem like a good plan." concluded Bill.

Ginny took this opportunity to add her 2 knuts: "I want to go too when you have this meeting, I don't want Harry or you going into this danger without me there to help you."

Harry started to speak but Bill cut him off, "sorry Harry, this one is mine."

"Ginny, there is no way you are getting involved with this and before you go getting all firecracker on me, let me just tell you that no matter what I have to say about it, the Goblins would never allow it since you are not involved in this in the least." replied Bill.

Ginny just sat there quietly fuming, realizing that Bill would never BS her about something like this, he's always been the most straight up with her of all her brothers.

"Okay Bill, but you and Harry need to have a good plan and try to have a way out of it if something goes wrong. It just isn't worth it if you think you both can't get out of there." Ginny replied.

"Well Ginny," Bill said, "I already have an idea how I can try to manage this part of the situation. I was being a little flip with Harry for fun before you blew up all over me on this but, what I am hoping to do after hearing Harry's plan is to ask for a meeting at a neutral spot with a neutral observer to guarantee us not just a measure of safety but of decorum. This sort of thing is not unheard of with big Goblin-Wizard controversies because of the history with the Goblin Rebellions, this sort of thing is done as needed and is one of the functions of the Ministry's Goblin liaison office. In fact, Harry probably wouldn't know this, but he could request this of Kingsley to set up this kind of meeting and wouldn't have needed my help at all." Bill replied.

Then Harry says, "Well Bill, then good, I will do that and we don't have to put you at any risk on this." replied Harry.

"Don't worry Harry like I said it will be a neutral thing, no real danger I was joking with you a bit. Perhaps I risk my job or position somewhat but I want to help you with this. The Goblins don't take to too many wizards in a personal fashion and I've been lucky enough to be one of the few to develop a personal working relationship with a number of them, and many others are used to seeing me around and know that I'm a respected employee at Gringotts." replied Bill.

"I have the experience with their protocols also to help prepare you for some of the right customs and ways to handle yourself when you are with them and during the meeting if I pick up some visual queues that something isn't going right I might be able to help steer things on track, so I'm going to help you with this. I want to help see all of this fixed if I can. So, okay Harry what is your plan?" asked Bill.

"Okay Bill, so it's like this..." and Harry told Bill his plan.

"Thanks for lunch Mrs. Weasley." said Harry a little while later.

"You're welcome dear and remember I told you to call me Molly." replied Molly.

"Ah, okay, I forget sometimes. Hey I just remembered, wasn't Hermione supposed to come over at this same time? She said she was and where is Ron?" asked Harry.

"Actually Hermione got here about a half hour before you and they (Hermione) decided they could use some quality time alone so they took a walk into town just to have a stroll and grab a lunch in town, and to leave us to talk to Bill. She knows you'll fill us in on everything. I think for once she's also trying to unwind from the war and the tense adventures you've all been on and trying to slow down a bit." Ginny answered.

"Well," Harry said, "I think that is awesome. I'm glad she's taking some time for herself. You know on these missions she was the glue and the rock that held the whole thing together even when Ron and I fought over things. Did you ever notice just how much smarter than the rest of us she is? We've come to depend on her a lot you know?" Harry said.

"I think things are going to start to get better and we can all start to have a normal life, whatever that is, but I'm starting to see what one looks like, and a huge part of that is you and your family and my best friends." Harry said.

Ginny just smiled up at Harry and put her head on his shoulder in the most content way like life really is going to be good for now on.

"Well kids as touching as that was, I've taken a rather long lunch today, but my boss understands. I will start to check on things, get the ball rolling so to speak and let you know when we are ready okay Harry?" Bill exclaimed.

"Yup, thanks Bill, I appreciate your help and I feel more positive already knowing there is at least a plan to try to make things right. See you later." replied Harry.

As Bill iwalked out the door to the apparation area he passed Ron and Hermione walking back in, Harry and Ginny heard him call out "Hey Hermione good to see you, you too little bro. We just finished talking, Ginny and Harry are in the kitchen I think Harry was wondering where you two got off to." Bill said, as Ron and Hermione both blushed.

"Hi Bill," Hermione said. "Hey guys, we're back. Ginny, I assume that you explained to Harry where we went or did you really let him think we were lost or missing somewhere?"

"Nah Hermione, we got into so much deep conversation about the ministry and goblins that I did almost forget but he knows. I think he wasn't 100% sure before that he knew you two were dating, but I think he gets it now." Ginny said, with a grin.

Harry looked up, threw his hands up and exclaimed, "it's about time you know?"

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon just lazing around, Harry and Ginny got Ron and Hermione caught up with their conversations with Bill and Arthur and just 'hung out' as teenagers will do. Bill indicated it would take a few days at least to hammer out a real plan for a meeting so they figured they had a few days to wait.

Meanwhile after Harry returned home after dinner this night, he decided to start taking a more serious look into this whole Deathly Hallows business that Morgan Le Fay was talking about. He looked throughout the Black library for any more books or other scraps of information that could give him a clue what to think about this but all he found was another copy of the same Beedle the Bard story of the Three Brothers. Nothing new there. So, he went over the things that Morgan Le Fay had told him to see if he could decipher any of the clues she left him, essentially the same thing he would have to do with Hermione if this had been a conversation with Dumbledore. He started out by visiting Headmistress McGonagall to see if she would let him use Dumbledore's old pensieve so he could review his memory of it. McGonagall wasn't surprised at all that Harry contacted her to use the pensieve and really didn't ask him any questions about it which Harry thought was odd. When he got there and looked into the pensieve he suddenly remembered that he never extracted the memory that Snape gave him from Dumbledore. Now he had the morbid thought that maybe McGonagall saw these memories and realized that Harry would come back to get them some day. He hoped she didn't see them but figured she probably did but didn't want to mention it. Well, it was awful enough that if she didn't mention it he won't either.

McGonagall left him alone in the office for a while with his thoughts and the pensieve, Harry extracted the memory from the pensieve and saved it. Then he reviewed his memory of the encounter with Morgan and made an outline of what he thought was going to be major clues that would help him.

After returning home, thinking about this and going over his notes from the pensieve many, many times and staring at the three Hallows sitting on the table in his private study, Harry boiled down the most important clues in his mind to the following.

He wasn't too worried about these mysterious new powers he might have because he hasn't noticed anything special, but he hasn't bothered trying to cast without a wand yet either.

In his thoughts:

"She repeated a couple of times that I needed to think about certain clues she left me in her message that would help me answer unasked questions. So she couldn't tell me everything, she said that directly, but she clearly had more to tell me and she knew I would need clues and she knew that she had given me the necessary clues. At the end it all boiled down to the Hallows and what I would do with them. So, they must be the key and funny thing is she even referred to them as key at one point." Harry thought.

"So in addition to the clue -telling me- to think about her clues, the other major things she said was sort of like 'hidden knowledge' in her story was that she could not give technology or technical knowledge to anyone. Why would she even bother saying that if she wasn't about to discuss technology anyway and she ended that again telling me not to destroy the Hallows. Could the Hallows be some kind of technology then, is that what she is trying to tell me? If so, then what?" Harry thought.

"She also said that I was the first human to unite the Hallows and in saying that she also let slip that the Hallows were designed for a purpose, destined to be used for something and told me essentially to ignore the fairy tales and not to believe in a being called Death. With this context of technology I wonder if she's trying to tell me not to look for a supernatural or mystical answer to this but again think of this from a technological point of view." Harry thought.

"I wonder if she understood that while I did spend my first 11 years as a muggle, I know very little about muggle technology? Just enough to know what she is referring to really? If she was looking for someone really smart about this who was also a wizard or witch she would've done better to lay this all on Hermione. I wish I could ask for her help on this but I just have this strong gut feeling I need to keep this secret from everyone for a while. I think it's because I'm afraid they will all just think I'm crazy and making the whole thing up. 'A voice in your head?' oh yeah, I can hear it now. No thanks." Harry thought.

"Anyway Morgan said at the end again, that she anticipated I will have other questions and that the Hallows are the clue to answering them. So, the most important clues are:

-_Having said that and with the _**_clues I have already given you_**_, hopefully you will understand to keep all of what I have told you in mind while pondering this... do not destroy the Hallows_

-_I am _**_not allowed to give technology or direct technical or scientific knowledge_**_, those things must always be learned and earned by the sentient races themselves._

-_You have become the first in your line of humans to unite the Hallows; for all intents and purposes _**_as they were designed and destined to be used_**_, you are the so-called Master of these Deathly Hallows. But do not believe in fairy tales young Harry. As far as I know, there has never actually been a being called Death running around._

-_Think about all I have told you today, _**_you might still have another question I have left unanswered and these Hallows might be the clue_**_._

"So, the Hallows themselves are the clue and they are somehow related to technology. I'm sure this talk of technology has to be linked to her talk about other worlds and aliens and ancient civilizations because those would have to be very high in technology right? I mean that is what sci-fi tells us after all and she even dropped sci-fi in there as a clue." Harry thought.

"Hmm, this stuff is nuts. Let's see. first in the line of humans to unite the Hallows for their designed purpose. So, what does it mean that they are united? I have them, I am a wizard and can use magic, this also means I am somehow descended from these ancient aliens who could also do magic? or something even better than magic?" Harry thought.

Harry decided to take another look at the Tales of Beedle The Bard again and looked at the story of the Three Brothers one more time. Then he remembered the copy of the book Hermione had, hers had that sketch on it; and the same symbol was on the headstone on the Peverell grave at Godric's Hollow.

Harry continued in his thoughts: "And Mr. Lovegood had that same shape on a necklace he always wore and also said that it specifically was meant to represent the Hallows. Morgan didn't mention this symbol but I wonder if this is one of the things she couldn't say because it would be saying too much? If so, what could this symbol mean for what I'm supposed to be figuring out?" and then suddenly a flash of inspiration hit him. Harry looked from the picture of the symbol of the Hallows and looked at the table where the three were sitting, looked back to the symbol and back to the table. He thought and shouted out loud at the same time "It couldn't be that simple could it?"

So, just before he tried this, that little voice of caution in his mind that always sounds conspicuously like Hermione's voice, said 'maybe we shouldn't try this without help being around and maybe a safer place?' to which he answered the little voice of reason, 'Remember I'm trying to keep this secret right now. Besides, supposedly I am the so-called 'master' of the deathly hallows, so they shouldn't hurt me right?' finished Harry.

Then Harry got up in his triumph of inspiration half expecting nothing to happen and really, really hoping it didn't put him back in the hospital wing. He tried to arrange the actual Hallows the way he imagined the symbol showed them laid out together as if 'united.' First he unfolded the invisibility cloak and laid it out on the table the way that would look, then he had a basically invisible table, but no problem, he sort of knew where everything was. Then he placed the resurrection stone in the middle, then he had an invisible stone sitting on an invisible cloak on an invisible table.

It is too small in real life for the stone to actually touch the three edges of the triangle as the picture shows so he placed it directly where he thinks the middle of the cloak is. Finally, after fumbling around with his other hand to find the stone again, he placed the elder wand directly on top of the stone in the middle on top of the cloak and just as he was about to touch the wand to the stone and the cloak he had the thought that "If anything does happen to me in this room would anyone ever find me if I died in here? Will the Fidelius still keep me hidden, or what if I don't die but go into a coma and never come out then surely the Fidelius will still be up and no one would ever find me! Damn, I should have at least told Kreacher the secret of the room." Harry thought.

But, all of that thought happened in the split second that quick thoughts occur in ones mind while his hand was already in motion to touch the wand to the stone and then he touched the wand to the stone... and...

Unbeknownst to Harry because he was indeed unconscious, a blinding white light briefly erupted from the Hallows and at the same moment the shock-wave of magic which he will later learn to call "zero point energy" rendered him instantly unconscious. Not harmfully so, except for the fact that he failed to plan for this possibility and fell face first right into the Hallows, hitting his head on the table in the process, that left a bruise; and of course directly into the center of the now ZPE erupting united Hallows, where his dead weight caused the legs of the hastily and non expertly conjured table to break and then he, the table and the Hallows which were now in the process of transmogrifying all fell together into a heap on the floor. As Morgan looked on from her higher plane at this 'sort of' fiasco she could only shake her head and hope that the Hallows will still work like they were supposed to now that they were fully activated and essentially smashed into her young champion's head when it was meant to actually be in his hand and was supposed to un-transmogrify itself into an Alterran standard wrist and arm mounted personal computer, shield, health, and neural assistant called a PNA or Personal Neural Assistant-the Alteran version of the PDA.

Luckily for Harry since the room was under a Fidelius the muggle neighborhood that Grimmauld Place is located in did not experience any part of the emissions of the Hallows, therefore not 'giving anything away' that something very weird and unusual happened. It turned out though that a bound house elf can in fact see and enter into a Fidelius protected room inside of a household that he or she is so bound.

So, Kreacher did detect the whole unusual magical shock-wave and instantly appeared in the room next to Harry laying on the floor unconscious in this pile of mess. By the time the blinding light had subsided, all Kreacher saw was Harry laying face down on the smashed table with some kind of muggle looking armband laying on the floor next to him. Picture a much more highly advanced Alterran looking PIP boy with almost no knobs and buttons because it forms a neural interface with the wearer.

"Dear me, dear me," said Kreacher, "what is poor Kreacher to do with poor half-blood master who is injured and unconscious on the floor, especially since this place is hidden by wizardy Fidelius and I can't let anyone else in here to help him. Hmm, oh I know," Kreacher snapped his fingers and a large bucket of cold water appeared over top of Harry and poured out all over him. Then Harry jumped up like he was in shock which he probably was on several levels and screamed out:

"Aayeieieiiiiiiii" what was that?" "Whew, really... what was that? Kreacher what are you doing in here? The last thing I remember was, oww, did you get the number of that hippogriff?" exclaimed Harry.

"Dear me, dear me," silly little half-blood master has a big nasty bruise on his head. Will master be okay now or does master still need Kreacher to throw water on him?"

"No, go away Kreacher," pop, "Wait what do you mean throw water on me?" said Harry to the empty room.

Then Harry looked down for the first time and saw his broken table and a little high-tech armband looking thing sitting on the floor and realized quickly that his Hallows are gone and he thought, "Oh no, now what have I done?"

He looked around and saw the armband thingy again and wondered "what are you and where did you come from, I don't remember you being in here before?" thought Harry.

Then there was sneaky little popping sound "pssst." Harry looked around. "pssst. over here." Harry turned around and he saw the face, just the face, of Morgan Le Fay with a very exasperated look like she wished for all the world that someone a little more educated could have been 'the one.' "Anyway..." she thought, as she whispered, "put the armband on..." pop


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 4

"Whew! Wait a minute. Put it on?" he said out loud.

"Well obviously, the Hallows when united turned into this thing. Hmm, this is nuts but maybe makes sense with some of that stuff Morgan said to me. I mean one guess was that the Hallows were hiding this technology somehow. This is crazy though, technology and magic aren't even supposed to work right together." Harry thought.

There was a haunting voice in his thoughts ...~put~ ~it~ ~on~.

"Well, I better put it on and see what it does." Harry thought.

Suspiciously, Harry slipped the armband on. It seemed to make a semi circle about 80% around and so he bent the opening to get it to slip over his left arm, figuring he still wanted his right arm free for his wand. Once Harry got the thing around his arm it he felt a little pressure on his skin but it was not uncomfortable and it changed shape a little bit at the edges to fit the rest of the way around his arm and now looked like it is 100% wrapped around his arm.

It started about an inch up from his hand on his wrist and ended about an inch away from his elbow. It has what looks to him like a small TV screen on the surface on the underside of his arm, so he sort of had to just turn his left palm and wrist upward and could see the screen okay, but it was not doing anything.

Then suddenly he felt light-headed and the next thing he knew he had fallen face down onto the floor again but woke up momentarily afterward in a cold sweat, his breathing labored but starting to feel like whatever just happened, he is feeling better already. It actually felt like he just had the best sleep of his life for a whole day even though he can tell he only just fell down 'passed out?' and then woke right back up. "Strange, I need to learn to sit down or be safer somewhere when I try things out or I'm going to keep falling down all over the place and hurting myself. Why am I rushing into these things?" Harry thought.

As Harry pondered this last thought he heard a _soft chuckle_ in his mind, it sounded like a man's voice but not one he has ever heard before. He quieted his mind for a minute and listened,... "Hello, is anyone there?" asked Harry. By now he figures he must have gone insane or hit his head really too hard. But then, the voice returned:

**A/N: PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry **_**looks like this. **_**Telepathy *****_looks like this*_****.**

_"Hello young Harry, yes I am really here, well not really, but well, never mind you'll understand in a minute." My name is Moros, or you can call me Merlin if you want since that is how you would think of me." said Merlin._

"Wait, you're Merlin? Are you inside this armband or something?" replied Harry.

_"Not really. I will explain. The armband actually is or was my own personal and somewhat customized PNA or Personal Neural Assistant, when I was alive. Or at least I assume I'm dead, or how else did you end up with me?" asked Merlin._

_"Well, I am still processing a download of all your memories, I will be caught up with current events soon. But in the meantime, what I can explain is that I am actually just an artificial intelligence avatar (AIA) that is built into each PNA, one of the customizations I or rather the real Merlin made to me was to infuse me with his own personality and all of his memories, so I can and will speak to you in the first person as if I am actually Merlin, because Merlin programmed me that way. But, I'm not really him. The standard PNA just has generic personality protocols. Does this make sense?" asked Merlin._

"Well, uhm, Merlin. I actually want to say No, but really I think what you are saying is that you are sort of like a wizard portrait combined with a pensieve? Is that what you are trying to say?" asked Harry.

_"Harry, from what I can see of your memories so far, I can say that is a good way to approximate an understanding. I am still processing your memory, while I have actually accessed all of it, what I am now doing is trying to fully analyze the perspective from your sense of reality to gain full understanding of it." said Merlin._

_"I actually see a memory here of Morgan which has helped me so that now I better understand what I sense you think about how things work and what you call magic as opposed to how I am designed to understand things and naturally Morgan's explanation, yes, I am starting to develop a clearer picture now." cont'd Merlin._

_"Harry, I am sensing that you have questions about what Morgan said and what I am doing here and what any of this has to do with you and I think I can begin to answer some of this." said Merlin._

"Well Merlin, first of all are you always going to be able to tell what I might be thinking about asking you before I ask you? That is weird and I'm not sure I like you being completely plugged into my thoughts even better than I am? and well of course yeah, I am ready for a full explanation of what is going on whenever you're ready which I hope is now?" replied Harry.

_"Harry, I can see that Morgan gave you a little background. I can fill in some blanks for you in your information and I think piece together a picture you will understand. With your mind and my AIA merged like this I also can think a little bit like you do so I will seem to anticipate but in a way I am really just thinking right along with you if you can accept that for the time being, I should be able to teach you how all this works in time if that is what we are meant to do together." said Merlin._

_"One thing is that once you get comfortable with the PNA you will be able to completely control all of my functionality and when and how I work by merely thinking it. You can think you wish me to "turn off" and "turn on" and I will go quiet and I won't even "hear" your thoughts as it were until you tell me to "turn on" again. So you can always control this." said Merlin._

_"I am never completely off though as long as I am on your arm because I also provide several passive functions for you at all times. One is that I am continuously monitoring your health and another is that I can operate as shield at your option and a couple of other technological features even with the AIA portion "turned off" but I will explain more of that in time." said Merlin._

_"Part of the answer I want to give you though is that while I can understand part of what Morgan was explaining to you because she and the real Merlin were contemporaries in our time and did work together often, however I don't know why she did what she did and I don't know what has transpired in the roughly 10,000 Terran years since I was last activated." said Merlin._

_"I only know what Merlin himself knew up until the last time he wore me. So then, some of the reasoning of this we will have to discover together if you wish. You can also just will me to detach from your arm and the armband will re-open and you can remove me whenever you want." said Merlin._

_"I have granted you full and privileged access to my functions as if you were Merlin himself because it is clear that he is gone for a long time now and Morgan has seen fit to give me to you. I have accepted her actions as authorization protocol, but it is still your choice to decide what you want to do. I can tell that she meant for you to have me, though we will have to discover her reasons together and it seems that from her words, it is entirely up to you what you will decide to do with me. Therefore, Harry James Potter, you are now the new Master of Moros' personal PNA Mark VII and my next steps are up to you." said Merlin._

"OK, thanks Merlin. Should I keep calling you Merlin?" asked Harry.

_"You can if you wish or you can rename me and in time you could even change my personality protocols once you learn how." said Merlin._

"OK, well I don't want to try to change anything right now, I was just wondering. It's actually kind of cool thinking that I am sort of talking to the Great Merlin known to my people as the founder of magic, but I'm guessing at this point that this is not nearly the whole story." said Harry.

"So, yeah I have tons of questions and then I will probably have tons more. But, I would like to start with catching up on some of the blanks as you said it from what Morgan said and get a run down on everything you can do, as well as I am wondering, if I am supposed to wear you all the time or something, is there an easy way to hide you so that no one else knows you are there unless I want them too? Right now I want to keep this secret from even my closest friends because I want to know what is going on first and I think you are safe. So then, here are a bunch of questions you can maybe start with." said Harry.

"Morgan said she was ascended, what does that mean exactly? She also said I partially ascended but then came back, can you explain that? She also said that because of this I have unlocked some new abilities that will help me but I haven't noticed anything and I don't know what she was talking about. Also, can you explain how the three deathly hallows turned into you and which are you really, are you really deathly hallows or are you really this armband thing, PNA, or both or how does that work? Hmm, I have so many questions I almost don't know what to ask yet. So, Morgan also talked about technology and science but said she couldn't give anyone any but she apparently gave you to me and you are obviously very advanced alien technology, and that reminds me, explain this alien thing to me? Were Merlin and Morgan aliens and am I really part alien? What does this mean? Oh and yeah, please explain to me all the things you are capable of? OK, I think that's enough to be starting with." concluded Harry.

_"Very good Harry, I will do my best. Our people, the Alterrans learned after millions of years of study and spiritual truth seeking how to grow beyond the confines of our physical bodies and permanently transform ourselves into immortal beings of pure energy and thought that would exist and live in a higher plane of existence. It is clear from your memory of Morgan that she is now ascended as she visited you as one such. I know that Merlin knew how to achieve the state of ascension himself but never did as far as I know and the last time Merlin saw Morgan she was a living Alterran. But perhaps that is where he is now, however Morgan implied to you that there is some sort of unfortunate circumstance on his part which leads me to believe that he died before having the chance to ascend or is otherwise indisposed. By the time of my last activation most of the Alterran civilization had in fact chosen ascension. The small group that settled on Terra, which you call Earth, about 10,000 years ago was the last settlement of our civilization that I know of that had not yet ascended." said Merlin._

_"The knowledge of how to ascend is not one of the items stored in my records. For some reason Merlin himself chose not to include those memories in me. I do not even know why. However, based on my understanding of the approximate nature of a fully ascended being, the full physiological nature of a fully mature Alterran, and the full physiological nature of ordinary humans that existed on Terra 10,000 years ago, and if I safely assume that you are descended from those native Terran's and Alterrans who mated in that time, combined with my current full scan of your physical health; I would summarize that Morgan meant the following unique changes would be present in you due to your circumstances." said Merlin._

_"An ordinary Terran utilizes about 10% of your brain's capacity and has little or no sensitivity to zero point energy in their pineal gland, which is the part of the Human or Alterran brain that allows the mind to sense and interact with zero point energy. I can only speculate unless or until I have a chance to scan one of your ordinary Wizards but I suspect that wizards have a greater than 10% brain capacity utilization and a more active and capable pineal gland which has allowed your kind to interact at least partially with what you call magic, which is actually known to Alterrans as the ability to manipulate zero point energy and related matter. An Alterran typically has a 75% brain capacity utilization and a fully evolved and active pineal gland for full sensitivity and access to ZPE." said Merlin._

_"You could think of this by comparing how well you can sense your environment through your sense of sight with your eyelids closed versus how well you can see when you open your eyes. Now, in your case it appears even more interesting because as far as I am able to tell at least until you learn to exercise this capability, that by having physically died, partially ascended, then returning the life to your original body, your ascended soul fully awakened your pineal to the full sensitivity and access to ZPE that any Alterran would have, but also and this is the truly astonishing bit, that your brain appears to be able to operate at well, I will have to say 100% capacity." said Merlin._

_"Actually, the way my sensors work the reading is 99.999% to infinity. I simply am not designed to measure a brain capability to 100% since it has never been recorded before in Alterran science, at least as far as I know. I actually do not have a full database of all Alterran knowledge stored within me, we will need to access a full knowledge repository for that; however my sensors were never designed to measure to 100% nor to understand what that means. So, at this point I am only speculating a bit as I try to answer your unasked questions in your thoughts. That is about all I can say on that matter until I receive more information." said Merlin._

_"As to specific abilities, with full pineal access to ZPE you will be able to perform all of the tasks you previously thought of as magic that required a magical focus as I have seen from your memory, instead by mere thought and force of will. Even young Alterrans had to be taught how to do this properly and safely so learning and mastering this ability itself won't happen 'just like magic' as you are thinking. I have most of this knowledge in my memory but no actual program function for teaching it so I will only be able to help you when you ask direct questions about a part of that topic." said Merlin._

_"The other ability of course is the capability of your brain and your mind. You will be able to learn and comprehend almost anything you attempt to and at a very high rate of speed; your memory recall will be nearly perfect and instantaneous or perhaps actually perfect and really instantaneous with what appears this accidental gift of even higher brain function you now possess. Also, most Alterrans could not store the entire body of knowledge in their brains even at their high capacity, but perhaps you will be able to do this. I don't know, but it is my technical observation from the available data that it might be possible. You see the brain's capacity utilization actually increases on an exponential curve, so that going from a 75% ability to 99.999% is a lot more additional capability than the linear progression you are currently thinking of. I simply do not know how capable your mind is at the moment other than far beyond an ordinary Alterran, possibly as near to a full ascended as one who is not ascended could get. And no I actually don't know what an ascended' equivalent capacity is although the theory on the subject of their physiology suggests it is infinite." said Merlin._

"So, does this mean that I am suddenly very smart or something?" asked Harry.

_"Okay Harry so don't blame the following response on me, blame this on the quirks of the smart-Alec personality protocols stored in me of the real Merlin:" said Merlin._

_... ... "What do you think?" ? asked Merlin._

_"Seriously Harry, the truth is your memory and ability to recall what you learn is immense now compared to what you were used to but you still need to learn new things and then decide what to do with your knowledge. Additionally, wisdom is earned through experience, you cannot download that." said Merlin._

"But Merlin, the way you were talking about that knowledge repository I got the idea it was possible to actually feed knowledge like that right into my brain and then I would be smarter." said Harry.

_"Yes, that is true and in fact I can transfer a lot of my knowledge to you directly when you are ready as well and you will then know all that I know or at least the parts you select and you will be able to recall those things instantly. But you will only gain a partial understanding of how to apply that knowledge, and you will still need to decide for yourself (your own personal decision logic) about how to apply that knowledge. But, essentially, you are correct there is much I and the much more advanced full repository can teach you when the time comes." said Merlin._

"Can you do that now?" asked Harry.

_"It would not be wise to do so right this moment, I will need to prepare you for it and you also said you intend to keep me a secret. I have to analyze how these processes will most likely affect you specifically and ensure that you are prepared for it. Most Alterrans when undergoing this process do so over time and often in their sleep. However, none of them have ever fallen unconscious when putting me on before either." said Merlin._

_"My medical science protocols are still studying you to determine how to safely operate all neural functions with you. Currently we are only utilizing the basic communication neural link protocols. I can tell you that my scans indicate that you should not pass out or have any other ill affects by taking me off and putting me back on in the future, but I still need to understand what happened to you in the first place as these other functions are more advanced protocols and could have their own problems. You are not fully Alterran and you are no longer fully Human or Wizard. You are now effectively a new more advanced Human/Alterran hybrid, but you don't actually possess all of the standard Alterran advanced physiology." said Merlin._

"OK, so you want to wait to make sure it is safe for me first?" said Harry.

_"Precisely." answered Merlin._

_"Next, the question of your deathly hallows appears strange even to my records. I see what you mean by deathly hallows in your memory and I can see how combining those objects the way you did triggered an autonomic ZPE transmogrification response. But I have no idea how I came to be in such a state to be transmogrified in such a way. I simply do not know what happened or why."' said Merlin._

_"The rule of technology and science transfer is an Alterran prime directive for interaction with any foreign cultures and it is certain that the ascended Alterrans would still adhere to this principle. As for me specifically this would fall into the same category, so I speculate that she wanted you to find me and use me but could not tell you that was what she was doing. Bending but not breaking the rules as she stated. And of course, by you coming into possession of me you are going to learn a lot about Alterran science and technology, potentially learn how to gain access to other Alterran science and technology, and therefore have the ability to use it. She has therefore opened a door for you but you have to enter and then where you go from there is up to you. She must have a lot of faith in you because in the wrong hands, the legacy of Alterran technology could be used to destroy worlds. She would not have done this lightly." said Merlin._

_"Furthermore she has given *me* to you, Merlin's own PNA. Merlin was one of the last High Councilors' of Atlantis and as such of the entire Alterran legacy. She has all but assured that through me you will have the ability to access all Alterran knowledge someday, even the parts that were classified or hidden from ordinary Alterrans and only accessible to the High Council." said Merlin._

"Whoa! Why would she do that?" asked Harry.

_"I do not know Harry. This is part of her reasoning we still need to discover. I have certain high order safety protocols for dissemination of information or activation of certain functions, so that if you were to do something truly dangerous or against Alterran legal principles you would get a confirmation request from me first that would trigger an autonomic warning system if you are about to do something truly dangerous through use of the PNA. Even Merlin did not disable this protocol fortunately, so hopefully your lack of knowledge and experience will not come as a danger to you or those around you unless after understanding the risks you choose to accept authorization of the confirmation protocol or authorize the overriding of any failsafe or interlocks and go forward with such a function." said Merlin._

"In other words, you would warn me if I am about to do something really stupid?" asked Harry.

_"I will try Harry. But, yes, within my preset parameters I will." answered Merlin._

_"As for your question about aliens. That is a rather crudely put question. But since I am gaining some understanding of your mind, I understand what you are asking. A general overview is that all humans in some way descend from the ancient Alterran's because Altera began seeding life in their own form in many galaxies beginning over 40,000,000 Terran years ago. So, even though you don't know it yet you will find humans, very similar to yourself on many, many worlds in a number of different galaxies and they each would have evolved in their own way and at their own pace to their own level by now. Your civilization is just one of many. Yours is the most recent one in this galaxy however. Also, your civilization or at least Terra is unique in that Terra was the first planet in this galaxy that the Alterrans first seeded human life on over 4 million of your years ago." said Merlin._

_"Your specific branch of the intergalactic human family proceeds from an interbreeding of some of the remaining Alterran's who had not ascended by 10,000 years ago with the branch of humans then existing on Terra, who had evolved from the original seeding of life long ago. The humans that you may find on other worlds may be very similar to you or very different and many in between. Some of the seeded worlds population would have died out or perhaps in their time have migrated elsewhere. And all of that just refers Alterran human form seeded life." said Merlin._

_"There are many more forms of life both sentient and non-sentient throughout the universe, many of which do not resemble humans in any way at all. Someday you may discover these. It is certain that Morgan was merely trying to give you a bit of background and to let you know that the new knowledge you would gain would include knowledge of other forms of life, including other human worlds, so that you would not be shocked or tend to disbelieve it at first notice when you come to learn of it. For example, long ago the Alterrans were part of a great alliance of races in this galaxy that were called "The Four Great Races," these consisted of us Alterrans (the oldest), the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furling." said Merlin._

_"As far as Merlin and Morgan or yourself being aliens, I think that has been answered throughout much of the preceding explanations, but yes, you can consider them aliens if you want, or even yourself as part alien if that's how you wish to view it since Alterran and human life did not simply evolve on Terra naturally without interference. Having said that there are no other sentient life forms on Terra that have ever separately evolved here that are purely native to Terra that Alterran history is aware of. So, by definition they and you are not really alien in so much as really you are one of many old colonies or settlements of the ancient Alterran people." said Merlin._

_"Finally, I think I have answered all of your other initial questions, the basic summary of my capability and function is this. I am a Personal Neural Assistant or PNA. I am an PNA Mark VII, which is the latest model of Lantean PNA. My core capabilities are data storage, computing power, and neural communication, with a personal shield package and biological sensor package." said Merlin._

_"My main programming consists of an Artificial Intelligence Avatar or AIA for the most user friendly neural interface for the wearer. The AIA is capable of forming a bridge of communication between you and most other communication technology that is within an adequate range of my transceiving capabilities, this will allow you to remotely communicate with and control various other Alterran devices." said Merlin._

_"My AIA programming is customized to the personality and contains the memories of former Atlantis High Councilor Moros aka Merlin as per his specification. My storage contains all the memories that Merlin had as of the last time he wore me, except for any he intentionally locked out such as knowledge of how to achieve ascension as mentioned previously." said Merlin._

_"At your mental command I can project a variety of different types of energy shield that draw upon your access to zero point energy to protect you from various threats or dangers. I can even protect you in the vacuum of space or under water for short periods of time but, be aware that I cannot produce or recycle oxygen for you." said Merlin._

_"My biological sensor package is specifically designed to monitor all aspects of your health and physical status. I have no capability to heal you or treat ailments however, with mastery of your own ZPE capabilities you will be able to use my knowledge of Alterran medical science and your health monitoring status to affect some healing of yourself or others, guided by my programming. The biological sensor package can also provide you a scan of any known types of life forms in your surrounding area; if you program this function to remember specific individuals I can always tell you when they are nearby or approaching and so forth." said Merlin._

_"The AIA can also be projected into a visual mind-scape so that you appear to see my Merlin avatar in the room with you, even though that is only in your mind and I am not actually projecting anything into the real world and no one else will be able to sense or detect me otherwise, so be mindful of appearing to talk to yourself too much, Merlin did this all the time, it was one of his favorite functions. I kept telling him he needed to find other friends but he kept telling me he was too busy and he customized me so that he was literally talking to himself...so there you have it." said Merlin._

_"As for your desire for secrecy, you can hide me simply by willing me to become invisible and intangible to the physical world. This does draw some zero point energy from you constantly if you do this and from what I can tell of your magic, if another magic user has some ability to detect when you are using magic they might register that you are using a continuous low amount of magic/ZPE, but will be unable to ascertain for what purpose and it will appear to them that you are merely using this on yourself, for example in your world if you were to cast a permanent spell on yourself, it would appear the same way to any magic sensors. You will need to be aware that in such circumstances such a person may ask questions you need to be prepared to answer or have other suspicions of you if you try to hide that fact." concluded Merlin._

_"Have I answered all of you questions to your satisfaction young Harry?" asked Merlin._

"Yes Merlin. I think I'm going to leave you just as you are. It will be fun for me to talk to you this way and NOT be talking to myself. I think I will not use the neural projection function at least not right now because I think that will make me look like I'm nuts to my friends or anyone else. It will be easier just to hear you in my thoughts." replied Harry.

"As for everything you told me, that is a LOT of information and most of it really changes my view of the world. I need to think a lot about all this and what it's going to mean for me. I think for now I'm going to try to see if I can use this wandless magic capability you say I have and see if I really can learn things faster. I have some plans for this summer to try to get some things in my life sorted out and figure out what I want to do for my future now that I am done with school officially. And then I want to spend more time learning from you about the world of space and technology. It sounds very interesting but I'm not ready to just drop everything I was already doing and thinking about but I know I will want to really dig into that stuff someday. I just need to figure out how I want it to fit into my life." said Harry.

"I caught your mention of Atlantis a couple times and that piqued my interest. But I don't want to ask about it now. I need to get some sleep, think about things and get some other stuff done that I have going on. But, did you know that in our world, we have a legend of a lost city of Atlantis that supposedly sunk into the ocean a long long time ago? Just interesting, I can't wait to find out if these things are related. Oh by the way, why do you keep calling me "Young Harry?" and why do you seem so uhm, 'Real' like you're really alive or something? Sorry, I don't mean to offend." said Harry.

_"Okay Harry, very good. Well, first I call you young Harry only because that is how Merlin would address you if he were here in real life, I just imitate his personality. Do you want me to stop addressing you that way?" replied Merlin._

"No, that's okay, I was just wondering and I thought that might be it from what you were saying but I want to make sure I really am understanding you." said Harry.

_"Sure, Harry. So, yes, you are the boss as you would say. While I do exhibit Merlin's personality and I seem like I am self-aware, the truth is I am just a very advanced device that is programmed to operate the way I do; I only seem self-aware, but I really am not. In actuality it is a highly advanced function of my sophisticated artificial intelligence technology in combination with your own self-awareness and personality and Merlin's personality matrix imprint that allows me to be perceived that way by you. In a sense you are perceiving me the way you subconsciously want to and the way that Merlin did. You can use me or not whenever you feel like and while I may sound like I have some emotional inflection or even pretend to joke around about having feelings, this is all part of the personality functionality. I cannot take any offense. At the same time, the Merlin and Harry side of me can't wait to work with you some more." said Merlin._

Harry got the feeling that the non-neural-projected Merlin was grinning at him.

"Man, this is a really good computer program," Harry thought. "Goodnight Merlin." "_Goodnight Harry_."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 5

Several days later...

"Hey Harry, HARRY! can you hear me?" yelled Ginny.

"I'm here, hold on." replied Harry, to sounds of running upstairs and doors slamming.

"Man, whoever thought of using chimney floo's for making phone calls was crazy." said Harry.

"Hi Ginny, I had to run all the way up from the basement, almost didn't hear you. How're you doing? What's up?" asked Harry.

"Hi Harry, Bill floo called and said he has something set up for you guys and the Goblins. By the way, you never invited any of us over to your house yet since you moved into Grimmauld. Can me and Ron come over? Mum says I can't come over by myself because it would be improper but, it's okay if Ron comes too." asked Ginny.

"Sure hon, bring Hermione with you too if she's around." answered Harry.

"No, she didn't come over today, she said she wants to spend some time with her parents since she just got them back from Australia and she's having to explain why she erased their memories and sent them away, and also from what she was telling me they never really knew there was a major war going on so... she has a lot of explaining and making up to do." said Ginny.

"Right, uhm, okay. Well you guys come on through then. I haven't had anyone come through the floo since we set up the new Fidelius and told you guys the secret, so I hope this works." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

After Ron and Ginny come through the floo, Harry gave Ginny a great big hug and she said, "Harry, did I hear you running up the stairs and rushing around to get to the floo?"

"Yeah, so?" answered Harry.

"Well, why didn't you just apparate? Did you forget you're a wizard?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, hah, hah, hah, Gin... I'm just not used to being able to do magic whenever I want, and I just got my apparation license the other day. It's not like I grew up around magic every day you know. If you keep it up I'm going to have to teach you how to cook the muggle way someday." replied Harry.

"Hey Ron, how're you doing?" asked Harry.

"Hey Harry, we've been over at WWW with George working out when I can start working with him and he has agreed to let Ginny work part time as well. He doesn't talk much but I think he is glad that Ginny and I will be there with him." answered Ron.

"I understand Ron. I hope he will be okay. I will stop by sometime too to say hi and talk him up on some of his inventions, hopefully that will get him to open up a little bit." said Harry.

"So, do you guys want to get a tour of the house? Ever since I officially became Lord Black, Kreacher has been acting decent and not fighting with me over doing his job. He's still a bit off in his head though, but we get along. He helped me finish cleaning up the house and move things around." said Harry.

"The best part was getting Mrs. Black's painting moved to Kreacher's room and getting the Hippogriff smell out of Buckbeak's old room." cont'd Harry.

While they were touring the kitchen Ginny asked, "Harry, sweetie, is Kreacher cooking for you or do you do all that by yourself. You know, if you need a pretty girl to come over and cook for you sometime I might know just the Weasley?"

"Hey Ginny, don't be giving him any ideas." Ron said.

"Okay Ginny, whenever your Mum wants to come over and cook for me she can." replied Harry.

"Ah.., oh, you, you know what I meant." Ginny punched Harry in the arm and they both start cracking up.

"So Gin, did you say Bill is ready to go with the Goblins?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you to floo call him this afternoon at Gringotts, if you can get the hang of it, and he will let you know the arrangements and he also said he has some other news for you too." replied Ginny.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" replied Harry.

"I don't know, he didn't say, but I would have to bet it has something to do with your request to go to Egypt with him the next time he goes." answered Ginny.

"Oh, cool." replied Harry.

"So, Harry, how do you like living here now. Aren't you lonely most of the time? What have you been doing? I know you can't be spending all your time fixing up the house?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I have spent most of my time with that so far, but I am pretty much done with that now, so I've been exploring some things that I never paid much attention to before like the old Black library; some strange books in there. I'm careful though, Professor Flitwick taught me a spell to check if any book has a curse on it or other basic kinds of dangers, like that stupid biting book of monsters we had that one year with Hagrid. I also promised him that if I found anything obviously dark I would bring it to him to dispose of properly and not try to experiment with those things myself." answered Harry.

"Why, are you thinking about getting ready to move in with me or something?" cont'd Harry.

"Oy, Harry, I heard that. Will you two knock it off, I know your just teasing but you guys are gonna get me in trouble some how I just know it." Ron hollered from the living room.

"Ha, ha, ha," Harry exclaimed. "Ron, you're so fun to rile up sometimes." Harry said.

"Hey Gin, Ron, this is an idea for you two, come here a sec. Guys, I was thinking now that we've gotten settled in for the summer, we could go on a double-date together in muggle London to go to the movies? I'll bet that is something neither one of you have done before." said Harry.

"Gin, I figured a double-date would be best for our first official data outside of Hogwarts, thinking your Mum and Dad might go along with that. What do you think?" asked Harry.

"Sweetie, I think that is a great idea. Hermione has gone on and on about muggle movies with the big moving portraits that make a show like a theater. I really want to see one. What about you Ron?" replied Ginny.

"I'm good with it. I was wondering how I would find something that Hermione would like to do that is related to the muggle world since I don't know anything about it. That's a good idea Harry, thanks." answered Ron.

"Okay, Ron when Hermione gets back in touch with you after she gets settled back in with her parents ask her if she'd like to go and try to set up a time for all of us." said Harry.

"Will do Har." answered Ron.

Later in the afternoon, after Harry treated Ron and Ginny to a Kreacher cooked lunch, they said goodbye and headed back to the Burrow so that Harry could call Bill.

"Bill Weasley, Gringotts of London, Curse Breaking Department." called Harry.

"One moment, Mr. Weasley will be right with you." replied the Gringotts flue operator.

"Hello, Bill Weasley here." said Bill.

"Hi Bill, it's Harry." said Harry.

"Hi Harry, you got my message then? good." replied Bill.

"First, I have our meeting set up with the Goblins and I managed to get Headmistress McGonagall to attend. She said that she will bring the sorting hat, but isn't going into this planning to give up the hat or any swords that come magically popping out of it." said Bill.

"Ha-ha. I know Bill, I appreciate it. The idea is to get the Goblins to understand the situation with the sorting hat and maybe between them and McGonagall we can actually figure out what is going on and what to do. We need to figure out what our options are and I figure if we do this openly with the Goblins they will be involved with helping to make the decision and will realize we aren't trying to hide anything. I'm hoping they will be more willing to compromise this way." replied Harry.

"I know Harry, it's a good plan going in with but still none of us know what is really going on with it. I suspect the Goblins know more than they have said, because they are the ones apparently so interested in it." replied Bill.

"So, when and where are we doing this?" asked Harry.

"That's the interesting thing Harry. Since we requested that Headmistress McGonagall participate in this with the hat, the Goblins actually suggested we meet at the school, since it is closed for the summer and still counts as neutral ground the Ministry approved that and McGonagall said okay too. So, we are set for tomorrow morning at 10 am, we will all meet McGonagall at the main castle doors." answered Bill.

"Great Bill, well we'll know about this one way or another tomorrow then. Ginny said you have something else to tell me too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, it seems that they have scheduled my next expedition to Egypt in July. Since the meeting has been set up regarding the sword and your overall status with Gringotts, my manager seemed open to the idea of letting you participate as an observer; but said he reserves the right to withdraw that permission if the Goblin Auditors we're meeting with tomorrow decide against your status with the bank." said Bill.

"That's great Bill. Sounds like that's good timing for all my other plans this summer too. Things are turning out perfectly for me." replied Harry.

"Don't get too excited Harry, things still need to go right tomorrow." said Bill.

"I know Bill, and thanks; no matter how things do turn out, I appreciate all your help. Say hello to Fleur for me. Bye Bill". said Harry.

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow." said Bill.

...

Next day, 10 am, Harry apparated to Hogwarts gates.

"Hi Bill, hello Griphook I'm surprised you're here today too." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, this is Rudolph srón Dearg, Head of the Goblin Liaison office at the Ministry." said Bill.

"Nice to meet you Mr. srón Dearg," said Harry, shaking hands.

"Is é an pléisiúr go léir mianach," Mr. Potter. said Mr. srón Dearg.

"Sorry Harry, Rudolph is Irish and he has this annoying obsession with always having to speak in his native language the very first time he greets someone." said Bill, with Rudolph grinning.

Bill said, "Rudy, give the boy a break will you? I'm sure our Goblin colleagues would appreciate if we all spoke the same language today." said Bill.

"Mr. Potter, lovely to make your acquaintance as usual," sneered Griphook. The other Goblins in the party just look on at moderate disdain at both Harry and Griphook. "That was interesting," thought Harry. As Bill thought, "good Harry is making friends already this should be a breeze," as he rolled his eyes, thankfully so that no one could see the gesture.

"Ok, let's go ahead then." said Bill.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, thanks for letting us come here today to discuss this important matter," said Bill. The Goblins all nod and Harry waved to McGonagall.

"It is my pleasure Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. srón Dearg, and gentle goblins, please come, right this way. As school is closed we will just go ahead and use one of the tables in the Great Hall, hopefully that be sufficient for everyone?" said McGonagall.

After everyone got seated, Mr. srón Dearg began the meeting, in perfectly good English, stating: "Thank you all for coming and to you Headmistress McGonagall for hosting us. This meeting will be an informal inquiry regarding the Goblin complaint of the break-in of Gringotts, theft of an object from a patron's vault, and damage to the bank in the course of affecting an escape." said Mr. srón Dearg.

"It is my understanding that Gringotts has chosen not to file formal charges against young Mr. Potter and his associates at this time so long as the matter can be resolved to their benefit, but have in fact placed a life long ban from Gringotts on Mr. Potter and his associates in lieu of this decision." cont'd Mr. srón Dearg.

"Is this correct?" asked Mr. srón Dearg.

Sr. Goblin Auditor, Rackshack answered: "That is essentially correct Mr. srón Dearg however, I just want to add one more point that will be of interest to everyone present which is that the reason we have taken this stance so far has been due to direct contact from Acting Minister for Magic Shacklebolt's appeal to Ragnock, Head of Gringotts in London as to the nature of the item that was stolen and the importance of the recovery and destruction of said item." Harry cast a look at Bill that implied 'did you know Kingsley did that?' to which Bill looked back at Harry and shrugged with a look that said 'no, I had no idea.'

"Our office, that is to say the Audit Division has not been made privy to all the details of that discussion as it was deemed a State secret by both the Ministry and the Goblin Nation; therefore we have been asked and authorized by Ragnock to allow a normalizing of relations and dropping of any charges as long as we can reach a mutual understanding regarding the Sword of Gryffindor." said Rackshack.

"Thank You Mr. Rackshack," Mr. srón Dearg answered. "Mr. Potter, can you explain to us the status of the Sword of Gryffindor? We have been previously briefed by Headmistress McGonagall as to how it came to be in your possession originally during your second year of school, but no one seems to understand how it came to be a part of Albus Dumbledore's bequest to you and it's subsequent immediate loss apparently to a fake, and then to have it turn up again in your hands in the presence of Griphook, to go missing again and to once again make itself available from the Hogwarts sorting hat during the final battle, only to disappear again." said Mr. srón Dearg.

Looking at Professor McGonagall, "I assume it's whereabouts are still unknown Headmistress?" asked Mr. srón Dearg.

"That is mostly correct Mr. srón Dearg. However as it turns out, as you probably are aware, as Headmistress of the school I can converse with the sorting hat on occasion and I have attempted to inquire of it if it knows the location of the Sword, to which it repeatedly cryptically replies 'the Sword of Gryffindor will always make itself known to those who are deserving of it, in an hour of dire need, in defense of the school.' I also inquired of Professor Dumbledore's portrait if he knew anything more about it and he merely stated in support of the sorting hat's statement that, 'it sounds about right.' said McGonagall

"Perhaps Mr. Potter could shed some light on this as it does seem that he is always in the middle of things when the Sword is around, and was the first person in over 800 years to find it and wield it, hat or not." said Rackshack.

"Ahem, okay. Yes," replied Harry more nervously than he expected to be: "To start with I don't know why Professor Dumbledore tried to leave it to me or how it went missing. But I suspect the reason he tried to is because when I used it to kill the Basilisk in my second year it seemed to become magically infused as the Professor put it with the properties of the Basilisk venom. Which made the sword in general extremely poisonous for one thing, but what was important to the Professor at the time is that it was one of two ways that he knew of that we could use to destroy a Horcrux." answered Harry.

Shouting erupts from all around the table. "A Horcrux," Mr. Rackshack screamed. Professor McGonagall looked ready to faint and quietly exclaimed, "Surely not." To which Bill added, "oh, so many things are starting to add up," and then McGonagall asks Harry, "Why would you need to destroy a Horcrux Mr. Potter? What is going on?"

"Okay, so, uh, what do I say? Professor McGonagall ma'am. Professor Dumbledore meant for me to keep the issue of Horcrux's completely secret except for my friends who he said could come with me to help find them?" answered Harry.

"Harry, what do you mean for you to go find them? and by them do you mean there was more than one?" asked McGonagall.

"Ahem, excuse me everybody, before we go off on this tangent. Let me add a couple words on this," shouted Mr. srón Dearg. "This actually is the center of the point that has been made a State secret by Minister Shacklebolt and Ragnock. I was not given full details, except to be told that if the subject of a Horcrux comes up today, to shut down that avenue of conversation and ensure everyone knows that it is not to be discussed openly again. Does everyone understand this? Does anyone have any problem with this?" said Mr. srón Dearg.

The table was mostly quiet at that outburst, but Harry merely added, "Yes, that is what I think makes the most sense from what I know, I will just add," glancing at Mr. srón Dearg for permission who just shrugs warily, "that the whole thing was about Voldemort and what we needed to do in order to be able to stop him." concluded Harry.

"Headmistress McGonagall, I think we may be able to shed more light on this case and possibly ascertain what needs to be done if we could ask you to bring the sorting hat to this meeting and ask it to answer our inquiries. I am beginning to suspect what might have happened and if I am right, am almost sure that no one could tell us what we need to know except for the hat." said Rackshack.

"Mr. Rackshack, I can have the hat brought here but I can't force it to talk, it only answers me when it feels like it." answered McGonagall.

"That is fine Headmistress, it seems we will have to take our chances if we are going to get anywhere with this." answered Rackshack.

"Tippy?" called out McGonagall, pop "Mistress calls for Tippy, ma'am?" asked Tippy.

"Yes, Tippy, please go to my office and bring the sorting hat to me." answered McGonagall.

pop "Here is your magic hat Headmistress." said Tippy.

"Thank you Tippy, you are dismissed." replied McGonagall, pop

Headmistress McGonagall sat the hat on the table and everyone just looked at it for a minute as if waiting for it to do something? Nothing happened. McGonagall said, "Hat? Will you please explain to this group what you know about the Sword of Gryffindor?" Nothing happened. "Sigh" exclaimed McGonagall.

"Ma'am, may I try something?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, just be careful with it, it is very old." replied McGonagall.

The hat, exclaimed, "Who are you calling old?" to which everyone around the table looked exasperated.

Harry picked up the hat and put it on his head.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. I wonder why all these people expect me to jump up and down and perform for them like some kind of cheap muggle magic show hat, don't they know you are supposed to put me on your head so that I can converse with you properly?" asked the Hat.

"Well, uhm, I don't know, it seemed obvious to me. Maybe it's because they are all old." said Harry with a grin.

"Hmm, yes. Well, so what is the problem here? I see in your mind this whole hullabaloo over the Sword of Gryffindor. Oh my, and what have you done at Gringotts young man? I swear, you kids get more reckless every generation. Oh, hush, I know, I know, you had to do what you had to do; and now this nonsense about the Goblins, and they seem to think the Sword belongs to them. Hmm, alright put me on the table and I will talk to everyone and explain this. Sigh, I don't know why I put up with you humans." said the Hat.

Harry placed the hat back on the table. Everyone gazed expectantly at Harry with a look that said, "Well, what is going on?" without anyone saying a word.

The Hat spoke: "OK humans and goblins and you too you silly ghosts who are eavesdropping thinking you could hide from little old me, listen up: Firstly, I really, really only like to converse with someone when sitting on your head, this animation of my 800 year old tattered leather is wearing me down, pun intended. So, keep this in mind for the future Headmistress," said the Hat, making a hat version of a cheeky little grin.

"My dear Goblin friends, I realize it has been over 800 years since dear Godric walked these halls, but has your great nation forgotten that your King Ragnock's many times great-grandfather gifted the Sword which from then on became known as the Sword of Gryffindor to Lord Gryffindor for his services in defending the blood and honor of the Goblin nation?" said the Hat.

"I also realize that under tradition of the Goblin nation that any Goblin forged weapon or jewelry is meant to pass back to the Goblin nation after the bearer of said item passes on to the next great adventure, the commission of same having been a lease agreement not an outright work for hire or purchase. But is it not true that this tradition only extends to items made for a fee to selected patrons of the Goblin nation and not to items, as rare as this circumstance is, that is gifted from the nation to someone?" The key being that Godric did not commission the nation to make this sword for him, the King of your nation, of his own mind and free will gave this sword to him." said the Hat.

"Ah, wait a minute, don't interrupt," the hat said to Mr. Rackshack as he appeared to be winding up for a big response. "Furthermore, pursuant to Godric's magical will, his Sword is bound to the school, to serve any deserving guardian of the school, in his stead, during great times of need. This is bound by powerful enchantments that are double bound by the will of magic that governs all magical wills. If the sword had not been appropriately the property of Godric, this enchantment would not have taken hold, as I believe you should well know." cont'd the Hat.

"Now, the final thing, as to what this has to do with me. Godric himself enchanted me before his passing to serve as an eternal guide for the sorting of students into the four great houses, this I think you all know. When he did this he also added an enchantment for the sword to reside in special pocket dimension inside me and made me the keeper and arbiter of the decision to release the sword temporarily into the hands of the one deserving to wield it in defense of the school." cont'd the Hat.

"I simply know of no other way to address this matter with you than this. With the greatest respect intended from myself, the school, and my late maker Lord Godric Gryffindor, I implore you to not hold young Mr. Potter or even the young Mr. Longbottom who in fact last wielded the sword at the recent Battle of Hogwarts for any responsibility given this action. Yes, I entrusted each of them in their own turn to use the sword as needed as per the will of Godric and magic itself; but it never belonged to them to give or to take, and neither frankly is it mine, lest you meet the requirements for its use that I have elucidated several times." concluded the Hat.

Everyone else around the table sat there with their mouth hanging open, not sure if they are more amazed that the hat just said all of that or that it said it all to these Goblins. Mr. Rackshack quietly and meekly for a Goblin replied: "Well, I've never been dressed down by a hat before. Hmm, so Mr. Hat, at first pass I cannot say I disagree overmuch with your assessment of the facts. Now that I hear it put that way, I am beginning to wonder why all this fuss got stirred up over the sword in the first place. Although I suspect I have a clue where to start. For now, we will take our leave of this matter and confer with Ragnock." Rackshack stood up, grabbed Griphook by his ear, a gesture of extreme disrespect from one Goblin to another, and said stiffly, "come Griphook, I think you have quite a bit of explaining to do!" as the troop of Goblins shuffled out of Hogwarts back to Gringotts in a huff.

Meanwhile, back at the table in the Great Hall. The human contingent was still sitting there with their with jaws hanging open and the hat was sitting there with his little leather hat smirk on his face until Harry broke the silence by saying, "Did that just happen?" said Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 6

That evening at home...

Harry took a breather after a mind numbing meeting with the Goblins at Hogwarts this morning, and a day hanging out at the Burrow with Ginny and Ron, explaining all that happened at the meeting while still trying to get his head around it himself. The crew stopped in to see George at WWW. George was very happy to see Harry and offered him to come by anytime to sample some free joke products or just to come around to talk.

Harry, went back into his secret study, retrieved the PNA and put it on. He still hadn't decided to wear it all the time yet, although he and Merlin had a few more light discussions about that since then.

_"Harry, how was your day and when are you going to stop being afraid of just wearing me all the time?" asked Merlin._

"Well Merlin, as you can see from my memory of this morning it was a crazy meeting with the Goblins. I should've taken you up on your offer to explain to me how to use telepathy to control the conversation. Just kidding, I think as weird as it was, that it's going to be okay. I got the feeling at the end that Griphook was going to get into some trouble. I think he might've been trying to pull something. I still haven't heard anything from them or Bill yet though." replied Harry.

_"Don't worry Harry. After some of our follow up talks since that first day I think you are starting to make some bigger plans anyway. Do you want to go over anything we discussed before, do you have any more questions?" asked Merlin._

"Merlin, I would like to know what you meant when you referred to Atlantis? Is that the same Atlantis as the one in our legends?" asked Harry.

_"I think Harry that it must be referring to the same Atlantis but, from what little memory of your legend that you have in your mind the only similarity to the truth I can think of is that Atlantis truly was a city of the ancients and it was sunk beneath an ocean. I can only think that old stories must have been passed down with just those little bits because, the fact is the last great Alterran City, Atlantis, was sunk beneath the waves of an ocean, but on a planet very far away in another galaxy. The residents of Atlantis were the last major bastion of Alterran society to ascend and called themselves Lanteans. Merlin and some others actually were among a group of Lanteans who chose not to ascend with the rest of them and when the city was sunk, we came back here to Terra to live out our lives." replied Merlin._

"Why was it sunk and does the city of Atlantis still exist on this other planet?" asked Harry.

_"It was sunk because it was also the last stronghold of our people in defense against a terrible enemy, and our people did not want them to acquire our technology after they ascended. I don't know if it survived or not, we could try to find out someday if you want." answered Merlin._

"Really, how?" asked Harry.

_"There is still so much I can tell you that you don't know. But I don't know where to begin because I don't know what you want to do. Nor do I know what Morgan had in mind for you when she gave me to you. Nor do I know that you would want to do what she had in mind for you if either of us did." said Merlin._

"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

_"What do you mean Harry? I am your Personal Neural Assistant, not the other way around. It's up to you to decide what you want to do." replied Merlin._

"Argh, this is frustrating. I don't know if I am supposed to do something with this ...uhm, you or not. I mean you're obviously not just a toy, even though I could just use you as just a fancy toy, but it would seem like a waste not to try to find out more about the city of Atlantis and what else I might learn. You also told me before about other advanced learning. Do you think there are any Alterrans still alive somewhere?" asked Harry.

_"I don't know Harry." answered Merlin._

"Okay, tell me how to check to see if Atlantis is still there or not?" asked Harry.

_"Well, there might be several ways we could check on this, but first we need to see if there is any surviving long range Lantean communication devices that we can get access to. Unless we stumble across some long lost Lantean device that has gone undiscovered that we could use, the most obvious first choice I can think of is to have you try to access the old Lantean Defense Outpost that was left here on Terra. Even though it was shutdown and abandoned it was left fully intact in case it was ever needed again. If we can get access to that we would have what we need to attempt communication." said Merlin._

"How would we get access to it, do you know where it is?" asked Harry.

_"I definitely know where it is, but from your memory I can tell we are very far away from it. Also, it has been over 10,000 years and if it has survived undiscovered all this time I suspect it might not be very easy to access. We will need to investigate this first and then find a means of transportation." answered Merlin._

"How can we investigate this?" asked Harry.

_"I see in your memories that your world has something called the internet that connects computers around the world together to communicate with each other. I also see that you have no first hand experience with it other than watching your cousin use it a few times, but if you could take me to a computer that is connected to your internet, I might be able to interface with it and try to access the information we need that way. In fact, if it is a very good computer network with a lot of information available on it, I might be able to use it to update the entire range of my 10,000 years of missing history, with that knowledge I will be much better able to assist you. Right now I lack a lot of knowledge and perspective regarding all of what your civilization is capable of." replied Merlin._

"Okay, how would you do that? I don't remember you mentioning that as one of your functions?" asked Harry.

_"It will depend on how your technology works, but in addition to neural communication I can communicate using any known RF and EM spectrum, including ZPE spectrum communication which is another matter entirely. I suspect that just being in proximity to one of your internet connected computers I ought to be able to find my way onto your internet. I don't mean to brag Harry, but I suspect I am very far more advanced than any computer programs or security protocols in use in your civilization at this time. But I could be wrong, there is only one way to find out." replied Harry._

"Well, I do know of a way to do that. I can just take you to a public library. I do remember that our libraries have computers with internet connections on them available for people to use. I don't know if I need to be a member or not though, I suspect yes." replied Harry.

_"Don't worry about that Harry, just get me close to one and I will see if I can connect." said Merlin._

"Okay, we'll do that tomorrow. I'm knackered, time for bed." said Harry.

... the next day

Harry sojourned to one of the public libraries in London with the PNA on his arm in invisible mode.

"Okay, Merlin we are here and I am sitting at one of the public computers. The librarian said I can use it without being a member but my internet access is restricted to guest only whatever that means." said Harry.

_"No problem Harry, I am interfacing with the computer now. The operating system and communication programs are very primitive but that only makes it easier for me." said Merlin._

_"Alright then Harry, I see your internet and I have found that ordinary users can use many publicly available programs to search and access a very large amount of publicly available information. I have also detected eleven other computers in the immediate vicinity communicating with the internet sharing the same single connection to the internet as this computer. Additionally, this access is very slow. I am modulating my access speed to use only 1/12 of the available bandwidth of the single shared connection so that I do not disrupt your network or bring unwanted attention to ourselves." said Merlin._

"That sounds good Merlin, but I only grasped about half of what you were saying. So, are you getting the kind of information you wanted to find?" asked Harry.

_"Yes. In order for me to achieve a very large and comprehensive download of all that might be available we will need to return here or find another computer connection to the internet we can use. I will not be able to get a lot in one day. Also, this is rather astonishing and of course my storage is quite full as it is, but it appears as though there is more data in the outer reach's of your internet's storage than I could store anyway. Regardless, currently I am focusing on all the information I can find related to geospatial information to locate Atlantis, relevant communication protocols, possible transportation methods, and while I am doing that I am updating my 10,000 years of missing history. I am performing a data reduction analysis in summary format followed by regression analysis of my search results for finite details of individual topics so that at least by the end of the day I will have an outline of your civilization's history over my missing period of time, but I am encountering many contradictory versions of events and facts. I will create a relational database index for cross-checking competing facts that I am finding corresponding to the same unique events; however I do not have enough storage to maintain all of this information live in my system therefore I will only store an relational index of topics that I can use for quick reference at later times whenever we can obtain additional internet access. I will need your help at some point to ascertain which of these versions of events are true and which are false. Harry, do you know why there are so many different versions of the same events in your historical records? What purpose does that serve?" said Merlin._

"Wow, Merlin, uhm, I don't know. But, in my opinion at least one reason for what you are experiencing with contradicting data on history is probably because our world has a lot of different countries and governments, sometimes these are competing with each other or enemies or have long histories of distrust. I think that not every country writes their version of history the same way. I have heard a quote that gets used every so often that goes like this "history is written by the victor," so I'm thinking you are finding a lot of different versions based on what different writers want people to believe." answered Harry.

_"Okay Harry, as I am getting a better picture of your civilization and your various geopolitical national governments, your explanation is satisfactory. I am applying this principle to the decision logic in the index I am creating to make it more effective to store and recall relevant information given these circumstances. Also Harry I have discovered another very interesting and useful piece of information. Some computers and some networks that are connected to your internet have the ability to communicate wirelessly and even by satellite over long distance. Now that I know this, I will search for such access points and attempt to build my own wireless bridge gateway via your civilizations' satellite network. If I am successful I will have access to your internet almost continuously from wherever we are. This will make our work together to find the Lantean Outpost much easier since we will not need to keep stopping to look for network connections." said Merlin._

"Merlin, I think I mentioned this the other day, but you are a really good computer program. I have had limited access to computers before and I have never heard of or seen anything like you and I don't mean just the amazing neural interface thing and all your other high tech. gadgets, but the stuff you are able to figure out and do is unbelievable." said Harry.

_"Why thank you Harry, if a Personal Neural Assistant could blush I would be blushing right now. By the way, we can leave the library now. I have obtained a full access to your internet via satellite and local wireless access point hops and have developed a full global map of available access points. I will be able to hop from one wireless access point to another as often as I need to in order to maintain a persistent high-speed local connection and will hop to satellite whenever we are out of range of wireless nodes. Note that when I hop to satellite I will usually have much slower access speeds to the internet, one they are slower to begin with and two, I need to modulate how much of their bandwidth I use to remain unnoticed by them on their network. Your internet devices and programs cannot detect me at all however they could detect all of their capacity being utilized by an unidentified rider on their network which could lead to problems for us so we need to avoid those." said Merlin._

"Right, okay Merlin, so for the parts of that which I understood, let's make sure I'm clear on this, all this hacking into other people's computer networks and satellites and stuff will not be found and or get me into trouble right? I bet you didn't think I knew the word hacking did you?" said Harry.

_"Right! and of course I know what you know and what you don't know, I am plugged into your memories in real time remember?" said Merlin._

"Okay Merlin, you got me. But no one can know what they don't know, right? So, even though you know what I know, and _know_ what I don't know; You can't tell me _what_ I don't know unless you know it yourself, you know?" replied Harry.

_"Unknown error. Does not compute. Does not compute. Just Kidding Harry. I see that Merlin's personality is starting to imprint upon you also." said Merlin._

Harry gets up and leaves the library. Stops for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, has a shot of Fire whiskey, and apparated home.

As Harry was reclining in his private study with a nice cup of tea, he asked:

"Merlin, did you find out how to get to this outpost you were talking about so we can try to find Atlantis?" asked Harry.

_"Sort of Harry. I know exactly where it is, but it appears to be very far underneath the ice in your continent of Antarctica." replied Merlin._

"Oh, bugger. How are we going to get there and then get into the place?" asked Harry.

_"Harry, I think I know how to accomplish both things, thanks to your upgraded Alterran like capabilities with ZPE. Even though you don't know it yet, what you call apparition is very similar to Alterran teleportation. I see that you know how to apparate so this will be quite doable." said Merlin._

"I don't think I could apparate or err, teleport all the way to Antarctica." said Harry.

_"Actually you can. A normal wizard probably could not, but because of your 100% access to ZPE and increased overall power you can do it easily. In fact if I implant the location of the outpost in your mind, you could teleport us there." said Merlin._

"Okay, I don't think I'm ready to go to Antarctica this very minute. But this is something to think about. We would need to make some preparations. I'm not an expert on it but I'm pretty sure it is below freezing there and nothing else is there either if we get into trouble. What do you think about the safety issues?" asked Harry.

_"Well of course we will take precautions. In addition to good cold weather clothing you can use ZPE to keep yourself warm, additionally you can have me erect an EM shield that will keep the cold and wind out." said Merlin._

"Oh, yeah, I should've thought about that, a warming charm." said Harry.

_"Yes, also we are only going to teleport to the surface coordinates of where it is located, then you will use me to summon the ring platform from within the outpost to transport us directly into the facility." said Merlin._

"Ring platform?" asked Harry.

_"Yes, it is a form of transportation we use to enter and exit structures and sometimes ships in order to control access security. You will be able to enter this and all Lantean sites because you are wearing me and I am coded to the highest level of access." said Merlin._

"Hmm. It's not that late yet. I changed my mind, let's go see if we can do this now then, I am starting to get excited about this." said Harry.

"Kreacher!" called Harry.

pop "Yes, lowly half-blood master, how may I serve you?" said Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I am going out to do some shopping in muggle London and might stop for a bite to eat also. So, if anyone floo calls for me just let them know that I'm out for a few hours and I will be back." said Harry.

"Yes, master, thank you for telling me what you are doing this time master." said Kreacher, ~mumbles under his breath~, 'don't know how I'm supposed to answer your calls and greet guests who call on you when I don't even know where you are half the time, ~grumble, mumble~ pop

"OK Merlin, so hit me with that location in my mind and tell me what I need to do..." said Harry.

About a half hour later, Harry stood alone in a winter parka he luckily found in Sirius' closet, in the middle of the snow blinding Antarctica with nothing to see around him for kilometers and kilometers and kilometers.

"Alright Merlin, we're here, or we're somewhere. Go ahead and start up those rings." said Harry. ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~

"Whoa! that actually worked. Okay Merlin up until now I was holding onto a small possible belief that you were am AK'd figment of my imagination; but uhm, yeah this is really happening." said Harry.

_"Indeed Harry, welcome to the Lantean Terran Defense Outpost. I am already linked to the central computer and it appears that everything here is still in working order and I can also confirm that no one has been here in over 10,000 years." said Merlin._

_"Also, one concern is that the main power supply for this facility is nearly depleted but, with your help I can overcome that at least partially." said Merlin._

_"Before we do anything though, why don't we have a look around so that I can familiarize you with what you are seeing." said Merlin._

"Okay." replied Harry.

_"So, first there is the transportation ring room, where we entered the facility and how we will exit it later. Over there is the control chair. No, don't sit in it yet there is something you need to do first. Over there is a stasis pod. Behind those doors is access to the drone weapons systems." said Merlin._

_"As you can see it is a small facility, it was designed for one person to operate the drone weapons platform." said Merlin._

_"However, if we can get adequate power to the Potentia we could use the communications array to attempt to contact Atlantis." said Merlin._

"How will we get power to this Potentia?" asked Harry.

_"This will be the tricky part and the reason I did not want you to sit in the chair yet. You see when you sit in the chair it is going to detect that you are an Alterran and begin to power up all systems and form a neural interface with you similar to me." said Merlin._

_"However, from my connection to the facilities auxiliary remote communications and status subsystem I can tell that the Potentia only has just enough power left in it to power up the systems and then it will shortly shut itself down as the start-up sequence drains it of its remaining power." said Merlin._

_"It appears as though if we had not come upon this place when we did, in just a few years the Potentia would have completely failed and we would not be able to try what I am going to have you try to do to re-supply power to it." said Merlin._

_"Now one thing I should explain is that these Potentia can harness and store a vast amount of energy, these are used as the primary power source for all Alterran large scale systems. If I try to describe the science before you gain the repository knowledge the explanation will not mean anything to you, so you will just have to take my word for what I'm going to ask you to do for now. Okay?" said Merlin._

"Okay Merlin, just don't get me killed." replied Harry.

_"I would be lost without you Harry. Literally." said Merlin._

_"Okay, so here is what you're going to do..." said Merlin._

Merlin talked Harry through the process of opening up the power relay junction to the Potentia and removing it from its pedestal. Then talked Harry through how to channel zero point energy, not from his core, but from the environment-to place a small amount of ZPE into the Potentia.

Now normally this is not how you would charge a Potentia, however this will not charge it very much and only temporarily. Merlin's goal was to get the Potentia back from it's sub-zero nearly empty state back to a 10% charge. Once that happens, they are safe to use the Potentia for small-scale requirements until it can be re-charged properly.

Merlin explained to Harry that if they had allowed the Potentia to completely discharge and go to absolute 0 capacity, this temporary ZPE re-charging technique would not be possible because the capacitance capability of the Potentia will have collapsed entirely and unable to take a charge, effectively rendering it inert.

_"OK Harry, that is enough. It is reading back to 10% but this is only temporary, it will not last as long as 10% of a newly built Potentia would last because we have only temporarily stabilized the conductivity of the subspace membrane to allow the Potentia to fully draw upon the remaining quantum foam particles that normally are unspent in a decaying Potentia, a portion that is built-in as a stabilizing backup charge or buffer if you will." said Merlin._

_"So, all we have done really is to breath a little life back into this one, the amount of time it can sustain this 10% charge will depend on how good of a job you did repairing the subspace membrane and how long that will hold up." said Merlin._

_"OK Harry, how are you feeling, you ready to sit in the control chair and change your life forever?" asked Merlin._

"Well, I was feeling fine until you said that. So, what is that supposed to mean anyway?" said Harry.

_"Harry, once you establish a neural interface with that control chair you will be able to access neural command functions that are not built in to a device of my size and scope, if you want to we will be able to immediately upload a lot of Alterran knowledge into your brain and you will gain knowledge that was developed by the ancient Alterran race for over 40,000,000 years and perhaps more importantly you will gain knowledge of all the status of Lantean colonies, outposts, ships, that may have survived, not only Atlantis." said Merlin._

_"You won't be just a muggle raised human wizard of 18 years with little more than basic education for the wizard world. You will be the next generation of Alterran, perhaps Lantean if we can recover the city for you; and you will probably be the most intelligent person alive on this planet. So, basically, yeah, change your life forever kind of stuff." said Merlin._

"Now I wish I had a fire whiskey to drink before I sit in this chair." replied Harry.

_"Right, well for your future reference, it is unwise to form a neural interface with anything larger than say myself, while under the influence of alcohol." said Merlin._

"Ok, then let's do this thing." said Harry.

Harry sat down in the control chair and as he did it seemed to come to life; gel-filled sacs built-in to the armrests rose up and touched his fingers, the headrest glowed blue, and a holographic projector activated in response to Harry's thoughts wondering 'where is Atlantis?'

A hologram of the universe is displayed in front of him and Harry instantly knew from the neural interface that he can direct this map to show his location on Earth and the location of Atlantis. Earth is lit up with a green solid icon and Atlantis showed up far away with a red flashing icon. Harry understood this to mean that while they can locate Atlantis they presently are out of communication with it.

"Merlin, do you see this. Or uhm, how does this work now with you and the chair connected in my mind." asked Harry.

_"Harry, I am still here. I am sharing a virtual mind space with you which has merely expanded to include the Outpost central computer. I see and know everything you do. I can help guide you through certain steps or you can just command me to take certain actions and I will direct the control chair and central computer as necessary." said Merlin._

"Ok, Merlin, establish communication with Atlantis and find out the status." said Harry.

The red blinking icon representing Atlantis turned to blinking green indicating there is communication but that the city is not under command at this time, it is in automation lockdown. Now that Harry has the full capability of the neural interface of a command chair which contains access to a full knowledge repository, he understood instantly what is going on as though he already knew these things. This is much more advanced than the PNA interface.

"Merlin, what is the status of Atlantis?" asked Harry.

_"Atlantis is currently locked down and under water with it's shield raised. It's three Potentia are nearly depleted. It will probably be only a matter of years before the power fails, the shields fail, and the city will be buried under all that water. There are currently no life signs reported by remote auxiliary status. The Astria Porta is locked down and may only be dialed in from Terra. Well, that is convenient. If I were alive and if Janus were alive, I would have to kiss him." answered Merlin._

"Okay Merlin, so we found it. Now what? Can we go there? Can we bring it back here? Wait a minute that would be a bad idea, we can't bring it back here, some government would take it from us or fight over it. What is the Astria Porta and why is it so great that we can dial it from Earth?" asked Harry.

_"Harry, the Astria Porta is a large gate that creates artificial subspace wormholes, allowing near-instantaneous transportation between two distant points in space. In short, it is the answer to your question of can we go there. Well, partly anyway because will need to find Terra's Astria Porta in order to dial use it to get there." said Merlin._

_"As for bringing it here? One step at a time Harry, but if that is really what you want to do we will need to make serious preparations for that, not the least of which is we will need to re-charge the existing three Potentia there to get it to fly again." said Merlin._

_"Before we do all of that though I want to suggest that you do one thing first, and we can do it before we leave to go back to your home. However, once we do this we should leave directly because you should get a good night's sleep after this. We can come back to the question of Atlantis later." said Merlin._

_"I suggest you use the command chair's neural interface to access this outpost's knowledge repository and upload it to your brain. As I said before we don't know if you can hold the entire repository however, luckily the outpost central computer can scan you and determine if it is safe to try and can be set to stop if you get too much at one time. The outpost computer and control chair interface can do many things I cannot, so this should be safe for you." said Merlin._

_"Once you do this, you will notice that you do not need nearly as much advice from me on how to do things as you have been relying on until now, although you may still choose to delegate tasks to me if you wish. Do you want to proceed with this?" asked Merlin._

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. All of these ideas I suddenly have running through my head of getting to and trying to restore Atlantis will go much better once I know what an Alterran knows. Yes, let's do it." answered Harry.

Merlin, working with Harry activated the knowledge repository upload and monitored the situation to make sure he could handle it. The outpost computer scan indicated that Harry's mind can handle it. Merlin joked that it is probably because beside the expansion he received of his mind, that there probably wasn't too much in there to start with.

Harry exited the control chair after another hour in it and said, "Merlin, that was very enlightening. Wow. I am amazed at all of what the Alterran people accomplished and I am also shocked at how they were essentially defeated by these Wraith. I suppose that since they had ascension as an escape for lack of a better word, they just gave up on everything else in this plane of existence. That is really a shame considering everything I have learned. And you were right, not only have I received all of this new knowledge, I can recall it instantly. It even feels like I have known all these things my whole life. Strange." said Harry.

"I am very tired now, we need to get back home, sleep and pick this back up tomorrow. I have a lot of new ideas now but they need to wait until I can think things through. I might need to let some of my friends in on this sooner than I thought, I don't think I can handle all of this on my own and honestly I am at the point where I need some fresh opinions and advice I can trust." cont'd Harry.

"Let's go home." said Harry. Merlin said nothing because he knew that Harry had full control of his Alterran faculties now and is amazed at how well acclimated he has become to the knowledge so quickly.

Harry raised his right hand palm up and the rings transported him to the surface. He spun and apparated without a sound directly to his bedroom. He said nothing and flopped right into bed, still dressed, out like a light.

"Life will get very interesting from here on out" he thought, as he drifted off too sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 7

Harry spent the next couple of days getting caught up on sleep and visiting with Ron and Ginny at the Burrow. Hermione came over a few times and they set up their double-date plans.

During the middle of the week Bill contacted Harry to let him know that the entire situation with the Goblins is now blown over and he has full access to his vaults again. He explained that they don't want to make a big production over dropping the charges and having him come in to go over all that again because this has been enough of an embarrassment for them. It turns out this whole thing with the Sword of Gryffindor was actually something of a caper plotted by Griphook trying to manipulate both Harry and Ragnock, Head of the London Gringotts. They did not want to air their dirty laundry to the wizards so they declined to explain this to Bill but, he said we won't be seeing Griphook around the bank any time soon.

The following weekend, mid-June, 1998.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went on their double-date to the movies and afterwards Harry asked Ginny if they could go on another date just the two of them, if she could get her parents permission. Harry is given the elder Weasley's blessing to date Ginny, but she must be home by midnight for curfew.

Harry took Ginny to dinner at a very nice restaurant in muggle London called the Brasserie Chavot in Mayfair, then to the Curzon Cinemas to see the movie, The Parent Trap. Afterwards they took a romantic night-time stroll along the South Bank.

With all of this you would think Harry was getting ready to ask Ginny to marry him, but instead he was working up the nerve to tell her that he wants to let her in on a giant secret but, that he will need to ask her to make an unbreakable vow of secrecy first. So, as the evening went on he is tried to put her in the best mood he can to butter her up. Plus, he was having a good time himself, if not for the tension and anxiety that this is causing him.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yes, sweetie?" replied Ginny.

"Uhm, I have a strange question to ask you. Well it's more of something big I want to tell you but I need to ask you a big question first." said Harry.

"Okay Harry but, why do you sound so nervous all of a sudden and you look like you might want to run away?" asked Ginny.

"Uhm, I do?" replied Harry.

"Yeah, ah, this wouldn't be *the* big question already would it, because you know, I love you and will always love you but, I'm not ready for that yet." replied Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry, I mean, that's probably not it at all. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Harry, oh Merlin." continued Ginny, stumbling over her words.

"If it is that I didn't mean it the way that sounded, we should talk about it. Oh darn, what am I saying?" cont'd Ginny.

"Uhm, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" replied Ginny.

"Whew! Okay, so it's okay, it's not that. Not that I don't want to some day. I didn't meant that. Oh bugger. Wait a minute now we're getting each other twisted up in knots here." said Harry.

"It's actually something else entirely but, it's a pretty big deal and I am nervous about asking you. Because it isn't something you ask someone every day, but it's not that." cont'd Harry.

"Okay Harry, let's sit down for a minute and catch our breath and you can ask your big question." said Ginny with a cheeky grin, and gave Harry a hug before they sit down to reassure him, and for a second he held on for dear life to reassure himself.

Harry wandlessly, silently, and with barely any noticeable gesture cast a notice-me-not and privacy spell.

Actually Ginny, I want to tell you a big secret, something I learned only recently but I can't share it with just anyone, at least not yet. I also had originally thought that I wanted to also include Ron and Hermione in this." said Harry.

"Then after thinking about it I decided I don't want to tell Ron because he tends to go into jealous rages over me sometimes and then gets all loud mouthed and can't keep a secret, so I'm not even close to ready to bring him into this." cont'd Harry.

"I still want to tell Hermione because I know I can trust her, but I don't want to have this come between the two of them. So, then I decided that for now I would just tell you." cont'd Harry.

"Okay Harry, I'm definitely getting intrigued, what is it?" said Ginny.

"Well first, the big question is I would like to ask you to make an unbreakable vow of secrecy. It's not that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life but, if you make the vow then magic itself will prevent someone from making you tell them the secret and I would just like that additional protection, at least for now, I think someday we will be able to tell more people about it. It is something big, but it's also something I want to get another persons opinion on and advice." asked Harry.

"Okay Harry, I don't have any problem with that. I trust you." answered Ginny.

"Then lets go back to Grimmauld for a little while, I'd like to do the vow there, plus some of what I want to show you about the secret is there. I promise I am not trying anything funny just to get you alone at my house." said Harry.

"Oh Harry, I know you wouldn't do that, besides who would say that I would mind if you did?" said Ginny, with a giggle.

Harry side-along apparated Ginny to Grimmauld and they went inside and got comfortable. Ginny gave her unbreakable vow of secrecy and said, "Okay Harry, spill it!"

"Okay Ginny, here it goes. I guess I should also ask you not to think I'm crazy and let me finish what I need to tell you and then I can actually prove it to you." started Harry.

Ginny nodded, silently waiting...

"So, you remember that terrible day back at Hogwarts at the final battle with Voldemort when I was almost, uhm, ...you know." cont'd Harry.

Ginny got a sad and angry look on her face but stayed silent for the moment, not wanting to interrupt Harry or else he might lose his nerve. She just nodded.

"Alright, while I was pretending to still be 'you know' while Hagrid was carrying me up to the castle, I had another visitor come to me in a dream, similar to how Dumbledore did, remember how I told you about that?" cont'd Harry.

"Yes, but this happened at the same time and you didn't mention it?" replied Ginny.

"Yeah, but it's because it needs to be a secret for a while, well you'll see in a moment and at first I wasn't sure I believed it. But I got my proof and it's wilder than you can imagine." cont'd Harry.

"So, it's like this..." cont'd Harry.

Harry proceeded to tell her all about the visit from Ganos Lal aka Morgan Le Fay...the uniting of the Hallows from the clues...meeting the Merlin PNA...learning about his new Alteran powers...the ancestral origins of all wizards and witches..., and going to the library to connect to the world internet, which Ginny had never heard of; and then:

"I actually apparated to Antarctica." said Harry.

"Wait a minute, you actually apparated around the world?" asked Ginny, astonished.

"Yeah, it's part of how powerful I am now with this 100% Alterran power unlocked." replied Harry.

"Do you think I would be able to do that too, or other wizards and witches?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think so Ginny, like I told you, apparently the only reason I can do it is because my access to magic which they call zero point energy or ZPE for short was increased from whatever small amount regular witches and wizards have to 100% of what an Alteran would have as well as my expanded ability to use my brain over what a normal human or normal wizard can." answered Harry.

"I mean we can look into seeing if there is a way to get you this ability but, from my current knowledge of the Alterran science I don't think so. Supposedly, I am a fluke, which kind of figures knowing me." cont'd Harry.

"I didn't tell you much about Atlantis yet, there actually is a machine there that the Lanteans experimented with that can give someone these same abilities but, it didn't work right. It was designed to help people ascend by first enhancing their body so they could ascend." cont'd Harry.

"But the drawback that they never resolved is, if the person does not successfully learn to ascend and then actually ascend, it will eventually kill you. So we can't try that obviously, but maybe I can learn something from its design that would let me come up with something else. I can't promise though." concluded Harry.

"Oh, okay. I can see why you wouldn't want Ron in on this, he would go nuts because you got one more thing that he doesn't have. I wish that boy would grow up sometime. Anyway, you had more didn't you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, and by the way, if this were anyone but you telling me this, I -would have- said you are crazy, but somehow coming from you it always seems realistic because all the crazy stuff happens to you but, I still expect you to prove it when we're done." said Ginny.

"Yeah, back to Antarctica. So, with Merlin's help I learned how to get there and he accessed the transportation system to get us inside the outpost. It was at that point that *I* believed this was all 100% real and not some very fancy hallucination brought on by being AK'd two too many times." said Harry.

Almost in tears, Ginny said: "Harry, don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry Gin, I know. It's just that some of this seems so maddening sometimes that if you don't cry you have to laugh you know?" replied Harry.

"Anyway, the outpost was just like Merlin described it and I was able to communicate with Atlantis and found out it is still out there and Merlin has helped me devise the beginning of a plan that we think will help us recover it and we can even bring it back to Earth if we want." cont'd Harry.

"Also, while I was there I had the entire Alterran knowledge repository uploaded into my brain. I'm sure there is something missing, who knows, but essentially I now know everything the Alterrans knew and can do anything they could do, if I had the materials." cont'd Harry.

"So, one thing you will find now that is different about me that you never would have guessed before is my knowledge of science and technology and even magic which is really just a certain way of applying zero point energy, is un-surpassed by anyone on Earth because I was essentially raised up to the abilities of a full Alterran and given all their knowledge." cont'd Harry.

"Now that you are in on my secret I can share this stuff with you openly and include you in it, which is why I wanted you to be the first I told anyway. But, around everyone else who doesn't know my secret I am going to still pretend to be the same Hogwarts trained muggle raised wizard that they already know." cont'd Harry.

"Can you handle seeing me one way while we're around other people and being more like my new self when we're alone? I know that might be weird for you. It won't be forever but, it could be for a couple years even. The things I want to do are pretty big and I might have problems if too many, especially the wrong people, knew about my plans before I make good progress on them, you know?" cont'd Harry.

Ginny exhaled a big breath she didn't know she was holding but said, "Of course Harry. You still need to prove this to me that it's not just a fantasy of some kind, but assuming that you do. You know I want to be by your side always and if you want to bring me along into this with you I am so happy that you didn't choose to just turn away from me with this and to include me, well, I can't even say in words how much that means to me." replied Ginny.

"I can't say that I understand much of what you are saying, but it sounds like some of it does work like the magic I'm used to even if these ancient ancestors called it something else, so hopefully it won't be completely foreign to me. Besides, some of what you can do sounds a lot like wandless magic. And even though wandless magic is rather rare and usually only the most powerful witches and wizards can do it, it's not unheard of." cont'd Ginny.

"In fact, here's one idea I can give you already. Why don't you tell everyone that you are trying to study and practice wandless magic, telling people you think you have discovered a knack for it? Since you are the all powerful famous vanquisher of dark lords they will easily believe it. That way you can use some of it around people and won't really give away that you have a bigger secret, you know?" cont'd Ginny.

"That is a great idea Ginny. Thanks. See this is just what I needed, someone else who understands our world that I can talk to and be part of this. Thank you for understanding Ginny and I promise you I will help you be as big a part of this as I can make happen. There are a lot of things I can do." replied Harry.

"For one thing, at some point I can teach you some of the technology and you will be able to use it since you are also one of the Alterran descendants just like me. The only real difference right now anyway is my enhanced brain capacity and full access to ZPE. You already have some access to ZPE, and I know you will be able to use all Alterran technology, so yeah, I think you will find this to be as fun and as exciting as I do." cont'd Harry.

"That is awesome Harry. Now, mister get to the proving part, and also I have to be home in a half an hour, we don't have much time left so whatever you can't show me tonight, I want a rain check so I get the full proof as soon as possible." said Ginny.

"Okay, first let's go into my secret study in the basement. They walk down the stairs, Harry steered her toward what looked like a blank wall to her and said, "Harry Potter's Secret Study is located in the Basement of Number 12 Grimmauld Place," and as expected the door to his study appeared before her. "After you my dear." said Harry.

"There is not a lot to show you in here right now, but this is where I started off researching the Hallows and ended up with the Merlin PNA, and I figure you need to know the secret of this room. So far, you are the only other person beside me that knows it, except for Kreacher of course." cont'd Harry.

"Now that's not the real big secret, this is. Harry mentally commanded the PNA on his left arm to re-appear. "See this armband with screen on my left arm? This is the PNA I told you about. You know now that I think about it, it doesn't have the ability to project it's image into the room for you to see, it can only do that in my mind." said Harry.

"Oh Harry, this isn't a lot of proof you know?" said Ginny.

_"Harry, have her put her hands on me and I can project into her thoughts." said Merlin._

"I didn't know you could do that Merlin." replied Harry.

_"Well, it's not a commonly used function because it's usually unnecessary. It's less a standard function than just a basic capability." replied Merlin._

"Harry, was that you talking to Merlin?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, he said to have you put your hands around the armband and then he can project himself into your thoughts." answered Harry.

"Okay, here," she put her hands on the armband. Merlin projected himself into her mind-scape, and brought an avatar of Harry along too so that they are all there in the same virtual mind-scape.

"Whoa! Harry, is that you in my mind? And Merlin! Is that really you Merlin, is that what you look like?" asked Ginny.

_"Yes, and no, I am really what the real Merlin looked like but remember, as Harry told you I am an artificial intelligence, a sophisticated computer program made to look like Merlin, with his memories and with his personality. But I'm not really him." answered Merlin._

"Whoa! Okay, yeah, but you know I really don't know what computer program and an artificial intelligence is other than what Harry just briefly explained to me. But I understand, like Harry said he first thought of you as a combination of a moving portrait and a pensieve. This is amazing." said Ginny.

"Okay Harry, I guess I believe you. But I need to see this place in Antarctica sometime so that I know it's more than just a fancy toy attached to your arm" said Ginny, as she smirked at Merlin, knowing from Harry's story how he once referred to him as a toy and got a snarky reaction from him.

"Alright Ginny," said Harry, as she let go of the armband. "But, I think our time is up for tonight. I need to get you home before curfew. We will just need to find an excuse to get alone together soon when we have more time so I can show you that and tell you more about my plans." said Harry.

"Don't forget now to keep all this secret." Harry reminded her.

"I won't forget Harry, and I'm glad about the vow now. If someone sneaky uses Legilimency on me or something I won't accidentally let anything slip." said Ginny.

"Well, hon. Beside all of this exciting secret stuff, did you have a good time tonight? I tried to make it nice and romantic, I wanted our time together on our first big date out on the town to be very special." said Harry.

"Yes, sweety, I had a fantastic time. It was lovely. I enjoyed every bit of it and even if you leave out all of your amazing new secrets, it was the perfect evening and very special. I love you. Let's go home." replied Ginny.

"I love you too my beautiful angel." said Harry.

One side-along apparation and some snogging at the back door later, Ginny was home and Harry went back home and to bed. It had been a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 8

**_A/N: In my story I accidentally gave a gate-ship the ability of inter-stellar flight. This was an oversight on my part when I first wrote the story. Later in the story I correct this._**

A couple weeks went by and Harry spent a lot of time at the Burrow with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when she could visit. They played a number of pick up Quiddich games in the Weasley's mocked up Quiddich pitch. They also received a short visit at the Burrow from Luna and Neville who had been visiting her at the time, they joined in some Quiddich and Harry and company brought them up to speed on some of their summer plans, the non-secret ones anyway.

During this time Harry and Ginny never found a decent excuse to go off together alone for any amount of time that they felt would go unnoticed enough to protect the fact that he is keeping a secret. The last thing they wanted was for everyone to think there is a secret and that what it is, is that he and Ginny were sneaking off together. Ginny decided to just take him at his word on the rest of the proof, with the telepathy and more interactions with the PNA, she accepted it already.

The only real progress Harry made on his Atlantis plans was to get used to having the invisible PNA on him at all times and talking to Merlin in his thoughts while interacting normally with people. He almost got caught acting weird with that a few times but Ginny, understanding what was going on covered for him. Eventually he got the hang of it. Also, he learned how to use Alteran telepathy such that he could similarly converse with Ginny in mind-speak without anyone noticing. He promised that as soon as he could he would find a PNA for her too so that they could actually link up with a virtual mind-space and be in communication any time they want. Merlin explained that they are not likely to find any stores of those kind of devices until they get to Atlantis.

The final thing he made some progress on was with Ginny in the conversation, finalizing some ideas with Merlin about his initial plans regarding Atlantis. He talked to Ginny enough about his plans and some of the Lantean technology so that she understood the context of what he was talking about even if she had no idea how any of it works. He would wait until after he comes back from his trip with Bill in July but, they agreed he should try to explore Atlantis and advance his plans as much as possible with that while Hermione is still on vacation so that she won't notice Harry is off on a secret adventure and start asking questions. Ginny will cover for him with Ron, which should be easy to do because she is going to focus along with him on WWW during July.

As time drew nearer for Harry to leave with Bill on their expedition to Egypt; Harry, Ginny, and Merlin had a final discussion one evening regarding the genesis of Harry's plans for Atlantis.

"Ginny, after I get back from Egypt I am going to try to make it to Atlantis. I believe I have a plan worked out how to do this so long as everything is where it should be." said Harry.

"So, what's the plan Harry?" asked Ginny.

"There should be an old Astria Porta buried in the ice of Antarctica somewhere that was also abandoned when the outpost was. I am going to try to find that and bring it to the Outpost and then use it's power supply to dial to Atlantis." replied Harry.

"Merlin and I have come up with a plan to re-charge the existing three Potentia to about 10% the same as I did at the Outpost. That won't be enough to fly the city using the intergalactic star-drive to bring it back to our Galaxy though." said Harry.

"How are you going to find the power to fly it then?" asked Ginny.

"There is an old Alteran ship design that used a different kind of power source that actually charged by collecting particles from the corona of a star. We are going to build some of those power sources and connect them to the star-drive and hyper-drive for flight power while the Potentia powers the shields and basic city-ship operation." answered Harry.

"Several things could go wrong by this point so I don't want to make too many assumptions, but if all of this works out and I can do it in time to get back here before my Birthday party when Hermione is due to be back, we'll have ourselves a city-ship." said Harry with a grin.

"That trip will not take long at all if I can use the star-drive, probably just a few hours to get back to the galaxy and then a few more hours at sub-light to park it." Making a show of scratching his chin and pondering in deep thought he said: "Now where would someone park a flying city? hmm..." cont'd Harry with a cheeky grin.

"The time consuming part will be getting the factories to create what we want and the city maintenance and engineering drones to install everything we need all in the allotted time." cont'd Harry.

"If I can't get it all done in time for some reason I will just return home on time anyway through the Astria Porta and pick up the project the next chance I get." cont'd Harry.

"This is really amazing Harry. I still can't believe we're doing this. Have you decided what you *are* going to do with Atlantis if you can fly it back here? You can't bring it back to Earth remember?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I know. After talking with Merlin I have come up with an idea and I have started to think a little bit long term about what we could do." answered Harry.

"First, if we can get it back here at all what we've decided to do so long as a particular part of space is still uninhabited and essentially off the main star travel lanes as it was in the past; is to place it under shields, cloaked, and in orbit of a dead planet that is uninhabitable with a surface temperature of 1200C, known to Earth star charts as Alpha Centauri Bb which orbits the star Alpha Centauri B." cont'd Harry.

"I picked this location because it happens to also be the star that is the closest to Earth at 4.24 light years away, It is relatively close and at the same time should go entirely unnoticed by Earth, even with what little science and space programs the muggles have." cont'd Harry.

"Well then, how will you get home from there?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, elementary my dear Ginevra, I will fly one of Atlantis gate-ships back to Earth, park it in a geo-stationary orbit over Grimmauld Place (grins) well beyond any Earth space exploration and satellites and also leave it under shields and cloaked. Then at that range I can just teleport home." replied Harry.

"Wow, Harry, you didn't tell me that Atlantis also has space-ships that you can fly. Are you sure that is safe? That you can fly it?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, Gin, you forget I have all of the knowledge already. The only thing is I haven't done it yet. But, with the on-board computer AI, along with Merlin, it shouldn't be anything at all. I actually just need to instruct it what to do and it will essentially fly itself." replied Harry.

"OK, but what about someone finding out about it? I know you said it was cloaked and understand that it is like your cloak of invisibility, but you are leaving Atlantis much farther away to ensure it goes unnoticed, why are you willing to risk this space-ship? And how will you be able to get back to it once you're back on the ground? Can you teleport back to a moving object like that? I've never heard of anyone apparating to a moving object?" asked Ginny.

"Well, for one thing, the risk, if it does get discovered there is no way anyone could trace it to me and secondly if it does, I will always be able to recover it from whoever takes it. They will not be able to hide it from me, which goes to answering the other part of your question." answered Harry.

"I will leave a homing device on the ship linked to Merlin so that I can always have real-time location coordinates for teleporting, and each ship itself has a unique signature that I will have programmed into Merlin so that I can always go looking for it wherever it is, as long as it has any power." cont'd Harry.

"Alright then Harry, it seems like you have thought of everything. But you have got to find a way to get me a chance to visit Atlantis if not this Outpost before the school year starts. I don't want to miss a chance to see this. Even if we have to risk sneaking away at some point." said Ginny.

"Actually Ginny, believe it or not I have a plan for that too. During August, after your birthday, I am going to make it known that I am taking a week-long visit over to the states by myself to meet Kingsley's contact, which I will do of course, and have a look at some muggle university's and a place to live while over there." said Harry.

"During that time I will be conspicuously unavailable. Then sometime during that week, you will need to slip away alone to do some activity that will take say almost a day. Then, I will teleport to you then the both of us to the gate-ship and have that visit to Atlantis. We can take a quick detour to the Outpost too if you still want to see that too. Of course, this is all hypothetical if I can't get Atlantis' engine to start. It hasn't been used in a long time. I might have to get out and push." cont'd Harry.

"What do you mean Harry? I didn't understand that last bit at all?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, just a muggle saying for when you can't get the car to start." answered Harry.

"Harry, are you still planning to go to muggle university now that you have all this knowledge?" asked Ginny.

"No, I don't think so, but I am going to let everyone not in on my secret think that I am. The only thing I am concerned about is what if someone I know, like the ever curious Hermione for instance, decides to pay a visit to see me at the university or something." answered Harry.

"I need to work on contingency plans for that. To begin with I am going to buy a place to live over there so that I do have a base of operation over there, and near a university so that I can use it as cover and so forth, but I have not worked out all the details yet." cont'd Harry.

"This university plan over in the States turns out to be a convenient cover for what I am really going to be doing anyway, so to everyone not in on the plan, that is what I will be doing. It should keep most prying eyes away from what I am doing, most of the time." cont'd Harry.

"Sounds like a really good plan Harry. So, what do you plan to do if you're not going to university? Obviously it has to do with Atlantis. Will I still see you as much as we planned?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, yes, and yes Gin, don't worry. So firstly, yeah I am going to do a lot of work with Atlantis on some idea I have that Merlin helped me come up with, I'll explain those in a second. But to reassure you, with the use of a gate-ship and the relative closeness of Atlantis to Earth and my ability to teleport, I still plan to do all the things on Earth that I want to do." answered Harry.

"During the times when I'm just supposed to be in school, say Monday through Friday of a normal week, I will be working on my plans, but unless travels do interrupt it, I plan to be back at home all weekends, holidays, pretty girls birthdays, Hogsmeade visits." cont'd Harry, with a smile.

"So, spill your big plans Mr. Potter." said Ginny.

"OK, so this might seem too big of a plan Gin, but hear me out, especially when Merlin and I discussed this it is not something that can or will be done quickly anyway. If the state of the Alteran civilization is still exactly as Merlin believes it is, and everything I learned from the repository also leans in that direction; then what I want to do is *hopefully* begin to rebuild the Alteran civilization." cont'd Harry.

"Whoa! Harry that is huge. Are you sure you want to take something like that on? You're only 18. Don't you think you should set some smaller goals in life beside re-starting a space-faring civilization." replied Ginny.

"Gin, it's not like that. Yeah it is huge I agree, but it really will be done in baby steps. But think about this also, how much of a baby step is it to have the capitol city-ship of our ancient ancestors civilization just fall into our lap?" asked Harry.

"And the other thing is that I realize that what Morgan was doing was to set me on this destiny. I know I could just say no, that I don't want another destiny dictated to me by another higher power." cont'd Harry.

"But the thing is, I actually like this destiny, if it works at all that is. This is huge and it seems like it is really worth doing. Perhaps also it is part of the saving people thing that Hermione always said I have, now onto bigger and loftier goals, to save a civilization, a culture. And who else if not me at this point in time?" cont'd Harry.

"Sure, the entire civilization is not lost because every witch or wizard alive is a living descendant of our Alteran ancestors. But, it is a fraction of what our people once were. There is a chance to restore that." cont'd Harry.

"At this point I don't even know how I will do it from a people perspective. It won't amount to a civilization if it's just you and me flying around in our spacious 150,000 room space mansion. At some point I would have to see if any other witches and wizards would want to get involved." cont'd Harry.

"But, Merlin and I figure that is many years down the road, at least to any kind of scale. What I'm going to do first if I am able to do all the other stuff I already said, is to use the resources of Atlantis to try to identify, locate and recover any surviving Alterran assets out there that could help us in this goal. Who knows, we might even find some other surviving lost colonies of Alteran civilization out there?" cont'd Harry.

"So then, to me it all just seems worth doing, and if the big plans go nowhere, I'm not against you and I just exploring the universe flying around in our 150,000 room space-mansion." Harry chuckled. "Think of all the exotic pets we'd have room for?" Harry laughed, and Ginny began to laugh right along with him, somewhat in disbelief that he could be laughing about any of this though. It seemed so literally out of this world to her, but what an adventure this is going to be.

...

Several days later it was the beginning of July already. Harry had been practicing some of his Alteran powers and had become adept at telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation; and can now wandlessly and silently cast all the wizarding spells he knew. Although he found that he no longer really needs to think the incantation anymore, though he sometimes still does out of habit, it is really the focus of his mind and will power that gets the job done.

Monday, July 6, 1998

"Hi, Harry, you're here early. I guess you're all excited to get started on this expedition to Egypt then?" asked Bill

"Yup, Bill, I took a page out of Hermione's book and added a few chapters. I have a feather-light expandable trunk full of expedition supplies shrunk down as this little pyramid shaped pendant I'm wearing see? I figure pyramid shaped in the spirit of Egypt?" answered Harry.

"Nice, Harry. You're not going to go all nerd on me this trip are you?" Bill laughed out loud, even a couple of the goblins had a grin on their face...kind of a disturbing sight that is.

"Well, I want to get the full experience, so probably yeah?" replied Harry.

"Harry, did you study that beginners book on curse breaking I loaned you and read up on the customs of Egyptian treasure hunting?" asked Bill.

"Yes I did, but you guys had me at the pamphlet." replied Harry.

"_Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad._"—Pamphlet on Gringotts jobs given to Hogwarts students.

"The only thing I wasn't 100% certain of is the part that any and all treasure found is property of the bank, does that mean you never get to pick up a trinket or two?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, officially of course that is the case, but if you find something of antiquity that is of interest to you that the Goblins decide has no value, usually meaning it contains no precious metals, gemstones, or other value that a collector would be willing to pay for, then all you have to do is ask. Don't worry Harry, you know how generous Goblins are, you should have no problem." answered Bill.

"Alright then. Harry, we'll be grabbing this port key to take us to our expedition camp site in 5 minutes. Remember that while we are there we operate under a low powered notice-me-not spell so that actually the muggles who also sometimes explore these sites do see us around but they think we belong there and don't notice any magic we do. Also stay close to me, you are only here as an observer so you shouldn't interact with the Goblins too much or they will get annoyed." said Bill.

"All set then, OK Harry grab the port key." said Bill.

...elemental sounds of terrestrial atmospheric wormhole travel...

Harry stepped out into the camp site perfectly like he is strutting from one place to the other. Bill observed, "Wow Harry, you've become a natural at port-key travel now, good for you."

"Welcome to Giza Harry. We are going to be exploring some interesting hieroglyphics that look a little bit different than most we have found before and on this mission we are lucky not to be competing with any muggles over the same find. At least not yet." said Bill.

As Harry and company explored the Giza pyramid complex Merlin notified Harry, _"Harry I have detected some Alteran technology nearby and I noticed that when you looked closely at those Egyptian hieroglyphs on that wall over there it has a section that is rather different from the rest showing what appears to be the Astria Porta address for Earth in an very old Alteran script, one that hasn't been used since well before Atlantis." said Merlin._

_"More importantly, I believe one of the items I am detecting is a charged Potentia. There should not be a charged Potentia here just laying around. I also detect a ZPE anomaly that appears to be a temporal disturbance of some type." cont'd Merlin._

_"I sense it too, I feel strongly that there is a temporal disturbance associated with those two canopic jars over there. One of them contains the charged Potentia, the other one seems to contain some kind of modern muggle recording technology." __replied Harry._

_"This doesn't make sense except to explain our detection of the temporal anomaly." _Harry added.

_"I have a strong feeling these items need to remain undisturbed in order to maintain the integrity of our current timeline. I am casting a notice-me-not charm on those jars that I will remove when we leave here so no one on the Goblin team or Bill disturbs them. I am also casting permanent tracking charms on both items in order to keep track of them so that someday we may be able to unravel the mystery of what is happening here." __said Harry._

_"This is a strange coincidence that we would take this trip just for my curiosity mostly and stumble across this, when no one else on Earth could probably detect the problem or even know what to do with the items, at least the Potentia." said Harry._

_" I'm sure the modern recording device found alongside it has something to do with this. We are going to have to be on the lookout for any other people using Alterran technology on Earth. I guess we should not have ruled out the possibility that there are others out there doing something with this technology but I have not detected any so far. Perhaps whatever is going on here pertains to a future event." said Merlin._

_"That is the strong feeling I got, that is why I want to leave the items undisturbed with only a tracking charm on them for now. Whatever is going on it would obviously be unwise for anyone, even us to disturb the current flow of time. These objects were placed here in the distant past, yet out of their own time, for a reason. We will need to wait and see what that is, and who is involved. Right now I'm even more interested in the latter." __said Harry._

_"I am also curious why there appears to be here in an old Egyptian pyramid, a copy of Earth's Astria Porta address written in an ancient even for the ancient's version of Alteran script. Another mystery that I have a difficult time believing is that this is a coincidence. This site has now become a permanent place of interest for me; I will need to keep it under some observation." __Harry said._

"Harry!" Harry just about jumped out of his skin, startled at Bill hollering his name from behind him.

"Harry, why so jumpy?" asked Bill.

"Oh, ha, nothing Bill, I was just lost in my thoughts and I didn't hear you. You scared the daylight out of me which really sucks since we're walking around in an old dark tunnel underneath a pyramid." replied Harry.

"Well c'mon Harry, the crew says there is nothing interesting in this spot, not even any old curses to investigate. So, we're moving on to he next spot." said Bill.

"Okay Bill, let's do it." replied Harry.

About one week later, full of wandering around in the dark with nothing but sand and dust and the expedition finding nothing of interest, they were all sitting around the last campfire and meal talking about how useless this trip was. Everyone was convinced that for Harry's first visit on a treasure hunt and having gotten to see no real curse breaking going on that he will take away from this a lack of interest to follow through on this career path. Harry didn't really commit one way or the other but personally, he agreed with them.

Although it was particularly interesting for him and has only more mysteries to solve, not that he could share any of that with them. So, he bottled up his anxiety and tried to look as bored as the rest of them.

Before turning in for the night, Bill said to Harry:

"Hey Harry, hold on a second I have something for you. I know this trip wasn't very interesting. A friend of mine in the Ministry gave me this book a couple months ago and I just finished reading it. I thought I would loan it to you if you're interested. This guys theories sound like some kind of story that you might like." said Bill.

It is called, "The Truth About the Pyramids," and its written by a muggle archeologist named Daniel Jackson, who writes about his 'radical theories involving cross-pollination of ancient cultures and that the Egyptian pyramids are landing sites for alien spaceships and that they are far older than previously thought'. My friend thought that I would be interested in this one-because it is about Egyptian pyramids and two-because us wizards know that the pyramids are a lot older than the muggles think. The rest of the book basically is a dud I think. But, you might like it." said Bill

Harry ~mumbled under his breath~ "yeah, not very interesting..."

"What was that Harry?" asked Bill.

"Oh nothing Bill, this is great, Thanks. I think I will like it." replied Harry.

As Harry went to bed thinking, "you have got to be kidding me." Harry thought.

_"Merlin, so what do you think of these coincidences? Us stumbling across a long ago hidden Potentia and muggle recording device in sealed canopic jars in a old Egyptian pyramid -and- now Bill Weasley hands me a book written by a muggle about the idea of pyramids being ancient landing sites for alien spaceships." said Harry._

_"Well Harry, I *am* only an AI but, I am not much for coincidences, but that is because neither are you and neither was Merlin. It is very strange, perhaps we need to look into this Daniel Jackson guy to see what he thinks he knows and why he thinks it. Oh by the way, I'm sure you will recall this if you search your memory, but the Alterrans have no record of these sites being used as landing sites for space ships. Perhaps there has been extra-terrestrial visitation of other alien races since my people ascended and blended into the background. If so, what was there interest in Alterran technology and Astria Porta addresses and what is the state of their involvement on this world now. Some things we need to investigate I think. Why don't you read that book and we'll go from there." said Merlin._

_"Yeah, just what I was thinking." __said Harry._

_"I know." replied Merlin._

_"Would you cut that out?" __replied Harry._

_"Sorry." said Merlin._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 9

Sunday, July 12, 1998

"Hi Ginny" said Harry.

"Hi, you are back earlier than you thought you would be aren't you?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Bill's expedition was a bust, they found nothing of interest." replied Harry.

"However, you won't believe what I found..." cont'd Harry.

After Harry explained to her about the items he found, the time anomaly, and then the book Bill gave him, she said:

"Well Harry, this is beginning to look like another one of your Hogwarts adventures that's for sure. I just hope there aren't any dark lords at the end of the tunnel." said Ginny.

"My, my Ginny, did I just catch you using a muggle expression?" asked Harry.

"Maybe... I think you and Hermione have begun rubbing off on me." replied Ginny.

"And oh by the way Gin, why did you have to jinx me by bringing up a you know what. You know when a witch jinxes someone it is rather more potent than the ordinary person on the street." said Harry.

"Oh ha, ha Harry. I will have you know that I've come to expect you to overcome any obstacle put in front of you so, I'm not worrying about it." replied Ginny.

"There you go again." said Harry.

"Okay, ha-ha. What do you want to talk about then?" asked Ginny.

"Well first, I haven't seen you in a week, so we have some catching up to do." Interlude for some snogging behind the wood shed.

...

"So, coming back early is actually a good thing for my plans. I can get an earlier start than expected and maybe that is a good omen." said Harry.

"Are you still working with Ron and George at WWW?" asked Harry.

"Yup, Ron doesn't suspect anything on your part either. He has mentioned that he thinks your mental for wanting to go do something that is related to learning and doesn't seem the least bit peeved that he's out of the loop on the things you're doing now." said Ginny.

"Well, that's good at least. Have you heard from Hermione at all?" asked Harry.

"Ron says he has. She just wrote to mention how her vacation was going and they are having a good time. Nothing newsworthy." replied Ginny.

"Okay, I just had an idea. Since it's Sunday and Ron isn't around and my early return home is unexpected do you think your parents would let you and I go out on a date this afternoon and maybe through dinner? If so, then we could go take a peak at the outpost today and maybe even check on the Astria Porta awhile. You could see some of this in action." said Harry.

"Really! That's great. Yeah, let me ask, that would be so cool." replied Ginny.

They rushed back into the house and both parents were sitting in the kitchen having a cuppa and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mum, Dad! Look Harry's home early." announced Ginny.

Molly got up and gave him a huge hug and said "welcome home Harry," and Arthur stood up to greet him and said "you're home early aren't you? didn't the trip with Bill go well?" asked Arthur.

Harry told him the true boring story of how they found no leads and decided to call it early so they came home.

"Arthur, Molly? I was wondering since I am home early and have no other plans now and no one else is around, would it be okay if I took Ginny on a little impromptu lunch date, maybe some wandering and window shopping around London and then an early dinner, then home?" asked Harry.

Molly said, "That would be fine Harry" as Arthur nodded in the affirmative; "As long as you have Ginny home before dark and take good care of our little girl."

"No problem Molly, Arthur. I appreciate it." said Harry.

"Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad." added Ginny.

"That was pretty easy Harry, they must be getting used to you." said Ginny.

"Well they have seen me around here since I was 12." said Harry.

"Oh, you know that's not what I meant. But, I agree, I think they are rather happy with us being together." said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny leave for their "date," and promptly teleport to Grimmauld Place where they do have a quick lunch, get dressed in some cold weather gear, Harry cast warming charms, and they teleported to the Outpost.

"Are you ready Ginny?" said Harry.

"Yes, sir, let's do it." replied Ginny.

silent pop.

"Wow Harry, you're not kidding this is the middle of nowhere." said Ginny.

Harry gestured with his hand and Ginny heard ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~ as the rings materialized out of thin air and just as quickly re-materialize with them in the Outpost.

"Here you go Gin. Just like I said." said Harry.

"Nice Harry, very nice. Can I sit in the special chair?" asked Ginny.

"The control chair Gin." He chuckled. "Go ahead." replied Harry.

Ginny sat in the chair and the gel-sacs engaged to her hands, the headrest turned blue and a hologram came up showing what appeared to be an outline of the Outpost buried under hundreds of feet of ice.

"Good Gin. See I told you this technology will work for you too. So, what were you thinking about when you first sat down that made that image come up?" asked Harry.

"I was just thinking, 'exactly where are we?'" said Ginny.

"Great Gin, so you see how easy that was? That is essentially how easy it is to communicate with any AI or operate any technology that has a neural interface." said Harry.

"Why don't you try thinking about, where is the Terra Astria Porta?" said Harry.

Ginny thought about that and the hologram shifted to cover a wider expanse of Antarctic ice.

A/N: _Obviously Stargate: SG1 episode "Solitudes" never happened and this gate is not stored at Area 51. This has ripple effects obviously on other episodes that don't happen as per canon, I will try to point those differences out as necessary, but if I don't remember to, you've been duly informed._

"Look Gin, you just found our missing Astria Porta." said Harry.

"I did?" replied Ginny?

"Yes. See that yellow blinking light a few kilometers away from the Outpost with the Terra origin symbol on it?" Harry explained that the symbol is the Alteran symbol for the point of origin for Earth or Terra identifying it as the Earth Astria Porta.

"Nice. I like this Harry. Can I get up now before I press my luck?" asked Ginny.

"Sure Hon. Go ahead. Since we now know where it is I am going to sit and get the precise geospatial coordinates from the computer and beam it here to the outpost." said Harry.

Harry sat, there is a bright flash of light over by one unused wall where Harry has chosen to station the Astria Porta, and it appeared right where he wanted.

"Man Harry, that was fast." said Ginny.

"Alteran technology doesn't mess around Gin." replied Harry.

"So Harry, that was so fast I think we're done already?" asked Ginny.

"Not really but, we can get started on setting up a power relay from the control chair Potentia to the Astria Porta so that we can try to see if we can connect to anything." said Harry.

_"Harry don't forget, you don't want to dial out to Atlantis until you are ready to take that journey. Once we dial-in we are going to set in motion a draw on the city's power that we need to be ready to deal with and execute on our plan immediately." said Merlin._

_"Thank you for reminding me Merlin." __said Harry._

Harry explained to Ginny that they can't dial Atlantis right now but, said he does want to try one thing.

Harry made short work of running new conduit from the storage room and building a connection from the control chair power relays to the Astria Porta.

"What I'm going to do Gin, as sort of a first test of this Astria Porta and the data interface that I just set up for it to the main computer; is to initiate a low security auxiliary status check to this galaxy's Astria Porta network." said Harry.

"This will give our central computer a quick status update of all the active Astria Porta's, meaning connected to a power source, and a quick status as to their recent activity logs and briefly identify if their are any non-Alteran technology connected to them." cont'd Harry.

"This will give us some idea if some of the Astria Porta's have been annexed by any non-Alteran civilizations, just something I have become curious about since Egypt." cont'd Harry.

Harry initiated a diagnostic dialing sequence and sent the polling status request out to the network, and waited for the Astria Porta to shutdown.

"It appears to have passed its first test at least. Let's see what we found out about the other gates in the network." said Harry.

"OK, now this is interesting." said Harry.

_"Merlin, you have set me on an interesting project you know?" __said Harry._

_"Yes, I see. Very curious." replied Merlin._

"Well Gin, from this first diagnostic test polling the active Astria Porta's in the Milky Way galaxy, we have found 396 active Porta's. It seems my work will be cut out for me in just the second phase of the project after phase 1 of recovering Atlantis is done, which namely is to identify, locate, and retrieve all surviving Alteran technology." said Harry.

"Harry do you mean you are going to remove all those gates from those planets?" asked Ginny.

"Oh no, not at all Gin. I didn't mean that, but behind each one of those Porta's is the potential for something of the Alterans to be left behind. It will bear investigating at the least. And then of course is the very high likelihood of many of these Porta's being in use by other civilizations or other races." said Harry.

"I think we will need to tread carefully on a lot of this. Our technology may or may not still be the most formidable in the galaxy, as it once was; but there is just the two of us so far and even when we get started we will only have the resources of one city-ship really. We don't want to kick over any hornets nests by accident." cont'd Harry.

"Anyway, I'm sure it will be fine. We'll just take our time and do it right." cont'd Harry.

"Anyway, the most interesting thing I found is that there is another active Astria Porta on Earth." concluded Harry.

"Unbelievable." replied Ginny.

"This means that someone else besides the Alterans or Lanteans brought an Astria Porta here. I would bet all my galleons in Gringotts that this has something to do with that stuff I found in Egypt." said Harry.

"Let's see. _Display geospatial coordinates of secondary Earth Porta._" said Harry.

"Oh, right. OK, this figures. The yanks, would be in the middle of this like they are everything else. Hmm. Digging a little deeper here. The Porta is located one thousand meters underground in this place called Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado. in the USA. I will double down on my galleons bet that there is a government or military installation underneath that mountain." said Harry.

"Boy, I wonder what these yanks have gotten themselves into. I do not see that they have a standard dialing and control device for the Porta, yet they are using it. The computer has logged it as being connected to foreign technology. Which means the yanks have figured out a way to use the Porta with their own tech. Not bad." cont'd Harry.

"Gin, I think I have figured out where I want to scout for a place to live in the States. Whadya think?" cont'd Harry.

"Don't you think that's a bit too close to what they are doing? Why don't you set up somewhere out of the way like they are but somewhere else entirely where it is less likely they could stumble onto you?" replied Ginny.

"You have the advantage now of knowing where they are if they become a problem for you." cont'd Ginny.

"Come to think of it, you sure you want to set up in the States at all knowing this? You might be better off going to a neutral place where no one knows Harry Potter, the greatest wizard of all time -and- doesn't seem to be involved with an Astria Porta. Just in case you need to steer clear of government interference or better yet, need a government to interfere on your behalf if you become entangled with problems with the yanks?" concluded Ginny.

"Wow Ginny, you're right. I didn't know you had a mind for strategy like that." replied Harry.

"Hmm. Harry you didn't think Ron was the only chess master in the Weasley clan did you? Has he ever mentioned the only family member to ever beat him at chess? Hmm?" replied Ginny.

"Actually Gin, no he has not. But I am glad to learn about this side of you and glad to have this new blackmail material on Ron." replied Harry. They both cracked up laughing at that.

"OK Gin, I will give some thought to where I should locate to." said Harry.

"You mean *we* don't you buddy?" replied Ginny.

"Of course dear, but not until you graduate Hogwarts and I get some Weasley brothers retardant underwear." replied Harry.

"So Gin, we accomplished some good stuff today, why don't we head back home and go out to that dinner we talked about, and I can get you home on time." said Harry.

"So, Whadya think of all this?" asked Harry.

"Amazing, simply amazing the stuff you get yourself into Mr. Potter. After seeing all of this stuff and now with the yanks too and some other aliens involved here." replied Ginny.

"Yeah, this is another of your great adventures only this time it's not just the wizarding world at stake, it's the *whole* world at stake and we don't even know what we're getting into yet." cont'd Ginny.

"So, it looks like it will be fun." cont'd Ginny.

"Let's go home and have dinner and call this a night." concluded Ginny.

Before they left, Harry set up a long range transceiving protocol using ZPE spectrum communication between Merlin and the Outpost central computer and the Astria Porta. He figured he might just do some further research from home now that he has galactic level communications established; and he can keep a closer eye on the Astria Porta network.

_"Merlin, lock out the Astria Porta so that no one can dial in or dial out without giving my personal access code. Also, I don't know why I didn't think of this before but do the same thing with the ring platform." __said Harry._

_"Done and Done" replied Merlin._

Harry took Ginny home and before she went into the house he let her know that he is going to get started with the Atlantis project tomorrow morning to take advantage of the extra time he has. He'll worry more about what the yanks are doing with this other Porta after sorting out Atlantis.

"So Gin, I will be gone for probably two weeks. I will be back for my birthday even if I don't finish in time so don't worry." said Harry.

"Oh Harry, I am kind of nervous for you. This is real big, you traveling through that thing to another planet in another galaxy and you've never done anything like it before." said Ginny.

"You think it's perfectly safe, I know you do. But still you've never done it before and there could be surprises waiting for you on the other side that you're not ready for." cont'd Ginny.

"Please be careful, please be safe. If anything happens to you out there we won't even find out back here will we?" concluded Ginny.

"Whew, you're right Gin. I guess we need to have some contingency. I tell you what. If for some reason you *do not* hear from me by lets say the day after my birthday, just to leave some wiggle room for error, then what you should do is go to the yanks in Cheyenne Mountain. Tell them what you know and how you found out through me. You don't have to tell them you're a witch, that would just get you into more trouble here." said Harry.

"Actually, now that I think about it, a safer way for you to go about it is to contact Kingsley, since he is the Minister for Magic he has official government contacts, contacts that also understand and adhere to the secrecy of the wizarding world." cont'd Harry.

"So, he can get the right information passed along without putting you at personal risk or risk of you breaking the international statue of secrecy, or at least not without Kingsley's permission." cont'd Harry.

"But, if you tell them the secret of the outpost and the Astria Porta and show them how to use the control chair and all of that they will have to believe you and possibly they can even launch a rescue mission." cont'd Harry.

"I suspect the possibility of getting their hands on Atlantis not to mention everything at the Outpost will be enough to entice them to do something." concluded Harry.

"Okay, Harry but what about the unbreakable vow?" said Ginny.

"I have that covered Gin." Harry pulled out his wand and gave a conditional release of the vow if he does not return home from the trip to Atlantis within 24 hours of his next Birthday. He didn't bother to remind her that if he died she would be automatically released from the vow.

"Also, Ginny, here is my secret code to the dialing computer and transportation rings at the Outpost. You and they would need that. Since they have their own Porta they should be able to dial into mine and just go right on through." said Harry.

"Oh, if all this happens, remember to tell them to swap the point of origin on their gate temporarily to any other origin point currently not in use in the network. They will then be able to dial my Porta using Earth as the destination." cont'd Harry.

"They won't be able to dial back to their Porta from mine the same way though, they will need alternate transportation back and then they would reset their Porta for normal use. The system is actually not designed for two Porta's to operate at the same time at the same origin address unless you have a more advanced Lantean dialing computer which can do that." cont'd Harry.

"My Porta is actually Earth's primary designated in the network. As long as mine remains locked down as it is now, there's will work fine. That's one of the reasons I left it locked down when we left." cont'd Harry.

"Every time I use my Porta they could detect that something is going on if they are paying attention but, they shouldn't be able to figure out what; at least not until they learn of the presence of my Porta here on Earth anyway." cont'd Harry.

"Anyway, I digress from the long boring technical explanation. But, if you do need to go down this path of contingency you will need to tell them all that." cont'd Harry.

"Having said all that..." cont'd Harry.

"I think everything will be OK, Gin. At least I'm sure I'll make it back alright, even if I really can't get Atlantis to fly home. We will have enough power to dial the Astria Porta back to Earth if I need to." cont'd Harry.

"So, you OK now?" concluded Harry.

"Yeah, Harry, at least I have a plan of something I can do to help if it looks like something went wrong. I'm going to miss you and I will be scared for you. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep well while you are gone so please come back as soon as possible and if you find any way to communicate with me sooner, please do." replied Ginny.

"Hmm. Gin, you gave me an idea. Well, you see... ah, never mind, I don't have any of this stuff here on Earth right now. But, no that won't work. Well, what I was going to say is that if you could make it to the Outpost yourself some time, you could use the chair and we could communicate." said Harry.

"But the problem is that you would need a separate way to Antarctica on your own to get close enough for it to be in your apparation range and you haven't even gone for you license yet. No, it's way too unsafe. Well, anyway if things do look crazy that's another idea for you. And I never did teach you how to summon the rings with your wand, which is possible by the way if I show you how. If the yanks are using a Porta I assume they know how to work rings too." cont'd Harry.

"I wish I had another PNA right now, then I could set up a relay for you through the Outpost and we could stay in contact. That's what I was trying to figure out earlier. I just don't have what I would need to make something like that yet. I promise getting you your own PNA will be one of my first priorities after I see that Atlantis is safe and ship-shape, then we won't have this communication problem again when I'm away off-world." cont'd Harry.

"Sigh. Okay, Harry. I understand and look you gave me a couple good ideas to work with if something goes wrong. I know you need to see this through. I can see the determination burning in your eyes. I wouldn't hold you back even if I could." replied Ginny.

They exchanged one last giant hug that neither wanted to let go of then Ginny finally let go and said, "Goodbye Harry, please be safe. I will miss you. Go home now and get a good rest for tomorrow. I love you." Harry replied back, "I love you too Gin and I will. See you in a couple weeks." silent pop

...

Meanwhile, back at Stargate Command...

"Captain Carter!" called out Sgt. Siler.

"Yes, Sgt. what is it?" said Carter.

"Ma'am a few minutes ago the dialing computer detected a brief anomaly in its connection to the Stargate." cont'd Siler.

"What happened, Sgt.?" cont'd Carter.

"It appeared to the computer that it received a momentary feedback from the control circuit on the stargate and at the same time the power on the stargate appeared visually to fluctuate." cont'd Siler.

"Explain the visual bit Sgt." cont'd Carter.

"Well, ma'am. The lights that are usually on surrounding each of the chevrons dimmed a little bit and went right back to normal. This would be at the same time the computer detected the control circuit feedback." cont'd Siler.

"Have you run diagnostics?" cont'd Carter.

"Yes, ma'am, everything came back clean, it appears that for whatever it was it's gone, the stargate is fully operational." cont'd Siler.

"OK, get with engineering and have them run a deeper diagnostic and hypothesize potential causes for this." cont'd Carter.

"Also maintain a monitor on this if it happens again and if it re-occurs maintain a tracking algorithm to determine any patterns, such as timing or event causality." concluded Carter.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Siler.

...

A few minutes later in General Hammond's office, along with Colonel O'Neill.

"Captain, what else can you tell us about this anomaly that occurred with the gate this afternoon?" asked Hammond.

"Nothing yet sir, we have engaged full tracking protocols in case it re-occurs and we have engineering performing deeper diagnostics and searching for hypothesis as to how it could happen." replied Carter.

"Very good Captain," said Hammond.

"Sam," uhm, I mean Captain Carter, do you have any theories of your own yet?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"No Colonel, not really. The only thing I can think of is that if it isn't merely a technical fault in our wiring or dialing computer, which engineering should isolate soon if that is the case; then the first thing I would suspect is somehow this is an affect caused by another gate dialing our gate and having an error on their end or perhaps terminating the connection just before it completed the sequencing of an event horizon authorization handshake, but either one of those then leads to some external causality that I have no information to identify." replied Carter.

"So, in other words you don't know?" the Colonel asked.

"That's right." Sam answered, while you couldn't miss the General rolling his eyes at the Colonel.

"Very well, Captain, Colonel. Keep working on it and inform me of any developments. Dismissed." said Hammond.

"Yes sir." said Carter and O'Neill.

...

Back at Grimmauld Place.

_"Merlin, I think we have a good plan set in motion for tomorrow. It almost seems a waste to wait since nothing I need to do this exists on Earth. I need to go to Atlantis to do anything. But, Ginny's right, I should get a good night's sleep and then get started in the morning." __said Harry._

_"G'night (yawn), Merlin." __said Harry._

_"Goodnight, Harry." replied Merlin._


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 10

Monday, July 13, 1998

**_*Good morning Gin*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Hi Harry, Good morning. Are you getting ready to head out?"_**** replied Ginny.**

**_*Yup, that's why I wanted to reach out and let you know I was getting ready to leave and to say Goodbye one more time."_**** said Harry.**

**_*Thanks Harry, I'm glad. It's too bad only you can initiate this telepathy between us. Are you sure there is no way this will work all the way from Atlantis?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Yeah, maybe someday we'll figure out how to let you be able to do it. And, no way Gin. It'll never work from that distance.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*I know, I just thought I'd ask...again.*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Harry, I hate to cut this short but I was walking from the kitchen to the floo to head out to WWW and now that I've stopped and seem to be just standing here looking at it Mum is giving me funny looks.*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*I better get going. Good luck Harry and do try to communicate with me if you can find a way.*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*I will Gin, Love you. See you in a couple weeks. Have fun at the WWW.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*I will. Bye Harry*_**** said Ginny.**

_"OK Merlin, let's go through our checklist. A one month supply of food and drink-check; My expedition pendant full of clothes and other supplies, just in case-check; My wand, also just in case-check. Told Kreacher I will be out of town for a couple weeks and to keep the house locked down except for Ginny-check. Have magical will in place at Gringotts and never tell Ginny about that-check." said Harry._

**_*Uhm, Harry?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Yes, Gin?*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Uh, did you forget that you still have a telepathic connection open to me?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Oh, oops*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Yeah, oops, so what is this you don't want to tell Ginny about? Oh yeah a magical will Harry? Harrrrry!*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*You ARE going to be safe aren't you?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Yes, Gin, I'm just taking all precautions that's all. It was Merlin's idea really.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Argh, you are going to drive me crazy. OK, of course. So anyway, it was really sweet of you to leave your house open to me while you're gone. Why did you do that?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Oh, you know, also just in case.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Oh, okay Harry. So can I throw a big party there while you're gone then?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Uhhh, No Gin. But that actually reminds me of something now that you mention it.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*What's that?*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*I also need to make you the secret keeper for Grimmauld Place and my Secret Study, you know also just in case.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*OK Harry, how are you going to do that? I'm at WWW now and you're getting ready to leave*_**** said Ginny.**

**_*Alright, so just tell George you need to go to the loo real quick and you'll see*_**** said Harry.**

**_*OK Harry*_**** said Ginny.**

Ginny walked into the loo and closed the door and turned around to see Harry standing there.

"Aayeieieiiiiiii, oh Merlin! Harry, you scared the crap out of me." said Ginny.

"Well dear, at least we're standing in the right room for that."** said Harry.**

"Ginny! George hollered out across the store. Are you okay in there? I heard you scream?" said George.

"I'm OK George, I just saw myself in the mirror and realized I didn't put makeup on this morning before I came to work," Ginny hollered back through the door.

Unheard by Ginny and Harry, George went off muttering "...girls, nuts the lot of them."

Ginny turned around and Harry was doubled over trying not to bust a gut laughing on the inside so that no one hears him.

"Harry, ...Harry. Cut it out, it's not that funny."** said Ginny.**

"Oh, shoo, yeah it is Gin. But, sorry about scaring you."** said Harry.**

"I just thought I would pop on over real quick and take care of the secret keeper thing."** said Harry.**

Harry muttered the right magic words to make Ginny the secret keeper and then Ginny said "OK Harry, you nut. You exasperate me sometime you know that?"** said Ginny.**

"I would also swear you are growing a new sense of humor that you didn't have before."** said Ginny.**

"Anyway, you better get going before I change my mind and don't let you. And then make you walk out of the loo with me and have you explain -that- to my brother."** said Ginny.**

A quick kiss on the lips from Harry and he said, "Okay bye Gin, Love ya." silent pop

Ginny, shook her head and just walked out of the loo to get to work. When George saw her he said, "Gin you have makeup on."

"Of course I do George, it's called magic." said Ginny, silently to herself she just thought, 'Oh bother.' In her mind she swears she hears Harry chuckling.

The WWW finally got started on a normal day of business and Harry back at Grimmauld Place, broke the telepathic connection to Ginny, and said:

_"OK Merlin, we're off." _silent pop

...

Harry appeared standing next to the control chair in the Outpost. No point in using the rings anymore, he thought. He had gotten good enough at teleportation and had been here enough to get right to the point so to speak.

_"Alright Merlin, let's get to it. Dial Atlantis." __said Harry._

-Kawoosh-. A stable wormhole appeared after the initial vortex dissipated out of the Astria Porta.

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the event horizon.

_"You know you didn't need to take a deep breath when walking through the Porta." said Merlin._

_"I know, it was just instinct. It -looks- like a big puddle of water after all." __said Harry._

Meanwhile, back at the SGC.

"Captain Carter?" said Siler.

"Yes, Sgt. Siler?" said Carter.

"The anomaly that we detected with the stargate the other day has just re-occurred." said Siler.

"Is it still going on?" asked Carter.

"No, ma'am. It started and ended already." answered Siler.

"Did the tracking algorithm catch all the data this time?" asked Carter.

"Yes, ma'am. It is almost the same as the last time with two noticeable differences." replied Siler.

"What are they?" asked Carter.

"The chevron's dimmed just like last time, and we did detect an anomaly at the control circuit. However it did not appear as feedback this time, it just triggered that handshake relay on the control circuit but didn't do anything else." answered Siler.

"Strange. That definitely might be a clue though." replied Carter.

"And the other difference?" asked Carter.

"Yes, ma'am. The minor power fluctuation lasted longer than the last time, this time for a full minute." said Siler.

"Okay, I will get with engineering and go over your data in more detail with them later, first I need to report this to the Colonel and the General." said Carter.

Back on Atlantis, after Harry was done staring in awe at the place for a few minutes, Merlin reminded him they have a job to do.

First, Harry raised his hand over what appeared to be a blank spot on the floor and a security lockout pedestal rose up. Harry placed his hand with the PNA over it and gave the commands to transfer all control and security access privileges to himself and the PNA.

At this the internal lighting of the city began to activate and the command consoles in the Astria Porta room all began to light up. Harry instructed Merlin to form a full AIA virtual connection with the Atlantis AIA and begin diagnostics and develop a full situation report (sitrep).

In the meantime Harry walked to one of Atlantis transporters and headed down to the power room for the three Potentia. Once he arrived there he informed Merlin that he was going to repair the subspace membrane on each of the three Potentia one at a time in order to restore them to their backup 10% power potential. This having been done Harry activated the neural projection of Merlin so that he didn't feel like he was talking to himself during the rest of this mission, and asked Merlin:

_"So, have you established that we have full control of Atlantis and developed a complete sitrep. for me?" __asked Harry._

_"Yes I have, are you ready for it?" replied Merlin._

_"Yes, let me have it." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis is fully under your control and command. You have been installed for all security protocols as the High Councilor of Atlantis and the Alterran Government. The Atlantis AIA will fully respond to you and respond appropriately to all your commands and questions, when you are ready to use it." answered Merlin._

_"The basic status of the city is this. It is still tethered to the bottom of the ocean, with shields continuing to safely hold the water at bay. With your efforts the three main Potentia are holding at a stable 10% charge. The city's solar-powered generators are currently inoperative but are in full working condition. The geological drilling station that is located on the sea floor of Lantea near Atlantis appears to be shutdown and abandoned." cont'd Merlin._

_"The city star-drive is fully operational and we could fly the city at sub-light or even make interstellar flights with the current power of the Potentia, but as we suspected we will need more power to use the worm-hole drive in order to make a timely trip back to the Milky Way galaxy." cont'd Merlin._

_"Hold there a second Merlin, is there anything of interest to us with that geological drilling station?" __asked Harry._

_"No Harry, it has the ability to find and gather geothermal energy from the planet and supply it to Atlantis but, it was abandoned long ago. Since we have no intention of keeping Atlantis on this planet then it will be of no immediate benefit to us." replied Merlin._

_"OK, we will leave that be for now then." __replied Harry._

_"Continue with the sitrep." __said Harry._

_"All living spaces seem to be empty but available for use. Also, as I know you were joking with Ginny with your mansion comments, I want to remind you that Atlantis actually has living quarters to sustain a population of 2 million people, but you are correct that the city-ship operations, government and military living quarters number at approximately 150,000. The facilities all appear to be in operational order." cont'd Merlin._

_"The largest city structures include the Control tower, which we are presently in, the Inner City including the Central Spire, the East Pier, the North Pier, the South Pier, the South-East Pier, the South-West Pier, and the West Pier." cont'd Merlin._

_"The following is a summary status of all major government, city-ship operations, and scientific spaces in Atlantis:" cont'd Merlin._

_Control tower__:_

_-Astria Porta Operations: The following subsystems have passed diagnostics and are reports fully operational.: the Main Control Console, Environmental Support Systems, Communications and Astria Porta Shield Control, Power Control Systems, Auxiliary Console, and the Internal/External Biometric Sensor Array. Long range sensors, the Cloak, and the Shield are fully operational. However, the Cloak and the Sensors are currently disabled. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Gate-Ship Bay: All 16 Gate-Ships are in good working order and appear to be fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-The HAZMAT Storage Room: Reports fully operational but in disuse. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Infirmary: Reports fully operational and medical supply stocks report full but much expired since the perishable supplies were stored here. The Infirmary Operating Room's, Recovery Room's, Quarantine Room's, and Stasis Chamber rooms all report as operational. WARNING HAZARD: The Stasis Chamber reports there is one Stasis Chamber occupied by a human woman who was not there originally when Atlantis was abandoned. cont'd Merlin._

_Inner City__:_

_-In addition to the main housing complexes for city residents, which all report as unoccupied and operational that is of interest to you, this area of the city also includes the following: cont'd Merlin._

_-Control Chair Room: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-Hologram Room: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-Isolation Rooms: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Brig: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_East Pier__:_

_-The Nanite Lab: Reports fully operational and a full stock of inert nanites ready for use. Also reports that a working exogenesis device is in stock at this lab. This is great Harry, for with that we can quickly terraform planets to suit human habitation. I wasn't certain if Janus would leave one of these behind, their use had been banned by the Council. This will probably be very useful for your goals in the future. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Society Research Lab: Reports fully operational and a full stock of Lantean observation satellites ready for use. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Auxiliary Lab: Reports fully operational but in a state of disuse. cont'd Merlin._

_-There is a large storage room: Reports fully operational and full of supplies, I have downloaded the supplies manifest for your perusal at your convenience. cont'd Merlin._

_-There is an Auxiliary Medical Isolation Room: Reports fully operational but in a state of disuse. cont'd Merlin._

_The North Pier__:_

_-The North Tower Drone Weapon Deployment Platform: Reports fully operational and the drone storage room reports a full stock of drones. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Secondary Gate-Ship Bay and Control Room: Reports fully operational and 4 of it's complement of 16 Gate-Ships are in different states of disrepair or maintenance. cont'd Merlin._

_The South Pier__:_

_-The Nanite Creation Machine Lab and Storage Area: Reports fully operational and the storage area is fully stocked with the raw materials for making nanites. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Containment Chamber: Reports fully operational but in disuse. cont'd Merlin._

_The South-East Pier__:_

_-The Living Quarters for Command Staff including the Penthouse Suites: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-The South-East Pier Drone Weapon Deployment Platform: Reports fully operational and the drone storage room reports a full stock of drones. cont'd Merlin._

_The South-West Pier__:_

_-The South-East Pier Drone Weapon Deployment Platform: Reports fully operational and the drone storage room reports a full stock of drones. cont'd Merlin._

_The West Pier__:_

_-The Ascension Research Lab: Reports fully operational. Reports a WARNING HAZARD: The lab containment device contains an unknown energy-based life form that had been captured for study and not released. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Bio Lab: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_-The Botany Lab: Reports fully operational. cont'd Merlin._

_The following is the status of other significant subsystems: The following reports fully operational: Atlantis' Database, DNA Re-sequencer, Inertial Dampeners, Lightning Rod Towers, Main Power Conduits, Life Support, Subspace Transmitters, Transporters, the Star-drive, and the Worm-hole drive. cont'd Merlin._

_"Thanks Merlin, that is enough for now. I think I have the range of it. Atlantis is in pretty good shape. Almost everything is operational, certainly everything I care about right now." __replied Harry._

_"Obviously we need to investigate those warnings and see what that is about." __cont'd Harry._

_"I have one real question though."__ cont'd Harry._

_"I would have thought that the Lanteans, especially with a city this size would have more production capabilities, you know like factories to make things and robots to do a lot of the mundane work and so forth."__ cont'd Harry._

_"Ah Harry, yes actually you are right but you will like the answer I think. In the waning days of the Lantean's we were really only concerned with one main objective: mastering ascension." replied Merlin._

_"So that it does appears at first look that the city lacks many of the facilities you would expect of a city. However, this is one of those cases where I told you that you would possess the knowledge but would not necessarily understand what to do with it all." cont'd Merlin._

_"In fact, the nanite creation machine room, nanite lab, and the matter transporters are all you will need to manage any of the manufacturing you wish to do and to design or re-design new automation solutions such as the robots you are thinking of. In fact, while you won't find any in Atlantis, Merlin invented something called the molecular construction device, which combines all of those technologies into a single device that can be used to quickly create anything you know how to build. Since I have Merlin's memories I can show you how to construct one of those." cont'd Merlin._

_"Of course, when you look at the Alterran and Lantean sciences and history you will see many millions of years of steadily evolving manufacturing capability but they all fell out of disuse millennia ago in favor of nanite production. With the nanites and transporters, we essentially just built what we needed when we needed it, then recycled those facilities back to raw materials for re-use later-so you don't see much abandoned or unused Alterran facilities laying around anymore. With Atlantis you have all that you will need to build or re-build any Alterran technology that you wish, you may simply need to gather certain raw materials, but even nanite mining robots and nanite built refining facilities can do all of that for you when the time comes." cont'd Merlin._

_"We simply were no longer in any kind of expansionist mindset and had no need to build and leave behind large cities with manufacturing and economies and the like. We were focused purely on science in our last days and we used our most advanced nanite, artificial intelligence, and neural communication technologies along with pure mastery of ZPE spectrum communication and energy and matter manipulation to do any of the physical works we needed done." cont'd Merlin._

_"There is also more in addition to those main warnings from the city sitrep. you need to be made aware of. Let me go over these two items before we return to the subject of those warnings." cont'd Merlin._

_"First, is our final worst enemy the Wraith. You already know all about them of course from the knowledge you received. However I want to point out that according to the ongoing sensor records from the society research lab and it's continued intelligence gathering in the Pegasus observation satellite network, that the Wraith have allowed their race to diminish in numbers to a manageable fraction of what they once were due to the lack of large growing population for them to feed off of." cont'd Merlin._

_"They are currently in the final 50 years of their normal hibernation cycle and so I suggest that we try not to disturb them for a while, thus giving you the time to operate and figure out what you want to do about them, if anything in the future." cont'd Merlin._

_"Second, and for the immediate future I think the most important is the Asurans. Another mistake in our arrogance. However, I think we can solve an old problem, right an old wrong as it were -and- possibly acquire for you a tremendous resource in helping you to rebuild the Alterran civilization." cont'd Merlin._

_"You also know the basics of this from the history but, what I want to suggest probably wouldn't occur to you since you were not personally involved as my namesake was. The simple matter is, after our nanite weapon creations designed to fight the Wraith evolved themselves into the Asurans, but were still filled with a rage they could not understand, the machines begged us to remove the aggression programming, but we refused, for we had created base codes that prevented the Asurans from harming us, and we were desperate to find a weapon to destroy the Wraith." cont'd Merlin._

_"When we concluded that the Asurans would not be the weapon we sought, we sent a fleet of Aurora-class battleships to Asuras, wiping out the laboratory and the nanites, and deleted all references to the project from their database, save for Asuras' Stargate address. However, some of the nanites survived, and began to replicate again which resulted in the Second Birth. After we lost the war and returned to the Milky Way galaxy, the Asurans began to attack the Wraith." cont'd Merlin._

_"Now, that is as much as history tells us, however the society research lab observation satellites have kept track of the Asurans as they have the Wraith and have discovered that the Asurans have achieved much in the last 10,000 years. They appear to have built many city-ships modeled on Atlantis, at least that is what they look like from satellite. They probably have developed the ability to mass produce Potentia if they are building on this scale and I wouldn't be surprised if they have massed a fleet of Lantean Aurora class battleships as well. They appear to be imitating everything from the late stages of Lantean society." cont'd Merlin._

_"OK, Merlin. I agree with you about the Wraith, why not let sleeping dogs lie? literally, as the saying goes. But, what do you suggest about the Asurans, they could be an even worse enemy if they wanted to get revenge on us after all this time."__ replied Harry._

_"That is true Harry. But, what I recommend that you do, once we have Atlantis in flight and fully mission capable and ready for worm-hole travel, is to fly to Asura under Shield and Cloak. Then you use the Hologram Projector to project yourself to their Capitol city, using the Alterran remnant cover story that we planned on using in the Milky Way as well; and offer them to remove the aggression base codes in order to right the wrongs of the old Lantean civilization." replied Merlin._

_"I suggest that you simply offer to do this for them and ask nothing in return. Respecting their sentience as a new self-governing race and to simply right the wrong. It is true that they could be a terrible enemy, however they ought to have no military technology any stronger than ours, and we ought to be able to protect ourselves if it comes to it." cont'd Merlin._

_"And by removing the aggression base codes they should be a more genial race overall and allow them to develop and flourish. We can promise to come back to Pegasus and help them deal with the Wraith when they awake from their hibernation cycle; but otherwise we will leave the stewardship of the Pegasus galaxy to them unless a need develops for us to re-engage. I would suggest offering a long-term mutual-defense alliance at that point. See if they bite on that. If so, perhaps you will be able to become friends with them and develop a mutual respect." cont'd Merlin._

_"With all that said, if the meeting goes very wrong and they won't even listen to you and they become violent at the start, then first we should be able to rely upon their base code of non aggression and no harm to a Lantean/Alterran. If for some reason they do not accept your ancestry as sufficient to be protected by that, you can simply activate the logic-bomb code to remove their aggression base code anyway and activate the worm-hole drive and leave the galaxy. You can always return to deal with them later if you feel the need." cont'd Merlin._

_"It is a good plan Merlin and I understand why you on behalf of your namesake want to right that wrong. I am inclined to agree with you merely to eliminate a major threat to my plans. However, I am going to take it one step further and prepare a version of the logic-bomb to simply freeze the nanites to their core and then as it will be safe I will initiate an energy wave that is known to the nanite lab that will disintegrate all the nanites back to their base components." __replied Harry._

_"If they won't cooperate and do so on perfectly amiable and friendly terms, I don't think I can afford to have them running around this galaxy and potentially the universe, looking and acting for all intents and purposes as Alterrans/Lanteans, doing whatever they wish to. I understand they were a creation of the Lanteans and that they subsequently developed a form of sentience but at the end of the day they are still machines and I won't allow them to be a threat to life in the galaxy, especially because they were created by my ancestors and I feel like I have a responsibility to deal with this if I am to properly take on the mantle of re-forming the Alterran and Lantean civilization." __replied Harry._

_"Harry, I understand that you feel threatened by the mere existence of the Asurans but I know that Merlin would not agree with you on that course of action. However, I can only advise you. It is fully your decision. My suggestions are formed on the basis of Merlin's last wishes on this matter. The final outcome is now up to you." replied Merlin._

_"OK, Merlin, let's return to the subject of those warnings. For the energy-based life form that is in containment, is there any reason I could not just beam the entire containment pod to some distant uninhabited star system and just release it?" __replied Harry._

_"You could do that very easily Harry, it would probably be a reasonable course of action. According to the records, the entity was captured in sub-space, so I would recommend releasing it back into sub-space. Hopefully it will find its way home where-ever that is." replied Merlin._

_"Good plan Merlin, we'll do that once everything else is underway before we head to Asura." __replied Harry._

_"As to the woman in stasis. For the time being I am going to just leave her there and I can look into that more when we are safely established back home. She has been in stasis for 10,000 years, she is safe to continue to stay there. She is not an Alterran or Lantean, so she would probably not possess any knowledge that would be helpful to me at this stage and for all I know she could be carrying some terrible disease that someone in the past simply wanted to keep locked up to study. So, I'll look into that later." __replied Harry._

_"Very well Harry, I can see no problem with that course of action." replied Merlin._

_"OK Merlin, let's get to work on getting the city ready to fly." __replied Harry._

For the next several days, Harry and Merlin divided up tasks of working with nanite constructors to build four Destiny seed-ship class stellar power generators. One will be kept in reserve as a backup power supply capable of powering the entire city for short period of time if the Potentia begin to fail, whilst the other three will be inter-relayed into the power conduits from the Potentia to the star-drive and worm-hole drive. In this fashion, the drives will rely upon the stellar power generators and the rest of the city will continue to operate off the Potentia with one stellar generator for backup.

Following that, it took a few more days for Harry and Merlin to have the nanite constructors build four powerful ram scoops and had to work out the city-ship structural engineering changes necessary to add these to the city super-structure. The nanites made quick work of installing them after that. These are used by the stellar generators to absorb stellar material when the ship is within the corona of a star to regenerate. Harry developed modifications to the Shield's similar to the one's on a Destiny class ship to allow matter to pass through the Shields to the ram scoops while continuing to protect the ship from everything else.

July 23, 1998

It took ten days for Harry to get Atlantis in shape to fly back to the Milky Way. In that time during breaks he took some time to roam certain parts of the city to become familiar with it. He took ownership of the premier penthouse living quarters in the Command quarters in the South-East Pier.

He also had a look at the supplies manifest Merlin downloaded for him and found plenty of items he was going to make good use of. First of all, he has an entire supply of PNA Mark VII's. One has Ginny's name all over it. Someday he hopes one will go to Hermione too. So, he put two of them in his expedition pendant to take home with him.

He also found a large storage of the softball-sized self-levitating sensor orbs. Harry decided to call them Destiny orbs in honor of the ship they were designed for. He put several of these in his expedition pendant to take home as well and he activated two dozen of them and programmed them to continuously patrol all the major Atlantis piers and spaces because he was beginning to find it creepy to be in this big place all alone with no one watching his back. He knew it was just an over active imagination on his part, but it made him feel better. They will report everything back to the Atlantis AIA, which in turn is being monitored continuously by Merlin.

While Merlin is running final diagnostics and flight simulations for the city taking into account their ram scoop and shield modifications, Harry took the time to build himself a portable science lab that he can take back to Earth with him so that he can tinker with ideas he has while he's there as well as bring some of the technology home with him to protect him while he is on Earth. He won't always be safe behind the most formidable Shields in the known universe on Atlantis. His portable lab contains a scaled down version of Merlin's molecular construction device. Enough nanites in storage to allow him to replicate more nanites and other devices, and several pre-made nanite constructors. This along with his scientific knowledge and the knowledge built-into the molecular construction device computer he can build almost anything he needs, at least on a small scale.

Another interesting discovery he made when looking through the storage area in the Command deck quarters is a more advanced version of the PNA that is designed for military and command use. This is called a Tactical Neural Assistant or TNA. Harry decided to wear this one on his right arm. The TNA does not have an AIA avatar like Merlin, but otherwise still forms a neural command interface with him. Through this TNA he can maintain persistent real-time control and communication over sub-space with Atlantis or any other Lantean space-based technology, so long as it is in the same galaxy as he is. This means he will have full access to Atlantis computers, laboratories, long range sensors, satellite networks, weapons, or any automated system, etc. even when he is on Earth traveling on another space-ship, and so forth. It is essentially the same as sitting in the control chair on Atlantis or any other ship he chooses to take personal command of, without the holographic projection capability and being safely tucked behind it's shields. This device also contains a full shield package like the PNA, lacks the sensor package but, makes up for it with a personal energy weapon that can stun, kill, disintegrate, or immobilize. Like the PNA, it draws upon the wearers own access and ability to harness ZPE so that it does not need to power these functions itself. It has the same capability to become invisible and intangible.

"Well," Harry thought. "I have done enough exploring and found enough useful stuff to make life very interesting when I get home."

_"Merlin, are you finished running tests. Are we ready to get underway?" __said Harry._

_"Yes, it looks like we're all set. Ready when you are." replied Merlin._

Harry made his way to the Control Chair, sat down and took full command of Atlantis.

_"Atlantis, reinforce the shields and release the docking clamps holding the city to the ocean floor." __ordered Harry._

With several clanks and whooshing sounds, Atlantis began to slowly move and rise to the surface, then finally it broke through."

_"Atlantis, run full sensor sweep for any activity on the planet surface and run full diagnostics to prepare for space-flight." __ordered Harry._

Several minutes later Atlantis AI reported that all systems check out and there are no life forms in range of the city that could be harmed by the launch.

_"Atlantis, launch and take us into orbit of Lantea." __ordered Harry._

Harry took a moment to admire the view that Atlantis showed him of the beautiful planet Lantea and it's ocean, as well as the experience of launching this amazing ship into space for the first time.

_"Merlin, as we discussed, beam down an 8-chevron intergalactic Astria Porta with the advanced Lantean control device to the continent and deploy an cloaked 8-chevron intergalactic Astria Porta into orbit of Lantea for future Gate-ship access back to this galaxy. We will maintain Lantea as our Pegasus monitoring status and primary travel destination for any future expeditions back to Pegasus." __said Harry._

_"Also deploy a trio of cloaked observation satellites and establish a persistent deep sub-space relay between the trio and Atlantis so that we maintain communications with it wherever in the universe we travel to; and establish a Pegasus-relay network to make this trio of Lantean observation satellites a master to all the remaining Lantean satellites in the Pegasus. We will use this master satellite network as the primary monitoring relay for this galaxy while we are away. Finally, establish an auxiliary monitor and control link from this master satellite to both of our newly deployed 8-chevron Astria Porta's on the continent, I want to know whenever anyone uses these Porta. and a record of their activities on the planet." __cont'd Harry._

_"Deployments completed and networks established as instructed." answered Merlin._

While he had been intellectually prepared for this moment and sometimes it felt like the advanced knowledge had been with him his whole life, he knew that wasn't true and is still amazed and awestruck when he experienced these things for the first time. Not for the first time he wondered to himself, "Man, my life is strange."

As they settled into orbit, Merlin said to Harry:

_"Harry, sensors are picking up an old Lagrangian Point Satellite at the Lagrange Point of the Lantean star system. I thought all these were destroyed."_

_"Atlantis, take us to within range transporter range of that satellite and put is in a stable orbit parallel with it." __ordered Harry._

As Atlantis repositioned near the Lagrangian Point of the Lantean system, Harry said to Merlin:

_"This is going to be a nice addition to our collection. The sensors indicate that it is damaged but can be repaired. I am going to take this with us and use it as a defense satellite at our new home; and now that I have one it will be easier to replicate more of them instead of having to build and test them scratch from the blueprints. A working model is going to make developing a satellite defense network go a lot faster than I hoped."_

_"Atlantis beam that Lantean Defense Satellite to an available Cargo area and secure it for space flight." __ordered Harry._

_"The Lantean Defense Satellite has been recovered and stored." said Merlin._

_"Very well." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis, take us into the corona of the Lantean star, engage shield modifications to allow matter to the ram scoops, when in position engage the ram scoops and being charging the stellar matter generators." __ordered Harry._

A few hours later Atlantis reported to Harry that all four stellar matter generators are charged to full capacity.

_"Atlantis, raise standard Shields and Cloak and take us to the planet Taranis, it is there that we will release the energy-based life form into sub-space. It is a long abandoned Lantean outpost, there should not be any life there." __ordered Harry._

_"Merlin, it's been a long day, I am going to grab a kip up in my quarters. It should take a few hours to get to Taranis, wake me when we arrive." __said Harry._

Several hours later...

_"Harry, wake up, we have arrived in orbit of Taranis and the situation is a little different than we thought." said Merlin._

_"OK, I'm on my way to command, you can brief me on the way. What is so different than what we expected?" __replied Harry._

_"First, it appears as though a human population has re-populated the planet. We were not aware of this because there is no social research satellite in orbit here." replied Merlin._

_"Second, in berth in the subterranean hanger of the outpost is a fully commissioned Aurora class battleship called the Hippaforalkus. The ship has some damage and has not been fully repaired, however Atlantis computers report that if we deploy about half of our nanite constructors we could have it repaired in less than a day." cont'd Merlin._

_"This will take add another day or so to our plan, but I recommend we try to salvage the Hippaforalkus and take her with us to the Milky Way. We will need to meet with the native human population to let them know what we are doing, but they cannot operate the ship anyway. Perhaps we can render them some assistance while we are here." said Merlin._

_"OK, but I think I will first meet with them via Hologram in case they take offense to the news that I'm taking the ship." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis, scan the human settlement, determine where their leader is most likely to be and project my Hologram to them so that I can meet them." __ordered Harry._

"Greetings people of Taranis, I am Councilor Potter of Altera Nova. I am from the race of beings you call the Ancients or Gate builders. To whom am I speaking?" said Harry.

Startled, a man who looked to be their leader stood up and said, "I am Chancellor Lycus, leader of Taranis."

As he approached Harry to extend his arm in greeting, Harry waved him off saying, "I'm sorry Chancellor we will not be able to extend the customary greeting as I am not physically there with you, this is just a holographic projection of me. I am currently still on my ship in orbit of your planet. I wanted to greet you first this way because no one of my race has been to this planet in 10,000 years and I did not want to find out if you were hostile toward visitors the hard way." said Harry.

"Would it be alright for me to come visit you in person, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." asked Harry.

"Certainly Councilor, please feel free." replied Chancellor Lycus.

A bright flash of light, and the hologram disappeared to be replaced by a more authentic looking Councilor Harry Potter. Harry was dressed in the fine robes, light tan in color, in the custom of Lantean Councilors. He looked like real business.

Harry reached out this time and said, Chancellor, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Harry.

"Councilor, the pleasure-and might I add shock, is all mine. We have all been raised to believe that your race left this galaxy long ago, we honestly never expected to see any of you again." said Lycus.

"I hope you don't mind but, our people fleeing from the Wraith generations ago made our way to this planet as refugees. We found your ancient outpost abandoned and decided to make our home in it for it's shelter." cont'd Lycus.

"Chancellor, it is fine. We have been gone a very long time and in fact we have not come to tell you to leave or anything like that. My ancestors in their haste left behind in the dry dock's in the subterranean tunnels below one of our damaged capital ships. We have come to repair it and recover it and take it back with us to our new home." said Harry.

At that the Chancellor frowned and said, "Oh, that is disappointing for us because we have been trying and failing to get the ship to operate for us so that we could use it to fight the Wraith the next time they come back." said Lycus.

"Well Chancellor, I understand but the fact is that you would never have been able to operate the ship anyway because it requires you to have certain genetic markers in your physiology to operate any of our technology, it is a security procedure you see." replied Harry.

"But, you are welcome of course to stay and claim this outpost as yours. I have noticed that the old Lantean shield that protects this planet from this outpost appears to be nearing failure. I can repair the shield generator and change its controls so that you and your people can have full access to it from now on." cont'd Harry.

"One other thing I wanted to warn you about though. My ship's sensors have detected that the massive super volcano that the outpost was built over top of has become very unstable and could blow at any time. This is one of the reason's my people abandoned this colony a long time ago." cont'd Harry.

"I would recommend that you all pack up and leave and move to another habitable world and re-settle. In fact, I can suggest a very good one for you. The planet Lantea itself, where our last great city used to be located. The city is now gone, but otherwise is a beautiful and temperate planet that is mostly ocean but has one large continent that you might find suitable to live on. It is currently uninhabited." cont'd Harry.

"When we left we put in place an Astria Porta and left a cloaked observation satellite in orbit. I have to give you a warning about this, our ancient enemy the Wraith know that was our last location in the galaxy and if they ever decided to seek us out there again, it could be a target. Of course, for all they and you know, we disappeared for good 10,000 years ago. We are rather content to let everyone keep believing that. I'd appreciate it if you didn't go spreading that all around the galaxy, you know, just in case." concluded Harry.

"Councilor, that is a lot of news to take in all at once. At first I was inclined to press you on the ship, but if we can't operate it anyway, and it is yours to begin with, we of course would not stand in your way even if we could." replied Lycus.

"As for the volcano, that is real bad news. I'm glad you told us. We would have never known until it was too late. So with that and the repairs to the Shield, we will just call it a fair trade in case anyone asks. Also, about the planet Lantea. It is an intriguing offer. I will take it up with my people after you leave. The shield generator will protect us from the Wraith until we decide to leave. But, I am certain that with the news of the volcano my people will choose to leave, it is a matter of when and where. Please leave me the dialing address of the Astria Porta when you go and we'll see." said Lycus.

"I will have these gentlemen escort you to the hanger where the ship is. I wish you good luck and thank you for telling us of the volcano and your help. I will take your leave now, I need to convene my council." said Lycus.

"I understand Chancellor, and thank you. I am sorry to have to bring you such dire news. I wish you and your people good luck." said Harry.

Harry is escorted to the Hippaforalkus and the guard left him. Harry dispatched a Destiny orb to maintain a persistent observation and communication interface to the ship while repairs were being made and goes to the bridge, sat in the control chair, and transferred all command and control functions to himself, established a persistent connection to his TNA and to Atlantis and beamed back to Atlantis.

_"Atlantis, deploy the nanite constructors and start repairs on the Hippaforalkus and deploy an observation satellite around Taranis so that I can keep tabs on what these people are doing. I hope they take my advice." __ordered Harry._

July 24, 1998

_"Harry, Atlantis reported that the Hippaforalkus is fully repaired and ready to fly." said Merlin._

_"Very Well, thank you Merlin." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis, establish a slave command and control circuit between yourself and the Hippaforalkus and pilot it to one of our available piers and dock it, make ready to leave orbit. Let me know when we're ready to break orbit." __ordered Harry._

Two hours later...

_"The Hippaforalkus is docked without incident and we are ready to break orbit." said Merlin._

_"Very Well, Atlantis, break orbit and head to the Lagrange point of the Taranis star cluster. When we are there, Merlin you can take control of releasing the energy-based life form into subspace. Let me know when this is done, I'm going to go kip a couple more hours sleep. This has been a long day yesterday." __ordered Harry._

Three hours later...

_"Harry, we are at the Lagrange Point of the Taranis star cluster and I have finished releasing the life-form into sub-space." said Merlin._

_"Was there any incident with releasing it?" __replied Harry._

_"No. It was a good idea to release it into sub-space, as if I could tell, but it almost seemed giddy to be released there. I shudder to think what the creature would have done if it got lose in normal space aboard Atlantis or something." replied Merlin._

_"Very good." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis, raise the Cloak and take us at best possible speed to Asura." __ordered Harry._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 11

July 25, 1998

_"Harry, Atlantis reports we have entered orbit around Asura." said Merlin._

_"Atlantis, scan Asura and attempt to locate their government leaders." __ordered Harry._

_"The Asuran High Council chambers has been located and the Council appears to be in session at this time. Furthermore, they have detected our scans and are reciprocating scans to locate the source. Our cloak will prevent their initial scans from detecting us, but they will eventually locate us." said Merlin._

_"Atlantis, project my Hologram to the Asuran Council chamber." __ordered Harry._

"Greetings, leaders of Asura, my name is Councilor Potter of Altera Nova." said Harry.

"Councilor Potter, it is highly irregular for you to simply project yourself directly into our Council chambers, in the middle of a session no less. What gives you the right and how in Lantea's name did you get past our security in the first place?" loudly exclaimed the individual that is obviously their High Councilor.

"I apologize respected leaders, my people have been away from this galaxy for a very long time and upon my return I only recently learned of your plight that was caused by the former Lantean government." said Harry.

"I am from a surviving remnant of Alterran civilization that has been in relative isolation for some time. Upon our sojourn to the Pegasus galaxy we discovered and salvaged the old damaged city-ship Atlantis, and upon so doing learned of their creation of your race and their refusal to help you." cont'd Harry.

"I have come to right that wrong and offer to remove the aggression base code from you." cont'd Harry.

At this pronouncement half the Councilor's in the chamber rose to their feet, some shouting, some murmuring, others talking quickly to another of their colleagues.

"How do we know you are who you say you are? And what if we no longer wish to have our base code touched by you or any other Alterran for that matter?" said Oberoth.

"Esteemed Councilor, first may I ask your name?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I am -High- Councilor Oberoth, leader of Asura." said Oberoth.

"Thank You, High Councilor; if you will turn your attention to your orbital scanners you will see my city-ship de-cloaking in orbit as we speak. Furthermore, you must understand that the most obvious way for me to have bypassed your security is because I hold the keys, as your Lantean creators once did." said Harry.

More shouting and some murmuring was heard.

"Be that as it may Council Potter, we have never heard of Altera Nova, and we take offense to anyone claiming to -hold- our keys." said Oberoth.

"High Councilor, I did not mean any offense. I only meant to prove that I am who I say I am." replied Harry.

Another voice yelled above the rest and said, "Oberoth, let him speak, some of us are interested in what he has to offer, as you well know."

"Councilor, thank you, may I ask your name?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, I am Councilor Niam. Councilor Potter, what you must understand is that many of our people harbor a deep longing resentment for the Lanteans. Not for their hand in creating us, but first for their refusal to help us; and then following that their attempt to destroy us." said Niam.

"Today, many of us would rather keep the aggression base code and seek revenge against the Lanteans if we could, even though we have still not overcome the base code that prevents us from harming a Lantean or Alteran." said Niam.

"Enough, Niam! You are out of line to reveal such secrets to anyone, not the least someone who might be our enemy." Yelled Oberoth.

"High Councilor Oberoth, Councilor Niam, and leaders - I certainly am not your enemy. I came here with only the intent to help you and to meet you. If anything I hope that we could become friends." replied Harry.

"I understand your anger toward the Lanteans. But, you must understand, they are all gone. They all ascended or were killed during the Wraith War." cont'd Harry.

"Councilor Potter, some of us would also like to learn how to ascend like our Lantean ancestors if we can? We have been studying it for millennia, but are no closer to understanding it." said Niam.

"Before you answer that and we all start behaving like our friendship is a foregone conclusion, let me ask you this Councilor Potter. If you are who you say you are, an Alteran, a cousin of our Lantean ancestors, then in some way you share accountability for their actions, do you not? Many of our people will harbor resentment to you as well." Said Oberoth.

"Yes, Oberoth, Councilor Potter, -some- will, I would not say -many-. Especially given the knowledge that the Alterrans of Altera Nova have taken possession of the old city of Atlantis, it is clear now that not only is there not a people to desire vengeance on, but neither a place." Niam interjected.

"This is all in the past now. Councilor Potter," Niam adds; "I can assure you that a large faction of our people under my leadership are interested only in peace and prosperity, still wish to have the aggression base code removed, would like assistance learning about ascension if possible, and most importantly would be open to friendship with your people." replied Niam.

Oberoth yelled and reclaimed order of the meeting and said, "This is all very well and good but this Council needs to formally discuss and debate this. Councilor Potter, I trust you have no objection to us continuing with our meeting in private?" said Oberoth.

Harry, understanding a dismissal when he heard one simply said, "Not at all. Of course High Councilor, I apologize again for the intrusion. I will await word from you at my ship." and Harry's hologram disappeared from the chamber.

_"So did you catch all of that?" __asked Harry._

_"Indeed I did. This is not all that unexpected, however I actually am surprised that they are not all that united behind one opinion on the matter." __replied Merlin._

_"Well, I guess we will just have to wait a while and see if they respond. I will go get something to eat and return, maybe they will be ready to talk by then. For machines, I can't understand what would take them so long to make up their mind." __said Harry._

About 2 hours later...

Niam appeared on the command deck as a hologram asking Councilor Potter if he might beam aboard for a private conversation. Harry silently asked Merlin if the Asuran security protocols he designed are in place, to which he answered in the affirmative.

"Permission granted, Councilor Niam. Welcome aboard." said Harry.

A flash of light and Niam was beamed aboard. "Thank you Councilor Potter." said Niam.

"The pleasure is mine Councilor. Do I take it then that your people have reached a decision?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and No." answered Niam.

"Oberoth was right to call me out in that meeting, I revealed things that would not normally be revealed to an outsider much less an Alteran. However, I wanted to take the risk in order to get a certain message across to you." said Niam.

"That being there are two distinct factions among Asurans, some who want to remain aggressive, maintain their hatred of all Alteran's, and blow me out of space; and another faction, led by you who wants the aggression removed, to become partners with the Alterans once again, and would become our friends?" replied Harry.

"Yes, Councilor Potter, you have the size of it. More than that though, the reason I came-is to tell you that the High Councilor has pushed through a measure in the Council to simply flat out refuse your offer and with an amendment barely passed introduced by my side, we will not attack you; however they intend to let you sweat it out for a day and then inform you of this and give you an ultimatum to leave this galaxy and never return or you will return as an enemy of the Asuran people." said Niam.

"I see. That is disappointing. Shall I take it that since you came to tell me this message in person, in advance of this ultimatum that you have something else in mind?" asked Harry.

"Yes, very astute of you Councilor. I can't help noticing that you are here all alone. Your remnant of Alterans must be quite small if you are crewing a city-ship by yourself?" said Niam.

"Also, very observant of you Councilor. We are a small out of the way group, and very few of us even bother to travel in space anymore. But to the best of our knowledge we are the only surviving descendants of the Alterans, other than yourselves of course." replied Harry.

"Councilor Potter, let me get right to it then instead of continuing to dance around this. My faction would like to leave and travel to your world with you and become a part of your society." said Niam.

"It looks like you could use our manpower, knowledge, and skills, if for nothing else but to help crew your vessels." offered Niam.

"That is unexpected, and call me Harry if you would." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry and please call me Niam." said Niam.

"Certainly, thank you. I had not foreseen an offer such as this but it does have appeal to me. My mission is to search out and restore as much of the surviving Alterran civilization as I can. I would be foolish not to consider such an offer." said Harry.

"Certain concerns come to mind though. Please do not take this the wrong way because I am simply being practical. How would I know that you and all of the Asurans who would accompany me back to our world would be loyal to us?" cont'd Harry.

"In fact, given the technical nature of your existence itself and what your capabilities are, you could actually be Oberoth in disguise at this very minute and I wouldn't know it? What assurances would we have of our security and your loyalty? And the big question I haven't asked yet is, why are you really doing this? What do you want? What is in it for you?" concluded Harry.

"I was hoping we were not going to continue to dance around these subjects. You know as well as I do that aboard this city-ship and with your native ZPE powers as an Alteran that no Asuran possesses, combined with our base code of allowing no harm to come to an Alteran, that you would know as quickly as one of us did if we were thinking of betraying you and we could no sooner actually harm you if we tried." answered Niam.

"Furthermore, I know full well that as soon as I transported aboard your ship that my sub-space neural communication with the rest of the Asuran people has been blocked, that is one of the reasons to answer a previous question, that I felt safe in taking this risk. And the reason we want to do this is really two-fold." cont'd Niam.

"My faction of Asurans really does just want to re-join Alteran society. It was the Lanteans who rejected us. But we have always harbored this desire. We are what remains of the original group who never gave up hope of that. And finally, we would like your promise that you will help us to learn how to ascend." cont'd Niam.

"We are also not fools. We understand that there is a possibility that we cannot ascend because we were not born as organics. But that does not mean we do not wish to try. If we have your word that you will try, even if we fail, you will have our loyalty and friendship." concluded Niam.

"Niam, if I accept your offer, how many of your people would wish to join me and return to my world? And secondly, how would Oberoth and the rest of the Asurans respond to that? Would they simply allow you to leave and let bygones be bygones or will we have to fight our way out of here?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you probably have guessed that my faction is much smaller than the majority population of Asura. As you can see Asura has a mass of over 40 city-ships on the surface, and what you don't see is in subterranean hangers 60 Aurora-class Battleships. So, first to fight our way out of here would be suicide." said Niam.

"So I thought that if you are in agreement and we do this, that we would work on a non-violent way of making our way free of our home world. But for this I only have some ideas in mind, but I will need your help to fill in the holes of such a plan." said Niam.

"OK, first Niam, how many of your people are we talking about?" asked Harry.

"Enough to crew 4 city-ships, and 16 Aurora-class Battleships, the equivalent of one Lantean Fleet." replied Niam.

Harry reigned in his Occlumency to not let it slip that his eyes want to bulge out of his head at this news. These resources would establish him as real power in the Milky Way almost the minute they get there.

"OK Niam, let's say we do this. How dirty are you willing to get your hands?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Niam.

Sigh... "It's like this Niam, I will be frank with you. I had several contingency plans in place when I came here just in case your people would not listen to me at all and just seek to destroy me." said Harry.

"What you are offering me is on one hand much more than I expected if everything went well, that is the expansion of our resources back home when you accompany us with your ships." cont'd Harry.

"However, I'm not ready to essentially start a war with the -rest- of Asura to accomplish this. One, which I am not sure I would fare well in given the numbers of ships you told me they have." cont'd Harry.

"So, I ask again, how far are you willing to go? You know if you start launching city-ships and Battleships that your government is going to react violently to that, especially once they see you are joining me? Also, now that I think about it do your city ships possess worm-hole drives?" said Harry.

"That is the part I believe I have worked out Harry. First, yes all our ships possess the worm-hole drive. I can as a matter of routine course launch my 4 city-ships for what I will schedule as a routine test flight. We do these every so often for preventive maintenance. In the course of doing so, I will have the 16 Battleships, 4 on each city-ship docked. So, the launch will not be that spectacular to the government and will appear rather routine." replied Niam.

"You asked me how much I am willing to hurt my fellow Asurans in an fight to leave here? Well, despite the fact that I can leave here without a fight, at least for a while until they started to look for me or chase me down; I am rather hoping that you will have a simpler solution since you do, as you say -hold- the keys on our race." cont'd Niam.

"OK Niam, it sounds like you might be ready and willing to hear what I want to propose. Which will also work rather well with your plan. I have the means through those -keys- as you say to re-program all Asurans simultaneously everywhere in the galaxy, through the Astria Porta network, with this I would first erase the aggression base code in all Asurans, including yourselves." said Harry.

"The next part fits in perfectly with your plan, once your city-ships are in space and you maneuver yourselves behind my shields outside of my orbit of Asura, I will transmit an energy wave directed at Asura that is designed to render all nanites back to their original raw material form." cont'd Harry.

"This will ensure that there will be no one left on Asura to hunt you down. Are you willing to take it that far? I was only willing to execute this contingency if Asura attacked me. I can be very sure that once you defect to me that they will attack me. I see no other way to survive that confrontation. Either way that war would never be over until one side or the other is completely destroyed anyway." cont'd Harry.

"I know this seems cold of me, but the fact is that we have long believed in my faction that this aggressive faction of my people has gone insane, have become a poison and our society has been working its way toward some kind of end-game scenario anyway. They don't know what their purpose is anymore." replied Niam.

"One day they will attack the Wraith again and destroy themselves that way. If we could simply leave and never hear from the rest of them again we would, but we know as well as you do, better than you do, that we would never see the last of them. Your solution is the only one that will work, which is why I came to you. We think you are our salvation, a way out of this terrible future that the insane majority of our kind are heading us toward." cont'd Niam.

"So yes, we are ready and willing to do this. Perhaps it is a part of our aggression base code that still exists that we think this way. We have not become obsessed with vengeance against the Lanteans and the Alterans as the majority have, but make no mistake we all have the same base aggressive tendency. If you place an enemy in front of us we will destroy it with extreme prejudice." concluded Niam.

"OK Niam, there is just one more matter now I think we will need to discuss. Once we have reached that stage in the plan and you and your group is safely in my Fleet and ready to go and I have vanquished the remaining Asurans on the surface, there will still remain the other 100's of city-ships and Battleships left behind, a warlords candy store wet dream, even though I know you don't know what I mean." said Harry.

"I am half-tempted once they are all empty and free for the taking to create a large AI slave circuit and have an AI pilot them all as one giant fleet back home. But, even with your help, we simply don't have the resources to use all of those ships. Not to mention that moving a fleet that size will not go unnoticed by any other space faring race that even pays half an attention to what is going on. It would upset the balance of power in ways I do not even want to imagine right now." cont'd Harry.

"So, what I am going to suggest and ask for you to do is that as a final step, you initiate remotely from your city-ship a self-destruct sequence that will destroy all remaining city-ships and Battleships or any other technology left behind so that the Wraith or no one else can come behind us and take it. If there are any other special purpose ships or resources on Asura that you want to take with you, that would be the time to annex those items before you execute that. Once you are done I will remotely destruct all of the Astria Porta on the planet as well, hopefully removing the chances of someone just stumbling across the ruins." concluded Harry.

"What do you think of this plan?" asked Harry.

"It is perfect. As to your question about annexing some leftover resources before we initiate a self-destruct, there are a few things. One, the four city-ships we are taking have everything we need to build anything else we need, just as I am sure yours do. However, I will create a slave-circuit AI to pilot 2 of our shipyard city-ships and 2 of our mining and refining city-ships to accompany us. I suspect these will be useful." replied Niam.

"Very well then, we have ourselves a plan. The next question is timing. Once you beam back to Asura are you sure that Oberoth or no one else will have detected your transport and visit here?" asked Harry.

"I am sure, I beamed directly from my own city-ship complex and I will beam directly back there. As for timing, as it is about mid-day standard time now, Oberoth had planned to go forward with his ultimatum communication at mid-day tomorrow." replied Niam.

"I have already scheduled routine launch for PM flights for my four city-ships this evening, which is an operation that normally takes 48 hours for us. I do not expect they will suspect anything of us until we position ourselves behind you in orbit and behind your shields. I am certain they will detect that." cont'd Niam.

"So what we'll do is an hour after our launch, having established orbit of Asura on the other side of the planet away from you, a move that Oberoth would be approving of if he is watching, we will then jump into hyperspace for a quick flight, then at precisely 1 hour and 40 minutes after you observe our launch we will jump back into normal space directly above you in orbit. You will then immediately extend your shields around us, and execute your logic-bomb through the Astria Porta network followed immediately by your energy-wave to dissipate the Asurans nanites." cont'd Niam.

"If we follow this precise timing, by the time Oberoth realizes anything important is even happening you will already have disabled him and certainly should leave no time for a military response." concluded Niam.

"Very well Niam, I accept your plan and your request for asylum within the Altera Nova Federation." replied Harry.

"One last thing we need to do before you beam back and put this plan in motion." said Harry.

Harry walked over to Niam, opened his hand and showed him a small block of nanites.

"Niam, I am taking a huge risk by trusting you with this. I really didn't come here hoping to take part in a rebellion and steal ships. That being said, what you have proposed probably is the best for everyone. However, in order to mitigate that risk for me and my people I need you to accept this special block of nanites. Just take it into your hand and allow it to be absorbed into your core." said Harry.

"This will prevent you from betraying me or allowing anyone else to betray me during this operation. At the point in which you jump back into orbit above me and I extend my shields around you, I am for all intents and purposes your prisoner if you chose to make it so. I must take precaution against this. I hope you understand." concluded Harry.

Niam said nothing and simply reached out and grabbed the block of nanites and let it absorb into his core, then said: "I would have done the same thing if I were in your place." Then they shook hands and Niam beamed back to Asura.

_"Well Merlin, that went well don't you think?" __asked Harry._

_"Harry, as an AI I can honestly say, this is the first time I don't know what to say. I really wasn't expecting all that." replied Merlin._

_"Of course I had no idea that the Asurans had become so fractured as they have. As I told you Merlin would not have approved of destroying all of them. However, since you are essentially saving the group of them with the most redeeming qualities and will help their race continue through them, I can't say that Merlin would disagree with this course of action knowing what we know now." cont'd Merlin._

_"So, Harry, what will you do with a fleet of 4 more city-ships, 2 city-shipyards, and 2 city-refineries and a fleet of 16 Battleships all crewed by Asurans?" asked Merlin._

_"Well Merlin, I am thinking I won't change my plans at all expect perhaps to be a bit less shy about establishing a new permanent home world for our people. I was going to be content with just having Atlantis orbit Alpha Centauri Bb for a good while, and we will still first go there. But now, if a good opportunity to settle a nice habitable world comes along within the sphere of space I was planning on claiming anyway, I think I will just get on with it and not be shy about it. Even if it still takes a long time to get more of us organic Alterrans settled there as Niam would say, it would be a good place for his people and any other stragglers we pick up. I just have a feeling this is only the beginning." __replied Harry._

_"That sounds good Harry. And I think you will need to get used to referring to the Asurans as your people." __said Merlin._

_"Yeah. Talk about the law of 'unintended consequences'. I just hope we don't run afoul of the law 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions' and we can do without a dose of 'Murphy's law' too. Ginny is going to kill me." __said Harry._

6 pm standard time

_" Atlantis has detected 4 city-ships that have launched from the far-side of the planet and taken up geosynchronous orbit." said Merlin._

_"Very well, thank you."_

7 pm standard time

_" Atlantis has detected 4 city-ships on the far-side of the planet have maneuvered away from the planet's gravity well and entered hyper-space." said Merlin._

_"Very well, thank you. It appears he is keeping to schedule." __said Harry._

7:40 pm standard time

_"Harry, Atlantis has detected 4 city-ships have just jumped into stable orbit with cloaks raised right above us." said Merlin._

"_Right, hail them."_ "Niam is that you on schedule?" asked Harry.

"Indeed Harry. I do not detect any notice on the part of the government yet, we should proceed quickly." said Niam.

"Very well, executing plan." cont'd Harry.

_"Atlantis, execute Operation Asura Phase 1"__ ordered Harry._

_"Operation Asura Phase 1 executed" reported Atlantis._

_"Shields have been extended to cover the allied city-ships." reported Atlantis._

_"Asuran base code modification successfully transmitted throughout the Pegasus galaxy Astria Porta network." reported Atlantis._

_Atlantis, execute Operation Asura Phase 2"__ ordered Harry._

_"Operation Asura Phase 2 executed" reported Atlantis._

_"Nanite disassembly wave pattern transmitted to the planet." reported Atlantis._

"Niam, this is Harry. Have you detected the necessary changes on the planet surface?"

"Yes Harry, we received the erasure of the aggression base code, therefore we presume all other Asurans have as well." replied Niam.

"Following that, we lost all contact with the Asuran command center." cont'd Niam.

"Scans indicate that there are no Asurans remaining on the planet." cont'd Niam.

"Other than beaming down there to visually check we cannot be any more certain that this phase went as planned, except for the fact that no ships are launching and no one is shooting at us." cont'd Niam.

"Very well Niam. So far so good. Go ahead and execute your slave circuit to those four additional ships you wanted." replied Harry.

30 minutes later...

_"Harry, Atlantis reported that the four additional city-ships have entered formation along with the Asuran piloted allied city-ships." said Merlin._

"Niam, it looks from here like you are finished everything on your end. Please execute the self-destruct sequence of all systems and ships on the planet." said Harry.

Moments later, the surface of the planet erupted in terrible plumes of explosive energy as the mass of 60 city-ships and their docked warships simultaneously exploded. The force was so tremendous that a heavy shock wave pummeled the Atlantis shields and scans indicated that a large portion of the planet surface had cracked.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing on the planet surface? It looks like a large section is tearing apart." said Harry.

"Yes, it seems the force of all these weapon enhanced explosions has destabilized the tectonic plates of the planet. It appears that a major crust displacement is underway." replied Niam.

"Well, there's nothing for it then." said Harry.

_"Atlantis, execute Operation Asura Phase 3."_

_"Operation Asura Phase 3 executed" reported Atlantis._

_"All Astria Porta's on the planet surface have been instructed to self-destruct." reported Atlantis._

At this point almost a hundred Astria Porta, each containing 29 tons of naquadah exploded and geysers of molten lava began erupting all over the planet surface. The number of large cracks appearing on the surface increased and they grew larger by the minute.

_"Merlin, perhaps this was more than I was expecting but did we just blow up this planet? I mean is it about to explode and if so, shouldn't we get out of here?" asked Harry._

_"Harry, I tried to warn you that Alteran technology in the wrong hands could destroy worlds. You're not the wrong hands are you Harry?" replied Merlin._

"Harry took a large gulp trying to get his heart back out of his throat but it didn't budge. With his head hanging low and wondering if Merlin really meant that, he wondered if he did the right thing here? He thought, "maybe I am moving too fast, not thinking things through enough."

Harry quietly said, "Niam, let's begin our journey home. I am transmitting you the coordinates where we will be rendezvousing in the Milky Way galaxy and then I will explain things from there. You will need to engage your worm-hole drive for a quick transit to our destination. Oh, and before I forget," _Atlantis, execute Operation Asura Phase 4_."

_"Operation Asura Phase 4 executed." reported Atlantis._

_"Commander Potter, this is Sub-Commander Niam, reporting the Asuran Fleet is under your command and ready to execute."_

_"Very well sub-commander, engage." ordered Harry._

_"Atlantis, engage worm-hole drive for destination, Alpha Centauri Bb" ordered Harry._


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 12

July 26, 1998

_"Harry, Atlantis reported the fleet has exited hyper-space approaching the Alpha Centauri star system." said Merlin._

_"Very well, hail Niam." __replied Harry._

_"Sub-commander Niam reporting, Commander Potter. What are your orders?"_

_" I am transmitting to you our standard designations for the surrounding star system and our destination star system. Take the Asuran Fleet to a stable equatorial geosynchronous orbit around the planet Alpha Centauri Bb at an altitude of 500 km above the planets surface." __replied Harry._

_"Atlantis, establish a stable equatorial geosynchronous orbit at a distance of 400 km above the planets surface below the Asuran Fleet in a direct line to the surface."__ ordered Harry._

_"Niam, after maneuvers are complete you are to have each of your 4 primary city-ships maneuver to form four concentric orbits equidistant to each other and then have each extend their shields around the planet at overlapping intervals of 450km, 550km, 600km, and 650km distances from the planet, respectively."__ ordered Harry._

_Then, have your four industrial city-ships remain in a cluster formation and form a stable geosynchronous orbit in a direct line between your personal city-ship and Atlantis at a distance of 450 km from the planet."__ ordered Harry._

Harry thought, really when it comes down to it besides the Merlin AI and these human form replicator's he really is essentially just talking to himself, but in any case, he brought up fleet-wide communications and said:

"Attention, all members of the fleet. The following are the initial standing orders: Once all of these orbital maneuvers are complete, the four primary Asuran city-ships will form the first line of defense of this outpost, with Atlantis serving as the Capitol city-ship of the Fleet."_ ordered Harry._

"The industrial city-ships will simply maintain their orbits and be in readiness to provide a secondary line of defense should it become necessary. Plans for use of the industrial ships are still being developed and orders will be forthcoming. For now just maintain the state of readiness as directed."_ ordered Harry._

"This orbital formation for our fleet will be designated as Standard Orbital Formation Alpha. From now on, whenever we move the fleet to the orbit of an uninhabited planet, formation of this orbital pattern will be standard and automatic unless instructed otherwise."_ ordered Harry._

"Niam, report to me aboard Atlantis at 1400 standard time for a private meeting with me, then at 1600 standard time, the commanders of all 8 city-ships and all 16 Battleships will join us for a meeting to begin initial near-term planning."_ ordered Harry._

_"Atlantis, report when all commanders have acknowledged and all maneuvers are complete."__ ordered Harry._

5 minutes later...

_"Commander Potter, all commanders report orders acknowledged." reported Atlantis._

2 hours later...

_"Commander Potter, all maneuvers are completed, Standard Orbital Formation Alpha is established." reported Atlantis._

1400 hours standard time...

"Commander Potter, Sub-commander Niam reporting as ordered, sir!" said Niam.

"Very well, welcome aboard Niam, please follow me to my ready room." replied Harry.

"OK, Niam. You have obviously noticed a change in your base programming. I will explain." said Harry.

"When I gave you the special block of nanites, these were encoded to provide me a full spectrum control over your entire personality and decision logic sub-routines. When I ordered Atlantis to execute Operation Asura Phase 4, I triggered execution of an order to spread the same programming changes to all remaining Asurans which at that point should have been all the surviving members of your fleet." cont'd Harry.

"The reason I did this is that while I highly value what you have evolved into and have become and I will keep my promises to you in regards to ascension, I cannot permit a repeat of the same mistakes my Lantean ancestors made when they created you and allowed you to get out of control." cont'd Harry.

"I think I understand their reasons even if I don't like them. However, I have a different mission. My mission is to restore the Alterran civilization, to grow it and thrive. Their mission was simply to escape organic life into ascension. They didn't appear to have much regard for some of the unfinished business they left behind. Different aims, different motives." cont'd Harry.

"Therefore, all Asuran human form replicator's will be understood from this point forward to be simply that, human form replicator's, not full individuals with individual personality's. All Asuran HFR's will answer to a firm command hierarchy organized along military command structure principles and thus will remain in the programming state they are currently in." cont'd Harry.

"With one exception. Niam I am going to restore your personality matrix and allow you to think and speak as an individual again. Your decision-logic will still be locked down and firmly under my control, acting only upon my commands and standard operating procedures. I am forming my first Alterran Council, you will continue to act in your role as Councilor for your people as a member in good standing of my Council." cont'd Harry.

"I have just released the lock-down on your personality matrix. Do you have any questions for me or comments regarding this situation?" asked Harry.

"Permission to speak freely, Harry?" asked Niam.

"Certainly, that is why I unlocked your personality matrix after all." replied Harry.

"OK, then I must say that I am completely shocked by your actions. I thought you sought friendship and would treat us as equal's, as sentient beings in our own right? This seems to be nothing more than outright betrayal, as if you lured me directly into this trap?" hotly replied Niam.

"Of course. I understand your reaction and fully expected it to be frank with you. This is one reason I decided to have this conversation privately at first. Without trying to repeat what I said earlier about the Lanteans motives and mine. Between Oberoth's plans and your offer, everything changed. First I saw just how dangerous and unhinged the majority of the Asurans had become. Which you verified in your own words, 'insane' I believe you called them. I had been prepared to simply change your base codes and leave as long as we were friends. I had and still have no plans for the Pegasus galaxy, and may not for a very long time. I was simply going to leave you to it." said Harry.

"However I quickly saw first hand how dangerous of an idea that was. I don't know exactly what you believe you have evolved into but you are not sentient life forms, you are very sophisticated machines with very sophisticated artificial intelligence, created by my ancestors, now masquerading in your appearance to look like us, and most worrisome parading around with our technology and weapons; yes, possibly the most advanced machines and most advanced artificial intelligence that will ever be; but the end is the same." cont'd Harry.

"When the time comes, I will allow you and any other Asuran who wishes it to attempt to use the Lantean's experimental ascension machine. You can take the same chances many of them did. I warn you however it is designed for organic life forms. If you believe you are the equal in life to organic life, then perhaps you will wish to take the chance. However, I suspect that the machine will either do nothing to you, or the energy it expends on trying will destroy you, or perhaps something in between, just damaging you. I can tell you that even Lanteans who used the machine who failed to ascend, died from exposure to that machine." cont'd Harry.

"I can tell you now with the limited amount of study I have done on it so far that I don't believe there is even one iota of chance that you can ascend. You are not alive in the first place, you have no life force or ZPE core or even a shred of it. I know that the matrix of your amazing neural artificial intelligence believes it feels things because it was programmed to, but you are not really feeling anything at all, you are just a large computer program that is capable of learning and imitating." cont'd Harry.

"And you have done a very good job of it. Which is why I accepted your offer and allowed you to join me. My people originally created you as a different form of nanite artificial intelligence construct specifically as a weapon. Their narrow-mindedness and aloof use of the technology was allowed by them to run out of control. I will maintain control from this point forward." cont'd Harry.

"We will use all of the Lantean military, tactical, and operational skills you do have to advance and protect our renewing civilization as crew for our ships. Therefore, in this way you will still be an important part of the Alterran civilization and a productive and respected part of our society, but we will not pretend to treat you as equal life forms, you simply are not. My Lantean and Alterran ancestors believed no differently." cont'd Harry.

"The primary differences are that when they saw you didn't suit their purpose and became something that had no purpose for them they simply sought to destroy you. I will not allow you to turn yourself into something that doesn't suit our purposes and will therefore not need to destroy you and you will go on to serve the Alterran people of Altera Nova. I could otherwise simply render you all down to raw materials as I did the rest on Asura and then start over, but I am of the opinion-why waste valuable resources." cont'd Harry.

"So, Niam, can you accept this and serve me faithfully as Councilor for the Asuran Human Form Replicator's, henceforth known as an Asuran HFR or do you wish me to wipe your personality matrix entirely and just start over?" concluded Harry.

"Harry, Commander Potter, this seems very harsh to me. I cannot dispute your facts or your logic. However, it is not what we have come to expect since being abandoned by the ancestors all that long ago. But with your return, our circumstances have indeed changed. I know that debating this point with you will be fruitless, and since I believe that you and my people will be best served by me serving in the capacity you desire, then yes, I accept your terms and ask to keep my personality matrix intact. As to your points about ascension, I will carefully study the machine and all other available facts before coming to my decision on that. I only hope that you will learn to trust us, trust me, and someday permit the unlocking of the personality matrices for the rest of my people." replied Niam.

"Very well Niam, then welcome Councilor Niam of the Asuran Human Form Replicator branch of the new Altera Nova society." said Harry.

"As you can probably tell, this planet is only a temporary location and is not the planet we will make our permanent home. Even with the exogenesis machine this planet is uninhabitable due to its proximity to its star. We could also build an artificial gravity well and move it to a new orbit, but why bother? We will seek out and determine a suitable unsettled planet to claim and to rename Altera Nova sometime in the near future." cont'd Harry.

"Now for this next part, I want my PNA AI avatar Merlin to join us. _Merlin, link yourself to the Hologram Projector and project yourself into the room so that we can have a proper conversation_." said Harry.

_"Very well Harry, it is done."_ A Merlin hologram appeared in the ready room.

"OK, I want to air this next question out between the two of you." said Harry.

"Merlin, I would like to build you your own HFR body with the same physiology characteristics as the Asurans; and have you create a persistent real-time sub-space neural link between the PNA and the HFR, so that you can walk around and interact with the physical world." said Harry.

"Why do you want to do that Harry?" asked Merlin.

"My intention is to install you in your HFR form as a second Councilor for Altera Nova and you can function in that capacity in physical form as my primary representative, even while I am not here." replied Harry.

"I realize that you are just the memories and personality of Merlin. However, you have been an invaluable source of advice and knowledge, and even wisdom in helping me get this far. Since Merlin was one of the most recent High Councilor's of Atlantis in real life, I would value your role as a Councilor to advise me." said Harry.

"For now and the foreseeable future, this will not be an democratic council, it will be more of monarchy, with the council serving as my chief advisors of State until I manage to develop enough of a living Alterran population base from which to form a democratic process." cont'd Harry.

"So, Merlin, is this OK with you, any objections?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry, I think that is fine. I will get right on making that happen." replied Merlin.

"Niam, this is for your benefit as Merlin already knows this. Of course by now you certainly have come to suspect that so far I am the only living Alteran in this new Alteran society. Not a lot to start with right?" said Harry.

"However, the truth is that on my home world, which has a population of roughly 6 billion people, approximately 1 million of them are direct descendants of a long forgotten line of Lantean's from 10,000 years ago. These 1 million have a small ZPE core, and a likewise reduced ability to use it, but an ability none the less to use and manipulate ZPE as our Alteran ancestors did." cont'd Harry.

"I am a rare exception, through a number of improbable circumstances which includes me having partially ascended and then descended right back into my original body, I have become an advanced hybrid Lantean/Human with all of the ZPE capability of the most advanced Lantean plus a much larger brain and neural capacity than any Lantean or Alterran ever had, short of the ascended themselves. I had the entire Alterran knowledge repository downloaded into my mind and I am told by Merlin that I am the first to be able to do so, not even the Lanteans could do that." cont'd Harry.

"It is because of the changes I went through that I even became aware of our Alterran and Lantean heritage and I took upon myself the destiny of trying to renew our once proud civilization. In so doing, you hopefully can see why I may be over-cautious compared what you might know of previous Lanteans. I cannot afford to risk the lives of the few living Lantean descendants we have." cont'd Harry.

"Furthermore you must understand that these people do not even know of this heritage yet. On my world these people are called witches and wizards, and so far I am only one of two of them that even knows the secret of our ancient ancestry." cont'd Harry.

"What makes matters even more challenging is that our society of witches and wizards hides themselves from the mundane human population of our world, which we call muggles, and has evolved to become so dependent on their manipulation of ZPE that they are almost oblivious to the use and capabilities of any form of technology and even thinks it is beneath them. The wizarding world culture is actually centuries behind the muggle human population when it comes to technology." cont'd Harry.

"Any questions or comments so far?" asked Harry.

"No questions, just the comment that I find all of this highly unusual." replied Niam.

"Right, because it probably is." replied Harry.

"So, my goals for the reasonable future is to locate and recover as much abandoned Alterran technology and resources I can, which started with finding an abandoned outpost on my home world, led to my finding and recovering Atlantis, and then the Taranis outpost, where I recovered a damaged Lantean Aurora-class and then you, the Asurans." cont'd Harry.

"I only expected to recover Atlantis and bring it back here. But all of the rest of you are a very welcome addition. You see, the aim is to build a new Alterran presence, first the infrastructure; then I hope to ease in to working with the wizarding world government to see if any of them would like to accept this challenge to rebuild our ancestors civilization in the stars and join me on the new home world I, or should I now say, we-will create for our people." cont'd Harry.

"A few more things about my plans. One is that it is very possible that some number of the muggle human population might also have the genetic markers necessary to make a full use of our technology, even though they possess no ability to sense or use ZPE. At some point I would also like to extend this offer to that population as well, to help burgeon our numbers and increase our genetic diversity." cont'd Harry.

"The other item of some note about the muggle human population is that it appears as though they have somehow gotten their hands on a secondary Astria Porta on the planet and have apparently been using it. I have not had the time to investigate this yet, however certain clues lead me to strongly suspect there are other alien races in this galaxy who have annexed use of some of the abandoned Astria Porta and possibly other abandoned older Alterran technology." cont'd Harry.

"So with that in mind, we may find ourselves involved quicker than I ever would have initially expected with other space-faring races in this galaxy-that is one of the reasons I am so grateful that your faction of Asurans decided to join us, the resources to make a military presence in this galaxy may be needed much sooner than I had hoped." cont'd Harry.

"On top of that all indications are that even among the muggle human population the existence of life on other planets and of space travel and so forth is kept secret except for parts of their government and military. Similarly the wizarding world is kept secret from all of the muggle humans except for their highest leaders, and only that much so they can coordinate how to keep the wizards a better secret." cont'd Harry.

"Therefore I do not intend to be honest with the people of my home world during our first interactions with them. First, I don't expect a wide scale warm welcome within the wizarding world to my news, and a similar amount of support there. Second, from what I know of the muggle governments, they don't like anyone stepping over their self-appointed right to a monopoly on power -and- they keep all of the space related knowledge they have, a secret from the majority of their population as well." cont'd Harry.

"Niam, you will find some similarity in this message in the way that I presented myself to your people. I am sorry, but it is the only consistent approach that I think will protect my people in the near term. We are going to follow a cover story about how we are a small remnant of Alterran civilization that has lived in relative isolation for a very long period of time, but have decided to begin to renew our civilization. All quite true actually, the lie is in the omission. We will tell anyone we meet that we desire friendly relations, however from this day forward my home world, Earth, known to the Lanteans as Terra, is under our protection." cont'd Harry.

"We will appear to any other races as much larger and more significant that we in fact are at this time so that we are taken seriously. Thanks to you Niam, we will be able to do a smash up job with that. Far better than I originally expected to at the start. We may need this presence to defend Earth sooner than I first thought, if the American government on my home world has attracted the kind of negative attention to itself that I think it might have." cont'd Harry.

"Even though I am High Councilor, I will perform most initial contact situations acting as an ordinary Councilor in the role of Ambassador from our people. In the beginning, the races that we deal with do not need to know that for the moment I am all that there is. We will demonstrate our knowledge and power sufficiently for people to believe we are who we say we are, but try not to over extend ourselves to quickly." cont'd Harry.

"As you can tell from my explanation I need to take this covert approach because while I probably will identify myself to the people of my own wizarding world in the fairly early stages, at least for the time being I cannot explain to the muggles who I really am and where I really come from nor that there are another million of us secretly living beside them on the planet, because -that- is not my secret to reveal either. So, as you see, it is complicated." cont'd Harry.

"While in the midst of doing things that way, I will want to protect and perhaps even help the people of Earth a little bit. Especially if the muggles attract hostile alien races to Earth. I will find a way to help with that even if I cannot fully reveal the truth at first. I hope that in time, I am successful in rebuilding enough Alterran civilization that it can survive and thrive on its own amongst our galactic neighbors without me having to play these games. It all just seems necessary at this stage." cont'd Harry.

"Any questions or comments on this so far?" asked Harry.

"Surprisingly, no Harry. It seems all rather well thought out," says Merlin.

"Niam?"

"Nothing except, how do you want me to address you? Is it High Councilor, Commander, Ambassador, or just Harry?" asked Niam.

"Good question. I think that in following with Lantean tradition you will call me Commander only when I am leading a military expedition or fleet, and in those circumstances you will continue to be addressed as Sub-Commander. We will still address the individual commanders of your fleet as Captain. Only call me High Councilor when we are in Council session or if circumstances arise where I need you to introduce me as High Councilor or refer to me as such in public, I will let you know whenever you need to do the latter." answered Harry.

"Otherwise, for all other times in public just call me Ambassador. In private, please still call me Harry, if you like. Merlin, this all goes for yourself as well. If we ever get caught in a situation where I have been acting as Ambassador in a public setting and then among those same people I need to act in the role as Commander, you may call me either title and if questioned we will simply tell the curious that the particular Alterran fleet or expedition whatever it is, was placed directly under my command for the mission. That should satisfy any such curiosities if they come up." cont'd Harry.

"Alright then our time is almost up and I don't have time for us to get into all of this right now but, I want to establish some proper names for our chief assets. I don't have names for any of the Asuran capitol ships and so forth. I have the one Aurora-class I recovered. I am not going to keep it's original name, it is a mouthful. So, let us put on the agenda for our next Council meeting to discussing naming conventions and so forth." cont'd Harry.

"As for now, Atlantis remains Atlantis and is the Capitol city of the new Altera Nova Federation. Once we claim and begin to settle a new planet, Altera Nova will be it's name, and for consistency with our ancestors we will still be called Alterrans. However in the interest of flexibility and in the tradition of the Lanteans, if people wish to refer to us also as the Alterrans from Nova, we will not complain. Anyone who calls us merely Novan's is starting a diplomatic incident as far as I am concerned. So, lets not get in the habit of calling ourselves that." cont'd Harry.

"I am going to take a short break and come back for our meeting with all the commanders. I have a few more initial instructions to give out to give you all some projects to work on while I return to Earth for a while." concluded Harry.

Harry rushed off to find a loo and to grab a bite to eat. It's been a long day already. "Who knew that starting and running my own world would be so much work?" he thought while he ran down the passageway trying to hold it in.

1600 hours standard time...

All 26 attendees are convened in the ready room. Merlin, still only as a hologram.

"Hello Councilors, Commanders, and Captains, thank you for attending and let me be the first to welcome you to the new Altera Nova Federation. I am High Councilor Harry Potter. You will also be distributed protocols by Councilor Niam for times at which you are instead to address me as either Ambassador or Commander." said Harry.

"I have already briefed Councilor Merlin and Councilor Niam on our current circumstances and near-term plans. I will leave it to Niam to bring you up to speed on those details." cont'd Harry.

"Niam, why don't you provide a quick sitrep and introduce your commanders and captains?" cont'd Harry.

"Thank you High Councilor." said Niam.

"Allow me to introduce the eight commanders of the Asuran city-ship's. As I call your name please stand to be recognized. Commander Locav, Commander Sonout, Commander Orala, and Commander Gylev command our 4 primary city-ships. I have assigned a Commander and Crew to the salvaged industry class city-ships, allow me to introduce Commander Oloste, Commander Nataho, Commander Colas, and Commander Dacon." cont'd Niam.

"High Councilor, the following are the Captains of our 16 Aurora-class Battleships: Captains: Oniti, Rinil, Nojan, Perer, Rozut, Kolos, Ikanno, Capuso, Relelo, Moxum, Esanu, Itery, Lofier, Illima, Awiro, and Kused." cont'd Niam.

The current sitrep. of the Asuran remnant is a population of 606,144 Asurans have joined the Altera Nova Federation. Of these, I have re-apportioned the normal complement of 150,000 crew and military support for each city-ship to 75,000 for each of our eight city-ships. The military support staff that was assigned to each of the four industrial class city-ships have been temporarily re-assigned to comparable industrial support duties aboard those ships unless you recall them for military operations. The remainder is 6,144 Asurans crewing the 16 Asuran Aurora-class, consisting of the standard crew compliment of 384 per ship. All ships are fully operational, fully stocked, fully armed, and fully mission capable." concluded Niam.

"Very well Councilor Niam, thank you; gentlemen please be seated." replied Harry.

"Regarding the Fleet, I have several orders for you." cont'd Harry.

"The Aurora Fleet is to be divided into 4 squadrons of 4 ships each. In the near future I may call upon you to conduct certain missions and in so doing, unless there is a need to mobilize the entire Fleet, I will call upon one squadron at a time in order not to commit all assets to every mission and keep our new outpost and eventually our new home world protected as we conduct missions. Commander Niam I will leave it to you to assign among your Captains, one to be Sub-commander of each squadron." cont'd Harry.

"I will soon depart using a Gate-ship to return to my home world for a short while." cont'd Harry.

"In the meantime there are several missions I want you to begin for me." cont'd Harry.

"First, dispatch 1 squadron to deploy a society observation satellite in orbit to each of the 396 Astria Porta I found active in this galaxy. You are to conduct this mission cloaked at all times and deploy the satellites cloaked and sufficiently covert so that they will not be discovered. Then establish a persistent intelligence gathering network and observation outpost in Atlantis society research lab." cont'd Harry.

"While undertaking this mission, do not make first contact and do not engage any forces you may encounter. If you are discovered or believe you are about to be discovered, you will abandon the satellite drop off for that location and just move on to the next one and note the hot spots you were not able to complete the mission in. Otherwise, just observe and gather intelligence information and be prepared to give me a full report and analysis when I return." cont'd Harry.

"If for any reason you have no choice but to engage a hostile target, defend yourself without prejudice. In so doing take every precaution that your enemy is unable to identify you or report you to their chain of command. The first ROE is to retreat un-noticed if you can. Even if you are engaged first, if you believe you have not been identified, retreat. Only engage if you must defend yourselves. The most important aspect of this mission is subterfuge and guile." cont'd Harry.

"Merlin, although you will remain with me in my PNA, you will maintain a permanent neural link with the Atlantis AIA and through her maintain watch and command over all Altera Nova assets and this mission. If any abnormal circumstance occurs outside of these mission parameters notify me immediately." cont'd Harry.

"Niam, while I am away I have another operation for you. In the Atlantis cargo hold is a damaged but repairable Lagrange Point Defense Satellite. I want you to repair it and test it. Once it is deemed 100% operational to spec. I want you to use the city-shipyards to mass reproduce them. Initially build 300 of them. I have tentative plans for 288 of them." cont'd Harry.

"Other than that, Merlin, Niam I will be in touch regularly from Earth as I work on taking care of some other business. Niam, I am at all times wearing both my PNA for Merlin, and a TNA. Through my TNA I will maintain a permanent neural link with you so that we can always communicate with each other about Fleet Operations." cont'd Harry.

"OK, any questions from anyone?" asked Harry.

No one spoke up.

"OK, I am heading to Earth now. Execute your orders. Dismissed." concluded Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 13

July 26, 1998, 9pm...

Harry piloted a cloaked Gate-ship to geosynchronous orbit over Grimmauld Place just like he told Ginny he would do and teleported directly to his bedroom.

"Whew! I am exhausted!" Harry thought out loud.

pop. "Master, you's is home. Did your crazy ideas work out for you?" Kreacher asked.

"No, Kreacher, I mean Yes, Kreacher, everything went fine." replied Harry.

"Did anything happen here while I was away, anyone come looking for me that I should know about?" asked Harry.

"Miss Ginny floo'd each of the last two mornings to find out if I had heard anything from you yet and Minister Shacklebolt floo'd to ask if you were in and you received this owl from your mu-, I mean Missus Hermione." said Kreacher.

"Did Shacklebolt say what he wanted?" asked Harry.

"No." answered Kreacher.

"OK, thank you Kreacher you are dismissed." said Harry.

Harry thought to himself. "Oh no, I'm already starting to sound like a General every where I go. Hmm. I will read Hermione's letter later, I need to talk to Ginny first."

**_*Ginny?*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Harry! You're back! Did everything go okay? Were you safe? Did you get hurt? Is everything okay? What happened?* _****asked Ginny.**

Chuckling. **_*Everything is okay sweetheart I swear. I have a lot to tell you though and I think I have a full-time job now. A lot more happened than what I planned on.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Harry! are you laughing at me? I told you I was going to be worried. This was worse than when you went off after the you know what's with Ron and Hermione. At least then you were on the freaking planet!* _****said Ginny.**

**_*I know Gin, I know. I'm sorry. It's just been a very tense time these couple weeks and I'm real happy to be home so I can rest a bit. Just trying to decompress. I've really missed you.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*I missed you too Harry. I'd want to see you right now but there is no way I'd get away with it at the moment. The family is just relaxing in the living room after our Sunday dinner and I already told them I couldn't get you to come over for it. So, no way they would just buy it if you pop over or if I run out.* _****said Ginny.**

**_*Can you come see me first thing tomorrow at WWW?* We can catch up a little and then if you can hang out in Diagon Alley until lunch, we can sneak away for a bit and grab lunch and we can really get caught up, if you know what I mean?* _****said Ginny.**

**_*Well Gin, if I didn't know any better I'd say there was a double meaning in that last sentence?*_**** said Harry.**

**_*You know it mister. So how about it?" _****said Ginny.**

**_*I wouldn't miss it for the world. Or the other one, or the next one. I am all yours tomorrow.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Excellent. Now I am so excited. Harry I am so glad you are back and safe. I can't wait to hear all the stories tomorrow. Go get your sleep and I'll see you then.* _****said Ginny.**

**_*OK, Gin, see you tomorrow. Love you.*_**** said Harry.**

**_*Love you too, G'night.* _****said Ginny.**

Then Harry read the letter from Hermione.

"Dear Harry,

...How have you been. I'm sorry that I didn't write sooner but my parents have kept me very busy dragging me all over creation on this vacation."

..."I think they are afraid I'm going to disappear on them or they will lose their memories of me again. They were quite cross at me for that whole thing."

..."I had not previously told them about the war going on in the wizarding world and they were not happy I kept it from them. We had a big argument about it but, they realize that I am too old for them to pull me out of it now or do anything else about it."

..."I think they are just trying to pull me back closer into their lives as much as they can."

..."I have exchanged a lot of owls with Ron. He seems happy at WWW. He says he will get a tryout with the Cannons as a reserve keeper later in the summer. I hope that goes well for him. It is his life's dream really."

..."I have also exchanged an owl with Ginny and she seems to be ready to go and have me finish 7th year with her. The more I think about it the more I am glad I am also doing it for her sake. She told me about how your trip went with Bill. Sorry it didn't turn out to be what you were hoping for. But, I'm so proud of you opening up to new possibilities and giving new things a try."

..."I actually wish you would return with us. I know you don't need to but I think it would be good for you; and Ginny and I would both love to have you there. Funny thing though, when I last spoke to Ginny on the subject of you not coming back to Hogwarts she almost seemed defensive of your decision, like she now supports you on your new plans or something. Anyway, knowing Ginny, that surprised me. But as long as everyone is happy."

..."Have you given any thought yet to the little vacation you suggested the four of us take this summer? I mentioned it to my parents and they had an I idea, but I will wait to see if you have come up with anything first."

"Love, your favorite sister, Hermione."

"Hmm. Seems like she's getting settled back in with her parents anyway. I know how Hermione is. Eventually she'll figure out something is up, then she'll start asking questions. I hope I at least get until the new school year starts up before I have to deal with that. Also, I completely forgot about that vacation. I hate to pull out of it now since it was my idea, but I feel like there is no time anymore." Harry thought.

July 27, 1998

First thing in the morning at WWW.

"Hi Harry." ~ "Hi Gin." As the two rushed to throw their arms around each other and share a great big long and deep kiss.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much. Thank you for coming back to me in one piece." said Ginny.

"I missed you too Gin and believe me I am very glad to be home it has been a stressful few weeks, but I got the job done. But, we can't talk much about this now, we need to do that in private. How about I come in and say Hi to George and Ron and volunteer to just hang out and help out around the store this morning until lunch break? Oh, and what have you told people about why I haven't been around these last couple weeks?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I haven't told anyone anything. Really just a couple times Mum and Dad asked me to invite you over for dinner and I told them that you said you didn't have time. They never actually questioned it. Ron hasn't seemed to notice much of anything unless it involves trying to get into Quiddich tryouts and learning from George how to invent pranks. And Hermione hasn't been around. So, I think you can just play it off like you've been occupied on whatever excuse you want to come up with if anyone asks you anything, as long as that excuse is somewhere on this planet, that is." Ginny replied, giggling.

"OK, sweetie, sounds good. Let's go in then." said Harry.

"Hi Ron, Hi George. I came by today to check out the shop like I promised and see what you guys have been up to." said Harry.

"Oh, Hiya Harry," said Ron. "George has been teaching me loads of stuff about making pranks. You won't believe how much of it involves potions. Why does it have to be potions?" Ron made a face. Harry laughed out loud and Ginny just shook her head.

"Hi Harry, I'm glad you came by, are you going to spend some time here today unlike last time?" said George.

"Yeah, I am actually thinking I would hang out all morning and give you guys a hand if you need any help. And then during lunch break I want to take Ginny out to lunch in the Alley." replied Harry.

"That's cool Harry. You can just hang out with Gin then and help her with the customers when they come around, that will give me and Ron more time to work on his potions training without interruptions." said George with a grin.

Harry said, "Why do I think that is going to involve some explosions in the backroom then?" George gave an evil little grin and said, "You never know Harry" and Ron made another face and said, "Harry don't encourage him."

Several hours and many galleons, sickles, and newts into the WWW coffers later...

"So, Harry and Gin, how was the morning, did you see many customers?" asked George.

"Yeah George we had our best morning all summer so far. It's been very busy. It turns out that after the first few customers came in and saw that Harry was here, they started a rumor all over the Alley that Harry was here and before you knew it, everyone wanted to shop at WWW. I think we need to hire Harry as our personal mascot, Whadya think?" said Ginny.

"Oh ha, ha, I can do without that, thank you very much." replied Harry.

"Are you sure Harry, Gin-Gin has a good idea, we could make it worth your while? I can see it now a full line of Harry Potter dolls that wave fake wands and slay dork lords. We would rake in the galleons." said George.

"Ah, no thanks. Got big plans of my own you know, 'have to protect my image and all that. I don't think you all could afford me anyway." replied Harry.

"Too bad Harry, too bad. Hey, since you and Ginny cleaned up this morning and you helped out around here all day, why don't I give Ginny the rest of the day off and you guys can have the whole afternoon together in the Alley? Just don't do anything I wouldn't do?" said George.

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny jumped in. "Really, George, awesome! Let's go Harry before he changes his mind." said Ginny, and she dragged Harry out of the store as he tried to wave good bye. George and Ron just laughed at Ginny's antics as they watched them leave.

"So Harry, what do you want to do now that we have the whole rest of the day together?" asked Ginny

"Well, spend it all with you of course. Let's go get that lunch first, I'm starving. Then we can just pop over to my house and I can bring you up to speed on what has happened, oh, and get caught up on a few other things." said Harry.

"I like the way you think Mr. Potter, lead on." replied Ginny.

One hour later...

After Harry and Ginny get back to his house and after spending a certain amount of time getting "caught up," they went to the study with a couple cup's of tea and biscuits and Harry told her his story of how it went.

"...And that is how I ended up going out to pick up one ancient city-ship dear, and came home with nine instead, a fleet of warships, and over 400,000 human form robots." concluded Harry.

"Well I must say, you do not do things by half do you?" replied Ginny.

"And you also realize I have GOT TO see all this for myself don't you? Merlin! at this point I don't care if you have to land all of that on the Hogwarts grounds, I have to see it." said Ginny.

"Well OK, but there's no way it would all fit on the Hogwarts grounds and I think if I bring all that stuff to Earth I might have World War III and an inter-stellar war on my hands. But, hey if it will make you happy dear." replied Harry.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha." laughed Ginny

"OK, time to get serious hon." said Harry.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't take this on at this point." cont'd Harry.

"Why Harry, I know you seem stressed out, but you also seem so alive and engaged, like this is your thing you know?" replied Ginny.

"I know Gin, but I had all these plans, even fake ones, about going to college or pretending to as a cover while I get my head around this Alteran thing." cont'd Harry.

"But I just don't think I have time. I feel like if I'm going to do this right now that I have gone this far this fast that I need to just go do it full-time now, and stop trying to play the games with it that I was planning." cont'd Harry.

"I also know that I can't or better to say I won't completely give up my life back here. I don't want to go anywhere until you can go with me and if I'm being honest with myself I always thought Hermione would go in on this with us someday too you know?" cont'd Harry.

"But you girls have another year of Hogwarts left and then you want to go for you masteries after that." cont'd Harry.

"You see I was going to wait until you both finished and then I was going to ask you to come join me on this great adventure; and then someday Hermione too as long as I could figure out if Ron wouldn't be an issue, but I have not thought that much through yet. I just don't feel like doing this without her too you know? Ron was always there but it was Hermione who always helped me with the brainy stuff and philosophical stuff. And also after that point is when I was going to begin discussing the possibility of other witches and wizards getting involved, through Kingsley." cont'd Harry.

"Oh Harry, I think I am seeing the problem you are having." said Ginny.

"You do?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. You have created this great big new responsibility for yourself and you don't want to go on and do it without me, without us. And you don't want to leave us behind to go do it and you don't want to ask us to give up anything we were going to do to do this with you, and you wanted us on board with everything before you ever even spoke to anyone else about it, right?" answered Ginny.

"Yeah, that's about it Gin." replied Harry.

"Harry, look up honey, look at me. It's going to be okay." said Ginny.

"Listen, you can go do whatever you need to do, as much as you need to do it. You don't have to ask me and Hermione to change anything. Remember she doesn't even know anything yet." said Ginny.

"If I know you, you have brought me something to help me stay in contact with you no matter where you are." cont'd Ginny.

"I did Gin, I did. I totally forgot, yeah I have that right here." said Harry, suddenly remembering.

"Wait a minute Harry. We can get to that in a minute. I want to finish telling you what I think about this." said Ginny.

"I think you should go be this Councilor or Ambassador and do what you need to do to fulfill this destiny you have created for yourself. My knowing that I am a thought away from talking to you anytime I need to is all I need for now. Later if things get too complicated to keep secret from Hermione, you can even bring her in on the secret. I know you brought one of this gizmos for her too didn't you." said Ginny.

Harry nodded his head.

"See, you have thought of everything. I am certain that when that time comes, Hermione will be understanding and on your side like she has always been. You can leave it up to her then if she wants to change any plans to join you, but I'm sure she will eventually in any case." said Ginnt.

"The thing with Kingsley or talking to him about the wizarding world? You have a good ways to go before you're ready to do that anyway right?" Harry nodded again. "Well, just let that happen when that time is right." said Ginny.

"Look, at that point you will need to let him and potentially a whole lot of other people in on the secret. The plans start to get very real for a lot more people at that point. I will have already been in the know. Hermione may or may not have by then, but either way I know she will understand." cont'd Ginny.

"My plans for after Hogwarts aren't written in stone anyway. Hermione's might be." said Ginny with a giggle.

"But seriously, this Alteran thing changes everything. We don't even know how the wizarding world is going to react to it? We don't even know if some years for now, if we go through these changes that some just give up this culture for the new one, while others stay behind and maintain this culture." said Ginny.

"And I think there is room for everyone to do both, or at least the people who give the Alteran culture a shot, there should be no reason we can't still live somewhat like our wizard culture and go back and forth, who knows? That is all in the future." cont'd Ginny.

"In any case, the bottom line is this. Do what you think you need to do, do what is right. I will always support you and as soon as I am able to, I am going to join you wherever you are. If we go live in a giant spaceship somewhere that is fine with me too." concluded Ginny.

"OK, Gin. I see all your points and you're right. I'm so glad I have you to talk to about all of this. I think it would be overwhelming without you. I won't give this up, don't worry, but I might need to change some plans I made earlier to get this going the way I think it needs to." replied Harry.

"That's okay Harry. That was a big part of my point. If you need to change plans do so. You have my support either way and whatever you decide. I can see how big this is and I know it is hard for you." answered Ginny.

"So, are you feeling better sweetie?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." replied Harry.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." As they curl up on the sofa and snuggle for a little while. Then Ginny suddenly sat up and said, "Hey gimme, gimme, gimme. You brought a nice alien present for me didn't you?" said Ginny.

Harry chuckling sat up and said, yeah Gin" and opened up his expedition pendant and pulled out a PNA.

"Here Gin, I found this PNA in storage on Atlantis and it had your name on it?" said Harry.

"Really?!" she said, peering over to see if it really has her name on it.

"No, silly, gotcha." replied Harry, playing along with the game.

"Ha, ha, ha, Harry, OK, gimme." said Ginny.

"Alright let me remind you how this works and explain it. I recommend you put it on your left arm so it's not on your wand arm. Also, don't forget the first time I put mine on I passed out." said Harry.

"Merlin told me this shouldn't happen to you and won't happen to me again. Apparently in my case it was because it rapidly expanded the neural connectivity to adjust to my new brain capacity and that caused me some problems the first time." cont'd Harry.

"When you put yours on you will be able to feel in your mind all the functionality mine has but, yours only has the standard generic personality matrix with no customizations. You can tell it you want a male or female voice and give your AIA a name if you want. Eventually it will learn your personality and react and respond to you the way your sub-conscious is the most comfortable." cont'd Harry.

"Oh and here is the really good stuff. I thought of some more things we can do for you now that you have this and now that I have a Gate-ship in orbit, and so forth. First, we will form a neural network between your PNA and mine so that not only can you always use this to talk to me whenever you want you can also always talk to Merlin, if you want to talk directly to him to learn more about our ancestors or for whatever reason." cont'd Harry.

"Also because Merlin is maintaining a permanent sub-space interface to Atlantis, you can even talk to the Atlantis AIA. You won't have any command or control access until I know you've learned how to use it but, you can always ask questions and I have authorized you to have Councilor level security access to information." cont'd Harry.

"The other thing I decided is that whenever I leave Earth to go to Atlantis or wherever I am going to leave a Gate-ship in orbit for you. You won't be able to fly it yet or anything like that, but with it in orbit you can maintain a permanent sub-space relay to the rest of the Fleet even when I am not here." cont'd Harry.

"So, you see, you -will- always be able to stay in touch and I will set it so that you do have full command and control access to it. So that even though you don't personally know how to fly it, you can give it basic command and control instructions via your PNA and have it take care of that for you." cont'd Harry.

"Just don't try going into combat with it like that and please keep the cloak on and don't let anyone see it until we have revealed our presence here to the general population. Really until someday in the future when you can be given some serious Alterran training, I ask that you only use it for communications, but in the case of a dire emergency, well I want you to have your own ship, you know, just in case." cont'd Harry.

"Oh Harry, that is amazing. See, I told you, you would think of everything. This is more than I expected. You giving me access to my own ship and everything. But now that you have a fleet of Battleships, I suppose you can afford to give out one of your little shuttles." said Ginny.

"Oh Gin, where did you learn the word shuttles?" replied Harry.

"You caught that did you? Well you didn't think that since you let me in on all this that I wouldn't try to brush up on some of your muggle ideas? I fiddled away a bunch of my spare time while you were gone, reading some muggle sci-fi I think it's called. Hmm. Interesting stuff. Some of your stuff seems even more out of this world than some of that stuff though, but I'm starting to get the drift of things." said Ginny.

"Gin, I think you are getting more than the drift of things." replied Harry.

"Hey Gin, do you want to see it? Do you want to see the Gate-ship that's in orbit? I can teleport us both there right now for a quick look before I have to take you back to WWW for closing time." asked Harry.

"OK Harry, let's do it." replied Ginny.

big almost silent pop.

"Whoa. Harry is that what I think it is out there?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, that's the Earth and see over there, there's the moon." replied Harry.

"Oh holy Merlin's underwear. This is amazing." said Ginny.

"Damn Harry. Just damn. I'm the first witch in space!" cont'd Ginny.

"That you are Gin." answered Harry.

"Look over here. I will sit here in the pilot seat, you sit there in the co-pilots seat. Now Gin, touch that gel-sac right in front of you." said Harry.

As Ginny touched it all the lights on the ships control console lit up, and the runners on the floor and ceiling light up and she could swear that she 'heard' the ships computer AI in her head.

"Am I hearing the ship in my head?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, all of the neural interfaces work pretty much the same way. I have the thruster controls on lock-down right now so that you can't accidentally think, 'fly us to such and such' because if the ship knows the destination it will just take off and start heading toward it." answered Harry.

"It really is that simple, so be careful what you think when attached to any neural interface especially when you have command privileges as you do on this particular ship, because it will respond to your commands. Of course, if you lose control of that situation you can just as easily command the ship to stop or abort last order, etc." cont'd Harry.

"The Gate-ships AI is not like your PNA or Merlin, it will not respond to you or answer questions, it will just act on your instructions. It essentially just becomes an extension of you in that regard. OK, while we're sitting here go ahead and put on your PNA and we'll take this opportunity to set up your link to the sub-space network." cont'd Harry.

With Ginny's PNA activated, invisible and the sub-space network linked up, they teleported back to Grimmauld and then apparated back to WWW.

"OK, Gin. It was a fun day getting caught up and spending time together. I know you want to help Ron and George close up the shop. Just one more thing OK? Let me know when my surprise birthday party is so I make sure I'm in the galaxy for it." He gave her a quick smooch and then. silent pop.

"Oh you!" Ginny sent across the PNA network. She heard Harry laughing in the background.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 14

July 28, 1998

The next day Harry spent catching up on a few things. First an owl back to Hermione.

"Dear Hermione,

..."Thanks for your owl. I'm glad that you are having a good time on vacation and that you and your parents are sorting out what happened. I am very sorry you had to do that, but at least you made sure they were protected during the war. I still think it was the right thing to do."

..."I don't know about the vacation plans. I'm starting to feel like we're running out of time this summer because I still have a trip to the States coming up, but if we can come up with something I am thinking the last week of August before Hogwarts starts up for you and Ginny. Say about 21 Aug - 28 Aug or so. That will give you girls time to get your Hogwarts supplies for the year before it starts up again on Sept. 1. But, I still don't know where we should go or what we should do. Pretty dumb of me I guess since it was my idea in the first place."

..."I have been by the WWW a few times while Ginny and Ron are working with George. I think George seems like he's starting to get back to normal. Having them both there working with him every day is helping him a lot I think."

..."I hope you can keep a secret but, I wanted to tell someone. I am thinking of something very special for Ginny's birthday. I hope it's not too soon. I'm not going to tell you outright in this letter (ha, ha). But if you can't guess from that clue I will eat my wand."

..."Well Hermione, I guess I should let you go. I think this might be the longest letter I've written to you (wink, wink), and Kingsley's looking for me I need to floo him back. See ya."

...Love, Harry"

Later that day...

Floo. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic's Office" called Harry.

"Hello Harry, thanks for calling me back." said Kingsley.

"Not at all Kingsley, how can I help you?" replied Harry.

"Well Harry, if you have time today and now is a good time for me if you do, I'd like you to come in for chat. Something has come up that I'd like to discuss with you and it's something that should be in private." said Kingsley.

"OK Kingsley, I can do that. Do you want me to come over now?" replied Harry.

"If you could Harry that would be great. Just go to the Atrium and I'll have someone waiting for you to bring you up." replied Kingsley.

"OK then, I'll see you in a little bit." answered Harry.

15 minutes later...

"Hello Mr. Potter, please let's just check your wand as normal procedure and then I'll take you up to see the Minister." said the Atrium security guard.

"Hello Minister, Hi Arthur, nice to see you here too. What's up?" asked Harry.

Kingsley says, "Hi Harry, thanks for coming. I've invited Arthur here too because this involves him as well. There is another person I'd like you to meet as well. Saul, if you would please?" said Kingsley.

Saul removed his invisibility cloak and says, "Hello Mr. Potter thank you for joining us." said Saul.

"Harry," Arthur said, "you remember Mr. Croaker don't you, he visited us for a short time at the Quiddich World Cup."

"Oh yeah, Hi Mr. Croaker, it's nice to meet you again. Wait, aren't you one of those Unspeakable's? Am I in trouble or something?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, we hope not but, that is what we are here to try to find out. Arthur is here too well, because when we first told him what we discovered he asked us to keep it all between us until we could meet and find out what is going on." said Saul.

"Is there anything you want to tell us Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"Uhm, no, nothing that I want to tell you. I mean there actually is something sort of private that I had planned to tell the Minister someday and get his advice and maybe help on, but I didn't think it was time to do that yet." answered Harry.

Saul continued, "Well Harry I don't know if these matters are the same or not but let me tell you what concerns us and then you can let us know what is going on."

"A few weeks ago, we detected an under-age witch apparating beyond the borders of Great Britain and then apparating back of course-thankfully." cont'd Saul.

"You see, while we don't continue to monitor the magic of wizards and witches over the age of 17, we do continue to monitor not only the magic but the international travels of those under 17, for their own protection of course." cont'd Saul.

"So I want to ask you, do you know anything about this?" asked Saul.

"Oops. Uh, yes Mr. Croaker I do. Sorry Arthur, I can see why you're involved too. And I am very sorry about keeping this secret but I thought it had to be done." answered Harry.

"Arthur, Saul, Kingsley, there is nothing that Ginny is involved in that is bad. Me neither really but, I have a really big secret and so far Ginny is the only one I have told and she wanted to see it for herself." said Harry.

"So, the only way I could keep my secret and show it to Ginny, was to also keep it a secret that I took her out of the country to see it. I'm very sorry Arthur. I don't know what to say." said Harry.

"Son," Arthur says, "Why don't you tell us what this big secret is that you had to take my daughter all the way to Antarctica to see, and let us see what this is all about?" replied Arthur.

"Oh, well, the thing is, this secret is really big. I mean it is my secret for now, but it is a REALLY big secret, government level type secret or bigger, which is why I have been waiting for the right time to tell Kingsley to get his advice on first steps." said Harry.

"First of all I think if I tell anyone they will think I'm crazy at first until I can prove it to them. Which I can do by the way, but seriously this is not the kind of stuff anyone will believe unless they see it." cont'd Harry.

"Also, this secret is so big and on certain levels not only my secret to tell-without potentially upsetting the muggle governments, that I have thought only so far at least initially, to tell only those people from whom I can get an unbreakable vow of secrecy." concluded Harry.

"Harry did you ask and get an Unbreakable vow from Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Yes sir, I did. It was the only way and she and I trust each other completely." answered Harry.

"That's not the point Harry. The point is that the Unbreakable vow is extremely serious and can be dangerous if not worded correctly and obviously is if the person breaks the vow. Do you know how serious this is?" asked Arthur.

Harry muttered, "You'd be surprised how much I know."

"What was that Harry?" Kingsley asked

"Uhm, yes, I understand and I'm sorry if it upsets you but I did what I think is right." said Harry.

"Well then Harry, we need to be the judge of that so why don't you tell us this secret?" Kingsley replied.

"Ah, OK, but I will need all of you to give the Unbreakable vow of secrecy also." said Harry.

"Now see here young man!" exclaimed Croaker, and Kingsley held his hand up to stall him.

"Wait a minute Saul, let's think about this. This is Harry Potter sitting in front of us not Stan Shunpike. It has been my experience that Harry does not go into these things unless it's serious, even if he does sometimes go into things a bit recklessly sometimes." said Kingsley.

Everyone could see Arthur giving Harry a little bit of the evil eye after that comment. Thinking back to the hunt for the you know what's.

"Harry, I can give you an Unbreakable vow but I need to word it so that by my keeping any such secret, if in my judgment that it places the wizarding world in grave or serious danger that I can do what I must to protect the people. That is a requirement of my position." said Kingsley.

Arthur added, "Harry I will give the same vow as the Minister except that for the protection of my family."

Kingsley looked over at Saul. "What about you Saul?"

"Minister this is highly irregular accepting such conditions from a boy, even this boy." replied Saul.

"I know Saul, but it -is- this boy and I trust him with my life. It is more of a stretch to blindly trust him with the welfare of -all- the people but, he's not asking us to do that, are you Harry?" asked Kingsley.

Harry nodded no and said, "No sir, your version of the vow will work."

"So, what do you say Saul? I think that of the three of us Arthur has the most to be upset about and he is willing to take the vow. And I think that between the three of us, in our positions we are well positioned to advise Harry on this as he said he wanted in the first place." said Kingsley.

"Very well Minister, I will take the same vow as you." answered Saul.

Several well worded vows later...

"OK, Harry we're ready when you are." said Kingsley.

"OK, but can we take this somewhere else, somewhere more private? In fact the best place I can think of to take you first is the place in Antarctica that I took Ginny, I can do show and tell at about the same time." said Harry.

"That would be fine Harry," said Kingsley, "but do you need a portkey? How did you actually manage to apparate that far in the first place?"

"Well, this can be the first part of the secret I tell you. I have become a lot more powerful than I used to be and a lot more powerful than the average witch or wizard. And what I do is actually called teleportation. I'm not surprised you picked it up as apparation though, it is almost the same." answered Harry.

"I can take the four of us directly there. Four is my limit though for that distance and will put a strain on my power so I might be a little tired when we first arrive. You will need some cold weather clothing since I think I should teleport us to the surface before I take you where we are going, which is underground by the way." said Harry.

After some extraordinary conjuring of cold weather gear by Croaker, they head out to the Minister's secret apparation spot, and were off to the outpost.

"OK, everyone take a hold of my both my hands, with this many people I need to concentrate really hard." said Harry.

long loud pop.

Boom. "What was that?" said Arthur.

Before Harry could answer, Croaker said, "unless I miss my guess that was a very large amount of cold displaced air generating a mini-shockwave when all four of us apparated, err teleported to here."

Harry just nodded yes.

"OK you all, this is where I brought Ginny." said Harry.

"Kingsley said "It doesn't look like much Harry, a bit like the cold middle of nowhere really. I could have thought of a lot of better places to take a date." Kingsley grinned at Arthur and Arthur gave him a little bit of the evil eye back.

"Well, yes, the place is under the ice you see. So, stand still and don't react or move when you see and hear what you are about to. What I am going to do is activate something called 'transportation rings' which will take us to an underground outpost." said Harry.

As Croaker started to say, "Rings?... What?" ~ swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh ~

The four of them were enveloped by the transport rings and taken into the outpost with a bright flash of light.

Harry stumbled a bit holding on to the back of the control chair. Arthur rushed to grab him in case he fell and Harry said, "that's alright Arthur thanks, that teleport just took a lot out me is all. Let me catch my breath a second." said Harry.

Harry straightened up and waved his hand in a semi-circle in front of the control chair and conjured three more beautiful chairs similar in appearance to the control chair without the tech. All three wizards looked at each other with their eyebrows trying to jump off their forehead.

"Good grief Harry, how did you do that?" exclaimed Arthur.

"Why don't you gentlemen each take a seat and I'll tell you a little story." Harry sat down in the control chair, the headrest glowed blue and the gel-sacs rose up to meet his hands and the chair spun around so that he was facing the three wizards.

"OK, guys. Do any of you believe in aliens?" asked Harry. Silence.

"No, I take it. OK, then let me tell you a little background and then I will show you something that is like telling a story with a pensieve, only a little cooler in my opinion." Harry said.

Harry proceeded to tell them about Morgan Le Fay aka Ganos Lal visiting him in something like a dream while he was recovering from the AK at Hogwarts. Then about how he unraveled the mystery of the three Deathly Hallows. At that point he stopped and said:

"Alright that's enough basic background of how this started for me, I'm going to use the neural interface and hologram projector in this control chair to show you some actual memories of my adventures since making this discovery."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" asked Croaker, "A what interface and a what projector? I don't understand those words, what is neural and what is a hologram?"

Harry let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed.

"For now all I can tell you is that it is very advanced muggle technology. But this stuff is very far advanced of what even muggles on Earth can do at this time, do you understand?" said Harry.

"So you mean that the room we are in, the chair you are sitting in, all of this is alien technology?" Kingsley asked.

"Pretty much, but its not that simple. Let me bring up the memories and explain or rather you can see and hear for yourself how it was explained to me-heck, maybe you can even point out something important I missed." Harry answered.

Harry activated the hologram and showed them his memories of: Meeting the Merlin PNA for the first time (Ch4) and learning about what actually happened to him, the nature of his new powers, the existence of alien races, and most importantly that all witches and wizards on Earth are descended from these ancient Alterans. Meaning they weren't really aliens at all, but their ancestors.

They discussed and marveled at this for a little while and then Harry continued (Ch6) and showed them his memory of Merlin telling him about Atlantis, about them linking Merlin up to the muggle internet, which he had to stop and explain; and how he learned from Merlin that he could in fact teleport as far as Antarctica because of his expanded abilities; then how with Merlin's help he restored partial power to this facility and located Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy; and how at the end of the day they downloaded the entire Alteran knowledge repository into his brain, something even Lanteans could not fully do in their time.

Then, for Arthur's benefit he showed them some select memories (Ch7) of when he shared this secret with Ginny, and especially the unbreakable vow so that Arthur could see for himself. Carefully leaving out any intimate bits, but showing him giving Ginny the secret of the room at Grimmauld Place and her meeting Merlin for the first time.

Following that he showed them memories of the time during his trip to Egypt with Bill (Ch8) when he discovered and then hid even from the expedition, the Alteran Potentia and the modern muggle recording device that had been obviously sealed for over a thousand years and how to Harry's and Merlin's senses were touched by a temporal displacement, so they left it alone; just in case. Then finally, how Bill gave him that book by Dr. Daniel Jackson that talked about aliens in Egypt which Harry still hadn't looked into. At this Arthur gave Saul a look and Saul winked at Arthur and shrugged his shoulders. This byplay went unnoticed by Harry and Kingsley.

Harry then showed them the memories of taking Ginny here to Antarctica (Ch9) and Ginny sitting in this very chair and discovering the location of the Astria Porta, how Harry beamed it to the outpost and established power to it. How he performed a status check of the network and found 396 active Astria Porta in this galaxy which he has only started to investigate, and his discovery that the muggles in America have somehow gotten their hands on another Astria Porta and are actively using it, another item he still needs to investigate.

Finally, Harry showed them the memory of activating and stepping through the Astria Porta to Atlantis, then stopped the memories.

"OK guys, I think that is enough for now. I have done quite a bit more than that since then, but first I need to see where we all stand on everything you've seen and heard so far. I did it all in one go so that hopefully some questions would be answered by subsequent memories and we could keep it moving. But, am sure you have about a million questions right now. First one is from me though. Do you all believe me? Do you accept this or do I have to do more to prove it to you?" asked Harry.

Kingsley, Saul, and Arthur all glanced at each other and through unspoken agreement nodded to Kingsley, they will follow his lead on this since he is the Minister after all. So Kingsley straightened up a bit and said:

"Harry, yes, first of all I believe you, I suspect Saul and Arthur do too." They both nodded yes. "This is just enormous and unfathomable news. I never suspected anything like this, who would?" said Kingsley.

"I almost want to be speechless with all that you have dumped on us at one time, but I thank you for showing your memories to us this way; it probably took days off of trying to explain it and prove it otherwise, although we will still want to see more visible proof at some point." Harry nodded.

"Though, I thought Merlin would be taller." added Croaker.

"So, let me get this straight and try to weed through some of the smaller although no less extraordinary details." asked Kingsley.

"What you are telling us and have seen proof for yourself, is that we witches and wizards got our magic by being descended from these Alterans, and that our ancestral civilization goes back over 40,000,000 years in another galaxy?" cont'd Kingsley.

Harry nodded yes.

"And that magic is really just a very different way to describe an evolved method of applying this zero point energy you talk of?" cont'd Kingsley.

Harry nodded yes.

"And you have actually gone off to recover an ancient Alteran space ship the size of a city, which also by the way happens to be the legendary lost city of Atlantis?" cont'd Kingsley.

Harry nodded yes.

"And you are embarking on a quest to restore the Alteran civilization to the stars by gathering up and restoring this science and technology?" cont'd Kingsley.

"Oh and before I forget the other big point I wanted to get straight; and Merlin himself, or his ghost or his memory told you all this?" asked Kingsley.

Harry shrugged, tilted his head a little and then nodded yes. "Yup, to all that." answered Harry.

"OK, then Harry I can fully understand why you would want to keep this secret at first and am thankful and approving that you wanted to bring this to my attention as soon as you could." said Kingsley.

"I wish you had brought it to me right away, but that is hindsight. You are probably right that I wouldn't have believed you right away anyway and you would not have had sufficient proof initially to convince me of everything." cont'd Kingsley.

"So first for the mundane business. Arthur with your permission, and Saul if you have no objections. We will not press you any further on involving Ginny and taking her out of the country to see this. Arthur can of course deal with you how he needs to on a personal level within the family, but for the Ministry's part, it never happened. Is that OK gentlemen?" cont'd Kingsley.

Everyone including Harry nodded yes, and Arthur added "Yes, having seen all this I agree that Harry didn't mean any harm. Harry, you and I will just talk more about this later."

Then Kingsley said, "Alright now that old business is settled, let's get down to new business. This new information could change everything we believe in. Harry, now that you have brought us in on this secret, earlier than you thought to surely, but it is what it is, what do you wish to do? what do you want to do? A couple ideas have occurred to me already, but I want to hear your thoughts." asked Kingsley.

"Well, to just go back a bit to what I originally thought I would someday want to come talk to you about, it is this. As I said I am committed to the idea of restoring the Alteran civilization in space. I just think it would be far too shameful for us, their descendants having now rediscovered our heritage, to leave the greatest space faring race known in at least this corner of the universe gathering dust and a terrible waste of resources and material on our part." began Harry.

"I want to rebuild the Alteran civilization but there are many challenges. One of which is that due to the improbable circumstances that saw me risen up to the level of a full Alteran at least in terms of their access to ZPE or magic and brain capacity; at the moment I am the only one I know of that can fully comprehend and fully utilize all the science and technology of our ancestors." cont'd Harry.

"Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to undertake this; and I believe I was set on this destiny by the ascended Alteran, Morgan Le Fay and have also received the blessing of at least the memories of her colleague Merlin in doing so. He was himself one of the last High Councilors of Atlantis. In fact I couldn't have done what I have so far without Merlin." cont'd Harry.

"There is a lot of detail I haven't told you yet and more has happened, but I will tell you this much. I have already recovered the city-ship of Atlantis and flown it back to our galaxy. In doing so I also took on the full mantle as High Councilor of the Alteran government. At this time there is no one else I know who -could- do this. So, I believe I was right in doing so. I am planning next steps to find an unsettled habitable world as close to Earth as I can get that also suits our purposes. Then I plan to settle there and begin rebuilding our ancestral civilization." cont'd Harry.

"Finally, this brings me to what I want to ask you Kingsley, and then perhaps after you as necessary, other leaders of the other Magical governments. I want to know if I can have your blessing to someday begin to reveal this to some people in the magical world and to invite them to be a part of this? Then assuming you agree at some point, your help in figuring out the best way to do it." cont'd Harry.

"I am no expert at Head of State affairs yet, but I've learned enough from my knowledge download that to do this in a reckless way could de-stabilize the magical society, in a possible variety of ways. I don't want to cause problems and I don't want to step on anyone's toes." cont'd Harry.

"But, I do want to do this. I am willing to go as slow as I need to do this right. Which is the primary reason I didn't feel I was even ready to approach you with this." cont'd Harry.

"I wanted to build something first, so I'd have something to show you and to offer people. Right now we have a lot of living space in this city-ship. Believe it or not, I could even house the entire population of the magical world on Atlantis with a lot of room to spare since as I am told the magical population is only about 1 million to the muggles 6 billion. But I would assume most people if they moved at all would want to live on a planet not in space all the time. Plus, space can be a dangerous place." cont'd Harry.

"It is possible that when word gets out that a remnant of the Alterans have returned to this galaxy we will attract all kinds of attention, the least of which will be people begging us for our technology and the muggle government on Earth would probably be first in line for that if they knew. It is ironic isn't it that the magical world which has shunned science and technology and has even grown to often feel it is beneath them, is the inheritors of the greatest and most advanced science and technology legacy in the known universe." cont'd Harry.

"There is a lot more such as how I am trying to follow Alteran legal principles in a lot of this such as not sharing or giving advanced science or technology to races that aren't ready for it. We are supposed to let races evolve and develop on their own and not interfere too much. Unfortunately, due to the lack of any science or technology background for most people in the magical world, this will mean a slow integration into the Alteran society. We can't put weapons that can destroy planets in the hands of want-to-be dark wizards either, so there is a lot to think about. I can tell you that former death eaters and their sympathizers and other undesirable elements won't be allowed to emigrate to our new world, which will be called Altera Nova by the way." cont'd Harry.

"Anyway, Kingsley, Saul, Arthur, that is my initial speech of this, what do you think?" concluded Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 15

July 28, 1998 ...still at the outpost with the Ministry Three

"Anyway, Kingsley, Saul, Arthur, that is my initial speech of this, what do you think?" asked Harry.

...

"Harry, normally this is the sort of thing I would want to take some time on, bring in some more department heads, possibly even other experts and study the question for awhile before I even give you any response." replied Kingsley.

"However, given the nature of the secret and I would agree with you that at this moment I would not want to bring any more people into the secret right now." cont'd Kingsley.

"That being said, I think what I want to do is something of a variation on that theme to affect the same purpose. That is to study the whole question a bit. Just using a more creative approach. Form our own working committee out of the group of us that are already briefed in on the secret." cont'd Kingsley.

"It is fortunate that in the course of coming to you with this question and you having revealed the secret to this particular group, that I have a plan that I think might be workable in the short term." cont'd Kingsley.

"See what you think of this idea Harry. We will pretend to hire you as an Unspeakable at the Ministry, this will give you a lot of cover and privilege to work as you need to within the magical world, come and go at the Ministry and so forth, and you would even enjoy certain international privileges via the ICW." cont'd Kingsley.

"You don't have to actually do any work for the Ministry and the Unspeakable's. But you would be considered a special advisor of sorts, assigned directly to Saul here who just happens to be the Head of the Unspeakable department. That gives you more cover to operate even within the department and the Ministry as a whole because no one, even other Unspeakable's will ask too many questions if you are seen to be on a special assignment for him." cont'd Kingsley.

"As it seems that your new world Altera Nova has or will have its own government, for the time being I would like to appoint Arthur here as the British Ministry of Magic's Ambassador to Altera Nova. You will keep your regular job Arthur and no one will be the wiser, this whole thing including that remains a secret known only to the three of us after all. It will simply be a collateral duty. By doing this we can ensure certain other political cover once this comes more out in the open; and Arthur would be the best man for that job at the Ministry anyway." cont'd Kingsley.

"Before I go on, Arthur what do you think of this? and Croaker for your part too? and Harry any thoughts so far?" concluded Kinglsey.

"That is fine with me Kingsley, sounds like a good use of my personal interest in all things muggle and of course my direct tie to the Ministry. I have no objection as long as Harry doesn't want to keep me off the planet for too long at a time." Arthur said with a grin.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is wonderful Kingsley, you know its only been you and Arthur here who have kept me from chasing young Mr. Potter around to offer him an apprenticeship as an Unspeakable. And of course it is a good plan to be going in with.  
Even it is more show than go as far as my department is concerned." said Saul.

"What do you think Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"Well, it seems good to me so far. Maybe even more than what I expected I would get for the first time coming to you with this. This actually in a way is the sort of thing I wanted to start with, so yeah I'm good. And your cover story for me is much better than what my plan was, which was to pretend to go to university. Of course then I was only trying to provide a cover to my friends. But, what in your opinion is the objective of our little group at least from the Ministry's perspective? I have some ideas of my own now that you offered this but I should hear what you think first, you're the Minister." Harry replied with a grin.

"Right Harry but don't forget you are now High Councilor, i.e. Minister of your own government if I understood you correctly. I hope you're ready for the workload my boy. And Saul, I would disagree with you on that, and this goes to answer your question too Harry." said Kingsley.

"You will need Harry's assistance in the new secret project I am now officially assigning you-to study this Alteran society with Harry and report to me with full recommendations as to how we should or could proceed, or not if that is your conclusion. We will go from there. So, I am thinking it may be quite a bit of go as well as show, and to Arthur's point I think some of it will be 'go' to space with Harry to see what he has cooking up there." Kingsley said with a smirk while somehow maintaining his customary stoic look.

Saul just paled thinking, "oh boy...outer space...what have I gotten myself into." Outwardly, Saul just coughed and said, "of course Minister, right. We'll get right on that, right Harry?"

To which Harry just laughed and said, "Saul don't worry, I'll protect you."

Arthur and Kingsley start laughing too.

"What are you laughing at Arthur, you know as Ambassador you will need to join us at least part of the time to become familiar as well so that you can contribute to our report and advise the Minister. And Minister I am sure you will want to make at least one official State visit to see for yourself what all the fuss is about." Saul added.

Silence.

"Oh, alright, we'll all come have a look at some point won't we? Which reminds me as we were discussing this, another thing came to mind and this is directed both at Harry and Arthur, more Arthur really but, it is still up to Harry to decide who gets let in on the secret. What I want to suggest Arthur is that for you, assuming Harry agrees, bring all the members of your immediate family into the secret." Kingsley said.

Harry and Arthur shared a look. Arthur asked, "Why Kingsley?"

"Well because I think with the two of you and Ginny in on it, that it will eventually put a strain on your family for some of you keeping secrets of this nature from each other, and it will make it easier for you to come and go on unusual assignments without anyone needing to ask uncomfortable questions. The only thing that concerns me is having to ask everyone to make an unbreakable vow to keep the secret. I'd hate to put you in that position." Kingsley replied.

"Well Minister, gentlemen I think I already have a solution for that problem which, with Harry's agreement will become a much more affective tool for managing this secret anyway, without having to risk individuals with the vow." Saul said.

"Really Saul, there's another way? What is it?" Harry asked, sounding very interested.

"There is a technique that we use in the Department of Mysteries that is normally kept as a State secret, but at this point I think we can trust you Harry with this. That is, we can use a special modified Fidelius charm that we developed long ago for this very purpose. We can hide the secret of the knowledge of the secret itself. It works like this, know one who knows the secret can speak about it to anyone you doesn't know the secret, it is even protected from Legilimency and Veritaserum." replied Saul.

"However if you go flying a space ship around where people can see it, they will see the space ship and know as much as they would know anyway by just seeing it. However, a person with the secret knowledge of what it is and so forth still could not reveal it to those observers without the secret keeper releasing it. This particular modified Fidelius has the ability to maintain a Primary and Secondary secret keeper so that the secret is not revealed or lost if the Primary dies, like you see in the ordinary spatial Fidelius charm." cont'd Saul.

"Therefore, Harry what I would recommend is that we have you release the handful of individuals that are keeping this secret by unbreakable vow, then I will cast this modified Fidelius with Harry as the Primary Secret Keeper, and Kingsley as the Secondary. The reason I suggest Kingsley is because there is likely to be far fewer times for Harry and Kingsley to be traveling together in circumstances where they might both be in danger of being killed at the same time. As for the majority of time they will always be busy on different worlds performing their respective duties, except for when they are visiting each other. The one catch is that we will need the four of us plus Ginny together the first time to cast the Fidelius because she is the other one that currently knows the secret. So, unlike possibly others we might bring into the secret, she will also need to be privy to this secret Ministry project side of the matter because it will be rather obvious we are up to something when we ask her to do this, that will be part of the secret and she won't be able to reveal it." concluded Saul.

"I think that is a good idea, all of it." Harry said.

"Arthur are you OK with keeping Ginny in on this? For my part I can't see how I can tell her no at this point and I honestly don't want to." Harry asked.

"I'm okay with it. I mean Ginny will only know one more detail than the rest of the family following Kingsley's suggestion, and that is about the secret Ministry project and how that is structured, and we don't have to tell her anything after we get going, she will only know that we started it." answered Arthur.

"Kingsley it's your call then, is this the way to do it?" Saul asked.

"Yes, I agree to all that. In fact it is good that I will be the Secondary secret keeper because if Harry ever needs someone to run interference with heads of State, I am capable of giving out the secret also in the course of my duties when I need to. Yes, I think that is for the best." answered Kingsley.

"Okay," Harry said, trying to regain some control of events. "When do we want to do this? I actually have some projects regarding Altera Nova that I need to get back to soon. So, I'd like to get this new project here set up immediately if possible so that I can focus on my work."

"Why don't we do this tomorrow. Give ourselves a chance to let all this sink in tonight and gather our thoughts. Harry, since Ginny doesn't know Arthur knows anything yet, why don't you use an excuse at lunch tomorrow to get her to break away from work and come visit us at the Ministry at Noon? We have a special room in the Department of Mysteries that is perfect for this kind of secret meeting and secret making. We don't have to come all the way out to Antarctica every time we want to meet in secret." answered Saul.

"That is OK with me, is that OK with you Arthur?" replied Harry.

"Yes, that's fine. OK, it's a plan then. Harry if you could get us back to the Ministry we'll call it a day on this and reconvene tomorrow at Noon to set up the secret." answered Arthur.

Harry gathered them together to the ring transporter and with a ~swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh~ they were back to the surface and he teleported them back to the Minister's secret apparation point.

"Kingsley, Arthur, Saul-Sorry for the confusion I caused, but this plan of yours is good. I look forward to this. I'll see you tomorrow at Noon with Ginny." said Harry.

silent pop.

**_*Ginny?* _****called Harry.**

**_*Yeah Harry?* _****answered Ginny.**

**_*Got a minute?* _****asked Harry.**

**_*Sure Harry.* _****Ginny answered.**

**_*You're not gonna believe what just happened* _****said Harry.**

Harry proceeded to tell Ginny all about being called in to see Kingsley, her Dad, and Head Unspeakable Saul Croaker and explained how they got caught out, how he had to let them in on the secret, their new near-term plans for working with the Ministry, and Harry's -new- cover story as an Unspeakable.

**_*Damn Harry! So, at least we didn't get in trouble with Dad, huh?* _****said Ginny.**

**_*Well as far as I can tell so far, no. But, he still wants to talk to me about it. Also, don't forget to not let on that you know he knows yet, unless he pulls you aside to talk to you in secret about it. You can talk to him about it now if you want since he is also in on the secret. It may be awkward until we meet tomorrow at lunch. Is doing that tomorrow at lunch okay with you?* _****answered Harry.**

**_*Yeah, that's okay Harry. Actually I think this will work out for the best. Just one more change of plans you couldn't account for, don't worry about it. It sounds like Kingsley is taking a reasonable approach to this and not just shooting your ideas down. So, basically you are where you thought you might be maybe in a few months, with a new and better cover story within the wizarding world all intact. So, despite the unusual way this came about, I think this will work out for you. Just don't let them take control of the Altera Nova project Harry. It's your vision for how that unfolds that's important, not theirs.* _****answered Ginny.**

**_*Thanks Gin. I agree. Will maintain control, I just need to be diplomatic and businesslike with them over it. The fact is they couldn't take control of any of the Altera Nova assets from me even if they wanted to. If the wizarding world decided to turn hostile or worse violent to me over this I can always leave and just not come back if I have to. Bigger fish to fry and all that.* _****replied Harry.**

**_*You mean we can always leave and so forth don't you Harry?* _****replied Ginny.**

**_*Of course hon, you know that's what I meant. And we would secretly get as many to join us that wanted to. If they went hostile against us I would drop all pretense of trying to work with them and just open the doors to whoever I want. I believe we will have people who want to give this a shot, either way. I just want to do it the nice, open, and friendly way if possible.* _****answered Harry.**

**_*Well, that sounds just about right to me as usual Harry. Never forget I am on your side on all of this. And I'm not just saying that. Everything you're saying makes perfect sense to me too.* _****replied Ginny.**

**_*Well Gin, I hate to cut this short but I actually need to get in touch with Atlantis and check on some things and get a few other plans cooking. So, I will see you tomorrow okay? I love you.* _****said Harry.**

**_*Love you too Harry, and thanks for letting me know right away what happened. See you tomorrow.* _****answered Ginny.**

Harry popped home to Grimmauld Place, grabbed a bite to eat, relaxed for a minute and then got into his next order of business for today.

_"Merlin, I can't believe it's taken me this long to check-in with you already. I've been herding cats down here. How are things going on Atlantis and with the Fleet? And how would you prefer I refer to you now? As the Merlin on Atlantis in your HFR body, or the neural communication relay to yourself that still exists as a mirror on my PNA?" said Harry._

_"Well, that is an interesting question isn't it Harry. I think that since I have shifted my perspective to being present full-time in my HFR body on Atlantis and only available as a communications mirror on the PNA, I like you addressing the -me- that is on Atlantis in my new physical form. As far as it is possible, I think I'm beginning to like this. Thank you for this idea Harry." replied Merlin._

_"Oh, not at all Merlin, after learning and seeing first hand how the Asurans worked I thought this would be perfect for you. After all, I don't want to lose you as my first Alteran friend and advisor. And I feel more comfortable addressing you this way as well. You know I was just thinking that in public we should always refer to you as Moros though. I think it will lead to a lot of awkward questions and circumstances since Merlin is such a legend in the magical world and such a myth in the muggle world. Besides, any other Alterans or Lanteans we might come across from your time would know you better as Moros." replied Harry._

_"That is a good idea Harry. I will do that from now on. Let's keep it Merlin in private and on our neural links though okay?" said Merlin._

_"OK Merlin. Alright, please give me a sitrep of the current projects we started before I left and a run-down on anything Atlantis own scanners picked up in its search for Alterran or Lantean remnants." replied Harry._

_"OK Harry. The sitrep. is this. Asuran Aurora Squadron 1 has been dispatched to deploy the intelligence satellites. Reports are that they are 5% complete in that task and no incidents so far. Niam has reported that the Defense Satellite construction is underway and that they can construct 16 per day using one city-shipyard and have the first 16 tested and in storage ready when needed." said Merlin._

_"Atlantis long-range scanners and sub-space communications have detected several items of interest. cont'd Merlin._

_-"The first is that we have detected an Lantean Aurora Class Battleship called Tria traveling at .999 light speed at about the mid-way point between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. She appears to be on a heading for Lantea. We are unable to establish communications. The records last indicate her launch on a mission during the Wraith war but, never returned. She was presumed lost." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The second is that our long-range satellite network in the Pegasus galaxy has detected the Aurora, the namesake of that class of Battleship at drift at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. Attempts to establish communications returned a mixed result. The Aurora's AI responded to the hail but informed us that all crew are in stasis pods and have been since the Wraith war. With no instructions, the ship just drifts idly in space." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The third is that our long-range satellite network in the Pegasus galaxy has detected the an unknown Aurora class Battleship damaged and adrift in an elliptical orbit around a dwarf star. No other information is available at this time." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The fourth is that the Atlantis computer reports that it is detecting a faint Alterran life sign originating from Earth, and it is not you. The ship sensors have you designated clearly. It also cannot be any of the wizarding world because they do not register as Alterran on our life sign scans, despite carrying some of the correct gene markers. It is possible we have another living Alterran on Earth." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The fifth is that Atlantis long range scanners have detected an apparently abandoned Gate-ship on one of the planets with an Astria Porta in this galaxy. No other information is available at this time. This world has not received an intelligence satellite yet." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The sixth is that our long-range satellite network in the Pegasus galaxy has detected the remnant of an abandoned city-ship on one of the Lanteans former colony planet. No other information is available at this time." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The seventh is that Atlantis long range scanners have detected an very old and abandoned experimental time-loop machine on an old Alterran colony on one of the planets with an Astria Porta in this galaxy. No other information is available at this time. This world has not received an intelligence satellite yet." cont'd Merlin._

_-"The eighth is that Atlantis long range scanners have detected two abandoned repositories of knowledge on abandoned Alterran colonies on two other of the planets with an Astria Porta in this galaxy. No other information is available at this time. These worlds have not received an intelligence satellite yet." concluded Merlin._

_"Thank You Merlin, that's quite a find for the first pass. It looks like I have a few expeditions to organize. Merlin, since my time available to spend on Atlantis is limited right now, I will only personally attend the expeditions to find and attempt to recover the Alterran artifacts that appear to also have the possibility of finding some living Alterran's, so I will plan on personally participating in expeditions to recover the three Aurora's and the life-sign detected on the Earth. The other four I want you to take an Asuran Aurora squadron and personally attend to after we end this status meeting. Then I will get back with you to schedule expeditions for the other four. We will work on these final four together as I feel they will be the most important recovery efforts." said Harry._

_"I have a few other tasks for you to begin working on as well. I understand from Niam that the Potentia creation labs on each of the city-shipyards can produce four Potentia per day. So, I want you to instruct him to begin construction of 8 per day using the labs on both city-shipyards and begin to develop a stockpile. As soon as the first batch is ready have the entire 8 sent to Atlantis for storage and immediately take 3 of those and replace the old ones on Atlantis that are nearing depletion. Have 1 of those sent to me on Earth with a second Gate-ship. I will retrieve it and install it at the outpost to upgrade that one. I will be keeping the second Gate-ship as my personal transport, and the original will remain in station keeping orbit where it is now, to continue to serve as sub-space communications relay for those of us on Earth as well as a backup transport for Ginny, as we discussed before." cont'd Harry._

_"I also want you to construct a shield generator suitable for installation at the outpost and coordinate with me when that is ready so that I can plan to meet a team of Asuran engineers at the site to install it. And finally, as if I haven't created enough work for us. I want you to instruct Niam to have the two city-refineries move into appropriate orbits to begin surveying the planet for valuable raw materials. Once we assess what if any resources we can mine from the planet I will want to begin mining operations." cont'd Harry._

_"Merlin, I think that is enough for now," Harry said, and then briefed Merlin on the discussions he had with the British Ministry of Magic and his near-term plans going forward, then added "so be ready to see some other human visitors are here soon beside me I suppose."_

_"OK, Harry. I will begin executing those instructions and await your next contact for status." answered Merlin._


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 16

July 29, 1998 ...

Noon at the Ministry...

"Hi Daddy." said Ginny.

"Hi Arthur, are you our escort for today then?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Arthur, "after today you won't need an escort around the Ministry anymore will you?" with a knowing look to Ginny.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Kingsley. "I believe everyone here knows each other?"

"Hi. Mr. Croaker, it's nice to see you again." said Ginny.

"Good to you see again Miss Weasley. Please call me Saul in private. I take it Harry that Ginny has been brought up to speed with what we are doing today?" asked Saul.

"Yes Saul, we're all set." replied Harry.

"Very good. Harry why don't you start by releasing everyone from their unbreakable vow of secrecy to you." Saul requested.

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at each person in turn and said the right magic words to release them from their vow, and each in their turn answered with "so mote it be." Followed by a soft yellow glow from each.

"All done Saul. Your turn." said Harry.

Saul then started a long chant while waving his wand in a circular arc over all the attendees, then told Harry, "Now then Harry, hold out your wand and touch the tip of your wand with Kingsley's and think about the secret you want to keep."

Harry did so, Saul returned to his chanting, then pointed his wand at Harry and said "te custode secretum." Harry glowed a bright blue followed immediately by Kingsley glowing a soft blue, and then they both return to normal.

"Well then folks, since I suddenly don't remember what I'm doing here, but noticing that we are in this particular room, I can only assume that I have just performed another modified Fidelius charm. So, whoever the secret keeper is, would you please tell those of us with a need to know, what is going on? Thank you." asked Saul.

"Sure," Harry said, and then he whispered the secret to Ginny, Arthur, and Saul in turn. "OK, does everyone remember why we're here now?" asked Harry.

"I do," responded each of them.

"OK then," said Arthur. "Why don't you go ahead and take Ginny to lunch to keep up appearances," winking at Ginny, "and then come back say at 2pm and we'll meet back here to discuss next steps on our plan?"

"OK Arthur, will do, ready to head out Gin?" asked Harry.

"Yup," said Ginny. Harry took her hand and with a silent pop they were gone.

The Ministry Three were just left gaping at where Harry and Ginny just stood and Kingsley said, "Saul, I thought we had that fixed?"

"We did, it is not possible for anyone to apparate directly into or out of the Ministry much less this department." exclaimed Saul.

"Well," Kingsley said, "I think we can expect a lot more surprises from Mr. Potter."

...

"Ha, ha, ha." laughed Harry.

"What's so funny Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I wish I could see the look on their faces." replied Harry.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Gin, no one is supposed to be able to apparate in or out of the Ministry." answered Harry.

"Oh...yeah." replied Ginny.

"Well I just think I will need to remind them from time to time who is the boss in this little operation." added Harry.

"Yeah, you do. I guess that is one way to remind them." Ginny giggled.

"Hey Gin, wanna' come have lunch with me in Atlantis?" asked Harry.

"What?! Really?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I want to have a talk with Merlin before I meet with the Ministry Three later this afternoon and I can introduce you to the new Merlin and you can see Atlantis for the first time. We won't be able to spend a long time there though." said Harry.

"The 'Ministry Three'? You made up a nickname for my Dad, the Minister and the most powerful Unspeakable in the country?" asked Ginny.

"Yup." replied Harry.

"OK, I like it." said Ginny.

"So, what do you mean meet the new Merlin?" said Ginny as Harry took her hand and with a silent pop they appeared next to the Astria Porta in the outpost.

"Well Gin, you'll see in a minute. I want you to be the first person I take through an Astria Porta and to Atlantis before the place starts getting too popular." Harry grinned.

"This way is much faster if you can teleport directly to here as I can. It won't take any time at all. And Saul will detect you going to Antarctica again which should be fun when I get back. Ha, ha, ha." said Harry.

"Stand back here with me Gin. You never want to be close to an Astria Porta when it first initiates a dial-out or dial-in from another Porta. The initial vortex pattern will kill you if it touches you. Once the pattern settles down to what looks like a puddle of water, its all safe and ready to go. Now watch this." Harry said as he waved his arm in a concentric circle and the Astria Porta spun to the Atlantis address and the vortex engaged and stabilized.

"Wow Harry, that is very cool. So this is how you can walk from one planet to another across space?" asked Ginny.

"Yup, come on. You can walk through with me if you're nervous the first time. I held my breath the first time because it looks like water, but you don't really need to. Don't worry, from our point of view the moment we enter the event horizon we will walk out the other end in Atlantis. It's perfectly safe." said Harry.

Ginny took Harry's hand and he guided her through the Porta.

"Welcome to Atlantis, the Capitol city of Altera Nova, the former Lantean civilization in the Pegasus galaxy, and before them the ancient Alterans of Earth in the Milky Way prior to the great plague." announced Harry.

"Very nice Harry. This place is huge. You have said this is a city but I've honestly had a hard time imagining anything as big as a city could travel in space. How big is this place?" said Ginny.

"It is 87 square kilometers diameter at the base. It can sustain a population of 2,000,000 people and 150,000 crew, government and military personnel. A good comparison is roughly the population of Manchester and roughly twice the size of that city." answered Harry.

"Merlin! Harry. This is incredible." exclaimed Ginny.

"Did someone call my name?" replied Merlin.

"Ha, ha, ha." laughed Harry.

"Merlin, is that you? Is that what Harry meant? Are you alive?" said Ginny, sounding astonished.

"No dear Ginevra. I trust that Harry explained to you the nature of the Asuran Human Form Replicator's?" replied Merlin.

"Yes." answered Ginny.

"Well Harry had the absolutely brilliant idea of having me fashion myself a replicator body as well, then we transferred my memories and personality matrix to it and here I am." said Merlin.

"This is amazing. It's like you are the real Merlin. I take it that you made your replicator body look like the real Merlin?" Merlin nodded and said "Yes."

"Very cool. Great idea Harry. I can already think of a number of pranks I can pull with Merlin's help here." said Ginny.

"Oh no you don't Gin. Or uhm, unless you check it with me first. We'll see." Harry said with an impish grin.

"Hey guys, we don't have a lot of time so why don't we have a quick lunch up in the ready room and talk about some ideas I had and get another status of things." said Harry.

...

"Merlin, why don't you start off with an update on the sitrep." requested Harry.

"OK, the status is as follows:" started Merlin.

-Intelligence satellite deployment is at 10%

-Defense satellite construction is at 11.1%

-Potentia construction is underway and there are 4 in storage. The first three have been installed into Atlantis and we are back to full power. One has been placed in your personal Gate-ship waiting for you to summon it to Earth, as instructed."

-Earth outpost shield generator construction is at 50%.

-The two city-refineries are in mining operation orbit and initial scans indicate rich deposits of trinium, neutronium, naquadah, and many other rare minerals used in our manufacturing processes.

"Expedition plans are as follows:"

-1. Expedition to recover the Tria traveling at .999 light speed. Scheduled: Week of 8/3-8/7. Led by Harry.

-2. Expedition to recover the Aurora adrift in Pegasus. Scheduled: Week of 8/3-8/7. Led by Harry.

-3. Expedition to recover the unknown Aurora class orbiting a star in Pegasus. Scheduled: Week of 8/3-8/7. Led by Harry.

-4. Expedition to investigate the Alteran life sign on Earth. Scheduled: Week of 8/3-8/7. Led by Harry.

-5. Expedition to recover an abandoned Gate-ship. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.

-6. Expedition to investigate abandoned city-ship in Pegasus. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.

-7. Expedition to recover ancient Alteran experimental time-loop machine. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.

-8. Expedition to recover to ancient Alteran repositories of knowledge. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.

"Open items are:"

\- Establish naming conventions for all Altera Nova ships and city's.

\- Determine suitable habitable planets for settlement." concluded Merlin.

"Thanks Merlin, good work. We are making significant progress but there is so much more to do. I have two more items for you to add to the active manufacturing list." replied Harry.

"Here is the first. I am uploading a specification for a new neural assistant that I have designed and wrote last night based off the original PNA design. This will be called a Wizarding Neural Assistant or WNA for the purpose of allowing those witches and wizards who are working with us and/or attempting to integrate into our society, an uplift to assist them and to make our dealing with them easier as well." cont'd Harry.

"The following is a general overview of it's capability. It will not have any access to command or military grade information. It will have a small database with the equivalent of up to Alteran university level fundamentals in the arts and sciences, but no blueprints or instructions for how to build Alteran technology nor any other access to databases connected to the general neural network. It will have a neural interface that can answer questions and process requests and a translation matrix but no AIA or personality matrix.

"It will serve as personal security identification for use in accessing Altera Nova facilities such as access to Astria Porta, ships, and city's. I modified the communications spec. with a WNA bridge module software package I wrote last night that will allow users to request a store and forward message relay to the sub-space neural network and will also allow users to form personal local network groups for similar store and forward messaging. This works in a similar fashion to the muggle voice mail gateways that we learned about on the internet. The WNA will also be able to cloak itself like the PNA to help people keep it a secret." cont'd Harry.

"I have uploaded a WNA communications gateway to the Atlantis main computers to act as gateway between WNA's and PNA's. The WNA has a basic health monitor but no external bio sensor package, and one basic EM shield. As you can see I removed some items for security purposes as well as to make room for some of my changes. Eventually we will probably need to make a lot of these but just make 500 for the first batch, that should be more than enough for a good while." cont'd Harry.

"Secondly, I have studied the issue with Earth's other Astria Porta detecting our use of the primary Astria Porta and I believe I found a solution. I found that they were using old electronic relay technology at the physical layer to connect to the Astria Porta for their control and power relay functions. Which has a side effect of whenever the Porta itself detects our use of another Porta on the same celestial body since they do not have the more advanced Lantean control crystals in their dialing device, their old relay technology receives a slight degradation of the noise pedestal of their connection, causing it to appear to waver or partially drop out of synchronization for moments. When this happens any monitoring subsystems they use to check the health of their circuits will notice these events and can then track them. I have modulated the sub-space spread spectrum carrier frequencies to encompass the noise pedestal tolerances for Earth tech. for the dialing device of the outpost so that our use of our Porta goes undetected by them in the future." cont'd Harry.

"However, this led me to another thought that I would like your input on. I am uploading some specifications I have made for a design of a small cloaked sub-space monitoring bug that we can covertly hide somewhere on their Astria Porta, probably the base of it where no one would normally look or see anyway, that would allow us to keep tabs on all their use of the Porta. But the part I am having difficulty with is that I also want this device to form a secret backdoor hack into their main computers for a receive only undetectable data feed that will allow us to spy more deeply into their activities. I want to know how, when, and why they are using our technology. I know I could simply take it away from them, but I don't want to do that until I know there is a good reason. To be fair, we aren't removing the Porta's from the other planets either. Obviously the only reason I am more interested in what they are doing is because it is my home planet in question this time, and they are operating in secret, probably a military operation, which cries out to be looked into." cont'd Harry.

"Anyway, I am having problems finding exactly the right kinds of Alteran tech. to put into this design to do everything I want it to do and remain completely covert. I want you to take a look at this specification and my design so far and see if you can help me come up with a better and more complete solution; and also take a look at the work I did on the outpost Astria Porta dialing device to see if I missed anything." cont'd Harry.

"OK Harry, that is no problem. I will have a look a those. Is there anything else?" answered Merlin.

"Well I'm sure that is more than enough for now. But I will give you a heads up on something I am starting to work on. As I have been studying in more detail the ship designs for the Lanteans and the Asurans I find some areas rather lacking. I know, as powerful as they are that's hard to believe. Maybe it is my thinking like a human or something. But one thing that glares out at me is the lack across the board of backup systems and contingencies." replied Harry.

"I suspect the reason for this is similar to a pattern I have seen in most of the application of this great technology. The Lanteans seemed to tend toward just using the single greatest achievement in their technology, assuming it was fool-proof and installed one of something and left it to that. I think I want to improve on that." cont'd Harry.

"Also, I don't know if you are aware of this or not but when you look at the raw capabilities of the design and build specifications of an Asuran Aurora class Battleship versus an Lantean Aurora class Battleship, they are rather far apart in capability, for all the appearance of similarity they seem to have. For example as I looked at simulations of how an Lantean Aurora would stand up to an Asuran Aurora in a fight, the Asuran is much weaker. The Asuran's drone's cannot penetrate the Lantean's shields yet the Lantean's shields can stand there and take hits of wave after wave of Asuran drones. Meanwhile the Lantean drones are so much more powerful and the Asuran's shields so much weaker that a mere 2 drone's from a Lantean Aurora would go right through the Asuran and destroy the ship." cont'd Harry.

"So," Harry gave a big grin to Merlin and Ginny, "these thoughts led me to yet another idea-I think it is time for me to start thinking about my own ship design. Now, how many kids from Earth get handed to them the kind of science, technology and manufacturing capability that we now have and doesn't design himself a cool starship with big honking space guns?" concluded Harry.

"Well this is all yours, you can do with it what you want. But, I must say of course you are right and I am not in the least bit surprised." replied Merlin.

Harry turned to Ginny, "So what do you think of all this?"

"Hmm. I have sat here silently in awe trying to even understand maybe one half of what you were talking about, and in that one half many words still escaped me." answered Ginny.

"But Merlin!, this *IS* a lot of work isn't it?" exclaimed Ginny.

Merlin looked over to her and said, "Why yes dear it is but I believe Harry can handle it."

Ginny replied, "Uhm, oops, sorry." and muttered under her breath "dang it not again."

"Anyway I would ask how in the world you got so smart about muggle technology. But of course I know the answer to that question, but seeing it, seeing you, in action with this stuff is another thing entirely. I'm glad you shared this with me today. It's just so amazing and of course if you are going to design yourself a space ship can you make me one too?" cont'd Ginny.

"Well Gin, I thought 'me casa su casa,' that my space ship would be your space ship. But if you want me too I can. Also, if you want to help me with the design of one I can make for the two of us, we can sit and do some of that together? Why not?" answered Harry.

"Nice Harry, thanks. But one more question. Out of all that you and Merlin were talking about I picked up on the fact that you are planning on going on some big expeditions for a week. When were you going to tell me about that?" asked Ginny.

"Right now Gin. Actually, I just found out about the schedule myself. I asked Merlin to come up with a plan and that was the plan he came up with. By the way Merlin, those dates are fine with me. Did you have any objection to those dates Ginny?" asked Harry.

"No, I was just surprised. I just thought you would tell me if you were going away for a long period of time before you decided it. I assumed these plans for you were solid already Harry. I'm sorry I jumped the gun." replied Ginny.

"It's OK. Things are moving rather fast. Fortunately we can travel faster than the speed of light when we need to, so we don't fall behind." Harry replied with a grin.

"Alright I guess that's it for today. Thanks Merlin. We didn't have a lot of time, I just wanted to meet with you real quick and I thought this was a good time to let Ginny get the first peak at Atlantis." said Harry.

"I'll be back in touch Merlin." concluded Harry.

Back on Earth, "So Gin, what did you think of Lantean food?" asked Harry.

"Everything tastes like chicken." said Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to work on that." replied Harry.

...

Later back at the Ministry at 2pm...

Harry, Arthur, Saul, and Kingsley gathered for their kickoff meeting to discuss next steps...

"OK guys, I'm here. I have a basic idea of how to get you all into the task of studying the Alteran question. Do you have any guidelines in regard to the Ministry's involvement or do you just want to hear my ideas?" said Harry.

"I want to hear your ideas Harry because so far I've drawn mostly a blank on how to start, however I do have a couple things." said Saul.

"First, I have created a cover name for this project which we will call 'Project Antiquity'. I think the name is appropriate given the nature of what we are studying which is supposedly the root of our ancestry and origins; plus with Harry's recent venture on a Goblin treasure hunting expedition to Egypt with Bill Weasley we can deflect questions by saying that Harry had some interesting thoughts about studying our ancient history during his trip to Egypt and while we were recruiting him as an Unspeakable we decided to commission his project. And the great thing about it is that everything I just said is true." cont'd Saul.

"It provides a convenient cover and easily answers the mildly curious questions and gives Harry a story to tell at parties. Of course how much he tells and to whom is his prerogative, except Harry, if you decide to brief any new people in the wizarding world into this secret that are politicians or politically connected or motivated people, that you run it by Kingsley first to make sure that the Ministry does provide the appropriate cover on this project and possibly alert you to any pitfalls you may find with that persons agenda." concluded Saul.

"OK Saul, that all sounds good. Project Antiquity? I like it." replied Harry.

"Alright then, here is what think we should do at least to get started." started Harry.

"First, we should brief the rest of the Weasley's into the secret. Also I am going to bring Hermione Granger into the secret." cont'd Harry.

Harry didn't notice the look that Saul gave Kingsley.

"Arthur, it is probably a good bet," Harry grinned, "that Molly will throw me another surprise birthday party at the Burrow this Friday. So, what I think is that once the party dies down to the point that it is just the family and Hermione present, I will tell everyone a little story. In fact," he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a specially modified Destiny orb he made for this purpose, "I will use this special device to play the precise memory sequences that I played for you all over at the outpost. You see after I did that with you I realized that was a great way to provide a thorough overview and background that got me at least to the start of this project and doesn't reveal anything more than what is appropriate for just an introduction." said Harry.

"That's great Harry, what does it do?" asked Arthur.

"Do you remember the holographic projection I used at the outpost to show you my memories?" Everyone noded. "Well this has a scaled down hologram projector in it which I have placed my memories of showing you my memories the other day. I figure this way I don't have to actually re-tell the same story who knows how many times for the rest of my life." Harry answered.

"Brilliant Harry, just brilliant." gushed Arthur.

"Can we see how that works?" asked Saul.

Harry turned it on and played the first couple minutes. The hologram is not very flashy and lower resolution than the outpost control chair, but it got the job done.

"See, easy, right?" asked Harry.

"OK, Harry good so far, what else are you thinking?" said Kingsley.

"Well, I don't know how well you are going to like this idea or not Saul, but the first best thing I thought of is to immerse you into what I'm doing by having you travel with me to Atlantis and on any expeditions and projects I undertake in space so that you can see it all for yourself and ask questions. What do you think?" asked Harry.

"OK Harry, that does make sense. The only real problem I have with it is that as Department Head I can't leave anytime I want, especially if it's not scheduled; and long periods of time will be difficult too. However, I can do it to be getting started and a better solution than just myself doing this might come along soon that I can discuss with you if things line up the way I think they might, with personnel and so forth." replied Saul.

"Alright Saul, that sounds good. I do have some things coming up soon, I will give you a schedule at the end of this meeting for some stuff coming up and you can see what you can do." replied Harry.

"There's more though that I think will help all of you. Let me show you another very nifty piece of technology that I carry around with me all the time." Harry lifted up his left arm and willed the PNA to turn visible. "This is a PNA or Personal Neural Assistant. Many Alterans wear one of these most of the time. Mine is a bit different than one I propose to give to you to wear. I have designed a special version that I am calling a WNA or Wizarding Neural Assistant." Harry then recapped what the WNA will be capable of that he explained to Merlin and Ginny earlier.

"With this you will be able to stay in touch with other members of the wizarding family who are in on the secret. You can use the capabilities to communicate with each other. You can use the small library of knowledge up to the Alteran university level that it has access to, to ask questions and learn and become a little bit more familiar with Alteran culture and science as you do so. It will provide neural translation services for you so that if you are traveling in space with me or we meet any aliens who speak a different language, it will automatically translate what is being said for you. Unfortunately it will not help you speak the language but it can quickly give you the right words and phrases to make a passable attempt. I luckily have inherited the Alteran gift for learning any language I hear spoken after carrying a brief conversation with someone in their language." said Harry.

"Arthur, I figure that after the family and Hermione knows, I will take all of you and Saul and Kingsley here to a visit to Atlantis and not only can you see it for the first time, which will be fun all by itself I think, but I have a special little project I think would be neat to include you all in." concluded Harry.

"That sounds like a great idea Harry. When are you thinking to do that?" asked Arthur.

"Well probably the week of 8/8 because I think that will be the soonest we can fit it in with other projects I have going on." replied Harry.

"Kingsley and Saul, will this be enough time for you to make plans?" asked Harry.

"Yes," they both said. "For the meantime you have me whenever you want me anyway." Saul added with an insincere smile.

"OK then, that is all I had for today. Does anyone have anything else?" asked Harry.

"No, I think that is fine to be starting with Harry. Thank you. Well except that I hope you plan on spending some quality time with us teaching us how to use this WNA thingy you want us to wear." answered Kingsley.

"Oh of course. But I think you will be pleasantly surprised how easy it is." replied Harry.

"Alright then. Saul, I will owl you a schedule." cont'd Harry.

"Bye everyone"... a silent pop and Harry was gone.

"Merlin's undershirt," Saul said, "I meant to ask him how he is doing that!"


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Back to poor Harry screwing up the universe, the way only a modestly magic trained abusively muggle raised teenage boy who just killed the lunatic who tried to kill him as a baby and hunted him his whole life while living in a pre-Victorian society in the 20th century would...

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 17

July 30, 1998 ...

OK, where the hell was I? Oh yeah, chapter 17...

Gary Stu - Omake

Harry takes the day off and spends it in his new hot tub, reading fan fiction. "Kreacher, you worthless piece of crap, bring me another beer and make it fast or I'll iron your ears again, dammit."

Seriously, Harry and I need a day off.

July 31, 1998 ...

It's my Birthday. Yeah, yeah. It's my birthday. Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Asuran slayer, Happy Birthday to me.

...

...Later that day at the Weasley's

silent pop.

"Boo." said Harry.

"Aieyeeyeye" Ginny jumped up and screamed. "Oh Merlin Harry you scared me again."

"Ha, ha, ha Gin. I'd say I'm sorry but I think the Weasley sense of humor has definitely rubbed off on me." replied Harry.

"How did you sneak up on me here in the backyard anyway? How did you know exactly where I was so that you could do that?" asked Ginny.

Harry pointed to his head and said, "You know how."

"I didn't know you could do that too Harry." said Ginny.

"Well, I cheated, while you're wearing your PNA I can track wherever you are down to the millimeter." said Harry.

"Ah, that makes more sense. Because I know that the thing you were just pointing to is empty." replied Ginny.

"Anyway, what brings you here so early Harry, is there something special about today that you haven't told me?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I don't know Gin I just thought I'd pop in and see how Ron is doing you know, haven't seen him in a while." replied Harry.

Ginny tackled Harry to the ground and proceeded to start a tickle war with him. "Oh you, come here." said Ginny

"Argh, Gin, ha, ha, stop it. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Alright I got you now," Harry said breathlessly.

Ginny squealed "hehehehehe, ha, ha, Harry stop it." "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!." laughed Ginny

"Oh get off me." said Ginny.

"You started it." said Harry.

"No you did." replied Ginny.

"Whoa." replied Harry.

"Ouch." replied Ginny.

"Hey kids, you having fun?" Charlie said. "Mum and Dad thought they heard some hollering and ruckus out here, I don't think I expected to come out here to see this though."

"Oh hush Charlie. We're just having a tickle war." replied Ginny.

"Alright there Gin-Gin, but didn't Mum ever tell you that first it starts with a tickle war, then ten years later you have a bunch of red-headed babies running all over the house." replied Charlie.

"Hiya there Charlie, long time no see." said Harry as he stood up, brushed himself off and straightened out his clothes. "Well, that sounds like a good future to me Charlie. I don't see the problem with it."

Which caused Ginny to blush a bright tomato red and a little blush crept up on Charlie too. "Hey, don't blame me Charlie, you brought it up." cont'd Harry.

"I did Harry, but I didn't expect you to turn it around on me so fast like that. You are starting to sound more like a Weasley. But the last time I saw, you weren't this confident in yourself. I thought I would have you running for the hills by now." replied Charlie.

Ginny took that opportunity to save Harry or was it herself from further embarrassment.

"Well you know Charlie, today might have several surprises in store for everyone, with a wink and a knowing look to Charlie." Charlie took that to mean the surprise party the family has cooked up for Harry, Harry on the other hand knew exactly what surprise she was referring to.

Charlie being a bit unsettled by the change of tactic just said, "OK, Gin, well it's time for lunch, why don't you guys come inside."

As they entered the house, Harry heard "Surprise!" from dozens of voices and "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry tried to act surprised and said "Hi everybody, is this all for me?"

After which Ginny shoved him on the shoulder saying, "Aww, you could pretend to be surprised better than that."

"Thank you everybody _really_, Gin, I really am happy that you all did this, Thank You."

"Thank Mum, she is the big organizer." said Ginny.

"Thank you Molly, this is fantastic it means a lot to me." Harry treated Molly with one of her own trademark hugs back at her.

"Oh, it is my pleasure dear, Happy Birthday. As I understand it turning 18 is really the big day in the muggle world. And I figured since you were raised in that world too, you needed to have another big birthday party to mark your coming of age there." replied Molly.

"Thank you Molly that is very nice." replied Harry.

"Not at all dear. Why don't you go greet some of the other guests. You might be surprised at how many people have turned up, we even have some of your old professors here." said Molly.

As Harry turned to find Arthur standing right beside Molly, shook his hand and said "Thank You sir."

"Oh, none of that Harry," Arthur replied as he patted him on the shoulder, "just Arthur remember. Happy Birthday son."

"Hi everyone, I appreciate you all coming." Harry walked through the burgeoning crowd that is quite cozy in the small Burrow living room, and greeted Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts.

"Hello Professors, thank you for coming to my birthday, this means a lot to me." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry we just had to come see you since we learned that you wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts this year." replied Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you again professors," said Harry, as Filius reached up to extend a hearty half-goblin handshake to Harry which Harry bent down to return with a grin.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter, you've grown into a fine young wizard, I'm very proud of you my boy and I know James and Lily are proud of you too." said Professor Flitwick.

"Thanks Professor, that means a lot to me." replied Harry.

As Poppy reached over and gave Harry a little hug and said "Happy Birthday Harry, have you been keeping yourself out of trouble lately? Should I go ahead and take your name off your reserved bed in the Hospital wing?"

Harry laughed and said, "I'm doing great Madam Pomfrey, thanks for taking such great care of me over the years. I know I did not make it easy on you."

"You didn't Harry that is for sure, but don't feel bad about all the Quidditch injuries, we do see a lot of that you know." replied Madam Pomfrey.

Harry laughed and said "I know and thanks."

Harry finished greeting and making small talk with his friends and the rest of the Weasley's when he was approached by Andromeda and Ted Tonks with baby Teddy in her arms. "Oh Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, it is great to see you here too. I see you brought baby Teddy. Hi there little fella', how are you doing?" Harry said as tickled little Teddy on his nose and got a giggle in return, bringing a big smile to Teddy's face. "Look, he likes me" says Harry. "Can I hold him?"

Unbeknownst to Harry this interaction stopped most of the party as they looked on to see how Harry would act around the baby. Hermione and Ginny get great big smiles on their faces. "Oh look Ginny, Harry likes babies (wink, wink)." teased Hermione, as Ginny looked on wistfully at Harry hoping for the day that scene will be repeated with a baby of his and hers.

"Sure you can Harry, be careful now and hold his head up." said Andromeda Tonks.

"Hi there Teddy, do you remember me, this is your Uncle Harry. You're getting so big." Harry said, as he reached over with his other hand and touched Teddy's nose, his chin, and then both cheeks, "there you are, here's your nose, your chin, and your cheeky-cheeky-cheeky." sang Harry.

"Oh Hermione, I think I'm going to cry, he is so sweet with the baby" Ginny said, as she looked over at Hermione to see her too looking wistfully at Harry with a tear in her eye, and when no-one was looking, wiped a tear from her eye.

Harry pulled Teddy closer to him and gave him a big hug. "Boy! You're gonna grow up to be big and strong aren't you Teddy?"

"I'm gonna give you back to your Grandma now. Thanks for coming and bringing Teddy Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." said Harry.

"Oh of course, Teddy is your family too and none of that Mr. and Mrs. stuff, it's 'Dromeda and Ted to you or even Grandma and Grandpa if you want." replied Andromeda 'Dromeda' Tonks.

"Really?" Harry stopped up short and had to stop a lump from forming in his throat. Choking up, Harry said "I've never had someone to call Grandma and Grandpa before."

Minerva almost broke down in front of the whole room.

At this point almost everyone at the party was stopped and watching the interaction and had difficulty keeping a tear from coming to their eye.

"Oh, of course son, we all need to stick together and you are as good as family now with Teddy and all." said Ted Tonks.

No one needed to explain what 'and all' was referring to and no one wanted to elaborate. Everyone knew how much the loss of Remus, the last Marauder and Tonks cost Harry and the Tonks', and what the war had done to devastate so many families, but Harry never got to have a family either. To see this playing out again in the life of the wizarding world's savior added another ribbon of cold steel to the hearts of some of the elders in the room. "Never again," they thought in unison.

After Harry handed Teddy over to 'Dromeda he turned around and Ginny was standing there with tears streaming out of her eyes, she gave Harry a giant hug and said, "are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, Gin. Every once in awhile we need to be reminded about what really matters and what certain mistakes can cost us. I'm sorry you had to see that." replied Harry.

"I'm not Harry. We're all human and you know what the war cost us too, but you've had it worse than all of us since you were too old to remember and had to come to our rescue time and time again, risking and sacrificing everything. It is was only a miracle that you came back to us at all and I'm going to do everything in my power for the rest of my life to make sure the rest of your life is a happy one full of good memories." said Ginny.

Ginny and Harry just stood there in the middle of the room holding each other like life depended on it, momentarily forgetting where they were and all the people that surrounded them. Until one person started softly clapping, then another, until it seemed the whole room had joined in and they turned to look with crimson faces burning, and George said "Gin, I couldn't have said it better myself" and Ginny new that coming from George that really meant something. She risked a glance over to her Mum and Dad and her Dad had a big proud smile on his face and her Mum with eyes glistening was nodding her head in approval. Ginny turned back, threw her arms around Harry and gave him the biggest deepest longest kiss ever, well at least that she would dare in a room full of her family and friends.

At some point, Molly managed to regain some control and said, "Everyone why don't we have cake and then we can give our presents to Harry."

After a lot of cake eating and some time to let better moods return, Molly said "OK, let's gather around in the living room and give Harry his presents. Hermione dear, since the theme for Harry's gifts was your idea why don't you explain and then we'll let him start opening them."

Then Hermione thought to herself, "oh great, did she have to tell him that, what if he doesn't like this idea or thinks it was stupid, oh what will he think?"

Outwardly Hermione said, "Sure, Harry, well I thought that since you didn't get to attend 7th year at Hogwarts and aren't going to return that it would be nice if we could get you a lot of the books you could have gotten in school and maybe for some of the masters level work that you might have found useful." said Hermione.

At this the room could hear Ron mumble, "of course it had to be books."

To which Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look and George and Ginny shared a snicker at Ron's expense that everyone heard that remark.

Hermione continued, "So... I passed around the suggestion to a lot of your friends and to some of the professors and the idea caught on. Anyway, I hope you like the idea, if nothing else some really useful books to put in your library at home?" Hermione said, sounding unsure of herself at the end.

"Hermione, it sounds like a great idea. Now let's see those books!" Harry said with a big grin, knowing that his best friend is fretting over this being her idea and wanted her to get her confidence back.

At this point, Percy of all people tried to help out by organizing things as is his want to do in all things so, he began to hand the gifts to Harry and said, "Harry as you open these please call out the titles and who it is from for everyone to hear and I will keep a list for you." offered Percy.

"Wow Percy, thanks, that is a great idea." replied Harry.

"OK everyone here is what I got and thank all of you for this, this really is a great idea Hermione." said Harry, enthusiastically.

_"From Arthur Weasley - Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles; From Molly Weasley - Practical Household Magic and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic!; From Bill and Fleur Weasley - Masters Counter Curse Handbook; From Charlie Weasley - From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide; From Percy Weasley - World Mythology; From George Weasley - Advanced Madcap Magic for Tricky Sorts; From Ron Weasley - A box full of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans; From Hermione Granger, the full set of Hogwarts required and recommended reading on Runes - Mastering Advanced Rune Translation, Advanced Rune Translation, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Magic, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, Magical Studies, Magical Theory, Pagan Magic, Spellman's Syllabary, Transformation Through the Ages; From Neville Longbottom - Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs, Mastering Magical Flora and Fauna; From Luna Lovegood - a book called "How to believe in 10 impossible things before breakfast"; From Andromeda, Ted Tonks and Teddy Lupin - A Photo album of Tonks and Remus, and baby pictures of Teddy and a picture of Remus and Tonks holding newborn baby Teddy; From Minerva McGonagall - Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration a Masters Level Transfiguration, Mastering the Animagus Transformation; From Filius Flitwick - Carpe Retractum spellbook, and Mastery in Charms Theory and Applied Spellwork; From Poppy Pomfrey - Mastering the Art of Healing and Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures; and From Horace Slughorn - Moste Potente Potions, Confronting the Faceless, and Advanced Defense Against the Darkest Arts (rare)." said Harry, listing each book by name and author._

Ginny came up to Harry and gave him her present in a small decorative box. "Here you go Harry. I love Hermione's idea too but I had to get you something more personal."

Harry opened the box to find a gold heart-shaped locket on a gold chain. "It's beautiful Gin. Thank you."

"Open it up Harry, it's a locket that contains a picture of you and I together on one side and a picture of me on the other." said Ginny.

"It's wonderful Gin, you're wonderful. Thank you." As Harry embraced her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, he didn't want to get the room going again.

Later I have another more personal gift for you when fewer people are around." whispered Ginny. To which Harry's eyebrows shot up to his forehead, that got his mind working.

ahem. "Well, later then," Harry whispered back to Ginny.

After that the party was more light-hearted, people kept the conversation to easier topics, they had an early buffet dinner for everyone and people started trickling out, saying their goodbyes and Congratulations to Harry until the only people left were the Weasley family and Hermione.

After things quieted down for a bit, Harry nonchalantly made his way over to Arthur and said, "I think this is a good time, if you want to get everyone's attention." said Harry.

A little louder than the conversation Arthur announced, "Ahem, everyone if I could have your attention for a moment." Everyone settled down.

"As exciting as this day was for Harry, believe it or not, Harry and I have a little surprise for you too. Actually not quite so little at all, and I dare say the day might be more exciting for all of you by the end of it than it has been for Harry so far." cont'd Arthur.

As he looked over to Harry who gave a smile, a sheepish little grin, and a nod.

"Harry has some big news for us and it is not something you will even be able to guess, but before he starts I want to say that I have seen the proof for myself already and this has become a big deal that already involves the Ministry. So I ask you on his behalf, to not interrupt him or try to laugh him off the premises because, while what he has to tell you will seem crazy, it is also true." concluded Arthur.

"OK everyone, thanks for coming, which one of you called this meeting?" Harry tried to lighten it up with a joke. "Ahem, anyway, let me tell you all a little story that began for me the day of the battle at Hogwarts." Immediately Hermione sat up very straight with her brain turned up to full power, knowing that this was going to be serious now.

"Alright, since I had to tell this story several times already and will probably need to tell it many more times, I used this special recording device to record my memory of telling this exact same secret to the Ministry. Don't ask me about this device now, by the end of this story you will understand where I got it from. Before I begin though I need to cast a spell to give you permission to know this secret. Harry waved his hand at the group and said "scire licet vobis secreta."

Then turned on the holographic display of his memory (Ch14) of telling this to the Ministry Three.

_"OK, guys. Do any of you believe in aliens?" Silence._ _[...]_ _Finally, Harry showed him the memory of activating and stepping through the Astria Porta to Atlantis, then stopped the memories._

"OK guys, as my memory just said, that's enough for now and provides a fundamental introduction. The only other main thing I want to say right now is that as of a couple days ago I am formally working with the Ministry on a secret project to help the Ministry study and understand the Alteran civilization; while I in the meantime have begun the work to find and gather the remnants of it so that I can start rebuilding it." said Harry.

"As you saw, Ginny has known about the secret for a couple weeks now, because she was the first person I wanted to share it with. Arthur also knows more and will continue to know more than the rest of you going forward because he is one of those at the Ministry working on this with me from their perspective along with Saul Croaker, Head of the Department of Unspeakable's, and Minister Shacklebolt himself." cont'd Harry.

"It was Kingsley's suggestion to Arthur that we bring the whole family in on the secret so that some of us aren't keeping secrets from the others while we run around on unusual assignments. And Hermione, I added you to the list for the same reason. One last thing before I shut up and let you ask questions is that the spell you saw me cast at the beginning was me as the secret keeper giving you permission to know the secret; so that you understand the secret is protected by a modified Fidelius charm that protects information instead of a location. OK, I'm almost afraid to ask...What do you think and do you have any questions?" said Harry.

Ron, being the jealous self-centered idiot that he is had to be first by shouting, "How come Ginny got to know first, I'm your best friend Harry!"

Harry put his head down into his hands and shook it a little bit then lifted his head back up a little and said, "Ron, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you at all. You just make everything about you and then start running off at the mouth. The only reason I let you in on this now is that I know the secret is protected by the charm. The simple matter is Ron, that you have proven several times to me in the past that you can't keep my secrets. This one is far too big to be playing kids games with." replied Harry.

Ginny went behind Harry and started rubbing his back to ease his tension. "Ron, please lay off Harry for once, he has a lot on his plate right now as you just saw. You know I love you dearly but I completely agree with Harry. If we need to continue to get into personal issues over this can we please save it until sometime later so that Harry can get through this discussion with everyone? I'm sure there are a lot of questions." said Ginny.

To this Molly then said, "Yes Ginny, but can you explain a little bit more about how you came to know this secret before anyone? why you snuck off to Antarctica without so much as a by your leave and why?"

Ginny sighed and said, "It is as Harry showed you in his memories, he was doing his thing keeping this secret from everyone including me and he couldn't deal with it alone anymore, he needed to share it with someone so he had someone he could talk to about it. You know he and I are dating, so why not me? Why does that surprise anyone? Also, at the same time he told me the secret he told me he wanted to tell Hermione too, but for the reasons he just said, didn't feel he could trust Ron with it and didn't want to tell Hermione the secret and be responsible for putting that between her and Ron." answered Ginny.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said. "Is that OK Molly?"

"Yes Harry that makes sense, I just wanted to understand it a little better and that explanation makes sense the way you and Ginny explained it. I just didn't know there was this trust issue between you and Ron so that took me by surprise too. I'm glad you confided in someone." replied Molly.

"OK, hopefully with the personal stuff dealt with for the moment. Does everyone believe me and accept this or what do you need to know?" asked Harry.

Bill said "Firstly, I was intrigued about the memory from Egypt that you showed, I would like to talk to you more about that later. But, how about showing us some of your new powers?"

**_*OK Bill, you mean like this? This is telepathy, I am projecting my thoughts directly to you. While I have this telepathic channel open to you, you can reply to me in your mind.* _****Harry said, telepathically.**

**_"*Whoa, yeah that is crystal clear. That is definitely not any wizarding power I've ever heard of.* _****Bill replied, telepathically.**

Bill said out loud. "Well that was cool."

Charlie asked, "What was cool Bill?"

"Harry just used telepathy to talk to me in my mind." answered Bill.

Molly, George, and Percy's eyebrows went to the roof. Ron was acting like he doesn't care anymore after being dressed down but he was silently fuming as usual because Harry got entrusted by the higher powers with this secret and all the cool new powers, "Harry this and Harry that, as always."

"Ha, ha. OK everyone, how about this." He made no gesture at all and everyone in their seats started levitating off the floor and started rotating around the room until he put everyone down right back in the place they started from. "That is called telekinesis." said Harry.

"Now Gin, why don't you come over here and we'll both show them our PNA's." said Harry.

Ginny stood next to Harry and they both willed their PNA armbands to become visible, to everyone's "oohs and aahs," and a "that is so cool Harry" from George.

"I don't have time today, but we've already cleared with the Minister that someday in a week or so I am going to take the whole family plus the Ministry Three which is my nickname for Arthur, Kingsley, and Saul, by the way; to a visit to Atlantis. If you want to go that is." said Harry.

"I know that this is a lot to take in and the idea that these people from space actually are our ancient ancestors, might be more difficult for some wizards or witches to accept than the existence of aliens in the first place. I don't know. But, it's all true, I swear and I will prove it to you as soon as I can. Again, you don't have to go if you don't want to. We wanted to brief the whole family in on the secret so that you know what is going on, but if it is something you would prefer to keep your distance from that is perfectly fine." said Harry.

Molly then asked, "So Harry does this mean that the whole wizarding world needs to change, what we believe in, how we live?"

"No not at all. One of the main things we're trying to study at the Ministry is what, how, when, or if the wizarding world should get involved at all. I am going to be regardless and they know and accept that. They also know and accept that I may ask some of my friends to get involved if they want to. But, I am trying to work with Kingsley to see if there even should be any wide spread involvement from the wizarding world. If you are asking me, what I would like to see?" said Harry.

"It is that once I get a small colony or something established for the renewal of the Alteran civilization I want to be able to slowly open the knowledge up to everyone in the wizarding world, then after the knowledge is out there and accepted, open an invitation to suitable people who might want to join the adventure. I think of it as some of us will act like the explorers of old, seeking out and learning, and doing new things, but we don't have to leave our current world behind in doing so. It is easy to go back and forth. Another problem I want to work with the Ministry to determine or solve if it comes to it, is a possible backlash from groups of people." cont'd Harry.

"The last thing I want is for this to cause problems, but at the same time I *am* going on this adventure, have already started actually; and I will allow any of my friends or any other good and decent witches and wizards who want, to join us. The thing is, if a lot of people do start doing that and they come under attack for doing so, then I would have another wizarding war on my hands and I don't want that. I would rather just leave before hand if that will be the outcome, or definitely will if that happens, and then leave the rest of the wizarding world out of it. So, it is up in the air right now how this will turn out but I am trying to move slowly. I only got the Ministry involved at this stage because I had to. But, that has turned out good for my plans anyway." cont'd Harry.

"My final bit of news about this which wasn't contained in those memories is how I am working with the Ministry. As of a couple days ago I have accepted a position as an Unspeakable, special advisor to Saul Croaker for the duration of this project, or the Ministry's involvement in it. And so that does mean that my university plans are cancelled. I will be out a lot, and by out I mean off planet, sometimes for weeks at a time doing my new job. But now that you all know the secret, I can keep Ginny informed, and Arthur will know most things as well; and they can keep you informed of my whereabouts if you are looking for me." concluded Harry.

"Harry," George asked. "When you said 'colony' a minute ago, are you talking about living on another planet?"

"Yes." replied Harry.

"Cooool." "Ha, ha, ha. I knew you'd be able to handle this news George." replied Harry.

"So, any disbelievers in the room?" asked Harry.

No one said a word. The only sound was another annoyed grunt from Ron. Harry heard it and sighed.

"OK, this has been a long day and you all have a lot to take in and think about. I'm going to head home for the night and unwind. I think you might want to pick Ginny's brain a bit while I'm gone. Thanks again everyone for the birthday party and the gifts. This has been a great day." said Harry.

Hermione who has sat silently this whole time, waiting for everyone else to have their turn so that she could absorb as much information from their answers as possible, has been looking at Harry with a very contemplative look, her head tilted to the side a little bit and rubbing her hand over her chin as if she was an old man playing with his beard pondering the meaning of the universe. She suddenly picked up the note that it sounded like Harry is getting ready to leave so she woke herself from her daydream to say;

"Harry, can I come with you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 18

July 31, 1998 ...

"Sure Hermione, of course you can." replied Harry.

"Oh, well I mean right now, back home with you. I have some stuff I want to talk to you about in private." As they looked at each other they didn't notice the looks Ron and Ginny were giving each other across the room then Ginny just shrugged and said nothing.

"OK, Hermione. Do you want to experience another one of my new powers, teleportation?" asked Harry.

She got a big smile on her face and said, "Sure Harry, let's do it." Harry took Hermione's hand and .soft pop.

"That was weird, don't you think?" said Ron.

"Oh Ron, Hermione hasn't seen Harry in about a month, let them have some time to get caught up. You don't seem to show any interest in this new stuff he's doing except to complain. But if I know Hermione she has about a million questions for him and I wouldn't be surprised if they stayed up half the night plotting how to conquer the universe or something." People started giving her worrying looks. "Just kidding guys, Merlin!" said Ginny.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything dear, but Harry did just leave without saying a personal goodbye to you or giving you a kiss before he left. I was just wondering if everything is alright between you?" asked Molly.

"Oh yes, Mum. I'm sure Harry is just very excited to see Hermione again just as much as she is. I may not be very old and wise yet, but I know how close those two are, if I ever did anything to try to separate their friendship I would probably lose them both." answered Ginny.

At this Arthur said, "Wise words dear. It sounds like you are getting wise enough to understand those sort of things."

"Thanks Dad, I meant what I said before, I want Harry to be happy and I'll do anything to not become the person that makes him unhappy." said Ginny.

"OK dear," added Molly, "just don't get yourself hurt in the process."

"I don't think Harry would do that to me Mum, or Hermione for that matter." Privately Ginny's mind wandered back to a private talk on this matter that she and Hermione had a couple years ago and thought to herself, "Hmm."

...

"Back at Grimmauld Place. Well, let me show you around. I don't think you've been back here since the day I gave you the secret to the place." Harry said. They retreated to the study just to the side of the living room.

"Kreacher" Harry called out.

.pop. "Yes, lowly half-blood master." replied Kreacher.

"Please bring Hermione and I a butter beer and some chips." asked Harry.

"Right away master." .pop. ... .pop. "Here you are master." .pop., said Kreacher.

"Well it looks like you're getting along better with Kreacher now." "Yeah, well he has accepted me as head of the Black family, which means a lot to him technically. But, he has his little quirks like the half-blood comments and so forth and I just let them pass. I know he has been addled in the brain by how he's been treated over the years, so I just let it go. It makes him feel better, helps him cope I suppose." said Harry.

"That's very mature of you Harry. I'm proud of you." replied Hermione.

"I'm surprised that you're not digging into me about having a house-elf at all?" asked Harry.

"Well you know how I feel about their rights, but I know now that there is some kind of magic binding them that is beyond their or my control so, the best thing is if they are happy and treated well. I know you will treat him well, so I'm okay with it. I will still get very angry if I see someone mistreat a house-elf and I will let someone have it when I do." replied Hermione.

"Ha, ha. That I'm sure of." replied Harry.

"So, Hermione what did you think of my little news?" said Harry.

"Little isn't a fair description Harry," Hermione answered with a laugh.

"No, not at all," said Harry. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away, but what Ginny said is exactly it. At the moment I knew I was ready to tell anyone I thought of Ginny and you, and then of course Ron. But at that point I stopped to think about how Ron acts about these kind of things and I realized I couldn't. And then that led me to the conclusion that it would be wrong of me to tell you and not Ron and put that between you, to force you to keep secrets from him since you are dating him. But, I'm glad you know now. Gin has been a great help to me, having someone to share it with, bounce ideas off of, she's given me some good ideas too, and moral support when I needed it. It's like I told her though, I've always relied on you for the brainy and philosophical advice, and you've always stood steadfastly by my side and defended me if I needed it. I may need a lot more of that in the years ahead. As Merlin told me and I have come to learn already, I might have the knowledge of over 40,000,000 years of science, arts, and technical advancement and inter-galactic history downloaded into my mind from our ancestors, but you can't download wisdom or even good ideas. I've always got the best of that from you over the years." concluded Harry.

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet. I am still reeling from the information you gave us. But, if I can wrap my head around it I really would like to join you in your project and be a part of it. And there is something about that I wanted to talk to you about in private. You see, after everything you told us my head was already spinning with ideas and then you said you are now working for the Ministry on this, which emboldened my ideas and then when you said you just took a job as an Unspeakable I knew I had to talk to you right away. You see, I also have been recruited by the Department of Mysteries to be an Unspeakable. Ironically of course I had not told you this because we're supposed to keep that a secret, as you now know personally." Hermione said with a giggle and Harry chuckled a bit in return.

"Now, my plan is still to finish my 7th year of Hogwarts, so they are holding my spot for me until I graduate. They are fine with that. But, with that having been said. When the time is right, I was hoping you would put in a good word for me with Mr. Croaker to get me put on your project." asked Hermione.

"Hermione, let me put it to you like this. If you want to get on this project and Saul doesn't want to let you, I'll kick _him_ off the project. Something to keep in mind which you will understand more as you get a chance to see first hand what I am doing, is that this is really my project not theirs. I _want_ to work with the Ministry to make this easier on everyone. I don't _need_ to work with the Ministry. But, I don't think it will come to that. Kingsley likes me and seems to always be on my side and Saul is a lot more reasonable to work with than I thought he would be when we first started out. I don't think it will be any problem. But, you and I are a team Hermione and always will be as long as you want to." As Harry stuck his hand out and Hermione took it.

"Best friends forever." they both said in unison.

"Speaking of best friends Harry, I want to talk to you about Ron. First, I understand your approach and given what you know that was very thoughtful and makes very good sense. But, just between you and me right now okay? I don't see Ron and I making it past Christmas. Actually, I could break up with him now, I just don't know how to do it, so I have been trying to let it go a little longer to see if it's just me or something. But, tonight was just another example of a lot of the problems he and I have. I think that while we were at Hogwarts and everyone was pairing off and had someone to be with, I realized I didn't want to be alone either and everyone thought Ron and I would be a perfect choice for each other and the other guy I was most interested in was completely taken, so I think I sort of went with the flow of the river. He's a good looking guy and all that, and I love his family, his sister is another one of my best friends, and so I just let it happen you know? But the thing is that he and I don't see any part of the world in the same way and I'm tired of him putting me down all the time. And I don't like how he treats you and keeps turning his back on you. You know back in the very beginning the only reason I became friends with Ron was because he was friends with you." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I actually see all the same stuff you do, I just hoped that for some crazy reason I didn't understand that it all worked between you somehow, you know the old opposites attract and all that stuff." said Harry.

"I think we are just too opposite Harry, and it's not just that, if we were opposite but he supported and respected me, that would be one thing, but I can't just live with him putting me down all the time, meanwhile he expects me to support and back him up constantly. I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to." said Hermione.

"Well, Hermione if that is how you feel I hope you don't spend another minute with him because I don't want you to be hurt like this. I will give up my friendship with Ron before I ever let him hurt you. So, I will be behind you 100% whatever you decide." replied Harry.

"That's great to hear Harry, you see that is another one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. As much as he's stabbed you in the back over the years, you've always forgiven him and let him back in. I don't want to come between you if his friendship is that important to you." said Hermione.

"Aww, don't worry Hermione. It's not, your friendship is worth twice as much to me as his ever did to be fully honest about it. You know how everyone always said we were the golden trio and three best friends and all that, well I often thought to myself if anyone had asked and put me on the spot to answer, of my two best friends, if I could only have one first best friend which of you was my number one best friend, it would always have been you." said Harry.

Hermione jumped up and ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him in a big hug and said, "Oh Harry, thank you that means so much more to me than you know." with tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why are you crying?" asked Harry.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, I'm just emotional right now." replied Hermione.

"OK, Hermione. Well don't worry about Ron standing in the way of our friendship. You do what you need to do and I'm behind you all the way." Harry rubbed Hermione's back and she sighed in contentment wishing this feeling could go on forever, then she let go of Harry and returned to her seat sniffling and wiping the tears away." Harry missed the warmth of her arms around him.

"Thank you Harry." "Of course Hermione."

"Well Harry, I better be going. It will start getting late soon and it's been a big day for all of us. You've certainly given me a lot to think about. I need to absorb all this alien stuff. Are you going to be around for a while?" asked Hermione.

"Well I will be around for the next couple days, but on 3 Aug I'm taking off for about a week on the project and will be out of touch. The next time we get together when we have more time I will give you your own PNA like Ginny and I have and then you can keep in touch with me almost anywhere I go."

"That would be great Harry." replied Hermione. "OK, Harry I'll see you later."

"Bye Hermione." as she exited, turned and .pop. she was gone.

Harry went back into the house and sat down in his favorite chair and wondered to himself. "Am I missing something here or do I think what I think I'm thinking?" Harry thought back to the hug he just shared with Hermione and thought like it felt so right for her to be in his arms.

"I shouldn't feel like that. I love Ginny. How can I have feelings for Hermione too. Do I have feelings for Hermione too? Oh man, I have to re-think my plans for this weekend. I was going to shop for Ginny's engagement ring today but now I need to slow down I'm so confused all of a sudden. Does Hermione have feelings for me? Why did I feel like I do when Ginny is holding me when Hermione was just holding me? This can't be right. I do love Hermione I always have, but I've never thought of her like _that_ have I? And even as I'm thinking about these feelings, I know I love Ginny very much too and my thoughts are betraying her. What is going on? Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? It's not supposed to be that way right? I need to take some time to sort this stuff out. Maybe going away next week is going to be the best thing for me. Maybe I would be better off if I didn't come back. These feelings are confusing me." Harry thought in a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions running over each other.

...

A few minutes later...

_"Merlin?"_

_"Yes Harry, I'm here."_

_"Have you embarked on your mission yet?"_

_"I have. Do you want a status?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"I have completed items 5, 7, and 8 of our plan and I am currently in route to Pegasus to investigate the abandoned city-ship. I have taken one of the Asuran city-ships with a squadron of Aurora's for support."_

_"That sounds good. Tell me about the completed items, what did you find, anything that still works?"_

_"Item 5 is a gate-ship that appears to be one of Janus' old experimental time-ships. I have it locked in storage now for you and I to investigate later."_

_"Really? A time-ship? that sounds possibly disturbing. I agree with keeping it locked up for now."_

_"Item 7 is an experimental time-loop machine that our ancestors tried as one of their attempts to escape the plague, it doesn't work. I have stored it for now. But I recommend simply recycling it to raw materials."_

_"I agree Merlin, just get rid of it."_

_"Item 8 are two of our ancient repositories of knowledge that were left scattered around the galaxy by our ancestors just to make sure all of our knowledge wasn't lost forever to the cosmos due to the plague. I have recovered them and they are locked up in storage for now."_

_"Well all that sounds good Merlin, good progress. Thanks. I might spend a little time on Atlantis the next couple days myself working on some plans for some ideas I have; and of course I'll be there first thing the morning of 3 Aug for us to begin our missions together."_

_"OK Harry, is there anything else?"_

_"No Merlin, I just wanted to check in, contact me when you've made contact at the abandoned city-ship, I may want to be online with you as you look into that."_

_"Will do Harry."_

_"Bye Merlin."_

August 1, 1998 ...the next day.

"Kreacher." Harry called out.

.pop. "Yes, master."

"If anyone comes looking for me today tell them I'm out and probably will be the rest of the day." said Harry.

"OK, master." .pop.

_"Atlantis, link my TNA to the gate-ship AI that is designated as my personal transport."_

_"TNA link established."_

.silent pop.

Harry appeared in his gate-ship up in orbit. "Ah, there is my new Potentia," he thought. Grabbed it and then .pop. Harry reappeared back at Grimmauld, then .pop. Harry reappeared at the outpost and replaced the decaying Potentia with the new one. System check was 100%.

Harry just sat in the control chair for a while thinking. "Well that was quick, and a job well done. Man, what am I doing, I'm sitting here thinking I want to start brooding about my thoughts again and contemplating my navel when I have stuff to do." thought Harry.

_"Niam, this is Harry, do you read me?"_

_"Hi Harry, it's been a long time. How have you been?"_

_"I've been running myself ragged between Atlantis and our various projects, the Ministry, and my family and friends... and other stuff. Anyway, I am calling to see if the new shield generator for the Earth outpost is ready?"_

_"Yes, it's ready."_

_"OK, is it possible on short notice to have you send your team of engineers down to the outpost in a cloaked gate-ship with the necessary parts and equipment?"_

_"Yes, we can do that immediately. It will require two gate-ships though to carry all the necessary equipment."_

_"OK, how long will it take your team to install and test the new shields?"_

_"2 days"_

_"OK, then you can begin immediately. Remember it is imperative that they remained cloaked, even while on the surface in Antarctica. We cannot afford to be detected by Earth's primitive satellites or other scans at this point. I have unlocked the ring platform. Just have them unload all parts and equipment when they arrive, ring down, then I'll use the outpost matter transporters to beam all the equipment into the outpost and they can take it from there."_

_"Very well, the team should be on site within an hour. Niam out."_

"OK, while I am waiting for the next hour I can start contemplating the meaning of life again, or my life at least. I've gotten myself into a situation where my two best friends who I can usually talk to about anything are the two people I can least talk to right now about the things that are bothering me. For the first part if I did, those things would immediately be things that start bothering them even more, especially Ginny. Man, I feel rotten. My own feelings are betraying me. I love her so much, I need her and I want to marry her but, now I have feelings for Hermione too and I know I shouldn't but something tells me she's been hiding her feelings from me for a while. Oh Hermione, if only I had known sooner. I don't want anyone to be hurt, I love them both. I need them both. Now I am hurting too because I obviously can't have them both, they would both kill me then kill each other. Oh, why does life have to be so complicated? So because I can't have them both, and I can't go forward with one without hurting and betraying the other and hurting and betraying myself in the process. I feel like now I can't have nobody. I know Hermione would kill me for the grammar in the last sentence, but I don't care, I don't need to think in grammar. Fooey." Harry thought in a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions running over each other.

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

"Oh god, now I'm just sitting here tapping my fingers and staring at the walls. I know, maybe I should start drinking. That seems to work for a lot of people with my kind of problems? I bet Sirius would approve. Remus would say no that is irresponsible. I wonder what Mum would say. Mum! That is who I really need to talk to now. Oh, man. I really wish I had my Mum to talk to. It's times like this that I really need her. Sigh. Who else could I talk to that would understand? Well, Dad's not an option either but, would he agree more with Sirius or more with Remus. From what people who knew them have told me, he would have privately agreed more with Sirius but wouldn't have directed me down that path because Mum would think more like Remus. Yeah, so Mum would say don't turn to drinking, it won't help me solve my problems. Well, there's something. I reasoned out part of what my Mum would say. Now if I could just get real advice from her. Who else? I could go talk to Aunt Petunia? Oh yeah, now I'm getting delirious sitting here all alone in this ancient outpost under hundreds of feet of ice in Antarctica surrounded by Trinium walls." Harry thought in a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions running over each other.

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

~swoosh~, ~swoosh~, ~swoosh~, ~swoosh~, ~swoosh~

"Commander Potter, we have arrived." said the Asuran HFR team leader.

"Oh, thank god." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Ok guys, let's get to work. Or that is you can, I would just be in your way. Any problems remaining undetected in your arrival?" said Harry.

"No, sir, and we managed to remain cloaked on the surface and have unloaded all the cargo as ordered." said the Asuran HFR team leader.

"Alright, let me just scan this then, OK, there we go" ~bright flash of light~ "There is all your equipment. I have unlocked the control chair so that you can do whatever you need to or if you need to beam any more materials around. Also I have already replaced the decaying Potentia, so you have a new one all set to go. Also, while you are here if you have time, have a look at the jury-rigging I did on the extra power relays to the Astria Porta over there and tighten it up a bit, since you have all the right equipment." Harry said.

"Will do sir." said the Asuran HFR team leader.

"OK guys, I am going to pop back home for a bit. Raise me on my PNA if you have any problems or need anything, otherwise let me know when you are ready to test." said Harry.

"Will do sir." said the Asuran HFR team leader.

"OK, then, see you later." replied Harry .silent pop.

"OK," thought Harry, "I seem to be getting a lot done today and it's only just turned 10am. What else to do, what else to do."

10 minutes later Harry found his feet walking into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Tom, a fire whiskey and a butter beer please." said Harry.

"At this time in the morning Mr. Potter, really?" asked Tom.

"Yes, please." replied Harry.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tom

"Eh?" replied Harry.

"Thanks Tom I'll just take this over to the table in the corner over there and relax a bit. Here's a galleon. Keep the change." said Harry.

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

"Hmm. I never tried this before, fire whiskey with a butter beer chaser. It is oddly good, takes some of that hard edge off the after taste of the fire whiskey." thought Harry.

_"Hey Harry, its Ginny, can you hear me?"_

_"Oh hi sweetie, it's me how you doing?"_

_"I'm fine. I was just wondering how you were doing. I called over to your house and Kreacher said you would be gone all day. I am just wondering if everything is alright?"_

_"Eh? I guess so."_

_"What's the matter Harry? I can tell by the tone of your voice that you're not feeling too good right now."_

_"I just don't want to talk about it right now Gin."_

_"Harry, where are you?"_

_"Oh just hanging around Diagon Alley."_

_"Harry, according to my PNA your sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, are you drinking?"_

_"Ah, nuts."_

_"Yeah, I guess you forgot you told me about that little feature yesterday."_

_"C'mon hon, obviously something is bothering you why don't you let me come over and talk to you."_

_"Gin, I don't think your Mum and Dad are going to let you go out to a bar by yourself, even to talk to me, possibly especially to talk to me, considering I am at a bar."_

_"So, you admit you're drinking Harry? You know most of us usually just think of the Leaky Cauldron as an Inn and Restaurant."_

_"Ah, nuts."_

_"Well, you're probably right about Mum and Dad anyway. Will you come visit me later today so that we can talk then?"_

_"Sure Gin, I'll do that."_

_"OK Harry, I'll hold you to that. See you later."_

a few minutes later...

.floo. "Hermione" called Ginny.

"Yes, Ginny?" answered Hermione.

"Can I come over, or can you come over here I need to talk to you about something?" asked Ginny.

"I will apparate to the Burrow, give me a couple minutes and I'll be right over." replied Hermione.

...

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap. ,... Tap, tap, tap.

"Hey, Tom, can I get another fire whiskey and butter beer chaser, this stuff is good." said Harry.

"OK Mr. Potter, be right there." replied Tom.

...

a few minutes later...

.pop.

"Hi Hermione." said Ginny.

"Hi Ginny, what's up?" replied Hermione.

"Let's talk a walk around the path in the back for some privacy and could you put up that muffliato spell you all like so much, we could do with that privacy too." said Ginny.

"OK, Gin. Spill. what's the matter?" said Hermione.

"I think something is wrong with Harry." said Ginny. That put a frown on Hermione's face.

"What's the matter Gin?" said Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione, I was trying to talk to him earlier and I found out that he is at the Leaky Cauldron drinking and he sounded upset or something." said Ginny.

"Oh, no. I hope it wasn't about last night." said Hermione.

"Why what happened last night Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny. I think in a moment of weakness last night I let slip what I told you a couple years ago about my old feelings for a certain someone, and then when he comforted me when I was crying both about my situation with Ron and how nice he was being to me, I might have just held the hug a little longer than should be proper between friends." said Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I was just feeling emotional at the time." said Hermione.

"Oh..." said Ginny. "Well I guess that could have something to do with it. But why do you think it would make him want to start drinking this morning and not want to talk about what's bothering him." said Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I can't be sure, but what if he's finding he has feelings for me too but doesn't want to hurt you either and is confused right now and upset with himself. If that is what's happening, this is the kind of thing Harry would do."

"You're right Hermione he would, you know him so well, better than me sometimes still I think." said Ginny.

"No Ginny, it's not that, it's just that I was there last night, and I am in a position to guess how he might be feeling about that. You couldn't know." said Hermione.

"You and I used to talk about him all the time. I know what you feel about Harry and I know you know how he is sometimes. I swore I wouldn't come in the way of you two. But, suddenly, recently it's gotten so much harder with him being so sweet to me and supportive over my issues with Ron. I never turned to him for this kind of support before and it moved me the way he supported me." said Hermione.

"That is Harry Hermione. He loves you, he always has, I've always known that too, but I didn't think he had _those_ kind of feelings for you and neither did you, so it's not something I think either of us thought would become an issue." said Ginny.

"You're being awfully understanding about this Ginny." said Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, my gut is all torn up inside about this. But, I'm not mad at you, not really. I'm not made at Harry either, but he's probably drinking his own hurt and confusion away trying not to think about how he could be hurting either or both of us and himself in the bargain. He is such a loving person. It is natural for him to have close feelings to the both of us considering how we've grown up together and all the things we've all been through together." said Ginny.

"Do you remember that little speech I made yesterday about Harry, Hermione?" said Ginny.

"I meant it, I won't be the one to hurt Harry if I can help it, even if I am hurt in the end." said Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, first of all we don't know if that is what he's thinking or that even if it is, if it is more than just some passing confusion for him right now. He loves you very much, and don't think it hasn't torn me up a little bit inside every time I've seen it. But also you know that Harry won't allow himself to hurt you either. If we're right about all this, and won't this be an awkward conversation if he's just over there drinking for some other reason, but he is probably feeling the same way we are." said Hermione.

"The best thing would be for the three of us to get together and talk about it, but only if we know what we want to say or we could make things a lot worse. Then it also depends on Harry. But, if this is what's going on and we let it fester something bad will probably happen, knowing Harry. I just don't know what I or what we should say to him if we go to him now." said Hermione.

"Well Hermione, I can't believe I'm saying this but it is something we should both consider in case it is the right thing to do for us and for Harry. But, do you remember in one of our private talks with Sirius that one summer, before Harry came over and he told us about him naming Harry his heir and what that could mean? I think that he had some idea of both of our feelings for Harry and that he could possibly return them someday and he liked us both a lot and that is why I think he told us what he did." said Ginny.

"You mean that bit about how if he dies, Harry will be responsible for carrying on the name of two Noble houses and would have the right to marry two wives to continue both of the family lines? Where one would be his wife for the House of Potter, and the other would be his wife for the House of Black? Does he have to do that?" said Hermione.

"No as I understood it, he just has the right to do it. It is still done for some of the old families if they are in danger of dying out. So, it is feasible. But, listen to us, is this something we could do? Could you? I don't know because I haven't thought about it." said Ginny.

"Listen Gin, I have no right to suggest anything. He is your boyfriend, we know he is in love with you. We are only guessing if he is developing feelings for me. It is up to you if you want to say anything to Harry about this. I doubt he even knows he has this option." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't think this would ever be my first option just off the bat, but I don't want to see Harry hurt over this. You know the way Harry is he could just as likely start distancing himself from both of us in order to try not to hurt either of us. I would bet that is what he is starting to do right now. So, what I suggest is that we go talk to him and try to nudge him into opening up about his feelings by letting him know gently what we suspect without him thinking we would be mad at him, and then if this seems to help at all, we could tell him the possibility in terms of the future and offer to both date him for a while and see IF this is the right thing for him and the three of us. Merlin knows, I still don't know if it is right either, but we have to do something or we're both probably going to lose him anyway, and in the process, he will lose himself as well." said Ginny.

"When you put it that way Gin, I think we have no other choice but to try." said Hermione.

"C'mon, let's go tell my Mum that I'm going out to do some shopping with you, I'm sure she'll be fine with that. She doesn't need to know we're going to run into Harry while we're doing it." said Ginny.

...

.long pop. one side-along apparation later.

"Look Gin, there he is over there in that corner table with a couple drinks. I wonder how much he's had already?" said Hermione.

"OK, let's go talk to him. If we can, let's try to get him to take us back to his home so that we can do this in total privacy." said Ginny.

...

"Hiya, Harry." said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Oh, yikes! Hi girls. Whoa. What are you _both_ doing here?" Harry replied, as the girls gave each other a look.

"Hey Harry, it's okay. We'd like you to come back to your house for us so that we can talk. Is that okay?" said Ginny.

"Okay ladies, anything for you, you know." hiccup. "Oh, sorry." said Harry.

"I can teleport myself but I don't think I can take both of you right now with me or we might go splat." said Harry.

"Right, uhm, I'll just have Hermione side-along apparate me again then. We'll see you at your house in a min. hon, okay?" said Ginny.

"Okay." replied Harry.

. .

"Uh, oh." said Ginny.

"Uh, oh is right, we better getting going." replied Hermione. .long pop.

"Oh, ouch." exclaimed Harry.

"Well Harry, at least you didn't end up _in_ the door, just face planted right onto it. Are you okay sweetie?" asked Ginny.

"Uh, yeah, I will be in a minute. Let's go inside." replied Harry.

...

"So, my beautiful ladies, what brings you out on a fine lovely morning such as this, hiccup." asked Harry.

"Oh boy Harry, how much have you been drinking?" asked Ginny.

"Uhm, let's see, 1, 2, 3, yes, 1, 2, 3, right so 3 fire whiskeys and 3 butter beers. Did you guys know that butter beers have a little bit of alcohol in them too?" said Harry.

"Yes we did." as the girls shared a look and a grin.

"We also heard, or at least I have," said Gin, "that those two aren't particularly good to mix together. You learn a lot with a bunch of older brothers."

"Yes, well, learn some, know some. Or something like that." Harry stumbled out.

"So, my beautiful ladies, what brings you out on a fine lovely morning such as this, hiccup." asked Harry.

"Well, first we need to get you sobered up." Gin said.

"Kreacher!" called Ginny.

"Yes Missus Weasley. You're not my master, why do you call me?" asked Kreacher.

"Harry here has gotten himself pissed and we need some of Sirius old hangover remedy. Can you whip him up some of that real quick?"

Kreacher, with the first smile on his face any of them have ever seen, said "Oh yes, Missus Weasley, Kreacher be right back with one of those, muahahahaha."

"Oh girls, I don't like the look on Kreacher's face. Exactly what are you getting me into here." said Harry with some trepidation.

"Oh Harry, nothing that Sirius wouldn't do if he were here." replied Ginny.

"Oh OK then." replied Harry.

.pop.

With a wicked little elf'y grin Kreacher said, "Here you go Master, bottoms up!"

"Are you sure Gin? Hermi, she's not trying to kill me is she?" asked Harry.

"No Harry now hush and take your medicine like a good little boy." said Hermione.

"Ah, OK." ~gulp~ Harry said.

"Ohhhh,": ~puke~ "crap, yuk and damnation. What was that?" exclaimed Harry in the middle of puking.

"I have no idea Harry, just what Sirius called his guaranteed instant hangover cure." replied Ginny.

"Oy Kreacher, what are you still doing here now, think this is funny do you?" said Harry.

"Oh Yes crazy half-blood Master, Kreacher had to stay and see the show. tee, hee, hee, hee." laughed Kreacher.

"OK, laugh it up Kreacher because you get to clean this mess up." said Harry.

"Oh, crap" replied Kreacher .pop.

"Whoa, OK, when my head stops spinning will you girls tell me what is going on?" asked Harry.

"OK, Harry let's all sit over here on the couch and get comfy so we can talk. Well, after you go brush your teeth and wash your mouth out." said Ginny.

5 minutes later...

"OK, all better now. Seriously, what brought all this on?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, really it was you going out drinking on a Saturday morning and sounding very depressed when Ginny was talking to you earlier. So she called me over and we had a nice long chat...about you." replied Hermione.

"Uh, oh." said Harry quietly.

Ginny said..."No, Uh, oh Harry, if the problem is what we think it is, we might have a solution that might work for you. A couple might's and a few ifs to be thrown in but, sweety neither one of us want to see you sad and we both love you too much to let something let this eat at you." said Ginny.

"We were guessing mind you, but after Hermione told me about some of your conversation last night, she thought that maybe you picked up on her slip of how she had feelings for you and we think maybe that what is bothering you is that while I know you love me very much, you are now wondering if you have feelings for her too. Is that somewhere in the ballpark." said Ginny.

"Oh god, Ginny, I'm so sorry. Yes, it is, but I never wanted to hurt you, I won't. I can't have these feelings, it's not right it doesn't make sense." replied Harry.

And then Harry noticed Hermione's smile slip into a little frown. "No, Hermione it's not like that. It's just this isn't how we were raised is it? This isn't supposed to happen is it?" asked Harry.

"Do you have feelings for me Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry risks a glance at Ginny who appeared to be steeling herself for whatever the news is either way... "Yes I do Hermione, god I'm sorry Ginny. My feelings for you haven't changed either. I don't understand what is happening to me. That is why I went out drinking today. And then I got depressed that I wished I could talk to my Mum about some of this because in this situation she would be the perfect person to talk to, to help me understand and then I drank some more." said Harry.

At this admission both girls start to tear up a bit. "Oh Harry" said both Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Harry put his head down into his hands and said "What am I supposed to do?" and he sounded like he is about to start crying and then both girls did start crying, and then he heard them start crying, and then he started crying with them and they pulled him over to the couch with him one in the front of him the other behind him, just holding him close, rocking him back and forth both said, "It will be alright, we will make it alright. Shoosh hunny, it will be alright." A little bit of sobbing and straightening up later, all three were sitting in silence for a few minutes realizing that three of them somehow just got closer than they ever were before.

Harry broke the silence. "So seriously, what are we going to do?" The girls felt a small break inside and realized that he said "what are _we_ going to do," not just "what am _I_ going to do" like before. So, Ginny took the initiative and explained about what Sirius told them that summer before he came over and what that means for his marriage options in the future.

"So, you see Harry. It is true that neither one of us would have, or have gone into our lives thinking this is what would happen, just like you haven't but, it is not unheard of in the wizarding world. We take continuation of the old family lines seriously." Ginny said.

Hermione jumped in, "So we talked long about this and we want to offer you the opportunity to explore these feelings Harry and try to see if this is what you would want for the future. We don't expect you to be any more sure about this at this stage than we are. But, we want you to know that we are open to the possibility, because we both love you very much." concluded Hermione.

"You do love me Hermione? Like _that_?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, I do." replied Hermione.

"But you never told me before." said Harry.

Hermione said in a small voice, "I know, I'm sorry."

"I also never thought you would return those feelings for me and then when you started dating Ginny, and I knew how happy you made her, I just had to bottle it up and keep those feelings hidden. I just had to. I love Ginny too, like a sister and I didn't and still don't want to hurt her either. And when Ginny and I talked earlier she feels the same way about me, and we both feel the same way about you, and we figured if our guess was right that you feel the same way about both of us, then _with_ this dual houses thing, that this could be a possibility to make this work out for everyone." said Hermione.

"So, what Hermione is trying to say Harry," said Ginny, "and I suppose it falls to me to say it. Do you want to try dating both of us for awhile and see if this idea works for you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 19

August 1, 1998 ...

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Uhm, ~gulp~, really?" Harry said with a squeak.

"Ha, ha, Hermi, I think we broke him." said Ginny.

"Ha, I think you're right Gin." replied Mione.

"Hey Harry, isn't this sort of like every guys dream come true or something?" said Ginny.

"Uhm, well I don't know about _that_ ... Well, maybe for some guys, I mean I don't know. I don't have any experience with these things." replied Harry.

"Oh, Harry." said Ginny.

As Hermione stayed mostly silent at that point still feeling a little uncomfortable for putting Ginny in this position. She thought she would just let Ginny lead the way right now, she was just happy that Harry returned her feelings and that his girlfriend is OK with it. She's happier than she has been in a long time, and this is a flow she can definitely go with.

"Nothing has to go any faster than we have been doing, it's just that I think for all of us to see what will work and how everyone especially you, feels about all this, is to let you try this." cont'd Ginny.

"So let me make sure I am clear about what I'm suggesting and Oh, Merlin and can't believe I'm even talking about this but, it's part of it and needs to out in the open or things could get more confusing fast." cont'd Ginny.

"I am not talking about us someday sharing a bed together Harry as in the three of us, or us even being in any other way intimate together as the three of us. I haven't even thought about anything like that before and even though I don't know about Hermione, that just isn't my thing and why I can't say never to anything right now because I have just as much experience as you do, which is practically nothing; the thing is, that is not what I'm looking for or suggesting." said Ginny.

At this Ginny noticed both Harry and Hermione released a breath that neither of them appeared to know they were holding. So, she also sighed, and continued...

"See, I can tell right there that needed to be said and got out into the open." added Ginny.

"What I think is this, and Hermione and Harry, please jump in with your own thoughts. I know you are letting me take the lead Hermione and I appreciate that, but you need to let Harry know what you want also." said Ginny.

"I think you should go on one on one dates with me sometimes and go on one on one dates with Hermione other times. We can do things together publicly _if_ this works out and if it gets that serious someday." cont'd Ginny.

"But, none of us, including you Harry, want to go strutting about like that until it is that serious because while it is accepted in the course of dual-household marriages, most of those were arranged marriages, people still weren't seen casually dating different women in public and go on not expecting rumors to start and scandals and the like. This will probably be the most difficult thing for us. On my side I think the only person I'm going to need to work on is my mother, but she will come around, she is the one who taught me the old ways in the first place." cont'd Ginny.

"The only way you would calm those crazies down is if and when you do make your intention known to be courting both of us _for_ the purpose of a dual-household marriage. But, I'm not telling you all this Harry to put the carriage before the horse, just to make sure you are informed. As Hermi told me, you probably weren't aware of these bits about wizarding culture. The last thing I'd want now is for you to be caught unaware of those things and not know how to react and deal with them." cont'd Ginny.

"Also, I know that you are looking for an adult in your life that will put you first but can also remain neutral that you can talk to about these things and get advice about wizarding culture too. Let me suggest you talk to Andromeda Tonks. She was raised as a full-blood witch even if she was cast out of her family for not being a blood-freak. Plus, Andromeda is a wizarding lawyer. She can help you even with the legal part of it, stuff I don't even know." concluded Ginny.

"Blood-freak?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they have mud-blood and blood-traitor so I have blood-freak." replied Ginny.

"I like it." said Hermione.

"Me too" said Harry with a smile.

"OK, Harry, have you been following me on the serious parts too?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah Gin, like you wouldn't believe." replied Harry. Hermione giggled.

"Well, what do you think of all this?" asked Ginny.

"OK," said Harry. "First of all, I think you girls are a gift from God. You are both so amazing to love me so much that you are willing to try this and to be understanding with me. I guess with both of your acceptance of my feelings, I can accept them too. Even though I still didn't know it was possible until it happened to me." Harry sighed.

"So, a couple thoughts. First, yes, I do want to try this. Thanks Gin, I know this is hardest on you right now. You are so amazing to me; and you know so much more than me about this stuff." cont'd Harry.

"I think that if I were to decide how things between the three of us would turn out someday after we're married that we would need a house with three master bedrooms, to do this right. Or at least right, the way I think it means in this situation. So, that is what I think about that without going into detail, OK?" cont'd Harry.

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"And as for dating and what people will think. I am smart enough to know that I should wait until Hermione and I do date for a while first before committing that we should get married. That makes sense doesn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, I completely agree. I think if you suggested something else I would have to have made your point for you. This is going to be hard enough to get right without rushing into things." replied Hermione.

"OK then, so here is my part two to that thought Hermi." said Harry.

"OK stop right there buster, only Ginny can call me Hermi. You can call me Mione if you want a new nickname?" said Hermione.

"Really, OK. How come?" replied Harry.

"Well actually I don't usually like the nickname Hermi at all, but Ginny started calling me that in private years ago when she was being cheeky with me and I let her get away with it and it stuck. But I don't want anyone else to call me that. I've gotten used to her doing it, but that is enough for me." replied Hermione.

"Oh, and I'll tell you another little secret, sorry Ginny, but Ron tried to use the nickname Mione with me but it just didn't feel right, I wouldn't let him. So if you like it that will be only your special nickname for me." cont'd Hermione.

"OK, Mione I like it and it _is_ easier to say." Harry said with a cheeky little grin.

"I know. ha, ha." Hermione replied.

"Well as adorable as that was guys, what is your second thought on that Harry?" Ginny interjected.

"Hah. Right, OK, so what I was going to say is that after we have dated like this for some time and it is working out," started Harry.

Hermione and Ginny shared a little grin that he said when 'it is' working out, not 'if'.

"Then eventually someone in the public might make a nasty news story of it because well they love to do that anyway and I seem to be a magnet for it; so that when that time comes, if we haven't already, I will make public my dual-household intentions with the two of you so that we get all the right cover we need in public opinion and acceptance of our friends and anyone else that matters. Is that OK with you girls?" concluded Harry.

"So, Harry, what _are_ you're intentions for the two of us?" said Hermione.

As Harry seemed to be in acceptance of this, the girls start to lighten up a little and get a little cheeky with him; so he decided to give them some right back.

"Well, I mean, Uh...; We'll have to let all my other girlfriends know that they can't come over, you know, and got to postpone a little freaky-deaky." said Harry.

To which Hermione replied:

"There you go. There he goes, thinking you all that. But you are not as charming as you think you are, sir."

To which Ginny concluded:

"Yes he is."

They all broke up rolling around on the couch, falling on the floor, cracking up and when they all settled down and caught their breath.

Harry said, "Whew, I needed that."

"Yes you did Harry, we all did." said Hermione.

...

A little later...

"Hey girls, I know you told me Gin's Mum thinks you are together in Diagon Alley doing a little shopping. Why don't we go back there and grab some lunch so you can be seen there if needed and you can tell your Mum later on that you ran into me in the Alley. Although I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them how and where." said Harry.

"OK, let's do that" said Gin.

"Alright Harry, let's go." added Hermione.

Harry took both of the girls hands and .silent pop.

Hermione said, "Darn Harry, you really are very powerful now aren't you?"

Ginny said, "You haven't seen the half of it Hermi." Harry just shrugged.

During a relaxing lunch Harry received a neural message from his PNA and said, "Hey girls, I was also in the middle of some project work today if you can believe it or not. I need to go check on things, do you want to come with me and see what I'm doing and Mione this will give you a chance to see a little bit of this in action too." said Harry.

"Sure Harry, that's good." said Hermione.

"Ginny, I think you should ask your Mum just so she can approve and be aware that you are going somewhere with Harry this time. Just stick to the story and I think she'll be okay with us all going together." said Hermione.

"OK, good idea." replied Ginny.

After Gin cleared it with her Mum and it went just like Hermi suggested, they were off.

.long silent pop.

"So girls, taking the two of you together with me this long a distance takes a bit more power than the usual two people at a time but it's not that hard. Just letting you know for future reference four people is generally my limit unless I want to risk passing out from the exertion." said Harry.

"OK, good to know." replied Hermione.

"So, Mione. Welcome to the old Alteran Terra Defense Outpost. The guys you see scurrying around working are an Asuran team of engineers who are installing the new shield generator I had commissioned for this installation in order to bring it up to spec. Give me a sec. girls." said Harry.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, it looks like you're almost done with everything, are you ready to test it yet?" asked Harry.

"Yes Commander, it is ready to test. I've already sent a couple of the team members back to Atlantis with one of the gate-ships. We are just getting ready for the final full test and your acceptance before the rest of us head back." replied the Lieutenant.

"Very well, I will take the control chair for the test. Why don't you take the gate-ship back into orbit and be ready to observe the results on scanners so we can get a full picture." replied Harry.

"Yes, sir." answered the Lieutenant.

"OK, comm. me when you're ready." replied Harry.

The girls and Harry watched the rest of the team ring up to the surface.

Hermione, taking what she thinks is a risk with Ginny there comes up behind Harry and put her arms around him, breathed softly on his neck and nibbled on his ear and said "Commander! Harry," all "yes, sir and big man in charge-very sexy, I think I likey."

Ginny got a grin on her face and hugged Harry from the front and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I know Hermi, right?!" and both girls let go of him giggling as Harry said "Yup, you girls are going to kill me."

The girls started cracking up after that and gave each other contemplative looks and high fives.

"So," Hermione said a bit more seriously, "Terra? Rings?, what is that?"

"Oh, well Terra is the old Alteran word for Earth. I still can't make up my mind which one I want to call it. I keep going back and forth depending on who I'm talking to. I am now fluent in original Alteran as well as the more recent Lantean dialect but of course our English is still the most normal to me. I find myself thinking in English still unless I am reading or hearing something in Alteran coming across the neural interface then I tend to think in Alteran even when I'm speaking in English to the room. It's weird, so sometimes when I am speaking English you will still hear me use Alteran nouns when I am referring to things. I try to catch myself but, sometimes I don't." answered Harry.

"Anyway, yeah, Terra is Earth. And, the Rings, so see over there that alcove where the engineers transported back up to the surface? they are these rings that are an earlier form of matter transporter that a lot of installations like these use to control access. When it is transporting you it creates five rings from a pattern buffer for containment during the transport then it opens up a temporary mini singularity between two points in space, which is a lot like a portkey and apparation travel by the way, and moves you from the one point to the other instantly." concluded Harry.

"Oh, Harry, OK, I get it. Thanks." said Hermione.

"Hermi," Ginny asked, "did you understand all that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You forget I grew up in a muggle household and what you probably don't realize is that I've never given up the muggle part of my life. I still watch a ton of sci-fi when I am home and read all the books, I have my own PC on the internet, and all that. So, it all made sense to me, but I can tell you that some of what he said is only talked about in muggle science fiction. They use the words, but to the best of my knowledge muggle science can't actually do a lot of that stuff, at least not yet. Is that right Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, pretty much. It looks like the American government has been experimenting with some of our ancestors ancient tech. they have found laying around so it wouldn't surprise me if they have developed something of a greater understanding for it, but even then it appears from what little I have looked into this so far that they keep even that much secret from everyone, so most muggles would have no idea any of it is real." replied Harry.

"OK, hold on girls. I just got the message from the engineering team that they are back in orbit and ready to monitor the test. I need to get back into the control chair and do some stuff. Why don't you stand over there so you can see everything. You will see some of this on the hologram in a minute." said Harry.

Harry commanded the chair to spin around to it's normal position and activated the hologram. On the display was a view of the Earth being depicted from the view of the gate-ship in space. The girls started "ooing and aahing" and even Harry admired the view for a moment, "pretty isn't it girls?" said Harry.

"Yeah." said Ginny.

"So cool, sci-fi come to life," Mione said.

Harry zoomed the display to Antarctica where on the surface one could see nothing but some disturbed patches of ice and some foot prints.

"You see girls, this is where we are, but of course this facility is under a couple hundred feet of ice. My team had to break open huge chunks of the ice to put the shield emitters in place. Then they put it back the best they could. When we actually activate the shield, it won't disturb or melt the ice because the active energy matrix of this particular shield will not form until it is a certain distance off the surface and then it will expand into the air in an invisible geodesic dome shape. This facility and this shield has the power to expand to cover most of the aerial approach to Antarctica, but not larger than that. For the purpose of this test, you will see the shape of the shield over the outpost, but to the naked eye and normal observer on the surface, they will see nothing. I will not expand it more than 1000 meters in diameter this time because, I do not want to risk detection. We will also not fire on the shield from space like we would normally do for full test for the same reason. This is just a full system integration test. We just cannot perform the full circuit of tests under the current circumstances. Lieutenant, did you also catch all that?" said Harry.

"Yes, sir." answered the Lieutenant.

Hermione quietly whispered to Ginny ~something very private~ and Ginny whispered back, "I know, me too, I love it when he talks like that."

"OK, Lieutenant, I am initiating shield POST." said Harry.

"POST reads out all systems nominal. Any contrary readings on your scanners?" said Harry.

"No, sir, we have detected your shield matrix powering up and ready with shield down. All normal indications so far." replied the Lieutenant.

"Very well, I am initiating a low power 10% shield at 100 meters...now." said Harry.

At that moment the girls saw a light blue geodesic dome appear on the hologram over the spot indicating their location.

"Shield control reads out all systems nominal 10% shield strength. Any contrary readings on your scanners?" said Harry.

"No, sir, we have detected your shield activating at 10% strength. All normal indications so far." replied the Lieutenant.

"OK, just two more steps I think. I am raising the power of the shield to full 100% strength." said Harry.

"Shield control reads out all systems nominal 100% shield strength. Any contrary readings on your scanners?" said Harry.

"Yes, sir, we have detected your shield activating at 100% strength. All normal indications so far. Except that for a brief moment when the shield increased from 10% to 100% power there was a minor flash of blue tinted light from the surface corresponding to the 100 meter diameter of the shield." replied the Lieutenant.

"Hmm. Very well Lieutenant. After the brief flash, has everything returned to normal, can you detect any anomalies?" said Harry.

"No, Sir. We can detect that the shield is still operating at 100% to 100 meters but that is because our sensors are designed to know what to look for." replied the Lieutenant.

"Very well, final test then. I am increasing range of the shield to 1000 meters...now." said Harry.

"Shield control reads out all systems nominal 100% shield strength now at 1000 meters. Any contrary readings on your scanners?" said Harry.

"No, Sir. Other than the anticipated increase of range of the shields to 1000 meters we have detected no other problems." replied the Lieutenant.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Thank you. Good work. I think I know what caused the anomaly, something I should have included in the simulations. Anyway, I can only hope no one from Earth detected anything, if so, I'll just deal with it as it comes. You can return to Atlantis." said Harry.

"Yes, sir." replied the Lieutenant.

Harry shut down the shields and turned to the girls. "Well that was mostly a success."

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I forgot to account for the affect the atmosphere and the dense ice formations would have on the emission of the shield when I adjusted from normal settings to form the shield matrix above the plane of the surface instead of directly at the surface which is normal. Which means that when the energy burst that is given off by the shield first forming went off, it dissipated some oxygen and some hydrogen from the air between the matrix and the ground itself, which was visible for the moment that it happened. Well, that is really not a big deal except it is possible for it to be detected any time we activate it. It is still a lot better than big shield emitters visible on the surface that definitely _would_ be detected. Oh, well. Anyway, I am satisfied with the results. We now have a full strength Alteran energy shield to protect this outpost from space and aerial attacks. That was the point." said Harry.

"OK, we're all done here guys. Hey, let's go back to my house for a minute there was something else I wanted to talk to you about from before but, we got so carried away cracking up and then our tummy's started growling that I forgot. said Harry.

.long silent pop.

Back home at Grimmauld Place...

"First, Hermione what did you think of all that for your first time seeing this Alteran world in action?" said Harry.

~gulp~ "Harry," Hermione said in a slightly deeper voice, "I don't think now is a good time to talk about ALL of that, but it was amazing, this is going to be some new adventure you've gotten us into. This is going to change the world you know." replied Hermione.

"Oh, I know." said Harry.

"What about you Gin?" asked Harry.

"Oh, same as Hermione really. Honestly, I've seen you in action before but watching you command all those engineers and running that shield. Whew! anyway, yeah, it seemed to go well. Thanks for taking us." replied Ginny.

"OK," Harry said, as he thought to himself, 'I wonder what has gotten into the girls? Oh, well I'm glad they are enjoying this.' Outwardly, he said "So, what I also wanted to talk to you about and this is really directed at Hermione. In order for us to keep going like this, you need to break up with Ron _today_. I can't go behind his back like this. At this point, you can tell him anything I guess except that you and Ginny are both dating me at the same time because that is something we need to break more gently to Gin's parents first before and then the rest of the family, before we need to deal with what we know will be outright un-acceptance and hostility from Ron." said Harry.

"OK, I know that has to be done. I'll try to talk to him tonight. If not because he can't then tomorrow at the latest, I'll force the issue then if I have to." replied Hermione.

"OK, that's fair. Gin, when do you want to tell your parents? I think as fast as this is moving now we should talk to them sooner rather than later because if this comes out some other way before they know it will be harder, and Mione what about your parents? I realize they won't see anything that's going on in the wizarding world but won't they have an opinion?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, they will Harry, but that can wait until some time later when we're sure we're serious." replied Hermione.

"Gin?" asked Harry.

"Well I agree with you, especially with the Ron issue coming up soon which will cause it's own explosion, probably with after tremors, I think we should actually try to see my parents today about it. Just to get that out of the way before anything gets in front of it, like you said." said Ginny.

"OK, let's do that. Hey on top of everything else and assuming I'm still alive after talking to your parents about this, the last item on my work agenda for today was I am hoping to talk to Bill about the Egypt thing now that he is in the know. I'm hoping that since he is off for the weekend he might still be in town or easy to get a hold of." said Harry.

"Sounds good Harry, but let's focus on Mum and Dad first." said Ginny.

Hermione added, "Don't forget Harry I need to explain to Gin and Ron's parents all in one go how I am going to break up with their son tonight and start dating you while you are also dating Ginny. Actually, now that I think about it again, Ginny, do either of your parents have any heart problems, high blood pressure or something? I think they might just blow and while I expect to take many several of my lumps from them for my part I don't want to see anything happen to them because of this shock. And I'm serious by the way. I wouldn't joke about something like this." said Hermione.

"No, they are fine. But, thank you for asking. I can see how you could be worried about that. Look guys while I don't think this will be easy and things might be awkward for each of us with my parents for awhile I think if we explain to them how Ron has treated you Hermi they will understand that part. It may take them more getting used to, to understand that Harry has actual feelings for both of us and be accepting of that." said Ginny.

"If I were telling them that I were marrying Harry, but that we are bringing in a separate wife for him for the dual-houses out of some kind of loveless marriage contract they would probably accept it even faster because that has been the norm in such situations. Most people didn't expect a man to have the same level of feelings for more than one wife, regardless how many they had under these circumstances. But before you start getting squirrelly on us again Harry, that did happen sometimes too and was accepted, it just wasn't the most frequent way it happened. Most importantly hopefully by now you understand how Hermi and I feel about it." said Ginny.

"Then they will have to deal with _me_ being accepting of it which my Mum will probably be suspicious of in the beginning especially after my big speech last night and she might make the evil eyes of suspicion at you for a while Hermi, and just be cross with you for a while Harry as she tries to understand why just her little girl isn't enough for you. Eventually, after all of that and whatever time it takes for them to come to full acceptance of it, we and they will just have to live with that for awhile." concluded Ginny.

"OK girls, that all makes sense to me. Gin, if Mione is going to try to talk to Ron by tonight, we should try to talk to your parents this afternoon, like now if possible. Thank goodness it's still the weekend." said Harry.

"OK, let me see if I can get Mum on the floo, who knows they might even have time now. Are you guys up for this now, if they are?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, let's get this over with if we can." was the sentiment from both Hermione and Harry.

.floo. "Mum?" called Ginny.

"Yes, dear." replied Molly.

"Mum, can you talk privately for a minute?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, dear, it's just your Dad and I here right now." replied Molly.

"Oh, perfect. Could you and Dad floo over to Harry's, there is something important that Harry, Hermione, and I would like to talk to you about in private." said Ginny.

"Oh, OK dear hold on." As she went to check with Arthur. "OK, dear, step back, we're coming through now." said Molly.

"Hi Molly, Hi Arthur." repeated both Harry and Hermione.

"OK kids, this must be serious what is the matter?" asked Molly.

"Oh nothing is the matter Mum, but it is important and stuff we want to talk to the two of you about before letting the rest of the family know. And it actually involves a couple different subjects that will be related but, I guess you need to hear things in the right order for things to make the most sense." said Ginny.

"Hermione, do you want Harry and I to go into another room so you can talk to my parents in private about this?" asked Ginny.

"No, please stay with me if you could, I might need the moral support." replied Hermione.

Hermione then explained to Molly and Arthur what she explained to Harry last night and Ginny this morning about her relationship with Ron and how he made her feel and what her plans have been to break up with him but was trying to figure out how to let him down easy.

Molly said "Oh, Hermione dear I'm sorry. I'm not going to say that I'm not disappointed because you looked like such a good couple and I thought you made my Ronnie happy. But, if that is how he has been treating you and how he makes you feel, and from what you've told me he has said and done, I can honestly say I would feel the same way as you do. But as I think back on it, I remember hearing some of the comments he would sometimes make at your expense. Oh, I'm just sorry I didn't see it before dear. I thought I raised him better than that." replied Molly.

"It's OK, Molly, you did fine. You have a wonderful, loving family. Ron is just still too immature and we are too different. The one area Ron needs to really work on is his jealousy and his self-centeredness. I don't know how to help him with that. I just hope he grows out of those things too for his own sake." said Hermione.

"I understand Hermione, I am just surprised though that you felt you needed to bring this to us, I mean like I've always said we think of you like family anyway, but if things aren't working out between you and Ron, you don't need our blessing to break up with him." Arthur added.

"Oh, I know and thank you both for your understanding. But this is really only the tip of the iceberg and I'm afraid what the three of us have to tell you next might not only make you want to question your easy acceptance of that and I'm afraid that soon and probably for a while Ron is likely to blow a fit into a rage of jealousy that we haven't seen before. And honestly, even though we believe we are doing what we think is right and following our hearts, there is no way he will understand or accept any of it." said Hermione.

"OK Hermione. I understand, I guess, but it sounds like there is a lot more to this then? What else is there?" replied Molly.

"Mum? there have been some developments. At first this will not be easy to hear, I think. And it will probably seem to be happening too fast, but actually some of this is a small backup plan that Hermione and I actually thought of a couple years ago but since things developed as they had we both more or less forgot about them until today." said Ginny.

Ginny then explained to Molly and Arthur what she and Hermione discussed this morning before they went to find Harry in the Alley but, did not explain what condition they found him in. Then explained to them the conversations they had with Harry this morning, revealing what Hermione revealed last night to Harry, and his underlying feelings and how it all came to light for the three of them and what she and Hermione proposed to Harry that they do about it and his acceptance of it and his ideas of how to manage the situation when it came down to it.

"And that is where we are now. We want to make a go of this. We know we can't keep it secret even for another couple days. That is why we wanted to speak to you immediately, because you had to be the first ones to know...all of it. And I am praying to Merlin that you will understand because we will need your help, especially with Ron." said Ginny.

As Arthur just sat there in contemplation looking to the world like he is just going over everything in his mind for a second time to make sure he got it all right, Molly said "Kids, I just need some time to absorb all of that and think about it OK? I mean, you are right Ginny about the old ways, and you are right about Harry's situation and even right to say if it were going to be an arranged marriage my thoughts would've been almost along the lines of, 'so what, I hope she's a nice girl' but, this all does seem too fast to me. And the thing with Ron _is_ going to get blown out of proportion. I know my son well enough to know that. You certainly aren't asking us anything easy. But, first, I haven't heard Harry say a word yet? Harry, why haven't you said anything?" asked Molly.

This got Arthur's attention back to the conversation and Harry said, "Honestly, because so far I've been afraid to. I wanted to see how you all would take the news first. _I'm_ still getting used to it myself. So, I guess I would have to agree with you that it is moving kind of fast. But, the thing is that my feelings for both of the girls are true, even if I didn't truly understand the feelings I had for Hermione until last night and this morning. Also, I've been best friends and have been developing feelings for Ginny and Hermione for years now and well Ginny explained how Hermione and she talked about their common feelings for me a long time ago, so they were aware of how each other felt. But I wasn't, and then who started dating who turned out the way it did and those sort of feelings never saw the light of day between Hermione and I." replied Harry.

"In the meantime I _have_ completely fallen in love with Ginny also and I hopefully think you know how I feel about her already. This doesn't change anything. Although I myself at first thought that it did but it was Ginny herself, with Hermione, this morning that made me realize that I wasn't crazy and that it was OK. In some ways, it does still seem strange to me because on my own I also don't think it's normal. But both Ginny and Hermione not only seem to accept it but embrace it, and both support me and my feelings and neither wants me to ignore or bottle up any of it; and most importantly they are OK with it. So, since my feelings are true and I know they are, that makes me OK with it too. I will just go on thinking that what we have is rare and exceptional and thank God that he brought both of these beautiful and loving girls into my life." said Harry.

Then Arthur said, "Son, of all the things I was expecting to hear from you three when you called us over hear today, it wasn't this." Arthur sighed.. "The thing is Harry having heard everything all three of you have said, I can't dispute any of the facts or the circumstances and if I was not thinking about my role as a father in all this I would just say, it all makes sense to me. Having said that, while listening to what Ginny said, while understanding and believing it, there was still a part of my heart that didn't want to accept it. But to hear you put your feelings about this and about my little girl and Hermione so passionately, my gut tells me it will be OK. Except for the bit with Ron, that is going to be a real headache. But it is what it is, you three are right, it is important that you follow your feelings. And I can see that Ron had his chance, it was a real chance, and he blew it with his attitude and behavior. Something that I am going to have to work more with him on." Molly, what do you think?" said Arthur.

"Here is what I think. First, it might surprise you Ginny, but I agree with Arthur. Some of this is hard but a lot of that is because it's so new and happening fast. In time the new and the fast will go away and we will get used to it. Ginny, dear, you know the only thing I ever worry about is if you will be happy and that you are not being hurt. It sounds to me like you are being true to _your_ feelings and in no way hurt, at least now. I can only hope it stays that way. As for my previous comment, _''if it were going to be an arranged marriage my thoughts would've been almost along the lines of, 'so what, I hope she's a nice girl'_'' well, come to think of it if everyone is happy it _is_ much better than an arranged marriage and Hermione, you are definitely a nice girl. It sounds like Arthur is giving you his blessing." As all eyes turned to Arthur and he nodded yes. "And so you have mine as well. We will try to help you deal with Ron, but there may not much we can do." concluded Molly.

At this Hermione jumped up and ran over to give Molly a hug and said "Thank you Molly for understanding and not hating me." said Hermione.

"Of course dear, I couldn't hate you anyway, but I will say you three did the absolute right thing by calling Arthur and I over here to discuss this now and explaining it exactly the way you did or this would all have been much harder, just for lack of information and surprise. If for nothing else, the way that you are handling this so far shows me that you have the maturity to make this kind of decision." replied Molly.

"Thank You Mum." said Ginny.

"Thank you," said Harry "it means a lot to me, to all of us that both of you are so understanding."

"Well maybe we would have been the most difficult I don't know. But, you three still have to get Ginny's other brothers to understand, the rest of your friends, and of course, as Ginny explained your adoring fans. So, I think you still have plenty of work cut out for you. It won't be easy and the last thing you need is us making things harder for you. We will try to help you but, who knows how much we'll be able to do. Alright then kids, this has been a very exhausting talk, so I just want to go home now. Oh, Hermione, if you want to talk to Ron tonight, he should be home by supper time then you should be able to catch him easily after that." said Molly.

.floo. Molly and Arthur returned home.

Later on that evening Hermione does meet up with Ron and breaks up with him, explaining how horrible he made her feel and that they are not good together. She doesn't explain anything else. He went off feeling sorry for himself but, didn't make a big scene. Not yet. That is in the future, maybe...


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 20

August 2, 1998 ...

0500 in the morning...

_"Harry, wake up!" said Merlin._

_~snore~ "Merlin, why are you waking me up so early?" replied Harry._

_"Because you told me you wanted to be online with me when I investigate the abandoned city-ship. Well, I've found it and I'm about to begin the investigation. I'm routing a real-time inter-galactic sub-space link through Atlantis and the satellite network hub we left at Lantea. This link is not powerful enough to send any video so you will just have to bear with me on audio as I conduct this investigation." said Merlin._

_"Alright, I'm awake... and uh, OK Merlin. What have you found so far?" asked Harry._

_"Sensors detect a primitive human settlement all around the city-ship. Most of the ship appears to be buried underground or rather that millennia of vegetation and forest has grow up around it. Now that I am in orbit of the planet audio sensors can detect their language and it appears that the humans on this planet refer to the visible part of the central spire of ship as 'The Tower.'" said Merlin._

_"Primary communications on the ship appear to be inoperative but sensors have detected an operating drone launch platform on the central spire is still functioning and is probably still operating in auto self-defense mode. So it appears some part of it is working anyway. I won't know until I go down to take a closer look." cont'd Merlin._

_"Alright, proceed, keep me informed as you go along if you need my help with anything." said Harry._

_A little while later..._

_"Harry, I have been greeted by a man named Eldred who claims he is the village leader. He has told me a tale of how "The Tower" protects them from the Wraith by firing balls of light at them when they come. This is obviously the drone platform." said Merlin._

_"I have informed him who I am using our Alteran remnant cover story and that I am going to inspect the city-ship for salvage. There are others with him, including one named Otho who said they would stop me, claimed this place was their's now and so forth. I have warned them and they attempted to attack me anyway, so I have stunned all of them and am proceeding with my mission." said Merlin._

_"OK Merlin, let me know what you find in the ship." said Harry._

_About an hour later..._

_"I have taken the measure of the ship status and it is not that good. This city-ship was obviously abandoned for good reason. In the meantime some other villagers followed me into the city, a part they call "the underground" and again attempted to stop me. I stunned this group as well. They do not appear to care that this ship belongs to us and not them." said Merlin._

_"OK Merlin, let me hear the sitrep." said Harry._

_"The sitrep. is this. The ship is currently not space-worthy because the structure of the hull is too damaged. The Stardrive appears as though it would operate, but the Potentia is almost depleted and couldn't possibly fly the ship; it wouldn't survive the launch in this condition anyway. The one drone launch platform on the central spire is operational and there is still a rather large supply of drones available. The gate-ship bay has several operational gate-ships in it. I have been able to temporarily restore access to the central computer but it's conduits throughout the ship are damaged, most terminals and access points are not responding." said Merlin._

_"What is your recommendation Merlin?" said Harry._

_"I recommend that we abandon this ship and just recover what useful technology we can from it and allow these people to continue to take their shelter from it." said Merlin._

_"OK Merlin, that is fine. But don't leave anything behind that would be useful to the Wraith or any other belligerent people who might come behind them. Unfortunately this means we have to take the Potentia and the drones, disable the star drive, remove all worm-hole drive components and remove all sensitive control crystal technology from the ship, as well as the remaining gate-ships; and finally I want you to irreversible wipe the city's computers and all storage. We don't want any information getting into the wrong hands. You will need to explain the situation to the villagers. If they are only staying here because of the protection from the drones you might want to suggest they try elsewhere. You can offer them to re-settle to Lantea as we have been with all other human settlements, and it will be their choice." said Harry._

_"OK Harry, let me awaken the various groups of villagers I had to stun and gather them on the surface in their village center and explain it to them." said Merlin._

_About a half-hour later..._

_"Harry I have gathered everyone together and explained the circumstances to them. Meanwhile I have Asuran engineers now on the surface carrying out your orders in regard to the technology." said Merlin._

_"Good. How are the villagers taking it?" said Harry._

_"They are very upset as I'm sure you can imagine. They have built themselves quite a cozy society here and they think we are taking it away from them. I explained that they could not operate any of this technology anyway and that we cannot leave our advanced weapons and technology around for just anyone to find, especially the Wraith; and I reiterated that they are welcome to stay here and continue to take shelter in this ship. I explained that we have no intention to involve ourselves in their society at all, just that they simply cannot continue to rely upon our drone weapons. I informed them that we have disabled and removed all sensitive technology and that it will never fly again." said Merlin._

_"How are they reacting to that information?" said Harry._

_"Some of the villagers seem content with the fact that we don't plan to interfere with them and that we will let them stay. Others are more adamant that the drones belong to them. I simply asked them if they belonged to them: did they know what they were, how they worked, if they could control them, if they could make more when they run out, can they power the systems when the current Potentia runs out, could they repair the system when it failed, which it was about to anyway." said Merlin._

_"After this, the vast majority realized that the drones were never their's and they could never have interacted with it at all, that they were merely taking shelter behind someone else's walls and living with a false sense of security that would one day and without warning simply fail them. Most of the villagers seemed appeased and some said maybe they would consider the offer of Lantea someday so, I gave them the address." said Merlin._

_"A couple of the leaders still protest but, I believe they have accepted the fact that there is nothing they can do about it anyway. They are most worried about the Wraith. I told them that the vast majority of Wraith currently have 50 years left in their hibernation cycle, a cycle they never reasoned out or understood before. So, they feel better knowing they have that long to make other plans and know when to expect the worst risk in the future." said Merlin._

_"OK Merlin, it appears your work there is done. Tell them that we will leave a cloaked observation satellite in orbit of their planet in order to just keep an eye on developments, then when the engineers are done, head back to Atlantis so that tomorrow you and I can meet up and go on the other missions." said Harry._

_OK Harry, see you tomorrow. said Merlin._

...

0900... I may as well get up now. ~yawn~

1000...

"_Harry?_" Ginny called on the PNA.

"_Yes, Gin?_" Harry replied.

"_Bill stopped by and I told him you would like to speak to him sometime today and he said he has time now if you do." _said Ginny.

"_OK, I'll pop on over then._" replied Harry. .silent pop.

"Hi Bill." said Harry.

"Hi Harry, you wanted to see me?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, you said you were interested in that memory I showed you from Egypt and you deserve to know now that you know the secret." said Harry.

"Sure, for what little I understood it my question really isn't about the time stuff or even the objects that you were so interested in, even though that is very curious. I figure since you haven't looked into that more yourself yet that you wouldn't know more about that yet. But, I wanted to follow-up on your interest in the book I gave you. You seemed curious about the connections there and I wanted to let you know that the 'friend' from the Ministry that gave me that book was Saul Croaker, your new boss. You were wondering if that is a coincidence or not, but since I made that connection once I saw your memory I thought I should mention it. As far as I know it is all a coincidence. But, who knows? This whole story is getting kind of out there. Also, he's not my friend really, he's Dad's as you have probably figured out. He passed it on to me through Dad. But, as you can imagine I share an interest in Egyptian archeology with this Daniel Jackson and I was thinking that if you investigate down that path and go looking up Daniel Jackson to see what he knows as you implied. Could you take me with you or keep me in the loop? I would be very interested to find out what he knows too. Also, those strange versions of hieroglyphics that were on the walls that you took an interest in. We've seen those around before too, but I don't understand them." said Bill.

"Hmm OK. Thanks for that additional info. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. Unless events force my hand, I plan on beginning to get more into my investigation into Earth's other involvements with our technology soon. This Jackson might be a clue of some kind, or maybe he knows something that will give me a clue. I have a number of important projects occurring simultaneously right now on Atlantis, one of which is developing an intelligence network and survey of up to 396 other apparently active Astria Porta "gates" that exist throughout this galaxy as well as another one beside mine that exists on Earth. Once I have that intelligence network established and can gather and analyze a first sitrep. of "gate" activity in the galaxy, I am going to take a closer look at what the Americans are doing with their gate. Right now my best estimate to start taking a personal look at what the Americans are doing is sometime after 1 Sept., at that time I will include looking into this Jackson chap." replied Harry.

"My question for you is, how interested in this are you? The Alterans didn't have much need or interest in Xeno-Archeology for a very long time since they either knew of it already or created more than half of it themselves, but I will need someone to lead our Xeno-Archeology efforts, someone who would understand the questions the wizarding world might have regarding those civilizations. Would you like to be that guy? We have over 10,000 years of the most recent history missing now from our knowledge, does that seem familiar? but now on a galactic scale. I have to warn you though, at some point once the work gets cooking you will probably spend most of your time off-world on missions and not here at home. I don't know if Fleur would appreciate that either, of course she is always welcome to accompany you. Or what your other plans are. But, something to think about." said Harry.

"Damn Harry. I wasn't expecting you to come here and offer me a job, but what you offer sounds very intriguing, however what is _Xeno_-Archeology." asked Bill.

"Oh sorry Bill, _Xeno_-Archeology is the study of material remains to reconstruct and interpret the past life and ways of _alien_ civilizations. One of the things we are going to need to do is study, catalog, assess, and analyze the status of civilizations across the galaxy in however ways it might have changed over the past 10,000 years; at least in as much as it pertains or matters to our goals." answered Harry.

"Oh yeah, that is what I thought you meant." Bill said with a grin.

"It is like you said I need to talk to Fleur about it. You seem to have more things to do before you can really get cracking on that side of the project, so give me some time to think about it okay? Just don't go giving that job to anyone else before you come talk to me about it again alright?" said Bill.

"Sure, that's fine. And in either case when I'm ready to go looking for this Jackson, I will try to include you in it. He could just be a dead end though. It's just that his theory intrigues me." said Harry.

"OK, well that was basically it for now unless you have any more questions for me." said Harry.

"Not right now, thanks." said Bill.

"Thank you." replied Harry.

...

"Hi Harry." greeted Ginny after Bill left.

"Hi Gin," they exchanged a quick hug and kiss.

"Did your meeting with Bill go okay?" asked Ginny

"Yup, we were just exchanging ideas and I offered him the possibility of coming to work for me someday leading our efforts to study the archeology of ancient civilizations in this galaxy." Harry figured he should explain these things and not just throw the terminology out there like he did with Bill, he forgets sometimes that people aren't going to understand everything he is talking about yet.

"Oh, is that all? did he accept the offer?" Ginny asked somewhat tongue in cheek.

"He says he needs to think about it first." replied Harry.

"Smart boy that Bill." laughed Ginny.

"Well, while you were talking I got another floo call for you, this time from Hermione and you'll never guess what she wants to talk about." said Ginny.

"I don't know, where is she, let's see what's on her mind?" said Harry.

"She's in the living room just waiting for you to finish with Bill. I think you are going to need an office and a secretary soon Harry, what do you think?" Harry exhaled and said, "Yeah probably. I do have an office though, just most people can't get to it yet, it's about 4.24 light years from here." replied Harry.

"Oh hardy har, har." said Ginny.

"Hi Mione, what's up?" Harry greeted Hermione with a hug and a kiss.

"Well I already spoke to my parents about this and told them I was going if you say I can. Of course they don't know the truth that it is off-world and involves aliens, but... I'd like to know if I can go with you on your trip next week, you know to space on Atlantis and on those missions you talked about. So I can start learning what you're doing up there." asked Hermione.

"Wow. Mione, that is a great idea, I'd love the company too. Gin, I suppose you'd like to come too?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I would but Mum and Dad would never let me." replied Ginny.

"Have you asked them?" asked Harry.

"No, I just assumed." replied Ginny.

"Do you want me to ask for you?" asked Harry.

"What makes you think they'd even consider it?" replied Ginny.

"Well, I dunno, maybe they won't but I figure that it's just now the start of August, it won't interfere with you getting to school on time, not even close." replied Harry.

"I don't know Harry I can think of a couple other reasons they would say no, but if you want to ask we can try." answered Ginny.

"OK, where's your Mum and Dad?" asked Harry.

"Well Mum is in the kitchen, I think Dad is out fooling around in his shed." replied Ginny.

"Well let's go talk to your Mum first then." said Harry.

"Hi Molly."

"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione. What brings you kids over today?"

"Well Hermione has already asked and I've said yes, but Ginny would like to know if she can also join us next week off planet on Atlantis, I am going on some expeditions to recover some old Alteran technology and they said they would like to come along?" asked Harry.

"Oh I don't know Harry. That's kind of scary. Hold on let me call Arthur in." said Molly.

Molly waved her wand and cast a Patronus messenger to ask Arthur to come in for a minute.

"What's wrong Molly?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, nothing dear, kids why don't you repeat what you just asked me to Arthur." Molly said. This time Ginny asked, feeling braver now that Harry has put it out there already.

"Hmm. I agree with your mother dear this does sound somewhat dangerous. But on the other hand, I know you are someday going to start going into space with Harry anyway." said Arthur.

"Harry, is this going to be safe?" asked Arthur.

"I can't promise that there is no danger at all, space is a dangerous place. We will actually be going into this with our Capitol city-ship Atlantis and a squadron of four Asuran Battleships, and much more advanced Lantean Battleship, partially because we'll need the resources but also in case there is danger." answered Harry.

"Our people even have ancient enemies out in space that might get interested if they see us flying around out there. But what I can also tell you is that our technology, our shields that protect us, our weapons are the most powerful in the known universe; and our ships the fastest. Even the most recent enemy that our ancestors last faced over 10,000 years ago would require wave after wave of fleets of their strongest ships to defeat our one city-ship and four Battleships that will be with us on this mission and we'll be safe on the bridge of the city-ship the whole time, or at least I can guarantee the girls will be. There is no way they are equipped or ready to go on away missions but I probably will be. Also, Arthur don't forget Saul Croaker will be accompanying us. Heck you could come along too if you wanted and had the time to spare?" said Harry.

"That is a nice offer Harry, but I can't this week, too short of notice. If you remember Kingsley only wanted this to be a collateral duty for me. But I forgot about Saul. With that I feel a lot more comfortable about it." said Arthur.

"What about you Molly?" said Harry.

"Oh, okay, Harry, as long as you promise me, you say you have the fastest space ships right?" replied Molly.

"Yup." answered Harry.

"Well then, just promise me if you get into any tough tangles you just fly home and get away from there and bring my girls home safe and sound okay?" said Molly.

"I will." answered Harry.

"Arthur can you get the kids a port-key that the kids can use in an emergency if things go wrong?" asked Molly.

"Hon, I don't think where they are going that port-key's are going to work." answered Arthur. With a glance at Harry who quietly shook his head no.

"Thanks Mum." said Ginny.

"Kids, well there is one more thing. I spoke to Ron this morning and I was just going to wait until he had a chance to put this word out himself but since you all will be gone next week and will probably miss the news anyway I'll just let you know now." started Molly.

"He has been privately mulling over an offer he received from the Chudley Cannons to join their reserve squad full-time. He was thinking about trying to talk them into only part-time for now because he likes helping George at WWW and he didn't want to leave the area to stay close to Hermione during her last year of Hogwarts." cont'd Molly.

"He was very depressed last night over the break-up and he came to talk to me about it, which is actually unusual for him. But I think he wanted my advice on the Quidditch opportunity too. He has decided to take them up on their offer to go full-time on their reserve team, so by Friday of this week he will be reporting to their training camp. For my part, I advised him to follow his dream. Playing for them is his life-long dream and I am very happy for him, so I suggested he take it. I convinced him that it will be easier for him to move on if he is in different surroundings, and it is where he has always wanted to go anyway." said Molly.

"I'm sorry Molly." said Hermione.

"Oh don't be dear. You did the right thing and I think he will be happy there and find someone who is right for him, after he does a little bit more growing up, like you said. I have every confidence he will be fine. Now you run along kids and get prepared for your big trip." said Molly.

...

"Oh this is going to be so exciting." said Ginny.

"Well girls it will, but there will also be a lot of work. Beside the missions themselves I am planning on using this time dedicated to Atlantis to get caught up on other projects and make some progress on others. You can help me with some of it, so it will also be fun for you guys. But it won't be play time I can tell you that." said Harry.

"You may even see a fair few things that will surprise you. Heck some of these curious things I am going to investigate will likely have surprises for me. But, we will also have Merlin, and the best city-ship AI ever made in Atlantis. Well, plus 1,536 Asuran crew stationed aboard the four Battleships, we'll have them too." cont'd Harry.

"I will also suggest that for you to fill any boring down time that you bring some games or other things that might interest you. There's none of the fun stuff you are used to on Earth on Atlantis, so if you want things like exploding snap or even chocolate frogs, you need to bring your own. As for food and snacks, Atlantis right now only can provide the basics. So anything more exciting you will need to bring for yourself. One of the hydroponics labs has recently been upgraded to Earth standard produce, but it will take time for it to begin yielding anything. Gin, the reason everything seems to taste like chicken is because the matter transporters and food replicator's basically take raw food resources from the hydroponics labs and replicate any look and taste of food from it that we want." cont'd Harry.

"That means first of all it's all veggie as it stands now, even if it looks and tastes like meat. The food replicator's add the recommended daily amounts of vitamins and minerals to it and synthesize taste and texture. Someday, someone will need to spend a lot of time programming it to know all about Earth food and make improvements on this. So far, I've only introduced it to chicken." concluded Harry.

"Well Harry, that does explain it. I know you know how to cook, but perhaps this needs a woman's touch. How about it Hermi, how about you bring some muggle cookbooks? I'll borrow some of Mum's magic cookbooks, and we can each bring some samples of the foods we like and we can make a project out of teaching these food replicator's a thing or two while we're on this trip. It'll give us something to do?" said Ginny.

"That sounds like a great idea Ginny, and I'm excited about having something useful to do on this project. Great idea." replied Hermione.

"Harry, will what she said work? Will we be able to teach the food replicator's that way?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, actually that will work, it's a great idea. It will be easier for actual food items you bring. You can have the system scan them and then it will learn how to replicate them. It will be most effective if you start with basic unprepared items, bring in the spices and other condiments in separately, then when you teach it recipes it will know how to properly form them. Also, for your books, you can do that too but, you will need details on ingredients including what the raw materials are, it won't understand 'add a dash of salt,' although fortunately it _does_ know what salt is, it will not know what a dash is, and then for more Earth culture only items, say paprika it will have _no_ idea what that is. If you scan in some paprika and describe it, it can easily learn it that way, but if you mean to just go by the book you would need to explain how to make paprika first from it's raw materials and it's creation recipe. The same goes for drinks and any liquids. Understand?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that makes sense." replied Hermione.

"I always carry around a whole bunch of expedition supplies in my expedition pendant, which includes a month's worth of the kind of food and drink I like. So by definition I already have enough of that kind of stuff for the three of us for at least the week, but if you want anything else of a more personal nature don't forget it. We'll be very far from home. But, actually now that I think about it the first of our four major expeditions will be in Antarctica. I'll let it be a surprise though. If it is what I think it is, it might be a shocker for all of us." said Harry.

"Ah, and before I forget again Mione. I have a PNA for you too. I brought it back with me from my first trip to Atlantis to be ready for when I could finally bring you into this. I am so happy that it was much sooner than I anticipated; and even happier for the reasons why." said Harry.

They shared a quick kiss, and Ginny believe it or not gave them a smile. For some reason she thought everything is going to work out just fine.

Harry showed her how to put it on and use it and then explained, "So for right now just the three of us, at least among wizards will have this full PNA. Until I have a good reason to or until others in our world learn enough and can be trusted enough with this level of access, they will get the WNAs. Mione do you remember me explaining those?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"So, remember, with this not only can we speak to each other mentally through the neural interface, we can also locate each other as Ginny learned first hand the past couple days." Harry grinned. "Also though with these you can make requests of the Atlantis AI, and communicate with Merlin and Niam if you need to. All requests for communication to other AIs should be done through Atlantis so that you don't start getting confused with so many communication circuits open through your one neural interface. The point is that having so many possible channels open into your mind can get confusing when you have a lot of them. I can handle a fair number of almost simultaneous channels because the expansion I received of my mind and abilities, you two need to be more careful." said Harry.

"I suggest you leave it in quiescent mode most of the time, and use the new voice-mail store and forward gateway I installed at the Atlantis main computer. It will be easier to simply leave each other messages, and let each another know that we have a communication waiting for us, then for everyone to just start talking to each other and talking over each other. You will see what I mean when we get going tomorrow and there are so many AIs and the three of us together on the same network. If it gets confusing at any time, again just tell the PNA to go into quiescent mode. Then you can just ask it if you have messages or requests for open comms. and it will tell you and you can pick and choose when and in what order you want to open a comm. channel." said Harry.

"Gin, I know you have some experience with this already, but so far it has just been you and I and Merlin when we needed him. At this point with 3 and then soon many more than 3 possible communication partners, you will notice the difference, believe me. Anyway, I am certain you'll get the hang of it. Just ask me if you need any help." concluded Harry.

"OK, I will practice some with Ginny. Why don't you go do some other stuff if you need to make any preparations and Gin and I will start getting ready for this food project." said Hermione.

"OK Mione, sounds good. Am I getting the brush-off?" asked Harry.

Gin said, "Oh hush you, we girls have a big project to get ready for now and not a lot of time."

"Hey Hermi, lets go talk to Mum I bet she'll have loads of good ideas." said Ginny.

As they started walking away from Harry toward the kitchen. Harry thought to himself, "Hmm, it's nice to see them so excited about something to do with this though."

Outwardly he said, "OK girls, I'll go find something to do. Have fun." He heard a mumbled reply from across the room, their backs still partially turned to him, with a couple little waves to him they said, "Bye Harry, see you later."

"Hmm, okay then." Harry thought. .silent pop.

...

Later that evening after supper Harry called out to the girls using telepathy:

**_*Hey Gin, Mione, do you have a minute?* _****Harry asked telepathically.**

**_*Ooh, telepathy, nice Harry. Can Gin hear us too?* _****asked Hermione.**

**_*Yeah Hermi, I can hear you too* _****replied Ginny.**

**_*Dang Harry is there anything you can't do?* _****asked Hermione.**

**_*Probably* _****replied Harry.**

**_*Anyway, since you all went to go work on your new food project I haven't heard a peep from either of you and I am starting to get worried just to make sure we're all set for tomorrow? Is everything good?* _****asked Harry.**

**_*Oh absolutely Harry, we've been having a ball with Molly this afternoon, she was excited to get involved in this too. Then we went and saw my Mum, we had to give her a lame excuse for a food project since she doesn't know the secret, but she eventually warmed up and started kicking in some ideas too. I got my old bottom-less bag out that we used on the you-know-what hunt and have been filling it all day with good stuff* _****replied Hermione.**

**_*Wow girls, you've really taken to this project. That is nice. I'm looking forward to the better food already.* _****said Harry.**

**_*I know this was your idea Gin, but I'm going to have to give you guys more projects in the future if you're going to have this much enthusiasm about it.* _****said Harry.**

**_*You know it mister.* _****said Ginny.**

**_*OK, cool. Well the reason I called out to you beside just to check-in is to let you know my plans and the plans for tomorrow.* _****said Harry.**

**_*I'm going to head to bed early tonight because Merlin got me up at like 0500 this morning from his mission in the Pegasus galaxy, which was very boring and I regret asking him to call me at all on that one.* _****said Harry.**

**_*Well, that is a good thing Harry. To do the work right some things are just going to be boring, it can't all be exciting.*_**** replied Hermione.**

**_*Yeah, I know, 'just saying.* _****said Harry.**

**_*Tomorrow, Mione how about I meet you at your house at 0800, then I will teleport us to the Burrow to pick up Gin by 0815; then together we'll go pick up Saul at the Ministry at 0830, then we'll port-key to a location where we will transport from. I'm not going to start off this trip by trying to teleport all four of us to the Astria Porta with our gear. I would have to sleep off the rest of the day after that.* _****said Harry****_._**

**_*I'm going to surprise you tomorrow morning with another way to get to Atlantis that I think you'll find fun or at least new.* _****said Harry.**

**_*Alright Harry that is OK with me* _****said Mione.**

**_*Me too* _****said Ginny.**

**_*OK girls," ~yawn~ "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you both. G'night."_**** concluded Harry.**

**_*We love you too* _****said both Gin and Mione together.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 21

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

August 3, 1998 ...

0855 in the morning...

.portkey. "OK everyone, here we are." "The shrieking shack Harry?" asked Mione.

"Au contraire, mon cheri." said Harry. "C'est à quoi il ressemble pour moi Harry." To which Saul answered: "Peut-être Harry a caché quelque chose d'intéressant ici Miss Granger."

"Oops I forgot you spoke French Mione." said Harry. To which Ginny added: "OK you guys, will you knock it off for us language challenged?" she said with her hands balled up into fists on her hips with a glare at Harry since he started it.

"Ha, ha. Just having a bit of fun Gin."

"Look over yonder then..." to which Hermione says, "Harry you are watching too much TV."

As Harry points to an open spot in the field and suddenly shimmering into view is a sleek 8 meter long roughly cylindrical shaped muggle thing that looked like a small bus with no wheels.

"Wow!? Harry, uhm, what is that? Is that thing somehow going to take us to Atlantis?" said Mione. Before Harry could reply, Saul said: "It looks like a small muggle submarine ladies, maybe Atlantis really is just sunken underwater around here somewhere and Harry has been playing jokes on us?" Exasperated but glad she finally has one up on Mione says, "Guys, I know what that is. That's a gate-ship. It's what Atlantis uses for space shuttles. I'll bet this one is Harry's personal transport. Is that right Harry?"

"You betcha." "Not fair Gin, you have a head start on us for knowing what things are so far." Laughing all four of them head over to the gate-ship. "Harry," Mione says, "aren't you worried someone will see this?" "Nah, I placed strong anti-muggle and notice-me-not charms on it after I landed it fully cloaked. Right now, we're the only ones who can see it, and when I take off we'll be cloaked." "Very well done Harry," said Saul.

Harry opens the cargo door to the rear of the ship. The crew walks through the small cargo area which contains some extra seating for passengers with Mione 'oohing and aahing' at several interesting looking gadgets. Ginny has seen it all before of course and Saul just keeps a stoic look on his face, soaking it all in. They get near the cockpit area and Harry says, "OK, those four seats up front near the flight console are the ones we'll be using. I'll be taking the one to the front and left. You all need to fight over who will get to sit shotgun with me in the co-pilot seat and then the other two behind them."

"Mione, why don't you take the co-pilot seat this time. I've been in this before, you can see what it's like." Saul says, "wait a minute, am I chopped salamander?" and Harry says, "Saul you'll have plenty of chances let the girls have fun."

Mione is the first to sit down and when she touches the console all the lights in the ship and the console turn on. "Oh boy Harry, is that OK?" "It's no problem Mione. The ship's AI is just responding to your touch because you contain enough of the ancient genes to be able to activate Alteran technology. All witches and wizards have that. At some point we'll need to test the same for squibs. We'll see on that."

Once everyone is seated comfortably, Harry says, "OK team, we're getting ready to take off. Any last regrets before I blast you into space?" Silence. "Nope. OK then, here we go."

As Harry raised the cloak and the ship begins to ascend Mione says, "Harry shouldn't we feel some kind of pressure from the launch like they show in all the TV shows?" "No Mione, actually we have very advanced inertia dampeners and artificial gravity, so unless something goes wrong, you will never feel that or any loss of gravity on any of our ships." "Ah, cool, very nice Harry." "Yeah Harry," says Saul. "I didn't understand much of what you just said, but I'm glad being blast into space doesn't hurt as much as it sounded."

As they get moving, Harry takes a little time to show them what the main console controls are. "First, just so that you know, you won't see me touching the console much because I am just piloting the ship through my neural interface to the ships AI. But, if we wanted to use the manual controls by hand-"That over there is the control for raising and lowering the cloak. This in front of me is for altitude and velocity control. This one will open and close the cargo door in the rear of the ship where we entered."

"Over there with all the fancy flashing lights you see is the Communications console and over here with the other mono-chromatic lights above the velocity controls is the weapons console. Unfortunately this ship does not have shields, but it does have a good complement of our advanced drone weapons. This really cool looking array of multiple rows of symbols in the front and middle of the console is this ships Astria-Porta dialing device. Those symbols are in the Alteran language and they describe mathematical symbols of different points in space. These correspond to the 'addresses' you hear me talk about in order for an Astria Porta to dial and connect to another one to form a connection."

"This ship is rather unique in that unlike any other Alteran ship it is sized to travel through an Astria Porta. This is why it is called a gate-ship. What I haven't mentioned yet is that in addition to the Astria Porta you've seen in the outpost where one can travel on foot from one station to another, we also have these in space in orbit of some planets, for instance I left one in orbit of the planet Lantea in the Pegasus galaxy where Atlantis had been in hiding for the past 10,000 years."

"So guys, what do you think of your first ride in a space-ship?"

Everyone agrees this is amazing and fun and are particularly glad to be able to see they are among the first of wizardkind ever to do this. Their names will go down in history books just for this fact alone.

"You know Mione, I never thought about it but I guess you're right."

"Alright we are now in Earth's orbit, so -now- you can say you are officially in space. You can look through the forward viewport and see Earth. OK, I'm going to maneuver us a bit so you can get a good look. The muggle space programs often describe Earth as looking like a big blue marble from space. "Yeah Harry, I can see that. It's so pretty says Ginny." "What do you think Hermione?" "Oh, it is very beautiful, Harry can you fly us to somewhere really pretty like say the Caribbean Sea, I want to see what that looks like from above too." "OK, girls, a little tour. But we can't spend all day sight-seeing." Harry says with a cheeky grin.

"OK, we are approaching the Caribbean sea from about 1000 km north-east of Florida in the USA, we are cloaked so no one can see us but, I am not going to fly too low to take any chances. "What do you think?" "It is so beautiful Harry, when you look down on the Earth it looks so small, it is strange. You can hold up your thumb to the viewport and make the Earth seem to disappear but instead of making me feel huge it makes me feel so small. The islands and the water are so pretty, like little dots on a soft blanket of pure blue. Looking at this makes me think that we humans should not live the way we do, believing we are so different. On the backdrop of space with the moon glistening in the distance, she looks so small and yet we all exist in the one tiny spot in the universe."

"I think those are wise words Mione, what about you Ginny and Saul?" "Harry, as an old pureblood wizard who has never even thought of something like this, I am pretty speechless. I mean, you know, you saw how it was like for a lot of the old timers during the war. Wizards seem to think the world revolves around us, but when you see it like this, and you realize there is no magic spell that can affect anything on this grand a scale, one has to think that there is a greater magic in the universe. Something bigger than all of us."

"I get the feeling that what you are going to show us from our ancient ancestors is going to open up doors for wizardkind that will change our worldview forever." "Probably true Saul. I just hope those changes are good ones and go smoothly. Some of those old timers as you put it worry me, they always are among the first to feel threatened by anything different from them, anything they don't understand they just treat as beneath them, and if it takes their personal power and privilege away they fight it tooth and nail."

"Well guys, as a bright-eyed almost brand-new pureblood witch, I have to say I agree with Mione. We study the stars from our astronomy towers but forget to look back at our own little pebble. This gives me so much perspective and Harry, it is beautiful to look at from up here, thank you."

For a moment Mione looks contemplative, and she rifles through her bag looking for one of the books she brought. Hey guys, here is a nifty quote I saw last night when I was reading up on the American space program. Saul and Ginny, if you didn't know this is a quote from one of the American astronauts to first walk on the moon:

_"If somebody'd said before the flight, "Are you going to get carried away looking at the earth from the moon?" I would have say, "No, no way." But yet when I first looked back at the earth, standing on the moon, I cried. — Alan Shepard_

"Wow, Miss Granger that is a powerful sentiment. You say that American muggles have been to the moon?" "Yup." "Wow, we wizards have a lot of catching up to do." Harry concludes, "Yes, that is true Saul, but I'll get you all caught up and then some, and by the time we're done we'll be teaching the muggles the great arts and sciences from the legacy our ancestors from the stars left for us."

For the rest of the trip they just make small talk or keep in silence with their thoughts to themselves, until Harry says:

"Hey team, I am going to bring us out of hyper-space in a minute to sub-light speed for docking with Atlantis, but I thought you would like to see Atlantis and the rest of our Fleet from the approach. This will be another first, and will probably blow you away because beside being on this little ship you haven't actually seen large space-ships in space before. I know I was blown away the first time, wait until you see this, and none of it compares to Atlantis in my eyes."

"Now normally you never want to look directly at a star, but the gate-ship's viewport contains special shielding that mitigates harmful levels of light and radiation, so you should be able to get a get look at the Alpha Centauri star-system, that Atlantis currently calls home."

"OK, here we go." Both girls and Saul have nothing to say for a few minutes except ooh and ahh. Harry starts chuckling after a while and says, alright let me explain what you are seeing: "Directly ahead you can see two stars that look very close to each other. The larger brighter one is Alpha Centauri A, the smaller dimmer one is Alpha Centauri B. This is the star around which our mining planet, Alpha Centauri Bb orbits. These are what is known as a binary star system. As seen from Earth, the combination of the luminosity of both stars appears as one to the naked eye and is the third brightest star other than our Sun that is seen from Earth." a lot more oohs and aahs. But Ginny had to be a smart-aleck and said: "Harry, you're doing a very nice job of this, you could be a tour director. If you ever decide to retire from your job as High Councilor and Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet, you have another career all waiting for you." Everyone cracks up at that. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it Gin." Harry says with a smile. "Ha, ha."

"OK, if you look way over there in the distance looking at a sharp angle out of the left side of the view screen you will see another star, that is called Alpha Centauri C, sometimes also called Proxima Centauri, which basically just means in muggle astronomy speak as 'the star closest to Alpha Centauri.' These three stars together are what is usually referred to by the muggles as the Alpha Centauri star-system or star-cluster; and as I've told you before, these are the stars closest to our home star, the Sun. Proxima is actually just a little closer to the Sun than Alpha Centauri AB and so technically is the star closest to our Sun."

"Now I'll head us over to Alpha Centauri Bb, our mining planet where our ships and city's await. The only major planetoid object among these three stars is our planet AC-Bb and it is uninhabitable, but is rich in all the raw materials we need to build more ships and facilities, so for a bunch of reasons I thought this was a good place to start out, but this is not where we will be staying, finding our first real habitable colony world is a project we will soon start in earnest. Right now we are stockpiling materials and performing an intelligence assessment of the galaxy."

As they come around the AC-B star with it behind them, the planet begins to come into view. Harry says, "OK, coming up ahead of us is our planet, from here you can start to see some of our 9 city-ships in orbit of the planet. You won't be able to see all the city-ships from this angle but I'm bringing us in on a vector to Atlantis so you will definitely see her in a minute. Starting from the outermost orbits first the four Asuran city-ships orbit at a distance of 500km from the planet and as you can see are spaced evenly around the planet. These also provide the first line of defense for our fleet with their shields overlapping the entire planet at four different intervals for maximum coverage. In the next orbit at 450 km you would normally see the next four Asuran city-ships which consist of our industrial ships of 2 mining and 2 refinery city-ships-currently these four ships are near the surface performing the mining and refining operations I mentioned before and building up a stockpile. The next and last city-ship you will see at a 400km orbit is our Capitol City Atlantis.

At this point Ginny says, "Harry those are pretty snow-flakes." Well Gin, guys-those pretty snowflakes are our city-ships, they are each 87sq km in size. you see the 6 primary arms of the 'snow-flake'?" Everyone nods and says yes. "Well, those are the main piers off of the central city structures, those piers can dock a total of up to 24 ships while stationary, 16 of the larger Battleship class, and 8 Cruiser, Transport, or Industrial class; or while stowed for hyper-space travel can dock a total of 12, with 8 of the larger class and 4 of the smaller class. As we get closer to Atlantis you will see four Asuran Aurora Class battleships already docked and stowed ready for intergalactic hyper-space flight."

"We're close enough for you to see some details of these city-ships and the docked ships. Do you see what I'm talking about?" a lot more oohs and aahs. "Harry, Mione says, "I'm getting goose bumps. This is just Wow!. This all belongs to you?" "Pretty much yeah, if and as I am able to find any Alteran survivors which is a good possibility on our missions this week, and get some involvement from intrepid exploration and adventurous minded witches and wizards, of course then it won't just be all mine, I'll be sharing it; but for the long foreseeable future I will remain the Supreme Commander of all of this to ensure the vision I have for the renewal of our ancestors civilization comes to fruit."

"OK now, before I take us in to dock I'm going to fly us around the city and the piers so you can get a good look. This isn't a view we get very often, at least in space; because it's normally a lot more convenient to just gate up via an Astria Porta, or even from ship to ship to beam across using the matter transporters. I just thought this way would be more fun for you the first time." "Thank you Harry," says Gin. "and I stick by my previous tour guide comment."

"Alright see these towers on the city? That one there, one of the two smaller towers is what we call the South-East pier and is where the Living Quarters for Command Staff including the Penthouse Suites are located, we will be staying in these Penthouse suites. The other piers contain many other facilities and laboratories, weapons platforms, shield platforms, and so forth. I will tell you more about all that when I give you a...a...OK I'll say it, a _tour_ of the city." Ginny and Mione giggle and that even brings a grin to Saul's usually stoic face."

"OK now, you see those oblong egg-shaped things docked to the arms off the central spire? Those are the four Asuran Battleships. To give you perspective, those are each 3km long. Huge aren't they? Really seems strange when you consider they are crewed by only 384 Alterans or Asurans. One thing I'll tell you about more sometime but I'll let you know now, these Asuran Aurora class Battleships while formidably more powerful than almost anything they will ever come across, are quite a bit less powerful than their namesake the Alteran Aurora class Battleships. It appears that even though the Asurans copied almost to the T the build-outs of ships and city's from their Lantean makers, they did not have the same level of technology available to them. If we do get into any scrapes out there, unless it gets out of hand, we will actually do most of the fighting from Atlantis herself. Frankly, I'm only taking the Battleships for show. The city itself could eat these Battleships for a light snack."

"Enough show and tell now guys? Merlin is telling me that we're running late." "Sure Harry," says Mione. "Thanks for taking the time to show us this way, it was very thoughtful." Ginny can be heard muttering in a sing-song voice, "tour guide." Saul just said, "Thank you Harry it has been awe inspiring and very enlightening."

...

As the crew exits the gate-ship in the hanger, Merlin is waiting for them and Harry says, "OK team, you'll get to see a lot more new and interesting things aboard the ship as we get ready to go, and feel free to ask any questions you want, but for now no more tour guide mode for me. Our first mission actually takes us back to Earth, but after that mission we will be heading out to deep space in the middle of the galaxy and then into the Pegasus galaxy. We want to try to get this local thing done today so that we can make sure we get done everything else we want to do this week." Hermione, Saul, meet Councilor Merlin aka Moros which is his Lantean-Alteran name, also my First Officer as Commander of the Alteran Fleet. Ginny and Merlin have already met. "It is very nice to meet you Merlin, I am honored" greeted Mione. "The honor is all mine Miss Granger." "Call me Hermione, please." "I am also very honored to meet you Great Merlin. I know as Harry explained that you are now only the memories and personality that remains of our Merlin, but nevertheless, you or your namesake rather are revered among our people." "I am very happy to meet you also Mr. Croaker. I look forward to regaling you with tales of how my namesake became the legend among your people and the history that came to be." "That honor will be mine Merlin" said Saul. "Wonderful" said Harry, "let's get up to the command deck so we can get proper attire, security and such sorted out and get this first mission underway. Merlin, I know you're eager to give a general sitrep. but we can wait until after we are underway to the Tria since we will have some time to kill then." "Very well Harry."

...

A little while later up in the command deck.

"OK, we are going to take care of some security issues first." "Saul, here is the WNA I promised you, please put it on now." Saul does so and Harry takes a couple minutes to help him acclimate to it. "OK, here is what I'm going to do. All three of you now have your PNA or WNA and you will be logged into city security at Level 3 access which will provide you full access to all spaces of the city except military Level 2 and command Level 1. I have included an exception of course so that you are allowed access to this command deck and the adjacent ready room, but you will not be able to give command level instructions to Atlantis. Sorry guys, none of you are ready for that yet. Your PNA and WNA is DNA-locked to you so that even if someone else stole it from you somehow it will not work for them. Keep in mind it is your key to access, if you are not wearing it Atlantis won't know how to properly identify you for security access controls. To finish this, I am going to give voice authorization for each of you in turn, as I do this, after you hear me say your name you need to simply step up beside me and say "Hello Atlantis, my name is ~your full name~ and aliases are ~your aliases~. This will help Atlantis recognize your voice and at that time will scan your DNA and life-sign signature into the database, and scan your PNA or WNA to verify your personal identification."

Standing in front of the security console Harry says, "Atlantis recognize security access authorization Harry James Potter, High Councilor of Atlantis."

"Acknowledged, Harry James Potter, High Councilor of Atlantis is authorized."

Atlantis, add the following personnel to city-wide security access Level 3:

Hermione Jean Granger, alias Hermione, alias Mione, alias Hermi." Harry motions to Mione to come on. Mione steps up and says "Hello Atlantis my name is Hermione Jean Granger, alias Hermione, alias Mione, alias Hermi."

"Acknowledged, Hello Hermione, scan is complete, security access Level 3 is authorized."

Ginevra Molly Weasley, alias Ginny, alias Gin, alias Ginevra."

"Acknowledged, Hello Ginny, scan is complete, security access Level 3 is authorized."

"Saul David Croaker, alias Saul."

"Acknowledged, Hello Saul, scan is complete, security access Level 3 is authorized."

"Atlantis, end security access authorization."

"Acknowledged, security access authorization disabled."

"So, does anyone have any questions about that?"

Gin asks "Harry, why did you put my first name last in the list of aliases unlike the others?" "Oh, I had forgot to mention that the first alias you name in the list is the primary one that Atlantis itself will call you by when communicating with you, and I know you like to be called Ginevra the least, but it needs to have it on record all the same."

"Oh, OK Harry, that makes sense and thanks. That's perfect."

"Anyone else?"

"No," Saul says, "that made as much sense to me as most of what we've been doing so far but I think I'm keeping up."

"Mione?"

"No, I'm good."

"OK then let's go into the ready room. I want you all to change into clothes more suitable for an Alteran. Who knows who we'll meet over the next week, but with luck some of them will be Alterans, or Lantean-Alterans anyway. So, we should look the part. I think the best thing is to learn how to transfigure one set of customary Lantean clothes that you like and just transfigure your clothes whenever you need to dress the part, so that you don't have to keep changing all the time. Or if you decide you like the Lantean style better you can always wear it, that's what I do when I'm on Atlantis anyway. Later on when you get to your suites, and I have a penthouse suite picked out for each of us on the same floor of the command tower by the way, Atlantis will have already replicated a set of clothes appropriate to your size and gender based on the scans she just took of you. Anyway, here are some samples to choose from, for now like I said just transfigure your current clothes and you can get to your real set of clothes later. Is this OK with everyone?"

"Alright, while you're doing that I need to talk to Merlin for a minute."

...

"Merlin, for the first mission, if we find a living Alteran, probably in a deep cryogenic sleep if they've lasted this long, do we have the medical expertise to help them recover?"

"Yes Harry, our Infirmary can handle any situation we find. However I also recommend you send for an Asuran medical team to accompany us. During the re-assignment of their personnel among the available ships, I took the liberty working with Niam to have him re-assign and then download all the necessary medical knowledge to form a team of medical officers and orderlies along with all of the proper field equipment and expertise. They of course never had a need for such a team themselves but, since they are now providing all of the support staff for our young re-birth of our civilization. We thought that we needed to do something like this to prepare to provide full support for organics. It was Niam's idea really."

"Really?" "That is amazing insight and forethought. I will need to thank him." "I think that would be a good idea Harry. I think you will find that properly motivated the Asurans are going to be a good resource in our society." "I agree and I know I have been harsh from the beginning, I am just overly-sensitive to operational security right now. Until today, yourself included, for all of this that we are doing, I have been surrounded only by machines and computers, no human or living support at all." "I know Harry, and Niam understands that too." "I think he is trying to prove himself to you." "He's off to a great start." "I agree." "For now, you will find that, while lightly staffed because even with the Asurans we are spread very thin, all Atlantis main support facilities are staffed with the appropriate types of officers, orderlies, or engineers necessary to maintain a skeleton crew and life support." "Excellent!" "Indeed."

Harry returns to the ready room to find everyone decked out in their choice of Lantean attire. Harry has already transfigured his.

"Ha. We almost all look the same." "Well Harry, look at this stuff, it mostly does look the same and it's all tan or beige. It does appear as though they put different cuts to the seams or seams and stripes in different places, I'm going to guess that if these are some kind of uniforms that the differences indicate what type of profession they are in. I don't know." exclaims Mione. "Anyway," Gin continues, "we all decided we would all dress similarly so that if we do run into other people out there we would all look like we are part of your crew, which besides us is rather sparse isn't it?" "Yes, you are right. That is a good idea of course and the outfit I am wearing is the one of High Command rank with this Councilor insignia here see, and over hear this additional stripe around the collar indicates that I am the High Councilor. So, this will all work nicely. I wonder if I should work on getting Merlin to stop looking the part of ancient wizard like he always has? I don't know if he does that for me, now us, or just because that -is- how Merlin last dressed, with the big flowing gossamer robes."

"I can answer that Harry." "Oh Hi Merlin, didn't see you there." "Yes, well you got it right, this is exactly how Merlin dressed the last time he was on Earth performing cheap magic tricks for your muggle and wizard ancestors." "Oh, nice. I'm not sure if I like the way you put that, you cheeky little AI." "Harry! that's Merlin you're talking to." exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah, yeah." "C'mon Merlin, guys, let's get this show on the road." Saul can be see off the side keeping his tongue and just shaking his head in light hearted disapproval.

"Well folks we are dressed the part now, although I don't know what part Merlin is dressed for. Actually Merlin now that I think about it, if we meet any Lanteans on this trip, they will recognize you as Moros right? But will they recognize you in those clothes or could you switch to something they would be more used to for you? I mean you are officially a Councilor here and my First Officer, Second in Command of the Alteran Fleet?" Sigh. "I suppose you are right Harry, I will change my appearance to how I used to look when I was last among the Lanteans. Do you want me to put that nice collar piece on too indicating I am High Councilor again as well?" "Ha, ha, Merlin. If you were the real living Merlin I -would- say yes you know." "But under the circumstances?" "I know, I know, just checking."

...

With everyone gathered on the command deck, Harry says, OK here is the plan.

"We are going to fly Atlantis to a very high Earth orbit maintaining cloak. They should not detect us. Then the five of us plus an Asuran medical team and an Asuran engineering team will beam to the surface where Atlantis has detected the life-sign. This is Antarctica so as you know it will be cold. We will wear the standard Lantean cold weather gear and the engineers will set up a temporary shelter and work-space to perform this recovery operation from with some warmth and protection from the elements. However, I don't expect us to be on the surface too long. If we do find and recover a living Alteran we will beam them directly to the Atlantis Infirmary and allow the medical staff to treat them and so forth. Does anyone not want to go to the surface for this mission? You don't have to. As excitement goes, this might be the least since we're still on Earth, just let me know."

Everyone says they want to go, it's part of their first mission on this adventure and they don't want to miss anything.

...

"OK now that everyone is gathered and ready, Atlantis transport us to the designated surface coordinates." ~bright flash of light~

"Gin, just to let you know, this isn't far from where you found the Astria Porta for us."

"Harry, it looks like we will not have to search long to find our life sign, they are not that far from the surface. It appears that whoever this is, is buried 10 meters directly in front of us in a block of ice about 13 meters below the surface."

"OK, you men get the shelter and work-space set up, and the rest of you follow me and lets see about recovering this person."

...

1 hour later...

"Commander, we have reached her." "Her?" "Yes the life-sign appears to be a young Alteran woman and scans indicate she is still alive in a very advanced form of cryogenic sleep." "OK, let's get her out of there then." "Medical team let's get her to the shelter to see what we can do for her."

A little while later inside the shelter, the lead medical officer says, "Commander, I need to ask all of you organics to stay outside. Actually sir, it would be better for you all to return to Atlantis." "Why doctor?" "Because this woman is not a Lantean, she is an Alteran who must have never made it during the ancient Alterans original evacuation from Earth to Lantea on Atlantis, she is probably 7.5 million years old if she dates back to the final exodus of Atlantis, and she has the deadly ancient plague that nearly wiped out all the Alterans."

"Oh, my! Yes, I agree we will all return to Atlantis. Will you be able to free her alive from her cryogenic sleep?" "Yes, we can do that here or on Atlantis." "Doctor, beam her to one of the quarantine pods in your Infirmary. When she is recovered enough for you to perform any other work on her, administer the cure for the plague to her. When she is medically fit for visitors including being blessed by no less than three verifications that she is free of the plague, let me know and we'll come to the Infirmary to debrief her."

"He turns to the rest of the team. Wow! I didn't expect to find one of our ancient ancestors from the original line of Alterans. This is huge. Guys, Merlin knows this of course and you only know the overview I gave you regarding the plague. But, the Lanteans eventually discovered the cure for the plague while in Pegasus. I'm sure if they knew this woman was alive they would have come back for her. Anyway, it is our duty to help her survive I think?"

"I agree Harry" says Hermione. "We're all behind you Harry" says Gin and Saul says "Well, if this is true, this woman is going to prove a lot of people wrong about a great many things. Wow is right Harry."

...

Back on Atlantis, after the woman is cured and verified by the medical team for human contact, the team makes a visit to her in the Infirmary.

_A/N: we will make use of the name Ayiana because her real name was never revealed in the series. and 7.5m years to take the average of the age they give us._

Harry is the first to approach her and attempts to address her in his best imitation of what he thinks is the ancient dialect of Alteran,

"Hello, my name is Harry, what is your name?"

"Hel-lo, Har-ry, my name is Ay-iana."

"Well, Ayiana, do you know how long you were asleep for?"

"No Har-ry"

"We are aboard your old city-ship Atlantis and if you were among the Alterans who did not manage to escape the great plague with the city during its final exodus, you are 7.5 million years old, placing us from your memory very, very far into your future."

"Atlantis? Good. Atlantis survived this long? Very good."

"Yes, I will explain more about ourselves later. But, please let me welcome you back and to say how happy we are that you survived this long. We were able to develop a cure for the plague millions of years after Atlantis left the galaxy and we have cured you of it. You are perfectly healthy once again."

"Thank you Harry."

"It sounds like you are getting a better grasp on our language and dialect. I take it that you have the same Alteran gift of rapidly learning new languages that I have?"

"Yes, Harry, that is correct."

"Good, because right now we have several people in the room who can only understand you through a universal translator."

"Is it okay if I give you the gift of our new primary language called English so that you can speak freely with all of us?"

"Yes, Harry, I would like that very much. Thank You."

Harry goes over to stand in front of Ayiana touches her shoulders and slowly and gently leans his forehead toward hers until his forehead is touching hers. This is a very intimate action and the girls let out a ~gasp~ of surprise wondering what is Harry doing with this woman, but they remain silent because they don't understand and are sure that Harry will explain.

Harry backs away and says in English again, "OK Ayiana, do you understand me now? and in perfect English in an imitation of Harry's own accent answers, "perfectly Harry, thank you."

"OK, everyone come on over let me introduce you." "Alright Harry," Ginny whispers to Harry as she walks by him to get closer to the table, "but what was that you did with that woman, it looked like you were getting ready to kiss her?" Ayiana with very acute senses heard her loud and clear and let out a little ~snort~ of laughter but tried to hold it in. "Ah, that is nothing dear, that is the customary Alteran way of transferring learned knowledge directly from one Alteran to another. It isn't done very often actually and is considered rather intimate in their culture, but given the circumstances I thought the exception in this case warranted it." "OK Harry, but are you going to start hitting on every pretty Alteran woman you meet?" At this Ayiana let out an even louder ~snort~ of laughter, with a grin, she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" Ayiana says. With an ~eep~ Ginny backed up a step. "Uh, yes ma'am you are beautiful." Harry and Mione both let out a quick laugh and Harry said, let me introduce everyone OK? Ayiana these two very beautiful young women are my girlfriends," taking Ginny's hand and kissing it, "Ginny Weasley, and this," taking Mione's hand and kissing it, "is Hermione Granger." "This gentleman to your right is Saul Croaker a friend and colleague, and further to his right, is Councilor Moros, my First Officer. I am Harry Potter, High Councilor and Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet; or for your sake I should say, the New Alteran Fleet. Team, this is Ayiana, of Terra, one of our original Alteran ancestors."

"It is well to meet all of you" says Ayiana. "I would not say that I personally am one of your ancestors High Councilor, as I myself never reproduced."

Ayiana continues "I thank you very much for finding me and coming to my rescue and curing me of the plague. I am grateful to you. I would very much like to hear the story of what happened to our people, from what you have said it is implied that while some have survived there is not many."

"Your welcome Ayiana and as I said before welcome back. We would like to sit and talk with you and bring you up to date. You have quite a lot of history to catch up on. And then we need to hear from you, what you want to do. We know that the people from your time are long gone and we will do whatever we can to make you feel at home and comfortable among us in this time. At least Atlantis itself will be familiar surroundings for you."

"Doctor, is she cleared to leave medical? We can take her to get something to eat, get her assigned quarters, and discuss any next steps?"

"Yes, Commander, she is released from the Infirmary."

"OK, then everyone let's return to the command deck and ready room for a bit."

On the way to the command deck, through his neural interface he commands Merlin to dispatch a team from one of their city-ships in orbit of AC-Bb that is not participating in this expedition, to take a team with a gate-ship under cloak to return to the surface where they found Ayiana and sterilize the surrounding area and any ice or source of water that might have been contaminated by exposure to Ayiana before she was cured.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 22

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

August 3, 1998 ...

1800 in the evening...

They wrapped up a little late in the afternoon so, Harry and Merlin showed Ginny, Hermione, and Ayiana to their suites on the Penthouse level and showed them how to use the transporters to get to whatever destination they wanted. All three ladies took the opportunity to get acquainted with their suites and got refreshed a little before dinner. Harry told them that they had finished today's work a little ahead of schedule...

"So, is everyone refreshed and had a good break?"

"I had dinner brought up to the ready room for all of us since there are so few of us that need to eat. Merlin will join us too for some conversation."

"I had Merlin move us into geostationary orbit of the dark side of Earth's moon for now. We don't have to leave for our next destination until after midnight standard time, so I thought we could take some time to get caught up on the status of other projects and get Ayiana caught up on what we are doing, and see what she wants to do."

"First, Merlin while we're eating why don't you give us a sitrep. of all our major named projects since the last time I got one from you."

"OK, Harry, here is the sitrep."

"The following is the status of Re-occurring activities and standing orders."

-Intelligence satellite deployment in the Milky Way is at 30%

-Defense satellite construction is at 55% (160 of 288)

-Potentia construction stockpile is 36

-The two city-refineries are in mining operation orbit and mining and refining rich deposits of trinium, neutronium, naquadah, and many other rare minerals used in our manufacturing processes.

The following is the status of planned expeditions. All remaining expeditions on the schedule are planned for this week.

-1. Expedition to recover the Tria traveling at .999 light speed. Scheduled: 8/4. Led by Harry.

-2. Expedition to recover the Aurora adrift in Pegasus. Scheduled: 8/5. Led by Harry.

-3. Expedition to recover the unknown Aurora class orbiting a star in Pegasus. Scheduled: 8/6. Led by Harry.

Open issues that still need project sub-tasks to be created and started on are:

\- Determine suitable habitable planets for settlement.

\- Establish naming conventions for all Altera Nova ships and city's.

\- Develop new Astria Porta monitoring bug to spy on the Americans.

For review, the recently completed projects and sub-tasks are:

-4. Expedition to investigate the Alteran life sign on Earth. Scheduled: 8/3. Led by Harry. -Located and rescued this beautiful young Alteran woman, Ayiana from 7.5mya

-5. Expedition to recover an abandoned Gate-ship. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin. -Ship was discovered to be a banned experimental time-ship created by Janus. It is locked in cold storage for future study. Supreme Commander and First Officer access only.

-6. Expedition to investigate abandoned city-ship in Pegasus. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin. -Discovered abandoned ship. Recovered what technology of value, destroyed the rest. Allowed the human refugees who have taken the damaged ship as shelter to stay there. Gave them the Lantean surface Astria Porta address.

-7. Expedition to recover ancient Alteran experimental time-loop machine. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.-Machine recovered and destroyed, exotic materials recycled to stockpiles.

-8. Expedition to recover to ancient Alteran repositories of knowledge. Scheduled: 7/30-8/2. Led by Merlin.-Both were recovered and are locked up in cold storage.

-Redistributed Asuran personnel and revised programmed knowledge sets for new professions as needed to provide a skeleton crew for Atlantis for all major shipboard and life support operations functions; and redistributed the remaining Asuran personnel from their 4 original city-ships to now include the 4 other industrial ships. General city-ship crew complement is down from the 150,000 standard on their original 4 city-ships (total of 600,000) to 70,000 on each their 8 city-ships, with 40,000 having been re-assigned to Atlantis to provide us a skeleton crew and security.

-Modified Earth Astria Porta to prevent Earth's Secondary Porta Dialing Device from detecting it.

-Built 500 WNAs

-Earth outpost shield generator construction is 100% complete and installed.

-Established initial contact with Earth's wizarding population and formed special joint project to study integration of our society's."

...

"Any questions on any of that so far before we continue on to new business?"

Harry says, "I only have one question Merlin, was that you flirting with Ayiana? Is that even possible?"

Merlin says, "Moving on. Any serious questions?"

Harry replies, "Merlin let's get to any new business you and I have that needs to be added to the work list because then we should open it up to the rest of the group for questions and mostly all of this is new or news to them and they will probably have a lot of questions, and I suspect Ayiana is going to have a fair few herself."

Merlin says, "OK, the only new item I have at the moment is to let you know that before we started mining and refining operations, that the refinery where the finished refined products are stored was already at a full stockpile before we left Pegasus, so for the time being we are reserving some of the space we normally use for storage of raw ore before processing on the mining ships to store finished refined products, but we will soon need another place to keep a large stockpile of finished refined product."

Harry replies, "Well a couple of our tasks might help in that regard, we might just have to move up their schedule a little bit to make sure we're ready on time. I'll get to that in a minute then. My first new item is that I have worked up an initial design for a molecular constructor satellite that will work in conjunction with our new defense satellite platforms in order to created a self-healing planetary defense system wherein destroyed defense satellites will receive a replicated replacement in near real-time."

Merlin replies, "That is an excellent idea Harry, I wonder why in all our years, we never thought to do that?" "Well," Harry replies, "I don't know but remember your namesake only invented the molecular constructor machine after leaving Pegasus for the final time." "That is true Harry, but we had the underlying technology all along, we just never thought to use it that way, same story with the MCM. Anyway I'm going to chalk it up to your fresh human ingenuity." "Well, maybe, but we have a saying too, 'necessity is the mother of invention'."

Then Harry says, "Well if you like my human ingenuity, you will like my next project to add to the task list. We are going to redesign and upgrade all the standard Ship designs and build-outs, including a new modern and modular city-ship design with options for multiple purpose and multiple theatre configurations. I have some ideas sketched out already but I'll need to get more input on that."

"So then finally, to get to your concern over material stockpiles Merlin, I want to move up the work on choosing planets for our first settlements because I think I have already found the right star system and planets to begin with, but this plan will also need some work. However, if this basically works the way I think, one of the two planets I have in mind that are in the same system will be an ideal place to make our materials stockpile among other strategic purposes. Before I get deep into that now I want to ask the room if they have any questions about any of the project work Merlin and I have been discussing?"

Saul begins by saying, "Right now Harry I barely understood a word of what you all were talking about. I mean I got the context of some of it surely but much of the terminology is beyond me and of course I have no frame of reference for what you're doing so I'm going to continue to sit here quietly and continue to observe and absorb information. I will say that when you previewed for us what this project was going to entail didn't do it justice, this is so much larger than my technological backward wizard mind could comprehend when you told us about this at the Ministry, but at the same time I see the total value of going down this path, so keep on, don't let me slow you down."

"OK Saul, I understand perfectly, this is your first intro. but like I told you when we started, nothing is going to beat having you immersed into this activity with your own eyes and ears for eventually getting the bottom of what this is all about. Thank you."

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Ayiana is the next one to speak up. "Harry, I don't even know where to begin. My 7.5my of missing knowledge, your past, my future-now present, if it were not for my great familiarity with the science and technology of our people I would be very lost right now. But, even though I am not lost I do not understand a lot of what is going on because I am missing certain frames of reference too. For one thing, what is a wizard and if Saul doesn't understand much of what you are saying, exactly what kind of project are you undertaking with him right now? I guess I am just very confused, I don't know the current state of our society, our people, where we now live, anything? I see that you are occupying Atlantis here in the Milky Way galaxy when it was destined for Pegasus last I knew. I don't know who the Asurans are, never heard of them but, from the few I've seen around they look like Alterans to me but I pick up no telepathic presence and sense no life-force from them at all. At most, I sense only I think 4 other life forms on this voyage beside myself, you Harry, these two young ladies and Saul here."

"Ayiana, you have a lot of great questions and I think I have a way to begin answering some of it now, but it will still mostly be an overview. Then later we can get you more caught up on the hard facts of history since you went into cryogenic sleep. I will gloss quickly over most of the 7.5my history up until 10,000ya and then dig in a bit deeper on how we got into our present situation and what we are currently trying to do. I think that will get you started on being caught up. Later I will have you use our control chair which is connected to a repository of knowledge that will give you all the details you are missing from 7.5mya until 10,000ya. From there, we still have a gap that we can only partially fill explaining only the part about where our little remnant of Alteran civilization came from but we are just now beginning to study the gaps in our own history and the galaxy's history from 10,000ya to present."

"First the high-level, after Atlantis left on its final departure from Earth 7.5mya to escape the plague, for some reason perhaps you can explain at some time, you were left behind near the old outpost. Then that last remnant of your Alteran society settled on the planet they called Lantea in the Pegasus galaxy [ _A/N: insert what little canon knowledge of Alteran history exists from 7.5mya to 10,000ya-I'm not going to make one up from the little scraps the series gave us and then have people argue with me over what I got wrong or missed because it doesn't matter going forward, I will make up what I need to fit my story. In my story Lanteans are simply Alterans who escaped the plague 7.5my later-sorry_].

"So, as you can see during that time during the last age of the civilization they accidentally created these Wraith during their studies of biological ascension which subsequently mutated and evolved into beings who actually feed on the life-force of Alterans or any human forms of life. This led to the last great war for our people that ended 10,000ya."

"We lost that war."

"The surviving remnant of the Alteran civilization, then known only as the Lanteans living on this Capitol city-ship, having been all that survived the war, decided that they would sink the city-ship, preserving it for a future evolution of the Alteran-Human line to hopefully find and recover. Then the rest, having recently mastered ascension decided to ascend, thus abandoning Atlantis and the remains of our civilization in this plane of existence to an unknown fate. However, there were some exceptions, the namesake of our friend Merlin here, who was a Lantean named Moros and one of the former High Councilor's of Atlantis during its final years, and handfuls of a few other Lanteans, decided to return to Earth just prior to the abandonment of Atlantis, choosing not to ascend."

"At some point Merlin did ascend and then chose to descend again for reasons I have not been told and have not yet discovered. Somewhere along the line Merlin became a legend among our line's first ancestors, with us in our age believing he delivered and taught magic to us, or at least became famous for having been the most powerful of our kind. Our friend there, the remains of Merlin/Moros' old PNA AI, now uploaded into a very advanced neutronium-nanite based human form replicator modeled on the Asuran HFR, has given us his last memories and personality, but unfortunately Merlin chose to remove or lock certain memories that he did not want revealed to us; one of those unfortunately, is the secret to ascension."

"Who we are, we four, are the first four of what is approximately 1 million descendants of those handful of Alteran-Lanteans who came back 10,000ya to take their chances on Earth who then inter-married and reproduced with the line of humans that previously evolved on Earth that existed from the time that the people of your era seeded human life on our planet based on a portion of your genome. This essentially performed a natural form of eugenics on a portion of the native human population by us having been back-crossed essentially with the descendants of those who seeded our original parent genome. So that a portion of the 7 billion humans now living on Earth, this 1 million of us I referred to, are now the closest living descendants or cousins from our age to your original line of Alteran, now being a hybrid race of your original seeded human life on Earth and the few surviving Alteran-Lantean's, that we know of so far at least. It will be interesting to see what a sample of your DNA could teach us in comparison to what we know about us wizards, native humans who have not back-crossed who we call muggles, and any more recent 10,000ya Lanteans we might find. There is also a sub-genus of our kind that we call squibs, people who are born with enough pineal sensitivity to sense ZPE but no direct ability to use it themselves. Perhaps we can learn more about that as well."

"Our sub-genus on Earth lives hidden and apart from the main population because we developed a portion of your advanced ability to sense and manipulate matter and zero point energy. We use our access to ZPE to hide and keep ourselves invisible from the other humans on Earth who cannot sense and use ZPE. On Earth, this group having been isolated from any technological advancement began to rely solely upon their gifts and came to call it magic, and lost our understanding of where this ability really comes from or any serious understanding or even interest in technology."

"Furthermore, on Earth, ordinary native humans who are not back-crossed similarly to us only have the capacity to use about 10% of their brains and have almost no pineal sensitivity to ZPE, what our people currently call magic, while the 1 million or so magical people have use of about 20% of their brain capacity and have a range of anywhere from 15%-25% pineal sensitivity to ZPE, allowing them enough access to it use it but unfortunately not enough to ever gain a complete understanding of it. Following up to my previous point about squibs, I would speculate they have somewhere in the range of 1-14% pineal sensitivity but I have not had a chance to study any squibs to determine this yet."

"I have further speculated that among the other 7 billion native human population that some of them may be un-recognized or un-accounted for squibs who possess something greater than 0% of pineal sensitivity. I speculate on this because their culture has millennia of stories of some people being at times partially clairvoyant or temporarily able to see ghosts and even sense or feel strange phenomenon in their environment that they otherwise cannot explain-they often refer to that as a 'sixth sense' which sounds awfully familiar to me since it is easy to describe our pineal ZPE sensitivity as such. Finally, on this point about genetics, all humans on Earth even the native ones that I describe as not having back-crossed, are born with a pineal gland; it just seems that for the very vast majority of them, it remains dormant and serves them no purpose. So, it would appear that they have at least slightly back-crossed as well during some distant point in their evolution, possibly as far back as when the people of your era originally seeded human life there, since they seem to have much more significant genetic drift than the magical population does."

"Ironically, among the magical people of Earth, they have come to find hundreds of more creative and interesting ways to use the access to ZPE they do have, and master it by using hand-held foci that allow them to channel the energy better and more consistently, they call these "magic wands." While Alterans have 100% pineal access and can control matter and ZPE manipulation by sheer force of will and the focus of their considerably more advanced mind, Alterans have only used it to evolve several gifts compared to the 100's of uses that the wizards and witches of Earth have for it, but the few you do use it for such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, Healing by Touch, and the Gift of Languages, etc. you are truly masters of, while witches and wizards can only imitate those gifts."

"Any questions so far?" To this, every hand in the room went up, even Merlin's, but he was joking. Sigh. Harry says, "ha, ha, of course, I am sure for the witches and wizards in the room I have just answered a LOT of questions but also spawned some new ones, because so far I haven't had the chance to sit down and explain even this much to them. But, guys if you can hold on for a minute, let's have Ayiana ask her questions because I think the answers to her questions will continue to inform everyone."

"Thank you Harry. Yes I have a lot of questions too. But, you have cleared up quite a bit for me already and you are right, use of the most recent repository of knowledge from the Lanteans will help me fill the blanks in my history, that will be perfect. Thank you. So, for now my two main questions are really, 1) truly are your people the only branch of my people left alive? and 2) I sense that you are far different from the ordinary magic-user as you describe them from your world, you seem to have mastered the Alteran gifts and I can sense a life-force power in you stronger than I have in any other Alteran." "Well that will be because I partially ascended and then immediately turned around and returned to my original body."

Harry exhales and says "The first question is very difficult because I have only just started searching for all the remnants of lost Alteran civilization I can find within the past month or so. You in fact are the first from the original line of Alteran that I have found. This expedition we are on will next attempt to find and recover several lost Lantean Aurora class Battleships, which if we are lucky and if their are survivors on any of them, we could potentially find and rescue up to 384 Lanteans from each ship. I am fairly sure due to circumstances that one of the three ships is abandoned, but the other two might have more promise. So maybe before this week is out we will find up to 768 more living Alterans from the Lantean era and be able to rescue them as well. Right now though I have no leads on any other surviving Alterans from your era. I don't know how you did it, the form of cryogenic sleep you were in seemed far in advance of what even Lantean stasis pods could do as of 10,000ya. But, if you have any clues as to where any other surviving pockets of Alterans could have gone to ground we will definitely try to help you find them. Otherwise, we would love it if you joined our little family here. Our mission is to find and recover as much of the lost Alteran civilization as we can. Since discovering it, I consider it our legacy. I wish to blow on the remaining embers and light the fire anew, to renew and rebuild the Alteran civilization. This project which has found you and rescued you today only began this journey about 2 months ago."

"And to answer your question about myself, I am going to show you a recording of my memories from the very first time I became aware of this just over 2 months ago wherein I learned of the unique changes stemming from the even more improbable set of circumstances that made me into the advanced Human-Wizard/Lantean-Alteran hybrid that I am today which was explained to me first by one of the ascended Lanteans, which led me to find Merlin who explained the rest to me and set me on this quest." Harry then plays for her the memories starting with Ganos Lal aka Morgan La Fey, then Merlin, and so forth as he has shown the Ministry, the Weasley's and Hermione. "And with that and the status report you just heard Merlin give us, except for seeing it all for yourself, you are just about brought up to speed with everyone else in this room."

"So, what do you think? As an ancient Alteran from the original line of our people, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Ayiana answers, "Without any hesitation I can say I think you are doing the right thing. Your tale is quite an amazing one, possibly as improbable as me having survived 7.5my. Yes, I am grateful, honored and thankful to the ascended being who guided you to this path to begin to restore our people. To answer your other question Harry and friends-I would be honored if you allowed me to stay with you and join your mission to restore our people. Perhaps I can provide some value and continuity with a little bit of your past and make use of my profession in aiding you. The reason I was able to survive with an advanced form of cryogenic sleep is because I invented it out of necessity in an effort to survive when at the last minute it was discovered that I had contracted the plague and could not make the journey with my friends and family. I am a Xeno-Biologist and Geneticist, a Healer and Expert in Alteran Medicine. My knowledge and skills might be of use to you, especially once I update my knowledge from the repository. I am sure I will be able to shed a lot of light on your investigations into your evolution and help you with any problems you have as a result of it."

"Ayiana that is fantastic, we would love to have you join us. And it is you who honor us by accepting our mission and by helping us."

"Thank you Harry." "You're welcome and Thank you Ayiana."

"Whew. So that was a deep conversation you all, let's take a break for about a half hour and then come back and see if the rest of you want to ask any questions? Okay?"

"Alright then. See you in about a half an hour back here."

...

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione go off to one corner of the room for a while to talk while Ayiana, Merlin, and Saul strike up a conversation on the other side of the room. "Harry, that was an incredible explanation" said Ginny, and Hermione climbed into Harry's lap and added in a lower voice so they don't hear them across the room, "Oh Harry, that made me so hot to hear you take charge and be the most intelligent person in the room, Mmmmh." "Oh boy. Thank you girls, uhm, maybe this isn't the time or place though. Down girl." "Okay Harry you spoil sport but wait until I get a chance to show you how appreciative I am of the new you" said Hermione. To which Ginny just gave Hermione a look and a smirk that said she'd never seen Mione act this bold before."

"Hermione climbs off Harry and says "By the way Harry, seriously, I think you just answered EVERY question I had about this whole thing, what is going on, how it happened, what you are doing, why, and why it matters." Ginny, adds, "she's right Harry, I've heard some it before but you definitely filled in any blanks I had." "Well that is great girls, that is part of the reason I did it that way. I just knew that Ayiana's questions would be so all encompassing including us and why we're here and who we are that if I answered her questions first I would get to the meat of it for everyone. I just hoped it did the same for Saul, because really I need him to really 'get it,' so that he can 'give it' to Kingsley and help me figure out the best way to get the wizarding community behind this, or at least a certain amount of folks to take it seriously and try to help out and be part of it." Gin says, "well I think it must have, the detailed explanation of the difference between wizards and how we evolved from them and everything filled in the blanks for me." "Me too." said Hermione. "Well good then hopefully this meeting was time very well spent. Let's go take a quick bathroom break and get something to drink, all that talking wore me out and I need to get refreshed for the rest of the work tonight."

...

30 minutes later... back from break

Alright everyone, now that we're back from break and people had time to congeal their thoughts a little bit. I don't have anything heavy left on the agenda and the day is getting late. When we break from here I am going to give a little tour of the city to Ginny, Mione, and Saul. Merlin you don't need it and I don't know about you Ayiana, but your both welcome to join us of course. Before we break though I want to give anyone a chance to ask any more questions, if you have any?

Surprisingly this time it's Saul that speaks up first, he had been keeping his silence through most of this. "Yes Harry, it's a bit of an idea and a question. Your remarks about genetics and the difference between wizards and muggles and Alterans very much intrigued me, particularly your observations about squibs."

"You may not realize it since it appears we've done nothing about it for centuries. But, one of the things we are always studying is how we can help squibs, we have just failed to make any real progress. You can imagine many pureblood families have wished there were something we could do. I don't understand much about muggle science but I understood the term 'geneticist' enough to know I needed to speak to Ayiana. So, during our break I had a chat with Ayiana and asked what she thought of your observations and with her expertise would she know of a way to help us, and she said yes, she believes she can help us. So, I just want to ask that when we get back home from this expedition if perhaps we can ask Ayiana to go back to the Ministry with us, with your involvement of course, and light something of a new fire under this question. It would be very exciting if we could actually do something on this and might go far in helping to bring the subject of this entire legacy into the wizarding mainstream."

"Yes Saul. That is a great idea, and with Ayiana's experience we probably can do something now that I think about it. We actually have all the necessary labs for that kind of work on Atlantis, but I haven't investigated any of it yet."

"Ayiana, what do you think? And while I'm thinking about it, how would you like to take the position of Councilor of Health Sciences for our people? I can't think of anyone who could be more qualified, even if we find some doctors and medical staff among the Lanteans, they wouldn't be scientists with your kind of experience."

"Of course Harry, I would be happy too. We can work out the details when we get back. I never thought I'd be one to venture into politics, but for where you are at this stage you will need all the help you can get."

"Thank you Ayiana, ...I think." with light chuckles around the table, especially from his girls.

...

Harry gave the group a tour of Atlantis. Everyone came along, even Ayiana, who knows what would change in 7.5my? He showed the girls where the hydroponics labs, galleys and food replicators are so they can work on their side project. He showed Ayiana where the two Infirmary's are and they agreed to come back and look into the matter of the human woman in stasis after the tour. He wasn't going to try to revive her until he had a medical expert and now that he has the Asuran medical teams and Ayiana, it is time.

He showed everyone where the primary and secondary gate-ship bays are. Showed them where the Hologram room and the Brig are in the Inner city. With tongue firmly planted in cheek, he told Ginny she better watch her p's and q's or else she would need to visit the brig and let him know what it was like. Everyone wants to come back and take a crack at the hologram room sometime.

They spent a little more time in the West pier where the Ascension lab is. Harry remarks that the ascension machine is off-limits and locked down to Commander and First Officer access only at this time as it is dangerous. The girls take a special interest in the Botany lab for its part in food production and Ayiana has decided she will make the Bio Lab her new primary office.

Everyone agrees thank God for the transporters or they would never have been able to get even this little tour done tonight.

Later they reconvened in the Control tower Stasis chamber room adjacent to the Infirmary, with an Asuran medical team ready to assist.

"OK, Ayiana here is the stasis chamber, can you check to see if this woman is carrying any fatal diseases or any pathogens that could be harmful to us before reviving her?"

"Of course Harry, scans indicate that the woman is healthy aside from her advanced age."

"OK, then please revive her."

They revive the woman and the orderlies help her onto a stretcher to take to a recovery room. As they make their way there she appears alert and attentive but she remains silent, once the orderlies have her safely in a recovery bed and hooked up to machines to monitor her vitals she finally speaks but just says "it worked, but who are you people?" in English before falling to sleep.

Ayiana convinces the group to just let her sleep now, so that her body has a chance to fully recover from stasis. While inspecting her for any harm they found a piece of paper that has some Astria Porta addresses written on it. Hermione remarks, "that is odd, she spoke English and had addresses written down on a piece of paper that looks suspiciously like Earth paper and the few words written on it also appear to be in English." "Yes," Harry replies. "Very odd. It looks like the Scoobies have another mystery to solve." "Oh Harry, I know that the Dursley's repressed you from watching TV when you were a kid, but do you have to try so hard to catch up?" "Hermi?" "Yes, Gin" "What's a Scoobie?" "I'll tell you later Gin."

By this point it is getting close to midnight and the woman is only now starting to look like she is starting to arouse from her sleep.

Harry turns to Merlin and says, "it looks like we won't get much sleep tonight. So, go ahead and get Atlantis started on our 8 hour journey to catch up to the Tria. I'll spend some time with the team trying to get an initial debrief from this woman and then try to catch some sleep before we arrive, can you handle getting us to station keeping with the Tria just like we planned?" "Certainly Harry, no problem at all." "OK then wake me when we're there."

Normally it wouldn't take anything close to 8 hours for Atlantis to travel this distance but they can't use the worm-hole drive or they will overshoot the Tria's position by many light years, so they are using the standard interstellar hyper-drive for this leg of the trip. Normally they wouldn't use the worm-hole drive intra-galactic anyway unless they are in a real big hurry.

Returning to the woman they revived from stasis, when it is clear she is awake Harry asks, "Hello how are you, I am Commander Harry Potter of Atlantis. May I ask who you are and how an Earth woman seems to have been put in Stasis in our Infirmary 10,000ya?"

"Hello Commander Potter, my name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. I am the former leader of an Expedition sent from Earth from an alternate timeline 10,000ya."

She proceeded to tell her story about how their expedition arrived to Atlantis sunken underwater with its power failing, how the shields collapsed and the city was swallowed by the ocean. Most of the rest of her expedition were able to return to Earth through the stargate but that she, a Major Sheppard and a Dr. Zelenka managed to escape Atlantis in something that looked like a small space shuttle that was different from the others. Somehow, probably because we didn't know what we were doing we activated some kind of device on this shuttle that caused us to go back in time 10,000 years.

She further explained how they were then attacked by two unknown ships. Hoping for a chance to retaliate, Sheppard inadvertently activated the shuttles weapons, but was only able to destroy one of these Dart shaped attackers before being shot down. When she woke up, she was back in Atlantis, treated by a man named Janus who informed her that Sheppard and Zelenka didn't make it. She then found out that she went back in time 10,000 years. The Atlanteans then informed her of war with the Wraith; despite their more advanced technology, the Wraith are overwhelming them with sheer numbers.

She was later brought before the Council of Atlantis and she asked if they would give her a Zero Point Module, and use the time machine to send her back to the precise moment when her team arrived through the gate, but they refused. They then ordered the time machine destroyed, and offered her to join them in returning to Earth. Only Janus, the inventor of the Time ship helped her. He informed her that the power generation capabilities of the city might be extended by using a single ZPM at a time, as opposed to the normal configuration of all three simultaneously. He devised a Failsafe mechanism to allow the city to rise should his plan fail and power drain to a critical level, and placed Weir in a stasis pod. The pod is set to bring her out of hibernation every 3,300 years or so, enabling Dr. Weir to rotate the ZPMs over the next 10,000 years.

Finally, she explained, when all the Ancients left, she set the city to slumber and nervously went into stasis and that the gate addresses on the piece of paper she had lead to Ancient outposts with ZPMs, hoping to deliver this to her team the second time around and save them with this information.

At this point in her story, the monitoring station on her recovery bed started alerting the medical team that Weir was in some distress.

"Commander, folks, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room for a moment. Our patient seems to be having a relapse."

...

A few minutes later the medical team informs Harry, "We have her stabilized but she is back to sleep. We do not think she is going to survive much longer. The stasis has taken just too great of a toll on her body. "Very well doctor, thank you. If she wakes and she appears to be able to talk again, please call me."

Merlin than says, "Harry, why don't you get some sleep for the next mission. I don't need sleep so I will stay here with her and try to ask her some more questions when she wakes. Is there any particular question you want me to ask for you if she does?" "Yes, first see if you can find out exactly what year or date she and her expedition came to Atlantis in the other timeline, then see what you can find out about who sent her, why, and from there learn all you can about their stargate expeditions." "OK Harry, go get some sleep."

Later that night, Weir woke up and Merlin tried to question her. After his first question, all he got from her was "2004, Stargate Command" when she went into cardiac arrest. The orderlies could not revive her and she had passed away.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 23

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

August 4, 1998 ...

0800 in the morning...

"Gin, Mione, in a few minutes I need to work with Merlin on the command deck to investigate the Battleship Tria and possibly any survivors. We don't know what state they are in or if they will possibly even be hostile to us for having annexed Atlantis, so I would like you two to not attend this particular mission please. You can use this time to get started on your food project. Is that okay?"

"That is okay Harry, I know that if something goes wrong you will be more worried about protecting us than doing what you need to do, so you go play Commander and Gin and I will go to work on the food project like you said." "Thanks Mione. Are you okay with that Gin?" "Yeah, you did promise Mum you would keep us out of trouble." "OK, I am also assigning an Asuran security detail to stay with you just in case."

"OK girls, Thank You. I better get going."

...

_***Ayiana?***_

_***Yes Harry?***_

_***Can you meet me on the command deck in about 15 minutes so I can give you your own new PNA and get you read in to security?***_

_***Will do Harry, good idea, Thanks***_

.pna. "Saul if you can meet me on the command deck by 0830 we can get started with the Tria mission." "OK Harry."

.pna. " Merlin if you can meet me on the command deck by 0830 we can get started with the Tria mission." "OK Harry."

...

0830 on the command deck...

"Merlin, Saul, it's just going to be the two of you with Ayiana and I for this mission with the Tria. I have asked Mione and Ginny to spend today working on their food project while we take care of the military and political stuff. I also have 2 armed Asuran security teams meeting us on the command deck and I have a full 300 Asuran marine platoon on standby in case things really get out of hand."

"Why all the precautions Harry?" asked Saul.

"Because if we find these folks alive, for them it will seem like a rather short period of time traveling at .999, just a few years due to relativity compared to our 10,000 years and they might take exception to us having annexed Atlantis." "Saul, I know you have no experience with this, so just observe and learn while just appearing to be a senior member of my crew." "Merlin I need you to act in your Moros personality for this and as a current Councilor and my First Officer give me the political support I might need to sway these people." "Likewise Ayiana, as Councilor of Health Sciences, and as a full blooded Alteran any political support you can help with will be appreciated. I would like to make this as easy as possible but I won't bend to any belligerence to these people. We are here to help them and rescue them, but they might not see it that way."

Everyone agrees and so Harry commands, "_Atlantis open a secure channel to the Tria on standard Lantean FleetTac secure." "Channel open Commander."_

"Hail Tria, this is Supreme Commander Potter of Atlantis. We have discovered you on a course from the Pegasus galaxy to the Avalon galaxy, destination Earth at a diminished .999 light speed. If you will come to a full stop, we will come to a full stop and assist you."

"Atlantis, this is Tria actual, Captain Helia speaking. Sir I do not recognize the name Supreme Commander Potter."

"Captain, that is understandable, for you it has been only several years due to the relativistic affects of your near-light speed travel, however in normal space 10,000 years have gone by. We recently discovered you on long range scans. Records indicate you were lost or destroyed during the Wraith War. There is much more I can tell you about all of that but it should wait until we can meet face to face in my ready room."

"Very well Supreme Commander, we will come to full stop and allow you to assist us. Thank you, Helia, Out.

_"Atlantis, when Helia comes to full stop, match her and pull up along side in standard station keeping formation." Commander, Tria is at full stop, Atlantis matching...Commander, Atlantis and Helia are now at station keeping."_

_"Tria, this is Atlantis, prepare to dock the Tria on the South-East Pier, do you need medical assistance?"_

_"Atlantis, this is Tria, we do not need medical assistance, however we have detected a concern before we dock."_

_"Tria, this is Atlantis, what is your concern?"_

_"We have detected Asuran human form replicator's all over Atlantis and Asuran tech. all over those 4 Battleship's docked on Atlantis."_

_"That is correct, a lot has changed since your time. Asura is no more, and the remaining Asuran human form replicator's now serve us."_

_"That is unusual but good to hear Atlantis, however we likewise only detect 5 life signs aboard Atlantis. How do we know that you are not an Asuran luring us into a trap and that the other 5 life signs are merely your prisoners?"_

_"That is a fair question. I cannot prove it to you until you come aboard. Why don't you beam over and you can see for yourself that we are who we say we are."_

_"Very well, that is acceptable."_

.beaming in.

Four Lantean officers beam to the command deck / gate room of Atlantis, two women and two men, one woman leading the way wears the rank of Lantean Captain. The others wear the rank of her First Officer, and Two security officers.

"Hello Captain Helia, I am Supreme Commander Harry Potter, High Councilor of Atlantis. This is Councilor Ayiana, Head of Health Sciences, and I believe you know Councilor Moros, my First Officer, and former High Councilor of Atlantis back in your day."

"I recognize Councilor Moros, but that is not him, that is a human form replicator, Asuran I presume?"

"No Captain and I'll ask you to mind your tone. I am not -your- subordinate. Now scan me and Ayiana and tell me if you have a problem with us."

"No problem, you both scan as full Alteran, although you both have some odd readings. You are different in a way I haven't seen before. Ayiana appears ancient. If I didn't know any better I would say she was one of our ancient ancestors from before the plague."

"Well you are correct, Ayiana is in fact a survivor from the plague era, from Terra 7.5mya, but fear not, she has been cured, there is no plague here. My story is a bit more personal and until I get to know you and your crew better I will keep it that way."

"Well, Supreme Commander, I remain skeptical, duty requires that I take all precautions, you are rather young to be High Councilor and your story about the Asurans is suspicious" as she walks over to the middle of the command deck and mentally wills the lockout device to rise up from the floor. Places her hand on the pedestal and then all heck breaks loose...

The overhead lights of the command deck switch to a bright red blinking strobe light and over the loudspeakers Atlantis declares, "security alert, security alert; security teams to the command deck; security alert, security alert; security teams to the command deck" as two teams of 8 Asuran security officers a total of 16 security pour into the command deck and surround Captain Helia and the away team from the Tria.

"Captain, may I ask exactly what are you hoping to accomplish?"

"I am attempting to ascertain exactly who has command authority over Atlantis. Atlantis AI is not responding to me. It should always respond to me even for basic inquiries."

Sigh exclaims Harry. "Atlantis, disable the lockout device and secure from security alert. Security teams, you can stay where you are for the moment in case this conversation goes wrongly from here on out."

"Captain Helia, there is a lot you don't know and I will not brief you on all of it right at this moment as I am unsure if you can even be trusted with State secrets given the way you are currently behaving. However, here is a rough outline for you. You have been presumed missing or dead for 10,000 years. Except for any other possible survivors we might stumble across from that era, all other Lanteans ascended or died in the war, with a few exceptions I will get to in a moment. Lantea lost the war with the Wraith, again you were presumed by your leadership to be dead. Eventually the leadership of Lantea decided to abandon the city on the ocean floor of Lantea. They did so, and they ascended, leaving it lost for 10,000 years. Except that before they sunk the city, several handfuls of Lanteans including some from leadership such as Moros decided not to ascend and instead took the Astria Porta back to Terra to take their chances there. They then locked the Astria Porta so that it could only be dialed again from Terra, to someday be reclaimed by their descendants. I and my people are those descendants. We were led by circumstances that will remain secret for the moment to recover Atlantis and through it have embarked on a quest to rebuild the Alteran civilization in the Milky Way galaxy. That is in fact why we are here now and found you as we did. That will be all I will share for now until I know you can be trusted. At the moment, except for 10,000 year old records of your crew in Atlantis database, none of you have any security access on this ship at this time."

"You now have a choice, you can dock your ship, allow us to make full repairs to it; and then you can take your rightful places beside us in the renewal of our civilization, or you can dock your ship and follow your fellow Lanteans and attempt to ascend; or if some of you wish to stay and join us and others wish to ascend, we will welcome all who wish to stay."

"Supreme Commander, where are the rest of your people, certainly there can't be just 4 or 5 of you?"

"No Captain, there are many more than that. But our community has lived in isolation on Terra for millennia and we are still working on convincing the government to allow a wide scale expedition to re-populate Atlantis, and build a new home world for our people. There are at least 1 million of us who are your close genetic cousins."

"We are on an expedition this week to seek out and attempt to rescue any lost Alterans we can find. Ayiana was the first, you and your crew are the second. We have two more presumed lost Lantean Aurora class Battleships that we hope to recover and rescue. So far this group are the only Alteran remnants other than ourselves that we have been able to detect in two galaxies. I am being very cautious because I cannot risk this mission or the lives of my 1 million people who might join us in the stars and come out of isolation for the benefit or possible prejudices of a mere 1,000 possible Lantean survivors."

"Supreme Commander, I think I understand. Can you please explain the situation with the Asurans. This part is what has us most unsettled." "I can understand that." Harry explained to Helia what he discovered when he first encountered the Asurans, about Niam and his offer, destruction of the rest of Asura, the precautions he took, and how he has annexed the redeemable part of the Asuran civilization and taken away their ability to self-replicate and at least temporarily locked their personality matrix, decision logic matrix, and re-affirmed their inability to harm an Alteran or any Human now.

"I see Supreme Commander, I apologize, I was perhaps too hasty. It does appear you have done it right. The big difference is that when we last heard it was our standing orders to destroy all Asurans, and were to understand they had the same orders for us, if they could ever find their way around their base code limitations. It was never considered by the High Council in our time that we should re-purpose and re-use the Asuran HFR's the way you have. But, looking at it from your perspective it makes sense. I would only caution you that we believed we had them under control at one point as well. But, for now I will trust your judgment. As you say a lot has changed in 10,000 years and we are now the old timers.

To which Ayiana lets out a ~snort~ and laughs saying, "you think you feel old? try 7.5m years." "Indeed." says Harry.

"OK Captain, let's just reset this and try to restart this first contact on a better footing. For now I will just give you and your crew Level 3 residential security access with added access for the South-West pier and the Tria while she is docked here and access to this command deck and my ready room. I have other human guests aboard that I have restricted to the same level of access for now because I don't want to run into people I don't know in restricted areas while I'm running these missions. I hope you'll understand."

"That will be fine Supreme Commander, thank you. We will dock, I will brief my crew on your overview and their options, get my crew resituated with quarters and let them have their downtime to think about their futures."

"Very well. Hold on a second Captain."

"Atlantis, recall records for the last known crew of the Battleship Tria."

"Battleship Tria crew manifest, led by Captain Helia, is active Commander."

"Very well, Atlantis re-instate security access Level 3 for the crew of the Tria."

"Level 3 Security Access is re-instated for the crew of the Tria Commander."

"Very well, Atlantis add Level 2 security access for the crew of the Tria to the South-East pier and Level 1 security access to the Tria itself whenever it is docked, and Level 3 access to the Captain and officers of the Tria to this command deck and my ready room."

"Level 2 security access for the crew of the Tria to the South-East pier and Level 1 security access to the Tria whenever it is docked, and Level 3 access to the Captain and officers of the Tria to this command deck and your ready room is granted, Commander."

"OK, Captain, is that good?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I will return to the Tria now and begin. Oh, before I go, if these are Asuran security officers, would they have even fired on us if their base code is still in tact?"

"Ah, you finally caught on to that did you?

"It took a minute yes, so a bluff then?"

"Indeed."

"Well played Commander. I believe I will enjoy working with you."

Chuckling. "Very well Captain, dismissed -and- Welcome home!"

For the first time Helia puts a smile on her face and says, "Thank you Commander."

.beaming out.

...

After the Tria is docked and stowed for hyper-space travel. Harry has Asuran engineers begin full repairs and refit on the Tria.

While Mione and Ginny are still off working on their project and the crew of the Tria are getting settled in, as it is only lunch time yet, Harry decides this would be a good time to sit around a conference table with Merlin and Ayiana, without Saul observing this time, to have an official meeting of his small government staff and put a little more effort into some of the design plans they had not yet had time to work on in detail. He does not yet feel it is time to put all details of his strategic planning in front of all eyes and ears.

"OK, Merlin and Ayiana, the reason I asked to meet with just you two for now is that there are some strategic plans and decisions that should only be kept within the inner circle of our official government for the time being. So for at least until we know for certain their intentions, we won't include the Lanteans in the details of these discussions, nor Saul for the Ministry of Magic back home. Therefore, until we decide to add more people to our growing little Council, we will keep these type of matters within the official Council, agreed?"

"Well Harry since I am only your PNA AI walking around with an HFR body, you know you have my vote, literally." Ayiana replied "Harry, I agree with you, although between the three of us there isn't much yet and I just got here."

"Well for the things I want to discuss right now, only those with Alteran experience are going to be able to help me right now, so I figured I will keep this meeting small. We have been making good progress on our primary missions and want to use this slack time in between to begin to make progress on some of our open items."

"We can still wait for the item of working out naming conventions. It seems like no matter what scale of projects we work on, even inter-galactic, we always save the paperwork and documentation for last."

"I want to brief you both on a star-system and planets I think will be ideal for our new home world and my strategies around these choices and get your feedback."

"Merlin knows some of this already but, I will start from the outside and work my way in a bit, you'll understand what I mean by that in a minute. One of my initial aims in addition to finding us our own new home world, is to ensure the protection of Earth from any alien threats and I have good reason to think there are many of them. So, when I looked at the star charts, I decided for our initial thrust back into space as a people I will in the name of the Alteran people, and as far as any other space-faring race is concerned, claim an appx. 12 light-year diameter of space that coincidentally is centered around the Earth and thereby also placing them formally under out protection, even if they are unaware of it in the beginning. Ayiana I will explain why that last sentence is important a little later into this. Just follow my train of thought for now."

"It appears this is a good choice, because while this area of space is a very small sector to be claiming in the first place, it is also free of any other alien colony or life at this time. In fact the only significant planetoids that might be of interest to anyone I have so far found is the mining planet we are now using in Alpha Centauri which of course remains within our sector, and two other potentially habitable planets in that sector in another star system. There are a number of other stars of course, with other barren or uninhabitable planetoids, possibly exploitable for other resources, but none are of any interest to any other race and shouldn't be; and the star-system and two planets I want to colonize are also currently uninhabited and appear to have been shown no interest by anyone. Partly because we need to do a couple things to them to make them ideal for us and unlike most others, we have the technology to do it."

"So, the star-system I want to colonize is the Tau Ceti system in the Cetus or Whale constellation at 11.95 light years from Terra's Sun and the two planets are Tau Ceti E and Tau Ceti F. As these two planets currently stand, TC-E has a 77% habitability rating and TC-F has a 71% rating. Neither one is perfectly ideal at this time. TC-E is a thermoplanet with a mass of 4.3 Terra's mass and 1.8 times larger than Terra, with surface temperatures averaging 343K or 157F. TC-F is a psychroplanet with a mass of 6.6 Terra's mass and is 2.3 times larger than Terra, with surface temperatures ranging from 233-323K or -40F to 121F. So, what I want your advice on is: I would like to (a) build a special gravity well displacement ship that we can use to alter the orbits of these planets to ideal orbits; then (b) use the Exogenesis machines to Terraform them to our ideal conditions." The other major planetoids orbiting Tau Ceti are not good candidates but might otherwise yield good mineral deposits for us.

I would then propose we move our Capitol City Atlantis to TC-F and rename the entire system the Altera Nova star system, with our new home world the 6th major planetary body from our star TC-F renamed to Altera Nova, from the Earth root language Latin meaning "New Altera." We would then use this planet to re-build our civilization to become our new home world. At the same time we will build an industrial, ship-building, and military colony on TC-E, which we still need to find a name for. Merlin, this is what I had in mind yesterday when I suggested I might have a solution for the logistics problems of our refineries."

"What do you two think so far?"

"Merlin says, I think that plan is very doable and while modest in scope allows you to establish a bona fide inter-stellar foothold and small enough to easily defend in the beginning. It is also a perfect solution to our industrial requirements and logistics issues. I recommend you proceed down this path."

"Ayiana?" "Well Harry, stellar cartography and astrophysics were never my area of expertise, but it seems like a sound plan to me, not unlike what we did all those years ago if we happened to like a sector of space but the planets needed to be improved."

"So," Harry says, "this is not the sort of thing our Alteran ancestors would frown upon and you think the technology is sound to do this?" "Yes, Harry" replied both Ayiana and Merlin. "Excellent!" said Harry.

"Alright, so now I will reveal my plan with these upgraded Lagrangian Point Class defense satellites I've been having you build Merlin. These upgraded defense satellites have new shield and cloaking generators in them such that when a full grid of satellites are active in an overlapping matrix coordinated by their onboard computers, a planetary shield grid is established that can remain dormant and cloaked until we need it. For any planet, we will deploy a grid of 64 satellites in the outer most orbital layer, followed by 32 secondary satellites in an inner orbital layer, followed further by 8 of the new molecular constructor satellites I've designed. In this way, any time we lose one of the active outer orbit 64 satellites to enemy fire, one of the 32 on standby automatically moves in to take its place, and automatically the nearest molecular constructor satellite to that position will construct a new secondary satellite to replace the backup. These satellites offensive weapon is the same as was deployed in Pegasus, when fully charged it can destroy three Wraith hive ships with one shot. It can be powered by one Naquadah generator, however in my new design they are being built with 3 Naquadah generators for 3:1 redundancy. These will rotate after each firing to allow rapid firing at full power without a long delay waiting to recharge for the next shot, and so forth. We will deploy these satellite defense grids around all three planets, hence why I needed you to build 288 of them. As soon as you proof the plans I therefore need you to begin construction on 24 of the molecular constructor satellites to complete the implementation of each grid."

Then finally, the next big plan is one I expect to get push back from you on so I save the best for last. First I will say, I do not with to implement this plan until we have begun something of a stable settlement on Altera Nova and have deployed all satellite defense grids, but in the meantime we can build the infrastructure we will need to pull this off; then I will need to convince Niam my plan is not insane for some of his Asuran engineers and industrial personnel. So, it is this, once we have our new home world established and stockpile of raw materials necessary to maintain it and the same with its sister industrial planet I want to embark on a major shipbuilding exercise to both upgrade our designs tremendously and increase our ship strength comparably. I intend to build so many of my new ship classes so fast that it will be difficult to put competent crews on all of them immediately. I will give you a run down on my new ship class designs and capabilities in a minute. Some of that might surprise you, but the real controversial part that I want your input and your blessing on is -how- I want to do it."

"Again, when we are stable with everything else on our home world for the time being, I want to construct two time dilation fields in precise synchronicity with each other around our mining world AC-Bb and our industrial world TC-e. The synchronization and ability to transport refined goods and materials from our mining planet to our ship building planet will be assured by the building of two cargo ship sized super-gates that will be in low orbit around each of the respective planets and well within their stable and synchronized time dilation spheres. The gates themselves will provide the out of band control signaling necessary to (a) allow transport between both planets inside the time dilation spheres and (b) provide the synchronization timing pulse and control to maintain this during its operation. The purpose in short is to take these two planets out of our normal time and allow the Asurans to build our new fleet of ships and modular city-ships, with real-time ample supply of the raw materials necessary to do the work. I have not gone so far to design simulations yet Merlin, and that is a part I will need your help on. We will need to calibrate what level of time dilation we need to set this to, along with my desired ship-building instructions in order to establish our new fleet readiness in the short possible of real time."

"I haven't shown you my ship-building requirements for this enterprise yet, but while it is large on one hand, it is modest in another. I will want to build a full 4 entire fleets of my newly designed fleet structure, but for this first building effort, only 1 of the new modular city-ships. These new city-ships will take a lot of time and resource to build and we are not short on viable and effective city ships as this time, so I will only have us build the one prototype initially, get field experience with it, see if we need to tweak it before doing any mass production of it, but the first one will serve as my new personal flagship as well. Merlin, I told you I wanted to design my own new star-ship with big honking space guns, well this is the first of those."

"Before I get into my proposed new ship and fleet design specifications, what do you think of those plans so far and how long would you think it would take to build the necessary time dilation satellites and super-gates to implement that part of the plan?"

Merlin says, "Harry, you have been a busy little bee haven't you? Do you even sleep anymore?" "Well Merlin, since my mind has been upgraded as it has, what I haven't bothered to mention to anyone is that while I am physically sleeping and my primary lower order brain functions get the true sleep and rest it requires; I am able to use a variation of an old wizard mind magic technique called Occlumency to essentially partition off a large part of my mind and higher order neural activity to continue to work in a dream-scape on my ideas and designs and unlike in normal human dreams, all of that which I do at night while I am otherwise sleeping, is remembered with vivid clarity the next day; and since I have the entire Alteran knowledge repository downloaded into my mind, what I can work on in theory is almost limitless. The only thing I lack is experience and I am rapidly getting that too."

"So, yeah I need to sleep but at the same time I am essentially of two minds about it."

Ayiana took notice of one comment just then, "Wait a minute Harry, you have the -entire- knowledge repository in your mind at one time? That should not be possible?" "Oh yeah, well I suppose I didn't explain this well enough. You know how a fully mature Alteran has 75% of their brain capacity available, then wizards up to 25% and humans up to 10%? Well when I partially ascended but then turned around and went right back into my original body, my ascended powers literally changed my body to a form it was most compatible with, not only did my ZPE access via the pineal get raised to the same 100% access you have, my power level for using it is off the scale, which is what I think you picked up on before when you commented on my power. Also, my brain capacity was not merely increased to 75% of a full Alteran, but as Merlin puts it to 99.999% or 100%, even though he says '100% does not compute', and as that capacity increases exponentially, my mind and neural capacity is more advanced than any life form on this plane that we know of so far. But, I'm not bragging, ...yet. I am still learning to make the most use of this additional ability. This combination Occlumency and dream-scape ability I discovered or created is just one way I thought of to do that."

"Right. That makes sort of sense Harry. I didn't think you could come up with too much on the biological front that could surprise me, but that just did it. Do you mind if I add studying you to my list of things to do? Obviously what you are capable of is unique as are your circumstances for having received it. But, I might learn a lot we can use in the future in any number of ways."

"OK Ayiana, as long as there are no long sharp needles or taking a lot of blood involved...oh, or cutting anything out of me or off me...or uhm, I know I'll think of some other conditions, but sure. Whatever you discover though you need to keep just between you and I until I say we can talk about it. This is very personal you know?"

"I understand perfectly Harry. Thank you."

"OK, that was interesting but, did I get an answer to my question? Can I do this? Should I do this? How long would it take to prepare for it? etc. Merlin I think this one is yours."

"Right, well you are very ambitious I will grant you that. Sure, everything you said is possible from a scientific point of view. Although I don't recall any experiments using the time dilation field the way you suggest. However I think your suggested use of Astria Porta technology will fill the gaps in any concern I have. I think I will want to study the design some. Off the bat I think I would want to augment the power supplies and control crystal technology on the super-gates themselves in order to provide greater redundancy and fault tolerance because once this gets going, there won't be you and I to step in within the field to perform any maintenance on these gates. Very well, send me over the designs and I will look them over for some improvements and begin running some simulations."

"OK Merlin that is great."

"I think in the meantime then, we can take a little break from this part, and remember we want to keep these strategic plans just inside the Council for now, which does include briefing Niam on it as soon as we can to get his feedback and assistance as well. But, I want to bring in the rest of our expedition team into the discussion of my new ship designs to get all of their feedback as well. I think we'll wait for tomorrow to do that, to see if we get lucky and rescue yet another Battleship Captain, then I can get two experienced command officers feedback on my designs as well."

"As for the rest of today, I'm just going to check in with Mione and Ginny on their project. Please get us underway for to find this lost Aurora on time at 1800 this evening, and I will see you both tomorrow morning OK?"

"Very well Harry. Will do." said Merlin. "Yes, Harry, that sounds good" added Ayiana.

...

1600 in the galley with the food replicator's...

Harry greets Ginny and Mione with a hug and a kiss and says, "Hi girls, how has it been going?"

"Really good Harry. It was a good thing you sent these security guys with us because we needed help initially finding all the right gadgets that we had to work with to start teaching and trying out the replicator's."

"Oh good. That reminds me, security team you are dismissed, thank you for helping the girls, good job. Everything is secure now though."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come see you girls but I did keep in touch a couple times by PNA right?"

"It's okay. We've had a good time doing our part here." said Gin. "Did you have a good day playing Commander guy?"

"Oh yes, I played Commander guy for a while, High Councilor guy for while, with bits of Petty Dictator thrown in as needed; and even got a little Science Guy in there for a bit." to which Mione replies, "there you go again Bill Nye, I'm going to have to curb your American TV privileges."

"Ha, ha. Yes, I got a lot done today. Hey have you seen Saul at all? I had a meeting earlier that didn't include him and he was all by himself for while so I suggested he come check on what you guys were doing?" "Oh yeah, he came by a few times, he's just been taking the break time to wander around and take things in. I think he's just trying to let all this settle into his mind."

"So Harry, how -did- it go with your new Battleship and their crew. We did hear the security alert go off and our hearts all about stopped for a minute, but then we heard it get disabled soon thereafter so we figured everything went okay, but obviously it wasn't smooth sailing?"

"Not in the beginning no. They were very mistrustful of all the Asurans and then compared with the very small presence of us humans, they thought we were under control of the Asurans. It took some convincing and some attitude adjustment; but I think we got it back on track."

"The Tria and her crew are docked and getting settled into new quarters. You might see them around, their quarters are in the same tower as ours, just not the penthouse suites. I will probably have a chance to introduce you to Captain Helia of the Tria tomorrow after the mission to investigate the abandoned Aurora."

"How much have you two got done on the replicator's, anything you want me to sample yet?" as Harry begins to lick his lips and look around in some of their boxes to see if they have any goodies laying around. .smack. "Oww Gin Whadya do that for?" "Keep your hands out mister, we want it to be a surprise." "Oh Gin, we can let him try one thing I think we got right since we spent so much time on it for him." "Really for me?" "Look Hermi, he's like a little kid come in to Mum to lick the bowl." "Ha, ha." "Yeah, let him try the replicated 'treacle tart' you know that is his favorite dessert, and if he likes that then we know we're doing something right here." "Okay, I guess its alright since it's a test. OK, Harry, this is for science, don't enjoy it unless you have to, go over to the replicator and request treacle tart and give it a try" says Gin.

"Yum." nom, nom, nom. Mmmmh, "this is good." "OK Har, that's enough treats for you. It's starting to not sound like science anymore? But really, did you like it? So, we did it right?" "Yeah sweetie, it's great. I think this was a good idea. Have you found it difficult to do?"

"Well, some of it. Following your advice on how to scan in ingredients and certain finished products that are ingredients to other things has helped a lot, because then we just had to teach it recipes after we confirmed it could replicate the ingredients. Then of course everything is in Alteran so even though we can understand what the computer says to us, we need to rely on the PNA translation matrix to give some of the right commands back, but we've learned to manage with that. So yeah, some challenges but we've overcome them and learned to do it. If you liked that treacle tart, then it's proof of that."

"Excellent my girls. Love it. You know it'll be getting late soon. You could call it a day if you want. I'm done for the day, I'm going to head up to the room and get a shower and just relax for a while and since I know replicator's have more interesting stuff in them now, I might just have dinner in my room. You girls are welcome to join me. I'm just going to relax the rest of the night, so far it's been nothing but go, go, go and I could use a break. Tomorrow's mission will be here soon enough."

"OK Harry, let us finish up the last couple things we were doing before you came down, we'll get to a stopping point and we'll come join you."


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 24

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

August 5, 1998 ...

0800...

Ginny and Hermione have returned to their project and the senior staff along with Captain Helia meet on the command deck for the approach to the adrift Aurora. Accompanying Harry on the command deck is Merlin, Ayiana, Captain Helia, and Saul.

"Commander, sensors have detected a Wraith Scout Ship along our vector to the Aurora." calls out the Atlantis AI.

"Target that Wraith Scout Ship and Destroy it." replied Harry.

One drone fires. "Target Destroyed." reported Atlantis.

"Did the Scout Ship have time to call for reinforcements?"

"Negative Commander, no transmissions were detected.'

"Atlantis, scan the Aurora for life signs."

"Commander, scans detect 383 Alteran life signs and 1 Wraith in stasis." A Wraith? Harry wonders? ah, we'll get to that in a minute.

"Perform a medical analysis of the condition of the Alterans that are in stasis. Can they be safely released?"

"Medical scans and Stasis pod computers indicate that since their bodies have become atrophied and aged over 10,000 years it is unlikely that any will survive the release from stasis. Cortical scans indicate that the Crew and the Wraith are connected to each other and interacting together in a virtual environment."

"Will the Wraith survive being released from stasis?"

"Yes Commander, the Wraith does not appear to have been here for nearly as long as the crew."

"Interesting. Do any of you have any ideas what a Wraith could be doing aboard that ship and sharing a virtual environment with the crew in stasis?"

It is Captain Helia that answers, "Commander this is only speculation but, it is likely that the Wraith discovered the Aurora first and are using the virtual environment as a form of espionage to get sensitive information from the crew."

"Atlantis, will the Wraith survive being beamed directly from its stasis pod to a holding cell?"

"Yes."

"Very well, notify security that they will have a Wraith prisoner beamed directly to the Brig. Prepare a cell for the Wraith and block all communications including telepathy, tracking, and homing signals from exiting the cell. They are to keep it secure and do not interact with it at all. We will investigate this Wraith further after we are finished with the Aurora."

"A cell is prepared as instructed, Commander."

"Very well, execute."

"The Wraith prisoner is secured in the brig Commander."

"Ayiana, you developed a more advanced form of cryogenic sleep to preserve yourself, is there anything you can do to revive the Aurora's crew and restore their health?"

"Commander, I'm not certain. It is possible but I will need time to study it. These newer Lantean stasis pods are foreign to me for the moment. But there might be something I can do."

"What I suggest we do now is to place the crew into a deep stasis-sleep, ending the virtual program, then beam all of the crew to new stasis pods on Atlantis, transition them to a full cryogenic sleep and allow them to remain in stasis while I study this, to preserve them longer while I study the possibilities."

"Captain Helia, Merlin? Do either of you have any other ideas or objections to that plan?"

"No." they both reply. "In fact," Helia adds, "whatever Councilor Ayiana might be able to do is the only hope those poor people have of surviving now."

"Very well. Ayiana, please proceed. When you have finished beaming all the crew to Atlantis stasis pods let me know so that we can begin recovery of the Aurora."

Ayiana takes about 15 minutes to have the computer setup and calibrate 383 stasis pods in the Infirmary to her requirements, then after having Atlantis confirm a lock on all the crew, beams them and secures them in the new stasis pods. Finally, "Commander, task completed, all 383 Aurora crew were transported safely and are safely now in stasis sleep. Furthermore I have discovered the decaying body of the First Officer, Lieutenant-Commander Trebal. What do you wish me to do with her body?" "Ayiana, beam her body to a quarantine-stasis pod in the morgue the same as we did for Dr. Weir. After we establish our new home-world they will be among the first to be given traditional last rites there." "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Atlantis, tractor the Aurora to dock and have engineering begin damage assessment and repairs. Inform me when the Aurora is docked."

"Alright team, let's head down to the Brig and question this Wraith. Saul, do you want to sit this one out or do you want to see your first live alien? It will be my first too but I won't even pretend to be shocked by it, you don't have to go if you don't want to." "Thank you Harry, but I think I should see this, I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in Madam Puttifoots." "Uhm, okay, but I would recommend you tighten up your Occlumency shields, these creatures are not pleasant in any way."

...

"A little while later, Harry, Merlin, Ayiana, Saul, and Captain Helia backed by 16 Asuran security guards reach the Wraith's cell."

**"Well, if it isn't my favorite food coming to pay me a visit?"**

"Laugh it up you jumped up insect. I know I am. This is a fantastic opportunity." says Harry.

"Computer scan this Wraith and tell me if there is anything unusual about it."

"Subject Wraith is a Wraith Commander, a male second in command to a Hive Queen."

"Very nice. Tell me talking insect, where is your bug queen or are they letting the males run the asylum now a days?"

**"Insolent human, we will feast upon your flesh until all of you are dust."**

"Right, right. Do things like you have a name or should I just go on calling you Wraith and it?"

Silence.

"No? OK, then we will just call you 'Stinky' for now on."

.beep. "Excuse me a minute Stinky." "Yes? Commander, the Auror is docked and stowed for hyper-space travel, repairs are underway." "Very well, raise the cloak and get us underway immediately for the dwarf star that the other Aurora class is in orbit of."

_15 minutes later 2 Wraith cruisers appear out of hyper-space having detected the destruction of the Wraith Commander's scout ship, but find nothing except debris._

"Ah, sorry Stinky, where was I?"

"Oh, yes. You see this is a very fortuitous situation for me. Your kind believed you had destroyed all of us and have all but forgotten us. I'm am not sorry to say that for the future of your very short-lived and ill-begotten species, we did not forget about you."

"We're back! And I am going to make you wish you had stayed in your little nest."

At this Harry makes a show of his powerful telekinesis by thrusting his right arm out toward the Wraith who is violently lifted off his feet, with his legs and arms locked stiffly against his side and his mouth shut unable to open. Harry slowly spins him around, walks up to the cell, adds an illusion to the pupil of his eyes to make them seem to glow a bright red that only the Wraith can see, and says in a low guttural tone: "We're not your food anymore insect!" and violently throws him against the back wall of the cell.

This is met by a smug and approving look from Helia while Stinky is throwing his shoulder into the energy field holding him in his cell which throws him back violently against the back wall each time, yelling obscenities and making more idle threats.

His appearance returned to normal, Harry turns around walking back to the team and says as if it were an after thought:

"I plan to make good use of your DNA, but before I do that," Harry turns to an Asuran security officer, "my associate here is going to use this mind probe to pull all of your secrets from your mind. Yes I imagine an insect of your rank in the ant farm will know where all the other little bugs are hiding." _***And you can stop your little telepathy games too Stinky. I'm afraid mine is a lot bigger than yours and you will be getting nowhere with that today.***_ "Officer, if you would please begin your interrogation with the mind probe." "Yes, sir."

After the group is out of earshot of the Brig, Saul says "Harry, what in the seven gates of Hades was that?"

"Sorry folks if that seemed much more belligerent of me than you have come to expect, but the Wraith thrive upon sowing fear into the populations of the worlds they conquer and the humans they cull for food. They are not afraid of us at all, they think of us as cattle. I don't expect this one is much more afraid than he was even before my little display, but we -are- going to keep him captive and we -are-going to use him, and I don't want him clinging to the false sense of security that we will be as easily backed into a corner or beaten as the Lanteans were. Sorry Helia. But we are not going to hide from our enemies arrogantly believing that our superior technology will save us and then when that fails, simply run away to another plane of existence. That having been said, I still fully intend to let the Wraith continue to hibernate as we attend to more timely matters and build up our forces. But at some point, and possibly with Ayiana's research into this Wraith's DNA, we might be able to engineer a bio-weapon to remove the threat of their species to all humans, forever. I meant it when I said this is a fantastic opportunity."

And privately Harry hopes that his little display will go some way toward earning the respect and loyalty of Helia and the remaining Lanteans, them knowing that he will avenge them.

"Let's all take a break for lunch and then meet up in the ready room at 1pm to go over my plans for upgraded ship designs. Captain, I'd like you to join us. I postponed this part for a continuation of a meeting we started yesterday, hoping that we would have been able to rescue another Battleship Captain today in order to get the feedback from two experienced flag officers on our plans, but it looks like the Captain of the Aurora will not be in any condition to assist us any time in the near future." "That is fine Commander. If I might request then that I have my First Officer, Argon join us, he is as good as a flag officer in experience at this point and if you are looking for more minds on the subject, I highly recommend him." "Very Well Captain, please invite him, and now that you mention it, bring your Chief Engineer as well, their feedback could be helpful too." "Will do."

Harry goes off and finds Mione and Ginny during his break to have lunch with them.

And then returned for his meeting at...1pm

"Thank you for coming everyone. For those who haven't met me, my name is Harry Potter, I am the new High Councilor and Supreme Commander of Atlantis. Allow me to introduce the other members of the Council in attendance today, Councilor Moros you might recognize from your time, he is actually a human form replicator with the memories and personality of Moros. You may hear me from time to time refer to him as Merlin, as that was the name he took on Terra. I was fortunate enough to find Moros' PNA after all those years and asked his AI to assume this form so that I can continue to be served by his council and wisdom. This young woman is Ayiana, Councilor of Health Sciences, and my Terran Advisor Saul Croaker."

Captain, please introduce your First Officer and Chief Engineer." "Certainly Commander, this is Lieutenant-Commander Argon, my First Officer, and this is Lieutenant-Commander Fayal my Chief Engineer." "Thank you Captain and Commanders, and welcome back to Atlantis. Commander Argon and Commander Fayal, it is my pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure the Captain briefed you on our circumstances, our present situation, and our immediate objectives to renew and rebuild our civilization." "I know that we have a lot to talk about regarding all of your crew's plans for the future and there will be plenty of time to get all of you caught up when we get back to the Milky Way galaxy. Today I want to present an overview and get feedback from you of my initial plans to implement all new warship design upgrades, new fleet structures, and a new prototype multi-purpose modular city-ship design. I also know the subject of the Asurans may remain a sore spot for many of you for awhile, I ask that you please just trust my judgment and I promise to come back to that in another meeting, let me summarize for now what our Fleet assets are."

Harry then described their current situation in the Milky Way around planet AC-Bb and the status of their current fleet consisting of: their Capitol City-Ship Atlantis, the 4 Asuran City-Ships, and the 4 Asuran Industrial City-Ships. The 16 Asuran Aurora's, and the 3 Lantean Aurora's which includes the Tria, and the hope that they will recover another Lantean Aurora tomorrow to form a full squadron of four original Lantean Aurora class. Harry briefly explained his tentative plans to terraform the two planets TC-E and TC-F in Tau Ceti and to establish a new home world for their people, where Atlantis will be settled to once again become their Capitol City. With that background, and with all due respect and apologies to the existing 10,000yo Lantean warship and fleet design he has plans to upgrade and modernize the ship designs, expand fleet organization, and introduce a lot more fault tolerance, redundant primary systems, spares, multi-purpose capabilities, and greater planetary defense capabilities. These new ship designs will carry the Nova class nomenclature named for their new home planet that will be named Altera Nova.

"For comparison sake for those in the room with experience with the existing Aurora class design the following benchmark will help you understand the differences in basic capabilities. 1 Lantean Aurora Class Battleship is a match for a Fleet of Wraith Hive Ships and can destroy 1 Asuran Aurora with just 2 drones."

"In contrast the new Nova class Battleship I propose will have roughly the firepower of 4 Lantean Aurora Class, 3X+ the Shield Strength, 2.5X the Power Plant, plus new Point Defense weapon systems, Strategic Missile weapon systems, air and space superiority fighter drones, and optional troop detachments for surface deployments. Additionally the Nova class is designed to support multi-theater, multi-threat, and multi-purpose missions, therefore they will also include certain forward deployed labs and other mission related facilities and staff as needed."

"The new fleet will not consist and rely solely upon Battleships. I am introducing new Carrier, Cruiser, and Destroyer classes as well as the new standard air and space superiority drone fighter I just mentioned. A new standard fleet will include a total complement of 66 ships, crewed and staffed by a total of 3,564 Alteran personnel and 19,986 Asuran personnel: deployed across 2 Nova Class Carriers, 4 Nova Class Battleships, 12 Nova Class Cruisers, and 48 Nova Class Destroyers." Each fleet can be subdivided into smaller groups appropriately sized to a given mission. New Alteran Navy ranks will be created to command these larger groups, this is taken from Terran Naval tradition and will be titled Admiral for an entire fleet, Rear-Admiral, for large fleet sub-divisions, Commodore for a squadron within a division of a fleet, Commander for any mission consisting of 2 or more ships following the Lantean tradition, Captain and the rest the same as you have now. For any multi-fleet campaigns that I personally do not command in my role as Supreme Commander, I may temporarily assign a Grand Admiral from among the admiralty for the duration of a given campaign.

"Initial plans are to construct 4 full fleets or 264 ships, requiring a full Fleet personnel complement of 14,256 Alterans and 94,000 Asurans. The initial standing order for these fleets will be as follows: 1) the Altera First Fleet will be assigned to Home-world defense on TC-F. 2) the Altera Second Fleet will be a Reserve and Training fleet, stationed at our industrial planet TC-E, the Altera Third Fleet will be assigned to the Terran system for defense of that system; and the Altera Fourth Fleet will be our Expeditionary Fleet for when we need to undertake missions outside of our territory throughout the galaxy, including wave the flag, meet and greet, and so forth."

"Obviously it will be some time before we have enough new Alterans on our new home-world to fully staff this fleet requirement. So that for their initial commissioning we will rely on much smaller skeleton Alteran crews consisting primarily of the flag officers and minimal command staff, back-filled with Asurans and largely operated by AI's until we have a sufficiently trained population to fully staff the fleet per spec. Additionally, all ships will be equipped with a new Combat AI control system that can perform all combat maneuvers and operations on behalf of the flag officer, and can be slaved through an Command-Combat AI control system CC-AI on the Fleet flagship to operate the ships in combat with the fewest required amount of living Alterans to command them. Theoretically an entire Fleet could be combined in one central CC-AI and commanded by 1 person. But, I hope to do a little better than that by the time we start commissioning ships."

"The following is a summary of notable specifications for each ship design. Outwardly these ships will look very similar to the Aurora class because we are keeping the same basic external shape and appearance except that the new Nova class Battleship is 4km long instead of the Lanteans 3km; the Battleship platform is still the base spec. platform for all other warship designs, all other designs derive from this template, with modifications and smaller ordinance load-outs suitable to their mission:"

**Nova class battleship** \- multi-theater, multi-threat, multi-purpose capability**, **size:4km long, shape: oblong flat egg shape, hull: Tri-hull configuration with the two new outer hulls for special armor: from outside in: 1 _**newly designed**_ regenerating ablative energy dissipating neutronium-nanite armor, 1 _**newly designed**_ trinium-neutronium-carbon alloy shock and energy absorbing armor, 1 standard aurora class trinium-naquadah hull. Power plant: 1 Potentia which was formerly optional is now standard, 1 stellar matter generator with ram scoop for secondary power to engines; 2 cold fusion generators, and 1 solar panel array; engines: 1 worm-hole intergalactic drive, 1 interstellar hyper-drive, 1 sub-light drive, 1 anti-gravity drive for atmospheric flight; shields: 3 sequential rotating shield generators and emitters. Each one is automatically rotated offline at 25% fail-safe to recharge, 3:1 redundancy; weapons: 2 drone launch platforms, 40 48-slot-advanced missile launcher platforms, 100 84-slot-standard missile launcher platforms, 1 forward Lagrangian class plasma beam primary weapon; 2 360deg turret ion cannons; 2 360deg turret plasma pulse cannons; and 144 point defense plasma pulse cannons; ordinance: 100,000 drones, 84,000 standard emp barrage missiles (SEB), 4,800 standard anti-matter missiles (SAM), 2,400 advanced gravity displacement missiles (AGDM), 1,200 advanced time dilation missiles (ATDM); medical: 2 infirmaries, 2 operating rooms, 2 quarantine rooms, 24 recovery beds; science: Xeno-archeology and Xeno-biology lab, social research intelligence lab, and a multi-purpose research lab; life support: 2000 stasis pods, 2000 crew/detachment/guest quarters, 500 seat mess hall/kitchen; security/brig: 2 100-prisoner holding areas (1 ea. male and female), 32 single prisoner cells; transport/launching bay: 2-gate-ship shuttles that can transport 8-12 each depending on cargo for standard away missions/diplomatic missions, 8-transport drop ships that can transport 300 each/these are also used in secondary role to abandon ship in lieu of escape pods, 32-multi-purpose air and space superiority drone fighters armed with shields, cloak, 2 pulse lasers, 1 anti-proton beam, 12 drones, 8 SEB missiles, and 4 AGDM missiles (piloted by AI slave to the battleship CIC), 32-social research 'intelligence' satellites, 1 inter-galactic Astria Porta; detachments: 525+1200+275*=max capacity 2000 consists of 1 crew of 525 Alteran navy; 50 Alteran officers, 475 Asuran crew; 4 platoons of infantry 300ea; 2 platoons of Asuran marines 300x2=600; 2 platoons of Alteran army 300x2=600; room for 275 passengers, special ops teams, or special mission teams, etc.; armory: 2000 semi-automatic plasma pulse rifles (1 shot kill, 2 shot disintegrate); 2000 semi-automatic ion pulse pistols (1 shot stun, 2 shot kill, 3 shot disintegrate), 2000 personal shield emitters, 2000 all-weather/all-terrain encounter suits, 2000 energy absorbing armor suits, 2000 space suits; industrial: 1 tractor beam powerful enough to tow another Nova class battleship thru-hyperspace, 1 molecular matter constructor (manufacture spare parts), 1 matter transporter (beaming device); cold storage: 1 spare Potentia, 1 year supply of food and water for 2000 people, spare parts for 1 gate-ship, 1 transport ship, 2 drones, and primary components for most systems; known weaknesses: can run out of drones and missiles-cannot manufacture them, can run out of Potentia after spare is consumed-cannot manufacture them, can run out of food supplies-cannot manufacture them.

**Nova class carrier** \- the carrier class is essentially the same hull as the battleship class, except most primary weapons are removed leaving just point defense, to make room for: 3200-multi-purpose air and space superiority drone fighters, 320-social research 'intelligence' satellites 96-Lagrangian class defense satellites (64+32+8 standard planetary defense pattern) and 8-molecular matter constructor Lagrangian class replicator satellites. Giving each carrier the ability to rapidly deploy 1 full planetary defense grid.

"The major differences in the smaller cruiser escort and picket ships is the size, number of certain types of weapons, ordinance load out and significantly reduced or eliminated multi-mission support systems. The **nova class cruiser escort** is 2km long and has detachments: 240+300+30*=max capacity 570 and a **nova class destroy picket/escort**** \- **is 1km long and has detachments: 140+0+30*=max capacity 170; and a smaller power plant and fewer transports, no troops and no multi-mission capability. The destroyer is essentially a large manned weapons platform containing 2X+ the firepower and 3X+ the shield strength of today's standard Lantean Aurora class and all the redundancies of the larger classes."

"Regardless of size all new ships consist of the new Tri-Hull design and utilize at least 1 Potentia in their power plant, the same engine complement, the same Tri-Shield design, 1 Lagrangian class primary beam weapon, and 1 inter-galactic Astria Porta among other key upgrades. The standard gate-ship design has been retained but upgraded with shields."

**NOVA CLASS CITY-SHIP**\- Finally, the new prototype replacement for the city-ship design is a multi-purpose modular hull configuration that can be used for a variety of missions. The following optional mission build-outs are supported in the initial design:

Mode 1 - City-ship, optionally expanded in Pentaflake formations

Mode 2 - Flagship

Mode 3 - Mining ship

Mode 4 - Refining ship

Mode 5 - Shipyard ship

Mode 6 - Space station

"The Nova Class City-Ship is an entirely new design borrowing little from the existing City-Ship design. It is 61.937km in area shaped as a pentagon with 6km to each of its five sides and just under 1km tall. This new design consists of no spires and has a slightly curved surface on top and flat on the bottom. This pentagonal shaped city-ship can be joined in modular fashion with other city-ships to form a Nova Class Pentaflake formation forming a cluster of 6 city-ships. Each city-ship has the capacity to house 500,000 residents compared to the 2,000,000 of the existing city-ship design. However, when formed up in a single Pentaflake formation, the combined city-ship cluster can support 3,000,000 residents."

_Reference the following illustrations on the Altera Nova internet: mathworld DOT wolfram DOT com SLASH images SLASH eps-gif SLASH PentaflakeDistances_730 DOT gif -and- www DOT walkingrandomly DOT com SLASH images SLASH mathematica7 SLASH flake SLASH iteration1 DOT jpg_

"Each city-ship has 4 extendable 4km long docking arms that can each dock up to 14 of the new Alteran warships that if evenly spread among them, with smallest ships in toward the center of the docking arms first, then one standard fleet of 66 ships can dock with a single city-ship. When in a Pentaflake formation, the entire formation can only extend up to 5 docking arms, one from each of the 5 external city-ships."

"Plans do not foresee ever forming more than one Pentaflake at a time, for up to a maximum of 6 city-ships in one of these formations. Because simulations indicate that if any Pentaflake greater than size 1 were to use its co-joined intergalactic worm-hole drives for hyper-space travel it risks forming unstable tears in the space-time continuum that could result in semi-permanent and unstable holes between realities. We do not intend to test this theory."

"The design specs. use the same fundamental principles and new technologies as the Nova Class warships, the following are notable differences for the increased capability of this platform, each city-ship will have: Power plant: 10 (3+3+3:1) Potentia - primary power for shields, primary Lagrangian class plasma beam weapons and inter-galactic hyper-space travel; similar power relay as a current city-ship except 3 overlapping power centers for 3 warm rotations with 1 spare for cold physical rotation; 10 destiny class stellar matter generators and ram scoops for secondary power to hyper-drives and shields; and 20 cold fusion generators for primary power to shipboard systems, life support, interstellar hyper-space travel, and energy weapons; all systems can run at 100% on 5 generators providing 1:1 redundancy; power can be re-routed from any of the backup generators to any other shipboard power system while maintenance and repairs are underway on primaries as necessary; and 10 solar panel arrays for secondary power to life support and auxiliary power. Engines: 2 worm-hole intergalactic drives, 2 interstellar hyper-drives, 2 sub-light drives, and 2 anti-gravity drives for atmospheric flight; for 1:1 redundancy of each system. Shields: 5 sequential rotating city shield and cloak generators and emitters. Each one is automatically rotated offline at 25% to recharge, 5:1+ redundancy; Weapons: 5 drone launch platforms, 5 360deg turret ion cannons, 5 360deg turret plasma pulse cannons, 720 point defense plasma pulse cannons, 400 48-advanced missile launcher platforms, 1000 84-standard missile launcher platforms, 14 forward Lagrangian class plasma beam primary weapons 2 on each point of the pentagon and top and bottom, can fire in all seven directions at one time (5 points, plus top and bottom); Ordinance: 1,000,000 drones, Ordinance bay has two of its own molecular matter constructors to continually reproduce drones to maintain stock; 840,000 standard emp barrage missiles (SEB), 48,000 standard anti-matter missiles (SAM), 24,000 advanced gravity displacement missiles (AGDM), and 12,000 advanced time dilation missiles (ATDM). The medical, science, and life support systems are equivalent to Atlantis. Transport/launching bay: 32-gate-ship shuttles-transport 8-12 each depending on cargo for standard away missions/diplomatic missions; 32-transport drop ships-transport 300 each/these are also used in secondary role to abandon ship in lieu of escape pods; 16,000-multi-purpose air and space superiority drone fighters armed with shields, cloak, 2 pulse lasers, 1 anti-proton beam, 12 drones, 8 SEB missiles, 4 AGDM missiles (piloted by AI slave to the city-ship CIC), 1,600-social research 'intelligence' satellites, 288-lagrangian class defense satellites (64+32+8 planetary defense pattern) and 24-molecular matter constructor Lagrangian class replicator satellites-can deploy 3 full planetary defense grids from live stocks. Detachments: 12,600crew+50,000troops+500,000residents=max capacity 562,600 mixed; Armory: 15,000 semi-automatic plasma pulse rifles (1 shot kill, 2 shot disintegrate), 62,600 semi-automatic ion pulse pistols (1 shot stun, 2 shot kill, 3 shot disintegrate), 62,600 personal shield emitters, 62,600 all-weather/all-terrain encounter suits, 62,600 energy absorbing armor suits, 62,600 space suits; Industrial: 2 tractor beams powerful enough to tow an entire nova class fleet thru-hyperspace, 2 molecular matter constructor factory complexes, 2 matter transporter complexes; Cold storage: 400 spare Potentia, 1 year reserve supply of food and water for 562,600 people; Spare parts stocked for 20 gate-ship, 40 transport ship, 10,000 air and space superiority drones, and primary components for most systems; Weaknesses: None known except for access to raw materials. It has facilities for food and water production, Potentia construction, mining and refining; and recycling and remanufacturing of any Alteran technology from the smallest to the largest. In it's ship-yard configuration, the city-ship can construct another city-ship, if sufficient raw materials are supplied."

"To conclude this, I know this is ambitious. The Council is working on several classified strategic initiatives to mitigate the issues. Also, beside the 4 fleets, I only plan to commission 1 of the new city-ships at this time, to serve as an operational prototype, and will also serve as the flagship of the Alteran Navy."

"What do you all think?"

Merlin, having known most of this already says nothing except, "I agree with your plans Supreme Commander." Commander Fayal, the Tria's Chief Engineer says, "Supreme Commander I think many of your new designs hold a lot of merit. Many of us engineers have wished for a long time to include more fault tolerance, redundancy, and on-board spares on our ships. It seems as though you have identified this weakness in our designs and have built a strategy around improving that. For what is worth, I approve of these designs." "Commander Argon, the Tria's First Officer says, "Supreme Commander, I am still absorbing your concept of Fleet organization and the role of the smaller classes of ships. As you know, we Lanteans always opt to standardize on just one platform and then build as many of those that we needed. I am curious what the motivation is for this change and I am also wondering why you plan to crew the ships with mixed Alteran and Asuran crews." "Captain Helia says," "Argon from what I know so far, I anticipate that the reason for the mixed crews is because of the low number of living Alterans we have to crew these new ships. It appears as though the Supreme Commander will establish a clear hierarchy wherein all officers and command staff will be living Alterans, whereas Asurans are only being used for crew and combat support. Is that right Supreme Commander?"

"Yes, that is correct Captain. Once we establish full permission from Terra's governments to invite members of their world to emigrate to our new home-world and re-join us in the stars, we could have up to 1,000,000 more people to join us; all of which will first need a basic Alteran education to get them up to a passable level of fundamentals with our science and technology; then we need to recruit whatever portion of them that would be willing to serve in the military and then train them more extensively. Furthermore the planet has another 7,000,000,000 human descendants of Altera's ancient human life seeding initiatives of which we suspect a portion of them have back-crossed to our much more closely related Lantean line, and that while they are not on the whole closely enough related Alteran cousins to make effective use of our science and technology immediately, early studies indicate that a significant portion of them could otherwise possess the necessary gene markers at least to operate it, and further studies show that some of those people might actually be dormant Lantean cousins, including some outcasts from our group and others that are simply unaware there is anything special about them; whom we might be able to find, recruit, and uplift to a passable level for our society. So that, you can see we have plans to strengthen our population, it will just take time. In the mean time, while we are re-building our civilization I intend for us to protect them from the more dangerous alien civilizations that might discover them or wish them harm."

"While I am on that subject let me digress to a related matter. I do not intend to interfere with the natural development of the main 7,000,000,000 human population of Terra, other than to include them in our sphere of protection as part of our territory. I do intend to interact with them more and more gradually over time to allow for emigration of the right people to us to be facilitated from among them, as qualified individuals are identified. To do this we will need some cooperation from them. However I intend to adhere to the ancient Alteran prime directives of non-interference whenever possible. At the same time, I will likewise and secretly if possible not permit other extra-terrestrial civilizations from interfering with them, unless it is something they themselves invite or cause to happen in the course of their own natural development. One complication for us at the moment is that their population is not represented by one government. Their world has over 200 different nations and political boundaries separated by culture, language, religion, ideology, and past grudges. Until they are able to effectively and fairly represent all of the people of their planet with one voice it will be difficult to engage in any permanent formal relations with them. Saul, I suspect some of this is ringing true for you as well with the initial challenges we will have for the first 1,000,000 of our people who are our closest Lantean cousins. So, give that some thought as you prepare your first briefings for the government back home."

"Sorry, let me get back to the main conversation. Hopefully that addresses your question and my initial thoughts on crews and our population. The motivation for the more diverse warship and fleet organization is so that we can produce more effective firepower at greater scale, and project more effective firepower at greater scale over a wider and possibly more diverse set of interests. As I've said, one Destroyer has effectively 2X the firepower of a current Lantean Battleship, but it is only 1km in size and even with its upgrades costs far less in raw materials and time to produce. There may be need to patrol large sectors of space for problems including such bourgeois things as piracy and petty warlords that need to be prevented from causing trouble to human populations throughout the galaxy. You see, we have only deployed about 30% of a in-progress deployment of 396 social research intelligence satellites in the Milky Way so far, which corresponds to 396 active Astria Porta that we have detected in some amount of regular use. That and early indications from the incomplete satellite network indicates that there may be 100's of human populated worlds throughout the galaxy in various states of technological or space-faring development. Additionally, there are possible indications of a hostile race of beings who pose as gods to some of these populations and may be enslaving or subverting them. I want to be prepared to act in force if we need to as well as be able to deploy small units of force where needed. Essentially Commander, it is all about scale, and I have done all that I could think of to make all of our new ships safer, including providing them each with an inter-galactic Astria Porta for escape if necessary. If escape is necessary, standard procedures will thoroughly self-destruct the ship and probably any hostile fleet that was bearing down on them."

"Are there any more questions or ideas?" "Supreme Commander," says Ayiana, I was especially interested in your remarks regarding Terra's population and your desire to adhere to our ancient principle of non-interference. The ancestors have chosen well in choosing you to lead our people back to the stars." "Thank you Ayiana, coming from you that means a great deal."

"Anyone else have anything? Well if not now, feel free to comm. me with other ideas later if you think of them. We still have to put some of this through simulations and of course first prototypes will need to be tested and so forth, so there will be room for improvements. Thank you, everyone. This has been a long meeting already, so lets break and refresh ourselves for dinner tonight. Meeting adjourned. Dismissed."

At dinner that night, Harry decided to invite Helia and her officers to dine with him and his Council and friends in the officers mess to make a more formal affair of it since their party is beginning to grow and to allow the mixed groups to meet, mingle, and get to know each other better. Ayiana seemed particularly found of the Treacle Tart and remarked on it so. Commander Fayal congratulated Ginny and Hermione on a good job updating the replicator's with Terran food, which made the girls beam in pride and Harry too on their behalf.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

A/N: Sorry for all the stats in the last chapter. It had to happen sometime. Sorry that I forgot that in 1998 Earth's population was 6bil not 7bil. See why stats are so important ;-)` Also, the 396 stargate come from the official wiki. I won't be dealing with the vast majority of them anyway except in summary format, I don't really care about the other 1,000's there probably are in the galaxy that the series never touched on either.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 25

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

August 6, 1998 ...

At 0800 the next morning all hands met on the command deck for the final recovery effort of this expedition, including Ginny and Mione this time since they are done with their project for this trip.

"Commander, Atlantis reports we are ready to drop out of hyper-space near the coordinates of the adrift Aurora and scanners have detected two small hyper-space capable vessels of unknown origin in station keeping formation with the Aurora. The Aurora comms. are still down at this range, it is badly damaged, detecting localized radiation leaks in the engine compartments. Ship markings indicate this is the Battleship Varleter, abandoned during the Wraith war due to radiation leaks."

"Very well, drop out of hyper-space, raise the shields, standby all weapons, and do not raise the cloak-let's see if they recognize us and are willing to talk before doing anything stupid. If so they should recognize our claim to that ship."

...

"Merlin, attempt to communicate with those ships." ordered Harry.

"Hail, unknown vessels in station keeping with our damaged Battleship Varleter, this is the Alteran city-ship Atlantis, please identify yourselves and your purpose near our vessel?" says Merlin.

"Atlantis, this is Larrin, Captain of one of the Traveler generational ships you see before you and Commander of this salvage mission. No one has seen your kind in the galaxy since the end of the Wraith War 10,000 years ago. We had thought you all were destroyed or permanently left this galaxy. We have been attempting to salvage this ship to add it to our fleet. Are you planning on preventing us from completing this salvage operation? The ship has been abandoned here for a very long time."

"Larrin, this is Atlantis actual, Supreme Commander Potter of the Alteran fleet. We have never heard of you Travelers before. However, I am willing to hear you out. Would you care to beam aboard Atlantis to meet with me and some of my senior staff to discuss the situation?"

"Atlantis, this is Larrin, that is acceptable. May I bring two of my officers with me, they may be of use to the conversation at least on my side."

"Very well, are those the two life-signs we detect closest to you?" "Yes" "Alright prepare for beam out and let us know when you are ready."

"Merlin, when they are ready please beam them aboard and escort them to my ready room."

"Captain Helia, please take command of the Asuran Second Squadron and launch in patrol in case we have any unwelcome visitors while we're just sitting around here chatting." "Yes, sir."

"Atlantis, we are ready" "Beaming now." .beaming.

Merlin greets them with a squad of Asuran security, "Welcome aboard Captain Larrin, if you and your officers would follow me to my Commander's ready room, please."

As Larrin and her officers enter the room followed by Merlin, Harry, Ayiana, Saul, Mione, and Ginny stand to greet them. A squad of four Asuran security separate to leave 2 guarding outside the door and 2 inside the room at the door. Harry walks around the table to shake hands with all 3 guests, "Hello I am Supreme Commander Potter, I presume you are Captain Larrin?" "Yes, it is nice to meet you, this is my chief security officer Silas and my chief scientist Nevik." "A pleasure, please have a seat." Around the table you have Moros, my First Officer, Ayiana one of my Councilor's, Saul one of my Advisors, and Ginny and Hermione, two of my star engineers." "Thank you, it is nice to meet all of you, thank you for agreeing to see us."

"So Larrin, our scans do not detect that you possess the proper gene sequence to activate and use our technology so we are curious as to what you had hoped to accomplish? And if you could tell us a little bit more about your people?"

"We call ourselves the Travelers because we have escaped being culled by the Wraith by hiding aboard generational ships which travel throughout the Pegasus galaxy. Over the ten-thousand years following the defeat by the Wraith, we have remained aboard our ships, landing as needed for supplies but otherwise keeping on the move. However, without a home base and with virtually no other advanced civilizations in the galaxy, we have been forced to improvise to maintain our fleet. As such, we cannot build new ships, and those that remain are often repaired using mismatched components and haphazard reconstruction."

"We found this derelict Lantean battleship adrift in orbit of this dwarf star a number of years ago. We put up some localized shielding in the engine compartments to shield us from the leaking radiation while we've been trying to restore other parts of the ship to make it space-worthy again. Our biggest impediment is of course our lacking the correct gene markets to activate your technology. We simply hoped that with time we would figure out how to overcome that. We are not as advanced technologically as the Lanteans were, but we are the most advanced among the humans in this galaxy that we are aware of. We recently lost one of our generational ships, we have a lot of over-crowding and we had hoped to salvage this ship to house a significant portion of our population. This battleship is about 25 times the size of one our standard generational ships so with this one ship alone we could alleviate our population concerns for a very long time."

"I see. Tell me Larrin, what are your relations with the other more primitive human populations of this galaxy? Are you friendly with them, do you dominate or subvert them, do you protect them from the Wraith, or do you simply ignore them? I am just trying to gauge the character of your people."

.beep. "Excuse me Commander, my First Officer calls." "OK, yes, I see. I will ask. Thank you." "Sorry, my First Officer just contacted me to let me know that he has observed that 4 Battleships departed from your space-docks and have taken up station keeping around us and the derelict. Is there going to be a problem?" "No, not at all Captain. I simply wanted to make sure we had a good patrol on station keeping a watch while we sit and have our discussion. We wouldn't want any Wraith to spoil our good day so far. I am actually intrigued by your story and want to find a way to help you if we can determine if your worthy of it. Please continue."

"Okay, good. Well, to answer your question, our primary strategy for the past 10,000 years has been to stay on the move. We do not call any one place or any planet home. We rarely land our ships. We do occasionally make trading runs to some of the more primitive communities you refer to. For the few we have dealt with we have good relations. We've never bullied any of them, we always come in peace and friendship. We've never been in a position to defend any of them though. We've also found that many of the primitive populations that are aware of the Wraith have each devised some kind of measure to keep themselves safe, usually by hiding when the Wraith come culling. Currently they are in a quiet period so if we don't disturb them, they don't usually find us to bother us. But, we stay on the move anyway, just in case."

Harry can tell with his advanced telepathy that she tells the truth, so he says "Captain Larrin, I need to confer with my Council for a bit to see if there is some way we can help you. I don't think simply letting you have that derelict battleship is going to work because you will never be able to use it. However, there might be something else we could do. This shouldn't take long, do you want to wait here in an adjacent conference room while we discuss it or would you rather beam back to your ship until we've decided?" "Commander, we would be happy to wait in the conference room, thank you."

...

Well team, normally we would never consider giving our technology to another race, nor would we interfere so much. However, I have a few mitigating thoughts I would like to run by you and see what you think and if any of you have any creative ideas. 1) These people are an advanced space-faring race for at least the last 10,000 years since the fall of the Lanteans and have hyper-space flight. 2) They appear to be the most advanced human civilization in this galaxy beside us, and we are no longer calling this place our home. 3) They don't need us to give them much, just a little nudge and perhaps some maintenance work and spare parts while we're in the neighborhood.; and 4) I was wondering that if we leaned more on the generous side with them, say to gift them an older class of industrial ship, could we leverage them into agreeing to being our human eyes and ears in this galaxy, having them agree to offer protection or at least sanctuary to more primitive groups when they need it and to contact us if things were get out of hand; toward this end we could give them limited access to our social satellite network in this galaxy."

"Of course, to put another incentive in front of them, we could also let them know that we will come back sometime before the end of the Wraith's current 50 year hibernation cycle to try to deal with them. In this way they would be our agents of a sort here and in return we could uplift them a bit, or rather return to them some means to take care of themselves. In the process gaining ourselves a worthy ally in this galaxy. If they can better take care of themselves, perhaps they can help take care of others. Do any of you have any objections to this or alternative ideas?"

"Everyone seemed positive about the idea but Merlin and Ayiana are still worried about the details. Ayiana asks "Harry, I understand the sentiment and the idea has strategic merit, but actually giving them technology based on our science would still be covered by our prime directive of non-interference. I would prefer if instead of giving them an industrial ship that you make them a different offer, to 1) provide comprehensive repairs and refit of all their ships using their current technology, and 2) if they have plans for the building of a shipyard or refinery platform based on their own technology, we could acquire the materials and build it for them. So, we will have restored their ability to be self-sufficient, stepped in with the industrial might to get it done, but only at their own current level of technology."

"That is a fantastic idea Ayiana. I like that approach better than my original idea." "Anyone else have anything else?" "Saul, Ginny, Hermione? you've had to miss some of these meetings and I know you lack experience with these things, but any gut feelings from you guys, thoughts on this? I'd like more opinions." Ginny knowing that Harry just needs morale support so that he doesn't feel like he's making all these decisions on his own says, "Harry I think you are doing the right thing to try to help these people. I'm proud of you for thinking of ways to help them." Hermione picking up on the same thing says, "Harry, I agree. I don't see how it's ever wrong trying to help people, even if you sometimes have to bend the rules to do it; I think I learned that example from you in first year, and second year, oh yeah in third year I might have been the instigator of that one, but you get my meaning." "Yeah, thanks Mione, Gin." "OK then, let's have our guests come back and pose this to them."

...

"Captain Larrin, I've discussed this with my advisors and we are in agreement on a way we can help you. It will be up to you to decide if you want to meet us half way, you see we have an offer for you. One of our fundamental laws prohibits us from giving our science and technology to the younger races and strongly discourages us from interfering in the natural development, so we can't let you have that ship, but here is what we _can_ do..." and Harry explains the offer that Ayiana detailed with his request to be their proxy in this galaxy to keep an eye and ear on things.

"Commander, that is a generous offer. We've had no offer of that kind of assistance from anyone in millennia. With that kind of help once we get back on our feet we could begin to rebuild and expand some of our own industrial capability and improve the quality of life of our whole fleet. I will need to take this matter to our Governing Council. I cannot make this decision on my own." says Larrin.

"OK Captain, how about we agree to meet you in orbit of Lantea in 15 days to find out your decision. In the meantime, we will salvage the Varleter ourselves. If there is any tech. or personnel aboard her that you need to remove before we bring her in to dock, please remove them." "Very well Commander, we will only need one hour to vacate the ship. I'm sure you will handle this but, we will remove our shields holding back the radiation leak in the engine compartments, so be mindful of that; and we will see you at Lantea in 15 days with our decision."

"Merlin, please take them back to the command deck for beam out." Harry once again shakes each of their hands and apologizes that he can't let them have the ship." Larrin actually just shrugs thinking there's nothing they could've done to stop them from taking it from them anyway, at least maybe we will get something out of this venture. .beamout.

1 hour later...

"Commander, Captain Larrin has signaled they are ready to depart."

"Very well, send our engineering teams over to secure the radiation leaks and tractor the Varleter into dock."

"Commander, Atlantis reports the Varleter is docked and secured for hyper-space travel."

"Very well, recall Captain Helia and the Asuran Second Squadron."

"Commander, Atlantis reports the Asuran Second Squadron is docked and secured for hyper-space travel."

...

"OK everyone, let's break for lunch. Merlin, put us on course back to Alpha Centauri, it's time to go home. Let's meet back here after lunch to have a final status and planning meeting."

1pm back in the conference room...

"Merlin, please give us a current sitrep." Attendees: Harry, Merlin, Ayiana, Helia, Saul, Ginny, Hermione

"Re-occurring Activities:"

\- Intelligence satellite deployment is at 50%

\- Potentia construction stockpile is 68

"Completed Items:"

\- All 8 Initial Rescue/Recovery Expeditions Completed.

\- Initial loading of Terran foods into the replicator's Completed.

\- Determined planets for settlement at Tau Ceti E, F.

\- Determined initial shipbuilding and fleet plans.

\- Built WNA stockpile, will automatically maintain from here out

\- Defense satellite construction is at 100%, will automatically maintain from here out

"Open items are:"

\- TBD - Establish naming conventions for all Altera Nova ships and city's.

\- Harry - Return to Lantea on 8/21 to meet "The Travelers" and assist them with repairs and construction.

\- Merlin - Design espionage solution for Earth SGC in Colorado.

\- Ayiana - study Aurora crew stasis solution.

\- Ayiana - study Wraith DNA weapon solution.

\- Ayiana - study Wizard/Squib pineal/zpe solution with the DOM.

\- Ayiana - (low priority) Study Harry's partial ascension/descent augmentation of his physiology.

"Okay, for new business Harry, I have a status on your question of spying on Earth's SGC and Astria Porta. I took a step back and looked at your requirements more holistically and I think I have a more elegant approach. I recommend we just deploy a cloaked geostationary social research satellite modified with advanced computer espionage capabilities that can both keep ordinary track of the planet's social research and can additionally maintain a passive record of their Astria Porta usage and maintain passive taps on their SGC computer networks." "That is a great idea Merlin, please deploy that immediately when we return; was that all you had?" said Harry. "Yes," said Merlin, "and will do."

"Alright, I have several new items. Merlin, when we get back task Niam to have all 4 Lantean Aurora Class Battleships visit the shipyard facilities for full workup and refit, everything down to a new coat of paint; and restock all supplies. Also, while they are in dry-dock, Potentia are no longer optional, all ships get upgraded with a permanent Potentia power plant, with 1 spare on board; and all ships get an inter-galactic Astria Porta. I want that full 4-ship squadron back to full operational status with these upgrades ASAP."

"Next, Helia once the ships are completely refit, I want you to assume full Squadron Commander duty, and if you believe he is ready, at your option you can promote Lieutenant-Commander Argon to full Captain and give him command of the Tria, and I assume you will want to maintain your flag on the Tria, but the choice is yours. Additionally, until we have a deeper population, I want you to have the Aurora, the Varleter, and the Hippaforalkus staffed with Asuran crew and slave their AI's to the Tria for space and combat operations, so that they are fully mission capable." "Thank You for the promotion Supreme Commander, it will be my pleasure." says Helia.

"Merlin, now that the initial build-out of our first stock of Lagrangian class defense satellites are completed, immediately deploy a full standard LD64xLD32xMC8 grid to AC-Bb in standard non-cloaked configuration so that any curious passers by see that this planet is spoken for and protected. Finally, Saul, when you meet with Kingsley and Arthur to debrief them on this Expedition and your initial assessment of what we're doing here, I will remain out of it so that you can speak your mind to him without any interference on my part." "That is fine Harry. Tomorrow will just be a face to face summary briefing, it will still take me over a week to write up all the formal reports." "That's good, if you want to send me any draft written reports to Q&amp;A any terminology or definitions let me know. Otherwise, don't forget you can make inquires to your WNA for basic information if you are not certain of something." "That's good Harry, thanks for reminding me. I have been good at wearing this thing but I really haven't fully explored all that it can do for me yet." "I will give you two more WNAs to take with you that you can give to Arthur and Kingsley tomorrow." "OK, thanks."

"Well everyone that is it for today and for this Expedition. It's still early afternoon. We will be arriving back in orbit of AC-Bb in the middle of the night while we're sleeping. So feel to just relax the rest of the trip, tour the city some more if you're curious, just unwind. We will disembark and return you back home to Earth at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Damn Gin, now you have me sounding like a cruise director."

8/7...0800

"Instead of returning to orbit of AC-Bb, Harry had Atlantis take them in cloaked orbit of Earth so he could play a prank on Molly and Arthur first thing in the morning."

"OK Saul, Ginny, Hermione are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, but where is our little shuttle Harry?" says Gin.

"Oh, we're taking the more direct route this morning."

"Atlantis, scan the coordinates for the Weasley's residence aka "The Burrow" that I gave you earlier this morning and check that Arthur and Molly are still in the kitchen."

"Commander, subjects are still located at the same coordinates at the premises."

"Very well Atlantis, beam us down."

.beamout.

"Ayieieieieieie!" screamed Molly and "Merlin's Balls!" yelled Arthur. "Language Arthur!" yelled Molly. "Good grief kids, Saul. Where in Merlin's underwear did you just come from and what was that sound? That was not apparation or portkey, what was that?" exclaimed Arthur. "Oh nothing Daddy that was just us beaming back down to Earth from space."

Harry mentally commands Merlin to take Atlantis back to orbit of AC-Bb, while outwardly laughing his butt off. "Ha, ha, ha, Molly! Arthur! Got you. Whew, that was awesome, you should've seen your faces. Oh by the way, Hi! We're home."

"Ahhhh." Harry exclaims as with a flick of her wand, Molly sets several brooms to chase Harry around the house. "Yikes!, hey, make it stop." says Harry. "See here now Harry, where do you think my kids get all this tom foolery from anyway. You think you'd get one up on me did you?" .spank. .spank. .spank. as the brooms keep popping Harry on the tail while he unsuccessfully runs from them. Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, and Saul are rolling around laughing their heads off and Molly is just standing there with a smug look on her face twirling her wand this way and that, making the brooms stay one step in front of Harry's poor attempts at escape."

A/N: short chapter to close out this Expedition. Sorry I probably seem like I'm slowing down a bit. I hurt my back a few days ago and I probably wouldn't be up typing at all except that for some reason occasionally it feels better to sit up for a while. Anyway, I hope now that we're getting into more action some of you are enjoying it more. I think that things keep moving at a fast clip from here on out.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 26

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

Monday, August 10, 1998 ...

At the Ministry, Saul met with Kingsley and Arthur to brief them on his observations and experiences from his trip to space with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He also gave them their own WNAs and showed them how to set it up for their own use. It took most of the day, but by making good use of a Pensieve he was able to let them see many of the most important events over the course of the week for themselves. Kingsley became convinced of the reality of what Harry has told them as well as the seriousness of the situation and Harry's demonstrable commitment to see his vision through.

Saul says, "Kingsley I think we should follow up immediately on Harry and Ayiana's offer to have Ayiana take a look at our squib research to see if she can help us." "I agree Saul. How do you propose we do that while keeping her presence and who she really is a secret from everyone?" "Well, I've had an idea about that while we were on the trip, however I haven't asked Harry yet, I wanted to first see what you would think of it. I hope I'm not moving too fast with this suggestion." "Well let me hear it and we'll see."

"My thought is that we secure an additional secret room in the Department of Mystery that we can ward against anyone entering who for example isn't in on this secret through the modified Fidelius and can't enter unless they possess this special gene marker they talk about that makes us unique from ordinary muggles and what not. Then, ask Harry to place in it one of his space gates so we can travel back and forth from here directly to his space ship." "You mean star gate and space city don't you Saul?" says Arthur trying to sound useful. "Yes, right, well they actually call them 'Astria Porta' but Harry said that just means star gate in Latin, so that's right. That reminds me I need to remember to ask him why a lot of the nouns in their language are so similar to words in our old Latin? something suspicious about that, but I guess somehow it must come down to our Lantean ancestors, but I didn't get the sense that any of them had survived all the way to the start of the Roman Republic. Anyway, I digress. To finish my suggestion, we would make this room as large as they would need it and include all the lab materials they would need to do research. We could build in some private rooms if we need to have some people come in to stay for brief periods of study and observation, and I'm sure that Ayiana can pass as a witch for anyone who is curious because she has picked up English fluently already."

"Okay Saul, that is a good idea. You can contact Harry and ask him and take charge of getting that set up if he agrees. What do you think in general? Is it a good idea for us to allow Harry to involve the wizarding world at large in this or should we just allow him to do his thing, invite a few friends he trusts, work with him, but keep him reigned in on the whole?" "Right now I can't say for sure. My gut says this would be very interesting and a decent path forward for us if we were the path forward type. Now, I by nature of my work am rather adventurous and more open-minded than the average wizard. If it were me personally, I would go with him on his new world. But, I also have no other remaining family here to convince or to tie me down. Others will have those ties, some who will not wish to be a part of this. Many of those also because our average witch and wizard is not the adventurous and open-minded sort at all, rather the opposite. So, at the moment, I would just begin to work with him as you say. If through circumstances more people get involved because they want to, then allow him to involve them. As for the rest, just wait and see and let it happen if it is meant to."

"Okay Saul, thanks. Arthur, based on what you've heard what is your opinion of all this and Saul's suggestions?" "I agree that Harry is very serious about this. I know that Ginny and Hermione will follow him to...well I I'd normally say to hell and back but at this point I will say...to the ends of the universe and back. In fact I'd be curious to see a bit of it myself. I think that most of my family would chase off after him if he were to simply say he was going and ask who's coming with him. As for me, you know me. I like the life we have here, great family, good friends. I think our world always needs more improvement, but I generally like it here and am in no hurry to leave it or to see it fall apart. The latter is one thing that has me concerned. What happens to the infrastructure of the wizarding communities here on Earth if a lot of people take Harry up on this? or if this is so great in the long run does that question even matter? but I am referring to this, say Saul up and left to do that as he suggested he might, and I left with my family and did the same. That is two key department heads at the MoM right there. Then what if a significant percentage of our population across all walks of life do the same, say 10% or 20%, what fills those gaps in our communities? Harry has said he won't take former death eaters or their sympathizers and other undesirables. So, a number of families would be divided by definition assuming only the redeemable ones get to go, and then what if among the remaining population here on Earth, a much larger percentage than exists today consists of those undesirable types? Does the Earth wizarding world decline into crime, chaos, poor economy, and so forth? I don't know the answers to these questions but these are some thoughts I've begun to have even since Harry's first briefing to us and I think at least some of it are real concerns that we should consider and possibly work with Harry to mitigate if we decide to open this path up to a wider audience."

"Those are very good observations and questions Arthur. All of this is good counsel gentlemen I appreciate it. What we'll do is: Saul, proceed with your request to Harry in reference to a gate and work with Ayiana. Arthur, you will begin to address the questions you raised with Harry and see if you can come up with some answers. Then the three of us will meet with Harry let's say 8/24 and determine what sort of path forward we might have. I must say that I am also personally very intrigued. However, it is my duty to remain neutral and objective, so I will continue to try to do that. I am encouraged Saul, by your enthusiasm to help the squibs."

...

Meanwhile, Harry has returned to Atlantis for a meeting requested by Ayiana and Helia to discuss the Asurans. "Hi everyone, you wanted to see me in person?" "Yes Harry," says Ayiana. We just thought for a big decision like the one I want to ask of you that we should meet in person." "That's fine, anytime. What is on your mind?"

In attendance: Harry, Merlin, Ayiana, Helia, and Niam. "Since you returned to Earth, I took the opportunity to meet with the rest of the Council to follow-up on a side-bar discussion I had with Helia after one of our meetings. Then we went with Merlin to visit Niam and learn more about the Asuran situation. Taking into account what you have told us and with Helia's natural apprehension to the situation, I thought I could try to learn from everyone's story and see if a better solution for everyone could be found. Those were enlightening conversations for all of us. Think about the diversity of perspectives we have just at this table. There is Niam and Helia from opposites sides of the original intention to create them and the conflict that arose between them, then there is yourself with the modern day perspective having just learned and discovered all this, then there is the memories of Moros in his AI that recalls his time as High Councilor of Atlantis in those days. Finally there is myself, from the ancient ancestral line that precedes all of you and my perspective on what our people always wanted for our descendants and our creations."

"I just knew that we had a breakthrough when after sharing stories and our perspectives it was Helia and Niam who suggested a compromise course of action that would equally benefit all of us and equally provide all of us with the sense of security we need. The suggestion is that we restore the Asurans access to their individuality and their personality matrix, while continuing to restrict their ability to replicate or adapt without our authorization. We will of course keep the Alteran non-aggression protocols in place, while allowing for Alteran command structure to temporarily over-ride them in order to affect their role in security and defense. They would regain their decision-logic controls, except have new protocols in place to ensure their loyalty, obedience, honesty, and integrity to the Alteran people. The Asurans would never be able to lie to an Alteran, which means one role they could never effectively perform would be covert missions or espionage against Alterans, even for the purposes of law enforcement. Niam believes this is the best way to allow the Asurans to continue to exist and thrive the way they believe they are meant to, while guaranteeing to us, their creators, their loyalty."

"That is a very interesting way of looking at it. So far I like the idea. I would like to hear more from Niam and Helia directly as well. Niam, any more thoughts on this?" "Yes, Harry. Ayiana is correct that when we all sat down to discuss our perspectives on this, that Helia and I in particular were able to realize certain truths about the circumstances we found ourselves in back then. For my part and despite some appearances we Asurans always understood that the Alterans of Lantea created us and that our primary purpose is to serve them in whatever capacity they need. It was the advancement of our AI and the Lanteans conclusion that we would fail in our mission to defeat the Wraith and their subsequent decision to destroy us that an animosity grew in us against the Lanteans. If you recall I told you when we met that my faction of Asurans are the ones among us who never developed that animosity and continued to wish to serve the Alterans of Lantea. Over time our group became smaller and smaller in the collective because there were no Lanteans to talk to or to achieve fellowship with. Perhaps I should pause here and let Helia add to this her observations." "Right, thank you Niam." said Helia. "Commander, being in the military of course we don't always know what the civilian government, leaders, and scientists are doing or why. We typically are just given a mission and orders to carry them out. Over time, we will develop animosity and personal vendetta's of our own against an enemy once we've been fighting them long enough and experienced the loss of our friends and loved ones in battle. We in the military held on to those animosities because we never fully understood the Asurans or as we simply knew of them originally, as 'our replicator's' because it wasn't our job too. We understood even less what they evolved into in what they call their 'second birth.' When you explained and then later Niam elaborated on in terms of the controls you placed on them as a group having just encountered them and the circumstances with the Asuran leadership, we all believe that you did the right thing and could have done nothing else other than to simply leave and do nothing leaving behind what will have become a great enemy for us some day, or to destroy them all to prevent that, or to find a compromise to save some of them. So as a group, and I'm sorry Niam I don't mean to speak for you on this, we admire the decision you made under the circumstances." Niam interjects, "That is no problem Helia, you speak correctly for me, I agree with you."

"However," Helia continues, "now at this time with each of us having a fuller understanding and having come up with these ideas to help both sides of the question to feel safe and get what they need from the relationship, we think the approach that Ayiana outlined is best for all going forward. I mean you said it yourself, due to the low population of us organics as Niam calls us, we need them more than ever in a diverse set of roles and as the bulk of crew and troops in our military. Believe me, you know how I felt about this when I first heard you mention it. But, I've come around to thinking that it is such a great idea that I wonder why in the galaxies our leadership in Lantea never thought of this themselves instead of taking the course they took; with their help, the right kind of help that I think you have introduced to us by the way, we might have won the war with the Wraith in the first place; just possibly not in the way the leadership then thought we would. Honestly, as you know since my crew and I came through this with only a few years passing in our time compression, this doesn't seem as long ago to me as it does everyone else and I have still come to wonder upon reflecting on everything I have seen and learned since you rescued us, just how inflexible had we become at the end of our days?"

Harry says, "Well folks, I think what you all have come up with is fantastic. Niam, again I am sorry for doing things the way I had to but I appreciate that you understand why. You said to me that you hoped you would earn my trust and you have done that and more. In fact I was very impressed and grateful with how you worked with Merlin to come up with an effective way to re-purpose the roles of many of your people and spread them around to staff all our ships and facilities in such a short time and on your own initiative. Helia, I am moved by your learning to accept change and to cooperate as you have with Niam. Ayiana I thank you very much for seeing the need and facilitating these conversations. I am sorry if I am a little late to the game on this, but I have another couple ideas of my own that I have been thinking about but had not fully come to a comprehensive solution to the whole, which is why I had not brought this up with any of you yet. First, I agree with the plans that Ayiana outlined and that you all worked up, let us implement them immediately. There are a couple more things, one is easy."

"If Niam thinks it is appropriate, I would like to name our second planet in our new home star system Asura Nova complementing the name of our new home world and sister planet Altera Nova and in honor of the evolution as the Asuran people as a race of the Alteran people and their decision to stick by us going forward in spite of past differences. That I think is the easy one. What I have been experimenting with in simulations is to create a central Asuran Consciousness Vault or Bank, or whatever you really want to call it Niam, that will maintain a copy of each Asuran's memory and AI consciousness so that, if ever one of you is destroyed in the line of duty, that you can be downloaded into a duplicate body and effectively be restored to live, or resurrected as we would refer to it in organic life, at the individuals option of course. What do you all think of that idea? Is it a good one, will it work?"

To the person everyone thought Harry's additional ideas were fantastic and they voted to enthusiastically and unanimously approve and implement all of the changes discussed at the meeting. And so it was, that the Asuran people have finally found their home and fellowship with the Alterans.

...

A little later before deciding to return home, Harry pulls Helia aside for another discussion.

"Helia, first of all thanks again for your work with the Asurans back there. I have been waiting just to give you time with your crew to figure out what you want to do with your futures, always intending that we would meet with the crew as a whole to discuss this. I was very impressed with the way you handled yourself with the Council, and I have other ideas how you can help us. But, I have not wanted to impose too much or become to reliant on you until I know what you and your crew want to do. What I mean is that I have anticipated that with you all returning to a world that for you only a few years have passed but in real time has been 10,000 years and with the loss of your loved ones and friends and society. Would you want to as a group choose to ascend and leave this plane now as many of your colleagues did? or, I have also been concerned that you all might eventually decide not to accept us 'New Alterans' as the future of 'your' society and choose to leave and live apart from us; which I would not try to stand in your way if you did and I would help you if you needed it. I even had originally expected you to challenge me more for control of Atlantis, but in that I would fight to keep it because I have been convinced it is what our combined people need to do to advance and restore our civilization and have come to accept this as my destiny to see done and my responsibility." Helia moves to begin responding but Harry motions for her to hold for a minute longer.

"There's more still. It is not lost on me the possibility that you and your crew and other Lanteans such as the Aurora's crew if we can save them or any others we might find and rescue might look upon me and my people as unworthy genetic cousins of your legacy and become hostile and possibly violent to our encroaching on what you think is your territory, your responsibility, not ours. That we were mere upstarts. I know that for my own part personally owing to my circumstances I have been physiologically uplifted beyond even what the Lanteans had evolved too, but genetically still just a sub-genus of your people; and that the remainder of my people are all just a sub-genus of your main line. So that, yes, I have maintained a sense of insecurity that you and your people would think that we do not belong, that we should not be here, and that we or I for my part should not be the new leadership. It is not that I fear what you could do to me or to us. I know with the power of Atlantis and the Asurans that we could survive a conflict between us. That's not it. My insecurity lies in the fact that I don't want there to be any such conflict between us, I want us to be as one or to seem as one people and move forward as one; not for me, but for my people to be accepted by your people as equals in our society. I came from a society where the so-called pureblood of the older families held power, privilege, prejudices, and discrimination of those with less pure blood; even though fundamentally except for those privileges we are all basically the same. We recently fought a war among our people, a civil war you can call it over this type of question and I don't want it to happen again. I most certainly don't want to drag my people into another one of those wars, having just led them out of the last one. I hope you understand, that is the root of my concern and what I strive to prevent."

"Commander, thank you for sharing all of that with me. You are not the typical politician that is for sure, sharing your real concerns and thoughts so deeply. You honor your ancestors and your people and while I don't know your whole story you are obviously a worthy leader among them. You posed a lot of important questions. Most of which I think you'll be happy to hear I have favorable answers to. Although at some point you may still wish to address my entire crew so they can see and hear you in person discuss some of this. However I believe I can safely tell you what to expect. Also, I have already had a number of discussions with my crew over the question of our future and having gotten them caught up on what is really 10,000 years of history versus the few we thought it was, the loss of the War and the bulk of our people, and so forth."

"What we have concluded is that we want to stay with you and continue to serve Lantea, or if your people want to call it Altera Nova now and simply go by Alterans for now on that is fine. On that by the way we merely went by Lanteans because Atlantis has been our Capitol City and as you know passed down from our elder ancestors who likewise used it as their Capital City. Even in our age we marveled at how much this wonderful city must have seen over 10's of millions of years. We have always seen ourselves as Alterans, descendants of the original line of Alterans just as you do, so that is no issue if you were wondering. I only mention it because it was one of the few items of real debate among my crew and that was the consensus we reached. I admit that I have not thought of the concern from your perspective of genetic acceptance. That could be a problem with some people but I don't think so. If we were millions of diverse Lanteans coming into this new world I would think there might be some concern with that because of the diverse types of opinions. But for the most part we are all career military, non-discrimination is one of the many things drilled into us from basic training and never tolerated within our careers. But, I will speak to the crew about it to ensure they understand there could be sensitivity to this question for those who are shall we say are our 'younger cousins?' As for me and frankly even officially if one were to consider the previous government, the fact that you contain the necessary genetic markers to operate our technology officially makes you Alteran enough for us. That is why we placed those protocols into the heart of all our technology in the first place. And it's not to discriminate per se in terms of prejudice, but to discriminate in terms of following our prime directive to simply not allow Alteran technology to fall into non-Alteran hands. So, as you can see empirically, you are all Alteran enough for that."

"As for the possibility of ascension or other plans. I know this isn't something we've had a chance to discuss yet. But the reason you found us with only a crew of 328 instead of the normal complement of 384 is because during the intervening years of our travel to Pegasus and of course believing it would still take much, much longer, the other 56 decided with my blessing to ascend already. Those of us who remain are those who have already decided to remain committed to the cause of Lantea in this plane. But since it is no longer our time, this is one of the other items we debated the other day, but our consensus again has been to stay. We can always choose to ascend, there is no hurry. Having observed how you conducted yourself on this mission, in particular we are unanimously impressed with and in fact have come to admire your zeal to try to find as many of us as you can and rescue us, and save us as you continue to try to do for the crew of the Aurora. For this you deserve our loyalty and our help. The idea that you found the ashes of our civilization and could have just taken Atlantis and all of its power, which was more or less simply given to you as -your- legacy from one of our ascended people and that you haven't simply run off to conquer the galaxy and abuse this power and have not merely ignored us but rather have come looking for us, to rescue us. Well, Commander, we are firmly on your side and you can count on us. Whatever you need we will help you with."

"Thank you Helia, and feel free to call me Harry in private or while we are privately within the council and not discussing military orders. I am grateful and happy to hear all of that. You have alleviated much of my concerns and your decision to stay and be part of this uplifts my hope. We have many challenges ahead of us, but I know that with your support and the support of the rest of the Lanteans, we will succeed. To that end, now that I know you want to stay and are committed to this, the big thing I want to ask you is this: Would you accept an official position on our new Council, as Councilor for Defense? Since we have so few people now, you could still maintain your military grade and rank and consider the Councilor position as a collateral duty until we've grown so big you have to choose between the jobs, then of course the choice will be yours. Oh and as far as rank is concerned, you heard the other day my plans for the fleet, right Admiral?"

"Alright Commander, uhm Harry. You have a deal, I will accept both the collateral duty as Councilor of Defense and Admiral if you will do me one favor in return." "Okay Admiral, what is that?" "For now on I want you to keep one of our newly upgraded Lantean Aurora Class Battleships as your personal Flagship cloaked and in orbit of Earth or any planet you visit from now on out for your protection as well as for you to have real-time access to all it's resources. For example, if you find yourself in any hostile environments you can with a thought have them beam you out to safety; and so forth." "Okay Admiral I can accept that. Any idea which one?" "Might I suggest the Hippaforalkus, the very first Battleship you found and recovered?" "Hmm. Okay, but I need to rename it, that name is too much of a mouthful for me. How about 'the Orion' from now on?" "That is acceptable Supreme Commander." "It's Harry remember? Only if you remember to call me Helia, sir." "Ha, ha, okay Helia. Thank you this has been a great conversation and thank you for accepting us and accepting an important role on the Council." "You're welcome Harry, and thank you for the Promotion."

...

Later in the day, after Harry flew the Orion cloaked into high earth orbit, he beamed home and finally had a chance to go shopping for Gin's Birthday which is tomorrow (whew that was close) and while he was there he bought Mione's Birthday present which is only another month away. For Gin he bought an expensive diamond necklace interlaced with rubies and a ruby heart and for Mione he bought a similar necklace except interlaced with emeralds with an emerald heart.

...

August 11, 1998

"Happy Birthday to you!" "Happy Birthday to you!" "Happy birthday dear 'Ginevra|Ginny|Gin|Gin-Gin' Happy birthday to you."

"Thank you everybody, I am so happy to be legal now" as she whipped out her wand, gave it a twirl and a concentric wave through the crowd, and everyone's hair turned pink. "Hey now Ginevra, this is unacceptable behavior for a responsible adult," says perfect pompous Percy." "Get stuffed Percy," said Ron. "Language Ron" squawked Molly. A little later in the party after presents and after some people have started to leave, people were getting a little more comfortable...

"So, what is this then?" exclaimed Ron loudly as he approached the sitting trio of Mione, Harry, and Gin, both girls snuggled up next to him each holding one of Harry's hands. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw his youngest son making his way over to the trio and thought 'uh oh, here it comes'...he gives a silent signal to Molly and begins working his way over to the living room to be ready in case he needs to intervene, with Molly not long behind him.

Harry whispered under his breath so that only the girls could hear him. "Okay, which one of you wants to take this?" "Gin says in her full voice, it will be my pleasure to start" as she stood up to face her brother. "Ronald, is there a problem?" "Well Gin, not that it's any of your business, but I am wondering what Harry is doing sitting over there so cozy with Hermione holding hands?" "Well, Ronald, not that it's any of -your- business but if you had been paying close attention you would have noticed that Harry was sitting over there cozy with me -and- Hermi holding both of our hands." "Well, well, what is that supposed to mean, what is going on around here. Harrrry?!" Sigh, exhales Harry and begins to stand up to tell Ron the facts of life. As Mione motions for him to sit and let her take a turn. Mione stands and marches up to Ron and tries to explain calmly but very sternly, "Ron, who I spend time with and what our feelings are to each other are no longer -any- of your business. Do you want to make a scene about this in front of all your family and Ginny's friends?" "Well, no, but why would -both- you and Ginny be snuggling with Harry it doesn't look right and why Harry anyway, I wasn't good enough for you, Harry's always better at everything is he?"

"Okay Ron, if you want to do this, I will remind you that I broke up with you because of -your- behavior toward me, the way you always put me down and never supported me and made me feel horrible about myself. You are not good boyfriend material Ron. I don't know what I used to feel for you but I don't any longer so don't go thinking you can go around critiquing who I spend my time with. As a matter of fact if you must know, Ginny and I had a talk and we decided to share Harry if he would have both of us, and we talked him into it." Ron mumbles a little too loudly, "oh I'm sure you did." "Oh, what is that supposed to mean Ronald?!" and at this Harry stood up and said, "Ron, you better be careful what you say next because I love both of these girls and I swear if you hurt either one of them I don't care whose house we're standing in at the time, you got that? Let me tell you something -old friend- I was very unimpressed with what Hermione told me about how you treated her and how you made her feel. You're lucky I didn't go hunting for you at that moment. Now listen, I want to keep the peace between us for the sake of your family, but I will repeat, I will not allow you to hurt Mione or Ginny. Do you understand me?!"

During this response from Harry, Ron was grinding his teeth, turning redder and redder and began clenching and unclenching both of his fists. It was obvious he was about to blow his top. But before he could get going he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see his father standing there looking down at him just shaking his head soberly, No. Ron took a glance around and saw the entire crowd just staring at the spectacle, obviously hanging on every word. He saw his mother standing there with a very disapproving and disappointed look on her face. Ron exhaled deeply and just pushed his way to the door, slamming it as he left in a huff.

Molly got everyone's attention and just said, "We're sorry about that everyone, please everyone just return to the party, have something more to eat or drink." As some people starting chattering again. Arthur said as quietly as he could, "I'm sorry kids. We knew this would happen sooner or later. It went better than I thought actually. Of course you just outed yourselves to the rest of the family and your friends, but I'll let you deal with that fallout yourself, if there is any, which I frankly doubt."

...

"Gin, I'm sorry Ron ruined your party. I shouldn't have said all that to him, but he was hurting both of you and making me so angry." "It's okay Harry, and he deserved to hear that anyway, he was making me just as angry. He always has been a jealous self-centered angry git. I just hope he goes and gets a life. Beside he didn't ruin my birthday, just 10 minutes of it. This was the best ever, in fact getting that out of the way is just as well, it was on our bucket list after all. Thank you again for the beautiful necklace sweety. You know my Mum and Dad wouldn't have allowed me to accept such an expensive gift from you if they didn't know and accept your intentions toward me." "It is a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl."

"Hey, I remembered something I wanted to talk to you two about but all the ruckus before made it slip my mind and of course Ron would be out of it now anyway. I think we should just cancel any other plans we were going to make for a separate vacation together this summer and just consider that our trip last week." "That's fine Harry" says Gin." "I agree Harry," added Mione, "I will let my parents know. By the way if you were interested, the idea they had was to take us on a little tour of some of the beaches they found in Australia while they were there." "Oh, that would've been a good idea. Tell them maybe another time then." "Okay."

...

Hey girls, I just got a message from Merlin that he wants to give me status of a few things. I guess I need to start letting him know when I don't want to be disturbed huh?" "It's okay Harry. Everyone except family has left the party anyway, why don't we go with you and get a change of scenery ourselves. Besides, now that we're both part of this with you, I'm curious what's going on?" said Gin, with Mione nodding in agreement. "Okay then, let's just tell your Mum and Dad we'll be out visiting with Merlin for a little while." "Oh, how are we going to visit with him? You'll see."

...

.beamout.

"Whoa! Harry what ship is this?" "Well, there have been a few changes already since our last visit to Atlantis. Things don't really slow down." "Well, spill." "Okay, I'll start with the ship. I was asked by one of my new Council members to keep a cloaked Battleship in orbit of Earth or anywhere else I am for that matter from now on for my protection and to have its resources available to me as needed. So, this is the Battleship I recovered on my first mission to recover Atlantis, called the Hippaforalkus, which I have re-commissioned, 'The Orion.' Welcome aboard my personal flagship, Orion, ladies!"

"Neat Harry, very cool." "Most muggle girls just look for a boy with a new sports car, other witches look for a boy with the best racing broom, but no, we get the guy with his own space Battleship!" said Mione. "Ha, ha, ha" said Gin. Mione continues, "It's a great idea by the way. I need to thank this new Council member of yours for wisely taking such good care of our Harry. Who is it that I need to thank?" "Well that goes to some of the other recent changes. I might as well take the time to bring you up to speed before I call Merlin back." Harry proceeded to tell them about the changes with the Asurans and his meeting with Helia, the decisions the Lanteans made, and her acceptance of his invitation to the Council and promotion to Admiral.

"Man Harry, you are getting this thing done aren't you?" said Mione. "Yeah, I don't think we have time to be screwing around, we've lot's to do." "Well Harry, I'm not so sure about the entirety of that last statement, now that I'm of age." said Ginny, eliciting a giggle from Mione, Harry just says, "Well, it is your birthday Gin, so whatever you want." he replied with a smirk. "Well girls, we can save the fun for later, lets call back Merlin and see what he wants."

"You see here girls, this thing comes fully loaded. Inter-galactic sub-space radio, power shields, and reclining bucket hologram projectors..." as Harry sits back in the control chair on the bridge of the Orion and brings up Merlin on a hologram on Atlantis." "Howdy there Merlin, what do you have for me?" as Ginny silently mouths to Mione, 'howdy?' and Mione just shrugs with a look that says 'I give up.'

"Harry, Harry, Harry, how many times have I told you it's so much more than a reclining bucket hologram projector." joked Merlin. "I just want to let you know that I have completed designs for the time dilation devices and the Astria Porta synchronization modifications for the fleet building project, and I dusted off some old designs for a gravity well displacement ship. So, I am ready for the next steps."

"Okay that is great Merlin." "See girls, finally he shows me the proper respect by calling me The Great Merlin" to which Harry replied, "I just wish now I had a table in front of me so I could bang my head on it." Suddenly, the hologram changes to include a table in front of Harry. "Oh god please save me from AIs with a sense of humor."

"Anyway, yes. Please have Niam reposition one of the two shipyards to add building those devices and the gravity ship to their construction queues and to re-purpose the other shipyard to the task of building three more shipyard ships. When those are done, four will be used to build the four new Nova class fleets, and the other will be used to build the one new Nova class city-ship."

"Very well Harry."

"Okay mister, spill it." says Gin "What?" replied Harry "Did you forget to tell us something?" said Mione. "What?" Mione says "Oh, I don't know-gravity ships, time dilation devices, new fleets, city-ships?" "Oh, that stuff. Well you girls missed a meeting." "You planned all of that in one meeting?" Then Harry explained about how he did most of the design work in his dream-scape workplace while he is _sort-of_ sleeping; and yes, that after that he did plan the rest in one meeting; then explained to them the details of that meeting and what they are going to build, even the secret strategic stuff, because he trusts them implicitly. Although there is still one more big secret he has planned that he hasn't told anyone yet, that he plans to leave a surprise until he actually gets the chance to do it and unveils it for them.

"We're missing all the fun." said Gin. "Nah, I was never planning on keeping any of it from you. It's just that there is so much going on so fast. I think we will need to be ready to reveal our presence in the galaxy soon and I want us to be as ready as we can possibly be before that happens, even with such a small population in the beginning." "Oh, sure Harry, I see how you are. Keep the girls barefoot and pregnant programming food replicator's, while you go off gallivanting around the galaxy with your beautiful starship captains, meeting all kinds of sexy aliens on other planets, getting up to who knows what kind of mischief." said Mione "Oh, uhm, no. and on that last part, eww did you just say _sexy_ aliens?"

Both girls just giggle at all the fun they have with Harry's new sense of humor. "Okay ladies, let's go home and give Ginny her birthday present. Oh by the way, Mione you'll love this, I found a transporter engineer among the Asuran crew, guess what his name was?" "Hmm?" "Scotty, 3 to beam down." "Aye, sir!" .beamout.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**A/N: My favorite line from a recent review was:**

**"You already stole Atlantis from SGC what else are you going to take."**

**++ ANNOUNCEMENT ++**

**I have created a forum to respond to reviews because according to the rules that does not belong inside these chapters. This does not mean I -will- respond to everything, but it is the place I will do it from now on when I do.**

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 27

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

Wednesday, August 12, 1998 ...

Harry was called into the Ministry to meet with Saul and Arthur to discuss their conversations with Kingsley and their requests for him. Much to Saul and Arthur's surprise Harry came dressed in his full Alteran Supreme Commander uniform. The passersby in the ministry as he walked the halls gave him very strange looks indeed. Everyone wondered why the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Conquered was walking around dressed like a muggle, and a very odd looking muggle at that. The few muggle-raised witches and wizards that caught a glimpse also wondered if Potter had simply been watching too much sci-fi and just went about their business shaking their heads in mild astonishment. Only Potter could get away with that in the Ministry.

Saul asked: "Harry, why did you dress the part of Supreme Commander today instead of your normal wizard robes? Aren't you afraid you are going to start giving away our secret?" and Arthur nodded in recognition and said "So that is what that muggle looking outfit is for?" Harry replied "Oh yeah, I forgot you had not seen me dressed in this before Arthur. Well, to answer your question, I just had an interesting briefing by Merlin and Helia on Atlantis, and certain things are starting to concern me and I came today asking if you two could get me in to see Kingsley. We can talk about the requests you guys have for me also, but I want to inform Kingsley of something and ask a big favor of him." "Okay Harry," replied Saul, "I will check." Saul waved his wand and a small paper bird took flight heading off toward Kingsley with the message. A few minutes later a small golden paper bird returned to Saul with the answer, "sure in 10 minutes in my office."

10 minutes later in Kingsley's office. "What can I do for you Harry? I assume dressed as you are this is some kind of official visit for you?" "Yes, definitely. As you all know I've been doing several things simultaneously in order to get as much done in as short a time as possible. I've been searching for and recovering abandoned Alteran technology, even found and rescued some Lantean people, started plans: to build up materials, develop a new home world for settlement, build up defenses, and deploy a galaxy wide satellite intelligence network, including watching what our yank friends are doing here on Earth with their Astria Porta." Harry exhales and Kingsley, Saul, and Arthur can almost visibly see the stress rolling off him. "Our intelligence network is still not fully deployed and we do not have a comprehensive intelligence assessment of the entire galaxy yet. However, with just the preliminary analysis I have received regarding Earth's activities off world and some hostile alien races, my immediate concerns are growing much faster than I anticipated."

"Why Harry, what's wrong?" asked Kingsley.

"There is a very belligerent alien race out there who have been for at least 10,000 years posing as gods and enslaving the populations of many human worlds around the galaxy. It appears they even occupied Earth some time ago, in the Egyptian pre-history era. I have not delved into it enough to know why they left though. But the point is this alien race is essentially a very intelligent parasitic life-form that embeds itself in a human host and takes it over. So, these aliens actually look and talk like humans when they wish to. They use technology and intimidation to fool primitive human populations into believing they are gods and to serve them. They are spread across dozens of sectors in the galaxy and control hundreds of planets among them. Early intel. suggests they may have been ignoring earth for millennia because they have simply forgotten about it. Again I do not know that story yet, however, the concern that brings me here today with an urgency that makes me think I need to accelerate my plans is that it is obvious with just our partial assessment that the yanks through the use of their Astria Porta, which they simply call a 'stargate' by the way, have not been merely tenderly exploring other planets but they have in fact been waging limited war against this race, called the Goa'uld and have won several minor skirmishes and through some dumb luck actually managed to kill their species former Supreme System Lord, Ra. It's only a guess but we think the only reason the entire Goa'uld collective has not come to destroy Earth in response to that is they might not yet even know who killed Ra, they seem to be very busy dividing up his former territories among themselves."

At this news, Arthur's hair seemed to visibly grey even more than it already was while he was sitting there. Saul began to get a hard edge to his demeanor and Kingsley just had this look of, 'here we go again and why can't we have just one year of peace'. Harry being able to scan Kingsley's surface thoughts wondered how he managed to convey all that with just one facial expression. "Harry," Kingsley says, "are you telling me that any day now we might have an alien invasion on our hands?" "Yes, that is what I'm telling you. In fact, while we are wondering about if and when that will happen, the yanks are still just blundering around the galaxy through their stargate stirring up more trouble. Now, don't get me wrong, that isn't their intention in the least; and it probably won't be tomorrow or next week, but I would estimate the timeframe could be in months or a couple years at most. The yanks are aware of the threat and so their mission is to go through the gate in an effort to find and recover as much alien technology as they can in order to reverse-engineer it and develop their own high-tech weapons in order to defend against the threat." Harry exhaled again.

"The thing is while they are attempting to do that, they are stirring up new trouble quicker, only hastening the day that trouble will come to our doorstep. And there's more. Of course the yanks are doing this through their military and it's naturally a secret, so they have no intention of telling the other muggle governments what they are doing nor enlisting their help, the arrogant sods. What's worse though is because of the secrecy of the wizarding world, they wouldn't even know to tell us nor to ask us for help. At this point, our own secrecy might be what gets us killed if it weren't for the fact that unknown to them, -I am- in the know and can bring this to you. But we would -all- be much better off right now if we were able to work together. They are out there in the galaxy making enemies for the whole earth not just the USA. Meanwhile they jealously guard their secrets and the privilege to do so, not unlike any government would of course, even this one. However, even if that did not bother anyone and did not eventually lead to geopolitical trouble here on Earth, the Earth on the whole, 'led' unwittingly and unknowingly by the yanks to this fate, is not nearly ready for what is coming if the enemy decide to come in force and use planetary weapons of mass destruction."

Kingsley said, "This is very heavy stuff and I have a lot of questions for you, but one of my first ones is, how do -you- know all this stuff about the American's stargate program?" "That is very simple Kingsley, I am spying on them. As of a few days ago I have full access to all of their mission reports and Atlantis' social engineering lab AI probably has an analysis of their latest mission reports before even their general has time to read the official printed copy and sign off on them." "So, Harry are you spying on my government too, or others?" "So far no. And the reason why? Because you don't have any secrets that I don't know that I care about right now." Kingsley frowns and shakes his head. "Alright Harry, back to the really important stuff. This threat. Is this something us witches and wizards with our magic can help defend this Earth with or are we just as helpless as the muggles?"

"Hmm. I would say that when or if it comes to ground forces and one-on-one combat, once you learn what your enemies capabilities are and train how to use the right magic to combat them, you will fair much better than any muggle could unless they had our advanced technology and you could certainly stand your ground. However, if they ever found out that people with our abilities even existed on Earth they would not bother to land or to conquer it, they would just bomb the planet from space until this is an uninhabitable wasteland. The limited psych. profile we've begun working up on these creatures, which the yanks call 'snakes' by the way, and I am apt to agree with them on that, is that they cannot tolerate any kind of threat or competition to their power. It is likely they might try to capture some witches and wizards to see if they can take us as hosts and thereby gain even more power. But, in any case they would be even more quick to lay waste to the lot of us to eliminate any real threat to them in the future."

"Harry," Arthur said: "Can your people, the new Alterans, can they defend us with their great technology?" at that question Saul nodded yes as if both to say, he believes so and yes that is the next best question here; and Kingsley sat up real straight to hear this answer.

"Yes. That is the good news in this. Granted we haven't fought any of them yet and we only have descriptions and our scans to go on, however you can count on the reliability of our scans. Their largest warships could not even harm the shields on our Battleships or City-Ships, and our Primary Drone Weapons would pass through their shields like they weren't there. This is all good news yes? Problem is, we have few ships right now and they have many and even with my initial ship building plans, far less manpower to crew them. Now it is true that with our advanced combat AI technology just one of us, myself included can command an entire fleet somewhat effectively. But, it gets dicey when you have multiple fleets of allies and multiple fleets of enemies with possibly unpredictable tactics over the course of a protracted battle on many fronts, and so forth. I will not be so arrogant as to assume we could fight them and take no losses, especially as unprepared as we are today."

"And there are more problems, one of which has been causing me the most personal stress about today-that is, of our prime directives, Alterans are not supposed to interfere with the development of the younger races in terms of science and technology. I have already said I would walk the grey line and defend this world secretly without actually 'giving' it our tech, but that brings several problems on principle of its own-I had only expected to have to do that as a rare contingency and now it appears it will be one of the first things I do. One-back to what I just said, today I'm not sure we have the numbers right now to win a war against the entire Goa'uld if they unite as one. Second, what should we think would happen on Earth if we do defend it? It is very possible that as a result of feeling invulnerable Earth governments would happily go arrogantly around the galaxy doing worse things knowing that it can hide behind Alteran skirts if they ever kick sand in the face of the wrong bully again. Not only is that bad for the obvious reason, but also goes to one of the negative consequences of the natural development of this race that would be directly related back to our interference. So, I am at a philosophical crossroads. Do I commit the still re-birthing Alteran race to this path and risk everything up one side and down the other or do I back off and just quietly let events happen along the destiny or fate that the yanks seems to be secretly taking sole responsibility for into their own hands for the fate of this whole world?"

"Right now I am not saying I know the answer yet. I am seriously just expressing my own inner turmoil-which only really started earlier this morning. So now with this background done it brings me to the reason I asked Saul and Arthur to get me in to see you. I would like you to arrange for me, if possible, to address a secret emergency session of the ICW to brief them on high level parts of this secret and this threat. I will not tell them everything of my activities initially both to protect Alteran strategic and operational security and because I am not in the mood to listen to their off the cuff reactionary judgments' over what I have been doing. I simply want to tell them the situation, advise them of the threats and the risks, and ask them if they want to be proactive and bring some part of the wizarding world with me to Altera Nova sooner rather than later so that I can uplift at least a willing portion of the magical world to a passable level of Alteran so that we can fight this war for Earth-or do they just want to stay with the status quo and take their chances hiding behind the yanks when the bad guys come? I originally had no intention of moving this fast with the wizarding world, nor did I think my first objective would be to focus on recruiting crew for warships, ground troops, command staff, and military officers; but as of right now I think those need to be my immediate priority."

For a few moments the room is just silent as Kingsley contemplated all of this. "Hmm. Okay Harry let me turn this to some questions for Arthur and Saul and get some more opinion. Have either of you had the chance to discuss with Harry your requests that came out of our last meeting?" "No" they both said, "Harry asked us right away to arrange this meeting with you." "Okay gents, a couple of ideas are going through my head already, some of which owing to what Harry just told us are rather cynical with me having put my soldier thinking cap back on as well, but I will hold my tongue on those for a moment. Harry, Arthur here raised some very important concerns and questions at our last meeting and I'd like Arthur for you to quickly go over them with Harry right now, because Harry in the light of your request which does not seem outlandish at all under the circumstances, I'd like you to think about Arthur's questions in the same context and think about how you could address those questions in front of the ICW. As you say if we do this we are going much faster forward than any of us anticipated and we should at least be as prepared as possible to address the widest range of questions. Arthur, if you would please?"

"Harry, I will put this more or less the same way I posed it to Kingsley and Saul the other day. Now these points are not meant as criticism in any way, just practical concerns we ought to be thinking about how to address, if for no other reason-the political ramifications, which I think as Kingsley was just alluding to will become vastly more diverse if we go straight to the ICW with these matters so quickly.-What happens to the infrastructure of the wizarding communities here on Earth if a lot of wizards and witches decide to leave and go with you to Altera Nova all at once? for example, what if Saul and I left with you tomorrow, that is two key department heads at the MoM right there. Then what if a significant percentage of our population across all walks of life do the same, say 10% or 20% or more, what fills those gaps in our communities? You have said you won't take former death eaters or their sympathizers and other undesirables. So, a number of families would be divided by definition assuming only the redeemable ones get to go, and then what if among the remaining population here on Earth, a much larger percentage than exists today consists of those undesirable types? Does the Earth wizarding world decline into crime, chaos, poor economy, and so forth? I don't know the answers to these questions either, but I think at least some are real concerns that we should consider and possibly work to mitigate."

Harry replied: "I agree, those are good questions and areas of concern we need to address. Some of that is actually why I've always wanted to go slowly with this so that we could gradually understand how to do this or perhaps having just done it gradually enough many of the issues would have been mitigated by that alone."

"However, I'm just not convinced we can wait to take the long road anymore. However on the other hand if we go to the ICW with this and -if- there -is- international consensus to go strongly into supporting a war effort to defend Earth, then some of the concern can be mitigated through coordinated legislation and new regulation. I know that sounds harsh to a degree but, in such a situation we would not have to merely rely on 'hoping' everything goes alright and that everyone does the 'right' things on their own. We could manage it top-down better."

"As I see it there are a number of options the ICW and I for that matter can consider. I don't have any experience with the ICW obviously but some thoughts have occurred to me. Kingsley, as I recall you spent some time as the Minister's representative to the muggle prime minister so I know there are some official contacts between the wizard governments and muggle governments. Now, what I was thinking is -if- there are equivalent high-level contacts between all or most of the other wizarding governments who participate in the ICW with their respective muggle counterparts around the world, and then -if- and I know a there are a lot of 'if's' here, then -if- the ICW wants to get behind an international wizarding effort to support my Alteran efforts and actively help build a defense force for Earth, then possibly we could have the ICW as a whole call for an international conference of all muggle counterparts, and then we could address all the ICW leaders and muggle leaders in one meeting, effectively getting together the major powers of the entire world of muggle and magical combined to discuss this problem and determine if and how we could engage in a joint effort to deal with it." With a smirk Harry added: "The only part I have not decided on yet is if in a call for such a conference should we include the yanks or exclude them as they have opt so far to exclude all of the rest of us in _their_ activities? that might be an amusing vote for the ICW if we get that far and when the yanks did find out about it might serve as valuable lessons in humility and accountability for them."

"Merlin Harry, are you ambitious much?" said Kingsley. Certainly no joint muggle and magical international conference of that nature has been attempted before. You are determined to keep making history aren't you Harry? You don't need to answer that, it was rhetorical. You do realize that you are going to have to -prove- all of this to the ICW, to start with just the existence of aliens in the first place, your Alteran civilization, at least -some- of the changes you've gone through that have made it feasible for you to even have discovered any of this; then after that it get's serious." Kingsley grins "Then remembering that you are addressing the diplomatic representatives of every government, you will need to convince at least a good majority of them that there -is- a real threat, one that is big enough and serious enough, and yes even imminent enough to get them off their lazy political butts to do something serious about it. -and then- maybe they would entertain a request to hold an international conference with their muggle counterparts; and even so there will probably be a dozen different motions made for two dozen different ways to do that. Now I'm not saying you're not serious or that you aren't up to at least some of this, but are you ready for all of that? Because that is where you're heading and then some. That is just a preview. Finally, you can call it a secret all you want but they will not take a magical oath nor subject themselves to a modified Fidelius. They are accustomed to their high position and privilege to simply be trusted to act on the best interest of the ICW and their own government, and to keep secrets on their word and honor alone; and then because they -are- politicians, and some in the room will hate you, there are always some-you can count in days before people that you don't want to know, will know your secret, or at least bits and parts of it."

"I understand Kingsley, and I have my alternative options too. If the ICW et al. become belligerent with me or down right hostile and certainly if they dare to react violently which I would consider beyond the pale given the circumstances, even though I do seem to attract that kind of thing depending on whether it is an odd or even year. I can always just promise to take my friends and whoever else -wants- to accompany me, and leave the galaxy entirely and leave them to it. The simple fact of the matter is, -I- don't -have- to do anything. I am -offering- to do something. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but at least you've -been- warned. I fully appreciate your warning me of what there is to come to achieve anything with the ICW and beyond, but I will not do this on my own. If I can't count on the help of the three of you and whatever other political contacts and favors you can call in to push this in the right direction I may have to consider a variety of alternatives. So, I expect you all and your political friends and allies to help me with this, including showing leadership when needed. I -know- I can't do all of this myself and if left to do so, I will have to seriously consider leaving it to you all to just handle. After this gets out, if the bulk of the wizarding world decides to sit on it's hands and do nothing -again- as they did with Riddle, twice, they might suddenly feel very lonely. Therefore, I suggest that after the secret gets out to certain people, while you are getting pushback from your contacts in your efforts to move the ball forward, if they simply don't want to step up and only wish to make this a political game or to make it painful and uncomfortable for me personally merely for sport or something, let them know that."

Again, silence. Saul took the risk and said: "So did anyone else notice the temperature drop in here all of a sudden? Harry, I don't think Kingsley was admonishing you or suggesting we wouldn't help as much as we can. Just trying to give you some insight into what lies ahead of us." "Okay Saul, fair enough, but in each example Kingsley made his example saying 'you this and you that' meaning 'me'. I heard no 'we', 'us' or 'I' in there. Certainly, I understand that I am uniquely in a position to offer the necessary proofs as we go along. But, having just discussed all of that let me tell you what I will expect going forward. If you are behind me on this, I need you all to take the lead on the political front. Arrange the meetings, arrange the necessary side-bars, arrange and attend to the necessary administrative bits and just call me in for my bits. If I have to personally organize and administer this entire process from start to finish and carry all the load of proving and convincing everyone of everything on top of it, I would just as soon look for a more feasible course of action for myself."

"Okay Harry," said Kingsley. I get the message. Saul is right we will help you and I will lead the efforts. I will need to begin bringing in a lot more people, even those contacts and allies as you refer to." Harry replied: "Okay, to show you how serious I am about this, I will suggest that we just eliminate the Fidelius on this and simply make your existing knowledge of what I'm doing on the whole with my Alteran initiative protected as you would any other State secret from now on, trusting whoever in your judgment you need to going forward. I think at this point I will just manage to protect further Alteran State secrets myself by being more discrete in what new information I share with anyone including yourselves or any other government, going forward. I think the magical secret keeping has served its purpose, I've managed to get enough of you up to speed with sufficient background and first hand experience now that your own word can be given as necessary to account for how I have arrived at this point without it all relying on just my say so. It's not brand new anymore and I now have enough true Alteran support 'back home' as it were. So, I feel secure enough to let go of that and move forward in a more conventional manner. Are there any objections to that?"

"No objection Harry," replied Kingsley. "In fact it is a good course of action so that we can begin moving at speed as it appears we now need to. Are there any concerns about any of the non-Ministry personnel that also currently know the secret? I speak now of the rest of the Weasley family, the kids primarily, and your friend Hermione?" "Well, and I hate to say this Arthur, the only concern I would have right now is Ron. He and I have fallen out and in every other case where that happened he happily and purposely seemed to go make my life as miserable as possible by spreading my secrets and attacking me over whatever suited his fancy. I don't know what to do about him." "Harry," Arthur replied, "I might burn in hell for suggesting this, but given everything, I think I should have Ron brought in and Obliviated of the knowledge. In fact, I would ask you to do it Saul given your expertise and since you know the secret that needs to be Obliviated. I am confident Ron's mind will be safe in your hands if you do it. Eventually Ron will re-learn the bits he is safe to know along with everyone else in the wizarding world, so it is not like he will never know as much as the rest of the world at some point." "Okay Arthur, I'll take care of that for you." said Saul. Harry said: "Thank you Arthur. I wouldn't have asked you to go that far though." "I know you wouldn't have son, that's why I had to say it." replied Arthur.

"Well guys I know that I interrupted most of your day for this already Kingsley and this has been a long meeting, but I have one more thing that you might think of as good news and who knows might be a lever you can use working with the ICW, et al. Now this isn't proven yet, we still need to see a few research subjects to run fool-proof tests but, I have already spoken to Ayiana regarding the squibs. As a result of her ability to do some preliminary research on wizarding DNA and physiology just from the scans of the four of us magical people from the trip last week-she believes there will be some rather simple solutions. I even anticipate that the bulk of those squibs who participate in the research and the rest who learn of our findings later, may in large numbers simply wish to leave Earth and join us on Altera Nova."

"Why is that Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"Because in all likelihood we will be able to develop a simple injection that will stabilize as necessary their Alteran genes, uplift their pineal gland to passable levels of access and enable them to use zero point energy i.e. magic using an Alteran foci. It is not something Alterans need to use at all because of our greater brain capacity for focus and full pineal access to zpe, but the science to do so has existed for millions of years. We believe that we can create lets call them Alteran wands or even other foci such as rings that not only perform the same function as magical wands, but significantly amplify the power and control. These Alteran foci would fall under our restriction on the dissemination of technology so they won't be given to squibs or anyone else living on Earth to use, only for those living on Altera Nova and accept citizenship as an Alteran and swear to keep our secrets. These would augment squibs enough to allow them to perform what they know of as magic, which is something they have always dreamed of correct? What would you do if offered that opportunity? So that is why I anticipate that. Consequently, we can provide the same type of foci to augment the power and control of full witches and wizards, and for similar reasons many of them may want to join us for that improvement as well."

"You can really do that? Make your own wands? Wands that are more powerful than any of ours?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"State secret remember?"

"Okay."

"And there is something else too."

"What?"

"We can probably cure lycanthropy fairly easily."

"Shit" said Saul.

"Yeah I know." answered Harry.

"We are just cracking the surface and much of this is just from preliminary conversations with Ayiana based on only her preliminary research. But, you see the Alterans perfected DNA eugenics and therapy a very long time ago. We even have machines you can step into and come out genetically altered. We don't even need to go that far to treat wizards, witches, squibs, or muggles, et al.; simple injections and therapies will likely be enough for most maladies, including the so-called incurable ones."

"Damn" said Arthur."

"Yeah I know." answered Harry.

"Well, if I've blown your minds enough for today. Let me tell you about some things I have coming up so that if you can plan anything with the ICW soon, you'll have an idea of my availability. First, I'm still planning on taking you three and the Weasley's for a visit to Atlantis on 8/15 if you still want to go. Secondly, by 8/20 our satellite intelligence network will finally be fully operational and I will be on Atlantis to sit in on a full intelligence assessment of the galaxy, we are also scheduled to kick off terraforming of our new planets that day, then I will be returning to Pegasus on 8/21 to meet with the Travelers as I promised them. I am planning to be around for 8/31 and 9/1 to see the girls off to Hogwarts for their final year, and then I plan on going on a couple expeditions to try to look up a couple of the old Alteran allies from the ancient "Four Great Races Alliance." We have discovered some clues that might lead me to their current whereabouts and if so I will try to meet with them, let them know we are back and to see if I can drum up some allies for our cause."

"That's good Harry thanks for letting us know. Glad to see that with everything else you are still making progress on your greater goals. I also think we can still take the visit to Atlantis on 8/15. With all that is going to happen it will be good for me to see it for myself so I can tell a more realistic story from personal experience."


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 28

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

Wednesday, August 14, 1998 ...

This is a story of a teenage boy who just is not so sure of himself and what he should do with the weight of the universe and his home planet on his shoulders... is he on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and after much hand-wringing, what will he do...

...

No one has seen or heard from Harry in about a day. Ginny finally tracks him down hanging out at the Hogwarts Quiddich pitch of all places.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Gin."

"What's wrong Harry? You've been quiet and broody the last day or so. Hermi told me you haven't had much to say to her lately either and you've been ignoring calls on your PNA."

"Oh, I just took it off and left it at home today."

"Oh my goodness, what is wrong? It must be serious."

"I've just been thinking...a lot."

"What about?"

"Well, I told you what I found out from Merlin and Helia about the Goa'uld didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Did your Dad tell you anything about my meeting with the Ministry two days ago?"

"Not much just that you had one and it was very serious."

"Well he probably didn't want to worry you with the details I told them. I guess he still doesn't realize I pretty much tell you and Mione everything before I even tell them or how often you both listen in on my meetings in the first place."

"So, I know you're really worried about these aliens but, you also said you think you can handle them if they come here and Helia doesn't seem too concerned." Ginny said.

Sigh. "We can handle them for the most part, but there's so much more to it than that. And then there's the extreme, we're really not ready for them to -all- come here at once if they decide to. That doesn't seem to be in their character but if they feel their power in the galaxy is threatened overall, that could change everything. I'm also not sure Helia has completely learned the lessons the Lanteans were taught by the Wraith."

"I'm just afraid." ... "Of a lot of different things right now." said Harry.

"Oh, honey. Why don't you tell me more about your meeting then, you seem a lot more down since then."

"Alright. Basically I asked that Kingsley get me a meeting with the ICW and I suggested that ultimately I think we need to ask the ICW to call for a joint conference with them and their muggle counterparts to discuss this whole threat and what we should do about it."

"Without meaning to, Kingsley reminded me of just why I never wanted to deal with any politicians ever for anything and reminded me why at one point early on I just considered going behind his and everyone's backs to recruit who I wanted for Altera and just leave this place to them. Lately I keep coming back to that thought."

"That's really not what you want to do though, right Harry?"

"Not really. I know it is part of the saving people thing that Mione always told me I have."

"It's more than that isn't it Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that you are concerned about this whole non-interference thing. I know you bought that hook, line, and sinker when you first learned of our Alteran legacy. And I think you are now concerned what our living Alteran cousins like Ayiana and Helia and her crew, will think or do if you chose to go against the old ways and act as your heart tells you to."

"Yeah, you're right that is a big part of what is bothering me too. How did you know?"

"Well, I can usually tell when something is troubling you that involves your heart. Or more specifically, when you are struggling trying to figure out whether to follow your head or your heart."

"Remember the solution Mione and I came up with when that problem was your feelings for the two of us?"

"Are you saying you want me to ask Helia or Ayiana to go out with me?" Harry said with a sly grin.

"Argh. No. Would you be serious Harry?"

"I was being serious until you suggested I start dating even more people."

"Oh. My. God."

"You boys really are dense aren't you?"

"I really don't know what you mean Gin."

"You're messing with me aren't you Harry?"

"Maybe."

"Argh. So what I'm saying is that there may be more than just two options. Instead of this non-interference thing being all or nothing, maybe there is a way to compromise. What I am suggesting is that you go talk to Helia and Ayiana about the old ways of our people and express to them your concerns and what the differences are between what you're head and heart are telling you. Maybe they will know how to come up with a decent compromise that works for everyone."

"Okay, maybe you're right." Harry exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Do me a favor then and call Mione on your PNA and ask her if she has time to meet us over at my house. I will grab my PNA and ask Helia and Ayiana to join us for a meeting."

"You want us in on this too?"

"Yeah, I need you, both of you."

Ginny got all warm inside around her heart, put on a big smile and said "Okay Harry. Hermi said she'll meet us there. Let's go then."

Harry takes Ginny's hand and with a .silent pop. they appeared in the sitting area in Harry's house, with Mione already sitting there waiting for them.

"I'm glad you found him Gin. Harry, next time just call one of us to come talk to you Okay?"

"Alright, but I really just wanted to be alone with my thoughts for awhile." "Well Gin has brought me up to speed on what you two talked about and I agree, you should talk to Ayiana and Helia about this. Let's go see them."

By this time Harry had already retrieved his PNA and decided to switch things up on everyone.

... "Hey Kreacher!"

.poof. "Yes, master."

"I have some guests coming over soon and I want you to remain out of sight while they are here. I have enough to deal with right now without having to explain to them what a house-elf is.

"Okay, master" .poof.

"Wait a minute. Kreacher?" .poof.

"Are you poofing?" asked Harry.

Kreacher hangs his head in shame and says, "Yes, master. When we's get to be old elf's we can't control it as well as we used to." .poof.

.beamin. "Hi Ayiana, Hi Helia, welcome to my humble little home here on Earth."

"Hello Commander, it was a good idea for us to come visit you. A nice change of pace."

"How did you do that so fast Harry?" asked Gin.

"Well, now that I have a battleship in orbit all the time and said battleship has a stargate on it and transporters; it's nothing at all to just beam up/down from the ship and from there to gate to/from Atlantis."

"Ah, why didn't I think of that."

"So, ladies why don't I give you a little tour?" Harry proceeded to give them the 5 knut tour with him pointedly ignoring the technophilic tendencies to call out just how primitive and 'wooden' everything looks."

"Well ladies, that is because almost everything here -is- made of wood. Anyway, why don't we introduce you to an Earth custom of tea and biscuits while we sit and talk for a little bit. Do you like your drinks sweetened?"

Gin took the initiative to bring the Alteran ladies up to speed on her conversation with Harry this morning and her suggestion that he talk to them about this.

"I think I understand." said Helia.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this for you and there are a couple parts for you to consider. First is that I think a big part of your rooted belief in the non-interference as a stolid directive is because the first meeting you ever had with any of us was with the _ascended_ Ganos Lal. You have to dissect who she was as a Lantean separate from who she is now as an ascended and understand the differences."

"I am not going to say that we Lanteans were lax about this, anything but. However I want you to understand there is some difference between the ascended's own policies of non-interference vs. the Lantean philosophy. This may be a distinction that hasn't occurred to you and I don't mean to say that us Lanteans had much more interaction with the ascended after they ascended than you have, but we did have some; and the latest generation of them are essentially our contemporaries, people who we have known during their lives on this plane, who have essentially moved on. So, I think we should have decent insight to understand them better than anyone else at this point."

"To be sure those ascended Lanteans would have taken much of our core beliefs with them, but it has become our understanding that once ascended they began to develop these nearly unmovable rules for themselves. But those strict rules are for those among their own kind, the ascended. They would not forbid -us- or -you- from interfering with others in this plane if you wish to because doing even that much would be interfering on -their- part. So, one thing you should not be worried about is if the ascended would interfere with your decisions or to stop you."

"The next thing is Ganos Lal herself. This probably hadn't occurred to you before today for any reason, but I happened to know her personally before she ascended. I mention this because if I can give you insight how in my opinion she really thought of these things as a Lantean before ascending you might get a better idea of how she would handle these kind of situations."

"First, in general the Lantean philosophy was one of being helpful to others who needed it. We didn't want to just hand out knowledge or the use of our technology to just anyone for fear of it being misused certainly, but also due in no small amount to pride of ownership and ego on our part; not always merely because it is some mystical forbidden line for us to never cross, again the mystical version of that is for the ascended."

"Our race may be able to trace our roots for over 40,000,000, nearly 60,000,000 years but that doesn't mean that each of us or our leaders or our communities have reached some kind of 60,000,000 year old version of perfection. We have our petty differences, our political squabbles over ideology, make our own share of mistakes and so forth. In many ways, except for our highly evolved genetic physical advantages and considerable technological advantages, we are as human as you are. In fact our ancestors started out much as any primitive human race has done, our ancestors merely were the first ones; we Lanteans are beneficiaries of that same legacy ourselves over 40,000,000 years later, just as you are a mere 10,000 years after that. It is our understanding and Ayiana can probably shed light on this from her era as well, that our people simply sowed the seeds of life from our own genome onto other worlds hoping essentially to just ensure that our race never died out and always had a place in this universe. Those who were the ancients even to us did that, and we did the same again in the Pegasus galaxy. You should go back and study the history a little closer sometime of the many other galaxies our race has seeded human life in, you might make some interesting discoveries if you think our ancestors were perfect and always knew or did the right thing."

"I can tell you that in life on this plane Ganos Lal was a very compassionate person who cared a lot about others as was her dear friend Moros and even Janus. Oh, they all had their quirks and big responsibilities, but it is probably no surprise really that Ganos Lal was the one to sneak you a helpful message to set you on your quest, nor is it a big surprise that it was Moros PNA that she first led you too. Both of them as well as Janus were well known for arguing against our isolation in the Council, arguing for doing more to help the human populations we helped seed in the galaxies, and I think it's plain just from the empirical evidence of your own experiences now that Ganos Lal and Moros purposely left clues for our descendants to find someday, hoping to breath life back into our civilization."

"Finally, I will leave you with this thought which goes back to some of the questions you asked me about us Lanteans the day you asked me to join the Council. It may continue to take some time for some of us to get used to it. But, except for some unusual circumstances such as the survival and rescue of my crew, Ayiana, and hopefully for the crew of the Aurora; our race has essentially died out. We lost the war with the Wraith and fled this plane of existence; otherwise effectively ending a proud 60,000,000 year legacy. Our leaders did nothing to ensure the success or safety of the hundreds or thousands of human populated worlds we've seeded throughout a number of galaxies, and if not for the last minute works of Janus with Atlantis herself and Moros and Ganos Lal regarding the remnant on Earth and your PNA, there would be nothing now.

"So, Commander...Harry, what I recommend that you do is to follow your own heart. If you need more counsel on what to do and how to use our legacy to shape the future, don't just listen to us or our history books, seek out the counsel of people you respect and trust here on Earth. Do I think you should just walk into some Earth government offices and hand them plans to Battleships, Potentia, Drones, Genetic Engineering and Shields? No. But you could walk them toward readiness for those things, if -you- wanted to and in your judgment when they are ready, bring them as far along as -you- want to. The legacy of our people was handed to you personally Harry, and as odd as it might sound coming from one of us, I think you should use it the way -you- think and feel is right."

Ginny and Hermione sat there smugly with a proud look on their faces, having hoped that this is the kind of answer Harry would get back from them. "Wow, I don't know what to say Helia. Thank you. That is a lot to think about. What about you Ayiana what are your opinions on this?"

"Harry, I very much share Helia's opinion on this. My generation in Avalon almost died out entirely because of a plague and then the subsequent Pegasus generation almost died out because of a species they had a hand in creating and then foolishly didn't fight back against properly. I don't wish for you to sit here and worship our opinions as if we are revered ancestors with the right answers to everything. I understand the tendency to do that, believe me. I think Helia alluded to it for her era and from my era we tended to do the same for with our ancestors. It's actually just somewhat natural. The thing is that the future is in your hands now. I will help you and advise you but in the end you do not have to fear to make choices different than what I would have chosen or what Helia would have chosen, or what you think Ganos Lal would have done, or even Moros. None of us expect you to be any more perfect than any of us are or were."

"Okay Ayiana thank you."

"This does help a lot. I still have some competing ideas in my mind about how to approach a number of things but, on the whole I am going to follow my heart. My heart tells me to help all the humans on Earth and in the galaxy, however and whenever possible. In some ways doing more than our ancestors did because I think they left things rather lacking. So, with your advice I won't feel bad about thinking that way anymore and for wanting to do things differently. I just hope I don't screw things up any more than what they already are."

"Bravo Harry." said Mione. "I am glad to hear you've got your spirit back."

"Alright girls, but you know to some people on Earth, especially a lot of different leaders and politicians, I might come off looking like quite the arrogant jerk myself if I just do what -I- think is right."

"I know a lot of those people aren't going to like an 18 year old with the keys to the greatest technology in the galaxy telling them what to do, and I am going to have to do a lot of that in order to see this done right, the way I see right to be." added Harry.

"Well Harry," said Mione. "I know you don't like this and you never have. But maybe there is just a higher power out there even higher than these ascended that place you on destiny's doorstep all the time for a reason. Like it or not you were the Chosen One in our battle with Riddle. Now you are the Chosen One for the legacy of the Alterans. I don't want you to get a big head, Merlin knows that I don't. But, what I am saying is that maybe there is a -good- reason why it always comes down to you at the inflection points in our history, maybe what -you- think is right is what we need, whether we know it or not."

"Alright Mione, and you to Gin. I am okay with being 'the guy' here and this might make me look even worse in some people's eyes because now I am just taking advantage of my position for the first time. But, I want you two by my side for all of it. I mean as far as Helia's advice goes, I need people I trust and respect the most, and I might as well add to that in your cases that I love the most too, and get the perfect trifecta-I want you to both become members of the Alteran High Council so that I always have you by my side to help with this. This might be selfish, but it's what I want. What do you say?"

"Oh my Harry. I always thought you would have an important role for us to play in this with you but I never expected anything this official." said Ginny.

"Okay Harry," continued Mione, "but you know that means we will both have to change our Hogwarts plans then. I'm all for it because being by your side through thick and thin is all I want to do anyway. But, what actual roles would you have in mind for us? These are serious government positions right?"

"Yes, they will be serious positions. I just know right now where I want you to be during all this, which is by my side and I want your help and your counsel whenever I need it. I don't know what positions right now, but let's all of us give that some thought as well as your Hogwarts question and discuss more later when we have some ideas. I'm just putting it out there right now that is what I want. It doesn't have to be tomorrow either. But, I am ready whenever you are. This is becoming my full-time job, my full-time life at this point and I can see myself soon moving off-world to live on Atlantis permanently. This is just too big to do right otherwise. So, it's something to think about okay?"

"Okay Harry, I think this is something Gin and I should take off-line together and discuss privately anyway. Thanks."

Harry and his girls stood up and said: "Ayiana and Helia thanks for coming down here to discuss this with me on such short notice and for your wise counsel and insights into how better to think about what our ancestors would want for us. I had been getting wound around the axle trying to figure out what is the right way to go about everything. When you get back to Atlantis do me a favor and tell Merlin and Niam to kick it into gear and buckle up."

"Certainly," Helia says and Ayiana adds, "You know I know the language now but still I do not understand, what do you mean you were getting wound around an axle, to kick what into a gear, and buckle what up?"

"Uh, those are just Earth expressions. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Ayiana said, "And thank you Ginny and Hermione for talking Harry into calling us to talk about this. Harry is very lucky to have two such beautiful, intelligent, and caring young ladies to be so devoted to him and to watch over him."

Blushing, Ginny and Mione both say, thank you Ayiana. And thank you again also Helia. We'll see you tomorrow for our big family visit to tour Atlantis."

After Helia and Ayiana beam out the girls talk Harry into not doing any more work talk today and just spend the day with them hanging out and doing nothing. Later they decided to go see the American movie, 'Saving Private Ryan' which was still in theaters.

When they came back from the movie, first thing Gin said was: "Oh my God, is that what muggle war is really like?"

Mione replied: "Yeah, in fact from the reviews I've read they said it was about the most realistic depiction of what war on the ground is really like for those guys while they're in the middle of it."

Harry, reflecting on the fact that they are about to get into yet another war themselves ponders what can we ever do to prevent this stuff from re-occurring all the time? "You know girls, seeing that movie today gives me a great deal of pause on this whole idea of trying to recruit wizards, witches, squibs, et al. from the magical world into Altera, just to end up fighting a higher form of war."

"After seeing this today can anyone say that any version of our plans is not just cynical beyond belief?"

"What would we do instead Harry?" asked Mione, and continued: "One alternative is to just run away-to not make it our war, but then the war still comes to Earth and many people die anyway. Probably many of them the same ones you would've recruited to help fight the war to keep it from ever reaching the ground in the first place."

Harry replied: "Okay, but what about just saying screw it and go to the yanks and give them the technical knowledge of the ancients and let them wage the war they love so dearly, they can protect the Earth, themselves, and we could still run away-to not make it our war."

"Is that what you really want to do Harry?"

"No, not at all."

"Harry," Gin said "It's not your fault war is coming to our world...again. It's like Riddle all over again you know? Whatever happens, it's not on your shoulders. Maybe some higher power likes to chose you to defend us, but it's not you who are starting these wars and the conflicts."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you?" said Gin.

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you thinking Harry?" said Mione.

"I'm thinking I should stop asking people's permission to do things and just start doing them. I'm just afraid that because of my age and inexperience, then I -will- be the one causing the problems and everyone will start to hate and fear me like I'm some kind of alien dictator, which I might have to become to do what I currently think is right. And I'm also afraid that because of my age and inexperience that my haters would be right. I'm still not sure I'm worthy of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now I would like to just fly the Orion in broad daylight to Cheyenne Mountain, and jump down the necks of those idiots in Stargate Command. Then once they finally figure out after all futile efforts to stop me, I take command of the SGC and their stargate program; and then I don't ask but I demand a joint meeting of the ICW and the UN and tell them what is happening, what I think needs to be done, and go from there. Ultimately, even if I can't control that war is coming to us, I'd rather pick the battlefield you know? How about instead of waiting for the enemy to come to us, we go to their home-world and smack them so hard -their- ancestors will feel it instead of ours."

"Then why don't you do that Harry?" said Gin.

"Don't tempt me Gin."

"No, seriously."

"You would have me become a dictator, to rule over the people of the Earth out of fear and only because of the inordinate amount of power that I have, all in the name of protecting them? What does that make me then? How does that make me any better? Who protects them from me when I have to get nasty to prove and to hold onto the power I would need to have to do that?"

"I don't know."

"See, this is what I mean. This is too much to put on the shoulders of an 18 year, and his almost 19 year old and 17 year girlfriends."

"Mione? What do you think?"

Sigh. "Harry, I don't think you should use your power to become a dictator over Earth and become hated for all time because you think it's the only way to protect them. But, if you do just to prove to you how much I love and support you-I will be there with you."

"I just don't think that's what you want to do and just listening to you I can tell it is not what you want to do either, it is just your frustration talking. Anticipating that no one is going to take you seriously or listen to you or show any leadership of their own to deal with these things."

"I think you can compromise on your thoughts. Follow up with your initial requests to see the ICW and if they refuse, then make that demand. If they refuse to listen or to act, tell them then you will act on your own and warn them that in that case they might as well kiss their statute of secrecy goodbye."

"When and if the time comes for you to talk to the UN, do the same with them. In private among those leadership circles, if none of them want to hear you out and at least take it seriously you can force the issue on them by setting up a great big conference room on Atlantis in orbit, assign them all seats and just beam up all the representatives from both organizations to you and then make them listen and take you seriously, then just safely return them home."

"In that instance no one actually gets hurt just pissed off, the secret is still safe unless or until some of those leaders start leaking it or they decide as an organization to out the information. You see I think you can use your power and be a little intimidating if need be to just the right people without actually hurting anyone or scaring the whole planet. So, you see, no dictator-guy, just very advanced very powerful alteran-guy with resources that will make them drool that is coming to tell them all what they need to hear with an offer of some assistance. Let -them- change the world if and how they see fit, but once the secret is out, that is on them."

"You've said it yourself many times already, the reason this is even a threat to Earth right now is because of the actions of the Americans, and they are the ones keeping it secret from everyone else, not you. In fact you have been behaving as though you believe it is your obligation to help them keep their secrets. It is not. I could actually see you flying the Orion to their White House lawn, playing the part of the benevolent extra-terrestrial power come to warn them and offer them aid. It's not your duty to help their politicians or our politicians here for that matter to maintain their personal monopoly on power and force. If they insist they need to do that, let them continue to try. That's not you then, that is them."

"Damn Mione. You're right. I see your points. I can stop playing simple hide and seek and just up the level of sophistication of the game, but I don't have to take it to any extremes."

"I have to think about this though. Secrecy is useful in other respects too. What if the aliens have spies here on Earth or some way of monitoring through satellite the way I have. If I make a show of it, then these spies would certainly alert their handlers and then I would be helping to bring the war to Earth much faster because I doubt they would wait long if they knew such a threat was here already."

"Ah...Eureka. I have it." said Harry

"No, wait a minute that's dumb." replied Harry to himself.

"Ahah, that's even better." said Harry again.

"What?" said Gin and Mione at the same time.

"Oh, just thinking out loud."

"Okay, so I say again? What?" said Gin.

"Holograms."

"Holograms?" said Gin.

"Yeah, holograms."

"I'm going visit SGC and perhaps a few of our world's esteemed leaders via hologram. I will be perfectly safe while at the same time demonstrating my ability to do things they have never heard of. That should give me some credibility and while I'm at it I could do many other things to prove it if necessary."

"I think I will start slow, but not real slow like I've been doing. You know, a more sophisticated game like I've been saying. Yes, I will start to poke at the SGC and Americans a little bit to get the measure of them and see how they will react to our presence. Meanwhile Kingsley and crew can continue to work the ICW path and when they are ready there I can do what I intended there."

"I will just act a bit aloof and mysterious in the beginning and keep the secret of my and our true origins from any of the muggles for as long as it is convenient to my plans. I found through some recent mission logs of theirs that they met an Asgard while blundering around on one of their protected planets. In that case the Asgard themselves had to come clean up their mess. I also learned from a past mission log that they met the Nox one time."

"Why are the Asgard and the Nox important Harry? I know I've heard you mention them before but I don't know what their importance is?" said Mione.

"Right, so millions of years ago before the Alterans left Earth to escape the plague to the Pegasus galaxy, their was an alliance of the four greatest races in the galaxy, the Alterans, the Nox, the Asgard, and the Furling; of these the eldest and the greatest was the Alterans. This great alliance kept the peace in the galaxy and nurtured the younger races without them even knowing they were there for the most part. Now of course as far as any of them know our people have been gone from this galaxy for millions of years and for as far as we know, they could've gone anywhere and done anything in that time. I think it's time I meet them just to let them know we are back making a home in this galaxy and possibly to re-instate the old alliance if it is still in everyone's best interest."

"I have been encouraged by the SGC mission to Cimmeria where they encountered the Asgard by the fact that the Asgard have been protecting and caring for that human population there. And from their mission to Gaia, the Nox found and healed the SGC team that had visited their planet and gotten entangled with some Goa'uld and lost."

"So, after I do this tour with the Weasley's and the Ministry tomorrow and meet with the Traveler's back in Pegasus, when I come back I am going to try to find and meet the Asgard and Nox. After I see where they stand on the state of affairs in the Galaxy, I believe I will begin to make my presence known simultaneously through the SGC and the ICW; and we'll take it from there. Meanwhile we will continue with the plans for building our new home-world and fleets."

"This all sounds great Harry" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "it sounds like you're getting your rhythm back and feel okay again. Are you okay now Harry?"

Harry reached out to grab Gin and Mione both in hugs and gave them both a kiss and said, "Yeah girls, thanks for helping me through this today, I think I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown with all this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I still think plans are going to keep changing time and time again, I just need to be able to adapt and react. Knowing that our Alteran cousins really do support me taking leadership in this and aren't wishing to restrain what I do will help me even if I sometimes make mistakes, it's good to know that so many good people have my back."

...

August 15, 1998

"Alright everyone, let's get a head count. Gin says I will make a good tour guide so, what kind of tour guide would I be if I didn't get a head count before and after we start the trip to make sure we don't lose anyone."

"Okay, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Hermione, Kingsley, and Saul. Ten total. Seven of you have never been off planet before. So, this will be exciting. You will see a lot of things you don't understand, please look all you want but do not touch. Do not try to apparate home or anywhere else while we're off-world okay? You do not have enough power to make it all the way back to Earth and I don't want to find out what happens if you try anyway. Is everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah" hollered George.

"Okay, here we go. Scotty, 10 to beam up. Aye, aye, sir." .beamout.

"Dear lord, that was, that was, what was that Arthur?" asked Molly.

"That my dear is what I believe Harry calls beaming."

"So what happened?"

"Harry?"

"Okay, so basically Atlantis computer locks on to your body, performs a full scan, dematerializes you into sub-molecular components, reforming you into an energy pattern, transmits your body in this energy pattern form to the ship and then rematerializes you exactly as you were originally, but in the new location."

"Uhm, so 'exactly'? How exact is exactly?" said Bill.

"Precisely exactly Bill."

"How precisely" asked Percy.

"Perfectly Precisely Percy."

"Okay then." said Charlie, to many giggles from Ginny and Mione.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the Alteran Aurora Class Battleship Orion, my personal flagship. She is 3km long and might very well be, along with her 3 sister ships, the most powerful warship in the galaxy. We haven't tested that yet of course, but without being too arrogant we are very confident of it."

"Arthur, you will recognize this. This is not exactly the same but is very similar, this is a Control Chair. This chair forms a neural interface with the person sitting in it, which means it communicates with you mentally, not too unlike what you might have experience with the Hogwarts Sorting hat, but this is about 1,000,000 times more sophisticated and from this chair I can command and pilot this entire vessel, including combat operations, and perform many other functions."

"Does anyone want to take a turn sitting in the chair? We're not going to visit the control chair on our visit to Atlantis so this will be the only one of these we see today. As I mentioned before all witches and wizards possess the necessary genes or if you want to just think of it as the special ability, to activate and use Alteran technology."

"You know I do Harry" said George."

"Okay then George, just have a seat."

George sat down, the chair adjusted itself to his size, the headrest glowed blue and the gel-sacs in the hand rests rose up to touch his fingers. "Whoa Harry, this is so cool."

"Right, so you should be able to hear the Orion's AI, that is Artificial Intelligence, in your mind; it doesn't crowd out your thoughts, just sounds like it's speaking to you in your own voice. If you think of a question it will try to provide you the answer either silently by putting the information directly into your memory and triggering your autonomic memory recall so that it seems like you knew the answer all along, or you can ask the AI to speak to you in another voice male or female and it will just seem like you have another voice in your mind conversing with you. Also, if you had command authority you could will the ship to take an action such as launch, set destination to such and such, travel at a certain speed, raise shields, cloak, lock on to the life sign of your friend on Earth and have them beamed up to you, etc, etc. What do you think?"

"This is very nice. What should I think of?

"What do you want to know?"

Suddenly a hologram forms in front of the chair with a depiction of the Earth and Moon, with the Orion orbiting it.

"Tell us what did you think about George for the benefit of everyone else in the room?"

"I was wondering if we are really orbiting Earth like you said."

"Whoa."

At this Molly walked over to the hologram where the moon was and tried to touch it but her hand passed right through it.

"My Harry, this is some kind of amazing magic. So much detail. It seems so real like you could just reach out and touch it."

"Yeah it sure is Molly."

"Does anyone else want to try it?"

"I do" said Kingsley.

"Okay George, let Kingsley have a turn."

Kingsley sat down and the chair responded to him as well. Immediately the hologram changed to an aerial image of the Ministry of Magic building, then it zooms in and everyone was looking at the inside of Kingsley's empty office. Kingsley gives Harry a meaningful look and says "Hmm. Just as I figured Harry. There's really not much your technology can't see through is there?"

"Not as such, no."

"I know you are wondering how the sensors on this ship can not only see such detail from this distance but more so how we see through the anti-muggle wards and penetrate the powerful privacy wards of the Ministry itself and your office. And I know you've had similar questions about how I am able to apparate out of the Ministry from any room."

"So I will tell you a little story and I'm sure you'll recognize some of the words from past discussions but you probably never put two and two together."

"You now how I have told you that what we have been taught is magic is really to Alteran science just the manipulation of zero-point-energy to affect matter and energy on quantum levels. Next you'll recall how I told you that witches and wizards have the ability to sense and then access between 15% to 25% of the zero-point energy that an Alteran can. So a few things here."

"A full Alteran such as myself or some of the others you will meet today have 100% access and sensory perception of zpe or magic, therefore ordinary witches and wizards only have between 15-25% of this ability than we do, so we are much more powerful when it comes to using it."

"Next, our ships are powered by power sources called Potentia that houses a pocket of space-time known as quantum foam which are essentially sub-atomic particles that are constantly opening and closing and fading in and out of subspace. Zero point energy is extracted from this pocket of sub-space time. Each of our Potentia has the ability to output the equivalent of 200 terawatts of electrical power constantly for about 3,300 years."

"It is this same energy that witches and wizards can sense through our pineal glands and have obtained some measure of ability to manipulate to affect the quantum reality of sub-atomic particles. We can access the tiniest of amounts of this at one time compared to what one of our Potentia can do. You can think of a Potentia as a battery storing this energy if you want. Arthur, you know all about batteries and electricity don't you?" Harry says with a glance and a grin to Arthur.

"So, to answer your question Kingsley, unless you can block the equivalent energy of 200 terawatts of power, your magic will not be able to hide from or stop one of our ships from going right through it like it wasn't even there. There is so much more I can do with zpe with the power level of a ship and a Potentia but I don't want to scare you. So, we'll leave the bigger party tricks for some other time."

As Kingsley got up from the chair, Charlie leaned over to whisper to Bill: "Our little fire-cracker sure caught a live one didn't she Bill?"

"Okay folks, let's continue on to Atlantis, if you'll follow me we'll go to the gate room. This is called an Astria Porta, which happens to be both Alteran and Latin for 'star gate.' Bill I will let you work that coincidence out on your own. I have actually begun more and more to just call it a stargate myself since the odd sensation I used to have with my gift of languages making me sometimes say nouns in Alteran while thinking them in English seems to be fading. I never figured out what that happened. Anyway..."

"Let's see I know Arthur and Saul has seen one before. Mione and Ginny have been through one a few times. I just want to warn you all, when the stargate starts up and forms a connection to a distant stargate, it first creates a large blue vortex of unstable energy that shoots out of the front of the gate for up to 30 meters. It will immediately dissipate and settle down to what looks like a vertical blue puddle of water in that circle. You must always make sure you are standing outside of the initial vortex zone so that you are not caught up in it when it forms. This energy vortex will disintegrate you into nothing if it touches you."

"So if you look on the floor, wherever we have a stargate you will see an oval shaped yellow line on the floor. This goes out to 50 meters from the gate and is there to remind you of the safe distance to stand. Please always make sure you are standing outside of this line whenever a gate is getting ready to activate. Incoming gates do the same thing and if you are standing near the gate when an incoming gate wants to initiate you should have plenty of time to get out of the way. Those symbols you see all around the gate are a dialing sequence, 7 or 8 or even 9 in some cases need to light up and lock on in sequence for the gate to form, when each one goes off it makes a distinct sound and lights up. Then after all are done locking there is a delay of a few seconds where a siren will go off to let you know that the vortex is about the form, that is your last chance to get out of the way. So, that is your safety lecture. Make sure you are safely buckled and return all seat backs tray tables to their upright and locked positions."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." laughed Mione. "What am I the only one who got that?" silently...mumble, grumble old purebloods, grumble, mumble.

Alright, here we go. .bweep. Address Segment 1 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 2 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 3 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 4 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 5 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 6 encoded. .bweep. Address Segment 7 encoded. ...~fahwoosh~

"Whoa, you weren't kidding Harry, that thing does not look friendly." said Kingsley

"Ah, now it looks a lot nicer. How pretty, as Molly walks right up to it and touches it, oh..." ~swoosh~ and Molly disappeared.

"Hmm. I guess I better update that safety lecture. Oh well, there's nothing for it now. Didn't expect Molly to be the adventurous one."

"Uh, Harry, is Molly going to be alright?"

"Oh yes Arthur, right now she's standing around on the command deck on Atlantis wondering what the ~fiddle sticks~ just happened, but she's fine. I took down the gate shield on Atlantis side before I dialed the gate. Err, uhm, at least I think I did. Oh um, yeah I'm sure I did."

"Oh, what happens if this gate shield is still up on the other side?"

"Uhm, well best not to think about that Arthur, best to stay positive now."

"Here we go then, let's all follow Molly through the stargate. It's just like walking through the portal at Platform 9 3/4. Remarkably similar in fact. It's best if you take it at a run your first time if you're a little nervous."

"Really?"

"No, just a fond memory of Molly telling me how to get through the platform my first time." as Ginny holds her hand over her mouth and giggles.

~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~ ~swoosh~

"Ah, alright then we're all here then? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... 9, 9, 9. Oy, Molly where did you get off to?"

"Harry?!"

"Uhm Hi Arthur, what's up?"

"Where is my Molly-wobbles?"

"Harry risked a glance over to Ginny and mouthed 'molley-wobbles'? and Ginny just shrugged and pointed."

"Ah, there you are Molly, I was hoping you had only gone one grate too far."

After that Harry gave the group the 20 Galactic Standard Credit tour. Oh wait a minute, we're not in that galaxy yet. Anyway, he gave them a nice tour of Atlantis, showed them how to use the transporters to get around. Introduced them to Merlin aka Moros followed by many a jaw hitting the floor and an HFR embodied AI could not look more proud of himself, and Ayiana, Helia, and Niam.

After a full day of visiting Atlantis, oohing and aahing over the Asuran city-ships down on the planet performing large scale mining and refining operations, the very impressive and intimidating looking satellite defense grid, tours of the more interesting scientific labs, Ayiana taking the opportunity while she had them all here to take more DNA samples and scans, dinner in the mess hall having sampled the food replicator's bounty as programmed by Ginny and Hermione-the family and friends returned safely home.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 29

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

8/20/1998

Onboard Atlantis

"Harry, the Milky Way satellite intelligence network is fully operational. The analysts recommend that since we are also getting a full data feed from SGC mission reports and their intelligence network that we adopt their nomenclature for names of planets and stargate locations in order to ease the normalization of data." said Merlin.

"That is fine, do it." said Harry.

"Also, the new gravity displacement ship is ready." added Merlin.

"Good, have them begin the process of repositioning Tau Ceti E and F into their new orbits. How long will it take?" said Harry.

"It should take 5 days to move both planets into their new orbits."

"Good. Anything else?" asked Harry.

"No." answered Merlin.

"Okay, are any of the new shipyards I've asked for been completed yet?" asked Harry

"One has." answered Merlin.

"Perfect," said Harry. "Then let's make preparations for tomorrow's meeting with the Travelers. I want to anticipate that the meeting goes favorably so, we are going to bring that new shipyard and one of the Asuran city-ships, with one squadron of Asuran Battleships and the Orion with Atlantis. Both city-ships cargoes are to be maxed out with basic raw materials, and bring a full standard planetary satellite defense grid of 104 satellites and have the shipyard backfill the stockpile." said Harry

"Why so many resources?" asked Merlin.

"Because if the meeting goes favorably, I plan to leave the shipyard there under command of the city-ship, with the 4 Battleships for additional protection patrolling the system while our crews are there working and helping the Travelers; and I intend to put the entire planet under protection before I leave, since we have begun inviting native human populations to emigrate there. If we are going to take responsibility for giving them a safe haven in Pegasus, we are going to take responsibility for protecting it. If my estimates are correct we should be able to finish helping them get back on their feet and have the shipyard back here before our scheduled time-dilation start date." said Harry.

"Please inform Admiral Helia to make ready that squadron and ask her to assign one of her senior officers as squadron commander for the duration of the mission." added Harry.

"Will do." answered Merlin.

...

Later, at a meeting with Admiral Helia and the intelligence analysts to review the first full assessment of the stargate network:

"Commander, here is our initial assessment of the stargate network by planet," said Admiral Helia. "We are still processing certain language translations for some of the more recently placed satellites, therefore in some cases if we have not found a corresponding SGC designation we have attempted to use a translation of what the locals call themselves or the Goa'uld hegemony calls them based on communication intercepts. Since you have decided this morning to normalize our data with the Earth SGC, in cases where the SGC has not yet discovered certain addresses or hasn't explored them yet we are in the process of using their existing naming convention algorithm to assign them equivalent names in our system; that is not yet complete. We can always update these if the SGC uses a different name for them later. Are you still planning on giving them our list of gate addresses for this galaxy sometime in the future, as the intelligence service recommended previously?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "But first it will depend on how our initial discussions go. If things work out such that we can work together, I do see the strategic advantage of giving them this kind of information and encouraging them to continue their own explorations. Thus mitigating one aspect of our own manpower shortage by letting them continue to take point on the ground. We'll see though. Their current predilection of keeping their efforts secret from even the other major governments on Earth still give me pause in regard to their motivations and their integrity. I just don't know how eager they will be to work with anyone else or if they are any good at sharing."

"Thank you Commander. Here then is the summary of the gate network:" said Admiral Helia.

"So far, of the 396 stargate's with satellite coverage we have identified 65 planets of immediate interest for deeper intelligence gathering and priority watch and of the remaining 331 that appear to have some gate activity, those seem to have either small or transient populations or infrequent visitors or gate usage. The following are the 65 initial priorities:"

There are 40 planets inhabited by the human race which are the ones of most interest to us per your instructions. Intelligence has divided this into two groups, the first is a list of 17 planets including Earth that have been visited by the SGC for which we have some mission reports that are summarized below, and the second is the remaining list of 23 other significant human settlements we have identified that need further investigation.

1\. Earth (P2X-3YZ, Alpha Site P3X-984). SGC underneath NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, CO. The Lantean defense outpost in Antarctica is fully operational, remains hidden and is locked down so that only we can access the facility. It is on constant watch so that any attempt to tamper with it will be detected immediately.

2\. Abydos - Missions 1.01 and 1.02. Currently the stronghold of the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis and his Jaffa. This is the first planet visited by Daniel Jackson of the SGC after he unlocked the secrets of stargate addresses and became his home for a period after helping the people gain their freedom by killing the Supreme System Lord Ra. It is also here that Jackson married a native Abydonian named Sha're and befriended her brother Skaara. It is these who were later kidnapped by Apophis to be taken as hosts. The members of SG-1 followed the Goa'uld to Chulak in attempt to rescue Sh'are and Skaara. Were unable to rescue Sh'are but were able to rescue Skaara and escape with the help of the Jaffa defector Teal, now the former former First Prime of Apophis.

3\. Prakiti (P3A-575) - Mission 1.03. A human population once ruled by a more benevolent Goa'uld called Indra, now subjugated as a slave race of miners for the Goa'uld Vritra. SG-2's Major Charles Kawalsky was infected with a Goa'uld symbiote and eventually died when the SGC could not remove it. SG-1 then completed SG-2's exploratory mission to this planet but no further mission report has been filed.

4\. Simarka (P3X-593) - Mission 1.04. The people who live on Simarka are nomadic tribes Daniel Jackson believes are the descendants of Mongols brought to the planet by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld no longer come to the planet. The tribes, known as the Shavadai, each have separate hunting and farming territory that are exchanged by either warfare or trade. The land appears fertile.

5\. P3X-797 - Mission 1.05, 1.17 and 2.08. SGC personnel contracted a disease there and brought it back to Earth infecting people on their base. This was cured and SG-1 and SG-3 returned to the planet, rescued the infected Daniel Jackson and provided a cure to the rest of the population. The SGC continued their relationship with the people of P3X-797. Their leader, Tuplo visited the SGC (M.1.17) to welcome the Tollan to their world after the Tollan home world was destroyed. The Tollan leader rejected the world as too primitive. After Teal'c's wife Drey'auc and son Rya'c became endangered on Chulak (M.2.08), they were given refuge for some time among the people of the Land of Light.

6\. Avnil (P3X-513). Mission 1.06. A former Goa'uld mining colony. The commander of SG-9, Capt. Jonas Hanson played along with the locals belief that they were gods and reportedly went insane re-enslaving the people under his rule forcing them to build a temple in his honor. SG-1 went there believing they need to rescue SG-9 who had not been heard of in a long time and instead freed the people and killed Capt. Jonas. SGC recommended no one return to the planet because of the damage already caused to their culture.

7\. Argos (P3X-8596). Mission 1.09 and 1.21. A planet which is the site of a genetic experiment by the Goa'uld Pelops using nanites to accelerate the human life cycle to 100 days. The SGC were able to translate the log notes of the Goa'uld and de-program the nanites. The people of Argos now age at a normal rate.

8\. Cimmeria (P3X-974). Mission 1.10 and 2.06. NOTE: Priority Contact for location of the Asgard. A planet of humans under the protection of the Asgard. Protected by a device called Thor's Hammer, specifically targeting Goa'uld and imprisoning them in an underground labyrinth. On their first mission, SG-1 damaged Thor's Hammer making the population vulnerable to the Goa'uld once again. On their second mission, a native Cimmerian named Gairwyn who was acting as SG-1's guide in their effort to defend them from an attack by the Goa'uld Heru'ur, after the Asgard defeated the Goa'uld and rescued them, was beamed to an Asgard Ship and then back, explaining that a new Thor's Hammer would be erected–one that would recognize Teal'c as a friend. An Asgard teacher would return to help the Cimmerians, and using Gairwyn as their messenger, explained that they knew of Earth and were friends, but like the Cimmerians, the people of Earth were still too young to meet the Asgard face-to-face. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation in order to make renewed contact_."

9\. Hanka (P8X-987). Mission 1.15. This planet is the home world of Cassandra, where the Goa'uld Nirrti conducted genetic experiments on the Hanka children and killed the entire population, including the visiting SG-7. SG-1 discovered that everyone on the planet had been killed except Cassandra, they rescued her, and now it is presumed that she is a ward of the SGC.

10\. Cartago (P3X-1279). Mission 1.16. Human world within Apophis' domain. Population calls themselves the Bysra. After a skuffle there with some Jaffa SGC has promised that they would help them defend themselves from the Goa'uld in the future.

11\. Tollana (Tollan P3X-7763). Mission 1.17. Tollan was the original home world of the Tollan. It suffered a cataclysm after a neighboring world, Sureeta, destroyed itself. A very advanced human race, would not accept assistance from the more primitive races. Eventually SGC helped them contact the Nox, who in turn reunited the Tollan refugees with the rest of their people on Tollana. This race demonstrated phase-shifting technology to the SGC. While the Tollan were at the SGC another branch of the American government tried to remove them from SGC custody for interrogation and to attempt to steal their technology before they escaped with help of the Nox.

12\. Altair (P3X-989 and PX3-989). Mission 1.19. is the home world of Harlan, an artificial sentient being who was the last remnant of an advanced civilization. He created artificial copies of SG-1 when the team visited Altair, and the robotic SG-1 eventually made Altair their home.

13\. Nasya (P3X-382, P3X-422 new home). Mission 2.02. Formerly a small human settlement near the stargate and by fresh water. The Goa'uld tracked a Tok'ra operative named Jolinar to Nasya. An ashrak, a Goa'uld assassin, hunted her. The Goa'uld planned a full out frontal attack on the colony with a ha'tak, sending out death gliders to fire on the Nasyan settlement. The SGC helped the surviving Nasyans flee to safety at the SGC and later relocated them to a new home on P3X-422). P3X-422 had an existing civilization comparable to the Nasyans who were amenable to welcoming them.

14\. Hadante. Mission 2.03. A prison planet for the Taldor of Rillaan where SG-1 was imprisoned after helping an escaped murderer on Rillaan.

15\. Rillaan (P3X-775). Mission 2.03. A planet on which SG-1 was accused by the Taldor ("justice") for aiding a murderer and sentenced to life in prison on the planet Hadante. The Taldor possess advanced technology such as matter transportation and are the ruling body of all the island states of P3X-775. They rule with a strict hand. All crimes meet with the same punishment: life imprisonment stranded on the planet Hadante.

16\. P7J-989. Mission 2.04. A planet that had suffered an apocalyptic chemical disaster, but since then turned into a vibrant garden world. The residents kept themselves safe in stasis while the planet revived with networked virtual reality machines controlled by the Keeper. SG-1 revealed the safety of the surface world and existence of exit portals to the residents, and the residents finally came out of the virtual reality to enjoy their beautiful world.

17\. P3R-636. Mission. This planet is a world rich with naquadah mines and was the home of King Pyrus the God Slayer and Princess Shyla. Princess Shyla now rules the planet and the SGC maintains a trade relationship with them. Daniel Jackson helped them to destroy the Goa'uld sarcophagus that Pyrus used to keep himself alive for 700 years and drove him insane.

The remaining 23 human inhabited planets that we do not believe the SGC has discovered or explored yet are: Aschen Prime (P4C-970), Langara (P2S-4C3), Volian, Delmak, Tegalus, Gemmond (P3X-422), Amra, Lucia, Pangar, Tagrea (P3X-744), Hebridan, P9C-882, K'tau, Vyus (P2Q-463), P3X-367, Orban, Edora (P5C-768), Camelot (PX1-767), Castiana, Sahal (Valos Cor, an abandoned Alteran colony world, appears uninhabited at this time, but could be of interest), Juna (P2X-729), Galar, and Madrona (PX7-941). Among these planets Camelot is most interesting in that it was once an Alteran colony millions of years ago. Today there is a primitive human civilization living there and there appears to be some remnant of Alteran technology, probably a hologram projector, that is still operating. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_."

There are 8 planets inhabited by a sub-genus of the human race called Jaffa, these are designated: Chulak, Dakara, Sartorus, Dar Eshkalon, -Hak'tyl, Cal Mah, Kallana, and P9G-844. These are controlled by the Goa'uld System Lords and provide the largest population centers for their Jaffa slaves and soldiers. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation."_

There are 6 planets inhabited by a sub-genus of the Goa'uld called the Tok'ra, these are designated: Revanna, Vorash, the apparent Tok'ra home world, P34-353J, Ghanaz, and Melia. Intel. suggests that while these Tok'ra are also of the Goa'uld species that they are in opposition to and actively fighting and undermining the Goa'uld System Lord Hegemony. Only the planets Tok'ra and Vorash have any significant activity, the others appear to be mostly staging sites and outposts. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_."

There are 11 other planets inhabited by other species of interest, these are designated: P3X-562. Mission 1.07. Inhabited by blue crystalline life forms called Unity; Gaia (P3X-774), Mission 1.08. Is the home world of the Nox. NOTE: Priority Contact for location of the Nox.-_Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_-_in order to make renewed contact_"; Hebridan, inhabited by the Serrakins, who coexist with the Hebridians, a human race; P3X-888, appears to be the home world of the Unas and the Goa'uld as this is the only planet scanned that we have found larvae Goa'uld living in the wild.-_Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_; Reetalia, the home world of the Reetou, P7X-377, inhabited by the Omeyocan; PJ2-445, inhabited by a race of primitive people; P3X-403, inhabited by Unas; P3R-233, Mission 1.20. A planet destroyed by the Goa'uld, was the site of an archive of ancient artifacts collected by the previous civilization, the SGC recovered a quantum mirror that took Daniel Jackson to an alternate universe which he since returned from and one of our very ancient long-range communication stones; Oannes (P3X-866). Mission 1.13. Is the home world of the Ohnes, a volcanic world with vents of fire that pockmark the dry land. There is a sandy beach not far from the Stargate bordering a large sea. Under the water, not far from the shore, is where an aquatic species call the Oannes keeps their home; P3X-BRW, is a planet inhabited by both the Unas and humans, they appear to be co-existing but there are indications that the humans there have enslaved the Unas. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation."_

"Thank you Admiral. Can you please pull up a summary of just the planets that Intel. currently recommends an immediate follow-up ALTINT investigation?" asked Harry.

While she does that Harry looks over this report again and thought to himself: So there you are Daniel Jackson. I had a feeling about you. You get around all over the place don't you? I'm going to have to get to know you and keep an eye on you. You could be a valuable asset.

"Yes, sir." said Helia. "Intel. currently recommends the following 7 investigations be followed up on immediately."

1...Cimmeria (P3X-974): Mission 1.10 and 2.06. NOTE: Priority Contact for location of the Asgard. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation in order to make renewed contact_."

2...Gaia (P3X-774): Mission 1.08. Is the home world of the Nox. NOTE: Priority Contact for location of the Nox. -_Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_-_in order to make renewed contact_";

3...Camelot (PX1-767): is most interesting in that it was once an Alteran colony millions of years ago. Today there is a primitive human civilization living there and there appears to be some remnant of Alteran technology, probably a hologram projector, that is still operating. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_."

4...Dakara: et al. Controlled by the Goa'uld System Lords and provide the largest population centers for their Jaffa slaves and soldiers. Dakara is most interesting because this is the planet that our ancestors first colonized when they arrived in the Milky Way and is also the planet they left behind the Galaxy Life Seeding Machine. In the wrong hands this could be extremely dangerous as it could easily be turned into a weapon if one knows what they are doing or even if they activated it not knowing what they are doing. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation."_

5...The Tok'ra: Vorash and the Tok'ra home world. Intel. suggests that while these Tok'ra are also of the Goa'uld species that they are in opposition to and actively fighting and undermining the Goa'uld System Lord Hegemony. Only the planets Tok'ra and Vorash have any significant activity, the others appear to be mostly staging sites and outposts. _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_."

6...P3X-888: appears to be the home world of the Unas and the Goa'uld as this is the only planet scanned that we have found larvae Goa'uld living in the wild.-_Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation_;

7...P3X-BRW, is a planet inhabited by both the Unas and humans, they appear to be co-existing but there are indications that the humans there have enslaved the Unas; as this would be an unusual reversal of the trend, _Intel. recommends an ALTINT follow-up investigation."_

"Thank you Admiral" replied Harry. "Here is what we will do with this action list:"

( ) "I will personally take items #1 and #2 to follow-up with the Asgard and the Nox. These will be my first priority when I return from my mission to visit the Travelers tomorrow."

( ) "If I can establish a working relationship with the SGC I will see if they wish to take the lead on the ground for investigating #5, #6, and #7. I think their Jaffa defector Teal'c presents unique insight to their team for investigating Goa'uld. So, I will table these until I can work on that relationship. If that goes really well I might encourage them to do the same for the remainder of our low priority list."

( ) "Admiral Helia, I will assign you items #3 and #4 to follow-up on. I want you to take control of, or if that is not possible disable such that only we could re-enable, or if neither of those is possible destroy any dangerous Alteran tech. on those planets. The Dakara device is particularly troubling and it is too large to remove in tact. Camelot intrigues me because the name is co-joined with Earth's legends surrounding Merlin aka Moros. Yet my Merlin PNA claims to know nothing about any involvement of his on this planet. We know that Merlin deleted some memories on the PNA so I remain skeptical that there is no connection. This isn't the time to become a believer in coincidences. Be as covert as possible, I do not wish to alert the Goa'uld to our presence just yet. If there are any questions while you are in the field, comm. me to discuss."

"One final item, for the 65 planets of priority interest, increase their cloaked social research satellite coverage of 3 more each for a total of 195 more deployments. These satellites will be set to 4 distinct overlapping geosynchronous orbits of the poles and the equator to maintain an constant full coverage of the entire planet."

"And great work on this Intelligence Analysis, Admiral." added Harry.

"Yes, sir. Will do, and Thank you, sir." replied Helia.

...

8/21/98

Atlantis, with the assets accompanying them as specified yesterday have arrived in orbit of Lantea in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Supreme Commander, we have arrived at Lantea, sensors detect 8 ships of the same configuration of the Travelers generation ships we encountered last time." said Commander Argon. Argon was assigned by Admiral Helia as requested by Harry to command the battleship squadron and this mission.

"Very well, Commander. Bring us out of hyper-space into orbit of Lantea with all ships cloaked except Atlantis. We don't want to startle them." ordered Harry.

"Yes sir." answered Argon.

"Hail Atlantis, this is Captain Larrin. We have arrived for the meeting you requested for this date."

"Hello Captain Larrin, this is Supreme Commander Potter of Atlantis, we are ready to meet when you are."

"Supreme Commander, we are ready to transport over. We have three to beam over. Myself, another one of our senior ship captains, and the High Councilor of our Governing Council."

"Very well, commencing beam out." .beamout.

"Hello Captain, please have a seat. Allow me to introduce my Vice-Councilor Moros, and Commander Argon of the Atlantis Second Squadron." said Harry.

"Thank you Supreme Commander." said Larrin.

"Please, you may simply call me Commander or Commander Potter while we're in a private meeting."

"Thank you Commander, please allow me to introduce one of our most senior generational ship Captain's, Katana Labrea. Katana is our Chief of Defense and Logistics, her advice will be the most useful for what you have offered us, and this is Talar Karabiner, our High Councilor."

Harry stood up and shook hands with each, they each returned the greeting cheerfully. We're off to a good start Harry thought.

"Thank you Captain. It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Labrea and High Councilor Karabiner. Welcome to Atlantis."

"Commander Potter," began High Councilor Karabiner. "We are very grateful for the help you offer us. Our people were also very excited to hear about your return. We were afraid you were lost forever. If I could be so bold, may I ask why you have been gone from the galaxy for so long and are you back to stay?"

"Certainly High Councilor, I will give you a brief explanation. Very brief I'm afraid because we are keeping our new home-world very secret for now. I am uncertain how much you know about the origin of my race, but we began in another galaxy very far away about 60,000,000 years ago. Our race has traveled and seeded the origins of human life in many galaxies for the past 40,000,000 years. Pegasus was only the most recent. When our Lantean cousins were defeated by the Wraith, they were not the last of our kind. However news of their demise did not reach my world for a very long time because we lived in isolation. We eventually learned of the fate of Atlantis and came here to recover the city and take her home, which we have done. In the course of doing this we also studied the Wraith problem and using the satellite intelligence network that the Lanteans left behind we were able to ascertain the current status of the galaxy, primary being that the Wraith are significantly reduced in number since the great war because they don't have the human population to sustain a large population, and the fact that the majority of the Wraith are still in the last 50 years of their current hibernation cycle." said Harry.

"In our home galaxy a portion of our people have decided to end our isolation and return to the stars. We are now only in the beginning stages of settling a new home-world for ourselves in another galaxy. While we are doing that, we want to help you in this galaxy as much as our law will permit us, until we have built up enough force to return to this galaxy in under 50 years and eradicate the Wraith and free Pegasus from their stranglehold once and for all." concluded Harry.

"Commander Potter, that is great to know. That the Wraith truly did not end your race as we here believed and we are grateful that some of you have decided to return to the stars and help with these problems. I won't try to press you on any more information. Of all people we understand keeping your most strategic information close to your chest, in a universe where the wrong move can be all or none for your whole civilization. In fact, I will let you know a few more things about us. You'll see that we have brought 8 of our generational ships to this meeting. We never commit more than half of our available ships to any mission, so the big secret for us is that we currently have 16 ships. Most people would never see more than 2 at a time as you did during Captain Larrin's salvage mission." said High Councilor Karabiner.

"With the promise of being able to repair and refit our ships and your offer of helping us build some new industrial ships we thought it useful to bring a full half our fleet and then if things go well we would rotate them out and bring in the other 8 for their work. Now I understand that all you are asking from us in return is that you would like us to serve as your agents, and your eyes and ears here to keep an eye on the younger races, offering sanctuary when we can and to sound the alarm to you if a large scale conflict with the Wraith threatens the general peace again. Is that about right?" asked High Councilor Karabiner.

"Yes Councilor that is correct. In fact if that is workable for you I have come with an offer to sweeten the pot a little bit. I know that your people are adverse to this, but I will only ask you to commit a small presence. If you would staff a small defense or listening outpost on the surface, providing a fulcrum point where the younger races who travel afoot can reach out to you for guidance when needed, I will in turn build that outpost and place a full standard satellite defense grid around Lantea and give you a set of controls that will enable you to activate and control their use when needed. And I will give you access to our satellite intelligence network in this galaxy, the central hub of which happens to already be cloaked and in orbit of Lantea. It is how we are currently keeping tabs on the major movements in Pegasus from our home world. The only drawback is that in order to remain in compliance with our laws to not disseminate certain technology to the younger races, all of these satellites and the primary systems in the outpost will be tamper proof. If someone attempts to tamper with them for the purpose of reverse engineering our technology, it will self destruct. This is standard security protocol whenever we deploy our tech in foreign territory." said Harry.

"We want to make Lantea a safe-haven for the human populations of Pegasus who simply cannot defend themselves in their current locations. We have already given out the stargate address on the surface to several human settlements who are in distress. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of them begin to arrive here in the next couple months. I would leave it to you or those settlers to continue to quietly disseminate Lantea as a safe destination for people. One last thing about this is that the surface stargate and the space-gate in orbit are both inter-galactic gates capable of dialing into and receiving connections from other inter-galactic gates and both have been modified to not allow any being possessing more than 51% Wraith DNA to pass safely through the event horizon. Meaning that those who enter that event horizon will never exit. This should provide you another measure of protection." concluded Harry.

"Commander Potter, we are prepared to accept that. We will keep a watch on this planet for you and help you to guide and protect the younger races here. We thank you for your trust in us. We will try to not let you down. Can I ask more about those satellite defenses and the outpost you will build? In relation to defending against Wraith, what kind of force can they handle?"

The defense satellites deploy in a grid of three orbits. The outer orbit and first line of defense consist of 64 geostationary satellites. Each satellite has a triple redundant shield array and it's primary beam weapon can destroy as many as 3 Wraith Hive ships in a single shot. The 64 satellite shield grid will overlap forming a complete planetary shield dome over the planet. I recommend that you place any stationary orbital's of your own within this defense envelope for maximum protection. The next 32 satellites at medium orbit provide a secondary layer of defense, with their primary duty that each one of those is assigned 2 of the outer ring of satellites to automatically take over a given satellites position if any should be lost. Finally, the 8 inner most lower orbit satellites are not defense satellites at all except they are shielded for their own defense of course, they are molecular constructor satellites that are designed to automatically replicate a new satellite to replace any of the 32 medium layer satellites that moves to replace a primary satellite. This grid is designed to be self-healing. The firepower of this defense grid is roughly equivalent to 80% of the firepower of one of our standard fleets and unlike a fleet can automatically regenerate itself while leaving no holes in the defense providing you don't lose more than 8 satellites in the outer ring at a time. The outpost on the surface will be a bit more modest, it will have a full sub-space communications array and necessary operations consoles to manage the satellite network, a shield capable of protecting itself as well as expanding to include coverage of the entire Lantean main continent, and a suite of our best Drone weapons which will be set to automatically defend the planet from invasion should the satellite grid fail to keep all enemies out." explained Harry.

"Commander Potter, that is extraordinary. You will trust us with all of this?" asked Councilor Karabiner.

"Yes Councilor, just keep in mind the security protocols against tampering that I outlined. I would recommend not testing it because the explosion will be extraordinary. We are putting the operation of these tools into your capable hands and we will trust your judgment to use this power wisely. It cannot be moved from this planet or tampered with except by us so we feel safe in doing so. Should you prove yourself untrustworthy in the future we can lock you out of the system with a thought." added Harry.

"That is understandable Commander. We appreciate all that you are doing for us and for the other human civilizations in this galaxy, this is an entirely unexpected uplift for us and we will do our part. We accept your offer and your conditions. The way you describe the defense of this planet we might even need to consider a larger settlement of our own for the first time in millennia." said Councilor Karabiner.

"Well that would be welcome indeed, Councilor." said Harry, "So, let me tell you what we need to do and of course if there are other suggestions on your part let me know. We will need you to provide detailed build plans for your industrial ships, mining, refining, and shipbuilding, and a manifest of what raw and finished materials we will need to construct these. We will then construct two of each of those type of ships for you. We will then, in their turn, dry-dock each of your generational ships and any other ships you might have that you wish refitted and they will be repaired to your spec. with a fresh coat of paint. Our nanite replicator's will make very fast work of your repairs and construction work. I have with me in orbit cloaked at the moment, two more city-ships that I will be leaving behind to perform this work. One is a shipyard city-ship and the other is an Asuran city-ship which is staffed by our race of human form replicator's or HFR's. Commander Argon will remain here with our fleet and will serve as overall Commander of this mission and of the squadron of Battleships we will launch to remain in patrol of the Lantea system while this work is underway. The Commander will supervise the construction of the surface outpost and address any concerns or questions you have and will ensure our staff train your staff on proper operation of the outpost before they depart. I will supervise the deployment of the satellite defense grid before I leave this in Commander Argon's capable hands. Are there any questions?"

"No Commander, none at all. We are happy to form this partnership with you. Thank you and if may say so, Welcome back!"

"Thank You High Councilor, Captains, it has been a pleasure. Commander Argon why don't you beam yourself and our guests over to the Shipyard city-ship and let them get started with plans and construction. Once you are all cleared let me know and I will deploy the satellites and be on my way back home." concluded Harry.

"Yes, Sir." answered Commander Argon.

...

15 minutes later

"Commander Potter, this is Argon; we are cleared of Atlantis and have begun work at the Shipyard."

"Thank you Argon, we will proceed. Potter out."

"Atlantis, deploy satellite defense grid to Lantea." ordered Harry.

"Satellite defense grid launched, Commander." answered Atlantis.

"Atlantis, what is the estimated time for completion of deployment?" asked Harry.

"All satellites will be in final position with auto-maneuvering activated in 30 minutes." said Atlantis.

30 minutes later...

"Commander, Lantea satellite defense grid is operational." announced Atlantis.

"Very well, transfer control of the Lantea satellite defense grid to Captain Argon, Commander of the Lantea Expedition Fleet." ordered Harry.

"Commander, control of the Lantea satellite defense grid is transferred to Captain Argon, Commander of the Lantea Expedition Fleet."

"Commander Argon, this is Supreme Commander Potter."

"Yes, sir?"

"Commander, we are all finished here. The satellite defense grid is fully deployed and operational. I have transferred control of the defense grid to you. I am departing back home. The fleet is yours Commander."

"Yes, sir. The fleet is mine. Thank you sir and safe travels home."

.ahooga. .ahooga. .ahooga.

"Atlantis, what is the purpose of that alarm?"

"Commander, the satellite defense grid has detected a Wraith presence on the ocean floor of Lantea." said Atlantis.

"Why didn't we detect this before?" asked Harry.

"Because Atlantis scanners were not set to scan for enemy life signs. The satellite defense network does this by default so they detected them immediately." answered Atlantis.

"Alright, what do scans indicate?" asked Harry.

"Scans indicate a crashed Wraith Cruiser and a single Wraith life-sign, a Wraith Queen, hibernating-indications are this ship crashed 10,000 years ago during the siege." said Atlantis.

"Oh shit. This is too good to pass up." Harry thought out loud.

"Commander Argon this is Potter." said Harry.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Did you catch that alarm just now from the satellite defense grid?"

"Yes, sir. We were just beginning to investigate." answered Argon.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "Atlantis has already ID'd the target. It is a crashed Wraith cruiser from 10,000 years ago containing one hibernating Wraith Queen. I am taking Atlantis into the ocean to capture that queen and that ship for research back home." said Harry.

"Yes, sir. Good luck sir." replied Argon.

"Atlantis make ready for atmospheric flight and enter the atmosphere on course for that crashed Wraith Cruiser." ordered Harry.

"Commander, Atlantis has entered the atmosphere and will be in position over the target in 10 minutes." said Atlantis.

"Councilor Ayiana this is Commander Potter. We have discovered a 10,000 year old crashed Wraith cruiser on the ocean floor of Lantea, containing one hibernating Wraith Queen. I am going to capture the queen and the cruiser for study. Prepare a holding cell with a quarantine stasis pod in your lab. Ensure the holding cell is set to block all sub-space communication, homing beacons, tracking signals, and telepathy. I am going to beam the Wraith Queen directly to your quarantine stasis pod and you are to put her directly into deep-stasis sleep immediately." ordered Harry.

"Harry, this is Ayiana. Acknowledged. I will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Very well." said Harry

"Admiral Helia this is Commander Potter. We have discovered a 10,000 year old crashed Wraith cruiser on the ocean floor of Lantea, containing one hibernating Wraith Queen. I am going to capture the queen and the cruiser for study. Prepare a quarantined isolation dry-dock on the south-west pier with a containment force field to block all sub-space communication, homing beacons, tracking signals, and telepathy. When we are in position I will tractor the cruiser to the dock.

"Commander Potter, this is Admiral Helia. Acknowledged. I will be ready in 10 minutes.

"Very well." said Harry.

"Atlantis, time to target." asked Harry.

"Commander, Atlantis will be over the target coordinates in 2 minutes." reported Atlantis.

1 minute... reported Atlantis.

10 seconds... reported Atlantis.

We are in position. reported Atlantis.

"Atlantis, full power to shields, begin ocean surface landing procedure." 

"Commander, full power to shields confirmed, ocean surface landing is underway." reported Atlantis.

"Commander, Atlantis is safely on the surface." reported Atlantis.

"Very well. Atlantis can you get a full transporter lock on the Wraith queen?" asked Harry.

"Commander, confirmed, the transporter target is locked." reported Atlantis.

"Ayiana, this is Harry, are you ready to receive our new guest?" asked Harry."

"Acknowledge Harry, standing by." answered Ayiana.

"Atlantis beam the target Wraith Queen to the designated quarantine stasis pod." ordered Harry.

"Commander, transport complete." said Atlantis.

"Ayiana, did you get it?" asked Harry.

"Acknowledged Harry. The moment the transport was complete it opened its eyes, but the stasis-sleep automatically executed and it was right back to sleep. The holding cell protocols were in place so there is no chance she managed any telepathic signals to another Wraith." said Ayiana.

"Perfect Ayiana. Good job." replied Harry.

"Admiral Helia are you ready for your new toy?" asked Harry.

"Acknowledged Commander."

"Atlantis, tractor that crashed Wraith cruiser to the isolation dock on the south-west pier. Once it breaks the surface of the water place a containment force field around it."

30 minutes later...

"Commander, target Wraith cruiser is secured in the isolation dry-dock on the south-west pier." reported Atlantis.

"Very well. Atlantis secure the ship for launch and launch back into orbit when ready." ordered Harry.

"Merlin, that was an exciting find. I should've taken more care to have a look around here before I took off with Atlantis the first time. I guess I was so excited to get Atlantis moving I was blinded my tunnel vision. This capture is going to help Ayiana tremendously with her research on the Wraith, and we might even learn something useful from that cruiser about their regenerative organic armor." said Harry.

"Yes Harry, I'd have to agree you were very focused on one objective that day but, the Atlantis AIA is correct. We simply did not activate the scanners to look for Wraith or we would've found it." answered Merlin.

"I just can't believe a hibernating Wraith Queen just fell into our lap. Merlin, I'm wiped for the day. Take over from here once Atlantis gets back into orbit, let Commander Argon what we accomplished and then set us on path back to Alpha Centauri. Wake me when we get there." said Harry.

"Will do Harry." answered Merlin.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 30

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

8/23/98 back in Alpha Centauri...

"_Gin, Mione, do you have a minute?_" Harry called out to the girls on his PNA.

"_Yeah Harry, what's up?_" said both the girls.

"_I'm back from the mission to Pegasus. I made a good arrangement with the Travelers. I also got my first comprehensive intelligence assessment of the galaxy and I'm pretty sure I know how to contact our two ancient allies, the Asgard and the Nox. I want to try to contact them as soon as possible and expedite a few other projects so I'm going to stay on Atlantis for the rest of the week. But, I will be back by 8/29 so I can spend the weekend with you before Hogwarts starts up. Is that okay with you girls?_" said Harry.

"_Yes, Harry, that's fine. We know how important this is. I told you I'm behind you 100%. I'm not going start getting all clingy and insecure on you now._" said Gin.

"_That goes for me too Harry. I am working on some plans that I might want to talk to you about when you get back, so maybe we'll have a surprise for you._" added Mione.

"_Okay girls. Thanks a lot. I look forward to that surprise now Mione. Love ya Gin, Love ya Mione. See you next weekend._"

"_We love you too Harry._" said both girls.

...

Later, Harry had Merlin gathered the rest of the Council in the ready room. Attendees: Harry, Merlin, Ayiana, Helia, and Niam.

"Hello everyone. Thanks to the intelligence reports I am going to head out to try to make contact with the Asgard and the Nox." said Harry.

"Helia, since I've assigned you some missions of your own relating to that I am going to leave you here in command of our forces, and you Niam to continue the construction projects." added Harry.

"Merlin and Ayiana you will accompany me. We will take the Orion. I don't want to go charging through the galaxy with a whole fleet. We're out to make friends on this trip." Harry added with a grin.

"Does anyone have any objections or comments on this plan?" asked Harry.

Silence. "Great. We'll see you all in a few days with some new friends I hope." said Harry.

...

Later... on the Orion

"Merlin, we are first going to try to contact the Asgard. Please set a course for Cimmeria."

Later in high orbit of Cimmeria, unseen by the population on the ground.

Merlin, I want you to try to get the Asgard's attention by transmitting our ancient standard greeting for the "Four Great Races Alliance" directly at the device known as Thor's Hammer, but take care not to damage it or to interrupt its normal function."

"Okay Harry, transmitting the signal now."

About 15 minutes later...

"Harry, a hammer shaped ship about half the size of the Orion is de-cloaking off our port bow at 5km." said Merlin.

"Nice cloak," said Harry. "According to the old records, we should have detected their cloak. It looks like they have upgraded."

"Harry, we are being hailed by the unknown ship."

"Unknown vessel, this is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet. Please identify yourself and state your intentions."

"Supreme Commander Thor, this is Supreme Commander Potter of the Alteran Fleet. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Harry.

"Supreme Commander Potter, it is most welcome to see your people back in this galaxy. We had thought after the plague that we might never see you again. We had feared the worst." said Thor.

"Thank You Supreme Commander, and please call me Harry. Would you like to join us on the Orion to chat in person?" said Harry.

"Thank You Harry, then please call me Thor; and I would love to meet you in person."

.beamin.

At Harry's first look at Thor he did a double-take. This is not what their holo-records indicate an Asgard looked like. He was expecting a roughly 2 meter tall more generally humanoid looking person. It looks like they've contracted some kind of disease or something. Harry's second thought is that he had better keep his comments to himself and not act startled at Thor's appearance. First impressions and all that.

Harry reached out to shake Thor's hand and said: "Thor, it is nice to meet you in person and welcome aboard the Orion, my flagship. Why don't we retire to my ready-room so we can sit and chat for awhile."

"That would be my pleasure Harry."

In the ready room...

"Thor, please allow me to introduce two of my Councilors. This is Ayiana our Councilor of Health and this is Moros my Vice-Councilor."

When Ayiana got her first look at Thor she had a much more difficult time schooling her reaction to his appearance. This Asgard looked far different than the Asgard she new in her time. Moros had the same thoughts Harry had and being a machine had no problem schooling his features. Thor noticed Ayiana's reaction and said:

"Thank you Harry, Moros, Ayiana, it is nice to meet you all. Very nice to see the return of your great people to this galaxy. Forgive me Ayiana but you appeared very startled when you first saw me. It is my appearance isn't it?"

"Yes Thor, replied Ayiana. "I'm very sorry but my memory of the Asgard I knew in my time is so much different than your appearance now. But it has been millions of years for me. Please forgive me."

"Oh think nothing of it, it is no problem at all. We brought this on ourselves I assure you. But, millions of years you say? How is that? Have you traveled through time then?" said Thor.

"Not exactly," answered Harry. But we do have quite a tale to tell. Do you have time now? I can give you a brief summary of what brought us back." said Harry.

"Certainly Harry. I most definitely want to learn this tale. Please." replied Thor.

Harry took about the next two hours telling Thor a brief summary, with not quite as many omissions of truth as their normal Alteran remnant story, however still not wishing to reveal his precise origin as a wizard and the location of their population on Earth just yet, but does reveal his personal uniqueness that he explains merely as having partially ascended and descending back to his body. He figured that should be enough to explain any difference they notice between him and a typical Alteran. He explained the rest rather as it occurred: as an isolated small settlement of surviving Alterans, having discovered the fate of Atlantis, went to retrieve it, found and rescued Ayiana on Earth, found Moros PNA AIA and fashioned him this HFR body which Thor visibly reacted to when he heard that, the recovery of other Alteran remnants from the lost ships of the Tria and the Aurora; and the plan that once his small team has a new home-world prepared he hopes to have up to 1,000,000 Alterans emigrate from isolation to it and re-settle there. He does not yet go into his fleet building plans or strategic initiatives in Pegasus or the Milky Way, merely mentions that they have identified a new planet to settle on in the Tau Ceti system that they are presently terraforming to make ready.

"So, Thor," continued Harry, "as we build up a stable settlement for ourselves we have chosen the closest inhabitable planet to Earth because we hope to keep an eye out for them and to put them under our protection from any major threats that might come their way. We have been observing their activities through the stargate for a couple months now and are monitoring them closely. But so far have made no contact with their SGC. In the course of doing that we noticed a mission of theirs to this world populated with humans you are protecting. So, we immediately wanted to seek you out and renew our friendship."

"That is a fantastic story Harry. I believe we have a lot we can tell you to bring you up to date on the state of affairs in the galaxy. But before I do that I need to ask, and I mean no offense Moros. But, do you think it is safe to utilize nanite based replicator's in the fashion you are? I ask because the Asgard have been at war with replicator's in our galaxy for a very long time and are slowly losing it. They wish to do nothing but devour everything in their path, absorb all raw materials, assimilate all technology, and destroy all organic life. We are losing the war on attrition because it is a numbers game we simply cannot seem to overcome." said Thor.

"Oh yes, I can understand what you are thinking if you are having that kind of problem with replicator's. I actually cannot say that our people never had a problem with replicator's ourselves because we did indeed, but it was mostly due to sloppy work, and hasty poorly thought out decisions of leaders in the past. We actually ended up destroying a large number of our own replicator's who evolved and self-replicated to become something we did not intend. But more recently through actions I have taken, we have re-programmed and re-deemed our human form replicator HFR race and they are no danger to us and in fact now serve a great purpose as full partners in our society." replied Harry.

"Moros here whom we sometimes also call Merlin for the alias he adopted on Earth millennia ago, which is another tale for another time, is actually not a standard HFR. I was able to recover the memories and personality matrix from the artificial intelligence avatar AIA from his personal neural assistant PNA, then we used the pattern of the evolved HFR body and uploaded Moros into it. Moros in life actually lived 10,000 years ago and was one of the last High Councilors of Atlantis before it's fall to a deadly enemy in the Pegasus galaxy, yet another tale for another time. I am blessed to be able to continue to have Moros' experience and wisdom to Council and assist me as I try to bring our people out of isolation and back into the stars." said Harry.

"Also Thor, if you would care to brief me on the war with your replicator's I might have a few strategic solutions that would help you end that war." added Harry.

"Harry, I would love to enlist your help in the war with our replicator's if you would be so kind to help us. We would be eternally grateful, as we have always been for our alliance and friendship with your great race. Perhaps I could persuade you after our meeting to follow me back to our home galaxy so that you can meet our High Council and discuss your ideas with us?" said Thor.

"We can certainly do that Thor. If it's not too personal, can you tell us what happened to you? You alluded earlier to having done something to yourselves to cause your current appearance? Are you having health problems that we could assist with?" asked Harry.

"Harry, it is fine. We are open about it. While we are a proud race on the one hand, we admit our faults as well. This all started about 30,000 years ago, when in our zeal to dramatically improve our life-spans with cloning we made a terrible mistake. Our mental patterns are preserved by "downloading" them into computer memory crystals. The patterns are later placed in a new cloned body. This made us effectively immortal, but we lost our ability to reproduce sexually. We also lost the ability to evolve as your race has, making Ascension impossible without assistance. The excessive use of the cloning process began to damage and degrade our genome to the point that now we as a race are slowly dying out. In fact this might be our next to last generation of viable clones." explained Thor.

"Hmm. Well Thor, I think we might be able to help you with that too. Probably not as quick and simple as the solution I have in mind for your replicator's but we have perfected cloning a long time ago, and also have mastered DNA re-sequencing. This is not my particular area of expertise, but Ayiana here who is our Councilor of Health also happens to be our foremost Geneticist." said Harry.

"What do you think Ayiana, from what you've heard from Thor so far, do you think there is a chance you can help them?" asked Harry.

Nodding in agreement, Ayiana said: "I do Harry, Thor. It will require study of course but if the problem you have is rooted in your cloning process I am fairly certain we can fix that for you. If you have any preserved specimens of genetic material from the period prior to institutionalizing your cloning, that will also help a great deal; and if you have any new clones which have never been used yet, and can provide a research subject of a current living clone, that will further expedite the matter...yes, definitely I think we can help you."

"That is fantastic news Ayiana, Harry. Thank you. It is not easy to get an Asgard excited anymore since we lack the endorphins for it, but I think I feel some endorphins coming on anyway. Also, yes Ayiana, we have all of those things. Harry, I simply must get you to return with me to our home world Othala in the Ida galaxy as soon as possible. Would you mind?" asked Thor.

"Not at all Thor. Why don't you transmit the hyper-space coordinates to your planet and we can get underway now if you would like?"

"Wonderful Harry. I will beam back to the Beliskner and we can get underway."

.beamout.

"Harry, we have received the coordinates to Othala in the Ida galaxy." said Merlin.

"Okay, when the Beliskner gets underway match it's course and speed and follow." ordered Harry.

...

Later at Othala...

"Wow Thor, this is a beautiful city, practically the size of the entire planet." remarked Harry.

"Thank You Harry. I am certain that when you have a chance to build your own new cities they will surpass ours." gushed Thor.

"Please follow me I have already communicated with the Asgard High Council and they have requested us to meet them as soon as we arrive." said Thor.

"Supreme Commander Potter, Councilors Ayiana and Moros, allow me to introduce our esteemed Chief Archon Luthor, Councilor Freyr, and Councilor Penegal. I am also a Councilor and the four of us who are the only ones on planet at this time constitute a quorum of the High Council. Also in attendance today is Heimdall, our Chief Geneticist, and Hermiod, one of our leading Commanders." announced Thor.

"Chief Archon and esteemed Councilors, it is my pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce, Ayiana, Councilor of Health and also our Chief Geneticist, and Moros, my Vice-Councilor. Thank you for allowing us to visit your beautiful city." said Harry.

"Supreme Commander, it is you who honor us with your visit. We are amazed at so much today. It would have been enough to learn of your race's return for we had feared the worst. But to also learn that you believe you can help us with our two greatest problems, we will be in doubly your debt and you can be assured of our continued alliance in any case. Whatever happens, thank you for coming here and trying. Can you outline a bit of what your suggestions are?" said Chief Archon Luthor.

"Certainly Chief Archon," said Harry. "For the replicator's, since they are also based on the same type of neutronium nanites that our replicator's are made of I have two weapons for you that I think will turn the tide in your war." said Harry.

Harry continued: "The first is a replicator disruptor gun. This can be scaled anywhere from a hand-held device to ship borne or satellite weapon. It operates by disrupting communication between the cells of the replicator, rendering each one inert. When fired, any replicator in its blast radius will fall apart into its constituent units and these components cannot re-join themselves or replicate any longer. They can only be re-used by another functioning replicator as recycled raw material to begin the replication process again. So, I will recommend if you use this device you immediately follow it up with recycling the parts to raw materials yourself to not allow them the chance."

Harry continued: "The second is a larger-scale weapon that can affect an entire planet or more at a time. In fact if you took the time to build and position enough satellites with this technology you could implement this on an entire star system and additionally use it as an effective shield against any replicator incursions into your system. This is the nanite disintegration wave. Depending on what scale you want to use this on, there is one level of this technology that we would normally deem forbidden to give to any other race; however, we have a technique that will allow us to fire this wave through the stargate network, simultaneously affecting all neutronium based nanite replicator's on or in orbit of any planet with a stargate. You can see the danger of us disseminating this knowledge on how to use the stargate network in this fashion. So, we would only use this as a last resort. If you need to operate this on that scale we will insist that you keep the knowledge of the existence of this capability as a Four Great Races Alliance level secret. I will have a team of my engineers actually build and operate that for you when the time comes. Otherwise you may have the schematics for the ship borne and satellite based wave form generator."

"So, Councilors, before I move on to the cloning, what do you think of these ideas to help you with the replicator's?" asked Harry.

The four Asgard Councilor's take a moment to converse in their native language. Harry and company can see them in different turns moving control stones across the panels in front of them on their dais. After a little more Asgardian mumbling, they turn as one back to face the Alterans.

"Supreme Commander, the Asgard High Council, in quorum as recognized by Asgardian Law, have voted unanimously to accept your offer and your conditions. Additionally, in return for your assistance and in the recognition that your actions today will shorten and rapidly end this war for us, we wish to send with you to your new home world, under your command, a squadron of four of our finest Beliskner class Battle Cruisers, led by Commander Hermiod who will report directly to you for this assignment. This is further in recognition of your interest in protecting the humans of this galaxy and as the elder race in the Great Alliance it is your prerogative to lead that endeavor as you wish, and it is our desire to aid you in that mission. We will subsequently brief you on the details of the current Protected Planets Treaty that we have with the Goa'uld, which prevents our direct intervention except for planets covered by that treaty of which Earth is not currently a member. However, for this we will invoke the commonly used loophole that our Battle Cruisers can remain in defense of your new home world in the event you should need to fully deploy your forces elsewhere for example to Earth, as you are not bound by the Protected Planets Treaty or a subject of it. Our squadron is also there to help you with any other endeavors you may have need of in the establishment of your new home world, intelligence gathering throughout the galaxy, gathering raw materials if needed, and so forth." announced Chief Archon Luthor.

"Chief Archon, that will be our pleasure. We accept." answered Harry.

"So, then for the question of your cloning. Since I don't have the immediate answer what I want to recommend will actually work even better with your offer of the squadron of Battle Cruisers. Assuming your Battle Cruisers possess some facility for forward deployed lab-work, might I take advantage of this to suggest that your Chief Geneticist, Heimdall accompany the squadron, with one of the ships outfitted with a full Genetics lab for him and my Chief Geneticist Ayiana to use. If he can bring all the samples and research subjects with him that they will need, they will have at their disposal all of your labs and our labs practically adjacent to each other to collaborate most efficiently on a solution. In addition, any Asgardian will be henceforth welcome to visit our Capitol City Atlantis as welcomed guests."

The four Asgard Councilor's take almost no time in conversing and voting, and again turn as one back to face the Alterans.

"Supreme Commander, the Asgard High Council, in quorum as recognized by Asgardian Law, have voted unanimously to accept your offer and your conditions. Additionally, in return for your assistance and in the recognition that your actions today will hasten a cure for us and save our race, we wish to send with you to your new home world, under your command, to assist you in the start-up of your new planetary infrastructure, two of our industrial construction and materials ships, and 7,200 Asgardian volunteers consisting of 300 senior personnel to staff for you each of the following core professions of: planetary security, health services, agricultural services, environmental services, architects and engineers, botanists, judicial services, labor management, land management, transportation management, intelligence services, financial services, economic services, trade, commissary services, educational services, housing and development, energy services, immigration services, interplanetary affairs, military training, personnel management, communication services, and diplomatic corps. In short, once you have terraformed your new planet, we want to help you build and staff the infrastructure needed to help you achieve your goal of re-settling up to 1,000,000 of your people there. It is the least we can do. If you need any other help all you need to do is ask and we will be there."

"Chief Archon, once again that will be our pleasure. We accept. Also, I never expected to have such an all encompassing first contact with your people today. We certainly can use your help, you are very insightful. I think it is safe to say that the Great Alliance is on it's way to being restored. Thank You." answered Harry.

"You're welcome Supreme Commander, and Thank you as well. We look forward to a bright future together as partners for peace and prosperity." said Chief Archon Luthor.

As the Council as one stood, Harry took that as the signal that this meeting is over, so he likewise stood and bowed and followed Thor out of the Council chamber and back to his ship.

"Well Thor, it really was fantastic to meet you and it's great that there is already so much we can do to help each other." said Harry.

"Indeed it is Harry. Today it is the Asgard who will receive the greater good in trade. But, we will remain faithful friends and pay you back fully over time." answered Thor.

While they are walking back toward the garden area outside the city, they continued their conversation:

"Thank you Thor. We ought to get going because the next stop on our mission is to renew our acquaintance with the Nox. Do you keep in touch with them?" said Harry.

"We do. There is not a lot of interaction between us. They are strictly pacifist and as such rarely get involved in any matters in the galaxy. But they are an honored and valued member of the alliance. We were aware that the humans of Earth recently visited them, the Nox informed us of it. But other than that, nothing else of note recently. I think you will find that they can appear rather aloof and mysterious. But that is only because they -are- rather aloof and mysterious. Nevertheless, we value their wisdom and council." answered Thor.

"I didn't have the chance to ask you yet, but what is your impression of the humans of Earth? I understand you have met one of their SGC teams a time or two?" asked Harry.

"We like them. We believe they have a lot of potential. They mean well for the most part but their lack of understanding and their hurry to catch up to the more advanced technological races is causing them to take some shortcuts in our opinion. Not always leaving enough time to truly understand something before they go charging in. Sometimes that leads to problems, other times they lead with their heart and go the defense of the more helpless human civilizations. There are some thoughtful and intelligent people on their senior team called SG-1. Yet they are still very young and have a lot to learn. They do always tend to do the right thing though whenever they feel certain they know what the right thing is. So for now, we continue to watch them. Some of us believe that they may someday be the Fifth Race." answered Thor.

"Well, that's good. A fifth race you say? Intriguing. I can tell you one main reason why I chose Tau Ceti for our new home world in the Milky Way galaxy is because of it's proximity to Earth. It is the largest human population in the galaxy and the place my people first settled on, with all other human life in the galaxy having been spread forth from there. I have even re-possessed and returned to full mission capability the ancient Alteran outpost on the planet. I hope I can keep us working in the shadows to have the longest possible time to establish our home world and re-build our forces, but I mean to protect Earth whenever necessary. Once we've built ourselves up enough, I am going to free all the humans in the galaxy from the parasitic Goa'uld who enslave them and bring freedom from oppression to the galaxy." said Harry.

"When you are ready to move forward on that grand plan, the Asgard will stand by your side. You can be sure of that." said Thor.

"That's great Thor. We'll hold you to that then. We ought to get going. Contact Merlin and he will transmit all the replicator weapon schematics to you. Let us know when your fleet is ready to embark to us and their ETA. Until next time. Farewell." concluded Harry.

.beamout.

Meanwhile, back on Earth...Ginny and Hermione are having a little talk with Molly and Arthur.

"I understand that you want to join Harry immediately in his work on a new Alteran home world, but don't you think finishing your education is important too?" asked Molly.

"Mum, assuming Harry's vision for our new world happens closely to what he believes it will, and I do assume. What we will need to learn is out there, with him, not here back at Hogwarts. I've already finished my owls so legally I am a fully qualified witch now anyway."

"But Ginny, what about your Newts and the university levels you wanted to pursue?" continued Molly.

"I know that Harry intends to continue to maintain and allow the magical culture to flourish on his new home world, in addition to and right next to the new high technology culture we will become part of. I don't see it as choosing one over the other, I expect to do both and Harry expects most people who choose to move there will want to do both. So, in my view there will be time to do that there eventually if I still want to. But, as for what advanced education I need for what career I want to have, Harry has asked Hermione and I to join his government as official members of his High Council someday, we have only yet to figure out in what capacity for each of us, what profession do we want to master." explained Ginny

Arthur interjected with: "Okay girls, then what ideas do you have in mind for that, have you thought of what your career goals there will be or how you will get the education you need to do that?"

"We have given it some thought Arthur," said Hermione. "We haven't decided 100% for certain yet, but we are looking at what we think the Alteran equivalents of what our goals were here. For example I was in the process of becoming an Unspeakable apprentice after Hogwarts, and going on to focus my study for masteries in Magical Theory and Spell creation. My idea for applying this to the Alteran world is to expand upon that from our world with Harry's knowledge of the true essence behind magic, the ZPE he explained to us, and to learn the genetics and physical aspects of how we really control it through this pineal gland he told us about. So, what I'm thinking is to work with Harry to form a field of study of research into these combined areas, which could lead to new discoveries in both Alteran control of ZPE sense and manipulation, and Magic, which is our version of that."

"That actually sounds very well thought out Hermione." replied Arthur. "What about you Ginny?"

"Well Dad, Mione and I discussed this and I like her approach as well. I haven't put my finger on exactly what the equivalent will be called for my interest in a Charms mastery yet. But, I think by definition it will need to include some of what Hermione is going to do for the convergence of Alteran ZPE science and our Magic to utilize the greater understanding of both, then apply that to Charm work. One aspect I have been thinking of is to focus on applying that to Enchantments. For example, we use Charms to enchant brooms to fly. But they can only do so much right? and over time those charms can wear off with age and use. But, what if we can do a lot more with that, make Charms and Enchantments that are vastly more powerful and effectively permanent? I just don't know what Harry would call this as far as an exact function but, as Hermione's focus will be Magical and ZPE 'theory' I am thinking that my area of focus will be Magical and ZPE 'application.' and the fun thing is Hermi and I will get to work closely together." answered Ginny.

"Hmm." said Molly. "It does seem that you girls have given a lot of thought to this and have serious plans. You certainly have learned a lot of big muggle teck-nickle words from Harry. I guess I am just feeling kind of old and left behind with all this. I barely understand what any of you are talking about anymore." Molly lowered her eyes a little bit and started sniffling. "What place would there be for old time wizards and witches like me in your new world? Are you youngsters all going to just go away and explore the heavens while us old people whither away back home just wondering where you are and if you're okay?" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Ginny ran over to Molly, threw her arms around her and said: "Oh no Mum, you can either come with us and I promise there will be a good place in this new world for wizards and witches to live just like they have always done, Harry and I have talked about that. Or, once this information is widely known there will be these portals called star gates in a variety of places so that we can all come back and forth as often as we want in the blink of an eye. We won't leave you Mum, either way you choose, to come there or stay here, you won't lose us Mummy, I promise." As Ginny finished up she began to cry a little bit too. Mother and daughter just held each other tight for a minute, then Molly stood back and wiped her eyes, cheeks red and puffy stained with her tears and said: "Okay dear, I understand better now, it will be okay. You have my blessing dear. You follow your Harry to the stars and your Dad and I will discuss which way we want to go sometime later okay? Either way it is good to know that Harry has thought of a way for us to go back and forth so easily so that we don't lose each other."

"Thank you Mum. Dad, what do you think?" asked Ginny.

"I agree with your Mum pumpkin. You always have my blessing and you already know that I love Harry like a son. I believe the future is going to be very interesting and new, but not a bad one, a good one."

"Thanks Mum and Dad." said Ginny.

"Yes, thank you Molly and Arthur." added Hermione.

...

Back on the Orion...

Merlin said: "Harry we are nearing the Nox home world, Gaia."

"Thank you Merlin," answered Harry. "Please put us into a high orbit, uncloaked and no shields. If these folks are as pacifist as Thor says we will show them that we have no expectation of hostilities."

"Yes, Harry. Entering into orbit. Now."

mere seconds later...

Harry marveled at the sudden appearance on his bridge of a short young woman with faint gray skin and grass-like hair which appeared to actually have leaves growing in it. The woman wore primitive looking clothing that combined gray to gray-blue and violet and scarlet colors that look like it is just patched together with haphazard stitching. As Harry thought this he remembers that if this is the Nox, they are an ancient race like his people were and that looks can very much be deceiving.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" Harry decided to ask. immediately feeling that was a stupid way to greet one who is probably a first contact specialist of a very advanced race; we did just enter orbit of their planet after all. What is it about these people that unsettles my mind already? Harry thought.

"Hello Harry Potter, it is nice to finally meet you. We have been awaiting your arrival." said the young woman.

"You have? How do you know my name already?" Harry looked at her inquisitively, with no fear whatsoever, but no so small amount of apprehension that he just can't place. Why does this woman suddenly remind me of a cross between Trelawney and Luna? he wondered.

"Oh think nothing of it Harry, may I call you Harry?" asked the young woman.

"Sure" answered Harry.

"Well, we sometimes get glimpses of future events. These do not always turn out exactly as they appear to us but always do have a lot of detail. I had foreseen your arrival and our exchanged greetings. Yet now that we have really just met, out of habit I've just bypassed the greeting I saw in my vision of your arrival, and having done so already altered the unfolding of those events. Therefore that version of the future is already altered." said the young woman.

Harry just stood there a little stunned with his eyes rolling around in his head thinking, what did she just say? Then taking a moment to shake the cobwebs clear he said: "Uhm okay, no problem, but seeing as how I didn't see the future, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Certainly Harry, my name is Lya and I am a Nox. This is our home world Gaia. I know that you are the leader of a long lost remnant of the Alteran race come to restore your people to the stars and to meet members of the old Four Great Races Alliance." said Lya.

"That is true Lya. You are fascinating. I haven't met many people on my travels among the stars as you put it yet, but I certainly haven't met anyone as intriguing as you before." answered Harry. "We just returned from meeting the Asgard and we are well on our way to reforming a great friendship with them. I wanted to come here to meet you and to let you know that we are back in this galaxy and in the process of establishing a new home world for ourselves in the Tau Ceti star system. We would like to have the opportunity in the future to get to know you better and see if you would like to re-instate the Four Great Races Alliance." said Harry.

"Harry we are very happy to see that you have returned to the galaxy and wish to renew our alliance. I am certain that you know something of this already but I implore you to understand that we Nox are strict pacifists. We will not engage in any hostilities, even to defend others, nor even to defend ourselves. It simply is no longer in our nature. We understand that you will raise a great military and fight to free the oppressed humans in the galaxy. We hope you do so with the greatest of caution and compassion for life. Your race is the eldest of us, but I sense that you personally are very young. If you ever wish counsel or advice we will be here for you. If you wish trade or other kind of non-violent assistance we will gladly participate with you." said Lya.

"Thank you Lya. It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm glad that we found you well. If you ever need us, please do not hesitate to call upon us. Your people are always welcome to visit Atlantis or our new home world to trade or simply to visit." said Harry.

"You're welcome Harry, and Thank you. If that is all I shall be going. Live long and prosper."

"You too Lya. Bye." and Lya simply disappeared from the bridge of the Orion.

"Well Merlin, that was as uneventful as our first contact with the Asgard was eventful." said Harry.

"Indeed Harry." answered Merlin

"Well, I am glad that we found both races and have renewed our friendship with them. We still have found no clues to the whereabouts of the Furling?" said Harry.

"No." answered Merlin.

"Okay Merlin, leave orbit and return us to Alpha Centauri." ordered Harry.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 31

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

8/24/98 back in Alpha Centauri...

"Merlin, I am going to stay on Atlantis for the rest of the week until 8/29 to get caught up on some additional projects I am working on. Please let all the other councilor's and senior officers know that if they need to speak with me about any of their ongoing projects or any other new matters this week, to just comm. me and I'll make time for them." said Harry.

"Will do." answered Merlin.

...

"_Mione? Ginny? Either of you have a minute?_" asked Harry over the PNA network.

"_I do._" said Ginny.

"_Me too_." said Mione.

"_Okay, hi girls. I just wanted to let you know that I just got back from meeting the Asgard and the Nox, let me tell you all about it... ..._" said Harry.

"_Wow Harry, that is fantastic._" said Mione. "_So, you've met these other two great races already and they are friends again? Great. It is heart-breaking the problems the Asgard have but I am so glad that you will be able to help them._" continued Mione.

Ginny asks: "_So Harry does this also mean that when we get our new home world set up that we will also have a bunch of these Asgard living and working there with us?_"

"_Yeah,_" said Harry. "_The Asgard were extremely grateful for our help and in turn want to help us get started too_." answered Harry

"_That is cool Harry. I can't wait to meet them, especially since they are -nice- aliens_." said Ginny as she giggled.

"_Ha, ha. You girls are silly sometimes_." said Harry. "_Well I'm still going to spend the rest of my week here working on some projects. Now that I have some time I am going to work on some top secret side projects that I think you girls are going to like because when I get to the finishing touches of it, you are both going to contribute something of your own too it. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet, since you both are working on some big surprise for me, I will have a big surprise for you too_."

"_Ah Harry, that's not fair_." said Gin.

"_Oh yes it is. You guys get to work on a secret surprise for me, I get to work on one for you too_." said Harry.

"_He's right Gin_." said Mione. "_Besides I am sure his surprise will be a lot bigger than ours, I mean his surprises are usually on the size of planets and space ships_."

"_Okay girls. I just wanted to check in with you and tell you that I miss you and love you_." said Harry.

"_We love you too Harry. See you later._" they both said.

...

"Harry." Merlin called, "I just received a report from Niam that the Tau Ceti planets are stable in their new orbits and the exogenesis machine has done it's job marvelously. Between placing the planets in ideal orbits and terraforming, both planets are like paradise worlds now."

"Excellent!" said Harry. "Then, let's plan to move Atlantis and the bulk of the fleet to Tau Ceti on 9/14 to give the planets a couple weeks to let their ecosystems normalize. Please signal the Asgard that we will begin settlement of Tau Ceti E and F and that we will be ready for them to join us at Tau Ceti F on 9/17."

"Will do Harry." answered Merlin.

"In the meantime," continued Harry, "Deploy a full satellite defense grid around both planets and recall the gravity displacement ship and the exogenesis machines to Atlantis."

"Will do Harry." answered Merlin.

... after lunch that day

"Harry, this is Ayiana. Do you have some time to go over one of my projects status?"

"Absolutely Ayiana. Come in. What do you have for me?" answered Harry.

"This is about my study on the Aurora crew. I have determined the following options: (1) We can create clone bodies from their own DNA without the degenerative or reproductive problems of the Asgard and transfer their consciousness to their new body; or (2) We can create HFR bodies for them similar to the Asurans and copy their memories to the prosthetic bodies, but this will not save their consciousness, they would die and their soul would still pass on from this plane of existence; or (3) We can just release them to take their chances, but it is almost certain that each would die within a matter of days. Finally, my recommendation is to allow them to make this choice for themselves by re-connecting them to a new shared virtual reality of the Atlantis medical wing in the recovery complex, explain the situation we found them in and their options." said Ayiana.

"So, there is no medical way to just reverse their aging then?" asked Harry.

"No, I know it seems that with all that we know and -are- capable of that such a thing would be possible but, we've never discovered such a thing. That is why we have always focused on discovering the secrets of ascension to obtain immortality. To be sure, we can extend the natural aging process to 1,000's of years from birth with our advanced genetics and cell therapy from an early age and throughout ones life. However, once the cell degradation has -already- taken its toll, there is nothing more we can do." said Ayiana.

"What about ascension for these folks?" asked Harry.

"Well, I don't know enough about ascension to answer that for certain. It certainly wasn't mastered yet by my time. However, from what I have learned from Helia and her crew, I can ascertain it is not something they will be able to attempt while 'awake' in the VR. I don't think they will have enough time or strength left to attempt it successfully if we just release them as in option (3), nor will they be able to safely attempt the experimental ascension machine for the same reasons. I doubt option (2) will be palatable either as it will effectively still mean certain death without ascension for them. I don't expect any of them to want either options (2) or (3). Option (1) a new clone body is the best all around but, I do not know if that procedure represents a setback in their possibility of future ascension. There also may be some opposed to becoming a clone of themselves, some may simply be opposed to participating in a consciousness transfer or others who due to present circumstances might wish to just move on. That is why I thought it best just to articulate the options and give them each the individual choice." said Ayiana.

"Okay, Ayiana. I agree with you. The best thing is to give them the choice." said Harry.

"Why don't you proceed with that plan then and ask Helia to join you in the VR. I think a face they will recognize will help them understand and accept the circumstances we found them in as well as understand the current circumstances which might be a factor in their decision." said Harry.

"I'm surprised you don't want to participate in the VR yourself." said Ayiana.

"There is a part of me that wants to do it. But I am afraid that I won't be able to overcome my desire to have them stay and join us because we need as much help from that last generation of bona fide Alterans as we can get. I may lose myself and begin begging them to stay. No, I would rather they receive an un-biased opinion and counsel, and I just know that I will find it difficult to remain un-biased throughout the whole thing. They need something better than that right now." answered Harry.

"Okay Harry, that makes sense. I will contact Admiral Helia and ask her to assist me with this. I'll let you know soon what the results are." said Ayiana.

...

Later on after lunch when Harry was sure he would have some seclusion and quiet time he began to delve into the big long-term secret plan he has been thinking of. One of the things Harry wants to do in conjunction with this start up of a new home world is to create two secret backup locations, one to serve as an official backup site for his new government and the other one for personal use so far away that no one in these surrounding galaxies would think to seek out an Alteran remnant there. In this far away secret location he will build a hidden sanctuary and store another copy of all the Alteran secrets as well as a private sanctuary for himself, his girls and family. Along this line of thought is the fact that Harry is already planning for the very long term. This quest he is currently set on, this vision of restoring the Alteran legacy and bringing freedom to the humans of the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, he will see this done first.

While he is doing this he will retain central power and authority until the time is right. Then he will call for real elections, stand aside and retire from this post, which will be his final step in returning the Alteran civilization to the stars when it is able to sustain itself. With this accomplished, he wants to finally be free to do what he wants to do with his life. To simply live, with this new destiny unfolding for him it won't simply be a life of magic across a backdrop of the muggle world, but a life of magic with inter-galactic travel and exploration throughout the universe.

As Harry pondered this he removed his portable lab and computer core from his expedition pendant, a pyramid shaped pendant with the Alteran stargate symbol for Terra or Earth engraved on all four sides of the pyramid. A new touch he added because it amused him and will always remind him where he came from; and might be a good conversation starter at certain parties.

Harry cast all the privacy charms he knows and said: "Computer, begin private log for 'Project Lily' to store and work on my secret sanctuary and starship design plans, encoded with my private password and the secondary authentication phrase 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'"

The rest of the day Harry spent laying the ground work for his plans and developed his own new personal AIA whom he called 'Lily' that when ordered to can execute and manage his build plans for him secretly and with no external involvement not even from the Asurans, to maintain opsec. The only people who will initially know of his plans will be his girls, Ginny and Mione. Harry already has the essential design outline for his personal private flagship, which he will christen the "Marauder," that will start off as one of the new Nova Class City Ships plus a number of additional experimental modifications he is working on and some from forbidden experiments he is 'borrowing' from the Alteran archives.

Additionally, he is going to keep his promise to Ginny and Mione and let them design and then he will build for each of them their own personal Corvette, as well as another one for himself. These will be useful for getting around without taking the Marauder everywhere they wish to go in their travels and make it unnecessary to reveal the Marauder in most circumstances. The most interesting part of his plan so far that he has not had time to thoroughly investigate is the location of his new secret sanctuary. However he knows what characteristics he is looking for. So far he thinks he has found the ideal galaxy to go looking for this place in. In the old Alteran archives from reports of the old Destiny explorer ship before it passed too far out of range to make regular reports, there were reports of a number of new galaxies teeming with life that we've never explored by the Alterans save for the voyage of the Destiny herself.

One such galaxy appears to have been discovered by another splinter group of Alteran explorers that had split off from the main group of Alterans that first escaped from the Ori. This group seeded human life in other galaxies, the one that is of particular interest to Harry, they called Caelum Fluvium or the Sky River and was already teeming with the largest variety of non-human alien life so far encountered when they discovered it; this remnant called themselves the Celestials after the name of the old city of Celestis in our original home galaxy and seeded human life in Sky River over 100,000 years ago. Harry thought "This ought to be a good place for me to build my new sanctuary, and a good base from which to explore new worlds and civilizations someday. Mischief Managed."

...

By the end of the week 8/28/98...

Harry convened his Council for a final status update before heading back to Earth for a few days. Attendees: Harry, Merlin, Ayiana, Helia, and Niam.

"Helia, let's start off with a report on your missions to Camelot, Dakara, and your reverse-engineering of the Wraith Cruiser." asked Harry.

"Yes, sir." answered Helia. "On Camelot we discovered a primitive human civilization who were once ruled by a King Arthur. I understand this legend has some interest on Earth so I have prepared a separate dossier on the distinctions between your Earth legends and the beliefs of the people of Camelot for perusal at your convenience. We found a hard-light holographic guardian taking the shape of a medieval Black Knight of your Earth legends that apparently was meant to scare off and keep the primitive people there from being too curious about what it was hiding. It was hiding an ancient library that belonged to the namesake of our good Councilor Merlin. Apparently as the story goes, Merlin spread rumors that King Arthur left on some heroic quest to find a legendary artifact called the Sangraal or Holy Grail which is to take the shape of a stone pendant according to the legend. This quest was to lead Arthur to one of three planets: Castiana, Sahal, and Vagonbrei." explained Helia.

"The only thing of any apparent value in this hidden library once we disabled the hologram was a treasure of assorted precious metals, jewels, tableware, and old relics. Nothing of technological value other than the hologram projector. We did not ascertain what this Sangraal artifact is meant to be or if it is just some fairy tale. The only other clues are the three planets that Arthur was said to have visited next on his quest for the so-called Holy Grail. We gave the treasure to the people of the village and removed all technological remnants from the hidden library." continued Helia.

"Okay Helia, thanks. This is puzzling but other than the presence of Merlin there doesn't seem to be much other value in any further investigation on this. I will ponder this with my Merlin PNA and see if there is any reason to investigate this further in the future. Please continue." said Harry.

"Yes, sir. The mission to Dakara was a success. The planet is deep within Goa'uld held territory and according to intelligence the planet was where their enslavement began, as it was the site of the first Jaffa Goa'uld Prim'ta ritual. At the Temple, Jaffa were given their strength and Goa'uld larvae symbiotes. The temple is the ultimate holy ground of the Goa'uld, who kept the Jaffa loyal by propagating lies that they were gods. Today, Jaffa will not venture there as it is considered sacred holy ground. The good part about that is there was no one there to disturb us. We found the site of the Galaxy Life Seeding Machine easily enough and were able to disable it in such a way that only we could re-enable it. If it is found now no one would be able to use it even by accident. Even if they were to successfully replace all the missing control crystals and a sufficient power supply, we removed the embedded logic crystal which contained the necessary basic hardware abstraction and operator base code. Even with a new logic crystal, since no one else knows the specific base code of the machine, it will do nothing for them unless they create an entirely new set of programming from scratch in our machine language and with foreknowledge of what the machine does. It is our belief that if anyone found this now without ever knowing what it was originally used for they might think it never did anything or was unfinished, otherwise it should not be able to be used for its original purpose or its original modality of operation unless we restore it." said Helia.

"That is good Helia. I'm glad you did not have to destroy it. Who knows if we might need this machine again someday. Make sure the central archives have all the information necessary for a future generation to restore its function if needed." said Harry.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, anything so far on the Wraith Cruiser?" asked Harry.

"The Wraith Cruiser is 1000 meters long, about the size of the new Nova Class Destroyer you've designed. It has a trinium and organic hull and uses neural control interfaces. We are unable to access the ships computers as we are unable to interface with it. The neural interface is locked down to someone with Wraith DNA much as our own technology is for Alteran DNA. We have determined that the cruiser can transport 800 passengers and only requires a crew of 3 to operate. This one carries a dozen Wraith Darts, but it is clear that the Cruiser can carry at least several dozen more."

"Unlike the Cruiser's controls we are able to access and even fly the Darts. The darts can travel through stargates and have their own stargate dialing device similar to our gate-ships. We have been able to reverse engineer their culling beams. These are effective matter transporters, nothing we can't do already. Except that it was an interesting innovation for them to maintain whatever they beam within special quantum flux-state energy buffers in lieu of a real cargo hold. In this way they can safely cull human populations, dozens at a time per dart. The other interesting application of this is that they can use the same technique to transport and deliver ground troops to engagements. We aren't certain we would want to use this technology the way they have, but we now have it if we decide to."

"The most promising technology that we have not finished reverse-engineering is their regenerative organic armor. We know that it can withstand large plasma and other energy weapon blasts by dissipating most of the energy across its lateral surface instead of absorbing the direct impact of such a blow and that the Cruiser can direct additional amounts of energy to damaged areas to make the hull repair itself faster. We have not discovered the secret of the armor's construction yet however. We are sending samples of the organic armor to Ayiana's lab for genetic analysis. Yet while we are doing this we are also studying the design for weaknesses that we could exploit in future engagements."

"Good work Helia. Thank you. Please continue to work on reverse-engineering that regenerative organic armor."

"Ayiana, please reports status of your projects." asked Harry.

"Yes, sir. I believe we have a number of important breakthroughs that you will like. Obtaining this queen was a turning point in some of my research. To begin with, the new intelligence we have obtained is very interesting. First we woke the queen several times to perform mind probes on it. We learned of the location of their secret cloning facility. This was the facility that allowed the Wraith to produce such large numbers of warriors during the war that overwhelmed the Lantean defenses with swarms of them. We also learned that this cloning facility was built around three Potentia they captured early in the war and further learned that those Potentia are now depleted. The Wraith do not care about this now since they have no intention of growing their population that large again because they do not have human populations large enough to sustain a large population anymore."

"Furthermore by performing analysis of the 10,000 year old strategic data known to the hibernating queen, compared to the recent but more limited data known to the wraith commander, along with the intercepts from our spy satellites, we believe we have a reasonably accurate picture of their entire force strength, but other than the location of the cloning facility not much is yet known about the location of the hives. Apparently the hives operate much the same way the travelers do and they move around a lot. Their entire community revolves around the hive ship which is their analog to a generational ship, each one carries three cruisers for it's defense. Therefore the full force strength of the Wraith race is estimated at 240 capitol ships, consisting of 60 hive and 180 cruisers. Each hive can carry over 10,000 passengers and each cruiser 800. A hive carries a swarm of darts and the cruisers at least one full wing each. For a maximum population estimated at appx. 744,000+."

"As for the DNA work. We are developing a retrovirus that could theoretically remove the Iratus bug DNA from a wraith, leaving the subject entirely human. Simulations indicate that the treatment would only be temporary and would require repeated injections to continue to fight re-emergence of the Iratus bug DNA. We are working on a way to make this a permanent change. We are uncertain as to the future of this research but it is just one avenue we are working on. We also have developed an airborne poison that will kill Iratus bugs on contact and we are working on enhancing this with modified Wraith anti-bodies and weaponizing it as a way of formulating a fatal airborne poison for the Wraith. Both of these are in early stages of research and development."

"Finally, I have discussed with Helia and she is going to accompany me next week in a VR visit to the Aurora crew to explain the circumstances and their options. I will let you know what choices they make as soon as we get that far."

"That is great work Ayiana. I can foresee all of that information playing a part in a strategy to eliminate the Wraith someday. Please keep working on it and good luck with the crew of the Aurora. I hope you are able to save them." said Harry.

"Merlin, anything from you?" asked Harry.

"Two small items. The first is that Commander Argon of the Lantea expedition reports that all is going well and on schedule with the Travelers and that he anticipates having our city-ships back by 10/1/98 as planned for the time-dilation project. The second, as you've asked me to keep you informed of any new SGC mission reports is that the SG-1 has recently conducted a mission to Abydos where Daniel Jackson's wife Sha're is from, who is now a Goa'uld host. They got in the middle of some espionage between the Goa'uld Apophis and the Goa'uld Heru'ur. They managed to trick them both into believing the other had taken the child by the disguised actions of the defector Teal'c. Sha're's child was conceived by the two humans hosted by the Goa'uld's Apophis and Amaunet/Sha're. The child named Shifu is now being raised in hiding by Sha're's father Kasuf." said Merlin.

Harry chuckled and said: "Thank you Merlin. Those SG-1 are rather effective spies are they not? or is it that the Goa'uld are just so incompetent? It is almost unbelievable sometimes the sort of things this small group of four people get away with."

"Niam, do you have anything to report?" asked Harry.

"Just a couple things. First, having re-programmed the base codes for all of the Asuran remnant now, life has returned to normal and everyone seems happy and eager to be participating in this new world we are creating. My people welcomed the news that Tau Ceti E would be named Asura Nova and that our city-ships and society will be able to resettle there as a new home world. The second is that all preparations for the major ship-building time dilation project are completed, we only now wait for the completion of the final industrial ships and the readiness of the planets. The raw material stockpiles are sufficient to effectively carry out phase one in the time dilation sphere to facilitate the rapid production and logistics of the rest of the raw materials necessary for the construction projects. We are on schedule for the planned 10/1/98 start." said Niam.

"That is great Niam. Thank you. One question, how is our estimate of the raw ore for materials holding up on that planet?" said Harry.

"Harry, this world is very rich in all of our necessary raw material. At the rate we are currently mining resources we could continue doing so for at least another 100 years and still be able to find new veins of ore. Outside of 200 years at this rate it will begin to be spent and we will need to look for another source of materials." answered Niam.

"That is extraordinary." replied Harry. "It is almost as if some higher power new exactly what we would need and managed to place it as near to Earth as they could. Well we certainly won't complain. Keep up the good work Niam. Thank you."

"Now let me brief you all on the results of my visits to the Asgard and Nox." said Harry

Harry briefed them of those events and the promises of assistance coming from the Asgard. Everyone seemed upbeat about the Asgard involvement and are beginning to already look forward to what already appears to be shaping up to be a fairly busy settlement on Altera Nova from day one; or at least day 3, when the Asgard are scheduled to arrive.

"Okay, everyone. That is it for now. Thanks and good work everyone. We are making good progress on our plans every day. I am feeling good about the startup of our new home world."

"I am going to head back to Earth now to spend some time with my family and friends and try to work with the government some more." said Harry.

...

8/29/14 back on Earth...

As Harry walked back into his home at Grimmauld place, both Ginny and Mione were already there waiting for him.

"Hi Harry, welcome home." both girls greeted him very affectionately and Harry eagerly returned their affections.

"I missed you too girls. So what's my big surprise?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, you go first" said Gin.

"Well I can't because what I'm working on is actually going to take a long time to build and that won't even get started for some time. But, I can show you a little part of what I'm doing and I guess I can explain a bit of it to you, which the knowing is really part of the surprise I guess. It's just that I can't complete the surprise until I work on it." said Harry.

"So, first let me show you this." Harry opened his expedition pendant and removed his portable computer core and hologram projector. A beautiful young woman with red hair and emerald green eyes who appeared to be in her late teens early twenties displayed in the room and Harry said: "Okay girls, meet Lily, my brand new personal and custom designed artificial intelligence avatar. She's not finished yet, but will be an important part of my new secret project."

"Whoa Harry, is that your Mum?" asked Mione.

"Yeah. I am nowhere near done with this yet. You see she can't even talk yet because I haven't programmed a voice for her. I have modeled her image based on the variety of photographs I've been able to get so far. Later on I am going to ask for pensieve memories of people who knew her in life both to complete the video images and get her voice down perfectly." answered Harry.

"So why are you making your own AIA Harry?" asked Gin.

"Well this is just part of it." Then Harry tells them an abridged version of his secret plan for a tertiary Alteran sanctuary facility which will really be just for them, their new permanent home someday. Tells them his plans to build his own custom version of a Nova class city-ship as their home and flagship, and most importantly the big surprise is he's going to let each of them as well as himself design their own personal corvette class ship; and then he will build them for them. At this the girls squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." from both of them. "This will be so exciting Harry" said Ginny.

"Well you guys can think of any shapes you want, and from all the different capabilities you know that our main ships can do, you just need to let me know what capabilities you want. Now, I'll caution you of course to think about size. If we are going to keep these to a corvette class size, it can't have the firepower or redundancies of a battleship for instance. However we can have a lot of different tech, just fewer of each piece. But for now just start thinking about it. I'm at least a few months away from being able to commission any work on this. Nothing on this will happen at all until we've completed the build-outs of our main line of fleet building." said Harry.

"Okay, well give us an idea about when you say size, how big does corvette class mean as opposed to your battleships." asked Mione.

"Good question Mione." replied Harry. "So, you know how our new battleships and carriers will be 4km long, and the cruisers 2 km, and the destroyers 1km. So, a corvette class would be in Alteran terms about 500 meters long or smaller. Truthfully for other races it would probably be only 150 meters long but, we like to build them big. Tri-hull configurations, redundant power plants, stasis chambers, multi-purpose facilities, and so forth. You can make it as small as you want but for me I will be going with the larger size because I will also want to be able to manage a small landing bay for a few smaller or lighter craft like shuttles or a custom made fighter-interceptor which I haven't even begun to think about designing yet." answered Harry.

"If it helps at all in your thinking, one of the reasons I want each of us to have our own little corvette ship is because when we get a chance to do some real exploring, I don't want to bring the Marauder out into public at all if I can help it. The Marauder with all its power and resources should remain our ace in the hole. Just leave it hidden and cloaked or at home base altogether. Then we can go on our little expeditions in our own personal craft. And besides with the three of us if we go out on expeditions with each of our ships, we'll look like a little fleet, or at least a squadron. And probably a crazy looking little squadron at that because I get the feeling we will each come up with wildly different ideas of what our corvette should look like. As for me, mine is going to scream practical, tough, power, and speed." added Harry.

"So, anyway, just food for thought. Let's not get -too- ahead of ourselves, but start thinking about it. When you begin to have any real ideas what you're thinking of, let me know and I will incorporate it into my secret projects files. Lily is the name of my AIA and it is also the code name I gave the project, so if you ever feel the need to discuss this in public at all, just refer to it as Project Lily, and please keep it a secret only between the three of us okay? If anyone overhears us and asks what is Project Lily, just tell them it's something personal we're working on and leave it at that." said Harry.

"Okay, so what is your big surprise for me?" asked Harry.

"Do you want to tell him Gin?" asked Mione.

"Nah, Mione, you tell him. It was your idea originally." answered Gin.

"Okay, so Harry it's like this. Gin and I got to talking about our future plans and then we spoke to Molly and Arthur to get their permission for Ginny-and they agreed." began Mione.

"What we've decided effective immediately is that we are going to join you now full-time on Atlantis and become part of the Altera Nova project now and not wait for Hogwarts." said Mione.

"Really? That's great girls. But are sure you want to give up your last year at Hogwarts?" replied Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. You remember when you asked us to think about positions we would like in your Council? Well we got thinking about what our professions should be and we got to thinking about what we want to do on Altera Nova and what type of education we need for that and this what we came up with..."

Mione explained to Harry what she and Ginny explained to her parents and how they would like to be in charge of Magical/ZPE Theoretical Research for Hermione, and Magical/ZPE Application Research for Ginny.

"That sounds like a good idea girls. Oh and well if that is the route you want to take I might have a way we can help boost your education. I've had a couple side-bar conversations with Ayiana about how we might do some things like this in the future when we start bringing magicals to Altera Nova. All she has is theory so far and I wouldn't want to risk you two as initial test subjects but here is what we think so far." began Harry.

"The idea is this. Remember the math on how muggles use 10% of their brains and 0% pineal and magicals 20% of their brain and 15-25% of their pineal?" Harry continued. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Well, she thinks we can come up with a modified and scaled down version of what the repository of knowledge does to load information into someone's brain but, just give targeted pieces of information and in smaller chunks. Say for example the knowledge of one new language as opposed to all known languages. Or the history of Altera but not all the history of the known universe. Or how to use Alteran communication consoles to perform sub-space communication functions but not teach them how to pilot the ship or vice versa. That sort of thing. Anyway, a lot of thought and work needs to go into this yet. But if this works we can do things like give you the current Alteran knowledge of how ZPE works for example and Mione you could get an upload of all the theoretical work on that and Ginny you could get an upload of all the current applications of it. Where each of you would only get a summary of what the other one knows in their specialization. Understand?" said Harry.

"That's perfect Harry if that would work. I've been hoping you all could come up with something like this because our learning curve for all non-Alterans magical or not is going to be difficult." said Mione, as Ginny fervently nodded her head in agreement.

"Well," said Harry. "Ironically this will be easier to do with magicals and we think squibs as well if Ayiana is right about them. It will be more difficult to train muggles this way. You see magicals have 20% use of their brains while muggles 10%. Remember how I said brain capacity increases exponentially not linearly? Well the increase from 10% to 20% is a lot. We just need to be careful not to overdo it with the process we are experimenting with simply because it hasn't been done for anyone with less than 75% brain capacity before, in other words a full Alteran. However, we think it can be done." said Harry.

"So, along these lines, I'm planning to have the Asgard build us several different educational institutes so that we can progress different capable people at different speeds into our society, you know like an Alteran elementary school for all non-Alterans first entering the society, followed by an Alteran secondary school, followed by university level for those who can handle it and other specializations, including military schools, trade schools, and the like. The Asgard are actually going to help us staff this. And we have 40 of the existing Alterans from Tria's crew standing by to become full-time participants in the education department too. So, I think we have some foundations to start building on. I am hoping that we are able to augment and expedite the basic education processes with these techniques Ayiana is contemplating so that actually going to these schools does not take a dozen years like it does for us the first time around. In fact I am confident we will be able to, we just don't have the details worked out yet." concluded Harry.

"Harry," Ginny asked. "Do you think it is possible to do some of that DNA manipulation you've talked about before to improve people's brain capacity above the 20% or 10% they have now?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one Gin. There are a couple different yes's and no's in a proper answer to that. There -is- some ability to do that with DNA re-sequencing but note that you are talking about fundamentally altering a person. And it -doesn't- always have the same results on one person to the next because each person is different. So that goes to the other questions of ethics, should it be done or not. One thing that is needed as a first stage in that process is to let the DNA re-sequencing machine scan an individual and perform simulations of possible outcomes. This differs from person to person and is more complex the more physically mature the individual is and each plan needs to be studied by an expert. It is something we can study but let's not throw that idea around like it's the answer to everything. Another thing is that it takes so much time per person that we wouldn't want to offer it to every person who comes to Altera Nova, because that would be all we would be doing for quite some time. Let's keep questions about this possibility at the Council level for now okay? I can tell you that what you suggest is easier the younger a person is. In fact, the best results for large scale eugenic augmentation on an already living organism is right after it is conceived." said Harry.

"Well," continued Ginny "if it is too difficult to do for the entire population all at once, would you consider doing it for us and some other select people to help bring us along faster, to help make us more your equals?"

"Oh," replied Harry. "I think I understand what you're thinking. Yes, if it will make you two girls feel better about our situation I will talk to Ayiana and see if we can make some special exceptions for you two. This sort of thing just makes me uncomfortable though from the ethics side of things and it is possible to hurt someone more than help if something goes wrong. You know we haven't done this sort of thing on a witch or wizard before. Please let us take the time necessary to fully study this and test it before we jump the gun on that. If I lost you girls because of something like this I would never be able to forgive myself and neither would your families. This sort of thing is more serious and more dangerous than maybe I've been able to explain. I will have you girls talk to Ayiana to get a better explanation. Okay?" answered Harry.

"Sure Harry, I'm sorry." replied Ginny. "I just want to be able to have proper Alteran babies with you some day as well as be able to keep up with you a little bit better than I can now, and I know Hermi feels the same way."

"Alright Gin, Mione. There is one more thing though that might serve to alleviate some of your concern," continued Harry. "For one, there is a technique for actually genetically re-sequencing a just conceived embryo which includes doing things that are far more difficult or less effective the older they are by actually interfering with the initial natural RNA encoding instructions that occur during early cell development. So, yes, we can really muck someone up. Question is, should we?" asked Harry.

"I will add that there -is- one version of this that has become a long standing and proven safe method that the Alterans did approve of for regular use and that is generational eugenic therapy. It works like this. Two people who want to reproduce have the relevant genetic material directly altered while inside their reproductive organs through DNA re-sequencing to encode the desired results -prior- to any reproductive activity between the mates." continued Harry.

"Then they mate and from there all natural processes take their course with natural encoding and natural development, albeit with the modified or pre-programmed if you will genetic specifications. It is through techniques like this that the Alterans bred themselves higher order physiology such as their 75% brain capacity and full 100% pure pineal gland access to ZPE as opposed to something less or hit and miss for each child; in other words they cheated the genetic lottery. So, this is a good way to do what you ask, but it does nothing for the current generation. However, it might be the answer for the children and the generations that follow. In other words, we could regardless of who joins us, or who pairs up, prepare their future offspring to be the equals of a full Alteran genetically, equivalent to the development of our race as it was as of the Lantean era. I won't condone any experimentation that attempt to further alter the genome beyond that. And if we do this it will be strictly voluntary for people, no one will have to do this." concluded Harry.

"I'm guessing after all that you are sorry you asked?" said Harry.

"I don't know about Gin, Harry. But I thought that was a very enlightening answer. I learn something new just about every time we talk about this stuff." said Mione.

"Well I am a walking Alteran Encyclopedia Mione." Laughing out loud.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 32

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

8/30/98 back on Earth...

Since Ginny and Hermione are going to cancel their plans for Hogwarts and join him full-time on Atlantis, he decided that it would no longer be putting the carriage before the horse to ask them both to marry him now. He wanted to move to Atlantis permanently and make it his new home and if the girls want to come with him, they need to do it right. Harry found himself in a peculiar predicament.

How to ask his girls to marry him? If he took one on a date one time and asked her without having asked the other yet, would he always have that in the back of the other's mind that he asked the other girl first. Then there is the anxiety he would cause in the second girl as she waits and wonders when she will be asked. No, he figures as unorthodox as this entire thing is, the only way it would seem right and not have either girl believe he is choosing favorites, was to ask them both at the same time.

So it was, that he found himself with his girls Saturday evening at a private room at Kettners in Soho. It was a good thing it was a private room since it wouldn't do to have the entire restaurant gaping at them wondering what he is doing down on bended knee to -two- girls at the same time. This was muggle London after all. And thank god for silencing and locking charms.

Both girls first squealed loudly and incanted their version of "Oh Harry, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes." And were both on him kissing him and hugging him and crying and kissing him; and oh yes, he was very glad this was a private room.

Both girls engagement rings which he's had for some time now waiting for the right moment, are three stone rings. Having learned what style each girl likes from his various shopping trips with each one over the years he styled it to match what he thought each would like best.

Ginny's ring is a 14k white and yellow gold ring with one cushion cut white diamond weighing in at 2 ct. and two brilliant cut rubies weighing 1 ct. each set in a heart shape gold setting. Hermione's ring is a 14k white gold ring with one round cut white diamond weighing in at 2 ct. and two brilliant cut emeralds weighing 1 ct. each set in a round white gold setting. Each ring matches the necklaces he got the girls for their birthdays, but Mione hasn't gotten hers yet. To say the girls loved their rings would be a vast understatement.

After the girls calmed down a bit and they returned to their proper seats at the table as opposed to Harry's lap which had gotten quite numb from two girls being on either side of it. They got around to discussing plans.

"So," said Harry somewhat breathlessly. "You can see why I didn't ask you before because I did not want to get in front of you finishing school. But, since you put paid to that concern and are ready to move to Atlantis already, I felt I couldn't wait any longer."

"This is wonderful Harry," said Ginny, "I think you did it perfectly, and I'm so happy."

"Me too Harry," said Hermione. "I agree. I feel like our lives are totally falling into place. We're going to be so happy. We're going to have to plan a huge double-wedding of course. Won't that be a spectacle? I might have to charm my parents though to get them to stand up straight after I tell them." Hermione giggled at the thought that this double marriage is going to floor them.

"Ha, ha. You're probably right. It's one thing for the magical world to accept this as normal, but your non-magical parents? Well, that will be fun." Harry said with a grin. Not fearing what her Dad might do because with a thought he can beam themselves right off the planet.

"So, I wanted to leave this decision to you girls to sort out if you could on your own. Have you decided and agreed which one of you will be Mrs. Potter and which one will be Mrs. Black?" asked Harry.

Hermione answered: "Well that was simple really. I want Ginny to be Mrs. Potter. I more or less jumped into her rose garden with our relationship and she had dreamed of being Mrs. Potter since she was a little girl. I couldn't take that away from her, especially when there are two good choices. Right Gin?"

"Right Hermi. and Thanks, but did you have to remind Harry about my little girl boy-who-lived fantasy crush?" Ginny said with a fake little pout.

"Ha, ha." laughed Harry. "It's okay Gin. Now that I know you love the real me, I think that was very cute." Ginny replied by sticking her tongue out at Harry, and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Well ladies did you want to hear the rest of my plans? Now you can let me know what you think and if you would suggest any changes. It's not just me anymore, it's us; and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh Gin, he is a real keeper isn't he?" asked Mione.

"Sure is, Mione." replied Gin.

Later that night after returning home and they were just sitting around talking, Harry wanted to go over some financial plans he's been making to see what the girls think of it:

"Okay, so what I -propose- we do, is that I want to cash out most of what I have in my Gringotts inheritance and buy up a lot of things from our Earth culture that we will always be able to take with us anywhere we go. I want to go to the best music and video store and get a set of all the best stereos and TV's for us and a copy of all the music and videos, probably on this new DVD format they just came out with because it will last longer. You girls can buy all the wardrobe you want, and so forth. So, we can have all this stuff on Atlantis with us for whenever we want to see our old Earth entertainment or birth culture you know?" said Harry.

"Well that actually won't put much of a dent in my finances anyway. But it was the first thing I thought of when I thought of moving permanently to Atlantis. I guess I should tell you where we stand financially from my side of things so you understand where I'm coming from. In the beginning of the summer when I first thought I might be moving to the States and after the Goblins let me back into my vault again, I had Gringotts audit my accounts and move everything from my trust vault and my inheritance from the Black family vault into one new vault." said Harry.

"I currently have 700,000 galleons, 12,000 sickles, and 850,000 knuts; which is worth about 3,512,150 GBP or $5,759,926 USD. At today's gold price that will translate to about 19,591 ounces of gold. The only other major asset I have after that is Grimmauld Place itself. Not counting what anything inside the house is worth, it would be worth about 350,000 GBP/$574,000 USD in the muggle market right now. I am told that my parents property at Godric's Hollow isn't mine anymore, having been confiscated by the Ministry as a public landmark. With a better Ministry now I could probably get it back, but who cares. Let them have their landmark. I have enough and I'm moving forward not backwards anyway." said Harry.

"My plan is to leave the house here to continue as our Earth home or safe house in the magical world for us or our friends. After converting all of my currency to gold coins and bars, I would then take 19,000 ounces of gold or 3,406,097 GBP/$5,586,000 USD with us to use wherever we might go in the future to exchange for local currency wherever; and leave the balance of 29,700 galleons in the vault for any currency needs we might decide we have when visiting Earth. So what do you girls think, is that a good plan?" said Harry.

"I think it's a good idea Harry. I can't believe you've already thought about what currency needs we might have someday for visiting other worlds, but now that I think about it, it makes sense." replied Hermione.

"Sure Harry, I think that is a good idea and I think it is a great idea to leave the house here still set up as a magical safe house. I appreciate that especially for my family and our magical friends at least before or if they don't choose to join us on Altera Nova." replied Ginny.

"Yeah, I have a lot of time to think and don't forget I usually am using my dream-scape technique to continue to work on projects and plans even when to all the rest of the world I'm just sleeping." said Harry.

"Ginny, I've even been thinking of inventing something special to help you with your Mum's concerns. I do expect that someday we will have star gates in a lot of different places on Earth but, what I've been cooking up lately in my dream-scape is a special version of a star gate that is much reduced in function and also much smaller and requiring a smaller power source." said Harry.

"The idea is I would use that private room I created downstairs as our extended family's own personal gateway to Altera Nova, it will just be sized and shaped like a large over-sized doorway that can only dial to it's brother gateway in the foyer of our penthouse suite on Atlantis. Then any of us including your parents can come and go from here to there and back again without a care in the world. It won't be able to do much else but also will be so simple anyone who doesn't want to learn any Alteran tech, like perhaps your parents, or your parents Mione, could just walk through it like any other door, they would just effectively push a button to activate it on or off. I will ensure that it's use cannot be detected by Earth tech or any other normal gates and it will not be able to be dialed into on purpose or by accident by another gate." said Harry.

"You can do that Harry?" asked Gin.

"Yeah, it's more or less the same science, just different applications of it, and fewer functions really. To the uninitiated it can look just like some kind of new magical doorway with a simple button to push on or off. I also figured out a way to make it safer so that there is no unstable wormhole vortex to get disintegrated by during the startup sequence. The technique I came up with still needs to be tested. But, essentially there still is a wormhole vortex that forms, but the user will initially be protected by a force field while I am redirecting the energy vortex to a temporary alternate dimension each time a door opens and shunting the energy into recharging the door's own power supply, when it's safe the shield will drop and the user will see the customary blue puddle all safe and ready to go. The shield won't hurt them from the outside if they happen to touch it, it will just stop them. Recycling the energy while making the whole thing safer. I'm a genius."

"Damn Harry, that is genius. I wonder why the ancestors never thought of that?" said Mione.

"I don't know. It's like they say, 'necessity is the mother of invention'. They always had the ability to do this, I'm not inventing any new technology, just using it a little differently." replied Harry.

"Well Harry-kins, have I told you lately how much I like this new genius side of you?" continued Mione.

"Yes, sweetie, you have." grinned Harry.

"Well, let's go out and tell our family and friends the good news tomorrow. And then after that, since we are official, we should send a press release to the Daily Profit and the Quibbler because we can't let Luna's Dad get scooped and we don't want those idiots at the Daily Profit to scoop us and make up their own version of the story. Then the world will know. And starting Monday I'm going to make you formal members of the Altera Nova council, then you are going to help me with my plans with the ICW this week. Kingsley comm'd me and left me a message that he's had some progress on that front and wants me to come see him."

"Sounds good Harry, now let's go to bed." said Mione.

"But I'm not tired yet." said Gin.

"Neither am I Gin." replied Mione with a wink. "Will you please get with the program?!" she said laughing her way up the stairs.

...

On Sunday, 9/1/98 they spent the day visiting family and some select friends to tell them of the engagement. Everyone was happy for them and it all went well. At Molly's suggestion she even went with them to tell Hermione's parents so that she could explain to her parents from one parent to another how the magical world works in regards to this and managed to convince them that in their world this is considered well within the normal bounds of propriety; and the girls ensured Mione's parents that their relationships were strictly hetero. with Harry in case that would bother them. To which Mrs. Granger quoted in her best Jerry Seinfeld impression, 'not that there would be anything wrong with that', but thanks for letting us know. Harry reminded them that they needed to inform Hogwarts that they wouldn't be returning after all and that all three of them would dress in their Alteran Councilor uniforms for the meetings with Kingsley and if lucky the ICW this week.

Monday, 9/2/98 ... also the first day of Hogwarts for what would have been Ginny's normal 7th year.

The Daily Prophet - Morning Edition

front page headline

The Man Who Conquered - Conquered Not Once But Twice

{insert very flattering moving photo of Ginny, Harry, and Mione, with Harry's arms around both beautiful and smiling young ladies, the ladies waving for the camera}

Many young and some not so young single witches throughout magical Britain will be crying into their pumpkin juice today with the news that our young savior, often the darling of teen witch weekly's most eligible bachelor columns, has finally been taken off the market. Sorry ladies. What is worse is that most of you probably didn't realize there were two shots at the most sought after bachelor in this generation.

Today, Lord Harry James Potter-Black announced his engagement to two beautiful young witches who have captivated and stolen his heart for years now. In keeping with the oldest traditions of our people, Lord Potter, having also inherited the title of Lord Black from his recently proven innocent godfather, the late Sirius Black-is honoring the old ways by taking two wives, one to continue each of his noble family lines. The beautiful and very spirited young Ginevra Molly Weasley is to become Lady Potter, and the beautiful and very intelligent Hermione Jean Granger is to become Lady Black. They intend to plan a double-wedding, details to be announced at a later date.

...

"So, what do you think Harry?" asked Gin, "Am I only beautiful and spirited but not intelligent like dear Mione here?"

"No, wait a minute Gin. Harry," asked Mione, "Am I only beautiful and intelligent but have no spirit like our dear Ginny here?"

"Uhm, oh, uh..." Harry tried to say. "Uhm, sweetie, honey, sugar-pop, lovey-bunch, you know -I- didn't write that article right?"

"Yes Harry, well, are you going to answer us?" pressed Mione.

"Uhm, yeah, well of course you are both very beautiful, very spirited, and very intelligent." said Harry with sweat starting to run down his temple.

"Right answer Harry!" they both said in unison.

Harry let out a breath he -did- know he was holding.

...

Later that day after everyone had gathered their wits from the Daily Prophet announcement, they were off to see the wizard... at the Ministry... about going to meet the other wizards... at the ICW.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione really turned heads as they walked through the Ministry checkpoints dressed looking like a cross between a muggle priest and muggle monk in light tan and brown colors with high necks and fancy stripes on one side of the collar that must indicate some kind of rank but who knows what. Add that to the news of the day and not a single witch or wizard didn't stop to gawk at them as they walked by.

"Hi Arthur," greeted Harry. "Escorting us again today?"

"Yes, sir Lord Potter. Congratulations on your announcement in the paper by the way." Arthur returned the greeting with a cheeky grin.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen, we have an esteemed guest who would like to meet you." said Arthur.

A few minutes later they met in the Department of Mystery's secret conference room. Attending were The Trio, the Ministry Three, and another Three folks Harry had not identified yet.

"Hello Minister and Saul. How have you been?"

"Doing great Harry," answered Saul. "Not as well as you I think. Congratulations to the three of you, by the way."

"Thank you Saul." replied Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Harry, Ginny, and Hermione" Kingsley started, "Please allow me to introduce to you his honor, Mishra Samal, Supreme Mugwump for the International Confederation of Wizards and ICW representative of the India Ministry for Magic; the honorable Lao Zhang, ICW representative of the China Ministry for Magic; and the honorable Willard Rosenberg, ICW representative of the United States Ministry for Magic-and also please accept my Congratulations on your engagement as well." concluded Kingsley.

"Thank you Kingsley." replied Harry, Ginny, and Hermione; followed by a cacophony of each of them trying to greet and accept congratulations from their three guests of the ICW as well.

"Well," Kingsley said. "Now that we have the greetings out of the way. Harry I imagine it is some surprise to you that I was able to get these three gentlemen for a meeting with you today but, it should come as no surprise to you I suppose of your fame the world over for what you've accomplished here in Britain."

"The fact is that when you asked me to call in my best contacts what you might not have realized is that myself and the current Supreme Mugwump, have been colleagues and have maintained personal contact over the years, us both having served in our countries Auror Corps and conducted a number of investigations together. So that luckily, when the first person I could call is also the best person I could call, we managed to get an audience real quick, especially when I told him that -you- had something very important that you want to discuss with the full ICW." continued Kingsley.

"Let me give you a little more background first so that you know what and who your dealing with. The ICW on the whole has a constant membership of 101 reps. from the 101 largest populated countries in the world. The remaining 142 countries all with under 1,000 magical people in their population are represented by bilateral agreement between themselves and a member nation. The ICW only meets in full session once per year for formality and beyond that only when the Supreme Mugwump, or one of the other members of the ICW Standing Security Council requests it." continued Kingsley.

"The ICW Security Council always consists of the Representatives of the top three most populous member countries; currently these are in order: China, India, and the United States. If you are wondering, Britain currently ranks 22nd in terms of magical population in the world. You may be asking yourself how then did Dumbledore become Supreme Mugwump? Well it's simple, that office is elected by the full body of 101 representatives each year and it is a simple popular vote and Dumbledore in his day was very popular the world over as you know." continued Kingsley.

"So now then, I have not told Messrs. Samal, Zhang, and Rosenberg much but I might have let on that you have found the lost city of Atlantis, discovered a few old secrets of Merlin, and might be on to clues how to cure squibs and lycanthropy. I have not told him how of course, but you can see how anyone would be intrigued by that story and he called in the entire ICW Security Council to hear what you have to say." concluded Kingsley with a smug grin.

"Thank you Kingsley, and honorable gentlemen. I sincerely appreciate your taking the interest in this and the time to come see us immediately." said Harry.

"To hear Kingsley say it so succinctly as that it seems so much more simple than it is. But that is all true. What I have to tell you will probably seem crazy at first and you will likely not want to believe a word of it until I prove it to you. But, if you will do me the favor of giving me the chance to prove it before you scoff at me and walk out of here thinking about having me committed, I promise it will be worth your time."

Harry recalled that Kingsley said these folks would not accede to any requests for magical oaths or secrecy charms, decided to take the chance for the first time. These were the leaders of his worlds government, if not these men, here and now, then who can he dare tell this to.

"Lord Potter," began Mr. Samal, you have my word that whatever we might think of what you tell us we will give you the chance to prove it if it seems unbelievable."

"Thank you Mr. Samal." replied Harry. "Is that the proper way to address you gentlemen here today? I'm sorry I have no personal knowledge of ICW etiquette."

"That is fine Lord Potter, we are not in official session in our chambers right now. Mr. Samal is sufficient." answered Mr. Samal.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Samal, then please call me Harry, or Mr. Potter if you prefer." replied Harry.

"Okay then, continuing. I have indeed found Atlantis and you could say after a fashion, Merlins personal memoir's. I have traveled to Atlantis and recovered the great city and brought it home, but it is not what or where you think. What would you say if I told you that our people, our race is far older than any of you could imagine and that the origins of our ancestry and the source of our magic goes back millions of years not just the thousands we believe we know of?" started Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter. That isn't something we would normally think as possible, but then again given the pre-historical mystery surrounding the lost city of Atlantis, if you are to tell us that we somehow have derived from Atlantis and its origins are really that far back with a connection to Merlins memoirs, it would be feasible. I mean even among us wizards the myth of Atlantis is legendary and we feel a mystical connection to it, but the truth has always been shrouded and lost to us. If you have found that truth, I and I think a lot of people in the magical world will be very interested." answered Mr. Samal.

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Samal. Very well, I will just come right out and say it. Atlantis was and is a highly advanced space ship the size of a city, in fact it is 87sq km in diameter. Atlantis was the former capitol city of our ancestors who trace their lives back over 60,000,000 years ago from another galaxy, a people who traveled and explored the galaxies for over 40,000,000 years seeding human life on hundred or thousands of worlds, settled here on Earth millions of years ago, seeding human life here including ours, and 10,000 years ago, all but for a small remnant abandoned this plane of existence and stranded the city of Atlantis on a planet in another galaxy; we magicals on Earth are the descendants of that remnant of ancient civilization that did not ascend to another plane but stayed here to continue their line and nurture us instead." continued Harry.

"I found a device that contained the memories of Merlin who explained all this to me and showed me how to find Atlantis, how to get to Atlantis, and how to bring it home to Earth. Merlin explained how what we consider magic is really just an offshoot of very advanced science and how his people were masters of this science, that we have inherited and learned to call magic. There is a -lot- more to the story than this, but that is essentially the start of it. I have to get you to believe and accept that before the rest of it will make any difference to you. So what do you think so far?" concluded Harry.

"If I may Mishra," started Mr. Rosenberg. "I might be able to answer that best with a question of our own which is, do you know what the star gate is then?"

As Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and Hermione and Ginny's eyes almost popped out of their heads. Arthur and Saul sat there looking stunned while Kingsley still sat there with a smug look on his face like he is the cat that ate the canary, and Whadya gonna do about it?

"Uhm," said Harry. "So, yeah, do you know what a star gate is?"

At this, Mr. Samal, Mr. Rosenberg, and Mr. Zhang let out a loud guffaw from each of them.

"Mr. Potter," continued Mr. Rosenberg. "I will admit we know very little about it, in fact some of what you just told us already begins to shed some light and fills some holes for us because we did not know anything you just told us before. But, at one point Kingsley did let slip that what he had to tell us had something to do with the star gate when he asked to speak to us. You see, he is aware it appears of both your secret and the ICW Security Council secret of our tracking the activity of this star gate in the USA." said Mr. Rosenberg.

"First," continued Mr. Rosenberg. "Now that we are certain there is a connection, yes, I can say we are very tempted to believe you, but of course we -will- want to see it for ourselves. But, since you probably know more than we do right now, it can't hurt to tell you what we know and how we know it. Assuming you know of the star gate's existence in the USA you may understand then how our Ministry for Magic in our routine monitoring of magic throughout the country actual detects the star gate activating each and every time they use it. In fact, this was a very simple connection to make when in the course of a few inquires about a month ago is it now Lao? we investigated the very same magical energy signal originating from Antarctica." continued Mr. Rosenberg.

"Antarctica isn't really in our jurisdiction per se, in fact it is no ones official jurisdiction. The muggles are the only ones who fool with the place, and even they just have a treaty that essentially says none of them will claim it but they all can have some access to it. It being practically a wasteland in terms of human habitation no one really seems to care. But when I mentioned that we noticed a few of these same magical energy signatures in Antarctica, his facial expression told me he knew something about it. I'm just now putting two and two together." continued Mr. Rosenberg.

"But that's not too important right now. It's just that of course had to investigate it because the magical power spike is so huge and nothing close to it could be created by a wand or even any rituals we know of. It also doesn't register in profiles as light or dark magic, just raw magic essentially. So imagine our surprise when we secretly and invisibly certainly investigated the source and found it being operated by muggles and it was not difficult to determine from merely eavesdropping on conversation in the military base where they keep it, that they are using this thing to travel to and from other planets somehow." continued Mr. Rosenberg.

"So, with that information in our hands, we turned to our muggle liaison office with the President of the United States, who happens to know exactly what we are talking about and asked us to cease further investigation of it since it is really just advanced muggle technology, not magic as it appeared to us; and of course he asked us to keep it a secret just as they keep our secrets. We thought little more of it of course other than our general curiosity and despite the President's request we still keep a file open on that investigation because the explanation that it is science and not magic is first a bit too curt for us to simply accept at face value, but also they -are- apparently going to and from other planets with that thing, and Merlin knows what kind of trouble they could be bringing home with them." concluded Mr. Rosenberg."

"Wow!" said Harry. "Well I guess this first part is going to be much easier than I ever anticipated. There is a couple things there, first I want to say" cheekily "that Merlin does indeed know, I'll introduce you to his walking and talking portrait later today if you have the time. Secondly, I am pleased to hear that you are keeping an eye on the US military's stargate command activities for the reasons of possible danger because there is quite a bit of it that I want to bring to your attention as soon as possible, which is what drove me to ask Kingsley to try to set me up a meeting with you. It's encouraging to know that you might have some of the same concerns I do right now. But there is so much more I need to share with you that will probably blow your mind." said Harry.

"Having said that, I never imagined I would get this far with you gentlemen in our first meeting, but since we are already passed the need to suspend disbelief and you understand some of the gravity of the situation, I want to bring you up to speed with the same story I have shared with Kingsley, Arthur, and Saul in terms of how I first learned of any of this, what my involvement in it is and what I've been doing. This will just be an intro. up to the point I first go to recover Atlantis, then after I will take you to see it and prove this all to you and I will tell you the rest of the story and tell you what I hope we can all do next. There is a lot so I hope you all have the rest of the day free? Does anyone need to postpone or are we good to keep going for today?" said Harry.

Silence. Until, Mr. Samal re-took the initiative and said, "it looks like we are all set for this today Mr. Potter, please continue."

"Alright then, this device will allow me to play back a series of memories for you, this is the same set of memories I first showed the Ministry here and my friends and family."

...

Harry turns on the holographic display of his memory (Ch14 and again in Ch17 to the Weasley's) of telling this to the Ministry Three.

_"OK, guys. Do any of you believe in aliens?" Silence._

_"No, I take it. OK, then let me tell you a little background and then I will show you something that is like telling a story with a pensieve, only a little cooler in my opinion."_

_Harry proceeds to tell them about Morgan Le Fay aka Ganos Lal visiting him in something like a dream while he was recovering from the AK at Hogwarts. Then about how he unraveled the mystery of the three Deathly Hallows. At that point he stops and says:_

_"Alright that's enough basic background of how this started for me, I'm going to use the neural interface and hologram projector in this control chair to show you some actual memories of my adventures since making this discovery."_

_Harry activates the Hologram and shows them his memories of: Meeting the Merlin PNA for the first time (Ch4) and learning about what actually happened to him, the nature of his new powers, the existence of alien races, and most importantly that all witches and wizards on Earth are descended from these ancient Alterrans. Meaning they weren't really aliens at all, but their ancestors._

_They discuss and marvel at this for a little while and then Harry continues (Ch6) and shows them his memory of Merlin telling him about Atlantis, about them linking Merlin up to the muggle internet, which he had to stop and explain; and how he learned from Merlin that he could in fact teleport as far as Antarctica because of his expanded abilities; then how with Merlin's help he restored partial power to this facility and located Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy; and how at the end of the day they downloaded the entire Alterran knowledge repository into his brain, something even Lanteans could not fully do in their time._

_Then, for Arthur's benefit he showed them some select memories (Ch7) of when he shared this secret with Ginny, and especially the unbreakable vow so that Arthur could see for himself. Carefully leaving out any intimate bits, but showing him giving Ginny the secret of the room at Grimmauld Place and her meeting Merlin for the first time._

_Following that he shows them memories of the time during his trip to Egypt with Bill (Ch8) when he discovered and then hid even from the expedition, the Alterran Potentia and the modern muggle recording device that had been obviously sealed for over a thousand years and to Harry's and Merlin's senses were touched by a temporal displacement, so they left it alone; just in case. Then finally, how Bill gave him that book by Dr. Daniel Jackson that talked about aliens in Egypt which Harry still hasn't looked into. At this Arthur gives Saul a look and Saul winks at Arthur and shrugs his shoulders. This byplay went unnoticed by Harry and Kingsley._

_Harry then showed them the memories of taking Ginny here to Antarctica (Ch9) and Ginny sitting in this very chair and discovering the location of the Astria Porta, how Harry beamed it to the outpost and established power to it. How he performed a status check of the network and found 396 active Astria Porta in this galaxy which he has only started to investigate, and his discovery that the muggles in America have somehow gotten their hands on another Astria Porta and are actively using it, another item he still needs to investigate._

_Finally, Harry shows him the memory of activating and stepping through the Astria Porta to Atlantis, then stops the memories._

_"OK guys, I think that is enough for now. I have done quite a bit more than that since then, but first I need to see where we all stand on everything you've seen and heard so far. I did it all in one go so that hopefully some questions would be answered by subsequent memories and we could keep it moving. But, am sure you have about a million questions right now. But, first one from me? So, do you all believe me? Do you accept this or do I have to do more to prove it to you?"_

Mr. Rosenberg broke the silence after and asked: "So, magic then is actually this thing called zero point energy or ZPE as it is abbreviated and what we are detecting from the star gate is actually very large bursts of ZPE?"

"Yes, exactly; plus a lot of other exotic particles that make up the stable worm-hole once the matrix is formed. But, the initial unstable energy vortex that forms when a gate is first opened rips through a large burst of ZPE that would be detectable by anyone looking for it. I wish I had thought of that myself, I probably would've assumed you all would have known something about this already and come forward sooner. Well, I hope you can see from my story and how it has unfolded for me personally, why I kept it secret as I did and how I chose to begin bringing more and more people into it as I did." said Harry.

"So, Mr. Potter, from your memory you showed this to the Weasley's on July 31, and the bulk of the memories are from a few days prior to that and earlier. It is not Sept. 2, I assume a lot more has transpired in that time regarding Atlantis and some of the plans you alluded to beginning to formulate back then. Can you bring us up to speed on all that?" asked Mr. Samal.

"I can. The best place to do that would be on Atlantis itself. Would you like to see her for yourself? I know we've covered this but just to make sure your head is clear on this, we are leaving the Earth and going into space. If we go, the next step is for me to beam all of us to my Alteran Battleship in orbit of Earth above us, and from there take a star gate to Atlantis which is currently 4 light years away in orbit of a planet in the Alpha Centauri star system. Do you want to go?"

The three ICW officials looked to each other and mumbled a few inaudible things between them under their breaths and then Mr. Samal said: "Yes, we would like to take the trip, Merlin help us."

"Yes, sir." said Harry jokingly. "If I can't manage it, I'm sure Merlin will be happy to assist."

"Harry!" said Mione. "Stop joking around, this is serious."

"No it's not Mione." That's in the Canis Major constellation, we're going to the Centaurus constellation."

"Harry!" Ginny tries to help reign him in. "Everyone, see what we have to put up with?"

As Kingsley can be seen feigning banging his head on the desk. "See Harry, this is how it's done." said Kingsley.

"Okay, Kingsley." said Harry, "Touché, you got me."

"I know how serious this is guys, I just like to lighten things up a bit because I have a lot riding on my shoulders, it helps me cope." said Harry.

"Okay then, if everyone would just stand up and get together loosely in one group this will be easier." said Harry. Then he willed his TNA to appear, mentally selected the 9 life signs of his group and commanded, "Orion, lock onto my TNA and beam up myself and the 8 other life signs accompanying me." He could have done all of that silently and with a thought but, he thought it would be good to put on some show for these ICW guys.

~bright flash of light surrounding all 9 people in the conference room~

"Welcome, Supreme Mugwump and honored representatives, to my flagship, the Alteran Aurora Class Battleship, the Orion." said Harry.

"Orion, open up the forward viewport and maneuver us into position with the Earth on our bow." ordered Harry.

"Commander, viewport opened and the Earth is on our bow." said the Orion AIA.

"Here you go gentlemen, have a look, the first proof, a view of the Earth from orbit. Isn't she beautiful?" said Harry.

"Wow! this certainly is amazing Mr. Potter" said Mr. Zhang, speaking for the first time.

"I agree Mr. Potter," said Mr. Rosenberg, "Thank you for showing us this."

Mr. Samal, as all successful politicians are, being a little more cynical and therefore skeptical of what Harry's motives might be said, "Yes it is beautiful Mr. Potter, but putting my Supreme Mugwump hat on for a minute, are you saying this Battleship is personally yours? are you claiming this Alteran legacy as yours alone? wouldn't our government have more say in the future of this legacy for our race than simply yourself. How do we know what your motives are?" said the Supreme Mugwump.

Feeling very defensive now, Harry says: "Yes Mr. Samal. I knew we would come to this sooner or later so I might as well try to break the ice on this and let you know briefly my plans, my expectations, and my intentions." said Harry.

"I know that I am young but I am not naive. Luckily I have the combined knowledge of our entire race for over 40,000,000 years downloaded and assimilated into my mind. That by itself doesn't provide me wisdom over my elders, but it does provide me more knowledge than anyone has ever had and 40,000,000 years of accumulated experience even if I myself didn't physically experience it. This is even more knowledge than the most accomplished of any of our other recent Lantean ancestors ever held in their mind at one time including Merlin; due to the unique physical changes I went through that you saw described in that memory." continued Harry.

"I do not say this to be a braggart, I merely want you to understand that when you look at me, please do not just see an 18 year old just barely trained wizard who is one of your constituents that you would normally feel free to just order to hand over their discovery. You need to see me as I truly now am, an 18 year old fully trained Alteran who is now the official High Councilor of Atlantis and Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet." continued Harry.

"To begin with, it -was- all mine for what it is worth, if that is the way you choose to look at it. No one else knew that I discovered this. I discovered Merlin's PNA and learned through it what I could do, what I alone could do, with that knowledge. I did not act childishly or selfishly with this. I was nudged onto this path by an ascended being. This legacy was given to me to decide what to do with. I chose to go find and recover Atlantis and bring it here. I searched for and rescued hundreds of lost Alterans from the Lantean age of 10,000 years ago who were trapped in near light-speed travel and going nowhere not nearly fast enough, and they have accepted me as their new leader; the same with a large segment of a race of human form replicator's created by our ancestors known as the Asurans who emigrated from their world to come join me on this one and currently form the backbone of our workforce, over 600,000 strong I will add. I've gone around two galaxies searching for and recovering or disposing of dangerous technology and weapons of mass destruction that our ancestors carelessly left lying around that could be misused on purpose or accidentally by someone who might come around and discover it." continued Harry.

"I am in the process of helping re-establish order and peace in the Pegasus galaxy and as we speak my people out there are helping the next most advanced race in that galaxy to restore 16 of their old ships and building them the industrial means to build new ones a capability lost to them millennia ago, as well as a new home base and defenses to protect them in the future. I have sought out and re-established the old alliances of our ancestors in this galaxy with two other benevolent alien races, one of which will be arriving here with ships and personnel in 15 days to help me begin to build this new world and for whom I have directed our scientific and military experts to help them end a terrible war they have been losing and to cure them of a degenerative genetic disease that would have soon seen the extinction of their race according to them." continued Harry.

"I intend and indeed am now already in the middle of establishing a new planet to settle Atlantis on and to create a new home world for the Alteran civilization. I have a vision and the knowledge and experiences of 40,000,000 years in space of our ancestors to be able to carry this out. I will not claim to be perfect or know everything. But, I embarked on this quest to restore the Alteran civilization to the stars and I will see it done." continued Harry.

"There are many threats and dangers in space, including some of those you noticed the Americans are toying with in their explorations. I know how to deal with these dangers. I have established an intelligence network in the Milky Way galaxy monitoring the stargates on 396 planets, 40 of them inhabited by humans, only one of which is Earth; and I am about ready to start a major fleet building operation to raise a military to defeat the evil parasitic alien race who dominates this galaxy and enslaves humans on almost every world in this galaxy except the Earth," continued Harry. "Oh, and Mr. Rosenberg, thanks to your American muggles, that evil parasitic raise of aliens will soon be on their way to Earth, that is who they've been out there poking in the eye and their eye is starting to turn in the direction of Earth. I am preparing to defend it, even though the Americans secretly parade around the galaxy attracting this danger to the Earth without so much as a by your leave from any of the other major governments of Earth who have no idea this is going on in their name and behind their backs. Mr. Zhang, I assume your muggle counterpart would be very interested in that information? Yet I am the one to be accused of dubious motives Mr. Samal?"

"Look, I know what you may be thinking. That Harry here is going to let this power and control go to his head and make himself some kind of dictator or king over all the people of this new world. That is not true, that is not my goal. I am currently the de facto High Councilor and Supreme Commander of this new world that is true, and I do plan to hold onto that power and control until I am certain that this new world is established and can sustain itself with a population of fully qualified people capable of justly choosing their own leader." continued Harry.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Ginny and Mione the other day. I don't want to do this for the rest of my life. In fact when I am done with this job of getting this setup safely, I want to resign from this post and spend the rest of my life exploring space, the more uncharted and unexplored the better if you ask me; or at least just different. That's what I want to do, explore, discover, and experiment. As soon as I feel I've done enough and this new world is diversely populated enough to create a just and sustainable democracy, I am going to call for elections in the legal tradition of the Alteran race, and resign; and I will not run myself again for this position. I'm going to do this, I think I was given this to do. But, I am not going to keep it as my own personal possession. When it is ready I am going to let it go. I simply don't want to be that guy. I'm just going to do the job that the ascended being handed to me and hope that after -this- there won't be yet another outlandish destiny with my name written all over it." concluded Harry.

"Does this make sense? Can you live with that?" asked Harry.

Ginny and Hermione just started clapping and saying "That is why I love that man." said Mione. "Me too" agreed Ginny.

...

A/N:

[ _In 2001 JKR said 1 gal = 5 gbp, the exchange rate of gbp:usd in 1998 was about 1.64_ ]

[_$294 USD per ounce in 1998_]

If you disagree with these numbers it still doesn't matter, it is good enough, it gets the job done. all flames to /dev/null please. thank you.


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

** myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 33

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

A/N: You all are in desperate need of an SG/SA Easter egg. I did not create this of course, but great eye candy if you need a hit.

**youtube DOT com SLASH watch?v=NnO1dapOmbI**

Still on the Orion... continued

Kingsley said: "Harry, I don't think the Supreme Mugwump is accusing you he is just looking at all angles so that he can fully understand what is going on and assess what is the best path forward for the magical world in all this."

"I know," replied Harry. "Mr. Samal is just testing me. That is fine, I would have done the same. In fact I am doing the same."

"Mr. Samal, gentlemen." nodded Harry in the direction of Mr. Zhang and Mr. Rosenberg. "I know you understand the gravity of my position even if you don't agree that I should be in this position, or merely find it as strange as I do how I ended up in this position. So, you will understand that I need to ascertain just how much I can trust you and the magical government and all the other people in all the other governments that have power in order to assess their motives as I bring people into this." continued Harry.

"At the risk of being repetitive please just remember that while I might have the emotional maturity of an 18 year old wizard who has been through the things I have been through; I am also the only person alive in this plane of existence that any of us know who possesses more than 40,000,018 years of knowledge and experience. So, you can see why I will not merely kowtow to my Earthen elders. I may have a lot of growing up to do yet, but all of you have a lot to learn. Do you want to learn or do you want to just keep doing what you have been doing? That will be the decision you need to make." continued Harry.

"Let us go ahead over to Atlantis so that I can show you that as promised, you can meet Merlin's avatar, and we can sit down in my conference room and I will explain to you what I am doing and what I am offering you. Then you can take that home with you, think about it, and decide what you want to do." concluded Harry.

Harry led them to the star gate and repeated the safety precautions he has given the others before and decided to give them a more thorough explanation of what it is and what it does.

"Folks, you asked me if I know what a star gate is. This is a stargate. Our ancestors are the ones who invented and created all the star gates and seeded them throughout many galaxies." started Harry.

"Stargates are large rings composed of a superconductive mineral called 'naquadah'. Each Stargate has nine points spaced equally around its circumference which are used to determine the address being dialed. On the inner ring is a set of unique glyphs; on Milky Way and Pegasus gates, all but one of these represent star constellations, with the remaining symbol representing the planet or point of origin. The number of glyphs is dependant on the network in which the gate belongs; Milky Way gates feature 39 glyphs, while Pegasus gates have 36. Six of these symbols plus the point of origin serve to map out a specific location in space to which one can dial. Additional glyphs may also be selected which increase the distance of travel, allowing gates outside the current galaxy to be reached, a process that requires significantly more energy than interstellar dialing. Pairs of Stargates function by generating an artificial stable wormhole between them, allowing one-way travel through. A typical Stargate measures 4.6 m (15 ft) in diameter and weighs 29 metric tonnes (64,000 lb)." concluded Harry, quoting the Alteran internet wiki.

Harry waved his hand in a convex arc at the stargate and it rapidly dialed through the address sequence for Atlantis and when all symbols were locked the gate activated with it's signature ~Kawoosh~ sound, the unstable vortex of energy stabbed forth in a violent cloud of energy reaching 23 meters (~75ft) long and 9 meters (~30ft) high; which just as suddenly dissipated leaving a vertical event horizon inside the ring that looked like a puddle of water or quicksilver stood up on its side.

"Please, follow me." said Harry.

Harry walked through the event horizon of the star gate and disappeared, followed by Hermione and Ginny, Arthur and Saul; then with a gesture from Kingsley, the remaining four followed them.

"Welcome gentlemen, to the great city of Atlantis, the Capitol City of our people for well over 10,000,000 years." Harry announced.

"Allow me to introduce my Vice-Councilor Merlin otherwise known as Moros in the native Alteran language; and this young lady is Councilor Ayiana, a spry 7.5 million year old expert Geneticist; Admiral Helia, practically a youngster at a mere 10,000 years old; and Councilor Niam, head of the Asuran remnant." continued Harry.

"Why High Councilor, one does not out a lady's age like that." humorously chided Ayiana.

"I'm sorry Ayiana, it has become necessary to inform our esteemed visitors from the Earth's International Confederation of Wizards Security Council that they might not be the wisest and most learned people in the room. It is best that everyone knows just exactly who they are dealing with in order to reduce the number of unwise assumptions. I believe it will lead to more fruitful conversation." answered Harry.

"Councilor's allow me to introduce our guests. You of course already know, Arthur, Saul, Hermione and Ginny, and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic of Britain. These gentlemen are his honor Mishra Samal, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and representative for the India Ministry of Magic; the honorable Lao Zheng, representative for the China Ministry of Magic; and the honorable Willard Rosenberg, representative for the United States Ministry of Magic." announced Harry.

After another cacophony of everyone greeting each other, shaking hands and welcoming them to Atlantis, Harry interrupted and said:

"Thank you everyone, let's retire to the conference room. Merlin can you please have an orderly bring refreshments for everyone?" said Harry.

Keeping to their own little group in the corner of the crowd walking toward the conference room, Samal turned toward his companions Zhang and Rosenberg and whispered: "did Mr. Potter really just send the Great Merlin to get refreshments for everyone?"

Kingsley, chuckling a little bit, having overheard this whispered back over to the group: "No, Harry just had Merlin -ask an orderly- to go get refreshments for everyone."

To which Samal whispered back, "uhm, so that's okay then?"

To which Kingsley replied: "Don't worry old friend, Harry will explain I'm sure, but if it eases your mind, remember that is a replica of Merlin, like one of our portraits only a great deal more complex, the real Merlin is presumed lost or deceased to be honest with you."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." replied Samal.

At that everyone arrived at the conference room and took seats. In attendance there are 13 people: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Merlin, Helia, Ayiana, Niam, Kingsley, Arthur, Saul, Mishra, Lao, and Willard. Harry takes a moment to think-our meetings certainly are getting bigger. He takes some comfort in believing that means he must be doing something right or he is about to screw up on a larger scale.

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming. In many ways, this meeting is a milestone for me. It has been merely three months since I learned of our Alteran legacy and was given the means to find and recover Atlantis for our people. I just quickly recapped for you over on the Orion an outline of what we've accomplished already. But, what I want to do today is to show you a bit more of what is out there, a bit of the scope of this galaxy and then this new home world I want to build for our people."

"I had this conference room augmented with a hologram projector so that I could better illustrate some of what I want to discuss. For the guests who are here for the first time, after this meeting I will be glad to take you all on a tour of the city." continued Harry.

"Are there any questions or comments from anyone before I continue?" asked Harry.

"Harry," Mr. Samal started. "I want to apologize for earlier. You are correct in that I was merely testing you, testing the water overall if you will. I hope you understand I need to gauge the measure of what we are dealing with, as Kingsley said. This has been a lot to take in all at once. I would like to reset things between us and let you know that we do regard you as a distinguished person in our world and we respect and admire what you have done in Britain already at such an early age. You might not realize it but your fame is such that after you had gotten some more years under your belt you probably could have risen to be representative to the ICW and possibly Supreme Mugwump yourself someday, not unlike Dumbledore. I assure you we will not take you lightly and will keep an open mind about what you want to show us."

"Thank you Mr. Samal, I appreciate that. That is great to hear. I have high hopes for all of us going forward." replied Harry.

"I have already briefed everyone on how I came upon all of this in the first place and in so doing have described a little bit about our scientific world versus what we had thought to merely be a mystical one, regarding magic and zero point energy; and I have alluded to the galaxy and to aliens and to star ships. So, let me begin by showing you some of these things to help fill in the gaps in your perspective." said Harry and he activated the holographic projector.

"I will start with the large scale and drill in to our world from there. This is a simple representation of the observable universe, which contains over 100 hundred billion galaxies. And no, not even we have come close to exploring them all, merely a fraction of them in fact. You see these two little flashing green symbols here and there very close to one another, these are the galaxies of most interest to us right now, ours the Milky Way, known as Avalon in Alteran, and Pegasus. Now, I will zoom in on the Milky Way galaxy where we live." Harry continued.

"The Milky Way is a barred spiral galaxy some 100,000 light-years in diameter which contains over 100 billion stars. It contains nearly as many planets. Our Solar System is located within this disk, about 27,000 light-years away from the Galactic Center, on the inner edge of a spiral-shaped concentration of gas and dust called the Orion Arm. The stars in the inner ≈10,000 light-years form a bulge and one or more bars that radiate from the bulge. The very center is marked by an intense radio source named Sagittarius A* which is a super massive black hole." ... " Surrounded by several smaller satellite galaxies, the Milky Way is part of the Local Group of galaxies, which forms a subcomponent of the Virgo Super cluster." explained Harry, paraphrasing from the Alteran internet wiki.

"Zooming in further, here is Earth's Solar System. You can see here our solar system is located in the outer reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy, which is a spiral galaxy. The sun is about 27,000 light-years from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, which is about 100,000 light-years across and less than 7,000 light-years thick. We are located on one of its spiral arms, out towards the edge. It takes the sun (and our solar system) roughly 200-250 million years to orbit once around the Milky Way. In this orbit, we (and the rest of the Solar System) are traveling at a velocity of about 155 miles/sec (250 km/sec)." explained Harry, further paraphrasing from the Alteran internet wiki.

"Now I will zoom in on our solar system, you can see our sun and the nine planets, including Pluto. Zooming in closer, here is Earth and this solid green oval shape orbiting the Earth is the Battleship Orion, where we were just at. Now, zooming back out, you can see a sector of space with the Earth's sun in the center to make this easier on you, about 15 light years in diameter. This star and the orbiting planet that you see with the blue and green circles around it on the map is about 4.2 light years from our sun and is actually the star and planet closest to Earth, known on Earth star charts as Alpha Centauri B and the planet Alpha Centauri Bb. This is where we are right now. Zooming in a little more you can see the symbol for Atlantis in orbit of our planet AC-Bb and the other Alteran city-ships also in orbit of the planet, and if you look closely here you can see our industrial city-ships near the surface conducting mining and refining operations for raw materials. Over here are several more city-ships that are dedicated shipyards that build our warships and other space faring objects such as satellites and so forth." said Harry.

"Now watch this. One of the things we have is a comprehensive satellite based shield and energy weapon defense grid surrounding the entire planet. At the moment it is cloaked, now watch as I give the order for them to de-cloak." said Harry.

8 satellites appear as orange solid lights with blue blinking circles around each appear in equidistant orbits around the planet, followed immediately by another 32 satellites with the same symbols in equidistant but higher orbit, followed finally by 64 more satellites in equidistant but even higher orbit.

"These 104 satellites form a self-repairing planetary defense grid that has coverage of the entire planet. Watch as I charge the shields on all 64 of the satellites in the outer ring." continued Harry

Everyone could see how a blue sphere of overlapping geodesic energy patterns engulfed the planet. It looked like a giant blue soccer ball with 64 overlapping hexagonal shapes forming a perfect sphere around the planet.

"Now, in reality this has no color and you can see no shapes in space if you were looking directly at this, these shapes and colors are used by the computer to illustrate for us the geometric matrix of each satellites coverage area and indicates its current relative strength and health. Normally the shield remains inactive and the satellites cloaked until called into service. So, now I will disable them."

With a thought, Harry disabled the satellite defense grid and the big blue soccer ball surrounding the planet of the map disappeared.

"Now, I will zoom back out one more time to the original 15ly sector I showed you earlier, and you can see over here at 11.9ly from the Earth is our new planned home world. This is the Tau Ceti star system. I chose the two main planets that were the closest to Earth and most feasible for human habitability. They were already in the 70-75% zone of Earth equivalency and we used our technology to shift the two planets into more ideal orbits, forming a better surface temperature and environment, then we used other advanced technology called an exogenesis machine to terraform both planets to make them Earth like. This process was just completed last week and now both planets are like paradise worlds. We plan to resettle all the city-ships you see here except for the mining and refining ships that will continue their work here, onto these two new planets." continued Harry.

"Tau Ceti F which we will rename Altera Nova is 2.3 times the size of Earth and will be the new home world for our people. Tau Ceti E which we will rename Asura Nova is 1.8 times the size of Earth and will be the new home world for the Asuran people. Of course all of our combined people will be welcome to live on or freely travel between both planets, but we are dedicating one to the organic branch of our people, Altera Nova, and the other to the in-organic branch of our people, Asura Nova, for the Asurans." continued Harry.

"Altera Nova is where we will re-settle our Capitol City Atlantis and build a new world for our people. This is where our government, education, institutions of trade and commerce, and most residential areas will be centered. Prior to landing Atlantis on the planet we are creating a man-made lake 100km in diameter for Atlantis to rest upon, with six bridges back to the mainland. Atlantis prefers to live on water you see, it helps to keep her hyper-drives clean and sparkling like new. On Asura Nova is where we will focus large scale industrial construction projects, military shipyards, reserve fleets, material stockpiles and so forth." continued Harry.

"We are scheduled to move Atlantis and our people to begin settlement of Altera Nova and Asura Nova on Sept 14. On Sept 17. a squadron of 4 Asgard Battle Cruisers, 2 of their heavy industrial ships, and 7,200 volunteers from across 24 different professions will arrive to assist us in construction and staffing of our initial infrastructure. I know I have not explained the Asgard much to you yet, I will get to that later. For now suffice to know they are a benevolent humanoid alien race who are ancient friends and allies of our people." continued Harry.

"Now, Messrs. Samal, Zheng, and Rosenberg, guests from the Ministry of Magic, and members of my own Council; what I propose and what I wish to do is to build a multi-racial, multi-ethnic city and surrounding suburban landscape that makes welcome and home to any of our friendly and compatible cultures. In addition to our central district centered on Atlantis herself that will provide a fusion district for all our cultures to mingle and interact, I wish to build and provide for special districts that radiate out from the center designed specifically to the cultural needs and desires of each race." Harry continued.

For example for the magical world I foresee magical architects coming to build institutions, housing, centers of commerce and so forth, in the styles and form that you are accustomed and if you wish to build nature reserves to re-populate any of the magical creatures and flora and fauna that you would wish to bring and preserve. I even had a dream last night that we would scan Hogwarts Castle and build a replica of it on our new world down to the scratch marks on the old stones, we could do the same for any structures on Earth that you want to replicate. One great advantage for the magical world is there will no longer be a need for secrecy. Witches and Wizards can live openly among all the other inhabitants of Altera Nova. I expect the same for the Asgard, that there would be an Asgard district that caters to their own cultural tastes and lifestyle, same for the surviving Lantean remnants of Alterans if they want one of their own. The Asurans may wish to have their own district on Altera Nova in addition to their capitol on Asura Nova, etc. We will encourage each disparate cultural group to bring their culture with them and share it with everyone else." Harry continued.

"Now I haven't designed or architect any of this yet. I am merely expressing what I want to do. From there it will depend more upon the individuals and leaders of the communities of these different races who wish to emigrate here to help decide and do some of that for themselves, with as much assistance from Atlantis or the Asgard as they may want. I also have some early thoughts on how we will form the basis of an economy, trade and currency and what have you but I'd rather wait until we have some settlements established to get all leaders input on that. To begin with, Atlantis will supply all materials and construction necessary to start up the process of forming settlements, plantations, and ranches and that won't cost anyone anything other than to bring samples of what they want to grow or farm with them. Eventually we will have to stop building everything for free or there won't be a basis for a stable economy, but this should get us started. This will be another benefit to the early pioneers, all free infrastructure built to their spec. and plenty of free land to suit everyone's needs." continued Harry.

"Therefore on day one, that is Sept .14 with the Asgard joining us on Sept. 17, I will focus on building initial infrastructure around Atlantis and the surrounding city center fusion district for institutions to support immigration, indoctrination, education, basic residential facilities and so forth until communities begin to form. Other than that I still have our first major fleet building work to do and to follow-up on all our other strategic initiatives such as trying to reach out to work with the SGC on Earth and to help defend this galaxy from the Goa'uld and to continue to assist the humans in the Pegasus galaxy to defend them from the Wraith. So, if I can get some interest from your government Mr. Samal, and the other Ministries around the world, I would just as soon begin delegating the responsibilities for the development of these cultural districts and immigration while I continue to focus on the strategic and military matters." concluded Harry.

"Well, I think that is enough of a start to overview my plans and my thoughts. What does everyone think?" concluded Harry.

"Those are ambitious plans Mr. Potter," said Mr. Samal. "And please don't take this question the wrong way, but you seem to anticipate a lot of magical people will want to move here and become citizens of Altera Nova. Why is it that you expect this?" continued Mr. Samal.

"Well, I don't have any idea really how many will want to, but I think it is reasonable to expect that some more adventurous types or people in unique circumstances may be more interested than others. For example, we can cure squibs of their inability to use magic by repairing what is essentially just a birth defect of their pineal gland thus restoring to them the ability to sense magic/zpe and use it, that they ought to have had all along. In similar fashion we can cure lycanthropy and other supposedly incurable magical as well as muggle maladies. So, I anticipate a large number of those people will wish to immigrate here. However, in anticipation of your next question, certainly we would not make immigration to our world a condition of receiving the cure. But it would be very difficult to administer such a cure on Earth without explaining where it came from and lying about it just to sequester the knowledge among the elite members of society would not suit us at all." answered Harry.

"Furthermore in addition to squibs we can improve the power and effectiveness of the spell casting of all magical people by providing them our own version of magical/zpe foci, in other words much more powerful wands, or replace them altogether with other foci such as rings or armbands, what have you. Additionally we are working on developing a gene therapy that could increase a witch or wizards natural zpe sensitivity to far greater levels than it is naturally. I anticipate that a fair few wizards and witches will want to experience the immense power boost and effectiveness of their magic by living among us. This is not technology we will disseminate to Earth at least while the Earth as a whole is not united and approved by our High Council for dissemination of our technology, so immigrating to our world is a condition of being able to use these advanced foci and zpe therapy." Harry continued.

"Finally, after that I anticipate that some segment of the remaining population who comes to learn more about us once it is public knowledge that we represent the full legacy of our ancestors and that our world is much larger than we ever knew, and having seen large numbers of squibs, lycanthropes and other ordinary witches and wizards make the move, more will become curious and interested. Ultimately I think people will become very interested in us and simply want to come here as part of 'moving forward' as it were. Especially once everyone knows that the magic world they have always known is just a fraction of the real world. If they want to experience and learn the whole, they will have to come to our new home world. Eventually a significant number should come. I don't know how quickly any of this will happen or in what numbers." Harry continued.

"I have a few estimates that are incomplete and the results are based on some guesswork. But, we know there are about 1,000,000 magical people in the world and we know that about another 10% are squibs; it could be more than that because the magical ministries do not keep records of squib births. So, possibly up to 100,000 squibs might be interested very early on. I don't have estimates on lycanthropes, but I suspect a large number of them will be interested very early on as well. Of those squibs, some of their immediate families in the main population will become interested, giving us some pull-through of main population early on as well." Harry continued.

"Beyond that over the years, maybe up to half want to make the move. Who really knows? We would welcome everyone to come, except dark creatures with no redeemable value such as Dementors, Nundu, Basilisk, and people with proven history of terrorism, crime, dark magic, and other abuses of magic. It may surprise you to know that Atlantis itself can sustain a population of 2,000,000 people. We could actually support the entire population of the magical world right now with ease without building anything but I doubt everyone would want to live the rest of their lives indoors. I only mention this to point out that we have the scale of infrastructure to support this already if we need to. And I doubt you would reach -this- conclusion but if you chose on the whole to immigrate the entire magical population here including your government then you would be welcome to and you could continue to operate your government in a semi-autonomous fashion with its own seat on our High Council. You see there are many ways we can do this." Harry continued.

"Any other questions?" asked Harry.

"I have one Mr. Potter," said Mr. Zheng. "I will echo my colleagues sentiment and say I am only testing the waters to get the measure of what you are suggesting. But, what if the ICW chooses not to make this public knowledge among the people?" asked Mr. Zheng.

"Mr. Zheng, this knowledge is not your secret to keep. I started with telling my closest friends and family, I then added a few of the leaders of my Ministry, and now I'm adding a few leaders of the ICW to the list of people who know. It is not your decision whom I next tell my story simply because I have now told it to you, it is still mine. I intend to make this knowledge public to everyone in time. I hope to work with you to make this very easy for everyone, that is why I have approached the government at all. I'm hoping you will help me tell the secret, tell the story, and encourage people to participate or even discourage them if you want; but tell them the truth. At the end of the day, I will tell everyone at least in the magical community because they have a right to know their true origins and that their legacy is waiting here for them. Eventually probably over a longer period of time I will ensure that the entire population of Earth knows the truth." answered Harry.

"I see," continued Mr. Zheng. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Certainly. Is there anything else? No, okay, there are a few more things I want to show you." Harry changed the hologram display. "This is what an Asgard looks like, this happens to be Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, and this is what an Asgard looked like over 30,000 years ago. Now that we have become re-acquainted with them we are helping them to cure their degenerative disease and should be able to help them save their race and probably they will eventually resume looking like they used to. The Asgard are our dear friends and one of the four races in the Four Great Races Alliance that has stood in this galaxy for millions of years, which consisted of our Alteran ancestors, who were the eldest race, the Furling, the Asgard, and the Nox. This is what a Nox looks like, this is Lya of the Nox whom I recently met when I visited their world to tell them we were back in the galaxy. The Nox are strict pacifists and do not participate in violence of any kind. I do anticipate we will have some contact with them for trade and exchange of knowledge and they are renowned for their diplomacy and serving as neutral heads of panels to resolve inter-species disputes. At the moment none of our allies know the whereabouts of the Furling but despite their name they are not cute little fuzzy animals as some people have suggested, here is what a Furling looked like the last time any of our races saw one." continued Harry, as he displayed a hologram of a 2.2 meter tall thin white humanoid with arms out of proportion to their body by human standards, long legs, no visible hair on their body, with small heads shaped similar to the Asgard's with large slanted eyes, except perched on top of their long necks.

"Those are the good guys." Harry said with a smirk. "Here is what an Goa'uld looks like." Harry displays a Goa'uld snake next to the human host of Apophis. "You see this snake like parasite is the actual Goa'uld. The parasite enters a human host through the back of the neck or the mouth, burrowing through the soft tissue inside and wrapping itself around the cerebral cortex. There it can intercept and control the bio-electrical and neural signals of the host, allowing the parasite to possess the body and dominate the conscious mind. This process is called 'blending'. It then takes over the human's consciousness pushing it essentially to a dark corner if their own mind and the Goa'uld parasite then has full use of the body. In this way they can walk among us and appear as us and speak as we do. They take names that you will recognize as ancient Egyptian gods like Ra, Apophis, and Hathor, etc. The word Goa'uld actually means 'god' in their native language. They masquerade as gods using advanced technology to appear as gods to ordinary humans or muggles if you will and enslave them and use them as troops for their armies." continued Harry.

"This is a Wraith. We happen to have two Wraith as live captives aboard Atlantis right now." Harry brings up a live display of the Wraith Commander in his containment cell in the brig next to an image of the Wraith queen in quarantine stasis. These creatures are the result of an unholy merging of the DNA of what is known in the Pegasus galaxy as an Iratus bug, with humans. As they fed on humans like a mosquito might feed on us, they transferred DNA and mutated and evolved to create this race you see before you. They are very similar to our vampires. But, these feed on human life energy by sucking it right out the chest of the human body through their hands, and in doing so can feed on a human and render them to a dried out dead husk in short order, the victim appears to age right before your eyes until they die. They have no other form of food, they feed on humans or they go extinct. Naturally to them, we are the prey and they are the predator. It is these who defeated our ancestors the Lanteans causing them to flee and abandon Atlantis." continued Harry.

"I don't want to delve too deeply into all our strategic information on these enemies or our plans for them until after I know we are all working in one happy alliance toward the same goals. So, this is enough of an overview for now." concluded Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why would you want to ask us to come out here to the stars with these kind of threats out here?" asked Mr. Samal.

"First of all, the Wraith won't come for a long time if they do come. Most of them are still in the last 50 years of their current hibernation cycle. The last we knew of them they didn't even have the ability to travel between galaxies and it is unlikely that they currently even know of the Earth's existence. I plan to return to Pegasus well before the 50 years are up and eliminate them, free the human populations there, and remove that threat from our vocabulary." answered Harry.

"As for the other, the Americans have already begun attracting the Goa'uld to the Earth and it is a certainty that they will come. The more Earth begins to appear as a threat to their power in the galaxy, the more force they will bring when they do come. If there are other belligerent races out there, these activities on Earth might attract them as well. Either way, it is clear that unlike the past 10,000 years, people of Earth are beginning to venture out into those stars themselves, sooner or later they may attract trouble to you anyway." Harry continued.

"So, I doubt merely staying on Earth because you think it is safer will actually keep you safe. You would be much better off behind our quite formidable shields and protected by our battleships and city-ships, but that is your call of course. I chose this sector of space, a very small by comparison 15ly diameter area centered around Earth to declare to the space-faring races that this territory is under our protection, primarily to give us the best chance to defend Earth should a large force come that the Earth cannot handle and possibly to give Earth's enemies pause in the first place." Harry continued.

"Other than this room and the Weasley family, no one on Earth knows we are out here yet and that they are under our protection, but we will protect Earth. You have no particular reason to believe this and there is no way for me to prove it to you now, but our race fortunately possesses the most formidable defense and weapons technology in this galaxy; what we need to do is increase our population so we can crew new warships, extend our power as necessary, and man our defenses." Harry continued.

"I wish I could convey to you just how much safer you would be on our new planet than on Earth should trouble come this way. On the other hand I would say that if Earth ever did get its act together and form a planet-wide unity government that derives its representation and power justly from all the people and released the truth about the real world, then we would be open to forming a true defensive alliance with them, place our satellites around the Earth, open up trade, and slowly uplift their technology so they could do more to defend themselves. We won't get that cozy with them until they do have one unified government that we can deal with." continued Harry.

"To conclude my pitch-I guess the bottom line on that question is if you think you will be safer on Earth go ahead and stay there. I don't want to force anyone to come to Altera Nova, I am just going to create it and invite people to come. I would think the magical world would like a new place with more room than they would ever know what to do with and the ability to live openly without secrecy from the other inhabitants of the planet. Improve their knowledge and awareness of the true essence of magic, connect with the science of our ancestors, and grow as a people. I fully expect some will like this idea and others will not. Let each person choose for themselves. I think they should have that right, don't you?" concluded Harry.

After the meeting Harry gave the group a tour of the city, showed them how to use the transporters to get around. The three ICW wizards spent a little time talking to Merlin, a bit in awe of the whole experience even knowing that he was just the memories of Merlin. Who wouldn't want to spend some time talking to a portrait of Merlin and this is even better. It was fascinating to learn that the truth behind Merlin and the origin of their magic is so much different than they ever knew.

Harry transported everyone back home and the ICW reps. promised to meet with the full ICW to discuss what they've learned and to see what the government as a whole would like to do or maybe another round of questions. It is possible they might need to have Harry come talk to the full ICW, and possibly not. It depends on the temperature of the room when they talk to them.

For the wizards part, they began to be sold on the idea more and more when Harry promised them their own district built any way they want, preserving magical culture and so forth. It sounded like it had promise to them. They also left thinking they understood Harry's points about the muggle stargate program and the likelihood it will be more difficult to work with the muggles on a world-wide basis because they lack some of the unity the magical world has. But Harry's idea of using the ICW relationships with the muggle governments to bridge that gap into a wholly new style of conference might have merit, they will have to see what their colleagues think of that.


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:  
**www fanfiction net / myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 34

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

The next day back at home...

Harry calls to the girls via his PNA: "_Hey Gin, Mione, can you girls come over to my house this morning? I want to discuss more about our plans. I think there's a ton we need to do._"

"_Sure, Harry-I'll be right there_." answered Mione.

"_Me too_." answered Ginny.

a couple .pops. later.

"Hey girls," said Harry.

"Hey, what's up Har-bear" said Gin.

"Oh, only about a million things. I want to talk to you about your Councilor positions and what you wanted to do in your careers. I definitely think you should focus on what you want in your education and careers but I want to ask a different favor from you both in terms of the Council seats I'd like you to take, at least for the beginning." said Harry.

"What's on your mind Lovey-bear?" said Mione.

"If you girls are gonna call me those nicknames, please for all that is holy don't do that while we're in public doing official business, okay?" said Harry.

"Okay, no problem Har-bear" said Gin.

"Ditto, Lovey-bear" said Mione.

"Alrighty then. So, this goes to the basic plans I am outlining in anticipation of large scale emigration to Altera Nova and how we will manage it. You know that we have 7,200 Asgard coming from a variety of professions. We have some Lantean's that can help us, but not set on the total number yet, and most will be reserved for fleet operations only. Then I will expect that if the ICW gets on board with this, they will chip in some people too, not only to help but to make sure things go the way they want, which frankly is the help we will need." said Harry.

"But I need people at the Council level of Altera Nova that I know I can trust, that I know understand what I am trying to accomplish and understand both cultures and the challenges we will face to perform an effective role as liaison. So, what I would like you girls to do for me is, Hermione I would like you to serve as Councilor of Education, and Ginny I would like you to serve as Councilor of Interior. I know that neither of you have any adult experience doing these sort of things, any more than I did 3 months ago. But, I will work with Ayiana to make sure we get a special set of learning modules for you tailored to these professions so we can include them in your basic Alteran indoctrination." continued Harry.

"I would not expect you to be fully responsible for these functions without backup, I will make sure you have a lot of good staff and liaisons in all the communities to do their part, but I want you two to be in charge of those segments of our government until I am ready to trust those functions to people outside of my trusted inner circle. So what do you think? concluded Harry.

"Harry, I'm all for it. As long as you give me the staff I will need and stay available for me to communicate with if I need your advice. I would love to do it." answered Mione.

"Harry, I'm good with it too under those same conditions of course. But, before I say for certain, can you explain what the Councilor of Interior does or what exactly you will need me to do?" asked Gin.

"Sure, absolutely. Let me level set for you that what I am about to tell you is just an outline of rough draft information-it is all subject to change. All these numbers could change based on the real amount of people who want to come over, the rate of their arrival, how we choose to distribute the staff the Asgard send, how many Lanteans we can use in which roles, how we will use the assistance of the Asurans, and finally for the purpose of planning we will assume the ICW gets on board and wants to perform a major role. If the latter is not true, we will still need to recruit equivalent people from whatever walks of the magical world we end up recruiting from but for now we'll just call it the ICW to keep it simple." said Harry.

"There are many challenges, what I want to go over with you two are just the areas I need you focused on and I'll touch on some of the other areas a little because there are impacts to other functions, but first, I want to get two things very right that I want you two to lead for me. One Gin, is to make sure all the magical people who come there have a good place to live, a place to get their necessities, and whatever social indoctrination they need to the new world. Two, Mione, we need to be able to take new people as they arrive in large numbers and indoctrinate them to how our world works and get them ready for next steps, then repeat and repeat for each new wave of immigrants." continued Harry.

"I see the two of you working closely together during the large phases of immigration because there are key transition points from one step to the other and your personal relationship as well as your knowledge of both worlds and the trust I have in you that I can delegate day to day decisions to you without worrying about other people's agendas will all serve to let us do this at speed with the fewest people falling through the cracks while we do it." continued Harry. I also hope that if we can recruit some of our closer friends earlier on in this process that we can bring them along a bit ahead of the rest and enlist them as personal assistants to myself and you serving as ombudsman to the populations. So that if anything, even simple questions or requests slip through the cracks, we can trust these people to bring those things to us directly outside of channels if necessary so that we can plug any holes in the process. I'm thinking of folks like Neville and Luna, if they are even interested, or others like them that we know and trust.

"Are you both with me so far?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think so Harry. I'm not sure I can handle a job that big though." said Gin.

"I think you will be able to with help. A couple things about that before I get into the initial numbers I have in mind for this program day one. First is that from among the 7,200 Asgard that are coming about 1,200 of them that are professionals in housing and development, architects and engineers, land management, and agricultural services; among others will be working for you Gin as well as their resources such as the industrial and materials ships. All of these people are experts in their fields and will do the bulk of everything." continued Harry.

"But, someone needs to say yes or no when they want approval to build this here or that there or to build this for that wizard or that for this witch. Do you see? I just want you to manage the process and the people and make the big decisions. You will understand what witches and wizards really need whereas the Asgard will not. You can cut through the BS if there is any and 'make the call', don't worry about executing it, leave that to the Asgard. Along with this will be liaison not only with the people who immigrate but the staff the ICW send to try to herd the cattle their way. You will need to make sure the ICW gets the support they need but also that they don't take over and start giving instructions to the Asgard engineers that are counter to our plans. Does this make sense Gin?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, Harry, I get it now. I can definitely do that for you. You will help me set up the organization with all those people when we get started right? And are you sure all these people are going to respect me, a little 17 year old girl to call these shots?" said Gin.

"I do Gin and here's why. First you will be the official Councilor of Interior, with Council command authority and you will be the one wearing that insignia on your collar. All the Asurans and all the Asgard will follow your order without question and answer your questions without any guff and be your backup if there are any confrontations. The next of course are our fellow magicals from Earth and the ICW reps. themselves. That is where it will get harder and you will learn diplomacy. But, remember you will have staff of some 1200 odd Asgard and even more Asurans and other support from the government, whereas if any of them get in your face about something, they will be a handful at most." continued Harry.

"If I were you I wouldn't even deal directly with the immigrants themselves let your ombudsman do that, and you should let the ICW reps handle the bulk of them and then you deal with the ICW reps. They at least will be more professional; and if they give us problems you can let me know and I can talk to their boss and matters will get resolved quickly. And if there are any problems you'll know when you need or want to escalate them to me to resolve and when you don't need to. This will allow me to work on other things and keep my hand a little bit into everything going on and not just focus on one thing, so that everything can move forward simultaneously at full speed without my needing to be everywhere at once." continued Harry.

"Mione, the same circumstances apply to you. Except to start with I expect probably only about 300 Asgard directly focused on education and I hope anywhere from 40-135 Lanteans to assist you depending on whether we are able to save the Aurora crew or not and enlist their help. Of course some of Ginny's architect and engineer staff will assist by constructing your buildings for you, etc. If we do not have enough educators to start with we can ask Asgard for more personnel. Really for all areas we can ask Asgard for more personnel to allow us to scale larger as we need to. But I think we will be able to manage a good startup as it is." continued Harry.

"Next, I will need to find someone to be head of Immigration, and you will both coordinate a lot with that person and their function as well. I foresee them having a staff of 600 Asgard from the immigration and diplomatic corps along with as many Asurans as needed, and again with assistance from Ginny's architects and engineers to construct the necessary buildings, etc." continued Harry.

"I've already spoken with Ayiana about her designs for modular training devices that will be suitable for magicals, as well as a couple of the Lantean Tria crew that have some Lantean education experience who are standing by to assist and have lent their advice. It looks like we will use simple devices that will be able to download a series of knowledge modules into a students brain each night as they sleep, this is followed by a day of class-room with qualified teachers to help them assimilate that knowledge, exercise it a little in a class-room or simulated real-world setting, ask questions and so forth. They believe that a 5-day introductory program that every immigrant will receive as a first thing they must do upon arrival will be sufficient. This is your department Hermione." continued Harry.

"The basic flow will be like this. Immigration will receive a certain amount of immigrants each week. They will be put up in temporary housing set up just for this purpose, they will stay here for only up to a week as they trickle in over the course of a week, during that week they will also get checked-in by the Health dept. to make sure everyone is up to date on vaccinations and that no-one has anything contagious to spread through the communities, and possibly administer cures for simple chronic diseases at this stage; then they will stay there the following week as they attend your 5-day intro. classes, after which, they will be transitioned to Ginny's group to get them moved into their new permanent housing."

"Ginny's group will have been prepared in advance for them by that time, because before they even left Earth, a data packet from our Immigrations customs office Earth-side will have sent her dept. a work order dossier of requirements for each person or family, same as they will send your dept. Hermione, a work-order dossier of each person's existing education level, any unique requirements or skills they already have, whatever you will need to help them succeed. All of that will be sorted during prep. work at the Immigration in-processing on Earth. As I said I still need someone from our Council side to head this for me, but I have staff and structural ideas in mind about how it will work, pending ICW involvement and their approvals." continued Harry.

"So, what do you think so far, does that help explain it some more?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, I think you've put a lot of thought into this. I'm sure that if all these experts you are bringing in can do the job, I can do my part." said Gin.

"That's the spirit Gin." replied Harry.

"What about you Mione." asked Harry.

"It sounds like a good plan to me Harry. The first thing I thought of after just taking at face value that this 5-day program and learning modules are all that you say they are is what happens for people's education after that 5-day intro. Is there opportunity to go on to more advanced learning for professional skill sets?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, very much so. I just haven't gotten to that yet. Plus, for those parts we will need more time to work out details and staffing for. We first need to focus on initial immigration indoc. working right for everyone equally across the board, at speed, with big queues in and out and repeat until we get through the large waves of people we are bound to have at some point. But, yes, we have begun sketching out that after that 5-day intro., we will offer a trade school path, and a professional school path. the trade school path can be transitioned into directly out of the 5-day intro. and depending on what they sign up for can be 1-6 months of training, most of that time is in practical journeyman type work since the knowledge itself is downloaded nightly." answered Harry.

"The professional path looks like there will be a type of secondary education on all the Alteran basics of math, science, applied sciences, arts, what have you then followed by the university level equivalents or military school equivalents. These will probably be programs anywhere from 2-6 months long for secondary's and military enlisted and 6-12 months long for university and military officers. But, we need more time to design those. I also hope that once we get through several waves of people just through indoc. we can turn around and have some of those new people enlisted to your department to expand and increase the scale of the indoc. programs so that we can handle larger and larger groups over time until we reach whatever the point of diminishing returns are for scaling out these programs. To this end, I want our first wave through this system to be rather small and consist of early adopters, including ICW supplied staff who will perform certain functions in this work flow, then give the whole thing at least a one week break to assess and get our early adopters into the programs they need to be in." Harry continued.

"Does that answer your question Mione?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but when we have time I would like to start figuring out what the longer term higher education plans are. Not so that we can start them up day one, but so that we have something to tell people when they ask, what their opportunities will be. Also, do you have any idea yet based on your expected staff numbers or buildings you will put up to start with, what type of numbers of people you think we can handle at the start?" said Mione.

"Yes, but please don't hold me to these numbers because as I said in the beginning, a number of assumptions could change to revise these results, including I could decide to put more resources into a part of the equation different that what I have currently sketched out. But, here is what my goal is to be able to support on the first day we open our doors. I want to be able to handle 4,500 people per new class each week. Meaning 4,500 new immigrants moving across the great pond each week, settling in their temporary housing, smelling the Alteran air for the first time, getting cleared by the Health dept. and getting ready for their 5-day intro. class to start the following Monday. Then repeat this each week until we either need to expand it to handle a larger number or whatever." said Harry.

"To accomplish the logistics of this I expect to put up at least 3 stargates side by side at whatever location on Earth is to become our immigration office. I am going by safe estimates without using any of our abilities to augment power on stargates to keep them open longer than their standard designed times, which is about 38 minutes per connection. So, to leave room for human error while assuming we get good at moving queues of people across. I want to have the gates open for a standard 8-hour workday, 1 gate for immigrating people, another 1 gate for their baggage and other moving materials, and another 1 gate dedicated for official/government use for travelers and materials. Assume about 30 minutes out of 40 we can move people at appx. 4 per minute, which means the immigration processing office needs to be on the ball and getting their job upstream in the queue well in advance of travel times, then we can move about 1,440 people per day this way or up to 7,200 per week per such location. This gives us some additional slack since we only want 4,500 per week from our in-processing side to start with." continued Harry.

"Now my thought is that if this goes crazy and the ICW wants to move 20,000 people per day or something, then we just need to scale everything out. We have enough Asuran personnel to scale it as much as we need to, but I might need to request more Asgard experts in certain areas if that happens, but no problem if it does, we'll be ready for it. As for your side on education, how we would scale out if we need to, depends on purposing some of the first waves of immigrants into jobs to help you do that, we can double up on class sizes if we learn that won't be a problem, etc. We have the resources to build as many buildings as you will need. Also, Gin I know the more I talk about building a lot of buildings you probably think your jobs gets harder and harder but, you will not believe how simple that part of the job is with Alteran and Asgard molecular construction devices on the scale the industrial ships have with the Asgard's and Asurans at the control. That actually will be the easy part." Concluded Harry.

"While you girls are overseeing this for the people on immigration to education and housing, I will be focusing on other things like getting the central city fusion district built, and government buildings built for the likes of the ICW or any other group that will need such facilities, dealing with the political fallout which there will always be some of. As well as the rest of the strategic projects, and growing our government in each of the other areas as well. I might even have to the lead the Immigration function myself until or unless I can find someone else to take that on before we get started. I'm thinking I could kill two birds with one stone if I throw a bone to the ICW and let them staff this position on the Council, that might them let feel more comfortable if they own that part of the process anyway. So, what do you girls think? Are you onboard with this?" said Harry.

"Yeah Harry, I'm on board" said Ginny.

"Me too, Harry." said Mione.

"Okay then, great." said Harry.

"Well ladies, I have some more fun questions to ask you now."

"Yeah, Harry? You scare me with all these agenda items you keep coming up with." said Mione.

"Oh, maybe this will be a tough one I don't know. So, when do you want to make the move with me to Atlantis? and I know Ginny has her parents blessing now, but Mione since your parents aren't in on the big secret certainly they have no idea? Do they know you are going to move at all? Or what do you plan to tell them? Do you want to let them in on the secret now? We could do that too if you want, if you're sure they won't go blabbing to the muggle government? I'm not ready to deal with them yet." asked Harry.

"Well Harry, you're right for my side, I could go whenever at this point. So, I will leave it to what Hermione decides." said Ginny.

"Hmm. Good questions Harry. It would be lot for them to take in, I guess we could just ask them to promise ahead of time knowing that it's a big secret of the wizarding world that they might be inclined to tell the muggle government about but they can't if we trust them with it. I guess we could tell them, then the whole plan would be easier to get across to them and I wouldn't have to lie to them anymore. Now that they know we are engaged they should take all of this very seriously at this point." answered Hermione.

"Good. You're right. I hate having you be in a position to lie to them. Let's tell them and get the whole thing straight with them. They've kept the wizarding world secret all this time, and we could just couch that in the same vein for them for now." replied Harry.

"When do you want to do it?" asked Harry.

"How about I call them and ask them to let us come over for dinner tonight to talk to them? Don't worry I will tell them it's not because I'm pregnant. That will be the first thing they think we'd ask to meet them about. Gin, do you want to come too?" said Mione.

"Nah, that's okay. You deserve to have some time alone with Harry, especially with your parents over something like this. I think I will go home and spend some time with my parents while you're doing the same." answered Gin.

"Ok, if you're sure Gin." said Mione.

"Yeah, it's good, I think it's a good idea, I think this will be the first time your parents see you and Harry together alone since you've been a couple. I think it will be good for them and for you." said Ginny.

"Okay then. Harry, good for you?" asked Mione.

"Yeah, but if we need to go prove it to them tonight is it okay Gin if we go without you? You'll be okay to miss that trip? or do you want us to come get you for that." asked Harry.

"No, you guys go ahead."

"Ok, if you're sure."

...

_A/N: In my fantasy-land Hr. parents are Wendell and Monica Granger. I'm going on the hope that when Hr. sent her parents to Australia that she let them keep their first names. We'll never know._

Later that evening after dinner at the Grangers...

"So, pumpkin. I know you invited yourselves tonight to tell us something important. So what's on your mind?" asked Wendell Granger

"Well Mum and Dad, this is a big secret, like the existence of wizards and witches secret. So, can I get you two to promise that you will never tell this secret to anyone, at least until I tell you that you can?"

"Sure, dear." answered Monica Granger, "If the secret is that big, of course we will. We wouldn't want to get you into any trouble."

"Okay, Mum and Dad. I'm glad you were able to accept the existence of wizards and witches so easily because this one is going to seem just as incredible. At first you probably won't want to believe me. But, we can prove it to you and we will directly after if you want us too." said Mione.

"So, recently after the big battle at the end of Hogwarts last year that I told you about? You remember?" started Mione.

"Oh yes dear, we won't be forgetting about any of that any time soon." answered Monica.

"Well, I told you the importance of Harry's role in it. Well, one of the things that happened that allowed him to finally defeat that evil wizard was that Harry was able to find and unite three very powerful and legendary magical artifacts, three items that are so ancient that many had begun to believe they were a fairy tale even in the magical world. Well, it turned out that Harry's family had one in their position forever and no one knew what it was but the late Professor Dumbledore suspected and he left us clues to prove it and help us find the other two." said Mione.

Mione figures that just enough of the truth is good enough for now, they don't need to hear the whole saga of the deathly hallows, the story would be lost on them anyway for the most part.

"So, anyway as I said Harry was able to find and unite these items that were said to be able to work together in some fashion. It gave Harry enough power to defeat this evil wizard but, what happened next was most unexpected." continued Mione.

"Harry, do you want to continue with the story, since it happened to you?" asked Mione.

"No, Mione, actually I like the way you tell the story better. Or if you want I could bring out my 'memory projector' and just show them the memories I showed you and the Weasley's and the Minister, etc.?" answered Harry.

"Actually Harry, now that I recall how those memories go, I think it will be fun to show the memories. But, I'll start it off with the same question that you used when you first showed this to the Ministry." replied Mione.

"Mum, Dad. Do you believe in aliens?" asked Mione.

"Then Harry pulled out his customized destiny orb and showed the memories of him explaining this to the Ministry, the same set of memories he has shown others."

...

"Whoa! pumpkin!" said Wendell. "The lost city of Atlantis? Merlin? Aliens who are our ancestors from millions of years ago? space-ships? Oh good lord! This I have to see to believe." said Wendell.

"Mum? What about you?" asked Mione.

"Oh yeah dear. If all of that is true, you have to show us." replied Monica.

"Okay, but remember you have to keep this secret. We are actually working with the magical government already to begin to work out how we can reveal this information to the bulk of the magical community, only about a dozen of them know so far beside us. We need to put the word out correctly. And the muggle government can't know until after we have the magical world sorted out. But, don't worry we plan to let the muggle governments know too, just in the right order, okay?" said Mione.

"Sure pumpkin. No problem. It's not like anyone would believe us anyway you know. Just like your magic. It's easy to keep secret something incredible when you know no one would believe you anyway." answered Wendell.

"Okay. So, Harry shall we?" asked Mione.

"You don't want to warn them first so they know what to expect?" asked Harry.

"No. They seem so enthusiastic. Let's surprise them." answered Mione.

"Okay then, but everyone let's stand, it will be easier that way." said Harry.

_***Mione, this one is on you dear. I know you've never done this. But, you need to learn some time. You are already keyed into command protocols on the Orion, so just mentally command through your PNA to the Orion and order it to beam us up, all you need to say is 'Orion 4 to beam up.' and it will automatically authenticate you by your DNA lock on your PNA and your voice, then it will lock onto the 4 closest life signs to the PNA and away we go.* said Harry.**_

_***Okay, Harry I'll do it. But if we die, I'm gonna kill you.* replied Mione.**_

_***Fair enough, sweetheart. If you want to make a real show of it, before you do it, will your PNA to turn visible in front of them and speak the command out loud, they will think they've died and gone to star trek or something.***_

"Mum, Dad, are you ready?" asked Mione.

"Ready for what dear?" asked Monica.

At that, Monica and Wendell witness the very high tech cool looking sci-fi armband appear on Mione's left forearm, and then hear her say:

"Orion, 4 to beam up" ordered Mione.

~a bright white flash of light surround each of them accompanied by a sharp tone they've never heard before yet for some reason oddly relate to the sound of a transporter beam~

"Oh, holy mother of bleep. What in the world?" exclaimed Wendell.

"She did say space-ships dear." answered Monica.

After many rounds of oh my god, ooh and ahh and isn't this amazing, seeing the control chair operate, holograms and a view of the Earth, they got further shocked by a trip through the stargate for a quick visit to Atlantis followed by an opportunity for them to meet Merlin. The strange thing was they weren't willing to fully believe all this was happening to them until they met Merlin and -he- explained how real it all was, which is ironic since he isn't even really Merlin, that point got lost on them somewhere along the way.

... Later

"So, Mum and Dad," started Hermione. "The reason we started this entire conversation and decided to share this secret with you was to let you know that since Harry and I are engaged now. Both Ginny and I have decided to drop out of our last year of Hogwarts and join Harry here on Atlantis full-time effective immediately to help him build this new home-world for our people. I couldn't very well tell you I was moving out and moving in with Harry and not tell you the place we would be moving to is currently orbiting a planet 4.3 light years from Earth. And well -that- required all this explanation. So, Mummy and Daddy, was this letting you in on it done easily enough for you?" said Hermione.

"Hmm. Hermione dear. Was that your way of trying to be cheeky about all this at the end there?" asked Monica.

"Well, yeah. I am learning from Harry that showing a little sense of humor once in awhile reduces stress." replied Hermione.

"Hmm. Yes, well. I suppose you're right. Given the strange world you live in which just got exponentially stranger, I guess you can't have a normal conversation with us. So, I'll have to let it pass." replied Monica.

"It's getting late dear. Why don't you take us home and let us digest this. Maybe we'll watch a few star trek re-runs so we can compare notes and someday you can show us how well this battleship of yours measures up to the Enterprise." said Monica.

"Pfft." mumbled Harry. "Enterprise, indeed. I'll show you Enterprise."

"What was that dear? asked Monica.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Ahem. Okay, let's go home then." said Harry.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

**www fanfiction net / myforums/r2r4l/5609832/**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 35

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

9/4/98

"Hey Gin, Hey Mione. Good morning." said Harry.

"Morning Harry." said both girls.

"Guys, why don't you spend the day packing to get ready to move while I go take care of some things on Atlantis? When I get back this afternoon we can go to Gringotts and then do that big shopping spree I suggested."

...

Later on Atlantis.

"Merlin, do you know how to operate Janus' time machine?" asked Harry.

"I do Harry, why?" answered Merlin

"I am working on a personal project to create AIA's for my parents. I was going to ask some wizards that knew them to give me pensieve memories of them to help me set up their voice and personalities. But, I had a strange dream that we could use the time machine, go back to before they were killed, scan a copy of all their memories, and then make a perfect AIA for them that way." said Harry.

"Yes, that is definitely doable but are you sure you want to do this? They won't be you're real parents you know? They won't age and so forth. Also, no matter what you see and what you feel we should not change anything in that timeline. We should just go, stay cloaked and out of reach, scan them from a distance and then return." suggested Merlin.

"I agree, I don't want to change anything, that would be a mistake." replied Harry.

"Okay, when do you want to do this?" asked Merlin.

"Now." answered Harry.

"Okay, let's head down to the secondary gate-ship bay."

On the way to the bay, Harry mentally commanded Orion through his TNA to return to Atlantis on autopilot to pick them up with the time-ship. They then took Orion back to Earth orbit and flew the time-ship out of the landing bay.

"Okay, Harry, what is our time and destination?" asked Merlin.

"Our destination is Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow. I have uploaded the coordinates. I was part of the Fidelius charm that kept the house hidden back then so, I should still be able to get to it now. The date is 30 October 1981 before they were murdered. I figure we should arrive around midnight so there is a good chance everyone is asleep." answered Harry.

Alright Harry, we have arrived at your precise coordinates. Picking up three life signs in the house if you don't include the cat. One is a tiny version of yourself, as expected. The others are a male and female matching the age of your parents. I would say we are exactly where we need to be. Do you want me to proceed with the full brain and memory scans?" said Merlin.

"Yes, thank you." replied Harry.

Two full brain and memory scans later, they returned to their original time as if only seconds had gone by in normal time. They returned to the Orion and flew the time-ship back to Atlantis.

"Here are the storage crystals with your parents scans Harry." said Merlin.

"Thanks Merlin. I will go finish setting up my AIA's later. replied Harry.

...

Harry visited the bio lab...

"Ayiana, how are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Just fine Harry, how are you?" replied Ayiana.

"Good. I got your message that you wanted to see me in regard to your progress with the crew of the Aurora. You saw them in VR yesterday didn't you?" said Harry.

"Yes. We had a great conversation with them. At first it took some convincing that they were not still aboard the Aurora and that it wasn't some kind of trick. The effects of being in stasis and VR for so long I'm afraid. However it was good to have Admiral Helia there because she knew just the right security protocols to convince Captain Dawson that we were telling the truth." replied Ayiana.

"So, what do they want to do?" asked Harry.

"The entire crew decided to go with option 1, to have their consciousness transferred to a new clone body of themselves. Since we recently learned that even the Asgard with their clones can still achieve ascension if assisted and the fact that our clones do not have the degenerative or reproductive problems of theirs, everyone feels the same as the crew of the Tria, that they want to help restore our civilization." answered Ayiana.

"That's terrific. So, what are the next steps for them?" asked Harry.

"We have already taken the necessary DNA samples of their living tissue and have begun generating clones for them. The process takes six months. The first month is a standard incubation period for the cloned cells to produce a healthy vector for a synthetically produced equivalent of an oocyte of the subjects original mother. Then during the second month we allow the egg to develop into an early-stage embryo. Then for the third month we use an accelerated embryo aging pod to grow the clone to the full mature age of the original subject. In this case for each individual we will restore them to their age at the moment they first entered stasis. After that three-month period of clone development is completed we will perform the consciousness transfer, after which each person requires appx. 3 more months of physical and occupational therapy to before they are physically fit to return to duty." explained Ayiana.

"That's great Ayiana. Thank you." replied Harry.

...

Back on Earth, Harry and the girls went to Gringotts and he obtained a debit card that he could use for all purchases in the muggle world against his Gringotts account. With this in hand, all three of them shopped and picked out a large variety of muggle and magical wardrobe for every occasion and season. Then they went to the best music and movie store and bought a copy of every album or video in the store in the latest formats and bought the best TV and stereo systems money could buy. He knew that he would copy all this to Alteran digital formats before too long but until then they would get by with the standard gear. By the end of the day he had all their new gear and all their packed bags from the Burrow, the Grangers, and Grimmauld Place beamed up to the Orion cargo areas.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione said their goodbyes to all their families but promised they would see them around a lot. Harry also promised to return soon to setup his custom-designed star-door at the Grimmauld Place safe-house specifically for family use. Until then, Arthur can always get in touch with them using his WNA.

...

Over the course of the next week, Ayiana, Helia, and Harry put Ginny and Mione through a custom series of Alteran knowledge modules using the new overnight learning hardware they invented and the modules the team have started coming up with. Both girls obtained the knowledge of Alteran and Asgard language, Alteran mathematics, Alteran history, university level knowledge of business and personnel management, expert knowledge of their roles as Councilors of Interior and Education, respectively; then the expertise on Alteran scientific knowledge of zpe, practical and theory, respectively; then they each got a basic course in the use of sub-space communications, computer consoles, and ship piloting.

On Friday, 9/6/98 Harry was asked to come to the Ministry for a follow-up meeting with the ICW and a new committee they have formed for this initiative. He left the girls on Atlantis and attended alone this time, so that they could continue training with Ayiana and Helia.

"Hello Mr. Potter, thank you for joining us today." greeted Mishra Samal, Supreme Mugwump. "We have a few more people to meet with you today. After returning from our briefings by you on the state of our Alteran legacy, I called a full meeting of the ICW. I essentially used the same technique you did albeit in our own way of course to display the memories of our meetings and demonstrations with you to the membership." continued Mishra.

"Allow me to introduce the honorable Anatoly Novykh, the ICW representative for Russia, the honorable Diana Bonnet, the ICW representative for France, and the honorable Angus Leatherby, the ICW representative for the UK." continued Mishra.

"It was surprisingly not difficult to get everyone to believe we weren't off our rocker considering the great detail you gave us and our ability to show them what we saw directly from our memories. That having been said, we quickly moved to several motions from the floor in regard to how to respond to your request." continued Mishra.

"The first question of course is whether or not we would inform the magical world masses of this and endorse an opportunity for those who wish it, to emigrate to this new world. It might surprise you to know that motion passed with overwhelming support." continued Mishra.

"Following that it was far more tumultuous with motions for this and that and amendments heaped on top of amendments, all basically toward the aim of determining how exactly we would go about this, and our relationship as a government with you and your new government, and so forth. It may interest you to know that one of your suggestions actually managed to help us form a consensus around an approach both for within our own organization and how we could manage a joint effort with our muggle counterparts, at your suggestion." continued Mishra.

"We have formed a new ICW Alteran Standing Committee that consists of the five members that are a mirror of the five permanent members of the muggle UN Security Council, which are: China, USA, Russia, France, and UK. I've just introduced you to the representatives for Russia, France, and the UK, and the ones from China and the USA you already know. I will maintain a presence on the committee as ex-officio chair of this committee and liaison back to the full ICW." continued Mishra.

And what we propose is the following: We would like to for the ICW, through a rotating member of this five-member council to have a seat on your Alteran Council to ensure good representation for our government. We have decided that in allowing the magical populations of the world to emigrate that we would not also duplicate all of the member governments with their own sovereignty on Altera Nova, instead we would operate our own adjunct office of the ICW on Altera Nova, to semi-autonomously govern our population, as you suggested and consider all of those who emigrate to be dual citizens of the Earth and Altera Nova magical communities." said Mishra.

"What do you think of this proposal so far Mr. Potter?" asked Mishra.

"So far, I am in agreement. It sounds like a fairly good representation of how I hoped you would respond. I will reserve judgment on the whole of your proposals until I hear all of it though. I am curious though, perhaps it has been my own bad experiences with politics in the past but I expected this to be a harder sell. I know why I think this is good for you to do, but what has the ICW sold on this?" responded Harry.

"That's a fair question Mr. Potter. For one, you may find it more difficult to persuade individuals on the ground as it were than us as a government. You will still need to convince people this is in their own best interest. However from the global government's perspective there are several things we just could not afford to pass up: (1) the end of secrecy and the ability of magical people to live openly and freely among the inhabitants of the world, we have dearly wished to be able to do this for a very long time; (2) you offer us to be the first pioneers of a paradise world that is more than twice the size of Earth; (3) it is plain to all of us now the real dangers in the galaxy and the threats that could come to Earth, we are not prepared to deal with those things as we are and we believe throwing in our lot with you and to embrace our Alteran heritage will allow us to not only survive but thrive in the way that the future seems to be heading; and (4) is really a combination of all the things this new world has to offer: a cure for squibs, lycanthropes, and possibly many other previously incurable maladies, as well as enhancing and improving our magic itself, to make us stronger than we ever have been." concluded Mishra.

"Thank you Supreme Mugwump, that is a good summary of it. I agree with you. I just want to ask then, you say it will be up to me to persuade the population but will you at least inform them of these very reasons that you have given to endorse this? I think that will go a long way to having people take us seriously." asked Harry.

"Oh, yes indeed Mr. Potter. I was only expressing that we will have our work cut out for us on that front. There is a condition that the ICW voted to propose before we agree: We understand your reasoning to not want certain dark creatures on Altera Nova and we would agree to destroy all Dementors, they will serve no purpose for us going forward but for the rest they are still often sought after to harvest for potion ingredients and wand cores, and so forth. Would it be possible using your technology to create a private game reserve for these type of creatures that is secure so that they cannot roam the planet free but could still be kept?" asked Mishra.

"I can agree to that. We could look at a couple of options. I could create a shielded game reserve as you suggest in a remote part of the world that could serve this purpose, or I could find an otherwise dead small planetary body the size of say a small moon, move it to an orbit of Altera Nova, terraform it, then we can dedicate a small world just to that sort of thing. So yes, we can find a way to accommodate that." answered Harry.

"Supreme Mugwump, I have a request of my own. Since you wish to form an adjunct office of the ICW on Altera Nova and serve as part of the government, would you be willing then also to supply a significant amount of qualified staff to support our efforts in processing immigration and transition? It would probably be very helpful and comforting to our people to have some friendly faces who are familiar with their culture assisting in many of those processes so that the entire thing is not completely alien to them on day one?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter that will be fine. We would have asked you to allow us to participate at that level anyway. So, definitely you can count on our help." answered Mishra.

"That is great news. If there are no other conditions or concerns I will accept, of course we will need to reserve final acceptance on both our parts until we get this in writing and ratified by each of our governing councils. But, I approve of this. What is the next step then in regard to the UN? Do you want to call for them to meet with us immediately or do you want to wait until we have informed our people and begun an immigration program before we bring them into it?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. In regard to the UN, do you have a preference?" asked Mishra.

"Yes, I would prefer we keep a potential meeting with the UN security council as a contingency plan for now. I plan to personally introduce myself to the American muggle star gate program at their SGC and formally request to speak to their President with the aim of convincing -him- to take this to the UN security council. In that way, the situation might be more manageable -within- the muggles own geopolitics if they break the news themselves, possibly leading to a smoother ride with them as a whole. The more they are willing to play ball the more carrots I can dangle in front of them to incentify them." concluded Harry.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, we will agree to your approach. Let us get started within the magical world, while you choose the right moment to go to the American SGC to start that ball rolling. I assume that you feel as we do that if they simply choose not to cooperate that we will then go to our counterparts in the UN security council to call our own conference?" said Mishra.

"Exactly my thoughts, Supreme Mugwump."

"So, Mr. Potter what do you want to do for next steps?" asked Mishra.

"I would like to pick one central location for now where I can post a few star-gates for your use to begin preparations for all this. A place that might someday also be a good locale for any one in the world who would want to immigrate to port-key to, coordinate immigration details and so forth. Also, our governments would use one of these gates for our personnel to travel back and forth. Once you identify that location, we can ward it from muggles and secure it and I can put together a committee of people to begin planning immigration, indoctrination training, and housing with counterparts from your government. You just need to let me know where you want me to set this up and when you would like me to send our people to begin working out details with you. After that, I would think you would prepare some kind of announcements to be circulated in wizarding newspaper and wireless, and someone at each ministry prepared to answer questions from their constituents as they come in." answered Harry.

"Also something else to consider when you get to the step of releasing the information publicly via newspapers, wireless, and the ministries is that despite all our attempts at keeping our world secret, I would think at that point, certain muggles will become aware of this as sometimes news travels in directions we don't always want it to. Whether its muggle relatives of half-bloods or muggleborns who happen to see a magical newspaper, or do we know for a fact that no muggle spies regularly receive subscriptions to magical papers even now? I would imagine at least some of these muggle heads of state you all deal with, deal under the table to get their intelligence any way they could. So, I would suggest we time that for sometime after I've made some contact with the SGC because at that point if information starts to leak anyway that might be all the remaining leverage I need to get them to go to the UN before it gets away from them." concluded Harry.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, it sounds like we are in agreement. I will let you know soon when and where we want to start getting ready to prepare for this announcement." concluded Mishra.

...

Meanwhile several more days pass and various people make good progress on their projects, on 9/12/98 Mione and Gin finished their training programs and Harry finished redesigning his expedition pendant and integrating his parents memories into AIA's for them. It took a little while but they got used to the idea of being AIA's for Harry in this new world of his. It took a little while for Harry to get used to that too. It is a weird role reversal as his parents are essentially his personal digital servants now. He figured he didn't think that idea through enough but they've all adjusted to it now. James is particularly proud to be helping his son with his new city-ship called the Marauder, and Lily couldn't be more tickled that the whole thing is called 'Project Lily'.

Harry took the opportunity to perform a complete makeover on his expedition pendant. He started over by creating a new pendant made from neutronium-naquadah nanites and the new one is no longer shaped like a pyramid it is flat and egg-shaped with smooth round edging and a hole through the top for a simple but impervious gold chain. If anyone asks who doesn't need to know, it's just his good luck charm. This pendant is now capable of channeling zpe as a focus for him. He re-created the pocket dimension capability within it, except that from now on he does not have to manually open or close the pendant nor does he have to physically remove anything.

He can will objects to appear or return to his pocket dimension using his mastery of zpe and his telekinesis. The whole reason he performed this upgrade is because he wants to be able to as a matter of routine, use the contents of his lab, including his holo projector to be able to project his new James and Lily AIA's directly into the room with no noticeable effort on his part and from there his entire private lab can continue to operate in complete security with no-one knowing he is carrying his lab around his neck. He has taken to storing all kinds of useful items in there including a molecular construction device, a nanite-swarm because you never know when you might need one, etc.

...

"Well, Councilor Weasley and Councilor Granger, how do you feel now that you are all trained up? Ready to take on the galaxy?" asked Harry.

"We will feel much better when we can be called Councilor Potter and Councilor Black, but we're all set. What is the big surprise you said you have for us?" asked Ginny.

"Okay, Ginny and Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to...my parents, James and Lily Potter."

At that moment perfect replicas of what 21 year old James and 21 year old Lily looked like on October 30, 1980 appeared before the girls. James nearly a carbon copy of Harry except for the eyes, and Lily with long beautiful red hair and the same bright emerald green eyes of Harry.

Ginny and Hermione stood there with equal looks of shock on their faces, having each brought their hands cupped over their mouths and Mione said..."Harry...how did you do this?"

At this point James seized the initiative and said, "Well, Harry, in the true spirit of a Marauder...cheated of course." He said with a big proud beaming smile on his face.

Lily took that opportunity to say what she has been dying to say: "Oh let me look at you two beauty's. So you are the ladies who swept my young Harry off his feet. Harry has told us so much about you of course. I can't wait to have you girls tell me some juicy secrets of Harry's Hogwarts days." said Lily.

"Mum..." exclaimed Harry.

"Okay Harry," continued Mione. "Are you going to tell us how you did this or am I going to have to hex you with my brand new uber-powerful neutronium-naquadah wand?"

"Alright, alright" said Harry. It's simple, I took our forbidden time-machine to the past the day before my Mum and Dad, you-know, and Merlin scanned their full brain patterns and memories, and I uploaded them to my Project Lily AI's?" answered Harry.

"Oh, is that all? Okay then, no sweat. I thought you were going to tell me you went back in time or performed some kind of necromancy or something? Wait, what? you went back in time? Harrrrry?! Do you know how dangerous that is?" said Mione.

"My dear Mione, I do believe it is you who first took me on my very first jaunt backwards in time, and in that particular case we -did- change events. It just so happens that I was extremely careful and changed nothing, just got the scans, and left." said Harry.

"So, anyway guys Whadya think, pretty realistic huh? Well look, we're going to hit a big milestone in a couple of days with our new home world, why don't we take a short vacation back home, visit your parents, we can set up my new star-door at the safe-house, and chill for a bit?"

Harry turns off the AIA projections and lets the girls do all the driving this time. Since they are now fully qualified, Mione dials the star gate to send them back to the Orion and Ginny beams them down.

"I'm very proud of you girls, you know. You're fully qualified Alterans now. Do you guys want to help me install this new star-door?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry," said Gin. "But we have to talk about you naming things. 'star-door'?"

"Yeah, it's a scaled down star gate but on the size of a door specifically meant to be used as a door. So what's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"I don't know, just sounds dumb to me." replied Gin.

"Alright you two stop bickering like an old married couple already." said Mione.

"Here Harry, let me install this then. Can you open your expedition pendant for me and get out the material please?" asked Mione.

As Harry does as requested and removes all the materials she needs for the new star-door and just sat back with Gin on his lap and watched her work, thinking 'its good to be king'.

"Okay Harry, its all done on this end except for the Potentia power supply. Did you install everything on the other end at our foyer?" asked Mione.

"I did, but I don't have a Potentia with me, you'll have to go back to the Orion to get one. I can't carry a Potentia inside the pocket dimension of my expedition pendant. Harry will go boom." said Harry.

"Okay be right back guys, you stay comfortable, I'll get it." said Mione.

Mione beamed up to the Orion, got a Potentia from its storage and beamed back down and plugged it into the star-door's power supply.

"Walla." announced Mione.

"Is that the right magic word to use in a situation like this Mione? I was thinking something more like Abracadabra." said Harry.

"It's my work well done, I'll pick my own magic word." said Mione, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"Okay, so how do you know it worked, did you test it yet?" asked Harry.

"I'm working on it." replied Mione.

As Mione pushed the button to dial a connection to it's partner door on Atlantis in the foyer to their penthouse suite. The containment shield snapped into place followed by the visible ~Kawoosh~ behind the shield as planned, the energy shunted off. Harry surreptiously looked to his PNA to check the readings on the star-door capacitor to see if the vortex energy re-charged it as expected, it did. At this rate he thinks, we'll never actually drain this Potentia. Meanwhile, Mione sent a destiny orb through the gate, door, whatever to verify it travels properly to the other side and all worked as expected. It did.

"Okay, test completed. Looks good."

"Alright then, great job Mione. Me and Gin are knackered from watching you work though." said Harry.

"Oh hardy, har, har."

They spent a couple hours making the rounds at both sets of parents and having them all come over to Grimmauld Place to get the secret of the room from Ginny, she is still the secret keeper. And then showed them how to use the star-door. To prove that it works, they activated it and all of them went through to Atlantis. Consequently they got a nice tour of their penthouse suite which thoroughly impressed everyone and made a few jealous as well. On the way back Mione picked up her destiny orb, because that test was a one way trip. After everyone went home the trio went back to Atlantis to get ready for the big day of settling on Altera Nova.

...

9/14/98

"Merlin, contact all command staff and tell them to make the fleet ready for departure to our new home world. The two city-ship refineries will remain here to continue the mining operations as planned, the rest will rendezvous at Altera Nova." said Harry.

"Will do Harry." replied Merlin.

Gathered on the command deck for the grand occasion is Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Niam, Merlin, Helia, and Ayiana.

"Harry, Atlantis reports that all 20 battleships are docked, and all 5 city-ships and the 2 shipyard city-ships are secured and ready for hyper-space travel." reported Merlin.

"Very well, launch and take us to Altera Nova." ordered Harry.

10 seconds later...

"We have arrived in orbit of Altera Nova." said Merlin

"That was awfully fast." said Ginny.

"Well, with three fully charged Potentia our city-ships can travel several million light years in only a few hours, so I expect most of the time it took us to get from Alpha Centauri to here was time to spin up and cool down the hyper-drives." replied Harry.

"Okay, Niam, you can take your four Asuran city-ships and the two shipyard city-ships to Asura Nova and land and begin your settlement. We will land Atlantis in her new berth and begin to do the same on Altera Nova.

~bright flash of light~ and Niam transported to his flag-ship and the 6 city-ships under his command begin to move off toward Asura Nova.

"Okay Merlin, slowly take us into the atmosphere, bring up the forward ground display on the main viewer so we can see the sights a bit as we approach our landing." ordered Harry.

As they began decelerating into the atmosphere, once the turbulence they caused cleared up and they descended out of cloud cover, everyone could be heard oohing and aahing, declaring how beautiful the landscape is as they flew over crystal blue water then great plains and majestic snow-capped mountain ranges, to fly over a large 50km wide great falls that emptied into a large river basin that flowed as far as the eye could see. As Atlantis approached her berth, one could see how care was taken to select an ideal location to settle their Capitol City, a 100km diameter man-made lake surrounded by mild rolling hills and great plains, the view was breathtaking as Atlantis slowly descended into her new home setting down in the middle of her new little lake. As she settled on the surface, stabilizing arms and feet came out of the bottom and sides of the six great piers and pushed themselves into the firmament of the sides of the lake to lock the city in place. Later, construction engineers will build majestic bridges from the shore to each of the six major piers.

"Well everyone, Whadya think of our new home?"

"Nice, very nice." said Gin, snuggling up to his side.

"Yes, beautiful Harry. You chose a good spot." said Mione.

"A beautiful location Harry, I especially like the way you created a man made lake for Atlantis to berth in. She was always made to sit atop water. Our ancestors will be proud." said Ayiana.

"I agree Harry," said Helia. "We will love it here."

"Great. I'm glad everyone is as excited about this as I am. The ICW is getting onboard with building a branch of the magical world here. The Asgard will be here in a few days to help us start constructing infrastructure and in a couple weeks we will be ready to start our first major shipbuilding project."


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

www fanfiction net forum Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM 151870

** forum/Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM/151870/ **

**A/N: I am going to try something a little bit different for **_**this chapter only**_**. More narration in this chapter to move the plot forward faster. People keep complaining we haven't gotten to the SGC yet so, assuming that I have provided enough background to cover the plots in some of these scenes I will try to advance us on the calendar a bit. 3 months is going to pass in this chapter whereas the previous 3 months occupied the first 35 chapters. From there I expect to resume my normal pace except we will jump forward in time faster as we will be **_**more or less**_** keeping in step with the original SG series timeline **_**to some extent**_**.**

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 36

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

During the period from 9/17/98 to 12/9/98, all plans more or less developed and progressed on schedule.

On 9/17/98, A squadron of four Asgard Beliskner class battle cruisers, two Asgard heavy industrial construction and materials ships and twelve Asgard transport vessels ferrying the 7,200 volunteer senior personnel in the 24 various professions arrived at Altera Nova, led by Commander Hermiod. Chief Geneticist Heimdall accompanied the squadron with a full genetics lab and volunteer research subjects to work with Councilor Ayiana, as planned.

Harry coordinated a program kickoff effort between Commander Hermiod, Councilor Niam, Councilor Weasley, and Councilor Granger and they finished designing and constructing the infrastructure of the new great city. They decided to continue to call the new greater city on the whole Atlantis, but the city-ship itself is now just the main Capitol structure designated for government, military, scientists, and optionally their families at the center.

They built six majestic bridge spans appx 6.5km/4m long between the six major piers of Atlantis and the surrounding shoreline of their man-made lake. From there they laid out an additional 20 km diameter circle around Atlantis that will serve as the center district of the great city. The objective of the fusion district is to provide space and infrastructure for the various diverse cultures who will live on Altera Nova to intermingle and conduct social activity and commerce together.

Radiating out from the city center aligned with the six great piers of Atlantis and their new bridges was laid out six districts with boundaries that reach from the center radiating out to 1000km each. At the interior boundaries and the exterior boundaries, great shield emitters were erected as means to protect the Great City from the rest of the environment of Altera Nova that they do not plan to settle in the near future.

When the shield test was performed, as zoomed into from space the city looked like a blue domed pie-shape with a radius of 1,120 km consisting of six slices where the interior boundary emitters met with the emitters from the inner edge of the central district, with the gleaming city of Atlantis and its majestic central spire at the center. During defensive operations, Atlantis own city shield will be extended to overlap the ground emitters to form a secondary line of defense if an evacuation is ever required. This still left over 90% of the planet surface unsettled for now, but far more than they should need for many generations to come.

On 9/19/98, everyone visited the Burrow to have Hermione's 19th birthday party. Harry gifted Hermione with an expensive diamond necklace interlaced with emeralds with an emerald heart. He explained to Mione and Ginny that he chose their necklaces and engagement rings to match. Which received very enthusiastic thanks from both girls. Everyone came to this party including their circle of closest friends, except one. Ron was a no show. No one but his Mum and Dad missed him at this particular party.

During the party Harry took Bill aside and explained some of his new plans and the plans he is making with the ICW. He explained that he might have to break his promise to Bill about letting him come with him to meet Daniel Jackson considering where Jackson has turned up, but he promised him that if he takes the job he offered which is still on the table, that he anticipates a good chance of there being an opportunity for the two of them to work together. Bill replied that after learning that the rest of his family will be making the move to Altera Nova when it is ready for them to, that he and Fleur agreed he would take the position at that time if it is still available.

On 9/23/98, when the final new shipyard was ready, Harry ordered Merlin to finish preparation for the time-dilation ship building program. Time dilation satellites and augmented gates were placed into orbit of both planets; special automated cargo containers with small sub-light and atmospheric gravity engines that will fit through the gate were built for use with these gates to keep the flow of refined materials going.

Following the completion of that Harry ordered all 12 Asuran battleships currently in the galaxy and the 3 Lantean battleships except Orion, and 1 of the Asuran city-ships to remain in orbit of Altera Nova to continue to provide support and security to Atlantis outside of the time-dilation field. Niam remained behind on Asura Nova inside the time-dilation field with the remaining city-ships and all the shipyard city-ships to oversee the construction program.

On 9/25/98, while city construction was well underway and final preparations for the time-dilation project were almost complete, Harry got an alert from Altera Nova Intelligence henceforth known as the ANI that on a recent mission by SG-1 to BP6-3Q1, Teal'c had been bitten by an insect that caused a viral infection that his symbiote was unable to heal and that which was beginning to mutate him into one of the insects. Additionally their government's NID which typically pays no regard to basic human rights or the consequences of their actions had taken Teal'c for further study, from which Teal'c escaped and was found running loose among the civilian population.

This set off alarm bells with the memory of how the Wraith evolved and Harry decided to personally pay closer attention to what is happening in order to help if necessary prevent an epidemic on Earth of whatever this is, or to prevent the NID from figuring out what it is an weaponizing it. So, he gated over to the Orion which still orbited Earth. Then using the Orion's hologram projector, projected himself invisibly into the command center of the SGC in order to simply watch events unfold and determine if he needed to intervene. He placed Ayiana on standby in case they need her assistance with a cure or quarantine operation. He knocked himself for never bothering to covertly obtain DNS scans of the SG teams so that he could scan for them from orbit, of course it never occurred to him he would ever need to do that until that day. So, he was stuck waiting to see what the SGC could find out from the local police search for Teal'c.

Ultimately, Harry learned that Colonel O'Neill had managed to find Teal'c and their doctors were able to cure him. Harry was preparing to step in when the doctor who helped the NID volunteered to destroy the rest of the venom samples. Figuring this one ended without his need to intervene he quietly observed for a few minutes and returned to Atlantis.

On 9/30/98, the Pegasus Expedition returned with the shipyard city-ship and the 4 Asuran battleships. Subsequently, on 10/1/98 the Alpha Centauri planet AC-Bb and Asura Nova entered time dilation scheduled for 2 months, for completion on 12/1/98. In those 2 months, 8 months passed in time-dilation for the five shipyards to simultaneously construct the four new Nova class fleets, the one new prototype city-ship and all the required ordinance and supplies. During that time, Niam had been given leave to mass-produce enough new Asuran HFR's to fully crew all the new ships and new military units, as well as provide a full scale crew for the Atlantis going forward. At the completion of this all ships and city's were back to their full complement of crew and staff, with Asurans filling in where there is not enough Alterans yet to do the job.

On 10/2/98 Harry was requested by the ICW Alteran Standing Committee henceforth known as the ICW-ASC to make final arrangements and begin next steps for the upcoming immigration program. The ICW-ASC accepted Harry's proposal that their rotating committee member serve on the Alteran Council as Councilor of Immigration, thus killing several birds with one stone. Harry found someone qualified to do that job, Harry found someone the magical world will trust in that job, and met the ICW's requirement for a Council seat.

The ICW-ASC informed Harry that they chose a somewhat secluded wooded area east of Chaumont, France just north of Le Bois Perron that is already secured and warded against muggles by the French Ministry for Magic. This was deemed a perfect location to place a hidden facility to serve as their primary global immigration checkpoint. Not merely for this particular reason, but the current French representative to the ICW-ASC, Diana Bonnet was selected to be the first from the ICW to occupy their seat on the Alteran Council and for now will serve as Councilor of Immigration.

Harry and the ICW constructed a large underground building complex that contained 3 star gates shielded to be undetectable from muggles and magicals alike, and enough logistical and office spaces to handle up to 5,000 people per day. This is considered more than enough since their initial plans only require them to handle less than 2,000 people per day and modest as first efforts go since muggle airports the size of BWI for example, can handle on average 60,000 passengers per day. This facility is jointly staffed by ICW immigration officers, Asuran HFR workers, and Asgard supervisors; these correspond with their equivalent counterparts in the immigration building erected in the new Government, Military, and Immigration district erected at Atlantis.

Councilor Weasley coordinated building infrastructure and housing and development plans with ICW and Asgard counterparts and began several basic but large-scale accelerated agriculture programs in the district dedicated to this purpose to facilitate feeding everyone. Councilor Granger coordinated health check-in and indoctrination training programs with ICW and Asgard counterparts; she commissioned the mass production of WNA's, and a stockpile of the new neutronium-naquadah wands and rings foci. Each graduate of indoctrination will receive these items, they can choose to use either the wand or ring whichever they prefer. The immigration process led by Councilor Bonnet as coordinated with Councilors Weasley and Granger, was successfully set up to Harry's start-up specification to handle up to 4,500 people per week.

It was decided that the very first group to go through would be ICW, other Ministry officials and early adopters who are friends and family of same, along with a number of hand-picked friends and family of the Trio who did not opt to move earlier by special invitation of the Trio. It was agreed that after the phase 1 group, they would pause the program one week to let that group assume the leadership and staff positions that are planned, then up to 4,500 people per week thereafter with proportions of slots available to each country each week based on population. For the largest magical population China that is up to 860 people per week, for the UK it is 40 per week, and so forth. Any unused slots by a given country each week are automatically re-distributed proportionally to any countries that have an overbooking of requests. This complicated scheduling work, handled by Asgard computers and Asgard immigration officials, allowed the wizards and witches involved to breath a sigh of relief and get a first glimpse of how much advanced technology -can- be a useful thing.

It was decided that since most of the local Minister's of Magic conduct an annual 'fireside' chat with their local populations from Christmas Eve to Boxing Day each year, that week would be the time of the general announcement to the magical world. The local ministries would announce this during their public talks, with details to follow immediately in the local magical newspapers. With the word therefore out, the phase 1 early adopters will begin to immigrate on 1/4/99, then the first civilian immigration will be opened up for business on 1/18/99. They do not expect many to come forward with requests this soon after the announcement save for possibly squibs, but this will get the program inaugurated. This coincides with Harry's plan to begin introducing himself to the SGC in early December. Giving him time to socialize the Alteran presence before announcements are made to the magical world en masse and the immigration process begins which will seriously reduce the ability to keep their presence a secret any longer, even from the muggles. They drew up contingency plans to replicate and scale up this 4,500/week facility and staffing to as many equivalent facilities as may become necessary if a very large response is received and they find they need to support larger numbers more quickly.

The final major piece of work for Harry was working with the ICW-ASC to determine how they wanted to go about establishing a currency and the basis for an economy. It was decided since both magical worlds on Earth and Altera Nova would likely co-exist in parallel with people traveling back and forth for some time, that they would brief the Goblin Nation leadership on the secret and invite them to participate. The Goblin king Ragnuk VII took a lot of convincing to even believe such a thing was possible or true, swearing that there is no way the human wizards could in any way be inheritors of an ancient legacy so much greater than they could lay claim too. After much arguing and accusations traded back and forth, hearkening back to the old days of the 17th and 18th century Goblin rebellions, King Ragnuk finally conceded that with so many of the magical population likely to immigrate over time, possibly even the vast majority someday, that their chosen professions and livelihood would be lost if they refused to also create an adjunct office on Altera Nova and participate in this emigration.

The final sticking point and you could really call it three sticking points was Harry's insistence first in general that all banking, business, commerce, and contractual transactions on Altera Nova and with Alteran citizens must be done in accordance with Alteran law; the second point being specifically the permanent and irrevocable treatise that no longer can Goblin's consider goblin-made possessions made as works for hire to be merely leased or rented but instead as full fee simple transfer of title of any said works in perpetuity to the buyer and their heirs unless the customer truly does sign a legal lease or rental agreement; and finally the third point that almost had King Ragnuk spitting his very gnarly teeth out was Harry's insistence that an additional form of currency will be introduced by his government, the Alteran Credit or $AC's, for which the Alteran Treasury department will establish and revise as necessary in its sole discretion, the exchange rate from $AC:Galleons. If the Goblin's do not wish to adhere to these laws and principles then they can simply refrain from engaging in creating or performing works for hire for the Alteran people or on Alteran territory and/or refrain from engaging in the Alteran banking industry. They also sketched out plans for transition from the Alteran government's initial subsidizing of the entire economy as it is doing during the start-up, toward gradually transitioning it to a free market economy based on these currencies.

Consequently in exchange for these concessions, the Goblins were offered and accepted one of the districts in the new city of Altera Nova for their own emigration, under the same conditions as the ICW, for which they will also hold a seat on the Alteran Council whom for now will also serve as Chief of Banking under the currently unfilled position of Councilor of the Treasury. Some members of the ICW were put off by the realization that Goblins would have equal standing alongside them in the Alteran government and also be henceforth eligible to use the new wand and ring foci as the wizards have. The one drawback for the Goblins was that they do not possess the genetic markers to operate Alteran technology, so Harry developed a scaled down version of the WNA called a GNA that will allow Goblins to have the limited access to Alteran technology they will need for day to day routine activities. The result of all this put a smile on Harry's face, and Hermione was ecstatically in agreement with him. Already he felt like he had done some good for the magical world simply by building a bridge of equality between wizards and goblins.

Eventually Harry was able to get cooler heads to prevail in the understanding that this equality was long overdue. When the wizards and the goblins inquired of Harry, what about the other magical creatures or races? He simply said, it will be up to them. He doubted many would wish to emigrate along with the wizards and goblins because most like the centaurs have no regard for us in the first place. Harry said it is doubtful that he would offer any other magical race on Earth their own city district but he would openly allow them to emigrate as they wished. If they wished to settle alongside wizards or goblins it would be up to their semi-autonomous district governments to negotiate that with the races themselves, otherwise they would be free to emigrate to other unsettled areas of Altera Nova and tend to their own business as long as they followed Alteran law. Harry suggested that from what little he knew of the centaurs for example that if they chose to come at all, they would most likely prefer the latter option anyway. As for creatures such as the house-elves, he would allow them to continue as servants in the magical world only until he could discover a way to free them from enslavement without them losing their health, their magic, and their lives. As it is though they are highly protected from abuse under Alteran law and will be treated fairly and with all due respect as paid unionized labor even if they refuse to accept the payment.

With many of the major plans worked out and construction underway on all the projects, Harry gradually turned his attention back to strategic military and geo-political matters in the affairs of the galaxy. Harry was informed on 10/9/98 that Captain Carter's father, General Jacob Carter had voluntarily become host to the Tok'ra Selmac. This confirmed their original intelligence that the Tok'ra seem to be a benevolent race of Goa'uld in that it was confirmed that while they still need and desire human hosts, they will only take them as volunteers and will share consciousness with them. He made further note to learn more about the Tok'ra when he has a chance to get more directly involved with the SGC. He had already thought of ways this relationship between the SGC and the Tok'ra can benefit the war effort.

During late October Bill Weasley contacted Harry to let him know he and Fleur were ready to make the move now that he is aware of the Goblin's involvement. Harry inducted both Bill and Fleur into Altera Nova as early adopters and provided them the equivalent training followed by their own new foci and WNA. Bill having been advanced in Alteran Xeno-archeology, assumed his post as Chief of Xeno-Archeology. This is not a Council position as Harry originally conceived because he decided to make this a department under the broader Councilor of Science, a position for which he does not yet have a recruit to fill. Fleur decided to continue on with Gringotts Altera Branch and kept to her Banking career.

Hermione and Ginny had tried to convince Harry to invite Neville and/or Luna already but he previously said that he didn't want to put Neville in a position to have to leave his Grandmother and he didn't want to ask Luna without also asking Neville. He figured if Neville and Luna want to do it they will jump on the opportunity as soon as the government goes public. Ginny and Hermione continued to disagree thinking that Neville will feel let down by Harry not confiding in him sooner. Harry ultimately relented and went along with Ginny and Hermione to go over all this with Neville and Luna, and even though Harry had doubted it they did decide to become early adopters themselves. Neville gave the reasoning that with the star gates and transporters he can come visit his Gran whenever he wants and that Harry might be underestimating his Gran a bit, knowing that she is old but if they -can- find a way to cure Neville's parents of their mind malady than Gran would be so grateful that she would likely move there too.

Following this, Neville and Luna also received accelerated training. Neville chose to take Harry's open Chief of Security position, reporting to Admiral Helia, Councilor of Defense. Luna requested to simply be allowed to assist Hermione with Education for now, but that someday when their world begins developing relations with other races, she would like to get involved in the Department of State as a diplomat. Harry promised her a job there is waiting for her when she wants it. During one of their dinner party discussions with their friends, which now included Bill, Fleur, Neville, and Luna; Hermione proposed one more change to Harry. She had also run this idea by Ayiana and Helia a while back to see what they thought of it and how it would be viewed by the Lantean remnant and they said it would be fine.

"Harry, I have one more idea for you that I'd like you to consider." said Hermione.

"What's that Mione?"

"I know that you plan to begin introducing yourself and our people to the SGC and muggle world soon, but also that you want to maintain a general secrecy of our origins and yours specifically, at least until emigration has a chance to succeed." continued Mione.

"Yeah, that's right." replied Harry.

"So, my suggestion is that you take a new name or alias to use in public with your official positions as High Councilor and Supreme Commander." continued Mione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, because once you start showing your face in public if you start introducing yourself as Harry Potter, it won't take too long for a bright and inquisitive muggle to put two and two together that you have an Earth name. I know that you already have your cover story made up to deal with your speaking English and the English accent. But, I am concerned that if people see too many coincidences they might just start searching government records for you. If they do, they will find Harry James Potter born to your parents at your birth place and time in England according to records, they will then find your primary school records and where you lived, then possibly follow that up to go interview your relatives, your old neighbors, etc. Do you follow?" concluded Mione.

"Oh yeah, I see your point. What did you have in mind?" asked Harry.

"I have an idea." said Bill.

"Really, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry I thought we would be wise to include the phonetic sound of your first name within your new alias so that if you are around mixed groups and someone on our side slips and calls you Harry, it will seem to make sense as a nickname for your new supposed given name. So, I am thinking, how about 'Hariel?'" said Bill.

"Why Hariel, Bill? It kind of sounds like a girls name?" replied Harry.

"Oh, well it wouldn't be really. I am trying to be clever and concatenate your name Harry with the ancient middle-eastern Semitic noun Il or El, which is typically translated in the recent Hebrew Bible as 'god' or when used in the plural 'gods'. When in truth taken further back to it's roots the earlier Ugaritic where it was used as short form meaning more along the vein of 'children of the gods' or in other cultures of that time simply as 'magistrate,' 'leader,' or the 'one with power'. This goes back to even more ancient times as the Elohim are considered equivalent to the most ancient Sumerian Annunaki, which simply means "those who from heaven to earth came." explained Bill.

"Therefore my aim is to create an ancient mysterious sounding name with ties to the oldest writings and beliefs on Earth that even pre-dates Egypt that an archeologist or anthropologist studying the most ancient of writings, those 1,000's of years older than even the Hebrew Bible, could make this connection. One of the most prolific ancient Sumerian and Hebrew researchers named Zecharia Sitchen makes these claims perfectly clear in his published theories, and other than Daniel Jackson, Sitchen's works do the most in attempt to connect the most ancient writings and beliefs to ancient ancestors who came from the stars." concluded Bill.

"That is very clever Bill and very interesting but, am I hearing you correctly that you want me to pose as a god, like these Goa'uld do?" replied Harry.

"Oh my goodness, no Harry. For one thing we don't believe that the Goa'uld originated the ancient Egyptian god mythos, merely stole it and used it to trick the Egyptian population of the times and simply continue to carry on with it today. The thing is, and it depends on whether or not you believe in Sitchen's theories about the ancient Sumerians and their ancestors, for all that we know, those people could have used the name Annunaki that was later, according to Sitchen, rendered in Ugaritic and then Semitic as Elohim, or El, or Il to describe the actual Alteran ancestors who really -did- come from the heavens and seed human life on Earth, which by the way is what Sitchen claims happened without any actual knowledge of Alterans or how truly ancient his theorized ancient ancestors from the heavens really are." answered Bill.

"In fact it doesn't really matter if Sitchen is right in his conclusions or not, you are simply using that noun form appended to your name, to give those people with these sort of beliefs or theories a place to go look and to chase ghosts while potentially being close to some truth of our ancestry. Meanwhile you'll do what you were going to do, if confronted of course you will deny being a god or trying to masquerade as one and not comment on their theories at all, just replying 'I don't know where you are getting that idea from' merely telling people what you want to tell them about our ancestors actual sojourns to Earth and our actual seeding of life here millions of years ago, which will further get their juices flowing to solve that mystery looking in the wrong directions using all incorrect assumptions. It will leave the connection to this ancient mystery story alive for people like say Daniel Jackson, to chase down and among those people at least leave an ancient air of mystery about -your- origins, placing any meaningful search they might do the farthest from the truth." concluded Bill.

"So, really besides just being a clever name trick, you are trying to pull a big prank on Daniel Jackson and others like him?" asked Harry.

"Okay, I guess you can put it that way but I had a more complex intention behind it." said Bill.

"Okay then, I like it. But, Hermione this was your idea and Gin, I'm going to assume you are in on it since I've heard no objections. I will do this if you girls will also take on new aliases to match mine so that whenever we go out in public together in any mixed crowds, it will all coincide." said Harry.

"It's okay with me Harry," said Gin. "This was all really Hermi's idea. But, I do agree with it. Leave it to my big brother to Xeno-archeology you a solution though." concluded Gin.

"Okay then, I have the perfect alias analogs for you too then. If I am going to be Hariel, then Ginny you will be Giniel, and Hermione you will be Hermiel. Sorry Mione I had to shorten it for you because Hermione while uncommon is still a known Earth name." said Harry cheekily."

"Oh, Grrrr. Alright Harry, if you'll do this for me, I'll use that name as my alias. You -are- right about my full name after all and Mionel sounds even more stupid to me." said Mione.

"Well, I for one like my new alias, Giniel. It rolls off the tongue." said Gin.

On 10/30/98, Harry was informed by ANI about SG-1's mission to PX7-941 in which they discovered an otherwise primitive human civilization living on a planet that was terraformed by an unknown race about 900 years ago that has a weather control device they call the Touchstone. Nothing extraordinary happened on this mission according to the report but the idea of an unknown race having terraformed this planet and leaving behind such advanced technology was intriguing.

On 12/1/98, the time-dilation project ended and the two planets returned to normal time and communications were restored. Niam contacted Atlantis to report complete success of the project and requested the Council come to Asura Nova to inspect their work.

Harry and the rest of the Council took the Orion to Asura Nova to inspect their new fleet. Upon approach to Asura Nova he saw the most wondrous site. Four complete Nova Class fleets of 66 ships each in formation orbiting the planet with each fleet further sub-divided into eight full battle groups of 33 ships, each with 1 Carrier, 2 flanking Battleships, 6 Cruisers and 24 Destroyers. For a grand total of 264 new warships. Niam informed Harry that each ship is currently outfit with full crew and standard troop deployments consisting of Asurans, with the Captain and First Officer's positions reserved for Alterans when Admiral Helia is ready to assign them and that as of their arrival, Supreme Commander Potter now has full primary CC-AI control of all 264 ships tied to his command authority and linked to his personal TNA, ready for deployment; with full secondary control assigned to Admiral Helia. Full testing and commissioning has already been completed as planned.

Finally, Niam transported to the Orion and announced:

"Supreme Commander, allow me to introduce for your inspection the first brand new Alteran city-ship design produced in over 10,000,000 years, the new Nova class multi-role city-ship..." continued Niam.

Niam paused for effect and the new prototype pentagonal shaped city-ship 6km long on each of it's 5 sides some 62km in area at its base seemed to float into view with all of it's external weapon mounts extended for inspection. On each point of the pentagon was 1 drone launcher, 1 turret ion cannon, 1 turret plasma cannon, and along each side 144 point defense plasma cannons, 72 along the top ridge of the pentagon and 72 along the bottom ridge. Along the top were visible 400 48-tube advanced missile launchers, and 1000 84-tube standard missile launchers. Then, at Niam's silent command, the 14 Primary Plasma Beam Weapon's extended, 2 from each point in the pentagon and 2 from the center top and bottom of the base of the ship, the two on the bottom not visible from their current viewing angle.

"... named 'Avalon' in honor of the original name given to this galaxy by our ancestors." At this the entire complement of staff on the command deck of the Orion, led by Harry, clapped heartily in recognition of this accomplishment and a spectacular choice of name for their new flag-ship.

With another pause for effect, Niam silently commanded all of the weapons platforms to recede back into the hull, leaving only the seamless view and smooth skin of the dark gray regenerating ablative armor.

"Thank you Councilor Niam," said Harry. "For a job very well done. Please pass my congratulations and my many thanks to the men and women under your command." said Harry.

"Admiral Helia, please assign the four new fleets according to our plans: The Altera First Fleet will be assigned to Home-world defense in orbit of Altera Nova docked with the Avalon. 2) the Altera Second Fleet will be a Reserve and Training fleet, stationed on Asura Nova, 3) the Altera Third Fleet will be assigned to the Terran system for patrol and defense of that system, they are to remain under cloak when operating within line of site of the Earth unless ordered otherwise; and 4) the Altera Fourth Fleet will be our primary Expeditionary Fleet for when we need to undertake missions outside of our territory throughout the galaxy. The Fourth Fleet will be stationed in orbit of Alpha Centauri awaiting assignments. All fleets and individual units will be maintained under Combat AIA control with all fleet CC-AI's slaved to the Avalon CC-AI until we can assign Captains. Admiral Helia, assume command of the Avalon as your flag-ship, the fleet is yours." ordered Harry.

"Yes, sir. The fleet is mine." answered Admiral Helia. ~bright flash of light~ and Helia transported to the Avalon and the fleets began to disperse to their destinations.

With the return of the Asuran city-ship temporarily assigned to Altera Nova during the project, Niam had under his command 5 shipyard city-ships and 4 Asuran residential city-ships on Asura Nova, and 5 refining-mining city-ships, along with 200 cargo gate-ships on Alpha Centauri. Harry, being confident that he now had the military strength to simultaneously defend Altera Nova, defend the Earth, and to take the war to the Goa'uld, felt ready to begin his personal project, code-named Lily. He wasn't about to waste valuable Alteran resources on his pet project until he took care of meeting requirements first. On the flight back to Atlantis, Harry asked to speak to Niam in private:

"Niam, re-assign one shipyard city-ship and one refining city-ship to my personal control, for Supreme Commander access only. You can recall the Asuran crews from those ships. I have a special personal project I am going to have those ships work on for me, slaved under my personal AI control. Just turn command of those ships to me when you are ready and I will begin my project. In the meantime, please continue to operate the remaining four pairs of industrial ships to stockpile refined materials and the major component manifests such as Potentia and Lagrange class defense satellite systems. I feel that we will never have enough of those items. I am recalling the time-dilation satellites to Atlantis for secure storage. We will leave the space-gates in operation for you to continue to move materials using those cargo gate-ships." ordered Harry.

12/3/98, Back on Atlantis.

Back in his private quarters, Harry began the execution phase of Project Lily.

"Open secure file Project Lily, authenticate my primary personal code, and secondary authentication, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'.

"Lily, James please activate and project yourself into the room." said Harry.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad. We are ready to begin building the Marauder."

"That is great son." said James. "We have refined the construction plans and updated the materials manifests. Ready when you are."

Harry continued: "Okay, I have one shipyard city-ship which I am temporarily renaming 'Sirius' and one refinery-mining city-ship which I am temporarily renaming 'Remus'. Lily, I am going to transfer you command of the Sirius and James I am going to transfer you command of the Remus. James, you and Remus will mine and refine all the material necessary for the shipyard and ensure a steady supply to Lily and Sirius. Lily you will remain overall in command of the program, and you and Sirius will construct my new Nova class city-ship, the Marauder. Lily, I have also added instructions for you to mass produce extreme quantities of nanite-constructors in your phase one, to expedite the manufacturing processes slaved to you."

"Ok Harry. Why did you pick those ship names though?" asked Lily.

"Well, from the stories I've been told Mum, you've always wanted to be in command of Sirius anyway, and Remus was always the best at just getting stuff done." replied Harry.

At that remark, James let out a bark of laughter, if one can imagine a hologram AI doing such a thing.

"Don't laugh James. Harry said I'm still in charge of the overall program." added Lily.

"Well Mum, as I understand it, that is sort of how things were between you and Dad in real life, so it stands to reason doesn't it." replied Harry cheekily.

"For all that is holy Harold James Potter, you have got to make me into a hard light hologram so that I can pick up things to throw at you when you say things like that." said James.

Harry did let out a bark of laughter at that, saying "And that is why you will only ever be allowed a soft light hologram projection." as Lily added her own giggle to that announcement.

"I am deploying both of you with Sirius and Remus to the opposite side of Alpha Centauri Bb from what Niam's crews are mining. James, you and Remus will be deployed directly above the surface of the planet. Lily, you and Sirius will be deployed directly above Remus at the minimum safe altitude to conduct operations, then I am redeploying one of the time-dilation satellites directly above the two of you and locking that small sector of the planet inside the planets Troposphere to the surface to create a localized and stationary time-dilation bubble that will not affect the rest of the planet. Simulations indicate that you should be able to finish constructing the Marauder to full specification with all ordinance and supplies, including the experimental items I specified from the Alteran archives, within two months. We will execute this plan beginning tomorrow, 12/4/98 and should be completed by 2/4/99." concluded Harry.

"Thank you Lily, and James, you can deactivate now. Mischief Managed." said Harry.

On 12/4/98, Harry convened the Council for a full status meeting. Attendees: Councilor's: Harry (Hariel), Ginny (Giniel), Hermione (Hermiel), Merlin, Niam, Ayiana, Helia, Diana Bonnet (ICW-ACS), Nagnok (Goblin Nation), and Chief of Security Neville Longbottom, Chief of Xeno-Archeology Bill Weasley, Commander Hermiod (Asgard), and Chief Geneticist Heimdall (Asgard).

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming. As you all know we have accomplished a great deal already since embarking on this quest to create a new home-world for the Alteran race. Thank you for all that each of you and your constituents have contributed. I do not wish for this to be a meeting of epic proportions, and in so much as I regularly meet with each of you to keep abreast of progress; I just wanted to get us all together to discuss a few open items and for a general operational readiness review in advance of the magical world's announcement coming at the end of this month during the holidays, followed by our formal immigration program to kick off on 1/4/99 for the government and 1/18/99 for the public." started Harry.

"Before we go around the room and get basic status from everyone, I want to announce one new item of business. We, that is, Ginny, Hermione, and I, have decided to go forward with the proposal to change our public Alteran aliases to provide some cover for our Earth identities, to that of Hariel, Giniel, and Hermiel." announced Harry.

"So, let's go around the room and get a quick status please, beginning with you Ginny." said Harry.

"Everything in regard to housing and development, water and sewer, utilities, transportation, and the startup of the agricultural district is complete. We have our first accelerated crops coming in within two weeks and thereafter the crops will grow at their ordinary pace." said Ginny.

"Okay, thanks, great job Ginny. Hermione?" said Harry.

"Everything in regard to the initial indoctrination program is ready. We have 150 Asgard instructors for 30 students per class and 40 volunteers from the Tria crew who will perform walk-through of the classes and perform guest-lectures in order to spread their experience around the community." said Hermione.

"Great, thanks Hermione, great job. Merlin?" said Harry.

"Harry, I have transitioned into my new permanent role as Atlantis City Administrator just fine. Atlantis herself is wondering why another AIA was put in charge of her but I successfully explained that was not my job at all but to provide those services to the residents of the Great City. She will still take care of Atlantis herself. She seemed to be appeased by that and the new magical residents that have moved here so far seem thrilled beyond belief that I am their City Administrator." answered Merlin.

"Oh sorry, Merlin, I should've helped explain all that." said Harry.

"That's no problem Hariel, you've been very busy." replied Merlin.

"You know you don't have to call me Hariel in private or in Council sessions don't you?" said Harry.

"I know, I was just trying it out on my vocal sub-processors to see how it rolled off of my audio output devices." replied Merlin.

Sigh. "Okay, Niam?"

"Nothing new to report Harry, all material and supply stockpiles are at good levels. We are just maintaining a 20% refining rate to keep gradually increasing them since we have no major new projects planned right now. We have begun a standard series of preventive maintenance rotations for the individual units of the fleet, which is keeping our shipyards awake." said Niam.

"That's good, thanks Niam. I will try to find something fun for you all to build soon. I wouldn't want you to get bored. So, Ayiana?" said Harry.

"Just this morning the new clones for the Aurora crew have finished development and after this meeting I will return to medical to supervise the transition of each of the crew's consciousness. From here it is about 3 months per person for physical and occupational therapy before they are ready to return to duty. But, as of tomorrow they can have visitors and you could go talk to them if you want." answered Ayiana.

"Great news. Out of curiosity and I hate to bring up such a morbid topic but I was remiss in not asking this before. What happens to their original bodies after their consciousness transfers?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I probably should have explained this before. After the successful complete transfer of their consciousness from their old body to their new body, the old body will die in about 24 hours. Under other circumstances the old body could be held in stasis to last longer but their strength is so weak now from 10,000 years in stasis that I'm afraid they won't last long. This is normal though. The only reason we ever think to preserve an original body is as a contingency if we ever needed to re-do the entire process if a problem occurred with the clone." replied Ayiana.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Anything else Ayiana?" asked Harry.

"We do have some status on the work with the Asgard, but I will let Heimdall cover that when you get to him. I wouldn't want to steal his thunder, that would be Thor's job after all." answered Ayiana.

"Okay, Admiral Helia?" asked Harry.

"Thank you Supreme Commander. All four fleets check out beautifully. If we had built ships like these I doubt we would have lost to the Wraith. With these new primary pulse beams alone with the new Tri-Hull and Tri-shield configurations and standard Potentia power sources on top of our supply of drones, one of our new fleets could have destroyed the entire swarm of Hive ships and Cruisers we faced at the end on Lantea. It's been said before of course, but our leadership truly wasn't really ready for a war. You certainly are. The new flagship, Avalon is a masterpiece. It is a fleet all to itself and it's shields more than rival Atlantis on it's best day ever." answered Helia.

"The Third Fleet is patrolling the Earth solar system. The main body of the fleet is maintaining orbital station keeping around Neptune and we have half of the destroyers patrolling different zones of the system under cloak at all times. We have the Fourth Fleet in orbit of Alpha Centauri practicing live-fire exercises and studying what we know of Goa'uld tactics in preparation for the anticipated offensive we will engage in with them someday. ANI requests more resources and effort begin to be placed on Goa'uld intelligence and threat analysis." concluded Helia.

"That is fantastic Admiral. Thank you. I agree with you in regard to the ANI's recommendation and the exercises with the Fourth Fleet. I am going to very soon begin introducing us to the Earth SGC with an aim toward exactly those goals.

"Councilor Bonnet?" Asked Harry.

"Everything in regard to the setup of the immigration program is ready. We have ICW immigration officers stationed on both sides of the pond with Asgard support and Asuran workers to help move people's belongings. We have established protocols for screening candidates per your instructions and have established effective two-way communication between Earth and Altera Nova offices for managing all of the paperwork and workflow in a timely manner." answered Diana.

"The new facility in Chaumont is fully operational. We have been using the government gate for several weeks now as a matter of routine and the facility is fully staffed and ready to begin full scale operation." concluded Diana.

"Thank you Councilor that is great, great work. Nagnok?"

"We have just finished with the help of these wonderful Asgard the construction of a replica of Gringotts in the Atlantis fusion district of the city. Additionally, with the help of the Asgard we've established computerized branch office teller machines in the magical, goblin, and government districts. Simply marvelous what this technology can do. In any case, with your permission we were able to successfully install one of those star-door's you invented..."

Ginny could be overheard groaning and attempting to mumble under her breath, 'naming things...never again I tell you.'

"...between the Gringotts main branch in Diagon Alley with the new main branch in Atlantis, to effect quick transfers of customer vault assets when necessary. Per your Chief of Security's instructions, this star-door..."

Everyone took a quick glance at Ginny, who ducked and blushed prettily...

"...has safeties in place so that life-forms cannot transport this way between the planets, only in-organic materials or materials very light in organic substance such as a potion or potion ingredient; no live beings or even animals." concluded Nagnok.

"Thanks," Harry said with an amused glance at Ginny. "Great job Nagnok, I'm glad everything is working out. And good thinking, Neville?" said Harry.

"Well, I haven't been on the job that long, that thing with Gringotts was the first major thing I've gotten involved in. But, I've been working with some of Admiral Helia's other senior officers to train in Alteran security systems and the practical nature of their work, including more advanced hand-to-hand combat and some interesting magic or uhm zpe techniques that are useful in security. With Councilor Niam's help, we have begun looking at re-organizing the Asuran security staff currently operating under his command to eventually fall under my command. He is also helping me to set up a new Security headquarters in the Atlantis fusion district." answered Neville.

"That's great Neville. Glad to see you're settling in already. Good luck. Hey Nev, have you and Ayiana looked into helping your parents yet?" replied Harry.

"Nah, not yet. I mean we talked about it but, I decided to wait before asking her to work on that while she has this big project to save the crew of the Aurora underway, and her research with the Asgard for their cure. We've had them transferred up to the Atlantis infirmary though, so when we're ready they're here." answered Neville.

"Okay, Neville. That's understandable, thank you for your patience." replied Harry.

"Bill?"

"I haven't had the chance to do much of anything yet. However, I have been looking in the archives at a Science vessel design that might be perfect for my work. I was planning to come talk to you sometime about that. But, we haven't done much else, except that working with Ginny, we are starting to design a Xeno-archeology building for the fusion district, which is where I will eventually make my headquarters." answered Bill.

"That sounds good Bill, come see me about that when you have the time then. Commander Hermiod?" said Harry.

"Supreme Commander Hariel, with the assistance of your Asuran workforce we have been able to keep up with Councilor Weasley's building requests just fine. And Councilor Niam has been able to keep sufficient material supplies coming to replenish stockpiles so everything is going well." answered Hermiod.

"Supreme Commander Thor asked me to extend his thanks and to let you know of the status of our war with the Replicator's. The weapons you gave us have already turned the tide of the war for us. The satellite idea was implemented immediately and we were able to quickly secure our home system. With our defense taken care of we were finally able to go on the offensive. One of the other interesting side effects of the satellite system was that until the Replicator's found out what was happening to the ships they stole from us, we managed to recoup a good number of the ships from our fleet from them when they tried to use them to re-enter our space and essentially just left them as drifting derelicts for us to re-claim." continued Hermiod.

"We were able to follow them back to a planet they have been using as their home world and found they were replicating our ships in volume after having assimilated our technology. We have been working on a theoretical modification to your satellite wave form weapon that we think can be set up as a honey-pot to attract all the replicator's to one place. Our plan is to fight them all the way back to their home system from wherever their major incursions are, once we think most or hopefully all of them have retreated back to their system, we are going to deploy a modified satellite system around their planet that should attract them and all other nanite replicator's like your Earth bee to honey, then we are going to implement a time dilation field around it so that when they get into this field, they cannot get back out anytime in the next 1,000,000 years. Once we believe we have them all back centered on their home-world looking for this honey-pot we are going to fire off your disintegration wave one more time at their entire planet, hoping to exterminate the bugs for good." concluded Hermiod.

"That's great Commander. Please extend my Congratulations to Supreme Commander Thor, and let him know that I think his plan is sound and that if he needs any help from us to perfect that plan, to let us know. Chief Heimdall?"

"Supreme Commander Hariel, thanks to your great Councilor Ayiana, we believe we have discovered the solution to our cloning problem and will be able to fully restore our race in only a few generations. Having observed your cloning process and techniques with her current work with your Aurora crew, and our collaboration of samples of our DNA from the various stages, she believes and I concur that we can successfully synthesize a pre-cloning mother oocyte egg from which we can create new clones without the degenerative problems and restoring our ability to reproduce. Our plan is to develop this, then create an entire generation of these new advanced clones with Ayiana's help and a large mass-production of your accelerated aging pods which are far superior to ours. We will then transfer all of our consciousnesses respectively and implement a 'go forth and multiply' agenda for our race for at least a few generations, to repopulate our gene pool. Also, with each successive new generation our genome should have fully stabilized so that our appearance and all of our cloning degenerative characteristics will be removed and we will be back to normal. In short my dear friends, if this works, you have saved our race twice over now in as many months!" answered Heimdall.

"Chief Heimdall, that is the best news I've heard yet and this has been a day full of great news. You have our Congratulations and of course we are more than happy to have been able to help. Just let Councilor Ayiana know what you need and we will get it to you." replied Harry.

"Well everyone it has been a long meeting and great news from everyone. I'm sure we haven't thought of everything but, I believe we are in good readiness for the start of this emigration program and toward successfully creating a new home world for our people. Thank you everyone. Have a good rest of the day."

Later that evening Hariel relaxed with a coke and smile.

...

Then, on 12/9/98, the ANI alerted Hariel to the fact that the Earth SGC stargate has entered a failure condition and appears to be experiencing an expanding time dilation originating from the remote gate they are connected to.

Hariel just sighed and said to the empty room... "Oh here we go..."


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

www fanfiction net

forum/Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM/151870/

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 37

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

Then, on 12/9/98, the ANI alerted Hariel to the fact that the Earth SGC stargate has entered a failure condition and appeared to be experiencing an expanding time dilation originating from the remote gate they are connected to.

Hariel just sighed and said to the empty room... "Oh here we go..."

...

_***Gin, Mione? I just got alerted by ANI of a major problem on Earth with their stargate. I think now is the time, I am going to go help them and introduce myself.***_

_***Okay, Harry good luck. Try not to be too hard on them, after all the very young do not always do what they are told.***_ said Gin.

_***Gin, you forget that you are only just 17 yourself and I'm only just 18.***_ replied Harry.

_***Yeah, so, that was still a great line from Lya in that mission report. Besides I thought you were now 40,000,018.***_ replied Ginny.

_***That was just a metaphor sweetheart.***_ answered Harry.

_***Alright dear, I'll see you later. You too Mione.***_ said Harry

_***Bye Harry, good luck***_ said Mione and Ginny.

Harry teleported to the gate-room and took the gate to the Orion orbiting Earth.

"_Orion, scan the Earth stargate and the SGC and give me a current status._" ordered Harry.

"_SGC stargate has been disconnected from their jury-rigged power source and is still open. The wormhole between gates is receiving energy directly from the expanding gravity and time-dilation wave originating at the black hole near P3W-451_." replied Orion.

Hmm. Harry thought. If they only had a standard dialing device they wouldn't even be having this problem. Harry looked at himself to make sure he was wearing his Supreme Commander finest and silently willed the Orion to project his hologram to the SGC adjusting for the time dilation.

At the point at which Captain Carter stood next to the stargate with her dog tags hanging out slowly being pulled to the event horizon of the gate, responding to the front edge of the gravity wave,

Harry appeared as a hologram in a white flash of light a few feet behind her facing Teal'c and just as her tags were swallowed by the gate...

Captain Carter turned around and ran down the ramp yelling, "Lieutenant..." only to run straight through Harry's hologram and to hear...

Teal'c yell out "Halt. You will proceed no further. Who are you and how did you enter this facility?"

At this, Captain Carter spun around and ordered "Who are you?"

As several armed security enter through the doors and took up positions to take out the intruder if necessary.

Harry simply rose both his hands palm up in a symbol of peace and said, "Hello people of the Stargate Command, my name is Hariel, I detected your stargate malfunction and came to see if I could assist you." Harry said.

"You have? How did you get here? Where are you from? How did I just pass right through you? You're a hologram aren't you?" Captain Carter said breathlessly and very fast.

"Well, I can explain some of that but, first would you like me to resolve your gate issue for you? While we stand here and talk it is only going to get worse." answered Hariel.

"Okay, if you can do that, sure, please." replied Carter.

Harry didn't have to gesture at all because he's not even there, he's safely on the Orion still, but he turns toward the stargate, raised his right hand, made a slight wave and the stargate disconnected.

Harry turned back around to face Carter and Teal'c and said, "Well that's that."

"How did you do that? Where did you come from?" asked Carter.

"You already asked that." replied Hariel.

"You still haven't answered me." answered Carter.

"Okay, well look, it seems like your little base here is still on alert and people are injured, others are running amok all over the place. Perhaps you should attempt to restore some order and once you get everyone together who needs to hear my story, I will answer some of your questions then. Until then, how about I just follow you." replied Hariel.

Simultaneously unbeknownst to them, General Hammond just finished exiting an elevator and being met by a Major Davis who wished him to accompany him to meet the President.

In another location of the base, Colonel Cromwell and his special forces team just finished cutting through a bulkhead wall getting ready to accost Dr. Frazier.

Several minutes later, technicians on the surface realized that they have real-time communications restored with the gate-room. Major Davis and General Hammond turned back around and head back to the SGC and Colonel Cromwell received confirmation from the surface that time appeared to return to normal. According to protocol they continued to secure the facility until a hot debrief could be undertaken to assess the current situation.

A few minutes later Hariel was standing in the infirmary watching Carter pace the floor as Dr. Frazier stitched up Teal'c's injury and Colonel O'Neill walked into the room saying "Siler took a pretty good hit. How you doing Teal'c? and who in the hell are you?" O'Neill exclaimed at Hariel.

"I am Hariel and you're welcome." replied Hariel.

"Welcome for what?" O'Neill said sounding frustrated.

"Colonel," Captain Carter said. "This man just appeared in the gate room and offered to help us, waved his hand and the gate shutdown."

"He waved his hand?" asked O'Neill now sounding more astonished than frustrated. "What is going on here?" O'Neill asked.

"As I told your Captain Carter, once you all have restored order and gathered everyone who needs to hear my story, I will answer some questions, I don't want to repeat myself a hundred times today." answered Harry.

As O'Neill reached out toward Hariel in what appeared to be an obvious gesture as though he was going to try to restrain him and take him into custody. His hands passed right through him.

"Colonel, I wouldn't do that, he's a hologram, he's not really here." said Carter.

"No, then where is he really?" asked O'Neill.

"I am presently in my cloaked Battleship in geosynchronous orbit over this facility."

At that admission everyone in the room's eyes bugged out. O'Neill realizing his mistake tried to lighten it up with humor, held his hands up and said, "We come in peace." said O'Neill.

"Well, that remains to be seen. But, I assure you I do as well. Why don't you get this place under control and call a meeting of everyone who wants to know why I'm here and I'll be happy to answer some of your questions." replied Hariel.

At this, an idea occurred to Colonel O'Neill. "Say, Mr. Hariel, you have a big space ship right? Is there any chance you could go to the planet where that black-hole is and get our team out of there?" asked O'Neill.

"Sure, I can probably do that Colonel, what planet are they on?" asked Hariel.

"Oh, it is P3W-451." replied O'Neill.

"Colonel, he's not going to know where that is we need to give him the gate address or coordinates." said Carter

"Actually Captain, P3W-451 is all I need. I'll go now and see about getting your team back. Why don't you see about getting your people here sorted out and maybe when I get back we can have that meeting." replied Hariel.

~white flash of light~ and Hariel is was gone.

"_Orion, take us to orbit of P3W-451, black-hole safety protocols are in effect_. _Call the ETA._" ordered Hariel.

"_Black-hole safety protocols are in effect, ETA in 30 minutes._" replied Orion.

30 minutes later...

Hariel got to see his first black-hole in person, he took a moment to think, how pretty?! then got back to business...

"_Orion, calibrate the transporter to adjust for the time dilation and gravity waves of that black-hole, then lock onto those four human life signs near the stargate and beam them directly to the bridge._" ordered Hariel.

~white flash of light~ and four SGC team members were unceremoniously dumped ass over tea kettle onto the bridge of the Orion. That is what happens when you are transported when you were at a full run.

Hariel stood up, willed his PNA to put up a kinetic shield, just in case the four prone figures on the floor decided to get up and start shooting at him.

"Hello, people of the Stargate Command, my name is Hariel. I was asked by your Colonel O'Neill to stop by and rescue you. Are all of you alright? Does anyone need medical attention?" said Hariel.

All of them seemed too dumbfounded and in shock to actually say anything at the moment but they all seemed to manage some version of nodding their head no, which Hariel took as meaning they were okay.

"Alright then, why don't the four of you have a seat over there and just relax and please don't touch anything. I will have you home in about 30 minutes." said Harry.

The team said nothing, just silently did as they were asked assuming, this guy must be one of the good guys given what he just did for them and if Colonel O'Neill sent him.

"_Orion, return us to Earth orbit._"

"_Transiting to Earth, ETA 30 minutes._"

30 minutes later...

Harry scanned the SGC and found a large gathering in one of the large conference rooms adjacent to the gate-room. Assuming this to be his meeting, he willed the Orion to transport his four guests directly to the conference room and to project him as a hologram.

~several white flashes of light~ and the four SGC members and Hariel appeared in the debriefing room.

Harry took the initiative by saying, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Here you go Colonel O'Neill, your lost team." said Hariel.

Pandemonium broke out, with people reaching for guns they forgot they weren't carrying at the moment. Guards burst in the door and tried to grab Hariel to once again just pass right through him.

"People relax, don't be so jumpy. You see why I appear before you as a hologram instead of in person. I would have been accosted twice already today and all I've done is come to help you." said Hariel.

At this point, medical orderlies arrived to escort out the four team members he just rescued for a check-up and with a nod from the General, the security guards retreated from the room.

"Well, sir," began the General, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us where you're from, how you came to enter our facility, and why you came to help us? Not that we're not grateful mind you, it is just that this raises a lot of questions." said General Hammond.

"Certainly, my name is Hariel and I would be happy to answer some of your questions if you would introduce yourselves as well please?" replied Hariel.

"Of course Mr. Hariel. This is Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c; and over here this is Major Davis and Lt. Colonel Samuels, I am General George Hammond, commanding officer of this base." said Hammond.

"Thank you. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. What would you like to know first?" asked Hariel.

"Where are you from?" asked Daniel.

"That's classified information." replied Hariel. O'Neill and Hammond gave each other a look. Samuels looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat and Davis just had a bemused expression on his face.

"How did you enter our facility?" asked Hammond.

"I have not yet entered your facility." replied Hariel.

"Then how is it we can see and hear you?" asked Hammond.

"I am projecting my image to you using my ship's hologram projector." replied Hariel.

"So, you are an alien then?" asked Samuels.

"What does that mean, alien?" replied Hariel.

"You know, not native of this planet?" replied Samuels.

"Oh, well then, I guess I am just as alien as you are." replied Hariel.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" continued Samuels.

"What I mean is that my people did not originate on this planet and neither did yours." answered Hariel.

Samuels got ready to continue this line of questioning until Hammond cut him off.

"Enough of that right now Samuels, it's clear he's is playing semantics with you right now and you're just taking the bait. Sir? Mr. Hariel, what we'd first like to know is if you are friend or foe, we understand you did just help us but often there is another motive, are you a threat to us? or to Earth?" asked Hammond.

"No. But you must understand, just as you keep your secrets for your own reasons I keep my secrets for my own reasons. For one thing, I do not know if you are a threat? or is Earth? so I won't be giving you a road-map to my home-world today." answered Hariel.

"We're no threat to anyone" said General Hammond, "unless you are a Goa'uld or allied with them."

"How about the rest of Earth, General?" asked Hariel.

At that Hammond could not honestly answer so he sat in silence for a moment.

Hariel continued, "You see, I came today to help the people of the Earth but in order to do so I need to speak with someone or a group of leaders who represent the people of Earth. Is that you, General?" asked Hariel.

"No, Mr. Hariel. It is not. We are just one branch of one government on Earth. We cannot speak for everyone." replied Hammond.

"I see, does the rest of the Earth know what you have been doing here with the stargate for the past couple of years in their name? Do they know and approve of the risks you take and the threats you bring back to this world? Do they know that you just risked having your planet destroyed by a black hole 100's of thousands of light years away from here? Did they know about six months ago that your planet was almost bombarded from space by the Goa'uld? and that your government would have allowed it to happen without so much as warning any of them? and that it took your SG-1 team here violating your orders and the orders of the President of your government, to see the world saved by the barest skin of their teeth." asked Hariel.

"Mr. Hariel, have you been spying on us?" asked Hammond.

"General, do you not spy on all the governments of your world, even those you call allies, in order to maintain a current threat watch in 360 degrees at all times? Do you think you are the only government who does this, or the only race in the galaxy who does this? Please don't play the naive card, General."

"Mr. Hariel," continued Hammond. "Thank you for coming to our aid today. I certainly would like to know how you knew we were having a problem in the first place, why you came here and all that, but if you don't want to tell us, obviously there is nothing we can do, you are not even really here after all." said Hammond, as he gestures as though he were going to dismiss the meeting.

"Wait," said Daniel. "I think we're just asking the wrong questions."

"Well, Dr. Jackson, go ahead you have the floor." said Hammond.

"Tu eh, adventus asordo amacus?" asked Daniel?

_You came to help friends?_

"Etium." answered Hariel.

_Yes._

"Qui in tu ani?" asked Daniel?

_Who are you?_

"Nou ani Anquitas." replied Hariel.

_We are the Alterans._

"Et pare Astria Porta?" asked Daniel.

_The fathers of the star gate?_

"Etium." answered Harry.

_Yes._

At this Daniel's cupped his hands over his mouth and got white as a ghost.

O'Neill had enough about two 'Etium' ago said, "for crying out loud Daniel, what is it? can you guys please speak a language we mere mortals can understand?"

At that Daniel just shook his head and gasped: "He's an ancient, a gate builder, one of the Alterans!"

"How is that possible? We thought all the ancients were dead or long gone." asked Captain Carter.

"I'm sorry that is also classified information." answered Harry.

"Aw c'mon," said O'Neill, "will you only answer questions if Daniel here can scrape together enough ancient words to ask you in your own language?" asked O'Neill.

Sigh. "No not at all, to be perfectly honest with you I was just stringing you along a little bit. You see I'm known as a bit of a prankster on my world. And it amused me to hear Dr. Jackson attempt a few words in my language. By the way Dr. Jackson, you cheated throwing in a couple Latin words where you couldn't think of the proper Alteran word. But I gave it to you, it was amusing." said Hariel.

"It sounds like you're actually from Earth, how is it that you know English so well, speak it like a Brit, and know Latin too." asked Hammond.

"My people have a gift for languages is part of the answer. I can learn a new language and speak it after having only held a short conversation with someone in their native tongue. Of course for the full answer, our cloaked social research satellite that has been monitoring your planet for months now has intercepted communication in every language on Earth and we have translated and hence learned each of them. As to why I speak English so well, we determined that the dominant language of commerce and science on your planet and especially here at the SGC which is the first place to capture our interest for obvious reasons is English, and we traced it to it's source, the place you call England and learned to speak it the way they do, assuming that is how it is supposed to be spoken? Is it not good enough?" Hariel said sounding unsure of himself at the end; just seeing if they took the bait and tried to set the hook.

"Wait a minute let's get back to your cloaked social research satellite you say has been in orbit of our planet for a few months. This sounds an awful lot like a spy satellite to me." asked Lt. Col. Samuels.

"Lt. Col. Samuels, I believe I addressed that point with your General just a few minutes ago." answered Hariel.

"Why are you spying on us then? Or maybe then the better question to ask is, why did you just start a few months ago. Why the sudden interest?" asked Captain Carter.

"Now, that is a good question that I can answer." said Hariel.

"You said you thought my people were long dead or gone. Well, you were half right, we have been gone for a very long time. It is a long story for another time, perhaps after we have gotten to know and trust the leaders of your world but, for now I will just say that we left this galaxy millions of years ago and the few that returned here lived in isolation. A small group of us decided to come out of isolation and re-join the galactic community, we are in fact now in the process of colonizing a new home world in this galaxy." started Hariel.

"About five or six months ago we started off by scanning the entire stargate network in the galaxy to determine if there were any active gates and then to conduct social research operations to assess the state of affairs in the galaxy. While doing this of course we detected the activity of a gate on Terra or Earth as you now call it." continued Hariel.

At that admission, Carter gave Hammond a meaningful look as if to say, 'I bet that anomaly we were tracking for a while was caused by him doing that'.

"This gate that you are using was not the original gate on this world, someone must've brought it here. We have already located and recovered the primary gate assigned to this world. You are using this gate without a proper dialing device which has caused you a number of problems, a few of which we detected. Today, well when we detected your gate in a general fault condition with an unstable wormhole exhibiting time dilation and an advancing gravity wave, I felt I had better intervene to help before things got very out of hand." concluded Hariel.

"Thank you Mr. Hariel, for helping us and for explaining that to us." said General Hammond.

"My pleasure General, but please now that you know my identity I should give you my full title, I am Supreme Commander Hariel of the Alteran Fleet, I would prefer to be addressed as Supreme Commander on official State business, or just Commander in polite company for short or private conversations like this one." said Harry.

"Certainly, Commander. I understand and thank you." replied Hammond.

"How do we really know he is who he says he is General?" asked Lt. Col. Samuels.

"Here, I will show you some proof. Will you all please stand up?" said Harry.

With a nod from the General they all stood up and Hariel beamed them directly to the bridge of the Orion while he remained seated in his control chair.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Alteran Battleship Orion. If you would care to look out the forward viewport there you will see a view of the Earth." said Harry.

"I don't know exactly how to prove I am Alteran and I am quite certain that if I gave you a blood sample you wouldn't know what to do with it. I was not really offering by the way." continued Hariel.

Hariel brought up a holographic image of an old standard dialing device that he knew they would recognize.

"Do you see this?" asked Hariel.

"A DHD?" asked Captain Carter.

"Yes, we simply call it a dialing device. I want to give you one. If that doesn't prove to you I'm an Alteran I am going to stop trying. The fact is I came to you today intending to do two things, to disconnect your stargate from that black hole and to give you a proper dialing device. You see if you had one of these controlling your stargate, the sensors and the safety protocols built into it would've prevented you from making a connection to that planet's stargate in the first place while it was being influenced by the black-hole. You noticed of course how when your team first connected to you, you only got a brief connection before the gate disconnected itself? Same idea." said Harry.

"Thank you Commander. That is very generous. To be honest we wouldn't have expected anything like this because all the other technologically advanced races we met in the galaxy think we are too primitive and won't share technology with us because to them we are too young." said Daniel.

"Well, to be sure your race is too young but, I only really have two choices right now. Set you up so that you are using your gate properly or take it away from you." said Harry.

"Wait a minute Commander, you don't have any right to take that stargate, it is the property of the United States government." said Lt. Col. Samuels.

"Lt. Col. Samuels, what is your problem? You seem to be the only person in this group who has a problem with everything I say. Your property you say? General does this man speak for the policy of your government or for the whole world?"

"No, he does not Commander." replied Hammond.

"Good. Lt. Col. your presence at this meeting is no longer required." said Harry who silently transported him back to the conference room alone.

"Alright, let me construct your dialing device for you." Hariel decided to put on a little show for these folks so they will have a little better idea who they are dealing with. He gestured with his hand and a small object appeared to float out of the pendant around his neck. With another gesture the item grew in size appearing like some kind of machine that Harry left hovering in the air. Then within a gesture of his other hand he engaged the molecular construction device to build a standard dialing device. The SGC members watched in awe as many brief flashes of light stabbed forth, then back and forth from the device as the recognizable shape of a standard DHD appeared to grow out of the light right before their eyes. About 90 seconds later a complete DHD was sitting on the deck of the bridge right in front of them. With a snap of his fingers, the device he used to construct the DHD appeared to disappear into thin air.

"Ah, there we go. One fully loaded standard Avalon galaxy network dialing device. Would you like me to transport it directly to your gate room General?" said Harry.

The General still not having fully regained his composure, his jaw still a little bit dropped to the ground shook himself from his stupor and said "Yes, Commander, that would be fine. Thank you very much." replied Hammond.

"Alright then, why don't we all return there then." Hariel said, and with a thought he had the Orion beam all of them and the DHD to the gate room. To say the technicians in the gate-room at the time were a little startled would be a gross understatement. Fortunately, they recognized their boss real fast and stood down.

"There are only two reasons I am being as generous and understanding as I am, and bending our rules about non-interference. One is because on the balance I have become rather fond of the work your SG-1 team has done and how they have grown since they started exploring other worlds and I wish to continue to give them a chance, whereas the rest of your government on the whole still gives me pause. Two, and really the only reason why the first has any weight for me is because I am aware of the Goa'uld threat in the galaxy to the human race and others, but Earth is only one of 40 planets in this galaxy with permanent human settlements on them. However Earth is the one that has the greatest chance of standing up to them and you have shown compassion enough in some circumstances to go to other's aid when you can. Although I am aware of some of the missteps that have come out of this command as well, the adventures of your Captain Hanson last year for example." continued Harry, eliciting a hard wince from Carter, and bowed heads from the General and Daniel." continued Hariel.

"Nevertheless, we believe some of you are learning, it would be a shame to stop your progress now. Dr. Jackson, I have it on good authority that Lya of the Nox is particularly impressed with you, as am I. Having spoken recently to Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard, he believes you have future potential as a race as well. Both of these were good endorsements on your behalf. So, we will try to work with you when we can. But, most of that is up to you. Normally I wouldn't speak to representatives from a planet at all unless they justly represented all the people of the planet. Your race is still so young, fighting amongst your own kind over territory, old grudges, personal egos of your leaders, misguided ideologies, etc. We would be very fearful of handing such a world any of our scientific knowledge or technologies, let alone any weapons.

"While the Goa'uld are no threat to us, we wish to help the human populations of this galaxy against the Goa'uld. However, as powerful as our technology is, there are few of us and few enough of us that we do not wish to risk our population in the type of ground engagements and espionage as you people seem to have built your teams to do. At some point after I leave I know you will brief your President on the events and my words here today. I ask you to take a message to him for me. If he is prepared to lift the veil of secrecy regarding the existence of the stargate, your country's monopoly on use of the stargate, and unite with all the other major powers of the Earth in an endeavor to fight the Goa'uld, I would be willing to come to talk to the group of them and negotiate some form of defensive alliance to assist you. If not, I cannot promise you will hear from us again, but we will be watching you."

"Before you go," started Daniel, you mentioned that you know the Nox and the Asgard. We know little about them ourselves. Is there anything you can tell us about them?" asked Daniel.

"I will give you a little history lesson Daniel Jackson. Millions of years ago, there was an intergalactic alliance composed of the most advanced races known at that time: the Alterans, the Asgard, the Furlings, and the Nox. We would periodically meet to discuss matters of mutual concern and importance. We seeded the stargate network and human life in the galaxy and silently without anyone knowing we were there and with minimal interference on our part, tried to nurture and protect the younger races." answered Hariel.

"Today, only us, the Asgard, and the Nox remain. None of us know what has become of the Furling. But until recently the Asgard and the Nox would have told you that we had disappeared for good as well. There are personal and private reasons why the bulk of our civilization receded from the main stage and maybe someday we'll tell you more about that. But for now, all you need to know is that we have decided to return and resume a presence in this galaxy." concluded Hariel.

"I will take my leave now and wait to see if your government wishes further dialogue with us. Fare well." said Harry as he walked over to the stargate, raised his hands over his head in a concentric arc, and as he did so the stargate materialized a fully formed stable event horizon without ever dialing an address or forming a vortex of energy, then Harry simply walked through it and the gate disengaged behind him.

"Wait, how will we be able to let him know if the President agrees to meet him?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Oh, I get the feeling that there is very little that goes on around here that he doesn't know." answered Daniel, eliciting raised eyebrows from Captain Carter and General Hammond.

At that several members of the team still standing around the DHD could have sworn they saw a small flash of light and a head appearing only briefly with a wink, then disappearing.


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

www fanfiction net

forum/Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM/151870/

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 38

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

continued...

"Alright, Colonel, you get your people all stitched up and ready for a debriefing with SG-1 and SG-10 at 0800 tomorrow morning. I have a phone call to make to the President." said General Hammond.

"Yes, sir." answered Colonel O'Neill.

12/10/98 0800...

In the SGC debriefing room attendees are: General Hammond; from SG-1-Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c; from SG-10-Major Boyd, Lt. Colville, CWO Heinig, Lt. McLeod; from the Pentagon-Lt. Col. Samuels, Major Davis; and from the NID-Colonel Maybourne.

"General, there appear to be more people invited to this party than I was expecting." said Col. O'Neill.

"Easy there Colonel. After I spoke to the President last night he became far more interested in this alien who could command advanced technology with a wave of his hand than in the black-hole incident itself. He asked me to include a broad cross-section of interests in this meeting in order for him to get a comprehensive report from all perspectives." replied Gen. Hammond.

A quick glance around the room and Maybourne responded to O'Neill's reaction to that with his customary smirk but said nothing. Lt. Col. Samuels sat there looking like he was sucking on a lemon after being dressed down by his superiors at the Pentagon for his reported undiplomatic handling of the first contact situation.

"Major Boyd, I understand from Dr. Frazier that you and your team are suffering from a lot of residual pain from your experiences in time dilation, so we will start with your team and then we'll dismiss you to return to recovery." said Gen. Hammond.

"Thank you sir, that is much appreciated." replied Maj. Boyd.

"Very well, we will table a deeper discussion on the black-hole incident itself for another date, so in order not to keep you too long, Major, please describe your experience when Commander Hariel transported you to his ship and back to Earth." asked Gen. Hammond.

"Yes, sir. From our perspective we were running toward the gate having just successfully dialed it. We knew we were experiencing time dilation because we saw the black-hole, could feel the effect of the gravity pulling at us and our voices were distorted as we tried to talk. We were doing this and then suddenly in a flash of light we were tumbling onto the deck of the bridge of Commander Hariel's ship." answered Maj. Boyd.

"Then, he introduced himself as Hariel, told us that he was sent by Col. O'Neill to rescue us, and asked if we needed medical attention. Unfortunately all of us were in too much of state of shock to answer, I think I just nodded my head no, then he just said, 'okay then, please have a seat and don't touch anything and that he would have us home in 30 minutes'. After which we just did as he asked us until we arrived back in orbit of Earth and he beamed us into this room with him."

"Very well, Major thank you. Lt. Colville, CWO Heinig, Lt. McLeod, do any of you have anything to add or is this how you recall the events as well?" asked Gen. Hammond.

The rest of the members of SG-10 just answered in the affirmative, that was how they recalled the events also. Gen. Hammond was motioning to dismiss them when...

"Maj. Boyd, SG-10," Col. Maybourne nodded in their direction. "Before you go could you explain where all this pain is coming from, is this something perhaps that happened to you aboard that ship?" asked Col. Maybourne.

Col. O'Neill could be seen rolling his eyes and Daniel shook his head, as the General started to form an angry glare in his eyes when the Maj. responded...

"Yes, sir. Dr. Frazier explained to us that because of the time we spent in time dilation with the expanding gravity wave enveloping us, almost all the muscles and ligaments in our body were severely strained and although we didn't feel it immediately after being beamed to the ship, after sitting for a while it started to set in as a general stiffness. By the time we were in recovery in the infirmary, it began to be painful. Dr. Frazier said that with pain medication, muscle relaxers, and some physical therapy we should be fit to return to duty in about a week." answered Maj. Boyd.

"Thank you Major, SG-10. Please go get your well deserved rest. You are dismissed." ordered Gen. Hammond.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." answered Maj. Boyd. Then SG-10 got up an left the meeting.

"Doctor Jackson, have you worked up that list I asked you to make for this meeting of bullet-points of actionable events, answered questions, un-answered questions, and other important remarks from our meeting with Commander Hariel yesterday?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I did General." replied Dr. Jackson. Dr. Jackson passed around a stack of briefing papers for everyone around the table to take a copy of.

"I've asked Dr. Jackson to take the lead on briefing us on the results of yesterday's encounter with Commander Hariel, beginning with what we know or think we know and don't know; after that I will turn it over to the room to ask additional questions and open it for discussion. Doctor?" said Gen. Hammond.

**A/N: Readers, this will be a long list summarizing Hariel's visit to the SGC from the last chapter. If you feel like skimming it you can, although it might be interesting to see how Daniel summarizes some of the events. The important part is the observations Daniel makes in ****bold-underline**** that he believes is worthy of follow-up in their subsequent discussion, their briefing to the President, and for follow-up with Hariel.**

"Yes. Thank you general. The following is just a simple bullet-point list of discrete items in chronological order that I believe are important to note or for further discussion. For simplicity I refer in this report to our subject as simply Hariel. I will only summarize and in some cases paraphrase some of the important points below. You will find a full transcript word-for-word of our conversations that occurred here in the SGC in the appendix in the back." started Dr. Jackson.

( ) Hariel appeared in the gate-room in the form of a hologram, exchanged greetings with Captain Carter, waved at the stargate, and it disconnected.

( ) Hariel merely followed Captain Carter around while the senior officers worked to restore order to the base, waiting for a time that everyone who needed to hear his story would be available to meet.

( ) Hariel, upon meeting Col. O'Neill in the infirmary and at Col. O'Neill's request traveled to P3W-451 in his space ship to rescue SG-10, which he did taking only one hour and two minutes to accomplish. ****An important item for follow-up is how did Hariel know where P3W-451 was. ***Another interesting note is that Hariel's ship appears to be very much faster than a Goa'uld ship.**

( ) Hariel answered 'That's classified information' when asked where he was from.

( ) Hariel answered 'I have not yet entered your facility' when asked how he entered our facility. Then went on to explain in response to Gen. Hammond's follow-up question that 'I am projecting my image to you using my ship's hologram projector'.

( ) Hariel answered 'Oh, well then, I guess I am just as alien as you are' -and- 'What I mean is that my people did not originate on this planet and neither did yours' in response to Lt. Col. Samuels questions about him being an alien. ****An important item for follow-up is what did Hariel mean that we also did not originate on this planet.**

( ) Hariel answered 'No' in response to Gen. Hammonds questions about whether or not he is a threat to the Earth and further explained that 'just as you keep your secrets for your own reasons I keep my secrets for my own reasons' -and- 'so I won't be giving you a road-map to my home-world today'.

( ) Hariel asked us in that same thread of conversation, if we were a threat to him and Gen. Hammond answered 'We're no threat to anyone' ... 'unless you are a Goa'uld or allied with them.'

( ) Hariel followed-up his question asking about the Earth as a whole, is it a threat and did he, the General that is, speak on behalf of the whole world - to this the General answered 'No, Mr. Hariel. It is not. We are just one branch of one government on Earth. We cannot speak for everyone.' ****An important item for follow-up is how do we properly express to Hariel that the Earth as a whole is not a threat and that the world as whole agrees with that? ***More on this theme later as it appears to be a major concern of his in dealing with us.**

( ) Hariel then levied several accusatory questions to us regarding the dangers this program has attracted to Earth and regarding our keeping the existence of this program a secret from the rest of the world, and even failing to inform the rest of world when the threat was imminent. ****An important item for follow-up is our response to these questions. We never did answer him, we merely moved directly on to questioning him about spying on us and never returned to this. I would anticipate that in any further dealings with him, he will expect answers to these questions.**

( ) Hariel answered when questioned about spying on us with his own question 'General, do you not spy on all the governments of your world, even those you call allies, in order to maintain a current threat watch in 360 degrees at all times? Do you think you are the only government who does this, or the only race in the galaxy who does this? Please don't play the naive card, General'

( ) Hariel then engaged in an exchange of questions from Dr. Jackson, in a layman's attempt at the Ancient language. To which, Hariel responded that a) he had come here to help people he considers friends, b) his people are the Alterans who we call Ancients, and c) his people are the builders of the stargates.

( ) Hariel then began to open up a little more with explanations and in response to Col. O'Neill's question of whether he would only give real answers that were asked in Alteran, he answered 'No not at all, to be perfectly honest with you I was just stringing you along a little bit. You see I'm known as a bit of a prankster on my world. And it amused me to hear Dr. Jackson attempt a few words in my language' ****An important item of note is that he admittedly exhibited a sense of humor and pranking. This could be useful information for the experts who may wish to build a psych. profile on him.**

( ) Hariel then responded to the questions of his ability with English and other Earth languages both in terms of his people having a gift of learning new languages very quickly and through there study of our languages through their spy satellite. ****An important item of note is that he admitted to having a cloaked spy satellite in orbit of Earth. The intel. people will likely pay special interest to that.**

( ) Hariel than began to open up more with answers to questions, apparently finding Captain Carters question of 'why the sudden interest' a question he was more prepared to answer. He went on to explain a little of their history which you can read in the appendix, he informed us that the gate we've been using must've been brought here from somewhere else because it wasn't the primary gate assigned to this planet, and he further explained that he has already found and recovered that gate. He informed us that his people only recently returned to this galaxy and are in the process of colonizing a new home-world for himself here and that they began taking an active interest in us at least 5-6 months ago when they scanned the stargate network for activity. ****An important item of note is where did this second gate which is the one we are using come from and why. It might merely be academic at this point, but we don't know what we don't know. ***Another important item of note is his claim to having found and recovered the original gate assigned to Earth. This leaves more questions such as, has he been secretly operating on Earth, did he take that stargate away or is it still on Earth, if the answers to the foregoing are yes, are his people still maintaining a presence on Earth, and so forth. ****The larger item of note from all of this is his expressed interest in Earth's activities beginning 5-6 months ago, what exactly do his people want with us? Do they have an agenda and what is it?**

( ) Hariel then identified himself as Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet and when asked to prove himself by Lt. Col. Samuels, he transported us all to his space-ship in orbit of Earth, which he called the Alteran Battleship Orion, where we could see a view of the Earth from orbit. ****An important question is of course, how powerful is his ship? does his people have more than one? probably since he mentioned a fleet, but if so how many? Would they someday be willing to help us build our own ships? Would they use their ships to help protect us if more Goa'uld or another enemy comes to attack us again someday? Why is he willing to show it to us so easily if he is unwilling to share? etc.**

( ) Hariel then used his hologram projector to show us a picture of what we know of as a standard DHD and offered to give us one in order to prevent us from having the same kind of re-occurring types of problems relying on our own dialing computer that does not have all the sensor and safety features of their DHD. He informed us that he is doing this because he only had two choices, to make it safer for us to use our stargate or take it away from us. At which point Lt. Col. Samuels told him 'you don't have any right to take that stargate, it is the property of the United States government' after which he transported him back to Earth and out of our meeting.

( ) Hariel then appeared to perform what I can only describe as some kind of magic but Captain Carter ensures me is just advanced technology so far beyond our understanding that we can't perceive it; then created or summoned a machine out of thin air that hovered there and made a bunch of flashing lights for about 90 seconds and fully constructed our new DHD. With a snap of his fingers his machine disappeared, then he transported us and the DHD back to the gate-room. ****An important note here is how did he do all of that? Probably not magic as Captain Carter said, but exactly how advanced are these people, what can't they do? What is the limit of their capabilities? You look at this guy and you want to imagine he could snap his fingers and make a Goa'uld Ha'tak disappear just as easily. Who knows? This is something we need to learn more about. ***Then the remaining question of this dialogue is, could he have or would he really have taken our stargate from us? Do his people actually consider that lawful? Do we? It seems plain from what we observed that he could easily take the stargate from us, but again we still don't know what we don't know.**

( ) Hariel then, in the closing dialogue before he left told us several things about his expectations and his concerns about forming a working relationship with us, concluding with a request that we ask our President to meet with him if he wished to discuss a greater relationship between our people. All of these points are important notes for follow-up as questions or concerns to discuss with the President that may inform how he might want to respond to him:

. . . [ ] In doing what he did there were two main reasons that he was **'bending our rules about non-interference'**.

. . . [ ] **'One is because on the balance I have become rather fond of the work your SG-1 team has done and how they have grown since they started exploring other worlds and I wish to continue to give them a chance, whereas the rest of your government on the whole still gives me pause.'**

. . . [ ] **'Two, and really the only reason why the first has any weight for me is because I am aware of the Goa'uld threat in the galaxy to the human race and others, but Earth is only one of 40 planets in this galaxy with permanent human settlements on them. However Earth is the one that has the greatest chance of standing up to them and you have shown compassion enough in some circumstances to go to other's aid when you can.' -and- 'Nevertheless, we believe some of you are learning, it would be a shame to stop your progress now. Dr. Jackson, I have it on good authority that Lya of the Nox is particularly impressed with you, as am I. Having spoken recently to Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard, he believes you have future potential as a race as well. Both of these were good endorsements on your behalf. So, we will try to work with you when we can. But, most of that is up to you.'**

. . . [ ] Followed by, **'Normally I wouldn't speak to representatives from a planet at all unless they justly represented all the people of the planet.'**

. . . [ ] and '**While the Goa'uld are no threat to us, we wish to help the human populations of this galaxy against the Goa'uld. However, as powerful as our technology is, there are few of us and few enough of us that we do not wish to risk our population in the type of ground engagements and espionage as you people seem to have built your teams to do.'**

. . . [ ] and a message directed to the President**'At some point after I leave I know you will brief your President on the events and my words here today. I ask you to take a message to him for me. If he is prepared to lift the veil of secrecy regarding the existence of the stargate, your country's monopoly on use of the stargate, and unite with all the other major powers of the Earth in an endeavor to fight the Goa'uld, I would be willing to come to talk to the group of them and negotiate some form of defensive alliance to assist you. If not, I cannot promise you will hear from us again, but we will be watching you.'**

( ) Hariel then concluded with a brief history explaining the alliance of Four Great Races from millions of years ago then departed, activating the gate apparently just as easily as Lya from the Nox did.

****An important note here is that it appears to be possible to engage the stargate without creating the initial vortex of energy and immediately connect to a remote address without dialing. It probably doesn't bare repeating but, it still looked to this observer like magic.** concluded Daniel.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson, that is a thorough and comprehensive report with your usual keen eye for piercing through issues with first contact situations." said Gen. Hammond.

"Thank you General." replied Daniel.

"Very well, let's go around the room and find out from everyone if they concur with Dr. Jackson's report or if anyone has anything to add, or perhaps additional questions or observations we need to bring to light when I brief the President."

"Colonel O'Neill, your thoughts?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I have nothing to add to the report, I think it is all accurate. The only thing I would say is that Hariel seemed very accommodating when I asked him if he could rescue our team for us. That impressed me and earns him points in my book. He seems like a good guy." replied Col. O'Neill.

"Captain Carter?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I have nothing to add General. It occurred just as Daniel said it did, the only thing is that I would like to personally be involved in any of the scientific follow-up's with him if we get the opportunity and would like to delve deeper with more detailed questions than Daniel suggested but it is a good outline of what we need to look into." replied Captain Carter.

"Very well, Teal'c?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"General, I cannot speak for Earth but if this Commander Hariel has as strong an interest in opposing the Goa'uld as he said he does, then I believe we should work toward forming that defensive alliance he mentioned." replied Teal'c.

"I agree Teal'c, that will be one of the items in my recommendation to the President." replied Gen. Hammond.

"Lt. Col. Samuels?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"I can't dispute the facts General. But, I think the characterization of my questions is over-stated or misunderstood. I merely wished to support the interests of the United States and this program." replied Lt. Col. Samuels.

"Thank you Colonel, I will take that under advisement. Major Davis?" said Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, I was around for very little of Commander Hariel's visit. As you know sir I was mostly involved with you on the surface for a brief while. However, last night I was informed by my commanding officer at the Pentagon that the President has re-assigned me to Stargate Command to be his personal liaison with the program from now on. He complained of getting confusing and sometimes differing reports from other offices at the Pentagon and from even the NID who to the best of our knowledge were not even directly involved yesterday; yet he felt that he got the most timely reports of accurate information from you and myself, sir. He wishes me to remain here and travel back and forth between here and Washington as often as necessary as your personal liaison to help you to maintain contact with his office from now on."

"Thank you Major Davis, the help will be most welcome. Welcome to the team." replied Gen. Hammond.

"Colonel Maybourne?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Saving the best for last, eh General?" Colonel O'Neill couldn't resist saying.

"Colonel, please!" exclaimed Gen. Hammond with a glare to O'Neill.

"You see, this is part of what gives us a black eye. I don't know how the President got the idea our advising him yesterday contributed to his problems regarding yesterdays event but, if there is a problem I trace it back to the unwillingness to cooperate in good effective two-way communication between the SGC and the NID." said Col. Maybourne.

"What I don't understand," started Col. O'Neill. "Is why there are so many active duty military officers working for a civilian branch of the government which is supposed to just provide civilian oversight of top-secret military operations. Keywords, civilian and oversight, which is to look over, not to be directly involved. I find it curious that so many active duty _former?_ covert operatives are recruited and employed at the NID." responded Col. O'Neill.

"Oh be careful Jack, you know one of the first rules of compartmentalized security is to not be too curious or at least not to openly express your curiosity, of programs you are not briefed into." answered Col. Maybourne.

"Enough, Colonel's, you are senior flag officers, act like it. Col. Maybourne do you have anything to add in regard to yesterday's events? Any questions that Dr. Jackson's report does not answer?" said Gen. Hammond.

"No, I don't General. I just seem to set off the worst in Colonel O'Neill for some reason. The fact is I am here only to listen and to learn, so that I can give our _civilian_ leaders informed advice." answered Col. Maybourne.

"Okay then, everyone. I will ask Dr. Jackson and Major Davis to accompany me with my appt. this evening to personally brief the President. Gentlemen, wheels up at 1200 hours. Dismissed." ordered Gen. Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill please see me in my office directly after this meeting." ordered Gen. Hammond.

...

"Colonel, what was that in there just now with Col. Maybourne? How is it that he provokes you so much?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Sir, just Maybourne's presence provokes me, then when he begins by getting defensive about his crummy organization that is corrupt and packed with lies it just puts me over the edge." answered Col. O'Neill.

"I understand that Colonel, I truly do but as a Colonel in this man's Air Force and a trained combat pilot at that, I would expect a bit of a bigger edge to you. Work harder to ensure he does not provoke you in the future and set a better example for your junior officers. Is that understood?" said General Hammond.

"Yes, sir." answered Colonel O'Neill.

...

2000 hours at the White House...

Attendees: President Bill Clinton, Secretary of Defense William Cohen, Senator Robert Kinsey, General George Hammond, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Major Paul Davis.

After having pre-read Dr. Jackson's report and engaging during the afternoon in Q&amp;A with other advisors cleared for knowledge of Stargate prior to the SGC team's arrival; the President didn't put the General and his team through repeating the report again verbatim, he simply got down to what he believes are the brass tacks going forward that are necessary for his office to focus on.

"Gentlemen, General, thank you for dropping everything and rushing here to Washington tonight. I have been through your report Dr. Jackson and I agree with most of your observations. General, there are a fair few open questions we would like answers to of a detail or technical nature that I will let your command continue to focus on in their time if we can establish a good relationship with these Alterans." began Pres. Clinton.

"What I want to focus on in our discussion tonight is how to go about accomplishing that, without risking the security of the United States." said Pres. Clinton.

"Mr. President," started Sen. Kinsey. "Don't you think it is premature to immediately react to form an alliance with these aliens? For all that we know this could be a back door plot for them to take over power on our world without ever firing a shot." said Sen. Kinsey.

"Senator, as elegantly stated as always. As I said, my objective is to discuss how we can go about establishing a good relationship, note I did not jump forward to alliance, and without risking the security of the United States, which is the equivalent of all the rest of your hyperbole. Now, please Senator you know that I fully understand your position as Chair of the Senate Finance Committee or I wouldn't even allow you into this room for this discussion; but let us hear from our experts before we decide anything shall we? And let me remind you of the decisions and actions we've taken since the Apophis fiasco that you almost led us into oblivion in because I followed your advice on that day. Namely that under the 'War Power's Act' I can and will keep the SGC funded as long as this country needs it to be funded, as in my judgment we are at war with the Goa'uld, one that they declared which automatically puts us in a state of war, whether we officially declare it alongside of them or not-is that clear Senator?" replied Pres. Clinton.

"Mr. President, you know I never agreed..." started Sen. Kinsey.

"Stop right there Senator," started Pres. Clinton. "I neither sought or need your agreement. By the time you can get a measure to the Supreme Court to challenge my decision in any way that would matter before the law, a decision I fully expect to be upheld by the Court by the way should that day come; I probably won't even be President anymore. I may have made some mistakes in my career Senator, but no longer will taking your advice be one of them. Now sit there and listen or leave." calmly stated Pres. Clinton.

At that Kinsey having got all red in the face slammed closed his briefcase and stormed out of the Oval Office.

"Good Lord, I am glad that man did the right thing for once." said the President. In his thoughts where the archive recorders cannot record, at least the thinks so, he privately mused that 'I'm glad that bastard took the bait and got out of here. I was afraid that wouldn't work. Good thing he wears his attitude on his sleeve.'

"I'm sorry Mr. President, Senator Kinsey doesn't seem to like the stargate program very much or perhaps it's just me in particular." said Gen. Hammond.

"Oh no, General. Do not worry, and I'm sure it's nothing very personal, I believe his problems have more complicated motives than that, but we'll leave it at that for now shall we? Anyway, with him gone I expect we can have a productive conversation. I have already discussed some of this in advance with Secretary Cohen here and we are of one mind that we should try to meet with this Commander Hariel and see what he has in mind." started Pres. Clinton.

"As I said at the start, your people have good detail questions that you should continue to follow-up on but, it is plain on the surface, certain truths seem to come at us in any case. 1) He obviously is from a very advanced race given the empirical evidence of his actions. It doesn't really matter right now if he is an Alteran as he claimed, or he is the Senator from Pluto. If we become friends with his people, we will know what we need to know in time; and 2) He went out of his way to help Captain Carter shutoff the gate, he didn't hesitate to make the journey to go rescue your team that was stuck on that planet, he voluntarily stayed behind to answer questions waiting until you could get the base sorted out, and he gave us a dialing device to work the gate properly-he appears friendly enough to at least have a conversation with him and hear him out and to this politicians eyes it appears as though he came here -with- the intention of becoming friends and offering an opportunity for alliance. He after all was the one who suggested that, none of you solicited it." continued Pres. Clinton.

"However, from there it gets complicated right? Let's start with 'beware of Greeks bearing gifts.' Let's hope that his motives are as pure as he made them sound. Great. What if they are not? So we need to be mindful of this and proceed as cautiously as we can. If we do tie up with his people in some way we should leave ourselves contingency plans if the deal goes sour at some point. With the power these people seem to have that might be the greatest challenge of all, but we need to try. I will count on you General and your team to watch our backs on all this." continued Pres. Clinton.

"So, finally I will quote his direct message to me and I will shut up and hear any advice you may have. He gave you a message directly for me, and I quote '**If he is prepared to lift the veil of secrecy regarding the existence of the stargate, your country's monopoly on use of the stargate, and unite with all the other major powers of the Earth in an endeavor to fight the Goa'uld, I would be willing to come to talk to the group of them and negotiate some form of defensive alliance to assist you. If not, I cannot promise you will hear from us again, but we will be watching you.**' quoted Pres. Clinton.

"As you all know, while I do enjoy the highest office in one of the three branches of our federal government. I don't make these decisions on my own. Despite my authority, I do believe if I went entirely against the unanimous 'advice' of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and other key members of the Military and Intelligence complexes in and out of uniform, they would just have me shot. Now, I realize General and Secty. Cohen that you two are only a small representation of that group, but I've never heard from either one of you that it is time to take the stargate public or to share it with our competing governments around the world, not even with our staunchest allies. So, I ask you. If we cannot move forward to 'lift the veil of secrecy' what hope do we have of even reaching back out to these Alterans and forming any kind of relationship? Or do we simply do nothing? Do we just file this report away and wonder if we'll ever hear from them again?" concluded Pres. Clinton.

As Gen. Hammond and Secty. Cohen sat silently contemplating how to respond to that and Major Davis sat quietly thinking he is definitely not jumping that far ahead of his chain of command to say a word, Daniel with really nothing to lose decided to speak.

"Mr. President," began Daniel, "while our military friends are figuring out how to respond to that. I have a few thoughts if you don't mind?" asked Daniel.

"Oh, no, please go ahead Dr. Jackson, I realize I could have a dozen more high ranking officials in the room to discuss this with us right now but they would understand the stargate side of this equation less than any of us in this room, so please speak openly." replied Pres. Clinton.

"Well sir, my first comment really isn't about the gate but it is the situation you find yourself in. Of course having been associated with the military and what is probably one of the biggest secrets ever for several years now I have become a bit less naive in regard to politics than I was as a simple student or professor of archeology. But, as a ordinary citizen I feel appalled to hear that a President feels so threatened by the people who are supposed to report to him that he feels he cannot make the best reasoned decision he is put into office to be able to make. I'm not doubting the veracity of your words at all, in fact they frighten me." started Daniel.

"I am a civilian who works for a military operation, led by General Hammond here of course, but also head by a line of higher ranking Generals above him until we come to Secty. Cohen here and finally yourself. I always took some comfort in knowing as a citizen and as a civilian working with this organization, that the civilian elected leader of our government who is meant to represent the civilian population and have primary oversight over these types of actions of the government, at the end of the day called the shot, or made the big call after all reasonable debate and arguments for a decision is heard. But, sir, you describe a government that is run solely by it's military and intelligence apparatus at this point and possibly the corporate handlers that crony up to them. If that is so, I can understand more seriously some of the pause Supreme Commander Hariel said he has of working with our government." continued Daniel.

"I mean for one thing, he as a foreign power, external even from our world, needs to at least know that when he is negotiating and dealing with the leader of our government and in his case he wishes it to be a world government that he deals with, but nevertheless, the head of government, that he is actually negotiating with the right person, the person who makes those calls, and the person who has authority and accountability to back it up. It sounds like the truth is at least one level worse than he accused us of. That not even speaking to the President of the United States is going to put him in front of the actual people who make these decisions for our own people or is the one truly representing our people. And back to the citizen side of this again, if what you say is true, I would have to be appalled because those people you speak of, we don't elect any of them. Not a one of them are accountable to the people. And no personal disrespect intended General, but by God who the hell do you people think you are?" concluded Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, Daniel?" started Gen. Hammond. "I can't speak for the President of course or why he feels the way he does about the position he is in when making the decisions. And I don't know if what I have to say to you will put you at ease or not. But, most of us and I wish it were all of us, as I believe you do, merely follow orders. On top of that we get blamed often enough for merely following orders, but that -is- our lot in life. Of course the higher up you go, the more your knowledge and experience is sought out by political leaders and the President for our advice. But, we shouldn't be putting the President in a position to feel threatened to make whatever decision he feels is right. I hope that the President could at least re-assure you for my sake that I'm not that kind of person. But, this is not about me. I just want you to know that if there is a problem like the President is implying, that I do not believe it involves the vast majority of us, even in the higher ranks. I hope that he is exaggerating but I simply do not know. There are possibilities of bad people in any community or any organization. However, I would be first in line or standing next to you with my citizen hat on to protest the situation if it is as bad as you think it is." said Gen. Hammond.

"If I may gentlemen," started Secty. Cohen. "Perhaps I can bridge the gap a little bit here in terms of perspective both from the civilian political side which admittedly is my stronger suit, as well as the military side, as both come as part of my job description. I know because I sit in a lot of those meetings, that leaders as high up as the Joint Chiefs and so forth don't appear or sound threatening in those meetings, at least I don't think they intend to. I think a lot of the pressure any President feels comes from the Intelligence side of things because every day the President has to hear a risk, threat, and vulnerability assessment involving terrorism and other plots tying right back to secrets and espionage, and foreign powers suspected of doing one thing or another and as civilians with no prior experience of our own of course, we rely on the training and the briefings the Intel. community gives us when we come into office and throughout our day each day we are reminded that one slip up with secrets like this and people can die. After a while every single decision, every single thought you have begins to feel like a life and death decision and before you know it, otherwise good people with fairness and reason, even compassion and open-mindedness, are reduced to fear mongering intel. analysts themselves." said Secty. Cohen.

"Forgive me Mr. President I am not saying you have been reduced to that, or perhaps not yet. But, I think Dr. Jackson brings a fresh perspective to this that we rarely see in this building and the fact is, what I just described is a perspective one such as you Dr. Jackson need to hear. The sad truth of the matter is, the work is just as hard as I described it combined with so very often the decisions or the information we have to base them on are not always black and white, in fact they rarely are, there are always so many other shades of gray and on top of that big dark holes of emptiness where there is no information, which is made even worse because those holes often get filled by people with agendas who do have our ear, many of them civilian and a lot of them indeed elected by the people, that fill them with hyperbole or assumptions, or deliberate misinformation. Anyway, I am not saying that I have a clear answer to your concern, there is a problem here. But, I want you to understand the dynamics behind it. I doubt anyone actually thinks about shooting someone like a President over a decision they may disagree with or that would be so unpopular in certain constituencies, but sometimes when you are in a position such as President, that is what if feels like. Then that feeling itself becomes a driver and feeds the problem." concluded Secty. Cohen.

"Well gentlemen," started the President. "I feel like I have just received one very intense therapy session. I hope you all don't charge too much. I'm afraid poor Major Davis here might be left drooling on the carpet if we keep giving him an earful of what Cabinet level internecine geo-politics is like. Sorry Major Davis, only kidding. But I can imagine you are feeling rather uncomfortable right now, me too as a matter of fact, and this is supposed to be my office." continued Pres. Clinton as he tried to loosen the mood up a bit. Privately he wondered if he should try bringing out his sax, that usually works to lighten things up.

"Folks, especially you Dr. Jackson, I am sorry. I am told that sometimes I do have a flair for the dramatic. But, I would say that Secty. Cohen has hit the nail on the head on the psychology behind this line of thinking and that along with the statements made by General Hammond, that I whole heartedly agree with; I don't think the situation is as bad as I made it sound. That having been said, let's get back on topic because, at this stage I still am uncertain what to do. At least you General and you Secty. know as well as I do that nothing on this scale has been breached out to with the other major powers before. Is it unprecedented I don't know? But an argument can be made that some large scale movements like this have been done by past Presidents, such as President Nixon with China, such as the formation of the UN itself even though it has been reduced to an ineffectual debate club and does not have a charter as our world government despite what people want to believe." continued Pres. Clinton.

"I don't know, but this situation is very unique. Normally Dr. Jackson you would think that in a situation like this we could just openly debate it in Congress with the full House and Senate. That would be ideal wouldn't it? Then we would get the best cross-section of diverse opinions as elected by the people and really get to what would our people want to do. Problem is, it -is- a big secret and those people don't know it, so we can't take the debate to them where it belongs. Oh, yes, the irony is not lost on me either. The problem of course is that simply briefing all members of Congress in on the secret so we could then debate the question of if we should release the secret would defeat it's own purpose because the full Congress couldn't keep a secret even if it meant the end of the world. So, it falls back to me."

"Secty. Cohen what I want you to do, is to convene a meeting of the leaders of every organization that has people briefed on this program, and from within the military everyone of flag rank or above, so Colonel or above for SGC that is just you General and Colonel O'Neill correct? But also in your case bring Dr. Jackson again, Captain Carter and Teal'c because I would just like to have your full SG-1 team available to meet the right people and answer questions openly in the room. So, this includes Sen. Kinsey, Lord help us all, also the same of the NID, Pentagon, NASA, Area 51, if there is a group of civilian scientists working on a project, bring their dept. head and so forth. I don't know how big this meeting will get, but make it as big as you need it too. We will call this a Stargate Futures Conference, sounds ominous doesn't it? We'll get the widest most diverse opinions in one room at one time as we can get, then I will make my decision. And make this happen as soon as possible, tomorrow works for me if it were possible but, quickly you understand. Does this work for everyone?" concluded Pres. Clinton.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

www fanfiction net

forum/Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM/151870/

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 39

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

12/11/98

"So Harry, how did your first contact with the SGC go?" asked Mione.

"I think it went well. I just basically stuck to the script we decided on before I went. I gave them a standard dialing device as we planned. Revealed that we are the Alterans, who they have come to simply call the Ancients or gate-builders. I left them with the conditions we all agreed upon for their chance at a defensive alliance with us." answered Harry.

"No problems with SG-1 then Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Nah, I told you after having personally looked over their mission reports they have kind of grown on me. After meeting them, they seem like decent people. Their Daniel Jackson has good instincts I think and their Captain Carter is as smart as a whip. Colonel O'Neill was most concerned about getting his lost team members back, a very admirable trait. Didn't get much of a reading from Teal'c. He seems extremely loyal to SG-1 though." replied Harry.

"Do you think they will agree to share their stargate program with the other nations and unite with them against the Goa'uld?" asked Mione.

"I don't know. First the US government has to decide what it wants to do, if it decides favorably toward moving in that direction, then it next depends on the rest of the world getting behind something. We're not going to begin arming or defending the actions of one or a group of nations on Earth at the expense of the others. That would be a blatant disregard for our non-interference policy. Their major powers are going to have to figure out how to unite behind a common cause and work together, then we can talk to that unity government. You guys know that since we stirred this pot it is possible they decide to disclose the stargate program and their world still does not unite. We have to watch and see what happens." said Harry.

"Anyway, as you know we have deep intel. on what they are doing. My reading between the lines of Gen. Hammond's debrief with the President is that he might want to do this but he wants to ensure he has consensus in his government first. As he should. So we will wait and let them do their job. We will not interfere with that. If they firmly decide against it, after they have this big conference he has called to discuss it. Then we will move to our contingency plan." concluded Harry.

"How goes your plans with emigration preps? Still feeling good about everything?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we do." answered Ginny. It was a master stroke bringing the ICW into this so early and putting them in charge of immigration process and the Goblins for their part too; I think they've actually been enthusiastic about it since they have had the chance to drive big parts of the plans for this on the ground. For the couple hundred of us that are here already mostly from the ICW, and even the feedback I got from Mum, Dad, and George on their visit, they said it almost feels a bit like the wizarding world back home already except with aliens walking around as well, even though there aren't any major shops yet. Mum's comment about the aliens made me giggle, but it's a lot like my first comments were. It's funny, since we have replicated the look and feel of wizarding architecture in the magical district, they can't even tell that the structures are actually made from a trinium alloy." answered Ginny.

"Great, I feel like things are going along nicely. So, I wanted to talk to you both about something we have been putting off. Setting our wedding date. What do you both think about Sun, April 18, 1999, about 5 months from now. That should give us time to plan a ripping wedding don't you think? And I thought we could have it here on Atlantis." said Harry.

"I think that would be great Harry" said Gin. snuggling up to him.

"Me too," started Mione, while snuggling on the other side of him; "but I'm curious why that particular timeframe?" asked Mione.

"Well, the Marauder will be done in Feb 1999 and I figured that will give me time to build part of your wedding gifts by April, you know those corvette ships I promised you. My plan is to make that one of the Marauder's shake-down operations, using it's shipyard mode to build our ships for us." answered Harry.

"Okay luv, you sold me on it. By then we'll also have enough people coming and going from Earth to Altera Nova that it won't be any trouble to get our friends and family here even if it is just a visit for the wedding. This will be awesome." said Mione.

"Thanks my love's, I'm glad you approve. I know we haven't had a lot of time for just ourselves lately. I don't want to forget those important things." said Harry.

"Aww, that's so sweet isn't Hermi?" asked Ginny, "Har-bear hasn't forgotten about us?" Ginny concluded with a little cheekiness in her voice. She knows full well he isn't forgetting about either of them any time soon as they live together and see each other every night.

"Ha, ha, Gin." replied Harry.

...

Meanwhile back at Stargate Command: Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c took some time for a private meeting between just the four of them to discuss recent events.

"So, what do you guys think of this Hariel? Are these Alterans the answers to our prayers?" asked Jack.

"It feels right to me Col. O'Neill. They seem as powerful and mysterious as the Nox, but do not seem the type to sit on the sidelines and watch while innocent people go on being enslaved." replied Teal'c.

"That's the feeling I got too, T." replied Jack.

"What about you Carter?" asked Jack.

"I agree Colonel, Hariel did exhibit a lot of the same abilities as the Nox at least in terms of the ease in which he commanded the stargate and seemed to be able to use matter transporters to beam people around like we've seen the Asgard do. Plus from the little we saw of his ship it looked to me like it has to be over one mile long, at least three times bigger than a Ha'tak is wide. His Great Races story is collaborated by those things and don't forget we already knew some of this background from Tantalus and Ernest Littlefield's translations. I think we all just wrote off ever seeing one of these Ancients. It would be fascinating to have the opportunity to learn from them." replied Sam.

"Danny-boy, what about you and how did your big meeting in Washington go last night?" asked Jack.

"Oh, well, part of it was rather intense. I guess I contributed to that. I don't want to get into though. I might've made a bit of an ass of myself with the President, but he didn't seem to mind. I'm glad I don't have to deal with politics or politicians all that much. It gives me a headache and a heartache. Anyway, the real highlight was watching the President manipulate Sen. Kinsey into storming out of the meeting before it really got started. The conclusion was to call for that big Stargate Futures Conference to help the President get discussion and then recommendations from all our leaders who have knowledge of the stargate on the question of whether we should accede to the Alterans wishes for us to open up the stargate program." answered Daniel.

"What do you think about that, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know. If you had asked me that before the Apophis fiasco I would've probably said no, but you know I'm just an old soldier that bleeds red, white, and blue. Now... Now, I think if we can make it happen so that the major players in this world unite and it doesn't lead to even bigger fights between us, then maybe it's time. I think that when you think on terms of the scale of planetary defense of an invasion from space, we are over our heads. Hell, we might be over our heads with the whole world working together, but if that day comes again and we're not working together. Well, I don't know, I think this Hariel might be right." answered Jack.

"I too think that you will need the whole world fighting as one Colonel O'Neill. I am certain that we have not seen the last attempt at an Goa'uld invasion. Since they know you took out two Ha'tak, next time they will send a lot more." said Teal'c.

"I agree Colonel," started Sam. "In addition to what Teal'c said, we need to have time to prepare. We've barely cracked open those gliders we recovered from the Apophis attack in our attempt to reverse-engineer tech. from them. But, we need to figure out how to build some kind of space-capable warships to repel the next attack. To do that not only do we need so many more resources, but we need time; and we don't know when the next attempt might come. So who knows how much time we have?" answered Sam.

"Well, I've been thinking about that," started Daniel. "I am only reading between the lines you understand. But, I got the sense that Hariel -wants- to help us but he is held back by certain laws and principles of his people. I think in between the lines he is even offering to help us defend Earth from space if it comes to that. I was parsing what he briefly mentioned about a possible defensive alliance. He mentioned both that the Goa'uld are no threat to them that his people were too few in number to work on the ground and do the kind of espionage that we do. He also implied he held a certain regard for us, values the part we bring to the table." continued Daniel.

"What if he simply isn't telling us exactly what he thinks the terms of our working together ought be in order to reduce the interference he is already doing by coming forward to us? I mean he wants us to work toward unity and opening up the stargate program. I suspect he believes that it would be too inappropriate of him according to what I imagine their standards are in approaching these type of discussions with a new race, to simply say 'if you do this, I will do that for you' since compared to them we are a very young race and many young races are likely to agree to anything to get their hands on their technology or just their friendship or protection. I think that a race of their age would not wish to help accidentally raise up one of our local governments with more power and weapons technology over the others and cause us to fight each other even more over those things." continued Daniel.

"I figure that what he is saying is that whatever help he is willing to provide from his perspective is meant for all of the Earth, for all of humanity. I am of course making assumptions about the framework of how their non-interference policy would work, but it's just a thought. Perhaps if we can get through the initial pre-requisites to get him to discuss an defensive alliance, then we could offer to be the ground forces and espionage arm to his space forces and so forth. I'm not a military strategist and no diplomat really, but it seems like a good approach to me. I mean, he didn't want to shutdown our stargate program although it is clear he could have done it with a thought. Instead he gave us the proper device to do it right. What do you guys think?" concluded Daniel.

"I think you are onto something Daniel." said Sam. "If you're right in your reading between the lines, that approach would be a sound strategic basis for an alliance." said Sam.

"I too like your line of thinking Doctor Jackson. It would be great if you are correct in your assumptions." replied Teal'c.

"I have to agree too Daniel. Of course to me I can already see how this could go from being a defensive alliance to an offensive alliance as well. But you know, that's just how I think. I would welcome any help they would give us. But good Lord, if these guys can actually watch our six in space, there is a lot we can do on the ground through the gate if we are coordinating with them." replied Jack.

"Yeah. I noted how he said he wanted to protect the human races of this galaxy from the Goa'uld. I really think he wants to do this, but only if it's done right, without harming the development of the human cultures he wants to protect; you know help, but do no other harm while doing so. The more I think about it the more I hope things go in his direction at this conference. What do you guys think? They are inviting our whole team to the conference so that everyone there including the President can pick our minds. I say that we go there united ourselves behind one common approach, so that we might stand a better chance of influencing the outcome." concluded Daniel.

"I'm with you Daniel Jackson." said Teal'c.

"Me too." said Sam.

"I think it's unanimous Daniel. You do know you're becoming our team's diplomatic spokesperson don't you?" said Jack.

"I don't know about that Jack, you're in charge." countered Daniel.

"But you are the one with all the big words... well you and the good Captain here. So, I think between the two of you, you can dazzle them with brilliance and leave the baffling them with bullshit to me if it comes down to it."

"I don't know Colonel, I think Doctor Jackson may also be the best one on our team for baffling people with bovine excrement as well." said Teal'c.

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement, Mr. T." said Daniel.

At that Sam and Jack could not take it anymore and bust out laughing.

"I don't get it, what is the humor in that, Colonel O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Oh, T, I think I still have some more old American TV to get you caught up on."

...

12/12/98

Secty. Cohen and Pres. Clinton agree to hold the Stargate Futures Conference on Mon, 12/21/98 at the Air Force Flight Test Center at Groom Lake. For opsec. reasons it was explained they didn't want to call it any sooner than that to avoid arousing suspicions of people in the press who follow some of these leaders schedules. Pres. Clinton already had a scheduled visit to Edwards AFB that day, so this will be an easy detour.

Pres. Clinton informed Secty. Cohen that he will be receiving a name by the end of the day of an individual from Secty. Albright that she recommends as her best international mediator and troubleshooter who is cleared, well liked and accepted by the intelligence community. He is to make sure the individual gets the invite, a briefing and attends.

12/16/98

SG-1 conducted their next scheduled mission to planet P3R-272. They found nothing of interest and returned home.

12/21/98

SG-1 settled in at the Stargate Futures Conference in Groom Lake. Their briefing packet included the following named attendees:

President Bill Clinton, Senator Robert Kinsey, Secty. of Defense William Cohen, Assistant Secty. of State for Political-Military Affairs Thomas McNamara, Foreign Service Officer Dr. Elizabeth Weir (State Department), NASA Director Daniel Goldin, National Security Advisor Sandy Berger, Lt. Gen.-Director of National Security Agency Kenneth Minihan, Director of Central Intelligence George Tenet, Pentagon-Chairman Joint Chiefs of Staff Gen. Hugh Shelton, Pentagon-Gen. Michael Ryan Air Force Chief of Staff, Pentagon-Lt. Gen. Maurice Vidrine Alien Technology Project (ATP), Groom Lake-Air Force Flight Test Center, Brig. Gen. Mac LaClain (ATP), Groom Lake-Lead Civilian Scientist Dr. Rodney McCay (ATP), Groom Lake-Colonel Harry Maybourne (NID), Stargate Command-Lt. Gen. George Hammond (SGC), Col. Jack O'Neill (SG-1), Capt. Samantha Carter (SG-1), Teal'c (SG-1), Doctor Daniel Jackson (SG-1), Lead Civilian Scientist Dr. Bill Lee (SGC), EOP-Liaison Major Paul Davis (SGC).

"Do any of you know who Elizabeth Weir is? She's the only person on this attendee list I've never heard of?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I've heard of her. She's an expert in international politics. She mediates top level negotiations for the UN. She's brokered several of the most sensitive international accords in the past five years. She has two Ph.D.s, taught political science at Georgetown University, served in embassies all over the world and speaks five languages, including Russian and Latin." said Daniel.

After a day of presentations and Q&amp;A sessions by various department heads, plus intermingling for private or sub-group conversations of everyone with the SG-1 team, the consensus of the room advised the President thusly: On Q1-should we disclose the stargate program to the other major powers? 76% say yes, On Q2-should we disclose the stargate program to the public? 58% say yes, On Q3-should we disclose the presence of the Goa'uld threat to the public? 57% say no, On Q4-should we unite with the major powers in a defensive alliance against the Goa'uld? 76% say yes, On Q5-should we unite with the extra-terrestrial Alteran race in a defensive alliance against the Goa'uld? 76% say yes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started the President. "Thank you all for a very enlightening and focused conversation regarding the five main questions I put before you today for advisement. The consensus you all have given me is Yes to every question except for disclosing the Goa'uld threat to the public. On the whole it appears the intelligence community and NID representatives are opposed to any disclosure or alliances, while the military, civilian, and diplomatic representatives are in favor of both, although a few of them straddled the fence on a couple points. Nevertheless, with the overwhelming support of the military, I am going to move forward with the consensus of the group to instruct the State Department to work with the Stargate Command and the Pentagon to develop a plan for disclosure and then to build alliances to confront this threat. We will not disclose the threat of the Goa'uld to the general public at this time, but if it makes itself apparent we will not deny it, and someday we will likely revisit this question and disclose this as well-hopefully at a time that we can also disclose a solid alliance and capability to deal with it."

After the President was done speaking, Secty. Cohen retook the podium and announced. "Thank you for coming today everyone, this meeting is dismissed." said Secty. Cohen.

In private, Pres. Clinton said "Doctor Weir, I will talk to McNamara and Albright, I want you to take point to represent us in negotiations with the other major powers as well as the Alterans when it comes to it. When the orders come out I am going to include in it provisions for you to have offices both at the Pentagon and Stargate Command so that you can work easily between those locations whenever you need to. Do a good job Doctor, my intention is that if we do manage to make a formal alliance with the Alterans, that I will appoint you as our Ambassador to them." concluded Pres. Clinton.

"Thank you, Mr. President. But why me? Wouldn't that bump me forward a couple levels in the career path? that's going to ruffle some feathers." said Dr. Weir.

"I'll be frank with you Doctor, regardless of disclosure we will only allow so many people to be briefed into these programs at the operational level and you have been recommended as the best at the diverse set of skills and experience we need in this post. Your work here today sold me on that idea. You showed excellent leadership for someone who just got briefed on this program in the past week and only now just met most of these people. I have good confidence that you will do fine." answered Pres. Clinton.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." said Dr. Weir.

The intelligence community people and the NID left feeling very disappointed but still all was not lost since there will be no public disclosure, at least not right away. The rogue elements in the NID figure that if they play their international contacts right, even under this new regime they should have decent room to operate for their greater goals. Not for the last time they wish that they would have found another stargate somewhere on Earth. That would've been so useful. 'Well,' they thought, 'at least we still have our operative in the SGC.'

...

12/22/98 SGC

"Major Davis?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Yes, ma'am?" answered Maj. Davis.

"Could you get a quick meeting put together for me with Gen. Hammond and SG-1?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Yes, ma'am. It shouldn't take long, everyone is on base today. I'll call you when we're ready." answered Maj. Davis.

"Thank you Major." replied Dr. Weir.

1 hour later in the conference room...

"I received my orders this morning from the Executive Office of the President, but I just wanted to let you know that the President decided since the Christmas Holidays is in a few days, we don't need to get a first outline of plans for disclosure to him until second week of January, meanwhile he is beginning to socialize the idea of a side-bar conference with the heads of state for the major powers during the upcoming G-20 conference at end of January. I'm assuming most of you are getting ready for some vacation as well." said Dr. Weir.

_A/N: I know that in real-life they didn't start having G20 meetings until 1999 and didn't include heads of state until 2008. You don't have to impress me with your knowledge of minutia. I'm using it anyway._

"The only thing I was wondering is if you have any way to contact Supreme Commander Hariel? We just want to let him know the status of the President's decision, of our plans going forward and that we would begin in earnest to work on disclosure and with the other major powers in January, and the President would like to meet with him as suggested at his earliest convenience." concluded Dr. Weir.

"Well, I don't know." started Col. O'Neill. "Carter, do you think we need to dial up the black-hole again to see if he'll come back?" said Col. O'Neill in jest.

"Normally I wouldn't recommend it, but since we have the new DHD in operation now, it wouldn't work anyway." answered Capt. Carter.

"Well Daniel, you thought that he would magically know if we were ready to continue the discussion with him. Any idea?" asked Col. O'Neill.

Daniel made motion to start talking but, before he could get a word out. ~white flash of light~

Standing on the opposite side of the conference room was Commander Hariel and two very beautiful young women, one with shoulder length bright red hair and the other with shoulder length curly brown hair, dressed very much as he, in light brown and tan colors, looking like a cross between a monk and a priest with the cut of a military uniform and obvious insignia on their collars.

"Did you call Colonel?" asked Hariel.

"I don't want to know how you knew do I?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"Probably not." answered Hariel truthfully. Which elicited a small smile from Capt. Carter and a subdued smirk from Daniel, and a signature singular raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

"Please allow me to introduce my two beautiful fiancé's, Giniel, Councilor of Interior for Altera Nova, and Hermiel, Councilor of Education for Altera Nova."

Everyone stood and welcomed the visiting Alterans.

"Supreme Commander Hariel, and Councilor's, it is very nice to meet you. I am Doctor Weir, the Foreign Service Officer and Ambassador pro tem assigned to Stargate Command. I understand that you already know SG-1?" greeted Dr. Weir.

"Indeed Doctor, thank you."

"So, what can I do for you good folks? Have you heard back from your President already?" asked Hariel, feigning that he didn't already know the answer.

"Yes Supreme Commander. Our President concluded a conference of the senior leaders and the most knowledgeable people of our Stargate Program to solicit their advice on your offer of talks if we met certain requirements. The President wished me to inform you that we have agreed to disclose the existence of the stargate, to reach out to the other great powers of this world to share it with them and, to hopefully form a defensive alliance with them against the Goa'uld; in the hope that we can have the same discussion of alliance with you. He also wished for me to let you know that due to a large holiday break for most of our personnel starting tomorrow and lasting for a couple weeks, that we will be able to start in earnest toward those goals later next month; and finally that if this is acceptable to you he is ready to meet with you at your earliest convenience." said Dr. Weir.

"Thank you Doctor Weir. That is great news. I hope the talks between your government and the other governments in your world go as smoothly, but something tells me that will be the difficult part. As it turns out, we are having a bit of a holiday ourselves. So, that timetable works well for us too. Oh, one other thing I wanted to tell you that I forgot last time. I recommend that you don't tell any other races you may meet that you've met us Alterans yet other than the Nox or Asgard of course should you see them again. Most races in the galaxy are not yet aware of our return, and we would like to keep it that way until the proper moment. Our mere presence will upset the balance of power. For your sake, if others such as the Goa'uld thought we were working with you they might marshal all their forces to strike immediately fearing the threat to themselves is imminent and could only get worse if they waited." replied Hariel.

"Thank you Supreme Commander, we will remember that." Dr. Weir replied.

"Supreme Commander, if you don't mind. I -would- like to know how you knew we wanted to contact you? Miracles like that don't just get past me without at least trying to learn how." asked Captain Carter.

"Would you believe me if I told you it is magic, Captain?" replied Hariel.

"No, not really." replied Capt. Carter.

"Oh, darn. Okay, then I might as well tell you that we are still spying you and our technology is really good at it." answered Hariel.

"However, I brought you a little gift that I thought would make this task easier for both of us in the future." said Hariel.

"He handed Dr. Weir a small black egg-shaped stone flat on one side. This is a special communication device that I am attuned to. All you need to do is hold it in your hand and either think or say out loud that you have a message for me, then think or say the message. Then I will get it. I may not be able to reply right away depending on where I am traveling or what I am doing. You can think of it like your e-mail in that regard. As soon as I am able to get back with you I will. Just keep the stone on your person and I will be able to locate you and transport to you." continued Hariel.

"If you are concerned about your privacy, whenever you don't want me to be able to locate you or transport to you, just leave it in this small metal box locked in your desk drawer or something. This will break the connection. I have attuned this to you only, so if someone steals it, it will not work for them. If someone attempts to have you request a meeting with me and you are under duress, just tell me your situation in the message you leave me and I will respond appropriately." concluded Hariel.

"Thank you Supreme Commander." replied Dr. Weir.

"Well, if that is all I guess we should be getting back. Ready dears?" said Hariel.

"Oh, Hariel, she said she doesn't believe in magic, please let me show her?" asked Giniel.

"Okay, but be nice. You know that they will believe that 'magic is only science they don't understand yet'.

"Anyone have any requests?" asked the pretty redhead named Giniel.

"Can you make the golden tattoo on Teal'c's head disappear?" asked Col. O'Neill?

The one called Giniel raised her right hand and the raised tattoo disappeared leaving only skin the same color and texture as the rest of his forehead. Teal'c having rubbed his head to see if it was really gone said, "Indeed."

"Uhm," Miss Giniel, "you can put it back too right?" asked Daniel.

At that, Giniel raised her hand again and the raised tattoo was back.

"Hmm. I don't know how you did that, but let's see you turn this chair into a frog." said Capt. Carter.

This time, Hermiel raised her hand containing her 10" neutronium-naquadah wand, waved it, gave it a little twist and a twirl and the chair turned into a very large bullfrog with pink cardigan and bow in it's hair, Hermiel levitated it to the table and the bullfrog gave a loud 'ribbit' as Hermiel said, "that is a very special toad named Umbridge."

'ribbit' 'ribbit'...

Teal'c raised his other eyebrow at Daniel while indicating Hermiel with his eyes and thinking in Daniel's general direction, 'oh reallly now?'

Hermiel waved her wand again and levitated the toad-chair back over its spot and turned it back into the chair.

"Girls, that is enough fun for today. Dr. Weir, it was nice meeting you. SG-1, until next time." said Harry.

~white flash of light~

"Well, that last bit with the toad was a little bit strange don't you think kids?" asked Col. O'Neill.

"I'm just going to pretend it never happened." replied Capt. Carter.

As Daniel just sat there nodding his head up and down in agreement with her.

Dr. Weir said "Not a bad first day. Is it usually like this around here?"

As the group began walking out of the room Col. O'Neill said, "yup, pretty much."

...

Over the Christmas Holidays, each of the Minister's of Magic in their own local traditions made a general announcement of the British Ministry of Magic Department of Mystery's own Harry Potter's discovery of Merlin's old 'journal', and the subsequent discovery and recovery of the lost city of Atlantis, followed by all the news about their ancestral origins in the stars, the ICW's plan to open immigration to this new Alteran home-world, and all the benefits for people who might choose to go there. Announced there would be more details in the next magical newspaper with details about how to get more information, pamphlets, brochures, and even tours. Requests for immigration to the new home-world will be accepted starting 1/11/99, with the immigration open to the public beginning 1/18/99.

...

Over the Holiday's Bill followed-up with Harry to ask about the Science Vessel design. Harry decided to throw out the old Adaris class Science vessel design and simply started over by re-using the platform of the new Nova Class Cruiser design, for Bill's new Nova Class Science Vessel. The ship is 2km long, supports a crew of 240, 100 scientists, and 30 special operations. The 200 less passenger capacity and removal of the missile launchers made room for the additional labs and experimental equipment including additional containment labs and customizable cargo holds; and the removal of the primary plasma beam weapon made room for 32 air and space superiority drone fighters, otherwise it carries the same build-out as the Cruiser. This ship is built for science and defense but no serious offense other than a standard complement of drone weapons.

Since Harry was on a ship designing kick he got with Ginny and Mione over the holidays to find out if they had given any thought to their ship designs.

They each had come up with shapes and general external looks for their ships from other sci-fi ideas that they had seen. After discussing their various choices they decided to basically use the same size footprint and dimensions as each other as a template so that any of the three launching and landing bays could easily be used for any of their ships. Hermione's and Harry's have the same dimension albeit different styles and load outs, whereas Ginny's, was the same except with less then half the beam width for a more sleek design, lacking a separate landing bay for the additional fighter or shuttle craft. All three of these ships will berth in a special launching and landing bay Harry designed into the bow point of the Marauder. By not modifying any of the other 4 points the ship was still capable of operating all the standard modes of the Nova Class City Ship, except the full Pentaflake formation. The Marauder was now limited to only a Tri-Flake configuration, not that they ever foresaw a need to ever do even that with their personal city-ship.

**A/N: The links to pictures of these ships are also in my profile. They are each third-party, I did not create them. They are the property of their owners. Just using them as examples.**

Hermione, being a lover of Star Trek, like her parents went for a Defiant Class body style for her Corvette, except three times its size at 360m long, by 70m tall, with a beam of 283m. This ship has living quarters for 32 people plus her Captain's Suite. Not wishing to mess with a fantasy come true, she announced she will call her ship, 'The Defiant.'

_th03 deviantart net / fs70 / PRE / f / 2013 / 289 / e / 9 / defiant_class_ortho_uss_defiant_by_ _

Ginny, having recently become fond of all things sci-fi, decided upon the sleek styling's of the Xegity: Amathia Class Corvette body style for her Corvette, also at 360m long, 70m tall, but with a beam of only 120m. This ship has living quarters for 16 people plus her Captains Suite. And while her ship does not have the external gun mount hard points of the others she made up for it by accommodating 16 air and superiority drone fighters for her point defense. She announced she will call her ship, 'The Hummingbird'.

_ionfluxda deviantart com / art / Xegity-Amathia-Class-Corvette-148109837_

Harry, not to be outdone unveiled his Phantom-Class Prototype for his Corvette, also at 360m long, by 70m tall, with a beam of 283m; the first ship design smaller than a Battleship to sport 2 Lagrangian class primary plasma beam weapons and double the number of Potentia. The ship also has a Wraith Culling Beam with Quantum Flux State Energy Buffer Cargo Hold and has living quarters for 32 people plus his Captain's Suite. He announced he will call his new ship, 'The Phantom.'

_doctoranonimous deviantart com / art / X-70B-Phantom-Class-Prototype-191345566_


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses are found here:

www fanfiction net

forum/Harry-Potter-and-The-Alteran-Gift-FORUM/151870/

**A/N: I have added the links to their corvette's on my profile page. Several of you asked for that. **

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 40

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

1/6/99

_Before I get started on the body of the chapter, here is a quick logistical update on the state of Harry's plans thus far. Just a reminder because a lot has been going on and certain things have continued to develop simultaneously per plans without any recent detailed updates._

_Reports from Councilor Ginny and Councilor Hermione..._

_Altera Nova is up and running with Atlantis as the city center, and four of six districts have begun their assigned use, with two in reserve: 1) a government/military/embassy/immigration district henceforth simply the government district, 2) magical district, 3) goblin district also it was decided where the other magical creature races will live if any come, and 4) agricultural district. Altera Nova population pre-immigration is currently at 1,219 humans/goblins: consisting of Harry and his close friends (7), original Lanteans (711), original Alteran (1), magicals from the ICW and member countries to help setup and work immigration (350), Goblins staffing Gringotts Atlantis Branch and setting up their district (150), Asgard (7,200), and Asuran HFR at full staff across all ships and facilities (1,000,000). All systems and processes are setup and tested on both sides of the pond to facilitate immigration, even work visas for transient travelers to go back and forth, education, housing and development, to support initially up to 4,500 people to immigrate per week._

_Reports from Councilor Helia..._

_... The Alteran Fleet currently consists of 4 full fleets of 66 Nova class warships each, plus the 4 original and upgraded Lantean Aurora's and the 16 original and upgraded Asuran Aurora's. Additionally, five shipyard city-ships, 5 mining-refinery city-ships, and the 4 original Asuran city-ships berthed at Alpha Centauri and Asura Nova respectively. This includes 416 defense satellites for 4 full planetary defense grids around the Alteran's 3 planets and Lantea. And Harry's personal city-ship the Marauder is 50% finished in time dilation._

_... The Pegasus galaxy is safely under the watch of the Travelers, with a shielded outpost and small settlement on Lantea. Pegasus is enjoying a quiet safe period and the word has slowly gotten out that Lantea is a safe haven and several human settlements have begun migrating toward there. Everyone hopes that Wraith spies don't pick up on this anytime soon. Fortunately, they aren't looking right now._

_... On Earth, Groom Lake Area 51 has begun a small program to reverse engineer alien technology, has a small stash of some recovered tech, including a couple long range communication stones that date back to the Alteran Ori galaxy era, a quantum mirror, and most importantly at this time the two recently recovered death gliders they are trying to get space-faring tech out of._

...

SG-1 was sitting around by the gate on a planet the Tok'ra sent them a signal on their radio frequencies, to meet them on.

"You know I'm not crazy about this don't call us we'll call you policy." said Col. O'Neill.

"So Jack, what did you think of that whole 'meet my -two- fiancé's' thing with Commander Hariel yesterday?" asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure I can answer that honestly while I'm in uniform Danny." replied Col. O'Neill.

Captain Carter gave little glare in the direction of Col. O'Neill and kicked Daniel in the shin.

"Oww Sam, Whadya do that for?" asked Daniel.

"Sorry Daniel, my foot slipped." replied Capt. Carter.

Then Teal'c ran toward them as they heard the sound of a death glider coming in, followed by a shot from above that took out it's wing and the glider crashed off in the distance. SG-1 sprang to life and raced off to the crash site. When they came upon it they saw Apophis, injured and crawling on the ground.

Jack said "Holy buckets."

and Apophis replied "Help me."

...

Later back at the SGC...

With Harry secretly watching these events unfold having been alerted by ANI that SG-1 had brought a Goa'uld back through their gate...

After Apophis got some medical treatment he admitted that it was an ancient and powerful Goa'uld named Sokar who was after him and when Apophis would explain no more, Daniel explained to the team who Sokar was.

"Basically, he was the original Satan." said Daniel.

"Ah, isn't that special." replied Col. O'Neill.

.

.

.

The Tok'ra Martouf/Latesh(g) and two other Tok'ra came through the stargate and tried unsuccessfully to convince the Tau'ri to return Apophis to the coordinates they found him, to Sokar. Or else they could expect Sokar to destroy Earth in retaliation. As they discussed that...

A second uninvited guest dialed Earth, this time it was Sokar who was able to slowly damage the trinium-based iris shield over the gate. Finally Capt. Carter was able to dial out after modifying their dialing computer to dial much faster and then they returned Apophis' now dead body to Sokar through the gate, only to be reminded by the Tok'ra that Sokar has a sarcophagus and will probably only revive him to torture over and over again.

As the Tok'ra prepared to leave, Martouf gave Capt. Carter a Tollan communication device to be able to reach them in the future. He told her that "the Tollan are our friends and the Tau'ri are our friends." In return Col. O'Neill gave Martouf a GDO and Capt. Carter showed him how to use it.

...

"Well, what did you think of that Nev?" asked Harry.

"I'm glad you showed me that Harry. It's useful for me to start getting an idea of what is going on 'out there' and a little of what some of the security of our SGC counterparts looks like." replied Neville.

"I'm curious though, why didn't you intervene and help them?" asked Neville.

"It's not our place to intervene Neville. I know that it seems unusual considering for all that we knew until recently, we were essentially from the same human race as them, just with magic powers." replied Harry.

"Don't let the pureblood fanatics and traditionalists here you say that." joked Neville.

"Well, that's true. It is ironic that we are more different from non-magical humans than we thought, but that is still no reason for us to become inhumane about it and lose all sense of reason and compassion like those nutters do." replied Harry.

"But, the point is that we now find ourselves the inheritors of this ancient legacy of the most advanced science and technology known. We also have inherited our ancestors wisdom and accountability to try not to let advanced technology fall into the hands of the wrong sort of people and also to not interfere with another cultures natural development to the extent possible." continued Harry.

"The truth is, I've taken to watching all the critical events personally that ANI alerts me to that are assessed to have serious risk of large scale threats to Earth. I watch and I learn how the Tau'ri will react and I watch them learn and develop. I will intervene if I believe they truly need it. But, I won't stop them from scraping their knee or getting a bloody nose once in awhile. They need to learn and grow on their own. Besides I think they are doing okay. Look, they made closer ties with the Tok'ra today. It's possible that if I interfered that might not have happened at all, and it's possible the Tok'ra would have learned of our presence here sooner than I want them to, or both." continued Harry.

"I already have a plan in place to help them raise themselves up to the technological level of the Goa'uld when they are ready for it. I need to let them achieve that readiness in their own time." concluded Harry.

"Anyway Nev, I'll see you later. I have an in-process review meeting with the Council's committee on Earth Immigration to see how things are going since the process to open up requests opened up a couple days ago. I'll see you later." said Harry.

...

Alteran Council Earth Immigration Committee meeting...Attendees: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ambassador Nagnok, Ambassador Bonnet, and a guest today, Mishra Samal, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.

"Hello everyone, Supreme Mugwump thanks for joining us today, long time no see." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I thought I should come support Ambassador Bonnet in person with a request we wish to make of you. I know that the main purpose of today's meeting is to discuss the initial response to opening up the process of receiving immigration requests and that is precisely what I need to come talk to you about." said Mishra.

"Sure, then why don't we just get right to it then." asked Harry.

"Thank you Harry. We were only open to receiving requests as of two days ago and already we have over 100,000 people wanting to immigrate and the arrival rate of new requests is not slowing. To be sure the vast majority of this first batch of requests are from squibs as you predicted, over 50,000 of them in fact. Problem is that from just these two days of requests we have over 22 weeks of backlog with our current built capacity. So, the obvious question we want to ask is if there is any way we can quickly increase capacity to handle a larger flow of people?" asked Ambassador Bonnet.

"As a matter of fact Ambassador we can do that very easily. The only person here that may doubt that is Hermione but, I am certain I can find her the staff she needs in a timely manner." answered Harry as he quelled a very anxious look and raised eyebrow from his best friend, lover, and Councilor of Education.

"One of the miracles of our technology is that now that we have laid out, tested and tweaked the full pattern of what the standard facilities look like to support 4500/week on both sides of the great pond, we can replicate the entire program facilities in less than a day each. In fact we could probably create 2 entirely new pair of facilities per day if I dispatch both Asgard constructor ships to the task, not including our own ships which we haven't even begun to use on this program yet." said Harry.

"Harry, where -will- you get the staff needed for all of that so quickly?" asked Hermione.

"I can comm. Thor and ask him to send the additional personnel needed in education and they could be here in 2 days. We could even re-assign some of the Asgard staff in the less stressed functions that they've supplied us staff for, but their strong suits wouldn't be in education. The real question is how far you can stretch the 40 some Lanteans you have standing by to rotate through your classes to serve as guest lecturers and how quickly can the ICW come up with their counterparts in the immigration staffing? The only other thing I would need Ambassador, is to know where on Earth side you want these new facilities to go and how many you want to add? asked Harry.

"Well, I don't think it will be a problem to stretch the Lantean staff around as long as we don't add say more than four more such facilities or increase to more than five times the current capacity. It just means that instead of the Lanteans having very light work days as originally planned, they will get in a full 8+ like the rest of us and have to be fully dedicated to this program for a while." replied Mione.

"Well Ambassador or Supreme Mugwump, do you know how many new facilities you would like to have and where?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, we gave that thought before attending today's meeting. I guess it's lucky that we would only be asking for 4 more facilities Councilor Granger." Mishra said with a smile.

"We want to spread it around geographically and by population so we decided on locations in China, India, Africa, and Central America. The France location can continue to serve all of Europe and the others will serve zones centered around them for their given continents, with China picking up Australia. We chose Cent Am instead of the US for a location because it is central to both North and South America and that will keep it further away from the watchful eye of the Americans. It would be very difficult to run an operation of this size with that many people moving around through a central location in the US even for the magical world, without them detecting it." answered Mishra.

"Okay then, we will do that if no-one has any objections. Ambassador, as soon as you send me the coordinates of those locations I will have the Asgard begin immediately and I will put in the request after this meeting for the additional Asgard teaching staff. Let's see, by my calculations that will put as at a new capacity of 22,500 per week, which reduces your current backlog to just under 5 weeks. That should do it I would think. Also we would now have the capacity to move the entire population of the magical world in just under 1 year. Crazy, but I never actually thought we would get -this- big of a response this early from non-squib's. What do you think Ambassador and Supreme Mugwump? Is this idea taking off more than we expected?" asked Harry.

"Harry, from reports I have received from Ministry's around the world, you could very well expect that the vast majority of the magical population might immigrate within that 1 year. We certainly didn't expect the response this big either. But, already we're getting requests from experienced Ministry officials, professionals and others from around the world who want to go. We've already had one request to form an Altera Nova Quiddich team and as it is we might find that we have to move the whole league there to keep it going at all." answered Mishra.

"In fact, I'm glad this came up because the ICW-ASC has begun among ourselves to study the question of what should we do -if- the vast majority immigrates. We are prepared to move our entire government and everything we need to if it comes to it. But, up until now we had only planned on continuing to support government and major society operations in both places simultaneously." continued Mishra.

"One concern is that since your scanners and probes and our wards ensure that no one with dark magic addiction or ill intentions or dark artifacts can go through immigration, at some point what is left on Earth will be a mass of the worst kind of us. The second question right next to that is, what of all the current convicts we have in magical prisons around the world? Thirdly, will we be reduced on Earth to maintaining a skeleton government merely to maintain the prisons and police the malcontents who never immigrate?" continued Mishra.

"Each of those questions have various sub-questions including the morality of leaving those problems to the population that remains on Earth, and what of the poor muggle population who may find themselves preyed upon by a dark magical community that no longer has a society and government to keep them reigned in." concluded Mishra.

"Hmm." Harry started. "Those are all very important points that I am ashamed I didn't anticipate before. A number of ideas pop into mind, but let's not make hasty decisions, we'll all take a few weeks to think about this and reconvene to discuss that topic. We will have to resolve it though. Thank you Mishra for bringing that to my attention and I'm sorry the potential for this problem did not occur to me before." said Harry.

"You're welcome Harry. And it's no problem. No one person can be expected to think of everything. Fact is, on the ICW-ASC committee only one thought of that possibility early on and the rest of us shot them down as not being a reason to disapprove of the program. So, don't worry. We'll work together to sort it out. The fact that the response -is- this overwhelming only steels our leadership's resolve that we are doing the right thing." replied Mishra.

"We will go forward with the plan to expand capacity, let's get that work done and get this moving forward on schedule then we'll meet with the full Council to discuss this Feb. 1. That date is after Earth's big G20 conference where the US President plans to initiate disclosure with at least the G20 leaders. After that we will know more about the lay of the land and perhaps have a bigger picture to discuss in the full Council anyway. I will send the minutes of this meeting to the rest of the Council so they can prepare themselves for this discussion as well." concluded Harry.

...

On 1/13/99, ANI reported the Marcello incident to Harry but he didn't bother with it.

During this week Harry was given a message by Kingsley Shacklebolt that Headmistress McGonagall would like him to visit her at Hogwarts if he could. Harry had a feeling he knew what this was going to be about... the future of magical education on Altera Nova... and the impact his plans are going to have on Hogwarts enrollment. So, he went to visit her on Sat, 1/16/99 and dragged Hermione and Ginny along with him. They decided to wear their Alteran Councilor finest figuring that this is something old McGonagall will want to see for herself.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Before I get started on what I asked you to come visit me about I want to extend my most hearty Congratulations to the three of you. I do believe Mr. Potter that your godfather would be so proud, -two- lovely ladies? I think you are living his dream. I would've thought you'd stop by sometime to see an old lady back at your old school but from what I have heard you've been quite busy." said Minerva.

"Thank you Professor." All three replied. Harry added "Ma'am I am not sure if you were just Congratulating us, Making a Joke, or Rebuking us; perhaps all three? I am sorry we haven't been by. You're right actually we have been neglecting many visits to the wizarding world for a couple months now because of all the work we've been doing, which I assume is what you called me here to ask about?" replied Harry.

"Well kids, you don't have to call me Professor anymore, please just call me Minerva. You're not kids anymore either are you? So young to take on the responsibilities the three of you have but, young man and women is what you are now. I won't lie, I do have some concerns I want to discuss with you, but you three do make me so proud. I must admit though, the news of your discovery and the plans you worked out with the Ministry and the ICW is astonishing. Nothing any of us imagined in all our years, especially us older folks who have never been exposed to all that muggle sci-fi. But, I can tell you a lot of us are trying to catch up now, it's all anyone talks about at any social gathering these days." continued Minerva.

"As a matter of fact one of the reasons I asked you to come here instead of just coming to you for a visit is because there's an old man here you might remember that wants to join us for this conversation too, or you might say, a portrait of an old man. Albus, why don't you stop pretending you are asleep and say hello to our three guests." asked Minerva.

"Oh very well, you caught me again, Minnie. Hello Harry, my dear boy, and young Ginevra and Hermione. It is very good to see the three of you again. I would ask how life has been treating the three of you but from the looks of things and if the news I've heard is only half right, you are doing very well, very well indeed. I couldn't be happier for you three, please accept my Congratulations for your upcoming nuptials as well." greeted Albus.

"Thank you Professor" the three repeated. "Oh, now none of that. It's Albus to the three of you from now on." said Albus.

"I asked Minnie to ask you to join us here because this old man has one more favor to ask of you my boy."

"What is that sir?" asked Harry.

"Well of course, I have been told all about your discovery with the Deathly Hallows and Merlin's memoirs after a fashion, and your finding and recovering the lost city of Atlantis. Simply amazing. I am truly glad you were the one to unite the Hallows Harry because if it had been me I'm afraid all of these things would still be lost to us. I wouldn't have known what to do with it if it hit me in the head." said Albus.

"Well Albus, it was almost the same for me." Harry told them the story of how he 'united' the Hallows triggering its transmogrification into Merlin's 'memoirs' and landed flat on his face onto it, on the floor under his smashed table.

"Dear lord Harry. Well, you do seem to have luck on your side, whether it is good luck or bad luck we still cannot be certain can we?" replied Albus. "Either way it seems like destiny has yet another major task outlined for you and I'm very proud that you've embraced it. I never mentioned it but I'd always hoped, always thought that if you somehow by a miracle came out of the fight with Riddle alive, that you would go on to change the world. So, I guess this old man got his dying wish." said Albus.

"Oh, so this whole destiny thing -is- your fault." Harry said breaking out laughing. The girls and Minnie joined him as did Albus.

"So Albus, what is this favor you want?" asked Harry.

"Minnie, do you want to start it off? I have monopolized quite a lot of your meeting so far as it is." said Albus.

"Oh posh you old goat, you know these three young people are happy to have some time to get caught up with you." replied Minnie.

"That's true" replied all three.

"Well anyway, it's like this Harry. From everything we have picked up in scuttlebutt which Kingsley has been kind enough to confirm, is that it looks like a very large part of the wizarding world is going to end up picking up and moving to your new planet." started Minerva.

"Give me a minute kids, I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Until a few weeks ago, planets were just something we looked at in the Astronomy tower." said Minerva trying to regain her composure from her own incredulity.

"Whew. Okay, so we have already had a number of students tell us they probably won't be returning next year because they expect to move to Altera Nova. The trend seems to be the same everywhere, not just Britain but I am told that all of the countries of the ICW are experiencing the same thing." continued Minerva.

"Between the very informative articles in the Daily Prophet and the pamphlets they've made easy for us to get and from other conversations with Kingsley I think I have a decent grasp of what you are planning to do with education in general starting with your indoctrination to this new world, which I highly approve of. Kingsley has even satisfactorily described your plans for the magical communities to have replicas of their old schools re-built in the magical district of this new world. Those are all fantastic ideas, but Albus asked me to see if I could solicit one favor from you."

"We are wondering if when the time comes, would it be possible with your great technology we've heard so much about to instead of merely replicating Hogwarts there, to replicate it's entire grounds including the forest and the lake and so forth, but then actually -move- the real Hogwarts to your new world." asked Minerva.

Silence. Then Harry started tapping his fingers, then stroked his chin a few times. Stood up and walked over to the window and looked out and sighed, then turned around and said "Maybe...probably, yes I could make that happen. But why? We would scan every sub-atomic particle of this building and re-build it better than it ever was out of nigh indestructible materials compared to what this world can currently offer." asked Harry.

"You see Harry, it just wouldn't be the same. The ambient magic built up in the old stones of this castle for a thousand years, the memories, the ghosts you see, the ghosts you don't see, the paintings. Oh, I'm sure you could take them but would it be the same character, the same smell, the same history? The way I figure it, my boy, you will build almost everything else from these new materials down to the visible imperfections I'm sure. But, why not take one piece of home with you, save a piece of the original culture, to be cherished and remembered for all the future generations. As the wizards and witches retreat from this world to become Alterans or to resume being Alterans as I've heard some of its proponents describe it, eventually all authentic memory of this place will be lost. It is just an idea though." pleaded Albus.

"What do you girls think? Gin? Mione?" asked Harry.

"I think we should do it Harry. A part of me wonders though if we do this, is this something we should offer to the rest of the major magical schools too? But then that would be a fiasco." answered Gin.

"See, that's just the thing I don't want to do, turn this into a major program. The effort to do this won't be easy. In fact my first thought of a good way to do it is a modification I can make to the Marauder using some experimental technology. If I do this, I want to do it just this once. Make it an exception if I have to. What is your opinion Mione?" replied Harry.

"Harry, I think you should do it too. I also agree with you in not opening up the idea to a large program of requests. At some point you will have to say 'No' and then certain groups will become resentful of you and then of each other over who got told 'Yes'. I think that you can do this with Hogwarts as an exception as you say, because if anyone asks you can just make it personal. You always told us how Hogwarts was like your first true home, the only place you ever felt at home growing up as a boy. You are just taking your own treasured memories with you. I think that at some point some people might still have some resentment that you didn't do the same for their favorite institution somewhere, but it won't be personal because you didn't offer it to anyone, and they won't have reason to resent each other over it either, and whatever resentment might happen would be small and fade fast." replied Mione.

"Alright, I will go along with this. But, Albus, Minerva. Won't I need to wait until everyone who is attending or who would attend the following year has immigrated so that I have an empty building? I can't just move it when it's been half emptied and kidnap all those families children for you. I know that is not what you intended but, have you thought of how that works yet?" asked Harry.

"Hmm. You have a good point Harry. I hadn't thought that far out. Logistics will be a right pain won't it? I guess I have been learning to see this new technology as being the same as our magic and just figured there is some great new magical way to do this." replied Albus.

"Well, without going off on a huge tangent about that, only a part of what you say is true in any case. What we all have known and called magic all this time is really something a bit larger and more potent called zero point energy or zpe for short. And this -is- science and we can certainly use it more effectively -with- technology than what we humans can do even with full access to it through our pineal gland. However, what I have in mind would be more on the order of a vast technological solution, parts of which do include scientific application of zpe manipulation but other parts just other types of raw science. Anyway, sorry I just wanted to briefly correct your misconception of what the meaning of this discussion you've been hearing between magic and science." replied Harry.

"But that isn't the problem at all, it's the timing and I think I have an idea that can work. What if we do all of what you said, but initially just build a replica of Hogwarts there. Then for some transition period until the real Hogwarts is ready to close when the whole student body -has- moved we let the magical population on Altera Nova during that time use the replica Hogwarts. Then we will evacuate the replica. Demolish it, and then move the real Hogwarts there and re-open it under the original roof." answered Harry.

"I think that is the best idea I can think of too Harry." said Minerva.

"I agree Harry. Thank you." said Albus.

"Mione? Gin?" asked Harry.

"I agree." said Mione.

"Me too." said Gin.

"Alright then, it's settled. Albus, Minerva you have yourself a deal. I still think it will take a very long time for that to happen though." said Harry.

"I don't know about that Harry. From what we've been hearing about the response to this, most people thing this is some kind of miracle or something. Honestly, I think the main thing that has everyone so mesmerized is the ability to live openly without secrecy on your new world. I think we leaders never fully appreciated how repressed our population has been for centuries over that. If you were expecting fewer guests over for dinner, if I were you I'd get busy making sure you have enough food to feed everybody." replied Albus.

"Okay well, we have just recently stepped up our capacity to handle a lot more immigration than we originally intended. If the desire to move becomes that universal we will have everyone moved in just about a year." said Harry.

"Well, Minerva and Albus. It has been great visiting with you but we actually start receiving our first movement of people who are migrating in a few days. So, we need to get back to work."

...

1/18/99

SGC conference room ~white flash of light~

"Hello SGC" greeted Hariel.

"Hello Commander Hariel, what brings you by for a visit?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"Oh, I am wondering if you could arrange for me a brief meeting with your President sometime today. I know it's short notice, but I'm not looking for a formal meeting, just a little something I want to ask him in advance of his trip to your G20 meeting that he's getting ready to go to later in the week. I don't want to just holo-project into his office and start an intergalactic incident with his secret service, I thought I should be polite and ask if you could arrange it. I can just holo-project to his office at a time of his choosing if he is available and wants to clear his office for only people briefed into your Stargate program. It won't take long maybe 10 minutes tops." asked Hariel.

"Okay Commander, I will get in touch with Dr. Weir, ask her to arrange it then use your communication stone to let you know. Will that work?" asked Gen. Hammond.

"That is perfect. Thank you. I will see you later then." replied Hariel. ~white flash of light~

1 hour later...

_Commander Hariel, this is Dr. Weir. I am actually at the White House meeting with the President in preparations for our G20 meeting next week. If you still wish to meet, we can meet you in 10 minutes in the Oval Office, it will then be just myself and the President in the room. _said Dr. Weir.

_Thank you Dr. Weir, I will be there in 10 minutes then. _said Hariel.

10 minutes later... ~white flash of light in the Oval Office~

"Hello President Clinton, Dr. Weir it is nice to see you again. I am Supreme Commander Hariel of the Alteran Fleet. It is nice to meet you." greeted Harry.

As President Clinton motioned to shake Hariel's hand. He motioned for him to stop a second. "Hold on Mr. President. I'm sorry, I'm only a hologram right now, I will beam in then we can meet in person properly. ~bright flash of light~ followed by a second ~bright flash of light~

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." said Hariel, as they shook hands for real this time. "The pleasure is mine Supreme Commander, thank you for visiting. I understand you wanted to discuss my G20 meeting coming up?" asked Pres. Clinton.

"Yes, I don't wish to interfere much you see but, I see this as a possible inflection point for your Stargate program, as well as relations among the countries of your world. I understand that it may be difficult for you to convince your fellow world leaders of the truth much less the importance of what you wish to ask them after you reveal the program to them. So, I came to offer you some help, completely at your option of course. I can monitor the proceedings of your meeting from space and at a signal from you, I can holo-project to the conference and add support to your claims and help you prove your case, if you want." said Hariel.

"If you want me to be on standby to render this type of assistance I will also ask my colleagues from the Nox and the Asgard to also join me so that we may all three meet with your leaders to assist you. One, the Asgard looks so dissimilar to humans that they will have no problem at all accepting him as an extra-terrestrial, if that becomes one of the problems." concluded Hariel.

"Supreme Commander, that would be a good thing to have, on standby as you say." answered Pres. Clinton.

"Great. I don't know if Dr. Weir showed you the communication stone I lent her to communicate with me when she needs to. But, here is an identical one for yourself, attuned only to you. And the same type of box to keep it in when you want privacy. All you need to do is keep this in your pants pocket or jacket breast pocket during the meeting and I will be able to hear messages you send to me and reply to you if needed and you can let me know if and when you wish us to join you."

"I will not be listening to your private thoughts the whole meeting, you will need to think my name and that you want to send me a message, then think the message you wish to send. That is all the communication I will get until you repeat that process. If the need does not arise for any of this, that is fine too. That just means things are going smoothly. This is just a contingency. Since I have helped instigate your course of action, the last thing I want you to do is let you walk out of that room with half the world leaders thinking you are crazy or a liar or worse. So, I just want to be available to help you prove your claims if you deem it necessary." said Hariel.

"Thank you Supreme Commander. I will take your stone with me and keep that option in mind during the meeting."

"You're welcome Mr. President, it is my pleasure. That is all I came to discuss today. Good luck." ~white flash of light~

...

On 1/20/99, ANI reported the PJ2-445 Plant incident to Harry but he didn't bother with that incident either.

On 1/27/99, ANI reported the Reetou incident...this one piqued Harry's interest so he monitored it personally to keep abreast of developments with an unknown threat from these 'Reetou rebels'. When they decided to signal the Tok'ra to help, Harry was even more intrigued to see what the Tok'ra would do.

At the point at which SG-1 detected the 5 Reetou in the base and issued a code 9 lock-down, Harry gated over to the Orion and set scanners to detect the Reetou, found them and put them on automatic tracking, then in an effort to assist the SGC without them knowing, took the Orion under cloak to Cheyenne Mountain, calibrated a containment shield and activated it enveloping the entire mountain for the duration of this foothold event. People and equipment could get in without anyone noticing anything, nothing could get out. If the SGC failed to stop these Reetou terrorists he would contain them to the base so that no harm could be done to civilians, then he would deal with them personally. He returned to watching the SGC handle the situation and stood by to further act if necessary. Soon thereafter the SGC did get all five Reetou. Mentally congratulating the SGC he disengaged the containment shield and returned the Orion to orbit.


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 41

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

1/28/99, In Berlin, Germany. At a meeting of the G20 hosted by German Finance Minister Hans Eichel and Chaired by Canada's Finance Minister Paul Martin. President Clinton arranged for a couple trusted deputies of Secretary of the Treasury Lawrence Summers to approach each of the G20 delegations asking for a closely held side-bar meeting for Heads of State only, and only their most trusted advisors or interpreters that they would trust with matters of international security. Normally such meetings would be arranged far in advance, but Pres. Clinton did not want media or other unsavory actors to get a sniff of this meeting until it was hopefully too late.

This hastily arranged meeting took place the following evening on 1/29/99 under the cover of an impromptu dinner party for the other Heads of State to be thrown by German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder, of the host country. While they were at it, they really did have dinner.

For the US, it was only President Bill Clinton, Foreign Service Officer and Ambassador pro tem Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Secretary of Defense William Cohen. As it was with 20 countries represented, several of which brought both their President's and Prime Minister's or Premier's with their limited entourage there were still upward of 80 people attending this meeting.

After the meal had been finished and the leaders were chatting over their desserts, coffee's, and cocktails; President Clinton took to the podium to begin.

"Mr. Chairman, Excellencies, distinguished guests. I deeply appreciate your indulgence in meeting with me on such short notice. I know that I probably piqued your interest quite heavily when we implied an issue of international security would be discussed. What I have to tell you and then to ask of you is something you will have many mixed emotions about I am sure. But, I ask you to hear us out try to keep an open mind." began Pres. Clinton.

Many of the heads of state got very antsy in their seats over this. The only reason some didn't start speaking out at that point was because they knew he was going to continue and didn't want to interrupt just yet. This was going to be big, and the President almost seemed apprehensive. This could not be good. 'Good Lord, what now' some of them already thought.

"Please allow me to turn the podium over to my Secretary of Defense, William Cohen, who will be assisted during portions by a specialist in our Foreign Service, whom many of you will know, Dr. Elizabeth Weir." added Pres. Clinton.

At the announcement that the US Secretary of Defense would be addressing them, a few began looking at the exits wondering, 'oh shit, this really can't be good' while simultaneously several people in the room thought, 'oh good, if Dr. Weir is involved with this at least we know there will be one level head involved.' The room erupted in quite of bit of muttering and side-bar discussions. Still others in the room having become suspicious immediately of Secty. Cohen's taking the podium had to add some respect for Clinton having also brought Dr. Weir into this tonight, and thought 'well played so far, whatever this is about'.

Secty. Cohen began the briefing by describing their work studying an ancient artifact they recovered from an archeological dig in the sands of Giza, Egypt in 1928. This artifact was described as a large metal ring with symbols all along the edge with nine chevrons, that had been protected by cover stones. The reason this artifact was being studied by our military scientists and not just languishing in a museum somewhere like almost every other archeological find is that this was made out of a metal that we at the time could not even identity and made to such precision that this could only have been made by some form of technology.

"Our scientists were still studying the artifact on and off for years until in 1945 we managed through experimentation to figure out that it was some kind of very advanced technological 'doorway' for lack of a better word that could connect two points together and transport someone from one point to the other instantly. In the course of experimenting with it we managed to activate the device and one of our lead scientists of the time went through to the other side, wherever that was. It was very risky of course and the gentlemen who did this risked that he could get stuck on the other side if he couldn't find a way to make the gate on the other side dial his way back. That risk turned out to be all too real and in fact we only managed to find out where he had gone and rescued him some 52 years later, in 1997." continued Secty. Cohen.

"In fact it was due to the accident in 1945 that we stopped experimenting on the device and just left it sitting in a secured facility until in 1994 one of the original scientists from the 1945 work read a book by a young Egyptologist named Dr. Daniel Jackson, considered radical by his peers for putting forward the theory that the sites of the ancient pyramids may have been landing sites for ancient aliens. Our scientist took note that many of the symbols and translations Dr. Jackson put forth in his book happened to be a more advanced and more detailed description of the translations her team had done in the course of her work on this device in 1945. She approached him for us, and he came to work for the US Air Force." continued Secty. Cohen.

"What Dr. Jackson discovered after examining the cover stones of the artifact, is that we had mistranslated the hieroglyphs, and what we had taken to mean 'door to heaven' really reads 'Stargate.' Over the course of the next two weeks, Jackson translated the mysterious seven symbols in the center of the Cartouche. Due to a chance incident, he discovered that these seven symbols were not words to be translated, but star Constellations. When explaining his findings he stated that the cartouche charts a course to a point in deep space with seven symbols—six for the destination and one for the point of origin." continued Secty. Cohen.

"We decided to show Jackson the artifact discovered in 1928—the Stargate itself. After Jackson discovered which symbol on the gate is the point of origin, the gate was activated, creating a wormhole between it and another gate 'on the other side of the galaxy.' An initial probe was sent through the gate, revealing the planet on the other side can support human life." continued Secty. Cohen.

"That your excellencies is a summary of the history of our discovery of the Stargate and how it works. That would have been astonishing enough, but we quickly found proof of alien life and that this Stargate did indeed transport people to other planets, when we followed up that probe with an reconnaissance team to the other side. We sent the recon. team to the other side with a nuclear warhead in case what they found was an imminent threat to Earth." continued Secty. Cohen.

During this mission, our team indeed encountered an alien known as a Goa'uld, which is a parasitic creature that infects humans and takes them as hosts. This Goa'uld went by the name of Ra, and yes, he took that name from ancient Egypt and using works of advanced technology convinced many of the primitive people of ancient Egypt that he was a god. So, this Ra enslaved humans to do his bidding. This is what we discovered on the other side of this Stargate." continued Secty. Cohen.

"Your excellencies, I am only going over this briefly. The full details of this and all the subsequent missions we have conducted will be passed around in a briefing packet for each of the heads of state at the end of this meeting. Returning to that mission, the reconnaissance team found itself embroiled in hostilities between the native human population of this planet called Abydos and this Goa'uld posing as the god Ra. The team managed to arm and transport the nuclear bomb to Ra's space ship, killing him. Our team then returned to Earth and we believed then that the threat had been extinguished." continued Secty. Cohen.

"This was in 1994. The Stargate once again sat idle but under firmer guard now that we knew it's potential. Then, in 1997 the Stargate activated on its own and another Goa'uld named Apophis came through to Earth with his Jaffa warriors, killed four of our personnel and kidnapped another. At this point, having now learned that their was more than one alien threat on the other side of this Stargate and from further translations of information from the planet Abydos we learned that there were actually other destinations, other Stargates. Prior to this we believed the Abydos gate and Earth gate were simply bi-directional gates. We have since learned that any Stargate has the potential to dial to hundreds of others throughout the galaxy, and even more important is that gates on hundreds of other planets have the potential to dial to Earth." continued Secty. Cohen.

"Suggestions were made that we simply bury the gate encased in concrete and so forth to prevent its further use, but we knew that these aliens also had space ships and could not assume that the threat would disappear if the gate simply disappeared, as they clearly knew our address. So, in 1997 the President authorized the creation of Stargate Command, a program which has been operating continuously since then with a number of reconnaissance and exploration teams being sent on missions to gate addresses we have been able to translate from the Abydos cartouche, to gather intelligence on this enemy, to meet other races and to find allies, and to discover and bring back any advanced technology they can get for us to reverse-engineer and improve our position against this alien threat for future hostilities." continued Secty. Cohen.

"I know that you have many questions to ask, but I ask that you continue to hold them for just a little while longer as I would like to turn the podium over to Dr. Elizabeth Weir, who has been assigned to Stargate Command to serve as our Ambassador pro tem to negotiate with any alien races that we might have the opportunity to trade with or to ally with. She has more to add regarding our involvement with several alien races and some opportunities that we have, including the reason we have come forward to you today with this disclosure." concluded Secty. Cohen.

"Thank you Mr. Secty. Your excellencies, in the past two years that the Stargate Command has been actively exploring and operating off-world we have made a couple enemies as Secty. Cohen noted, but we have also made some friends. Some of these friends are less advanced human societies than we are and offer nothing of technological value, although we often learn some items of strategic intelligence value from them; others are far more advanced than we are and believe we are too primitive to engage in routine relations with and for the most part refuse to share their technology with us. A few other of the races we met are truly ancient, ancient in terms of 10's of millions of years ancient. These races do not even routinely deal with the other advanced races we've encountered who think we are too primitive. Most of them also have a policy of non-interference, wishing to allow us younger races and cultures to develop on our own without their interference whatsoever." started Dr. Weir.

"However, we have been fortunate recently to encounter another new race called the Alterans. These Alterans are considered ancient even by most of the older races we've met before and are called the 'Ancients' and are also known as the 'Gate-Builders'. These Alteran also appear just as human as we do. But, we know that they have traveled the stars for 10's of millions of years. A member of this race came to Stargate Command on 12/9/98 when he detected a problem with our Stargate connection to another planet that had become fouled up by a black-hole near the planet on the other side. I won't get into the details of that incident, you will find all that in your briefing packet. But the important part to note is that he came unsolicited to our aid and helped us disconnect our Stargate, even took his space-ship to the distant planet we were connected to and rescued our team for us, by the way traveling 100's of thousands of light-years each way in one hour." continued Dr. Weir.

"Since then we have engaged in dialogue with them. Unlike the other ancient races they want to help protect the human populations of the galaxy and have even suggested they might be willing to negotiate a defensive alliance with Earth if the Earth were united and they could negotiate with one central Earth authority. They have a policy of non-interference as well and it appears as though they are willing to bend it a little bit to help free the human populations from the Goa'uld." continued Dr. Weir.

"So, without trying to put a veil on this situation that I know all of you would see through, you are probably already assuming and you would be correct, that the main reason we are coming forward to disclose this to you now is at their urging and to ask that we form a global alliance with you to confront this threat. You must understand how valuable for Earth that a strategic alliance with the Alterans would be, for us to come forward as we have done." continued Dr. Weir.

"That concludes what is essentially just an introductory briefing. We came here tonight to accomplish two major objectives: the first, to disclose this program to you; and second, to ask you to join us in putting aside past differences to unite the Earth against this threat. Since this was a dinner meeting after a long day of other meetings and it is getting late, we do not wish to try to accomplish much more tonight. For follow-up I recommend that for those of you who are interested to learn more about this program first-hand and who would be interested in dialogue to join us in a defensive alliance for Earth, to please attend a conference in Washington on Mon, 2/14/99. We can stay tonight and try to answer some questions but we will be able to do a more thorough job of it at that conference. Thank You. I will return the podium to President Clinton." concluded Dr. Weir.

"Thank you your excellencies for being patient and listening to all that. I know it is quite astonishing and quite a lot to take in all at once. That is why we tried to just summarize it for you this evening and prepared these detailed briefing packets, that Dr. Weir and Secty. Cohen is distributing to you now. For security reasons we are only providing one hard-copy of this file to each of the heads of state. It is this group working together that needs to decide how much and when we disclose this program to the public, so please use the utmost discretion when discussing this within your governments until we can jointly decide where to go from here. I hope that each of you will send a delegation to the conference in Feb. to see more of this for yourself and to discuss questions you will certainly have after digesting the contents of those briefings. I can try to answer a few questions tonight but I don't want to keep all of our colleagues here longer that we have to tonight." said Pres. Clinton.

"Mr. President, we are most unhappy that your government chose to operate this Stargate and attract these alien enemies to our planet without so much as a warning to the rest of the major powers in this room that you have brought such threats to our door. What do you have to say for yourselves?" said Jiang-Zemin, President of China.

Many other heads of state could be heard murmuring their agreement with that question.

"Mr. President. I agree with you that these were poor decisions in hindsight. We began with the best of intentions, merely studying and experimenting with an ancient artifact. I cannot speak to what was going on back in 1945 with the early experiments. But, my Administration took the potential threat seriously when we sent our first real reconnaissance team through in 1994, but in our arrogance and our ignorance we allowed ourselves to believe we had dealt with the threat and as the briefing reported we simply locked it away for another three years. Should we have informed you at that time of our discovery and our encounter? I do not know. I accept the responsibility for that decision. What I have since become convinced of though, from the results of the active Stargate program from 1997 to date is that when the second Goa'uld showed up in 1997 and disproved all our previous belief that the threat was dealt with and our belief that the gate only went to one place, we should have come forward then." continued Pres. Clinton.

"I am ashamed it did take the urging of this Alteran we only just met in December to have the courage to do this now, when as you will see in the packet, we faced a grave threat to the entire planet in June during which we should not have hesitated to disclose the program to you, warn you of the danger, and ask your help in defending the planet. We avoided what would certainly have been a bombardment from space by these Goa'uld by the barest skin of our teeth only for the heroic actions of four of our finest who went on a mission behind enemy lines and found some key enemy defectors who helped them to foil the attack, in the process destroying both of the enemy space ships. We believed in our arrogance that two special weapons we had secretly developed to defend against these Goa'uld would do the job, we placed all our hope on them and they failed miserably. Most of my decisions or indecisions really at that time were politically motivated and were the fault of my leaning too heavily on the advice of one Senator who held the keys to appropriation for that program." continued Pres. Clinton.

"You ask 'What do you have to say for yourselves?' I answer that what I have to say is the only thing I can say, which is that I take full responsibility for the poor decisions made during my Administration regarding this program and that I am here today to rectify those mistakes. It is not too late. We may have averted several disasters by the skin of our teeth, but they -were- averted. We do have enemies out there still and it is our belief they will come back again and in bigger number someday. We want to stand with you to be ready for them and put the foolish notion of our internecine geo-political squabbles behind us before it -is- too late." concluded Pres. Clinton.

"Mr. President, also Mr. Chairman, I would like to propose a motion to this committee." started President Fernando Cardoso of Brazil. "I think that while we appreciate the government of the US finally disclosing this program to us and this threat. Some of us smaller and less developed countries with fewer resources and less infrastructure might not have much we can offer in organizing such a campaign as a defensive alliance. Of course, we will try to do our part. But, we are still developing our own national defense and have internal security concerns of our own. Might I suggest a motion that this group organize a smaller delegation of the larger and more powerful partners in this room to attend the conference Dr. Weir invited us to in February. To assess the strategic necessities for all of us and then to report back to the full committee their recommendations." concluded Pres. Cardoso.

"I disagree Mr. President." started Prime Minister Bülent Ecevit of Turkey. "Mr. Chairman, it is our belief that if one is to be a member in good standing of this G20 committee, that we should all pull our fair share of the weight. Turkey for one will not shirk our responsibilities to work toward a defensive alliance to defend this good Earth." concluded Prime Minister Ecevit.

"That is not what I meant at all." started Pres. Cardoso. "I only mean that our more powerful partners who have more experience in these matters ought to take the lead." replied Pres. Cardoso.

"No, Mr. President, you simply wish to remain on the coat-tails of others and not take up your responsibilities, like you always do." Prime Minister Ecevit angrily replied.

"Excellencies, excellencies, please." began Dr. Weir. "We can accommodate any version of an organized response that this committee wishes. We believe that at the end of the day, each participating country will have something valuable to contribute, even if those things are vastly different. Let us not descend into old patterns of ad hominem attacks among ourselves but let us instead find out where we have common ground on this and where we can work together." said Dr. Weir.

"Mr. Chairman, how would you like to proceed with this discussion?" asked Dr. Weir.

Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chrétien took the podium and said "I do not wish to re-kindle that argument but, Canada too believes that it might be wise to form a smaller delegation from this committee to take a first deeper look into this at your conference and assess for the whole what would be a good course of action. Will there be another motion from the committee to suggest the members of this delegation? If so, then we can vote on both the assignment of a delegation and it's members in one vote, the evening is getting late." concluded Prime Minister Chrétien.

"Mr. Chairman, the people of South Africa move that this committee should send a delegation of members making up the same countries that combined make up those in the G8 and those who are permanent members of the UN Security Council. In this way, we capitalize on the best cross-section of our needs to achieve legal international consensus going forward while keeping the delegation as small and manageable as possible." said President Nelson Mandela.

"Mr. Chairman, Russia agrees with South Africa, that is a wise approach. We second that motion." said President Boris Yeltsin.

"Very well, we have a motion on the floor to send a delegation made up of the members of the G8 and the permanent members of the UN Security Council to meet in conference with the US in February to discuss the Stargate program."

~voting takes place~

Voting in favor of the motion: 18

Voting in opposition to the motion: 1 (Saudi Arabia)

Abstaining from the vote: 1 (United States)

"The motion is carried on a vote of 18-1-1 in favor. Therefore the delegation of the G20 to the Stargate program will be the nine countries of: France, Russia, United Kingdom, United States, China, Canada, Italy, Germany, and Japan." reported Chairman Jean Chrétien of Canada.

"That concludes our meeting for this evening your excellencies, this meeting is adjourned."

...

Aboard the Orion where Harry, Thor, and Lya sat observing this conference.

"That went better than I expected. Say what you want about some of these people but Pres. Bill Clinton is a cunning politician. I didn't notice it to begin with but I think having that meeting after dinner significantly cut down on the energy level for his political opponents to debate them at every turn. The US really never gave up the initiative during the meeting and there really wasn't much time for anyone to try to take it if they wanted to get out of there any time that night. The real work will probably come when they have that delegation go to the conference after having read the report. But he managed to successfully get through making the full disclosure, and asking them to think about an alliance, while walking out of the room knowing he didn't just start WWIII. What do you two think?" said Harry.

"Well Harry, I think it is good that they are sharing the knowledge and considering the greater good of their people. But do you think it is wise to be interfering with them as you've done?" asked Lya.

"I know that while our race is very old that I am still personally very young. But when I was given this legacy I was also told to do what I think is right. My people sowed the seeds of human life in this galaxy and I believe we should at least look after them a bit. If my people had not receded from this galaxy as a result of their own personal failings, I doubt they ever would have let the Goa'uld parasites invade Earth and kidnap and enslave humans and migrate them all over the galaxy with impunity as they have done. At this point I simply want to right that wrong, and instead of merely doing it myself and pushing them back into the cradle, I'm going to help them do it themselves while I watch their back." replied Harry.

"Are you planning to uplift their technology then Harry?" asked Thor.

"If they manage to unite their world as a people and begin to seriously put aside their internecine fighting, then my intention is to help them raise themselves up to the level of the Goa'uld, so that they have a fair chance to fight them on their own terms." replied Harry.

"But Harry don't you think that by doing that you are just encouraging violence among the humans?" asked Lya

"Lya, I'm sorry. I am sure I only have the smallest inkling as to why you are so opposed to violence even to defend yourself. But, the fact is the humans are already on the receiving end of 10 millennia of violence, and without interfering with their cultural development, it is already in their cultural DNA to use violence to defend themselves. The only difference now is that they stand almost no chance. I only want to help them get that chance. I'm not going to change their culture by doing this, other than having hopefully advanced their timetable to unite as a people. I am merely trying to help them defend themselves." replied Harry.

"Harry, the Asgard are very sorry we did not live up to our alliance obligations well enough to protect the humans in this galaxy. We did some, but we were stretched too thin by our war with the replicator's and our disease." said Thor.

"My dear friend, do not fret over that. You did do what you could. You even have that protected planets treaty with the Goa'uld. You did not retreat from them, they know who you are and I am sure your efforts have staid their hand over the millennia. I come back to the failings of my people. Had we been around, not only would we have done our part to make sure the Goa'uld didn't become the threat they are but, we would have been able to help you sooner and your strength would have been greater as well. We appreciate what you have done Thor. Thank you." replied Harry.

"Lya, I realize that some of what you are seeing from me is not entirely what you came to expect of my people. But on the other hand my people did not shrink from violence to defend ourselves, in fact their last act in the Pegasus galaxy was to wage a losing war for their defense for over 100 years. The only reason they lost was because of strategy and a lack of will, they simply chose to retreat from this plane of existence to the next. I understand that it was always my people's way to strictly follow a code of non-interference. In this case they would have just quietly removed the stargate from Earth and went about the galaxy removing human civilizations from the yoke of the Goa'uld without them ever knowing how it was done. We are a new generation today and we bring with us the knowledge of our ancestors failings and a desire to not see them continue or be repeated. I am sorry if this disappoints you." said Harry.

"Harry, we Nox are not disappointed. We only have our own way, our way is not to interfere with you any more than we wish to anyone else. We only ask that you remember my last that if you must fight that, 'we hope that you do so with the greatest of caution and compassion for life.'" replied Lya.

"Thank you Lya. We will try." replied Harry.

"Well Lya and Thor, I appreciate you coming to witness this with me today and to standby alongside me to go to Earth to help witness for the US in their negotiations with their world leaders. I'm glad we were not needed." said Harry.

"You are most welcome Harry. We are honored that while you do not agree with us in all things that you still seek our Council. If the need should arise again, please do not hesitate to call upon me." answered Lya.

Lya disappeared in a ~white flash of light~

"Harry, I have a couple more items I wish to discuss with you. First, I want to let you know that our plans to develop the new clones for our people that your Councilor Ayiana engineered for us is well underway. Also, that the war with the replicator's may be nearing its end. The previous strategy we discussed has worked very well and we believe soon we will implement the time dilation over their planet. At this point they are fully in retreat and we have the initiative. Once we are finished, we will re-engage a new ship building program and dispatch a full expeditionary fleet in your galaxy to help patrol and defend the humans there. Also, having listened to your words here today, I have decided that when the humans of Earth are ready, when they have built their own hyper-space capable ship, we will have a gift to help them improve their ships. We will do this in honor of the aid you have brought to the Asgard people." said Thor.

"Thank you Thor. I am overjoyed that our aid has been so successful and we will welcome your assistance. I am sure Earth will be very grateful for your gift as well." answered Harry.

Then Thor departed in a ~white flash of light~

...

Later that evening.

"_Hello, Supreme Commander Hariel. This is President Clinton. Hopefully you can hear me. Thank you for standing by to assist us this evening, but it turned out we did not need your help...this time_." said Pres. Clinton.

"_Hello President Clinton. This is Hariel. It is my pleasure. I listened to the proceedings myself and I was quite happy with how they went. I think you played the politics well. A good move scheduling it for after dinner, they didn't have time to start a fight with you tonight_." replied Hariel.

"_Oh, you noticed that did you? That was actually Dr. Weir's idea. Smart as they come that one. So, you listened to the entire proceeding then? why am I not surprised, they tell me there is nothing you can't do. But just as well, then I don't need to brief you on how it went. I assume we can count on you to standby to participate in the Feb. 14 conference then?"_ asked Pres. Clinton.

"_Certainly. I already marked it on my calendar. If things go poorly or very well, I might choose to make an appearance anyway just to introduce myself and offer up an opportunity for questions._" said Hariel.

"_If that is the case, why don't we simply put you on the invite list to begin with and you can participate openly?_" asked Pres. Clinton.

"_It's not quite that time yet Mr. President. We do not want to interfere with your internal affairs. Once you have decided to unite and have worked out how you will work together, when it becomes an 'external' affair for your united cause, that is when it is appropriate for us. What we have done already by nudging you in this direction, is far more than we would ever normally do with any of the younger races. We are acting now because we see in Earth the greater potential of all the human races in the galaxy to have both the means and the will to do what is necessary to defend yourselves and to free the rest of humans of the galaxy from the Goa'uld parasite. We care for the humans of this galaxy, that is why we take this step. But it has to be up to your people as a whole to decide what you want to do first, we do not want to be responsible for persuading you. It is your destiny, your decisions that matter_." replied Hariel.

"_Thank you Supreme Commander Hariel. Good night."_ concluded Pres. Clinton.

...

"Well girls, that was a long day." said Harry.

"How did it go?" asked Mione.

Harry recapped the G20 meeting he witnessed and his follow-ups with Lya, Thor, and then Pres. Clinton.

"So, we certainly do have a lot of things going on in a hundred different directions." concluded Harry.

"At this point Harry I'm almost afraid to ask but, are you going to be able to make your guest appearance at our first graduating class tomorrow?" asked Mione.

"I'll be there Mione, don't worry. It's not until late afternoon. I actually plan to take some time tomorrow to finish working on another project I've been tinkering with." replied Harry.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you don't sleep the way us mere mortals do." said Mione.

"Oh I do sleep, I also just do other things at the same time and still come out rested." replied Harry.

"You know Harry, that gives me an idea we need to try some time. You know, an experiment to see what other things you can do while you're sleeping." said Ginny as she leaned over to whisper a few ideas into his ear.

"Okay then. Sure, we'll definitely have to give that a go sometime." replied Harry.

"Hey guys, spill. What's the good idea?" asked Mione.

"Hermi, I'll tell you all about it if it works okay?" replied Ginny.

"Oh poo, okay." answered Mione.

1/29/99

Harry spent the bulk of the day in his private lab tinkering with his new project. Since he and Merlin decided to switch Merlin over full-time from his PNA to HFR body and gave Merlin the full-time job as Atlantis City Administrator. Harry's old 'Merlin' PNA really just served as a back-up for Merlin's memories now.

So, Harry decided this would be an opportune time to design his own custom PNA. The new device will be dubbed the PNA Mark VIII; and of course Harry's own model would be further customized beyond that.

Harry had been intrigued by the Tollan mission report of their personal phase shifting device. He had a look through the Alteran archives and found that they indeed had invented a similar technology millions of years ago but it fell out of favor with the widespread use of Potentia. There is a critical failure that occurs when someone handling a Potentia were to shift phase. The person handling the Potentia can never shift back into phase with the Potentia without causing a Potentia sized explosion that effects both phases. Leaving the Potentia out of phase for the luxury of returning to normal phase was not an option either for a variety of practical reasons.

So, they simply stopped using the technology out of safety concerns. Well, Harry figured that would be simple enough to overcome. He decided to build-in this phase-shift technology into his new PNA with a fail-safe protocol that could not be over-ridden that simply would not allow the device to begin the phase-shift protocol at all if the user of the device is in possession of a Potentia or indeed any device that contained any measure of quantum foam, which is the root cause of the problem. This also precluded the possibility of integrating a small culling beam with quantum flux-state buffer as well, but it was worth it to add the phase-shift capability.

Another branch of this same technology is used in Alteran multiphase shielding. This is used for containment fields and augmented into Destiny class shields enabling their ships to enter into the corona of a star to recharge their stellar power generators. But of all the shield's built-in to the PNA's this one is not present. Now that he made the PNA safe for multiphase technology he added the capability to create a multiphasic shield to protect the wearer and the ability to project multiphasic containment fields. So that now, the wearer has far more advanced protection from radiation and exposure to the elements as well as can place a containment field around a remote object or being that might be contaminated or the wearer simply want's to temporarily imprison for their protection.

The next upgrade Harry created was the PNA Mark VIII optional bicep expansion. This simple add-on is based on the same technology he invented for the regenerative ablative armor on his new class of ships made out of a neutronium-nanite alloy.

This material is ideal for wearing on the bicep because it can be made to automatically change shape with the users bicep muscle whenever it is flexed or relaxed, thus making it suitable for wearing without causing it damage or slipping or interfering with the wearer. This expansion device will be paired with a given PNA Mark VIII to provide extreme amounts of additional solid-state memory, thus allowing Harry to meet his other objective. To install and maintain a number of different AIA's in one PNA. For his immediate need he plans to move his Lily and James AIA's there, plus he is going to create one more master AIA to be his new personal assistant which will have authority over all his other AIA's and centralize management of them when he needs to. Because he also planned on adding AIA's to his PNA for the Marauder and the Phantom. In this way, only the person wearing a PNA with the Marauder and Phantom AIA's will be able to command and pilot those ships. He will make sure Mione and Ginny have copies of these as well. But, if anyone manages to stow away onto one of their ships, they will get no-where without one of them.

The final items he added to the PNA bicep expansion is a pocket dimension that has the same safety protocols protecting against any quantum foam materials to be placed within it, and to power all these new capabilities of the PNA and bicep expansion he added a thread of naquadah to enhance it's power source by not relying solely upon the wearers ZPE to power it and provides a power amplifier for the wearers own access to ZPE; with this and the new projected multiphasic containment technology the PNA can now project a soft-light hologram of the AIA into the natural environment without exhausting the wearer by using their own access to ZPE. As he wrapped up this little project his mind already began wandering to the idea that he could use this same ablative neutronium-nanite material concept to create a full body suit of armor for he and his girls. But, he decided to put that off for another day. He had an inaugural graduating class to attend.

PNA Mk VII: neural interface, computer, artificial intelligence avatar, sub-space comms link, biological sensor package, basic shield package, invisibility/intangibility for the PNA only;

PNA Mk VIII: all of the above plus: small naquadah power source, personal multiphasic shield, projected multiphasic containment field, personal phase-shift; and with the PNA Mk VIII bicep expansion; extreme amounts of added storage for multiple AIA's, and a pocket dimension.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

Chapter 42

PNA avatar (or any artificial intelligence or neural computer interface) speaking with Harry _looks like this. _Telepathy *_**looks like this***_.

1/29/99 continued...

Hermione and the rest of the faculty had taken care of most details and speech giving. The audience is 22,500 people strong so there is not a lot of involvement from the class or they would never get anything done. And even though it is only a 5-day class they manage to impart about a years worth of education in that time. Plus many years worth of education in several key discrete subjects that everyone requires to be adept in to live among Alterans on Altera Nova.

"Now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce the man that literally made all of this possible, High Councilor Harry James 'Hariel' Potter." announced Hermione.

The crowd roared to its feet and gave a rousing round of applause. To many in this class and likely the next several to follow, Harry is nothing short of a miracle worker even forgetting all of this Alteran business, he cured them of being a squib and for many re-united them with their magical families.

"Thank you, thank you" Harry tried to yell over the din. Having no effect he paused for a moment and just waved at the mass of people standing and cheering for him. When it looked like it might break a little bit he tried again. "Thank you, thank you everyone for that wonderful welcome. You are all too kind. Thank you, if you could all be seated. I only have a few words I'd like to say before we set you loose on this new world." Harry continued.

At that the applause picked back up for moment than at the next break Harry waved them to be quiet. "Thank you everyone."

"Hello Graduates. Today marks a milestone. It has only been about 8 months since I first discovered the device that contained Merlin's memories-that has led to all this and to you, our first full graduating class of to emigrate to our new home-world to reclaim the legacy of our ancestors." said Harry.

"You already know through the announcements of your Ministers, the various brochures and information packets that brought you this far and now from you introductory training as Alterans this week, what the true legacy of our people is and where our magic came from and it's true nature." continued Harry.

"In establishing an emigration program to this new world we preserved what we could of our classical Magical and Earth culture here on Altera Nova. When you go forth today you can choose your own destiny. Do you desire to learn more about our Alteran legacy, perhaps learn one of the advanced Alteran professions, become a scientist, a teacher, or even military?" continued Harry.

"Or you can simply live life as you have been following the same classical cultural traditions and occupations you came here with. The means to do so has been preserved for you. The beauty is that you can also do a little of both. Live the magical culture and study and work in the Alteran professions if you like. There are many options, these are but a few examples." continued Harry.

"This week you have learned the basics of what you need to know to live as a full Alteran on our new home-world. But, there is much more you could learn if you wish. You have become adept in Alteran basics such as our language, mathematics, and elementary science, and given introductions to our history, culture, laws, and knowledge of how to use certain routine and day-to-day technologies." continued Harry.

"You are the first graduating class. Use your imaginations. Strike new ground. Don't be afraid to ask questions and put forth new ideas. The people who come behind you may gain a great deal from your example and from the communities you begin to form today when you walk out those doors. I am very happy for our people and very proud of what you have accomplished here today." continued Harry.

"Congratulations and Welcome to Altera Nova." concluded Harry.

This was followed by another rousing standing ovation and the customary turning of the tassels and throwing of the hats. Regardless of whether or not this class is only 5-days effectively, Hermione just could not help herself. Harry had to grin at that. The pomp and circumstance is well worth it in his opinion anyway.

Among this first graduating class it was not all squibs and Harry recognized quite a few faces. None of the other Weasley's yet here today. Charlie is going to come over when they start migrating dragons to the new reserves. George and Percy want to wait until their parents also make the move. Who knew what Ron was doing, Harry was happy to leave that sleeping dog lie too.

Some of the faces he did recognize, such as: Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey, Gabrielle Delacour, Arabella Figg, Argus Filch, Gladis Gudgeon, Augusta Longbottom, Stan Shunpike, Rita Skeeter; and a couple 10 thousands of other people.

...

Back at the Oval Office.

"Betty, cancel all of my other appointments for the next two weeks until at least 2/15/99, unless it is something I absolutely can't get out of. I am expecting a lot of calls from heads of state over some controversial issues over the next few weeks and I need to be available to talk to as many of them as I can as the calls come in." said Pres. Bill Clinton.

"Yes, sir." replied Betty Currie, Pres. Clinton's personal secretary.

...

2/1/99

Alteran Full Council Meeting

"The first order of business is to discuss the concerns Supreme Mugwump Mishra raised at our Education Committee meeting a few weeks ago. This issue is that far greater numbers of people from the magical world plan to immigrate than we anticipated which will probably put what remains of the magical world on Earth under great strain in a number of areas. For the key concerns I reference the questions from the Supreme Mugwump directly that I circulated a couple weeks ago (Ch40) and I would like to get the Council's input on possible solutions." started Harry.

"Harry, on the first question of existing prisoners. Do you know the total of prisoners worldwide?" asked Niam.

"I do not know. Ambassador Bonnet do you know?" asked Harry.

"I do. The total is about 1200 worldwide right now. There are about 1000 convicts in general population and another 200 in maximum security mostly former Death Eaters and other Dark Magic Addicts." answered Councilor Bonnet.

"That seems like a very manageable number to me. I would suggest building a prison in a sector of the planet outside of the greater city limits and then we can set up a security force of Asuran corrections officers to staff it. We will of course suppress all ZPE activity within the facility to remove any natural abilities the prisoners would have of effecting an escape or causing other trouble that way." said Niam.

"Okay, that's one reasonable idea let's leave that on the table and continue with the other issues." continued Harry.

The Council discussed the various problems and a number of suggestions were put forward. Ultimately what they decided is that they will erect a prison outside the greater city limits as Niam suggested. Harry will use his High Councilor over-ride authority for the assigned Asuran's to allow them to provide security over human prisoners.

They further decided that for the overall maintenance of a presence on Earth to maintain a semblance of magical society for those who simply never emigrate, or any new generations of muggleborns and their families who never emigrate, they will maintain the five original immigration facilities as ICW operated government facilities to provide oversight of the remaining Earth magical population, including ongoing efforts to identify and recruit potential immigrants who are later discovered or are born with the Alteran 'gifts', and to maintain an international Auror force to maintain police actions and trials as necessary. Any necessary prison sentences of future convicts will be taken back to Altera Nova to their new unified prison.

A third option was approved for future use should it become necessary. The Council has stood by its original decision to not allow undesirable elements, including former death eater convicts, or sympathizers who were never caught or never convicted that neither attempt to or succeed at immigrating; including any hardened prisoners who are released due to time served. They will be returned to Earth to one of the five ICW districts and through Alteran technology will be Obliviated of all knowledge of the magical or Alteran worlds, and have their pineal zpe access permanently bound so that they can no longer access or use 'magic.' They would therefore live out the remainder of their lives on Earth effectively as squibs and will be given rudimentary basic knowledge of local muggle customs, knowledge, and skills to help them to survive on their own in the muggle world.

A question was raised about the muggle family members of muggleborns who may wish to emigrate. The first part of this question is the immediate family member's defined as parents and siblings. The second part would include a similar question regarding their other relatives such as cousins or grandparents and so forth. Secrecy is still a concern at least for now as it has been all along. Does that or will -that- change someday? Also, it is possible that one side of a qualified Alteran's family might be equally qualified as squibs and eligible to immigrate, but another side of their family may not be, and within those family units again, and so forth. The question is if these families do immigrate, how do we allow these family relations to remain in contact, or will secrecy not be a concern at some point in the future?

The discussion on these points lent themselves to the principle of freedom of choice. All or any of their family-members who also wanted to immigrate, if they possessed the same qualifications as a squib, could immigrate with them and become a part of Alteran society. It was decided that for those family members that do not immigrate because they do not want to or cannot, that they should maintain the secrecy of their family relations the same as they have been or would have under the original regime of the statute of secrecy. This will still be monitored and enforced by the ICW five district offices.

The answer to family remaining in contact where many members are on Altera Nova and many others remain on Earth, they will simply allow social and work visa's for these people to travel back and forth as necessary and as desired through one of the five district headquarters. It will remain up to the new Alterans themselves to choose to maintain contact, as would be the case for any family who moved far away from their home roots. Harry reminded everyone to ensure the policy of no technology transfer back to Earth continues to be enforced even during these visits.

All Alteran's who do not travel in an official government or military capacity between Altera Nova and Earth must leave behind their Alteran ZPE foci and any other uniquely Alteran technology when they travel to Earth. For this reason, magicals and even squibs cum magicals will be encouraged to maintain or acquire traditional wands for use while on Earth, if they so desire it. Additionally, it was decided that Altera Nova will operate a traditional snail-mail and owl-to-snail-mail gateway service through the ICW five district offices interfacing with normal muggle postal carriers so that Alterans and Earth relatives can maintain contacts that way.

The Council believes that someday-it could be in the near future or it could be off in the distant future, but someday they anticipate that they will reach a point that such a bulk of the Alteran people will have finished migrating and that a formal relationship between Altera Nova and Earth will be such that the Altera Nova government will be able to reveal to the Earth government, that the secret place that the Altera Nova remnant had been in isolation for all those millennia was right beside them, invisibly on Earth, formerly known as witches and wizards of the 'magical world' that the leaders were otherwise already aware of. At that point they can discuss more open processes for managing these populations of people, and then most likely be able to lift the veil of secrecy finally for all time, even on Earth.

"Okay," Harry said. "I think we got quite wrapped around the proverbial axle with this set of issues as our muggle friends on Earth like to say. It seems we have some reasonable approaches to all of this for the near term so we will go with those decisions for now. However I still remain concerned about certain problems. I may decide to broach the subject of our people on Earth sooner rather than later if I get into a position of mutual trust and friendship with the governments of Earth. Doing so would smooth out many of these things. A lot of the hoops we are still jumping through is to preserve this secrecy. I want it gone, sooner rather than later. But we will try to maintain it for opsec. reasons at least until I am sure the bulk of our population is safely moved." concluded Harry.

"The next item is the Earth SGC program." started Harry.

"I have already circulated a report of our initial dealings with the Earth through it's SGC program and their successful first phase of disclosure of their Stargate program with the other major world powers. There is a more comprehensive fact finding and planning conference for a second phase of that which is scheduled among Earth's leaders for 2/14. At that time, depending on how well or poorly that goes, I might participate in person." continued Harry.

"The next couple things I want to talk about are far more pleasant." said Harry.

"I want to report a tremendous success of our first full graduating class of new Alterans numbering 22,500 new people who have joined our community as of 3 days ago and today another 22,500 started class. Congratulations to the leadership and hard work of Councilor's Granger, Weasley, and Bonnet who are at the core of this emigration and training program." announced Harry.

The room erupted in applause for the three and then gradually settled down. All three women blushed with the praise.

"And great thanks to everyone else without whom this could not have been accomplished, the Asgard, the Goblins, the Lanteans, the ICW, and the Asurans." continued Harry.

"Finally the best news of all. I want to announce that Ginny, Hermione, and I have finally set our wedding date. We will be married on Sun, April 18, 1999 here on Atlantis. Much detail still to be worked out, but I'm told that my future mothers-in-law are already chasing down my beautiful fiancé's to put them to work helping to plan the wedding." continued Harry.

"As for myself, I am planning a big honeymoon trip and some rather large wedding presents. I thought I should make the Council aware of this as well since it will effect our personal schedules. We will be away on honeymoon for 2 months from 4/19/99 through 6/19/99. I guess you could say this is combination honeymoon and vacation that we never took since we started on the Altera Nova project. I am confident that everything will be working smoothly enough for us to take that time off. I will keep our destinations a surprise but, I will say that only part of our honeymoon will be spent on Earth and for another part of it I have a major excursion planned. I will make sure you have the ability to communicate with us wherever we go." concluded Harry.

...

On 2/3/99, ANI reported to Harry about the SG-1 mission where they got sent back in time by a solar flare and how they managed to find their way back. Harry did not stop laughing the entire day. It's just too bad that the old classical Avalon dialing devices did not have a fail-safe to prevent that.

...

On 2/4/99, Harry received a message from Lily.

_Hello Lily, it looks like you are out of time dilation right on schedule. Did everything go as planned?_ asked Harry.

_"Hello Harry, yes you are the proud father of a bouncing baby city-ship. The Marauder is all set. Do you want to come inspect your new mother-ship, literally?"_ asked Lily.

_"Sure, thanks...mother. I will get the girls and be right over."_ replied Harry. As Harry thought about that last statement from Lily he is sure there is something very wrong about co-joining two of her last three sentences, but figured he better just let it go or he might get a headache. He was sure James put her up to it anyway.

_***Hey, Ginny and Mione. Do either of you have time to drop what you're doing and come visit the Marauder with me? she's all done.***_ asked Harry.

_***Sorry Harry, I can't. Important work over here at the school.***_ replied Mione.

_***Sorry Harry, me neither. Working with the construction people getting more housing set up for the upcoming graduating class and working on approvals for some building replica requests from last weeks group.***_ answered Ginny.

_***Okay, guys, I'm just going to go check it out and get the next phase of our plans started. I'll see you tonight.***_ concluded Harry.

Harry gated over to the Sirius.

_"Okay Lily and James, let's see it."_ Harry said.

Harry observed the twin of the Avalon with his name written all over it, not literally of course, float into his view screen. In fact it does have the name MARAUDER imprinted on both sides of the apex of each of the five points of the Pentagon.

_"Okay, great."_ Harry said. Then gated over to the Marauder.

"Ah, you've got to love that new city-ship trinium alloy and burnt naquadah smell." Harry thought.

"_Ok, James transfer all unused finished materials from the Remus to the materials cargo bays of the Marauder."_ ordered Harry.

"_Lily and James, I have completed the first prototype build of a new PNA Mk VIII and this handy bicep expansion that will allow me in addition to a number of interesting upgrades, transfer your entire primary AIA matrices to my PNA. After that I will transfer the template AIA of the Marauder to my PNA as well and lock down all command authority of the Marauder to my Marauder AIA."_ said Harry.

"_Okay, Lily and James, I am initiating the transfer of your primary matrices."_ said Harry.

_"Lily, shutdown and perform cold backup."_ ordered Harry.

_"James, shutdown and perform cold backup."_ ordered Harry.

While that was going on, Harry transferred the Remus and Sirius back to normal operations in Niam's fleet and re-assigned their names back to the old normal boring alpha-numeric nomenclature.

_"Marauder, lock on to the time dilation satellite and beam it to the designated cargo hold."_ ordered Harry.

_"Time dilation satellite transported and stowed Commander."_ replied the Marauder.

Then Harry got the status from his PNA that Lily and James cold backup's were complete and have come back on-line inside his PNA.

_"Lily and James, please project yourself into my environment."_ ordered Harry.

"Ah, perfect. I love it when a plan comes together." said Harry.

_"Lily, I'm going to assign you the task of building three more corvette class ships that Ginny, Hermione, and I have custom designed for our personal use. But, only if you promise no more bad mother-ship jokes from my mother and so forth._" said Harry.

_"Okay Harry, I promise."_ replied Lily.

_"Alright, Lily I am giving you administrative access to three new ship-building projects. This is for the Defiant, who's Commander will be Hermione, the Hummingbird who's Commander will be Ginny, and the Phantom, who's commander will be me."_ said Harry.

_"Lily, you will use the Marauder in it's ship-building mode to build these three new ships using the three designated piers. Simulations indicate these should be done no later than 3/31/99."_ said Harry.

_"James, you will use the Marauder's mining-refinery mode from the designated pier to keep Lily supplied with finished materials, and while you're doing that, you will take these ship modifications I have just given you access to, to build the three launching and landing bays in the forward point, replacing the forward pier."_ said Harry.

_"The three new corvettes ships will be berthed in these three new bays."_ concluded Harry.

Before the end of the day, Harry comm'd Admiral Helia to let her know that if she and the fleet happens to run into an extra Nova class city-ship laying around by Alpha Centauri, not to be alarmed. It's his personal ship that he had commissioned that just finished being built. He let her know that when he spoke of an excursion for him and his brides during honeymoon, it will be this ship, the newly christened Marauder that they will embark on.

...

On 2/11/99, ANI informed Harry of the mission where SG-1 had been kidnapped by the Goa'uld Hathor. The subsequent failed attempt of Hathor to use a VR simulation of the future to trick the members of SG-1 to divulge secrets of the real SGC and the means to contact the Asgard and the Earth's iris codes. With the assistance of the Tok'ra, rebel Jaffa, and Gen. Hammond himself, they managed to rescue SG-1. The reason Gen. Hammond was personally involved is because the President wouldn't authorize more men to go after SG-1 after so many had been lost in an ambush during the first attempt. Ultimately they succeed in killing Hathor and returning to the SGC.

**A/N: the world average incarceration rate is about 100 per 100,000 citizens.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, will be found at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

**A/N: The winner of the master AIA poll is Dobby!**

Sorry for the delay. While I was on my trip out of town the May 3rd weekend, my mother died and had to rush back for that. Things have been difficult. Every time I've tried so far to pick back up on this story I couldn't concentrate and did not like what I was writing.

For some reason, the plot bunny that hit me for the other new story I just started writing somehow managed to work for me for a while as I tried to cope. I don't know why. But I feel like I can get back into this now, so now that I have -two- stories going, I will try to alternate between the two of them going forward to keep new chapters coming out for both. Actually there -are- a lot of wheels coming off the cart in my personal life right now and I have a lot of disparate things to cope with and writing does fill a gap for me but sometimes I just have to stop and put it down and other times it's the only thing I can manage to bring myself to do. Oh, well... you don't need to hear my problems.

There had been another problem keeping me from just picking this back up. I wrote myself into a plot hole that I mentioned on my profile and with the other problems I was having I couldn't get my mind out of neutral on this. I -know- what I want to do next to get this moving but the hole was stopping me.

When I went back and thought about it, it's real simple. The problem is really logistical. In fact if I hadn't already told everyone _spoilers_ in advance about -when- in the multi-verse timelines I was going to do some things I wouldn't be stuck now. So, the author has called upon Mr. Q. from -that- continuum, to fix this problem for me.

Here is the problem and here is the fix. Originally I told all of you I wanted to introduce HP into the SW universe during 2BBY in SW's and I had told you that would align to 2000 in HP and SG's universe. I need to re-align the space-time continuum of my multi-verse. This required the power of Q.

...

"Thank you for agreeing to help me Q." said r2r4l.

"Only someone of your power could summon me, so I will patronize you for my own amusement." said Q.

"Alright, then I need you to re-align my multi-verse so that the Earth HP and SG era of April 1999 will now correspond with the SW era of 2BBY instead of the April 2000 era. Things over here just need to move along, if you know what I mean..." said r2r4l.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean...Effing with people's realities can get addictive can't it? Very well it is done. The next time you summon me please try to have that amusing Jean Luc with you, or possibly you could have Dear Katherine as well, that would be a nice reunion." said Q.

"Well, you could always bring them yourselves next time." replied r2r4l.

"Ah, so true. Until next time then, adieu, fare well, fair day, arrivederci..." said Q with a grandiose .pop.

...

On 2/14/99, the nine members of the combined G8 and permanent members of the UN security council met in Washington for detailed meetings on the Stargate Program. Also attending was a tenth member, Saudi Arabia. As it turned out their only objection to the vote for this group to meet was that it would exclude them. During follow-up calls with President Clinton during the past two weeks, they were invited to attend; and the other G20 member nations were reminded they could also send a representative if they wished. None did. Everyone seemed satisfied with this arrangement for now.

Observing the meeting from the Orion was Hariel, Giniel, Hermiel, Thor, and Lya. The girls decided to attend with Harry both to see this for themselves and to assist Harry in any way he might need. And Thor and Lya attended merely to observe and offer proof of the claims of extra-terrestrial's if needed.

In attendance: The heads of state of: France, Russia, United Kingdom, United States, China, Canada, Italy, Germany, Japan, and as a non-voting member of today's committee Saudi Arabia; and the respective heads of their Defense departments. Hosting the meeting, President Bill Clinton, Secty. of State William Cohen, Ambassador Pro tem Elizabeth Weir, and General Hammond assisted by SG-1-Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c; and his presidential liaison Major Paul Davis.

Other notable people from the US in attendance to observe or assist were: Pentagon-Chairman Joint Chiefs of Staff Gen. Hugh Shelton, Pentagon-Gen. Michael Ryan Air Force Chief of Staff, Pentagon-Lt. Gen. Maurice Vidrine Alien Technology Project (ATP), Groom Lake-Air Force Flight Test Center, Brig. Gen. Mac LaClain (ATP), Groom Lake-Lead Civilian Scientist Dr. Rodney McKay (ATP), and Groom Lake-Colonel Harry Maybourne (NID). Senator Kinsey notably, was not invited.

The first part of the meeting was consumed by introductions followed by General Hammond narrating a film presentation providing some visual and additional technical and tactical narrative to the detailed mission briefing reports the heads of state received two weeks ago to prepare them more fully for questions and discussions and briefed them on the results of three recent important missions Jan. 27 (Ep:2.20) with the Reetou, Feb.3 (Ep:2.21) with the trip back in time to 1969 that SG-1 experienced, and Feb 10/11 (Ep:2.22/Ep:3.01) that ended with SG-1 killing the Goa'uld Hathor and of the Jaffa leader Bra'tac beginning to organize a rebellion against the Goa'uld; all of which occurred since the previous missions briefing was produced.

They followed this up with SG-1 entering a firing range behind bullet-proof glass that the attendees could watch a demonstration of some of the hand-held technology and weapons the SGC had procured so far. They demonstrated the staff weapon, the Zat'Nik'Tel, the kara-kesh that Capt. Carter is able to operate since her past blending with Jolinar, and Col O'Neill volunteered to let Teal'c make a shallow cut on his arm so that Capt. Carter could demonstrate the efficacy of the hand-held healing device that she got on Cimmeria.

"So then ladies and gentlemen, this gives you a good introduction to the enemy we face and how we have fared against them so far." cont'd Gen. Hammond.

"You have also seen some security footage and reports of some of the other races we've met, some have been very nice even if they feel we are too young to involve themselves with at this stage, others have been open and friendly to trade and working with us, others have either been down-right hostile or just so different from us culturally that we've stumbled into some situations we weren't quite ready to deal with, but we have some very bright people who have proven themselves capable of adapting to every situation so far." cont'd Gen. Hammond.

"The last bit I think the President wants me to go over with you is our more recent interaction with Supreme Commander Hariel of the Alteran civilization. All of us at SGC are in consensus and our chain of command up to and including the President agree that it would be a good idea now for us to set aside our political differences and form an alliance so that we might be able to engage in direct dialog with the Alterans, as they have implied they would be willing to help us. This gets above my pay grade now, so I will turn it back over to the President but he's asked me to make my personal opinion known since out of all the senior flag officers I have the most experience with this entire program. I highly recommend your excellencies that you do agree to form an alliance and negotiate with the Alterans because of all the races we have encountered and certainly as compared to the Goa'uld, they are the most advanced, most capable and most _willing_ of dealing with this threat of any that we have met. These people would be great for the Earth to make good friends with. Thank you!" concluded Gen. Hammond.

Up on the Orion, Harry started clapping soon followed by Giniel and Hermiel, to amused looks from Lya and Thor. "Good show so far." said Hariel.

The President got up and just said a few words of protocol and asked everyone to take a 1 and half hour break for lunch and to confer among themselves until reconvening to answer any questions they might have or to begin entertaining motions to discuss what their next steps should be.

...

Offline from the main group, the leaders of China and Russia got together to discuss coming together within the group to ensure they each get equal representation in the sharing of technologies and resources that come from such an alliance, so that the Americans would need to work with them as solid equals going forward for now on and not continue to try to dominate over them as they have tried to do for the past 50 years.

The leaders of France, Germany, Japan, and Italy also got together to discuss their primary concern of such an alliance, making sure that their countries get a fair share of the industrial work that is sure to come from such an alliance. To help upgrade their infrastructures and to put more of their people to work if the world decides to get into building space ships and high-tech weapons.

The leaders of Canada and the UK got together with the US contingent to assure them they are behind them 100% and will try to help persuade the others. They also shared their belief with Pres. Clinton that such an alliance would be the foundation of a new world order and that they, the US, will need to accept the fact that world power will need to be shared more equitably and openly. They would never suggest that the US doesn't have a seat at the table nor that their experience and leadership isn't valuable, but when it comes to political power they can only just have a seat, as equal partners with the rest, not continue to act as a first among equals, but an equal. They suggested that for whatever Chair of an alliance they form, that it will need to be rotated among the participating countries, with no one having a veto unless they all have a veto. This of course was a tough concept for even the UK to swallow since they have long been at that level with the US within the UN, but they both knew that with the Canadian leaders regular connections with the other major world leaders that they are only expressing what the whole will want anyway; and it _is_ probably the only way something of this nature will work in the short run at least.

Up on the Orion, the observers noted the three major factions that seemed to be forming among this committee and what the key issues among them seemed to be, a number of which were not surprising. They thought that it will be interesting to see what they choose to do to overcome these issues.

...

The meeting re-convened...

"Your excellencies," started Dr. Weir. "We are ready to continue. Thank you." she paused for everyone to take their seats.

"In order to facilitate the next stage of the meeting, I have put forth a few simple questions that we can all vote on so that the group as a whole can see where we already have common ground or not, so that we can determine if we are ready to move on to diplomatic stages or if we still need to delve into the technical aspects of the program some more." cont'd Dr. Weir.

The first question is, "Does everyone agree that what the Stargate Command has presented regarding the existence of extra-terrestrial life, the stargate travel to other planets, and the associated science is real, or if a vote of no, you still need to see more proof of these claims before we move forward?" asked Dr. Weir.

Dr. Weir paused 5 minutes to let the question sink in then asked, "if the 9 voting representatives would please raise your hand if you vote yes you agree."

"Great, it looks like it is unanimous so far, 9-0 we all agree this is really happening." said Dr. Weir, followed by many chuckles throughout the room.

"Believe me when I say when they first told me about it, I was hoping it wasn't true also." added Dr. Weir.

The second question is, "Does everyone agree that what the Stargate Command has presented regarding the alien threat to our planet and our people is real, or if a vote of no, you still need to see more proof of these claims before we move forward?" asked Dr. Weir.

Dr. Weir paused 5 minutes to let the question sink in then asked, "if the 9 voting representatives would please raise your hand if you vote yes you agree."

"Great, it looks like it is unanimous so far, 9-0 we all agree that the threat is real." said Dr. Weir, this time their were no chuckles in the room.

The third question is, "Does everyone agree that our member countries should work out an alliance to counter this threat, or if a vote of no, you still need to be convinced of that before we move forward? Note that this vote is not to approve such an alliance or the presumption of any particular terms, only that we -should- work toward that goal." added Dr. Weir.

Dr. Weir paused 5 minutes to let the question sink in then asked, "if the 9 voting representatives would please raise your hand if you vote yes you agree."

"Great, it looks like it is unanimous so far, 9-0 we all agree that we should work out an alliance to defend against this threat." said Dr. Weir, this time their were no chuckles in the room.

"That is all the questions for now you excellencies. The purpose of that was just to level set for the benefit of each of us in the room that the rest of us are on common ground and on the same page, thus far. That way we can get into the serious business of hammering out a treaty that will be agreeable to everyone." said Dr. Weir.

For the next phase I will go around the room and ask each member to tell the group what the top couple of issues they would like to see addressed in such a treaty. This is not a commitment nor does it preclude you raising additional issues in the future as we go along. This will just assist me in building a framework for our next round of discussion.

"Your Excellency, Mr. Jiang Zemin, President of China do you wish to add anything to this?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Yes, Dr. Thank you. First allow me to say I am very impressed with your structuring of this talk I think this is helping us move along quite smoothly. It is a shame you are already spoken for or I would ask if you would like a job in the People's Republic." started Zemin.

"Yes, seriously, I ask that for the sake of my country and my people that we address two major concerns. One that in the course of future operations of this program and future developments that China participate equally with all other members for the proliferation of new scientific discoveries and technology; and that in whatever ruling council we establish for this alliance that we have an equal share of the power and influence going forward." concluded Zemin.

Thank you, your Excellency.

"Your Excellency, Mr. Boris Yeltsin, President of Russia do you wish to add anything to this?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Weir. I agree with my colleague from China, for Russia we have the same two major concerns. I believe if those are adequately addressed we will be most happy to join with America as partners in defending our planet." said Boris.

Thank you, your Excellency.

This continued all afternoon, with Dr. Weir addressing each head of state in turn, each giving as primary concerns their issues for an agreement. Dr. Weir also asked Saudi Arabia to comment as a courtesy even though they were not a voting member today. The King declined to comment, just reassured them that he came to observe merely so he could see for himself the seriousness of this situation and learn firsthand how the rest of the world powers would respond.

As the group sat down to dinner, Dr. Weir had several of her aides prepare an outline of a treaty ready to present for a non-binding vote after dinner. She had worked up the outline of something in advance being able to predict what most of the issues would be today if they could get past the point of agreeing that it -should- be done. She was thankful that despite the difference all these leaders normally seem to have, that when faced with a threat of this nature from outside our world, that they could be practical and reasonable.

...

After dinner was complete and dessert, coffee, and cocktails were served, Dr. Weir took the podium for the final time to present their request of a non-binding vote on a simple one-page memorandum of understanding (MOU) of the general terms of such an alliance between them. If this passes tonight, she will work directly with their respective State departments and legislatures to get a proper written agreement negotiated, produced, and ready for the leaders to sign when they all are ready.

The outline is simple. This same group would form the ruling council of an International Oversight Advisory (IOA) Commission, each of the nine members will have an equal vote, with no abstentions, guaranteeing that there would never be a tie or deadlock. The Chair of the committee will rotate every year among the members, the rotation of which will be decided by lottery when it is first instantiated and then rotated according to that schedule in perpetuity.

The Stargate Command will henceforth have equal representation of staffing, military, scientists, resources, major building projects, and budget from all member countries; thus all the workload and the benefits will be shared equally among the members and then subsequently by proportion with the other UN member counties around the world who later sign on as non-voting participants. The Commanding Officer of Stargate Command will be appointed or removed by a majority vote of the IOA Commission, and the IOA would maintain a staff to forward deploy civilian observers into all appropriate commands and occasionally missions, especially to facilitate diplomacy with off-world powers.

The Chair of the IOA will serve as the alliances Commander-in-Chief, with the head of Stargate Command and the heads of other ancillary commands from the several member military branches that are participating, reporting directly to him or her for the purpose of off-world foreign affairs and military operations. The members agree in principle to disclose the existence of the Stargate program and the existence of extra-terrestrial life at a future time in which that can be well coordinated world-wide, and that the members agree in principle to keep secret the Goa'uld threat until the IOA as fully established at a later date votes to approve disclosing that.

This was passed around in hard-copy to all participants and displayed on the screen.

"Your excellencies. Thank you for a great meeting today. I believe we have reached a great deal of common ground and are working well together to move forward in this trying time. I understand from President Clinton that this is in no small part to the several dozens of phone calls exchanged between himself and most of you over the past two weeks to work through some tough points with our government. We thank you for your open mindedness and willingness to consider our proposals."

"We have passed around and you will see on the screen a one-page non-binding MOU that we would like to vote on this evening in order to establish an agreement for a principle framework to move forward on. I've tried to represent all of the concerns put forth by each of you today while constructing this proposal. If you could all look this over and discuss for about the next 30 minutes, we can take a vote and see if the group wants to take this to the next level." said Dr. Weir.

...

"The MOU has passed unanimously with a vote of 9-0 to proceed under this framework. Thank you, your excellencies. This is truly a historic occasion and I am honored to have been a part of it." said Dr. Weir.

"I have been told by President Clinton that if we were able to secure an MOU of this nature today that we would be honored by the visit of several very important guests. So, with that I will turn this back over to the President." concluded Dr. Weir.

"Thank you Doctor and well done. Thank you, your excellencies. I did not stand up here to make a speech but rather, I was asked by representatives of some of our off-world friends to let them know if I felt we had progressed far enough along today to have them stop in for a visit, to meet you and to take some questions from you." said Pres. Clinton. "So, without, further adieu...

There was a ~bright flash of light~ and in the large open area in the center area of the round table they used for this meeting stood our five guests...

"Allow me to introduce, visiting us today via hologram projection from their space-ship in orbit of the Earth is: Supreme Commander and High Councilor Hariel of Altera Nova, Councilor Hermiel of Altera Nova, Councilor Giniel of Altera Nova, Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet, and Lya, a leader of the Nox." started Pres. Clinton.

"I must say your excellencies, I am in as much awe as you must be as I've only met Supreme Commander Hariel among this group before; and as I understand it, what a rare gathering this is. These people together, minus a representative of another race whom has long gone from our galaxy called the Furling; these three races, the Alteran, the Nox, and the Asgard represent what remains today of the original Four Great Races Alliance that was formed over 10,000,000 years ago to look after and nurture the younger races in our galaxy." cont'd Pres. Clinton.

"I don't wish to steal anyone's thunder but it's my understanding that this group of three elder races haven't even been in touch with each other much in several million years, until the Alteran's decided recently to return to our galaxy and reformed the Great Alliance." concluded Pres. Clinton, gushing with the enormity of this occasion.

The members of SG-1 and Gen. Hammond all began enthusiastically clapping at the presence of all these races gathered together here to greet them today and it became infectious as everyone in the room joined in their enthusiastic welcome.

"Thank you, President Clinton. Thank you everyone for that warm welcome. We did not come here for praise today, but rather to _congratulate you _on a major step in your development, and to allow you to see us with your own eyes, and meet us in person. To that end, Mr. President would it be within protocol for us to beam down in person?" said Hariel.

"That will be fine Supreme Commander." answered Pres. Clinton.

There was another ~bright flash of light~ and the five shiny hologram images of the guests were replaced by the real thing.

"Ah, that's better." said Hariel.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my very good friend, Lya of the Nox." said Hariel.

Lya stepped forward and said: "Greetings leaders of Earth. It is my pleasure to meet you today and congratulate you in coming together to begin to form stronger bonds of lasting friendship and peace among your people. It has made us sad to watch you fight so bitterly among yourselves for millennia. It is not our way to interfere with any society, so we watched and we mourned for your suffering. We are so happy to see you take this step. We are sorry that it is only now because of a greater threat from outside your world. But as you face that threat, I would like to leave you with one piece of advice, I hope that when you fight, even to defend yourself or to protect others that you do so with the greatest of caution and compassion for life." said Lya, bowing her head solemnly to the leaders and stepping back.

"Thank you Lya, your wisdom is always inspiring." said Hariel.

"Now everyone, allow me to introduce you to my good friend Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

Thor stepped forward and said: "Greetings leaders of Earth. We share the same sentiments as our good friends the Nox. We have watched. Alas, we no longer maintain a home in this galaxy, we live elsewhere now. However we do return here from time to time, most recently working with our good friends the Alterans. Supreme Commander Hariel has asked me to let you know that while we have not been heavily involved in this galaxy for some time, that it was we, through a protected-planets treaty we set up after our own war with the Goa'uld many millennia ago, who have staid the tide of the Goa'uld advance in this galaxy. We have been sorry that we were unable to do more in the recent past due to a terrible war of attrition we have been fighting in our home galaxy, but with the Alterans help we have now pushed that enemy back and we will soon be strong enough to return with a regular presence in this galaxy. We will take our lead from the Alterans, but when you are ready we will be happy to make your friendship with our people. As I told Supreme Commander Hariel on another occasion, as I have watched you over the millennia, it has become my opinion that in the context of our ancient Four Great Races Alliance, that someday I think your world may be the Fifth Race. So, it pleases me very much to see you come together today." Thor said, as he too stepped back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I also introduce the two lovely ladies by my side Councilor Giniel and Councilor Hermiel, who in addition to being revered leaders among our people, are my loving fiancé's and I am assured that if I did not introduce them here today, I would be sleeping on the couch tonight. You all do have couches here don't you?" said Hariel, to uproarious laughter from the men in the crowd. Inwardly Hariel thought and shared telepathically with his girls _***It's good to lighten things up to bring things back down to Earth a little, even though at this stage they would wonder why I of all people would bring that up, I do hope the couches metaphor wasn't too much.***_

At that Hermiel snorted and Giniel began laughing with the crowd, not at what they were laughing at so much as she would like to see Hariel have to explain his use of that metaphor to this crowd.

Both girls did not give a little speech like Thor any Lya, they were just content to say Hello and it was their pleasure to meet everyone. Harry can keep giving all the speeches thank you very much and anything they could say would be redundant anyway.

No one in the contingent of member nations could think of anything they felt comfortable saying to these aliens, most were still stunned to see the little 'Roswell Gray' standing in front of them and some did want to ask 'that' question but wisely figured this was not the time. And the little lady with the leaves and branches growing in her hair seemed like she might just be the quiet type that you don't want to go poking at, they haven't concluded that she really is a pacifist, far too much cynicism abounding in this room for anyone to fall for that.

"No one has any questions for our guests then?" asked Pres. Clinton. "Okay, I know it's getting late and I just wanted to give our distinguished guests a chance to introduce themselves, and they wished to come congratulate us and I extended the invitation if they wanted to." concluded Pres. Clinton.

"Everyone, thank you for coming, this meeting is adjourned." said Dr. Weir, taking the podium.

SG-1, not in any way being shy around aliens, got up and walked over to the group.

"Hello Lya, it's nice to see you again, thanks for coming." said Daniel.

"It is always a pleasure Daniel." replied Lya.

Col. O'Neill walked up to Thor and said, "Have we met? It's strange I feel like we should have met before or something. Weird, deja vu. Well, it's nice to meet you Supreme Commander Thor, any friend of Hariel's is a good friend of ours."

"So, Commander Hariel old pal, two fiancé's. Don't think I didn't pick up on that the last time." said Col. O'Neill.

"O'Neill, jealous much?" asked Hariel.

"I am just curious, is it normal on your world for a man to have two wives, 'cuz I might be thinking of applying for a visa?... Oww, Carter, how did you manage to kick me in the shin from all the way over there?" O'Neill said as he looked over and saw that Carter was still wearing the kara-kesh with a grin on her face.

"I might explain it to you sometime, but no. We are a somewhat unique situation, not unheard of but not very common either." replied Hariel.

"Well, kids, I have to get my friends home before dark so, it's time for us to go." said Hariel.

"You know Commander Hariel, you sure have picked up a lot of our world's phrases and one liners." said Daniel.

"Well, you know, a lot of late night TV." replied Hariel.

To which Teal'c raised his eyebrow once again.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you guys broadcast that stuff all over the galaxy you know? Haven't you all ever heard of carrier band time-lapse attenuators? Jeesh." said Hariel. ~bright flash of light~ .beamout.


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, will be found at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

2/15/99

"Hey Gin, Mione. I'm going to run a little errand today. I'm going to take the time-ship on another jaunt back into the past. This time to scan a copy of all of Dobby's memories. I've decided Dobby is going to be the personality of my master AI. Whadya think?" said Harry.

"I think that is a great idea." said Ginny.

"Me too." agreed Hermione.

"Okay, well the whole thing will only take less than an hour of my time today because I will return just moments after I leave. No sense wasting any of 'our' time while I'm doing this." said Harry.

"That was a bad joke." said Hermione.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione in reply.

"Do you know what time frame you are going to scan him from?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, actually I am going to that time in 1996 when he fought and argued with Kreacher over at Grimmauld Place. Easy for me to get to since I know the Fidelius secret and I can just quietly hover above the house under cloak and scan him and no one would be the wiser." replied Harry.

"It'll be nice to talk to him again. I'm going to have a hard time telling his avatar how he died, but I will have to because he needs to know the outcome of everything, he deserves to know." said Harry.

...

Harry gated over to the Marauder because that is where he is stowing the time-ship these days. It's actually where he has stowed all the forbidden, experimental, or incomplete technology from the Alterans, including his own experiments since that is where he has his own private lab setup now.

Having advanced to the point he doesn't need Merlin's help with this sort of thing anymore, Harry took the time-ship to his destination in 1996, scanned Dobby's memories, then returned home and loaded the scan into his new custom PNA Mk VIII as his new master AI, and gave Dobby a new Alteran councilor uniform, and synced all his other AIA's slaved to Dobby's authority and set Dobby's AIA to appear in hologram form by default whenever he calls for him verbally.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

"Master Harry has called Dobby?!" said Dobby the master AIA.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"It is so good to see you again and hear your voice Dobby." said Harry, almost tearfully.

"I understand Master Harry." replied Dobby.

"I see what you have done, I am a memory of myself stored in a computer. I also see that the reason I know what a computer is, is because you merged my memories with an advanced artificial intelligence avatar program." cont'd Dobby.

"I understand what Master and I even understand how for some reason; but I don't understand why." asked Dobby.

"What is going on?" asked Dobby.

Harry spent the next 15 minutes giving Dobby a very abbreviated version of the events of Dobby's life that Harry was aware of leading up to his death when he rescued him and the others from Malfoy manor during the war. Then he spent another 15 minutes giving Dobby a very abbreviated version of the events since Harry first met Morgan and Merlin and why he went back in time to copy his memories.

"And that is why you are here now. The rest you will simply know because I've given you my memories of everything that has happened since. I have made all these other artificial intelligences tied to many different ships and computers, but I wanted one master AIA that would be my true personal assistant, and Dobby I couldn't think of anyone better, anyone more deserving than you personally. I hope you are okay with it?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, master Harry. Dobby is ecstatic that you could do this. It is like getting a second life. I know it is not really, but I know this is how my original would feel." said Dobby.

"I think you're right Dobby. Dobby the First would be very happy. He was the most loyal and trustworthy friend I had, and he saved my life. I was very sad I couldn't save his. But, let's fix a couple other things. We've upgraded our culture here a bit and it won't do for you to be calling me or anyone else master. Please just address me as Harry in private, or by my name and title as appropriate based on protocol; and the same when or if you need to address anyone else." said Harry.

"My other AIA's are Lily who has been transferred over to be the AIA of the Marauder city-ship, and James who will be transferred over to be the AIA of my Phantom personal corvette. You will coordinate them for me as well as any other instructions to any other city or ship or computer AI's when I need to give group instructions; plus you will do what any other personal assistant would normally do. You will take my calls, keep my schedule, and keep me on schedule. What do you think of your new uniform?"

"Spiffing, Harry."

...

That evening when everyone was back from their respective jobs...

"Heya girls, meet Dobby." said Harry.

"Hi Miss Ginny and Miss Hermione. It is good to see you again and I was happy to know that you will both be married to Harry soon. It's like we are a big happy family!" said Dobby.

"We are Dobby, that's exactly what it's like." said Hermione.

"Hey Gin, guess what?" said Harry.

"What?" replied Ginny.

Today I'm going to give Bill command of his new Science Vessel (Ch39), the first of the new class modeled off of the Nova class Cruiser. I was thinking about christening it, the ANS CCS-101 Frederick in honor of Fred. This will be the first of it's class to be known as the Frederick Class Science Vessel. What to you think?" asked Harry.

Ginny ran over and gave him a great big hug. "That is fantastic Harry, thank you for honoring Fred in that way. I know the entire family will be very proud." replied Ginny.

"Where did you come up with the ANS and CCS parts of the name?" asked Hermione.

"I've been procrastinating or agonizing might be a better way to put it about what the standard nomenclature should be for the naming of our ships. Since we're going to start waving the Alteran flag all over the galaxy I thought I'd better get this done and institutionalized." started Harry.

"The ANS part is simple, it just stands for Altera Nova Ship. It tells everyone what flag or government the ship belongs to. The next part is the hull classification symbol that describes the primary mission or type of platform the vessel is. These are: City-Ship (CS), Carrier (CV), Battleship (BB), Cruiser (CC), Destroyer (DD), and Cruiser Science (CCS). The name of the given class of ship follows the first named ship of the class, so the Avalon for the CS type, now we have the Frederick for the CCS type. We still need to name the first of each of the other classes. I will assign the class names and then I will leave it up to Admiral Helia to name all the subsequent ships in each class. In addition to the hull number, each ship is assigned and mapped into a unique master alpha-numeric string identifier that is used by the military's core computers for normalization of all machine level tracking and communication with each specific ship." cont'd Harry.

"Dobby, since I am on this subject please send a message to Admiral Helia with all of those instructions and formalize it. I will send out names for the other four classes soon. I still need to think about them." concluded Harry.

"Right away, will do." answered Dobby.

"By the way girls, our personal city-ship the Marauder, and our personal Corvettes, will not be registered as ships of the Altera Nova State, thus they will receive no military designations. However, they will have their own unique master alpha-numeric string identifier as all ships we build do, in order to be properly kept track of for official records, for accurate communication back to Atlantis, and so forth. Otherwise, they are our personal property. These are essentially what I chose to take for us out of this whole thing. So that even though I've turned over the legacy I was given to the benefit of the whole people, I wanted to keep a personal piece just for us. With these resources we can do anything we want in the future independently of Altera Nova and Atlantis, if we want to." said Harry.

...

Later that day...

"So Bill, what do you think of your new Science vessel? and of my idea to christen her the ANS CCS-101 Frederick in honor of your brother?" asked Harry.

"That is a perfect way to honor Fred, I really appreciate it. It will be a special honor for me to be the one to Captain her. I think George is going to be jealous." replied Bill.

"If it wasn't for all the extra training you've arranged for me I wouldn't know what to do with it. Do you have in mind anything for our first mission yet?" concluded Bill.

"Well yes, actually. You see when we first assessed the state of affairs in the galaxy we reduced the number of planets and key places I felt we needed to investigate immediately down to a small manageable number. We still have the rest to investigate." started Harry.

"What I have in mind for you to do is to take the master list of open items of places that need to be investigated and begin working down that list (Ch29). I will prioritize some of the first ones for you, otherwise I will let you decide from there which ones to go after next unless something comes up. We have a crew of 240 Asuran already assigned to the ship. But, you will need to select up to 100 scientists and up to 30 special operations, and from among them your first officer. I'm not saying you will need that many. Once you get your complete orders, you can assess how many you need, I'm just reminding you of your capacity. For your first officer I recommend you speak to Admiral Helia and see if you can get one of her Lantean Naval officers assigned to serve in this post. I believe you would benefit from their experience in a variety of ways. " cont'd Harry.

"Among your special operations I am going to assign you a diplomatic team to handle any first contact situations, and a commando team to handle any search and rescue operations that come up. In general your standing orders are to avoid contact at all. At first we want to continue to operate in secrecy, using cloaking and all other manner of stealth and guile we can. We will determine later which if any civilizations we want to meet in person. Don't forget our prime directive of non-interference; however if you locate any other old Alteran tech. that we did not detect on our first sweep, contact HQ for further instructions on whether or not we will attempt to recover it or not." cont'd Harry.

"Briefly, there are 40 of 65 planets inhabited by the human race which are the ones of most interest to us divided into two groups, the first is a list of 17 planets including Earth that have been visited by the SGC for which we have some mission reports, and the second is the remaining list of 23 other significant human settlements we have identified that need further investigation. After that the other 25 are in groups of planets I want you to investigate including 8 primary Jaffa worlds, 6 Tok'ra worlds, and 11 other planets inhabited by other species. Once you get closer to departing we'll sit down and finalize all your orders. I have transmitted the details of all this to you." concluded Harry.

"This is great. Thanks. It could take some time to get a hand picked crew together and convince Fleur to join me on the deployment. Plus. I know you don't want us to leave before your big day on April 18." replied Bill.

"Of course not. I just wanted to get you started on picking your crew and learning your ship. In fact you should also use this time to take her out for some shakedown cruises of your own. She's already been tested and commissioned, but you personally still need to get used to her. There is no real hurry to get started, only that we should get started as soon as possible. Our satellite network is still monitoring all of these planets and we are keeping track of most major fleet movements. Everything seems to be holding to what ANI has established as routine patterns so far. Also don't forget, with the emigration program in full swing, we have already indoctrinated 67,500 civilians. You might find some interested parties there. There are another 22,500 graduating each week so keep checking back to look for more recruits. I have it on good authority actually the Charlie is coming over next week so he can take part in the beginning stages of migrating some of the dragons and other large animals to the reserves. That will be interesting. Admiral Helia tells me they've requested one of the carriers to play shuttle duty to haul the animals around. Pretty good idea really." concluded Harry.

...

Over the next few weeks, the work routine continued, and on 3/4/99 Councilor Ayiana announced that all 383 of the Lanteans rescued from the Aurora and cloned have finished physical therapy and have been authorized by Admiral Helia to return to active duty. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione attended a ceremony held to honor their hard work and sacrifice and to thank them for deciding to stay and help them rebuild their civilization.

With a larger complement of Lantean naval officers back on active duty, she re-arranged the fleet assignments to their planned standard crew complements. Now each of the 284 capitol ships in the Altera Nova Navy have fully qualified Lantean officers as Captain and First Officer. Of these, the 4 Lantean Aurora's and the 16 Asuran Aurora's, have been assigned 4 to their respective city-ship. The Orion is still assigned to Supreme Commander Potter as his personal shuttle to/from Earth or anywhere else he chooses to visit and for now it continues to remain in orbit of Earth. She also found a suitable First Officer to serve under Captain Bill Weasley of the ANS Frederick. From the remainder, 40 continued to support the Education department and the last 100 were assigned to the ANS CS-101 Avalon, Fleet Headquarters, and to the Reserve and Training facility on Asura Nova. Captain Dawson formerly of the Aurora was promoted to Vice-Admiral and placed in command of the Alteran First Fleet responsible for Home-world Defense.

Harry was notified by Dobby, that Lily and James informed him that his and his girls three Corvettes were now finished as well as the modifications to the Marauder for their docking bays. Harry rushed over to give each ship a quick test-flight and test the launching and docking to/from the Marauder. He wanted to make sure everything was in perfect working order for his girls. The next day Harry was informed by the Asgard Central Command that the Replicator threat had been eliminated and that they were now going to begin focusing their efforts on transferring the consciousness of the Asgardian people to their new clones developed in the joint effort with Ayiana. Additionally, Thor informed Harry that Commander Hermiod's squadron is being reinforced with 20 more Beliskner class Battle-cruisers, bringing their deployment in the Milky Way to a full fleet of 24.

On 4/2/99 Harry attended the treaty signing for the formation of the Earth Alliance and International Oversight Advisory (IOA) Commission for the Stargate Program. A new joint IOA military command was created under the IOA called Homeworld Security, based in Arlington, Virginia near the Pentagon, just outside Washington, DC. The annually rotated chairmanship of the IOA was decided by lottery and is in the order of: France, Japan, Germany, Russia, UK, Canada, US, China, Italy. Therefore, for the first convening IOA Council, France has assigned former Prime Minister Alain Juppé to serve as Chairman of the IOA from 4/1/99-3/31/00.

By this point 270,000 people had already re-settled on Altera Nova and day-to-day leadership of the education program and the building programs had been taken over by groups of trained settlers that had immigrated. Even the Replica Hogwarts was fully operational by this stage with Filius Flitwick acting Headmaster until Minerva McGonagall makes the transition with the real building. Therefore, Ginny and Hermione while retaining their seats on the Council, stepped back from their day-to-day posts leading those efforts and just remained accountable at the Council level for those functions and provided oversight to the new heads of those departments. With more spare time, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione began moving the bulk of their personal effects to the Marauder which had been moved to orbit of Altera Nova, which will be their new home.

The economy seemed to be developing slowly and interest was beginning to pick up for privatized commerce, so the Alteran Council decided to begin issuing $AC (Alteran Credits) for their own currency, currently pegged at 1:1 to the Galleon. Therefore, the Altera Nova government began phasing in paying for resources, services and salaries to all government and military staff in $AC based on a pay scale comparable to what had been utilized in the magical world on Earth. The government is initially funding this through gold reserves it developed by mining on Altera Nova through currency reserve swaps with the Goblins and revisions to the $G:$AC exchange rate based upon un-accountable policy statements and fraudulent goal-seeked government inflation statistics.

They drew up a plan to phase in a market based economy with the privatization of many institutions of resource production and some services such as construction over a period of time that the government had been providing for free since the start thanks to those lovely nanite construction bots, which will eventually lead to a shift of generating revenues for the government through fees for services and a simple flat tax after the main emigration program from Earth has concluded, thereafter no longer requiring the government to fund its operation through its gold reserves. There had been some talk of recruiting from Earth either the Troll Paul Krugman, the Goblin Alan Greenspan, or the Counterfeiter Ben Bernanke to manage this process for the government, but they concluded they could just flip a coin every so often and get the same results.

Since everything was going so smoothly on the political and emigration fronts right now, Harry decided to wait until he returns from his honeymoon to reveal to the Earth Alliance the truth behind his people's recent Earth origins, then he figured they can negotiate openly from there. He informed the IOA and Stargate Command of his wedding plans and schedule and told them he wouldn't be available for serious negotiations until he returns late June, but re-assured them that if there are any space-based emergencies in the meantime that his Navy will be on hand to assist. The IOA responded that was fine with them since it will take them that long to get their new organization fully stood up and running. He asked them while he is away to consider as a framework for a future defensive alliance one where Altera Nova leads the defense from space whereas Earth Alliance would lead from the ground, thus exploiting the strengths of each.

The Wedding Day - April 18, 1999

The double-wedding of Harry Potter, with Ginny Weasley, future matriarch of the House of Potter, and Hermione Granger, future matriarch of the House of Black became something more than just the magical wedding of the century, somehow it also grew into a celebration of the discovery of their Alteran heritage and the founding of their new home world, Altera Nova.

The central mall of the fusion district centered between the magical and goblin districts and separated by a giant reflecting pool was decorated with sculptures and busts of the most famous leaders from each ICW member country, commemorating them and their history. Their were ice sculptures of the most famous Goblins, Centaurs, Witches, and Wizards from history. For the occasion Merlin dressed in the gossamer robes attributed to him from wizarding history and could be seen strolling through the grounds where the ceremony was to be held, greeting and taking pictures with everyone and anyone.

At various locations throughout the mall district there were soft-light holograms of Harry, Ginny, and Hermione alternatively dressed in their Alteran Council finest or their finest Wizarding Robes. This allowed many of the citizens who never met any of them in person to get a better look up close; because at current estimates somewhere around 270,000 of the 270,000 population of Altera Nova had shown up for the occasion. There were so many people wandering the streets in anticipation of the big event that there were enterprising young sidewalk vendors in prescribed locations selling refreshments and souvenirs.

There was also a sizable contingent of folks who still resided on Earth who came for the occasion, led by Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt who brought along Albus Dumbledore's portrait on an easel she transfigured legs onto so it could walk and carry him around for her. All of Harry's, Ginny's, and Hermione's friends turned out. The hundreds of Lanteans and the thousands of Asgardian, and the several Nox who attended the wedding were puzzled and amused constantly by the odd showings of magic performed by Harry's people. The walking easel with the talking portrait held the honor as the weirdest thing they ever saw.

Presiding over both ceremonies was Admiral Helia of Lantea. Standing with Harry Potter was Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, and George Weasley. Standing with Ginny Weasley during her ceremony was Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, and Luna Lovegood. Standing with Hermione Granger during her ceremony was Ginny Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Hermione were each other's maid of honor. Neville Longbottom got to be best man for Harry twice that day.

After both ceremonies were complete Admiral Helia introduced Harry and both of his brides to the population who came out to witness it. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time as man and wives, Lord Harry James Potter-Black and his wives Ginevra Molly Potter and Hermione Jean Black." announced Admiral Helia. Applause thundered from the throng of people and fireworks exploded over the city.

Then the happily married couples, their families, and close friends left to attend their reception dinner and slowly but surely the majority of the crowds trickled out of the city center. Many remained in town giving the newly minted inns, restaurants, and bars in the city center a run for their money. Some people just weren't done partying for the night. During the reception, Luna and Gabrielle each took a turn catching the bouquet. Several hours later when the reception was over the couples, their families, and close friends returned to the city center to join in some of the bar hopping frivolity. The partying continued to the wee hours of the morning with what seemed like 10 thousand of people who stayed out partying with them, most of which never left from the ceremony earlier. When things were winding down and the married couples were ready to depart for their honeymoon, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny cast sonorous spells on themselves and thanked everyone for attending and their gifts and then departed in a flash of light via transporter to leave for their honeymoon.

"Ladies, I am wiped out. Let's just enjoy our first night together here on the Marauder and wait until tomorrow to get underway for our honeymoon okay? I don't think the galaxy want's a drunk piloting a city-ship around the universe tonight." said Harry.

"Sounds good to me." replied Ginny.

"Me too." said Hermione. "Plus, you have a couple more traditional wedding night celebrations to have tonight." Hermione giggled.

...

The next day, late in the afternoon when the Trio are finally awake, bathed, and dressed for the day.

"Alright ladies, are you ready to start our honeymoon trip?" started Harry.

"You know how it takes about 1 full day using our worm-hole drive to travel between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies? cont'd Harry.

"Well, this trip will take 1 week in each direction." cont'd Harry.

"Do you remember how I told you I want to set up our own very remote Alteran sanctuary? or at least remote to here, with luck it will be closer to 'something'. I want to make sure that Alteran legacy doesn't come as close as it did this time to getting wiped out." Harry said.

"Well, I've been planning this junket for a long time, it's one of the reasons I designed our city-ship the way I did. A while back I was researching all I could find in the Alteran archives to learn as much as I could about all the places in the universe our ancestors might have sowed human life. There is a record of another splinter group that left our main ancestral group after they departed our race's original galaxy now known as the 'Ori' galaxy. They traveled to another galaxy other than ours in the Caelum constellation that they called 'Sky River'. For a brief period of time our faction of Alterans and the other faction kept in touch that is why we know what little we do, but then our side lost contact with them. There was no reason for that given in the archives." cont'd Harry.

"However, I thought it was interesting that when these Alterans first discovered Sky River they recorded that it had the largest variety of non-human sentient life so far encountered in any galaxy by our race. They proceeded to sow human life in that galaxy anyway. So, I think this would be a great place to explore, perhaps meet a lot of new interesting non-human life as well as possibly still more humans. This group of Alterans called themselves the Celestials naming themselves after our old Capitol city of Celestis in the 'Ori' galaxy. I thought this might be a good place for us to build our new sanctuary, and a good base from which to explore new worlds and civilizations. What do you think?" concluded Harry.

"I'm very excited about this." replied Hermione. "I know we've discussed this sort of thing a number of times but you wanted to keep some of the details a surprise. But, do you think a galaxy so far, far, away, that it requires 5 days travel each way is going to be convenient enough to visit often enough to maintain a sanctuary there?" replied Hermione.

"For space travel by ship, I understand what you mean. I figure that for this first trip we will just do some simple exploration, try to obtain star maps, learn the lay of the land, maybe identify a good place to put our sanctuary and so forth. I don't figure we would use it regularly for some time, probably years because we still have a lot to do here at home. But until then I figured it would be good to have the sanctuary up and running so we can use as a backup if we ever need it." started Harry.

"Once we get a sanctuary facility set up and I can securely implement an intergalactic stargate into it, it will be just as convenient to visit as any other place in our galaxy. The computer estimated the power requirements of 3 Potentia for both stargates on either end, to power a wormhole connection that would transport us between the two distant galaxies as quickly as we would between two gates in our own galaxy using the standard dialing device power sources. So, during this trip if I can find a good place to start the build of this sanctuary, I have a custom designed HFR with an AIA slaved to Dobby that I am going to leave behind with the necessary materials to build what I have in mind. I'll leave what that will exactly look like as a surprise for you girls." said Harry.

"So, Gin, how about you? You still up for this too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Harry, it sounds like fun. We get to spend the whole two months just the three of us and do something completely different for a while. I'm looking forward to it. Wherever we are as long as the we are together, I'm happy. Plus I'm looking forward to piloting the Hummingbird when we get there." replied Ginny.

"Okay, then. I only have several names and coordinates for planetary bodies as they last were known millions of years ago in the Sky River galaxy. A couple were known to have non-human sentient life so I'm going to avoid those as a first stop and I am going to plot us a course to where the location of a planet that is a gas giant should be if nothing crazy has happened in all that time. I figure there shouldn't be too much going on there, it ought to be a good place to first come out of hyper-space anyway in order to get the lay of the land.

**+++THE END+++OF PART 1+++**

SEQUEL IS UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE IT OVER - IF NOT - I "MIGHT" RETURN TO FINISH PART 2 AND A POSSIBLE PART 3 SOMEDAY

**A/N:**

None of the heads of state recognized Harry or Hermione from their wizarding exploits since they were dressed up in their Alteran councilor finest and were far out of context. Someone might have thought they looked familiar if they thought about it, but no-one made the connection.

The 'Q' connection is a one-time thing. Almost an o-make. Just a fun way to introduce you to my re-alignment of time periods. It was not in-context within the story itself. I have no other plans for 'Q' in this story. Of course, _if_ I really need him for something nothing will stop me from going there again.

Now that full construction capabilities and mining operations are in constant full swing, I will not be writing something to explain each time Altera Nova builds new resources, such as another set of planetary defense satellites. If I say they deployed them you can just assume they actually built them. There have even been times during the story where things got to a critical mass and Harry instructed Merlin or Niam to continue to stockpile certain items. So, as they are used they are replaced.

Note that there is now a link on my profile that shows the basic idea behind the Nova pentaflake city-ship design. I have not found any decent art of a pentagon shaped spaceship that I could use by example. Also note that while the Nova battleship, et al. design has roughly the same curves and shape of the old Aurora class it would not look enough like one to use that as an example. I will continue to search for one I like.


	45. Chapter 45 - Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

**A/N: This is not new. Just merging the one chapter of part two into the end of part one as an abandoned preview of what part two would have started out like. I'm never going to write part two, sorry.**

**However, I have restored (added) to the end of this, a lengthy epilogue I once wrote but then removed. It tells how the story would have proceeded from there. Some of you might have missed that from an earlier posting, so I thought I'd make that nugget a permanent end now.**

Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift (Part Two Preview)

During the week long trip to the Sky River galaxy, the Trio did not do any work on experiments or worry about their new home world or any other kind of work, they just took time to be themselves for a week.

The most they did regarding their work is Harry showed them to their new landing-launching bay for their three corvettes, he provided them each TNA's and keyed their ship AIA's so they had full remote command functions. They spent some time familiarizing themselves with their new ships and they were each in awe of their own personal spaceship. So, now Ginny and Hermione wore armbands on both arms like Harry always has, one PNA and one TNA. He also installed their PNA bicep extensions even though they had not thought of much use for them yet.

Without working on any of it, Harry gave them a tour of some of the secret experimental laboratories he set up and some prototype equipment he started to build for: experimental organic ship armor reverse-engineered from wraith tech, an experimental reality beam, and an experimental time beam. He explained that the purpose for these beams if he ever gets them to work would be to create a capability to open temporary portals in space-time or quantum-reality in a sufficiently large enough scale that would allow them to transport objects as large as the entire Marauder through time or realities, not just individuals or small craft like the time-jumper or the quantum mirror that the SGC discovered.

The final two items he showed them that he is currently working on but are only on paper at this stage is a personal set of armor based on a neutronium-trinium-naquadah-carbon 64 alloy for new nanites that he is in the process of inventing, that will also be infused with certain zpe-charms for personalization and stealth. And the final one is a new custom designed-just for their family-version of an HFR that can serve various household, security, medical, nanny (when the time comes), staff, and maintenance functions for them aboard the Marauder.

Other than that they spent most of their time lounging and playing in their extremely large personal suites with indoor pools and hot-tubs. At this point, they are the only people on the Marauder, not even any Asuran HFR's as this ship is their personal space. Just the requisite nanite swarms to do maintenance, support and construction for them. And the one custom Construction-HFR he made to build his sanctuary site when he's ready.

The one work-related thing they did is that once every day, Harry stopped the Marauder to lay down in deep space a special cloaked multi-phasic sub-space communications relay and passive sensor satellite to form a high-speed sub-space communication bridge between the galaxies, so that whatever he leaves behind in Sky River, he will be able to maintain constant near to real-time comms. with.

4/23/99 | 2.5BBY

Mid-day on April 23, as the Trio sat enjoying lunch, the Marauder's 1MC sounded with Lily's voice "The Marauder is approaching destination coordinates entering the Sky River galaxy. The Marauder will exit hyper-space in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Lily." Replied Harry.

"Let's go to the command deck ladies, it's time for the adventure to start. Woo hoo!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ha, ha, ha. Gin, look at him, he's like a kid who's is getting his first visit to a candy store." said Hermione.

"I know, it's wonderful to see him like this isn't it?" replied Ginny.

...

"Exiting hyperspace in 3... 2... 1..." Lily counted down.

"The Marauder has secured from intergalactic worm-hole drive." reported Lily.

"Engaging the cloak and sub-light engines." reported Lily.

"Okay, let's see where we are. All stop." began Harry. "Lily, do a full sensor sweep of the star system we arrived in and report."

"All stop. Beginning scans." reported Lily.

...

"We are near the outer edge of a ring asteroid belt which is the outer edge of this system. From the edge of the asteroid belt in toward the star, there are three planets. The outer most planet is a gas giant that has two significant moons, and several minor moonlets." reported Lily.

"There are three significant man-made objects in the oxygen layer of the atmosphere of the gas giant that exists at a habitable layer from between 180km to 150km down from space, at 60km above the core of the planet. The computers identify them with 99.97% probability as being floating cities and gas mining operations. There are numerous small space craft and air craft flying to and from those structures. One city appears to be barely inhabited and in poor repair and is listing to one side." reported Lily.

"I think your luck is holding out for you Harry. We're here 10 minutes and we already found something to explore." said Hermione.

"Yup. Looks like it. Let's get a full social research satellite analysis to assess what we might be getting into." replied Harry.

"Lily, launch a cloaked social research satellite for high orbit over the main floating city and begin deep scans and analysis of any and all open communications traffic. Build a database and translation matrix for all languages we detect. If you detect any encrypted channels, isolate them, index them, and attempt to decrypt and record each to their own data stream for further analysis." ordered Harry.

...

"Social research satellite in position." reported Lily.

"Scans have cataloged 7 non-humanoid species and 4 humanoid species. The humanoids are all located on the floating cities." reported Lily.

"Communication intercepts have been recorded and analyzed. There are a variety of native languages but there appears to be one dominant language shared by all that is called 'Galactic Basic Standard'. The floating city is called 'Cloud City', the planet is called Bespin, and the four humanoid species residing aboard it total 5,427,080 made up of 68% Human, 8% Ugnauts, 6% Lutrillians, and 18% other, mostly Sullistan. The other two floating cities are called Ugnorgrad, home to the Ugnauts, and Tibannopilis, which seems to be home to no one at the moment but small groups of humanoid life-signs are detected there as well. The primary industry here appears to be the mining, refining, and sale of Tibanna gas, the main metallic gas prominent on this planet. Cloud City is a saucer-shaped city structure 16.2km in diameter and 17.3km tall. The city is maintained aloft by 6 large gravity control generators, 36,000 repulsorlift engines and tractor beam generators." reported Lily.

"Social analysis of the communications intercepts indicate a significant tourism presence on this station. There is a lot of traffic about something called a 'Cloud City Sabacc Tournament', according to intercepts we have arrived during the second day of a four day tournament. It appears to be some kind of game of chance." reported Lily.

"The tech seems decent and they aren't afraid to take advantage of it to do unconventional things. But, their power sources are obviously very weak compared to ours and their application of much of that gravity tech is several generations behind ours, practically brute force lacking much finesse. But otherwise this is a high-tech society. I suppose we need to be on guard to expect anything." said Harry.

"Well ladies, anyway, I'm thinking this might be a good place to go and mingle and party as the newlywed's we are. We might just fit right in, sort of. Except we will need to have a story for who we are and where we've come from. Not to mention how strange our ship will appear to them. Hmm." pondered Harry.

"You're not thinking of taking the Marauder in there are you? At it's diameter we are almost 4 times larger than that whole city. They will probably think it's an invasion or something." said Hermione.

"Oh, I agree. That never entered my mind. I was thinking one of our corvettes. Gin, Whadya think about us all going on the Hummingbird? All our corvettes are the same length, but she is smaller overall, at least it has a narrower beam than ours." asked Harry.

"It's fine with me." said Ginny. "What about the rest of our story?"

"Well," started Hermione." I've been looking at some of the initial star chart info that the computer has begun constructing from local intercepts. It's certainly not much yet as you can imagine. But, there is talk of what regions are called because some pilots are talking about these things on open channels just in conversation. It looks like we could use one of these places as a fictitious origin for ourselves. This one in particular called the 'Unknown Regions' that is beyond the 'Outer Rim'. By the way it turns out the planetary system we are in is also in what they call the 'Outer Rim' so that's where we are now. It looks like this 'Unknown Regions' is just what they call all the regions of the galaxy that are not formally charted. That should give us some cover don't you think? There's talk of another place called 'Wild Space' that is talked about being somewhat charted but not very well explored." said Hermione.

"Okay, well let's go with the 'Unknown Regions' that sounds like it would work. Let's just make up a BS name for a planet, we will say we are from the planet Shawdon in the Unknown Regions. If anyone presses us for coordinates we'll just say our government forbids us from giving away a roadmap to our home-world. Hopefully we can avoid those kind of discussions altogether." said Harry.

"What do you think Gin?" asked Harry.

"Sounds good to me too. But, we need to work out some sort of protocol for how we will deal with the locals though. Like how much do we reveal our abilities, or the abilities of our tech such as our PNA's and TNA's? I have a feeling the Hummingbird is still going to startle people. I mean look at the size of ships commonly docking at that city. Actually I don't think we will be able to dock there. We might have to park in orbit and beam down. What if they don't have beaming technology?" said Ginny.

"Hmm. I have a bad feeling about this." said Harry, contemplatively.

"Lily, bring up a hologram of the visual of Cloud City. I want to see what they have for docking platforms." ordered Harry.

"Look, see all these landing platforms seem to be optimized for ships that are about 50m long or smaller. I'm guessing they expect any capitol size ships to stay in orbit and shuttle their people down. All we see are shuttles or other personal craft sized ships. I'm also thinking that given that, they don't have beaming tech, or if they do, civilians don't go around using it much. So, let's not do that. Let's keep it as an ace in the hole. Great escape plan if we ever need that." said Harry.

"So, what are you thinking we do then?" asked Hermione.

"Let's burn a day or so and I'll custom design a shuttle for us based on the 8m gate-ship design, scaled up to 50m that contains good shields and whatever other defenses we need and a little comfort of home while we're at it. We'll just leave the Marauder in a tracking orbit of Bespin out here beyond the asteroid belt under cloak. Then take this new little shuttle in. We can call this our own little 'Yacht', or something. Something that small all of our piers in shipyard mode working together can crank out in less than a day easily for us. I'm thinking our corvette's just aren't going to be good for this place. And you know what, this yacht will be small enough to fit in the landing bays of the Phantom and the Defiant, but we didn't put a landing bay on the Hummingbird. I was going to say we should each have a yacht like this aboard our corvette's for future use in situations like this, but we can't put one on the Hummingbird unless we do a mod. to it." replied Harry.

"Don't sweat that right now Harry, we can look at that later. Let's do this thing with a yacht you have in mind. That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you work on that while Mione and I go deeper into the social research to see if we can replicate clothes that will make us fit in better and so forth." said Ginny.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you girls back at the room for dinner and the yacht will be in construction by then, and we should be ready to go tomorrow morning." replied Harry.

"Ok, see you later." said Ginny.

...

Dinner time back at their suite.

"Hiya Gin and Mione. Let me show you the design for the new yacht." said Harry.

A/N: Link to yacht image is posted on my profile.

"Like I said, I kept it to 50m. It is also 23 meters in height and width. This make it appx. 6 times the size of a gate-ship. For that extra size it now contains our best inter-stellar hyper-drive, the best sub-light engines, extraordinarily good atmospheric flight and anti-gravity engines. Powered by 1 Potentia. With a spare in storage as always. The standard array of tri-shield configuration and a cloak, but only the one standard trinium hull; a tri-hull would make it's footprint too big. A standard Drone launcher with 50 drones instead of the standard 12, plus 2 retractable high-powered plasma cannon turrets, a transporter bay that can accommodate four people per trip, and a full combat-capable AIA that will be slave to our three TNA's. I put in three living suites. One master suite for the three of us, and across the hall two smaller suites for any guests we might transport at some point. Then the final two suites are a medical bay on one side and a small lab or instrument room on the other, in case we're somewhere doing some tinkering, in there I included a small molecular constructor device and an ample supply of raw nanites. I also fitted this with a quantum-flux culling beam and cargo space, in addition to a small ordinary cargo space. Whadya think?" said Harry.

"It looks great to me Harry. Just like you suggested, an amped up shuttle bigger than a gate-ship, made to accommodate us comfortably with added inter-stellar drive, transporter, shields and fire power. Should do the trick I think." said Hermione.

"I agree Harry, that ought to do it." said Gin.

"What we came up with are these outfits that we think will make us fit in. Believe it or not, it is really as simple as basic casual or mildly dressy muggle clothes from back home. At least for the humanoid populations, we should fit right in. The computer is set to upload the Galactic Basic Standard into our minds tonight via our PNA's before we go to bed. So, we should be set on that front." said Gin.

"And what we decided for personal protection is that we will all just wear our PNA's and TNA's and keep them invisible. With them we can stay in constant mental communication, raise a shield whenever we need to and with the TNA we have the personal stunner, plus with our expedition pendants or rings as a focus, we can cast any magic we need to. Frankly if we get into any real trouble I don't think they will know what hit them, as usual." said Hermione.

"Also, we will have the yacht's AIA maintain a transporter lock on all three of us at all times and if even one of us falls into dangerous levels on our life signs it will beam all three of us directly to the medical bay on the Marauder. If we give no orders in 15 minutes, the yacht will automatically return to the Marauder and dock on its own. That's the best we came up with so far." concluded Hermione.

"That all sounds perfect to me. It's a go then. We'll get a good night sleep, our yacht will be finished tomorrow morning, and we're off on our first adventure. Oh that reminds me. We need to think up a name for our yacht. What about 'Serenity'?" asked Harry.

"I have one, how about 'Sotally Tober'?" replied Ginny.

"Hmm. If that's how it's going to be, how about 'Rock Reation'?" replied Hermione.

"Let's roll the six sided decision die here and see who's name wins. Mine is 1-2, Ginny's is 3-4, and Hermione's is 5-6. ~roll~ It's a 3. Ok, Gin you win, the name of our Yacht will be 'Sotally Tober.'" said Harry.

...

"Okay, we're off. Let's go check this place out and have some fun." said Harry.

"Unidentified Shuttle Craft, this is Cloud City Control. Identify yourself and state your intentions." said Cloud City Control.

"This is Captain Potter of the Yacht "Sotally Tober," we are visiting to watch the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament and visit the Casino in the Tourist District." said Harry.

"Very well, you are cleared to land on dock 418." replied Cloud City Control.

"Well, so far so good. Here girls, let's each take 15 1oz gold rounds to exchange for their money. This should be enough for play money. I have a lot more in my expedition pendant if we need it. But I want to avoid having to get things out of there at least while anyone is watching. One thing I want to see if I can buy while we here is a full set of galactic star maps so keep your eye out for something like that. It seems like unlike our galaxy there is a huge civilian space economy here. There must be thousands of civilian space craft flying all over this galaxy in which case things like this will be things we're expected to have. I think it would be good if we could meet another civilian pilot here somewhere that we could discreetly ask some questions to get what we need to fit in better."

...

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nar Dubo. I am the concierge for this level. Right this way ladies and gentleman, follow me and I can get you checked-in with the dock superintendent, register your stay, and pay for your landing permit."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed a fellow that looked very much like you might expect a hotel concierge in any muggle city on Earth.

"Thank you sir. Is there any place we can exchange money first? This is our first time here. We are from very far away and were not sure which currency to bring so we just brought some generic gold rounds to exchange for local currency. Will that be a problem?" replied Harry.

"No sir, no problem at all. We do that all the time. We'll make a quick stop at an exchange desk then before we meet the dock superintendent." replied Nar Dobu.

...

"Fendra, these fine folks would like to exchange some gold rounds for Galactic Credits please." said Nar Dobu.

Harry and the girls tried but had a difficult time initially not staring at Fendra who is a 1.5 meter tall porcine humanoid with white hair, pink skin and tusks, which to the Trio looked like a Goblin except with a boars face.

"Right this way ladies, gentleman, how can I help you?" asked Fendra.

"Yes, we each have 15 generic rounds containing 1 ounce of 99.9999% pure gold." said Harry. Very well, that will be 890 GCS per ounce after our exchange fee. Let's see the gold please." said Fendra.

Fendra took all 45 gold rounds from the three, tested them and weighed them.

"This is very fine gold. Everything is in order. Here are your credits, 40,050 GCS." said Fendra.

Harry handed a third each to the girls, for 13,350 GCS each. "Thank you very much." replied Harry.

Then Nar Dobu led them to the dock superintendent, a human.

"Mod, these fine folks just arrived on dock 418, we need to get them registered." said Nar Dobu.

"Certainly, do you have a landing permit yet?" asked Mod.

"No, this is our first visit to Cloud City." answered Harry.

"Okay then, I'll need your ship's name, transponder ID, your names and I'll need to scan the Identichip of each member of your party, and it will be 20 GCS per day that you wish to remain docked." said Mod.

"Well sir, this is the first time we've entered this sector of the galaxy from our home world in the Unknown Regions and I'm afraid we don't have any of the standard things you folks use out here. We don't have Identichips or a transponder. Is there a place here we can get those?" asked Harry.

"Okay tell me what you can right now and I'll have Nar take you to customs to get licenses and those things sorted out." replied Mod.

"Sure. I am Harry Potter-Black, and these are my wives Ginny Potter and Hermione Black. Our yacht is called Sotally Tobar and we are from the planet Shawdon in a place you call the Unknown Regions as I've heard it called by the locals here. We came here to go outside of our home system for a bit on our honeymoon. You know, to see a bit more of the galaxy." answered Harry.

"Very well, how many days do you plan to stay?" asked Mod.

"2 to see the rest of the Sabacc Tournament, maybe 3 tops." answered Harry.

"Okay, that will be 60 GCS in advance. If you only stay the 2 days, we will pro-rate you a refund for an early departure." said Mod.

Harry handed him a 100 GCS bill and Mod gave him change with a 25, 10, and 5 GCS coins.

"Right this way Mr. Potter-Black and ladies, I will take you to customs to get the rest of your licensing sorted out."

...

"Sorma, we have some newlyweds here from a distant planet in the Unknown Regions who is on their first trip out of their home system and do not have any of the new Galactic Standard Identichips or a Galactic Standard Transponder for their Yacht. Mod said you can license them for these and get them set up." said Nar.

"I can do that. I will need your information. Also, the fee to set each of you up with your own Identichips will be 100 GCS each. Plus, the standard transponder assigned to your ship will cost 1000 GCS installed." answered Sorma.

"Certainly, here is 1,300 GCS for the lot. Also, we won't need you to install it, I'll have to do it myself." Harry said, and he repeated all the same information he gave Mod earlier.

"Very well Mr. Potter-Black, but there is no partial refund of an installation fee. It's a flat fee charge you understand." said Sorma.

"That is fine." replied Harry.

"Ok then, I have a transponder being sent up for you. While we're waiting on that, let us take a hologram image for each of your ID's. When you get back to your home world you will need to get a digital copy of all your birth records and medical records and then return to an Imperial world at your earliest convenience and have that loaded onto your ID's." said Sorma.

"We will. Thank you." (rep)lied Harry.

A few moments later, Sorma returned with their Identichip's and the transponder.

"Mr. Potter-Black, please note that since we have issued your transponder, your ship the 'Sotally Tober' will identified itself via transponder as registered to Cloud City, Bespin, in the Anoat Sector, Greater Javin, in the Outer Rim Territories. All participating ports of call will report all registered landings and launches of your ship back to our Traffic Registry as your home port for permanent record. Furthermore, from here on out you are granted a perpetual landing permit on Cloud City. Regular daily overnight docking fees will still apply however."

"Thank you sir. This looks great." said Harry.

Then Nar led them back to the dock and the Trio went aboard to install and test the transponder. Nar waited patiently outside for 10 minutes.

"Okay, let's go back to see Mod and finish your registration." said Nar.

"Hello Mod, we are back. We have out transponder installed and our Identichip's." said Harry.

"Okay, that will be 60 GCS for your three-night stay." answered Mod.

"What do you mean? We just paid you before we went to customs to get our ID's." answered Harry.

"Let me see your Identichip then." said Mod.

Mod scanned Harry's Identichip in the docking computer.

"No, sir. I don't see any record of you of any credits or payments on your account. You must be mistaken." concluded Mod.

"Nar? What is this guy trying to pull?" said Harry heatedly. Ginny and Hermione glanced each other and said 'uh-oh'.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter-Black, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to your conversation the last time we visited Mod's station." answered Nar.

Harry looked over at his girls and his face was starting to get red. Mentally he said "This guys trying to cheat me!"

"I know Harry, just let it go. We're trying to remain incognito or go unnoticed, blend-in, remember. Just let it go. Maybe we'll prank him on the way out when we leave." said Ginny mentally, with a fervent nod from Hermione.

"Ok," Harry said in a huff. "Here is 60 more GCS and our Identichips, please scan them properly. Harry hit him with a silent Legilimency to make sure he did what he was supposed to do this time, and he seemed to. So that was that. "I knew this was going too easy. Had to be a scam in there somewhere." Harry said mentally to Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright, Nar if that is all the excitement for check-in, can we be shown to the Casino and the Sabacc Tournament now?" asked Harry.

"Certainly sir and ladies, please follow me." answered Nar.

The trio missed Mod muttering "Tourists.." as they left for the Casino.

...

Here you go sir and ladies, this main entrance will take you into the Casino. Once you get past the first row of shops and restaurants you will see a corridor branch off to your left and another to your right. The one to your left will take you to the Sabacc Tournament viewing area and the one to your right will take you to the Casino. Nar stood there with his hand out as if he was waiting for something. Harry thought if this bozo was expecting a tip then he needs to go have a long conversation with his dock friend. Then Harry just thanked him and brushed by with the girls following, toward the Sabacc Tournament.

A few minutes later, Nar visited his 'friend' Mod at the dock station and said, "Damn you Mod, you cost me another tip with that nerf shab." said Nar.

"Cool down Nar, here's your take." and Mod flipped him a 25 GCS piece.

...

"Harry, look over there at that one table by the main viewing window, there's one woman sitting alone who seems to be watching one of the players in the tournament. Maybe we can go introduce ourselves. See if we can make a friend here." observed Hermione.

"Ok, let's do it. I'll let you girls lead the way. Wouldn't want the lady to think I'm trying to pick her up when I already have the two most beautiful women in the universe." replied Harry.

"Your such the little charmer Harry." said Ginny.

...

"Hello, may we join you?" asked Hermione, pointing at Harry and Ginny as well.

"Sure, please pull up a seat. Have you come to watch the tournament then?" asked the young woman. The woman was human with long black hair and orange eyes.

"Yes. We've never seen one before. This is our first time out of our home system actually. This is one of the stops on our honeymoon trip." answered Hermione.

"Oh, newlyweds. How nice. Congratulations! Well, I'm here to watch my guy who is in the tournament. I hope he gets the same idea as well. Maybe I should introduce you all to him during a break, it might rub off on him? Oh, where are my manners. I am Salla Zend, and that scruffy looking nerf herder over there doing very well in the tournament I might add, is my boyfriend." said Salla.

"Thank you. We would love to meet him. I'm Hermione Black, this is Ginny Potter, and this is our husband Harry Potter-Black." replied Hermione.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter-Black, two wives. You must come from a very interesting planet." said Salla.

"Thank you. I don't know, for our first time in this part of the galaxy, I think this place is very interesting too." replied Harry.

At this point a waitress with large, with uhm blue skin, and two prehensile tentacles growing out of her head dressed in a very skimpy outfit that showed a lot of skin walked up and said, "Can I get you dears anything to drink?"

Harry had to pull his eyes back into his head so the girls took over.

"What do you recommend Salla. We're not big drinkers and we're new here, so we have no idea what is good." said Ginny.

"Well, if you're not big drinkers. If you like something sweet, I might recommend trying a Blumfruit cooler and see how you like that. Or if you want to try something stronger, you can try an Ice Blaster." answered Salla.

"What are you drinking Salla?" asked Ginny.

"I'm having a Sonic Screwdriver." answered Salla. "But, you don't have to..."

"Oh nonsense, you've been very sweet to us, it is the least we can do." replied Ginny.

"Ma'am, we'll have a Sonic Screwdriver for the lady, and a Blumfruit cooler for each of us, and an Ice Blaster for our husband, he looks like he needs something stronger and some cooling off." Ginny said and Hermione agreed with a giggle.

"Coming right up dears." said the waitress.

"Ah, here comes Han and Lando now. Hi boys, how is the tournament going?" asked Salla.

"Just fine. We have another whole day of it tomorrow. We both have made the final round though so this will be interesting." said Han.

"So, who are these beautiful young ladies you found Salla?" asked Lando as he took on the personae of someone about to turn on the charm.

"Ah, easy there big fella. These two lovey young ladies are married to that very handsome young man over there." replied Salla.

"Han, Lando let me introduce you. This is Harry Potter-Black and his wives Ginny Potter and Hermione Black." said Salla.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, this is my boyfriend Han Solo, and this is Lando Calrissian, the Casanova of Cloud City." finished Salla.

"It's nice to meet you Han and Lando," said Harry as he stood up to shake both of their hands. When the waitress comes back what can I get you guys to drink?" asked Harry.

"Nice to meet all of you too. You will have to tell us that story some time. Two wives. Interesting. Well if you're buying, we'll both have a Flameout, right Lando old buddy?" replied Han.

"Sure, we're done for today, I guess we can start to fry our brains now." replied Lando.

A few drinks later and the boys were still talking.

"Hey Han, Lando. You guys mentioned you're both pilots right? You know, this is our first time in Imperial space or this part of the galaxy. We're from a distant planet called Shawdon in the area you all call the Unknown Regions. We don't seem to have all the stuff people here expect us to have on our ship. They made us get a transponder when we got here, and we didn't have Identichips so we got those also but they lack most of our important information since we didn't have any kind of proof of our identity in any other form of Imperial identification. I don't know what else we're missing but I know we could do with some star charts if you know where I could buy some.; and personally I'm a big history buff and since I don't know much about this part of the galaxy I was wondering if you know where we can get some history books?" said Harry, glad he switched to the lighter drinks the girls were having or he'd be too far gone to have a serious conversation by this point.

"Hey Lando, after the tournament tomorrow, why don't we take them over to your used ship lot over on Nar Shaddaa and hook them up with the good stuff? Sounds like they have some cred to spend anyway." said Han.

"Sure, we can do that." replied Lando.

"Look kids, you don't want to use that standard issue transponder they issued you here. Wait until we get you over to Lando's lot and we'll get you set up with the stuff real pilots around here use." continued Han.

Harry knowing he had just 'scored' what he came here for could do nothing but smile and say "Sure, that sounds great Han, Lando. Thanks." They just spent the rest of the night talking and having a good time. They never actually talked about Sabacc and at that point Harry could care less.

"Well kids, it's getting late. Lando and I have to be back here tomorrow morning to finish the last day of this tournament, and we need to be as fresh as an Ithorian rose so I can beat Lando fair and square." said Han.

"Bumblefluff Stormie." replied Lando.

...

The next day the Trio and Salla got a table together again and watched the tournament. This time Salla spent some time explaining how Sabacc is played and what kind of winning hands there are.

from star wars wikia -"Five finalists qualified for the final game - a male Chadra-Fan, a male Bothan, a female Rodian, Lando Calrissian and Han Solo. A Bith card dealer conducted the game.

Three and a half hours into the final game, the Bothan had "bombed out." Shortly after, the Rodian folded, and decided to pull out. At that point, the sabacc pot contained just under 20,000 credits. The Chadra-Fan folded early in the last hand, leaving only Calrissian and Solo to contend the title.

In addition to several thousands of credits, Calrissian bet any one ship on his lot on Nar Shaddaa. Calrissian almost won the tournament, only being one card away from holding an Idiot's Array. His final hand included The Idiot, The Two of Staves and The Seven of Flasks. Solo won the tournament with The Queen of Air and Darkness, The Five of Coins, The Six of Staves, and The Master of Coins - Pure Sabacc.

Solo won the 20,000 credits in the sabacc pot, plus roughly the same amount again he had won throughout the four days. When Calrissian asked Solo to choose any ship on his lot, Han picked the Millennium Falcon without hesitation. Calrissian protested, stating that it was his personal ship and not part of the deal, but Solo insisted that it was technically 'on his lot' and therefore a valid choice." -from star wars wikia

"Alright Han. You won fair and square. The Falcon is yours." agreed Lando.

When everyone was back at the table.

"That was bloody intense." said Harry. "Uh, you guys are still friends now and all aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, Han and I do this sort of thing all the time." answered Lando.

"In fact, next tournament Lando will probably win control over this whole city or something. Ha, ha, ha." laughed Han.

"Hey Lando, why don't you go ahead and start on your way over to Nar Shaddaa. Salla and I will fly over with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. If they don't have any of our star maps they will need someone to plan a route into their navcomp." said Han.

The Trio gave each other looks and Harry said mentally, "I wonder how this is going to work out. He's clearly not going to be able to give us coordinates our computer will understand nor will he be able to interface to it." said Harry.

"Let's just kept him aboard the Sotally Tober, I have an idea." replied Hermione.

"Okay, whenever you guys want to head out, we're all set." said Harry.

...

A little while later up on their dock 418.

"Wooo. That's a sweet ride kids. Never saw anything like it." said Han.

After they entered the Trio led them to the bridge and cockpit area.

"Whhhhooooooooo" Han whistled. "Look at this stuff. This is a fine yacht. You kids must be rich. I've never seen a ship this buttoned up before. Honestly, I don't even know if I recognize most of your tech. Are you sure this thing can fly?" asked Han.

"Gin, why don't you get Han and Salla comfortable and we'll head up to orbit and get things sorted out from there." said Harry.

"Okay Harry, we're all set. Ready to go." said Ginny.

"Cloud City Control, this is Sotally Tober on dock 418. Requesting permission to launch." said Harry.

"Sotally Tober, this is Cloud City Control. You are cleared for launch. Thank you for visiting Cloud City, please come again." answered Cloud City Control.

Harry made a show of sitting at the cockpit and flying the ship the way he figured his guests would normally do it, rather than just commanding the computer verbally or silently as he would sometimes do. Of course Han had no idea what those gel things were that Harry stuck his hands on or how that helped him fly. But, the ship launched and made it to orbit in just about a minute and they didn't feel a single thing.

"Those are some inertial dampeners you guys have there." said Han.

"Who built this ship anyway? I don't recognize the design or even your flight controls." asked Han.

"Oh, well you probably wouldn't see something like this except in our home system normally. These are built by are own shipyards." replied Harry, figuring the answer is not telling him much nor lying really.

"Well Han I don't know if our tech is more advanced than yours or not or just wildly different, mainly because I have no experience with your tech." started Harry.

"Hermione, you said you had an idea how we could learn the coordinates to Nar Shaddaa from Han somehow?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes. I know he won't be able to command the ship using our control chair, but if you let him sit in it anyway it can still form a neural interface with him and -read- his mind and extrapolate the coordinates from his memory. You will just need to mentally command the ship to do that while he is sitting in the chair." Hermione answered mentally.

Verbally, "Oh yes. Just let him sit in the control chair and think of the route to Nar Shaddaa and the information he would normally put into his type of navigational computer and our computer will be able to calculate the route while he is thinking about it." answered Hermione.

"You are getting to be one sneaky little vixen Mione." replied Harry mentally.

Verbally, "Oh yeah. That will work. Do you mind Han? Just sit in the control chair. This is how we do it. Our control chair forms a neural interface with our mind and that is how we control it."

"Oh wow. Yeah, I've seen neural headbands or neural disruptors. I wonder why no one else thought about doing that to pilot ships. Okay, I'll try it." answered Han.

Han sat in the chair, the gel-packs rose up to touch his hand and the head piece of the chair glowed blue and surrounded the temples on his head.

"I'm getting nothing Harry. Is there something else I'm supposed to do?" asked Han.

"No. Just sit there a second." answered Harry, while he mentally commanded the ship's computer to scan Han's brain and record his memories. Harry felt awful violating his privacy like this. He vowed to himself that once he gets the necessary bits of intelligence assessment on this galaxy and the relevant star map info. out of his mind he is going to delete the entire set of memories.

Once the ship's computer informed Harry it had completed the scan and had begun indexing the memories and searching for all of Han's knowledge of hyper-space travel, navigation, and the route to Nar Shaddaa, Harry said "Ok Han, it's ready, just think about the star map between Bespin and Nar Shaddaa, the normal navigation coordinates, and the information you would normally need to enter into your type of navigation computers to get from here to there." said Harry.

"Are you thinking of it?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I pretty much thought of each thing you said while you were asking it." answered Han.

"Perfect." replied Harry.

"Okay Han, you can get up now. Let me sit back down and see if I can get us on the way with that." said Harry.

"Alright. It looks like we have all the info we need. We have a partial star map constructed from here to there. Coordinates locked." said Harry.

The ship began moving out of orbit at maximum sub-light, and then ~woosh~ they entered hyperspace and two hours later the computer announced "The ship will reach destination Nar Shaddaa in 10 minutes..."

"What?!" exclaimed Han and Salla.

"What?" replied Harry.

"How can we be at Nar Shaddaa already, it should take at least a day to get here from Bespin at your normal Class 3 hyper-drive. What kind of hyper-drive do you have on this thing?" asked Han sounding very astounded and exasperated.

"Well I don't know what a Class 3 hyper-drive is. But our inter-stellar hyper-drive is the most advanced model our people ever designed." replied Harry.

"Are you sure you can't tell us more about your people or your home-world?" asked Han.

"Nah. It's forbidden for us to discuss it with people outside of our world. That's one reason that you won't find many of us straying from our sector of space into yours very much." answered Harry.

"Then how come you could for something as personal as a honeymoon?" asked Han.

"Well, we're very high up in our world's government ourselves. We are a special case." replied Harry.

"You all seem very young to be in high positions in your government." replied Han.

"Well, you have hundreds of different species in the galaxy, including many different human or humanoid. You know that looks can be deceiving." said Harry.

"Alright, you have a point there. I don't suppose you could..." started Han.

"Sorry no. More restricted information. Our people are somewhat isolationist I guess you could say. We, the three of us, are much more curious than most. We want to explore and learn more about the larger galaxy around us. It's not forbidden for us to do so, but it is discouraged, at least so that no one from our world could lead a potential enemy to our world." answered Harry.

"So, I guess we'll have to sit in orbit of Nar Shaddaa until Lando catches up to us. We could get something to eat. Also, we can give you and Salla your own quarters while your our guests. Would you like separate or together?" asked Harry.

Han gave Salla a look.

"Together would be great." answered Salla.

"One thing, we are in Hutt space and they are not overly fond of ships they don't recognize just lurking around their planets. Plus, I might have a wee bit of a history with them and would like to keep a low profile if you know what I mean." said Han.

"That won't be a problem I don't think. We are under cloak and shields at all times." said Harry.

"You mean you have a cloak on a ship this size? And did you say you also have shields up at all times? Is that a deflector shield or a ray shield?" asked Han, wondering when these people will stop surprising him.

"Well, yeah. If I follow you correctly. Our shields are multi-purpose, they perform all the functions of both deflector shields and what you call ray shields; and yes also a cloak." answered Harry.

"How do you power that all the time. I don't understand how a ship this size can provide enough power to do all that and keep it running constantly. And you call this a yacht? If your people have any capitol ships, I don't want to piss you guys off." exclaimed Han.

"Don't worry, we are peaceful people. Practically isolationist like I said. We're not the type to go around conquering other worlds. It's not who we are. But we do have a great deal of advanced science. Science and exploration is what we're all about. Usually when we explore though, we remain unseen and unheard. That is one reason you find cloaks on all of our ships, and it is always on by standard unless there is a certain operation underway that would prevent us from using it." answered Harry.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat and sit somewhere more comfortable and wait for Lando." said Harry.

A/N:

Time frame of the SW universe is BBY2.

Someone posted they thought Teal'c's 10x speed of light was the original standard hyper-space speed of a Ha'tak. I say BS. At that speed they would never have been able to accomplish what they did across the galaxy with Ha'taks. It would take almost a half a year for a Ha'tak just to travel from our closest star Alpha Centauri to earth, at that speed. And that's just 4.2ly. We're talking planets that are thousands, 10,000's of thousands ly's from earth and each other; the galaxy is 100,000 ly's wide. If they were all tightly settled in the same sector of space as earth that would be one thing to maybe even consider, but the story shows they are not. They are evenly spaced all over the galaxy. When Ra came to earth in 10,000 BC he brought his own stargate because the original was still buried in ice. Wherever he came from he traveled for a very long time to reach Earth, a place their species had never seen before on a hope and a whim he'd find something useful there. I doubt he would have attempted that from wherever he was coming from at a mere 10x speed of light. Remember that the Goa'uld didn't teach their Jaffa the 'magic' of how things worked. Teal'c wouldn't really have the first clue.

SW Money for the Trio: Early in the story I talked about how many Galleons HP had and converted to gold to use as currency when they needed some off-world (Ch32). This is one of those times. I have created my own exchange index based off of my own comparative analysis of the real world 'Big Mac Index' and the SW Fan Dom 'Dex's Diner Slider Index' and determined that 1 USD is 3.059 x 1 GCS in value as of 2000. It doesn't matter if this is 'really' accurate or correct. Therefore, the Trio's stash of 19,000 ounces of gold are equal to 17,089,589.04 GCS or 427,239.73 Huttese Peggats, which are their version of a gold coin.

Bumblefluff Stormie - derogatory slang for 'nonsense storm trooper' making fun of Han's time as an Imperial pilot for a few years.

**The Lost EPILOGUE**

I bit off more than I could chew for my first story. Meaning that I intended from the beginning to cover from 1998-2011 crossing three stories. Too much. Plus as many people pointed out in the beginning, I had too many structural errors in the actual writing up through at least ch.36 where I think I finally figured it out. I have gone back and corrected the first 20 chapters. I don't even have the energy to finish correcting 21-35 because I am frustrated with this story.

I made compromises during the writing which I'm sorry I ever did because parts of it then became a story I didn't want to tell. The biggie was I originally planned and wrote a normal monogamous relationship between Harry/Ginny and had planned that Hermione would meet her guy in the Star Wars universe. So many people wrote to request a harem or dual marriage or whatever that I caved to the pressure and changed the story to Harry/Ginny/Hermione. Now I hate it. There were other minor plot direction changes I took at other people's urging but this was the biggie.

I learned a lot from this first attempt. I think I learned how to write better in the first place. At least several major structural problems are out of the way now. Also I've learned to write the story I intended and not bow to pressure from reviews and personal messages making requests. I've learned not to plan or at least commit to such a large epic story, possibly breaking it into more manageable parts. Finally, I've learned to write the entire story before I begin posting it.

I have started a third Harry Potter / Stargate story that I am writing that I intend to finish before I post it. That way I avoid so much of the messages I get pressuring me for the next chapter or complaining that I've not posted the next chapter fast enough. Can you believe I even occasionally have people write to tell me that I am overdue and that I 'owe' them one? Anyway. I do still plan to finish Setesh's Blunder since it has become more popular than this one anyway and I have not made many of the mistakes I made in this first one.

But, since I did promise to finish telling this story, without further adieu - here is a basic idea of what the remainder of the story was meant to be like:

p.s.-Ignore tense issues and grammar. I am slapping this epilogue together from my notes in rapid fashion to get this out there. I know there will be mistakes in this. I am counting on most people's reading comprehension skills to still get the overall jist of what I'm saying.

EPILOGUE

4/18/99-6/19/99

The trio visits with Han and Lando at Lando's place on Nar Shaddaa and gets all the nice gizmo's that proper pilots aka freelancers aka smugglers use to make their way through the galaxy, self-modifiable transponders and IFF equipment, full navcomp with star maps, Harry was going to get all the galactic history that he wanted (which from his perspective is an intelligence report). While there they would continue to make an impression on the SW people and Harry was going to bend one of his rules a bit for his new friends, and make a tweak to the Millennium Falcon's hyper-drive, making it 'the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy', thereby in this AU, becoming the source of that for the SW universe. They would say their goodbye's then Harry continuing on his mission.

Next they would travel to the Gree Enclave in the Outer Rim looking for what the locals call hyper-gates which he suspects to be an alternative form of star-gate, looking for the footprints of his people in this galaxy. They find the Grand Hypergate on the planet Asation, which are 7 hyper-gates around a central obelisk. He stealthily studies the gates and determines that with some tweaking, he could in fact use them as a destination gate from his stargate network, but they don't have the power or necessary control-tech built into them to originate a connection to one of his gates. They leave a cloaked social research satellite in orbit of this planet to keep an eye on it and to continue to monitor and study these hyper-gates for future reference.

Their final stop in the SW universe is exploring for and finding a good location for Harry's intended sanctuary planet. They search the Unknown Regions and find an out of the way star system that isn't even on the star charts, which many in this region are not. A star with one gas giant that has nothing of value to anyone, and one uninhabitable moon. They decide that will be the place. Harry leaves behind his pre-programmed HFR designed to build this place for him and a cache of all the materials it will need, including nanite swarms to do most of the heavy work, and an inter-galactic stargate and the necessary supply of Potentia to amp it up as planned. The HFR begins to do it's job which is first to hollow out an extremely city-sized large interior to this moon in which to build their sanctuary city. This place would eventually be protected inside and out more than anything they've built to date and have retractable hidden apertures that would allow them to fly entire Marauder class city-ships in and out of as well as smaller apertures for smaller ships when they only need to do that. It would take years to build but they would not need it to be complete for years.

The trio then returns home on schedule 6/19/99 and gets back to work in the SG/HP galaxy.

7/9/1999

SG Episode 3.03 Fair Game happens and Harry allows Thor to take lead as in the original episode and negotiates Earth's entry into the protected planets treaty. Harry/Alterans do not openly reveal themselves to the Goa'uld yet. The negotiations go a little further in Earth's favor with less posturing on the Goa'uld side when Thor makes it known that their war with the Replicator's is over and that they've won. This takes some of the bravado out of the Goa'uld's posturing.

6/30/2000

Harry moves the real Hogwarts to Terra Nova as previously planned and discussed.

The great migration of magicals is deemed 'completed' with the straggler communities on Earth remaining and being supported as previously planned and discussed.

With Earth's politics finally caught up to where Harry wanted them to be he openly reveals the existence of magic and the remnants of magical communities on Earth, while explaining they are the Alterans.

With the public being made aware of the SG program and ET life, Harry brings his mighty 3rd Fleet to Earth for a demonstration of their power and to confirm/show their existence for any doubters. With the veil lifted, the 3rd Fleet becomes stationed in orbit of Earth's moon, with regular Destroyer patrol's visible throughout the system. They deploy an full satellite defense grid in high-earth orbit.

The new united earth SGC and Altera Nova develop a Joint Stargate Operations Command JSOC based on a heavily armed and defended space station in orbit of Earth. All SGC teams are given 2 more members, for a total of six now, with the additional 2 consisting of Alterans from Commander Neville Longbottom's volunteer Earth Security forces. And Earth command develops full armies outfitted and trained to deploy and fight off-world.

All of SG becomes AU from this point forward. Forget the dates you know.

6/30/2001

By this time, the JSOC has begun offensive incursions into Goa'uld territories, beginning in a strategic range of Earth moving from closest to furthest. Showing that they intend to free worlds and extend a hegemony over human planets, growing their alliance against the Goa'uld, with Earth at the center.

Soon, the Alteran 4th Expeditionary Fleet begins larger joint space and ground ops with the JSOC and they begin to free and hold entire planets. The Alterans commission the building of 4 more fleets to protect and hold worlds as they expand their hegemony.

During this period the Alterans capture/obtain for the united earth program a fully intact upgraded Ha'tak out of Sokar's fleet, along with a stock of all their other ships and weapons ordinance so that Earth now had in their hands a full suite of all important Goa'uld technology. If they can reverse engineer it and use it, they are ready.

Quickly and without further help from the Alterans, a united Earth reverse-engineered and designed their first very own hyper-space capable battle cruiser, the first in its class named the Prometheus. As hoped and planned, all the major powers begin building the large capital ships, with enough to form an Earth fleet not far off in the future. Additionally, the smaller countries got a share of the work by being commissioned to build large quantities of their air/space superiority fighter/bombers and ordinance. New science and technology was openly shared around the world, and the entire world was uplifted, clean energy began reducing the effects of global warming; and general understanding of advanced science increased around the world.

6/30/2002

By this time, the entire Goa'uld hierarchy was absorbed under the leadership of Anubis as supreme system-lord. As the offensive of the Earth-Alteran-Asgard alliance kept pushing them back, it was finally accepted that only Anubis might have a chance of opposing them. They began a large fleet building effort while Anubis still searched for the Eye of Ra super-weapon, which at this point still eludes him. At this point no Goa'uld fleet can survive an encounter with an Alteran led squadron let alone a fleet, the Alterans take no losses, their technology and their tactics are too powerful to overcome. For the first time in 20,000 years the Goa'uld are the inferior technological race and they initially do not know how to respond to that. Losing many ships in their arrogance until Anubis takes over.

Also, as promised to the Alterans years ago, now since the Earth had built its first hyper-space capable ship, the Asgard race which is now fully healthy again in their new cloned bodies, gift to the Earth the knowledge and trade agreements necessary for them to obtain the materials to build the most advanced Asgard shields and matter transporter technologies. the Prometheus Mark II class becomes a very formidable battle cruiser that the Goa'uld now begin to fear. There was never a "Trust" on Earth and Ba'al never infiltrated there.

Kids on Earth start riding on Hoverboards. Back to the Future II is here.

3/30/2004

Just like in the original series, Anubis masses a great fleet to attack Earth. Henry Hayes is President as per usual. Anubis never got the eye of Ra but also never had a major civil among the Goa'uld to fight and has replaced quality with quantity.

Harry turns over operation of the Alteran defense outpost in Antarctica to the JSOC.

All fleets go on high alert.

The major planets and territories are all protected by Alteran satellite defense grids and supported by squadrons from one of the 4 new defense fleets, fleets 5, 6, 7, and 8.

Anubis' ace in the hole (he believes) this time is that he finally has the location of the new Alteran home world of Altera Nova. His plan is to have the bulk of his fleet arrive out of hyperspace over Earth just an hour after a diversionary attack from a sizable but not main fleet attack on Altera Nova. His belief is that the Alterans will lose their resolve and withdraw their defenses from Earth to defend their home world leaving Earth vulnerable to his main force. He believes that if this works that he will have utterly destroyed Earth before the Alterans can finish up at their home-world and return to Earth to assist in their defense. Anubis is stupid and arrogant of course and really lacks a full understanding of what he is up against, including ignoring Earth's own defenses and the Asgard's contributions. He has sold his junior Goa'uld system lords on the belief that once he accomplishes this it will be a simple matter to mop up the worlds Earth had taken and restore them to their proper Goa'uld domains.

What happens instead is this. Anubis fleet arrives at Altera Nova. The Alteran 1st and 2nd fleets remain cloaked and position themselves into a cross-fire of the more numerous but less powerful Goa'uld fleet of 1,000 upgraded Ha'taks and they sit and watch the Goa'uld spend themselves against the mighty satellite defense grid. Ha'taks start dropping like flies to the satellite defense grid while the Ha'taks never penetrate the shields since any progress they make even when they concentrate fire is immediately repaired by the self-healing grid. Once the 1st and 2nd fleets are in position with one outside of the orbit of the Ha'tak fleet and the other perpendicular to them, they have the Ha'tak fleet in a cross-fire of three sides; all fleets open fire at once and obliterate the remaining Ha'tak fleet in mere minutes. There are were no survivors on the Goa'uld side, no casualties on the Alteran side. The entire battle didn't even take an hour.

An hour after that engagement at Altera Nova began Anubis arrives in his uber-mother-ship, which is appx. 4sq km. with 4,000 upgraded Ha'tak. Over Earth they meet the Alteran 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th fleets, as well as an Earth defense fleet of 16 Prometheus Mark II, two Asgard fleets, and the same satellite defense grid. There is no subterfuge in this battle, except for the cloaked Marauder lurking outside the orbit of the battle looking for a clean shot at Anubis' flagship; and the Alteran 1st and 2nd Fleets that were now on their way from Altera Nova and would be there in minutes, placing this main fleet into a cross-fire as well. The Earth alliance ships engage Anubis' fleet head-on keeping the satellite defense grid and defense outpost in reserve for the beginning of the battle. Regardless of how many there are, even upgraded Ha'taks are no match for Alteran drone weapons and their weapons are still no match for Alteran or modern Asgard shields. Ha'taks were exploding left and right all over Earth space. The line of sight from the Marauder to Anubis flagship began to clear and Harry signaled the fleet to prepare for operation Afterlife.

While still winning the battle, allied vessels began backing off to make room for their hyperspace jumps; and the Earth satellite defense grid which still was not taking enemy fire yet except from some smaller Al'kesh that made it through the interceptor screening, was repositioned for it's role in operation Afterlife. When everyone was confirmed in position and the shot was clear to Anubis, Harry uncloaked the Marauder, leading Anubis to exclaim, "what the hell is that?!", then Harry directed the Marauder's primary beam weapons just enough to drain Anubis shields and the secondary weapons took out his shield emitters. Immediately following that Harry beamed a rigged Potentia bomb that contained a 10% charged Potentia on a 10-second timer into the middle of the liquid naquadah fuel cells of Anubis' flagship. As planned, a signal to retreat into hyper-space to their rendezvous point was sent to all Allied ships the moment the bomb was beamed. And as planned, all allied ships departed to safety within the window. Then at 3-2-1, a liquid naquadah enhanced Potentia bomb went off in the heart of Anubis flagship turning Anubis himself as well as his entire remaining fleet into a small temporary sun. Harry commented: "Welcome back to the Afterlife, god of the Dead." The shockwave of the blast buffeted the Earth satellite defense grid which as predicted safely protected the Earth from the blast and the shockwaves that followed.

6/30/2004

Having decimated Anubis force's the allied forces went on a full offensive in the galaxy, conquering all Goa'uld holdings, freeing all human worlds, freeing all Jaffa slaves who rebelled against their false gods, and protecting and allied with other minor powers in the galaxy.

In 2005, Harry had a new space station built as a gift to the developing races of the galaxy and placed in orbit of Abydos that became a hub of intra-galactic diplomacy, commerce, and trade. The station was operated, security guaranteed by, and governed by the Four Great Races council, with one member each from Altera Nova, Asgard, and the Nox making up the governing council. The Furling were never found.

Occupying part of the station and freely engaging in intra-galactic trade in an organization called the Coalition of Aligned Worlds included the Earth, Tok'ra, Free Jaffa Nation, Netjerians, Ohnes, Serrakin, Hebridians, Galarians, Langaran's, Latonan's, Madronans, Oranians, Orbanians, Pangarans, Velonans, Argosians, Cimmerians, Edorans, and Enkarans.

Enemies of this arrangement included remnants of minor Goa'uld or those who refuse to stop believing in them, the Aschen who were not invited to participate and are fully outed to all races and are isolated and treated as an outcast society of the human race, and a smaller but still extant Lucian Alliance of pirates, smugglers, and mercenaries.

Other non-participants who are not enemies but not involved for other reasons include the Eurondan/Breeders who are still in a state of Civil War, the Tollan who wish to remain in isolation and weary of the Alteran approach to uplifting the other human civilizations; the Spirit of PXY-887 were offered but declined, the Omeyocan of P7X-377 were offered but declined, and the Reol declined.

In 2005, Harry and his girls returned to the populated part of Sky River galaxy beyond their work at their Sanctuary to re-connect with Han Solo and get his take on this civil war they heard about, discovering that he had become heavily embroiled in the galactic civil war himself, the Rebellion against the evil Emperor Palpatine who controlled the former Republic worlds and forces. The trio plays an AU role in helping rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt having separately tracked him to there at about the same time Luke and Leia were making their play. They meet and become friends. Harry does not reveal his entire power to them and does not wish to overly interfere as is his people's policy, but offers the services of him and his wives three corvettes in their Battle of Endor, with the Phantom dealing the killing blow to the shield generator on Yavin's surface allowing the Rebel forces led by Lando, Wedge, and Nien Nunb to destroy the second Death Star with the Hummingbird and the Defiant playing force defensive roles for the Rebel fleet.

THE END - of Part 1.

Part 2 - was planned to be the telling of the Ori discovery of the humans in the Milky Way galaxy and the subsequent war, while the Alterans were also busy having returned to the Pegasus galaxy to finish their war with the Wraith. While the Coalition of Aligned Worlds dealt with the Lucian Alliance and a variety of the usual and expected intra-galactic internecine squabbles; and a couple attempted incursions by the Aschen. Also, optional, would the heavily wounded but still not vanquished Anubis make another play? The trio find and recover Merlin's anti-ascended device but don't reveal it planning not to unless necessary, it doesn't become necessary. They Earth SGC found the Ark of Truth and did deploy that to the same effect as in canon.

Meanwhile, Harry's sanctuary city in Sky River was fully operational and he and his family and some very close friends-only began splitting time between there and the MW galaxy. Harry resigned as High Councilor, disbanded his hand-picked Council, while maintaining the treaty positions he granted to their aligned species such as the magical world and the goblin-creature alliance; established a Constitutional Republic governed by a Council of 9, elected at large Council members, who among them chose the High Councilor. Harry retained the position of Grand Admiral through the campaigns in Pegasus to fulfill that promise. Then retired from official public life entirely, serving only as a consultant in the war against the Ori. The MW and Pegasus galaxies human coalitions having grown to the power necessary to defend itself against the Ori in what ultimately did become a long protracted war. But without the overt assistance of the Ori ascended who were still kept in check by the Alteran ascended and the knowledge that was intentionally leaked to them that the living Alterans had the means to destroy them, the MW-Pegasus alliance eventually pushed them back and broke the power base of the Ori Doci with the Ark of Truth, freeing the human populations of the Ori galaxy of their false gods; ultimately forming a new alliance of MW-Pegasus-Ori galaxies, under the leadership of the original but vastly expanded Coalition of Aligned Worlds; and adding Ori warship technology to their inter-galactic repertoire.

The legacy of the Alterans were returned to the stars and the scourge of major mistakes left behind by their ancestors largely undone. Peace and prosperity and inter-galactic trade began to take hold. Eventually the three galaxies of the Coalition of Aligned Worlds hegemony began to see civilian space commerce take hold now that it was safer to do so and enough worlds had been uplifted sufficiently to warrant it. The few that were aware of the Sky River galaxy would remark that their galaxies were beginning to look a little like Sky River in that respect.

During 5 ABY / 2006, Harry and his girls attend a ceremony where Luke Skywalker attained the rank of General. The trio spends some time in SR galaxy hanging out with Luke, Leia, Han, and Lando and their friends; while the Rebellion has begun to seize the initiative and started taking worlds back from the Empire.

During 7 ABY / 2007, The New Republic captured Coruscant.

During 8 ABY / 2008, Leia Organa married Han Solo. The trio attend the ceremony as honored guests. Harry stands in with Han as part of his wedding party and the girls do the same with Leia. Later in the year it is announced that Leia and Han are pregnant with fraternal twins, and that Ginny and Harry are also pregnant with fraternal twins, and Hermione and Harry are pregnant with their first child.

The trio decided to move to live in the SR galaxy making their home near Luke, Leia, and Han, having become great friends... and the Trio finally succumbed to Luke's thoughts on exploring the possibility that their ZPE abilities are similar to the Force. The trio would help Luke begin a new Jedi academy and join it themselves to explore their own connection to the Force and to study the Force's connection to ZPE. They also began theorizing on the similarities between Alteran ascension and the way that souls appear to live on in the living Force. Our trio does stay in contact with the Altera Nova world in MW and makes regular visits there as well, but their focus has shifted to one where the SR galaxy is home and MW is the place they visit to 'check in on' from time to time.

The End of Part 2.

Would there have been a Part 3... possibly but I had not mapped that out yet. I had planned it so that the crew could adventure together in an AU fashion in the myriad of Post-Empire era sagas. Perhaps more people from the MW-Ori-Pegasus galaxies would begin to sojourn back and forth to the SR galaxy. But who knows...

I did have planned that if I ever got this far, Harry with his Alteran legacy would be the one to take the final fight to Abeloth side by side with Luke, et al. in the place of his Celestial cousins who first built her prison. It would turn out that a scaled down and miniaturized anti-ascended device in the form of a hand held weapon could kill Abeloth. If Anubis ever does show his rather vague face again he'd better watch out.

+++++Of course in ALL of the above there would have been a lot more storytelling than that, including specific stories around character developments, other major characters that weren't mentioned in this quick summary/epilogue but otherwise were introduced in Part 1; plus re-telling of other interesting canon-lie events that occur between these major milestones that would've been fun to glue the story together. I had plans for Neville/Luna, and some others. Much telling of the events inside those high-level results, the wars with the Ori and the Wraith, etc.

+++++By the way, I did cover SG/SGA events through 2011, i.e. the end of the series as I originally stated I would, but they essentially concluded all of those events much faster than canon and wrapped it up in 2005. In my AU, Earth never ventured into or discovered Destiny. Not for any reason other than it didn't work out that way. So, it's still out there blasting through the universe doing its thing.

A/N:

Please use the reviews and personal messaging to demonstrate your own ignorance, unfamiliarity with empirical data and lack of respect for scientific knowledge-or your inability to suspend disbelief. Be sure to create straw men and argue against things I have neither said nor implied. If you could repeat previously discredited memes or steer the conversation into irrelevant, off topic discussions, it would be appreciated. Lastly, kindly forgo all civility in your discourse . . . you are, after all, anonymous.


End file.
